Fictional Reality
by KittyKatt97
Summary: The Saiyans come to take over Earth and I, along with the rest of humanity are terrified and shocked, not knowing how to react to a real life invasion of 'fictional' extraterrestrial. I became acquainted with the Saiyans and things became too much of a reality when my boyfriend and I are separated during the invasion of Earth. What will I do now? MUST be 18 or older to read this...
1. Prologue & Chapter 1: Ninety Days

**_What Is Real, What Is Fiction?_**

v

 ** _"Going to sleep is always a journey and a mystery most people still cannot endure to this day; every night, as I lay my head down on the pillow and think about many different things, I always think to myself, 'what do I want to dream about tonight?' Will it be another murder mystery, running in the World Olympics, saving a basket of kittens from a river? Nobody knows what they'll dream of each night, and most cannot control what they dream about. For the majority of my life, I could. I'd force myself to think of only one thought and continue from where I left of the night before or just reimaging it in a different way again. My visually artistic mind made it so that whenever I dreamt, it'd be like a cinematic adventure. My mind would play like a movie. I would very rarely see things from my own perspective. It would always be from a camera man's perspective. As if we were being filmed; it didn't matter what I was dreaming about, whether it be happy, sad, scary, angry, jealous or excited, my dreams were always an adventure._**

 ** _Most of my dreams growing up would be labeled in the twisted and creepy. If most people saw what I dreamt about at night, I would have be sent to an insane asylum immediately and most definitely. I am not stating that I have problems; I am not stating that I have issues, but I am not perfect nor is anyone perfect. Eventually, at some point in a person's life, they will have a dream that they won't stop thinking about for maybe a few nights to possibly years. As a young child, I was confused when it came to the killing of animals or humans, whether God was real or not, and my own anatomy. Growing up, I never truly understood the right from the wrong. I was the follower, not the leader._**

 ** _Throughout adolescence, I went through multiple phases in which I thought I would never return from again. Dream after dream, night after night, I would have sick and twisted dreams that eventually at one point led me to believe I truly was insane. But is anyone truly "sane"? No, no one is. Argue as you might, but as a young teenager, I took to it to begin turning my dreams into stories. I was usually most fond of ideas my subconscious would gather after seeing a movie I very much enjoyed; ideas, inspirations and desires. I always loved writing shorts, poems, songs, essays and eventually, novels."_**

 ** _"To continue with why I began writing this in the first place, the main reason being was because on November 30th, of 2015, I had a dream that I thought could be something extraordinary; it consisted of Science Fiction, Adventure, Drama, Romance, Thriller and completely remarkable, powerful, insanely extraordinarily expert ideal script with wonderful characters and story structure._**

 ** _My dream was based on the Dragon Ball universe actually existing and the reason we knew everything about it almost down to the final detail. I am an enormous fan of the Dragon Ball universe, and when I woke from my dream the first night I had it, I knew I needed to continue." - Taylor A. Galbraith_**

v

 **(For those of you who do not know what Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z is or anything from the Dragon Ball franchise, here's the basic rundown of the whole plot.)**

 **[** **REMINDER** **: This article was edited by Taylor A. Galbraith, simply by removing the Japanese text, numeral book markings and adjustments to a few run-on sentences from the original copy. Taylor A. Galbraith owns no rights to Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragons Ball GT or anything from the Dragon Ball franchise. Please support the official release.]**

 **"Dragon Ball Z picks up five years after the end of the Dragon Ball anime, with** **Goku** **as a young adult and father to his son** **Gohan** **. A humanoid alien named Raditz arrives on Earth in a spacecraft and tracks down Goku, revealing to him that he is his long-lost big brother and that they are members of a nearly extinct extraterrestrial race called the Saiyans. The Saiyans had sent Goku (originally named "Kakarot") to Earth as an infant to conquer the planet for them, but he suffered a** **severe head injury** **soon after his arrival and lost all memory of his mission, as well as his blood-thirsty Saiyan nature. Goku refuses to help Raditz continue the mission, which results in Raditz kidnapping Gohan. Goku decides to team up with** **Piccolo** **in order to defeat Raditz and save his son, while sacrificing his own life in the process. In the afterlife, Goku trains under King Kai until he is revived by the Dragon Balls a year later in order to save the Earth from Raditz' comrades; Nappa and the Saiyan prince** **Vegeta** **. During the battle Piccolo is killed, along with Goku's allies Yamcha,** **Tien Shinhan** **and Chiaotzu, and the Dragon Balls cease to exist because of Piccolo's death. Goku arrives at the battlefield late, but avenges his fallen friends by defeating Nappa with his new level of power. Vegeta himself enters into the battle with Goku and after numerous clashes Goku manages to defeat him as well, with the help of Gohan and his best friend** **Krillin** **.**

 **At Goku's request, they spare Vegeta's life and allow him to escape Earth. During the battle, Krillin overhears Vegeta mentioning the original set of Dragon Balls from Piccolo's home planet Namek. While Goku recovers from his injuries at the hospital, Gohan, Krillin and Goku's oldest friend** **Bulma** **depart for Namek in order to use these Dragon Balls to revive their dead friends. However, they discover that Vegeta's superior, the galactic tyrant Lord** **Frieza** **, is already there, seeking the Dragon Balls to be granted eternal life. A fully healed Vegeta arrives on Namek as well, seeking the Dragon Balls for himself, which leads to several battles between him and Frieza's henchmen. Realizing he's overpowered, Vegeta teams up with Gohan and Krillin to fight the Ginyu Force, a team of mercenaries summoned by Frieza. After Goku finally arrives on Namek, the epic battle with Frieza himself comes to a close when Goku transforms into a fabled Super Saiyan and defeats him.**

 **Upon his return to Earth a year later, Goku encounters a** **time traveler** **named** **Trunks** **, the future son of Bulma and Vegeta, who warns Goku that a group of** **Androids** **, "Artificial Humans" will appear three years later, seeking revenge against Goku for destroying the Red Ribbon Army when he was a child. During this time, an evil life form called** **Cell** **emerges and after absorbing two of the Androids to achieve his "perfect form," holds his own fighting tournament to decide the fate of the Earth. After Goku sacrifices his own life a second time, to no avail, Gohan avenges his father by defeating Cell after ascending to the second level of Super Saiyan. Seven years later Goku, who has been briefly revived for one day, and his allies are drawn into a fight against a magical being named** **Majin Buu** **. After numerous battles resulting in the destruction and recreation of the Earth, Goku (whose life is permanently restored by the Elder Kai) destroys Buu with a "Spirit Bomb" attack containing the energy of everyone on Earth. Goku makes a wish for Majin Buu to be reincarnated as a good person. Ten years later, at another martial arts tournament, Goku meets Buu's human reincarnation, Uub. Leaving the match between them unfinished, Goku departs with Uub to train him to become Earth's new guardian."**

 **Find at** **wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z** **and more information on the Dragon Ball franchise.**

v

 _ **"To my love, Nathan;**_

 _ **You give me all the inspiration in the world.**_

 _ **I could never live without you."**_

v

 **BEFORE READING:**

 **[Note: This story is based on a fictional universe revealing that it was all true, and contains some characters based on real people as well as many fic** **tional. I do not own any of the Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z franchise rights to any content or characters at all. Please support the official franchise.**

 **WARNING: This story is extremely graphic and contains very heavy topics such as murder, death, fighting, blood and gore, rape, sex, bondage and suicide. You MUST be 18 years old or older in order to read this [R-rated story]! If you cannot handle any of these topics, please specify, and contact the author (me) for the 'Kai' or 'Remastered' version; note that the Kai/Remastered version may still contain a few of these topics, but they will be heavily censored. Thank you, and hope you enjoy!]**

v

 **Character Name Reference (In order of appearance or importance to the story):**

Taylor (me) – Main character

Prince Vegeta – Main antagonist

Kakarot – Main protagonist

Nathan – Taylor's Boyfriend

King Vegeta – Vegeta's father

Marissa – Taylor's best friend

Garthshin – The Saiyan General that Marissa befriends

Vegito – One of the five Elites

Gogeta – One of the five Elites

Bardock – Kakarot's father

Raditz – Kakarot's older brother

Brian – Nathan's father

Brendan – Nathan's brother

Taylor. S – Taylor and Nathan's friend from the U.S.

Rose – Taylor's and Kakarot's daughter

Goten – Taylor's and Kakarot's son

Gohan – Kakarot's first son

Vanessa – Gohan's Mother

Commander Zoutar – Leader of the Planet Aurelia

Turles – Kakarot's uncle (Bardock's brother)

Brock – Royal Guard

Regan – Nathan's best friend

Carole – Nathan's mother

Jessica – Taylor's friend

Matt – Nathan's friend

Kyle – Nathan's friend

Broly – The first fifth Elite member

Nappa – Prince Vegeta's best friend

Tarble – Prince Vegeta's younger brother

Reagan – Taylor's older brother

Andrew – Taylor's younger brother

 **Chapter One**

Ninety Days

v

On the evening of October 17th, 2015, my boyfriend, Nathan and I were sitting in the basement of his parent's house watching Dragon Ball Z. I looked over at Nathan from the couch I was sitting on; he looked up at me smiling like usual, and then I jokingly asked,

"Hey, Nathan…?"

"Yeah…?"

"Wouldn't it be cool if all these characters were real and like came to Earth? Like the Saiyans, and the Z fighters and whatnot…? Wouldn't that be awesome, to meet them and what not?"

He chuckled and answered,

"Yeah, sure; just as long as they don't take over the planet or anything stupid, I think it would be absolutely awesome!"

"He-he; yeah…"

We continued to watch, and then soon after went to bed.

v

We were sitting in the living room, Nathan and I. Nobody else was home. It was the late afternoon of January 14th, 2017. We were watching over the pets while Nathan's parents were returning from their vacation to Las Vegas. I had pretty much lost track of how many times they had gone there over the past few years. Nathan and I had been moved out for about two years now and we were finally beginning our lives. I was finally almost completely happy with my life. Nathan smiled at me as he got up. He came over and gently kissed my forehead, then, went into the kitchen to get a glass of milk. We had moved into the south-central area of Regina, Saskatchewan, and I finally had a Full-Time job as a DJ at Vinyl Replay Entertainment. We had been staying at Nathan's parent's place for one week now. Occasionally, I would go for walks around the block, considering how beautiful the temperature was for January. I sat in the chair, pondering over more Dragon Ball merchandise online.

 _What to get, what to get…_

Nathan chuckled when he came back around the corner from the kitchen, knowing that I was on Amazon looking at Dragon Ball this and Dragon Ball that. He sat back down on the couch and continued to watch Archer on Netflix. It was just me and him in the house; Brendan was coming home today from Ontario. He had gone on a school trip for anyone wanting to continue their training into and with the military for two weeks. He was going to become a General, and both Nathan and I thought that that was absolutely awesome. Nathan was really looking forward to seeing his brother. The two hadn't talked in a long while; almost a month now.

As Nathan's dad's truck pulled into the driveway, unexpectedly the television switched channels from what we were watching to a blank blue screen.

"What the…?"

At first, we thought maybe there was a connection problem until a presidential print appeared in the middle. A loud, high-pitched beep echoed from the television. I covered my ears as Nathan grabbed the remote and began turning it down until we realized what was on the television. He then began to slowly turn it back up. The dogs were barking loudly as usual, so I raised my voice in one loud burst to 'shut up'. Apparently I yelled so loud that Nathan's parents, Brian, and Carole could hear me from outside. They rushed in demanding to know what was happening, but they were silenced by the television's screen. There was a loud ten-second long beep that stuck a high-pitched ringing in my ears, and then a message began scrolling up. It read, in a robotic feminine recorded voice:

"Warning: Do not attempt to turn off your television, this is a worldwide announcement. Do not attempt to leave the premises of your residence. This is an emergency message sent by the world nation leaders. NASA has strictly informed all government facilities and Royal assemblies that there has been unidentified space craft's heading towards Planet Earth. The estimated count is over three million, five hundred. There estimated arrival will be in ninety days. All citizens may not leave their residence after twelve a.m. tonight. Any supplies or food supplement you need must be bought by the end of January 14th (today). This is not a drill. Earth's status has been labeled as code: 641102 or 'code: black'. Again, this is not a drill. Thank you for listening, and stay safe."

The television went black but then cut back to the channel we were originally watching and we all stood in silence. No one knew what to say. Nathan and I slowly grabbed our things we had upstairs and snuck past Carole and Brian to get downstairs, not even bothering to welcome them back or even say hello. We sat in the basement, not knowing what to say to one another.

"Is this real? Is this actually happening?"

Nathan looked up at me from across the room and shook his head.

"I don't know… Ninety days… That's… That's three months away!"

He looked scared, but I stayed in solid disbelief. As he stared at me with wide eyes thinking about what he just said, I got up and ran over the computer desk where my cell phone had been charging. I immediately called my mom, but she didn't answer, so I texted my brothers, Reagan, and Andrew. Andrew replied saying he and mom were fine, but Reagan didn't respond. I assumed it was because he was probably at work, but I wasn't sure. As we stayed downstairs, we heard the door open upstairs and then heard a familiar male voice, Brendan. Carole and Brain made sure he was alright and he was insisting that he was fine and that he saw the message on the bus ride on the way back from the airport. As soon as it had ended, he immediately rushed home. Nathans family called one another to make sure everyone saw the message and was still alright as did my family. I called my closest friends Marissa and Jessica to make sure that they were both alright… they were, but I was so afraid. What were we suppose to think? The whole world was now sitting ducks, and we were all waiting until the hunters would come.

v

No one slept that night. Ninety percent of all television channels were off the air. The only ones available were a few local news stations; all the national news channels and one talk show that had a few NASA scientists hosting it of all things. They would talk about all the research that they done on the mysterious space craft's, what type of life form may be in control and would show still imagines of watch their satellites could pick out. Many satellites were destroyed by some of the mysterious space craft's; NASA believed that whoever or whatever these things were, they have been watching us for a very long time and they did not want to be seen or studied by us until their arrival.

 _Like an iceberg, it never looks too big. What the eye sees above the water is only a fraction of the rest of it. What the eye can't see is the biggest mystery of all. All I can think about is all the plausible things that could happen when that iceberg melts, and the waters flood everything…_

I thought that to myself while sitting in the lone basement, quiet, patient.

v

Days will pass and we all sat around, barely talking and barely eating. Saving as much as we could, Nathan and I continued to try and stay positive. We continued to work out and have kind and funny conversations. Every time Brian saw us in our happy state, he would get infuriated, yelling at us that we were just trying to throw reality aside and live in our pathetic fantasies where nothing goes wrong. He was angering everyone, but I could see where his anger was coming from. He was afraid for his and his family's safety. Sometimes, Brendan would even get the same way. Everyone was afraid of the unknown. What were we suppose to believe? The internet was crawling with conspiracies that the national NASA warning was just a hoax, but on January 22nd, at 1:30 P.M. in Pilot Butte, Saskatchewan, but everywhere else in the world all at the exact same time, many news stations put out more distinct piece of information about the strange life forms coming towards Earth, including an audio track of a forty-two second long conversation between the Japanese prime minister and one of the extraterrestrial leaders of the fleet. It was in Japanese, so naturally, Nathan's family was relying on me to translate what they were saying. They were all anxious. I roughly made out the words '… we will arrive on the Earth day on April 14th… we are demanding high prices for your richest resources and life forms… our King has demanded human females to help build up our empire more… human males for new soldiers and warriors… if declined, we will declare war…' It was terrifying.

The world fell silent in many countries while many others prepared for war. World War Four was knocking at humanities door, after already almost having it begin in at the end of the year 2015 and the middle of the year 2016, and many presumed humanity was going to lose. World War Three already happened, but it was short lived, wiping out forty-four million people off the face of the Earth from two nuclear explosions in the middle-east. Luckily enough for most of the world, not too many countries were affected by the disastrous explosions, but many lives were still lost between those two months of battle.

Nathan's family held their breaths when the translated words came out of my mouth. While I finished talking, Brian and Carole began arguing over what to do. Brian wanted to leave, but Carole insisted on staying with the family and watching over everyone. Nathan called his friends to find out what their plans were. Kyle's family was leaving to head up north. Matt's family was staying in Balgonie, Regan's family we presumed were staying in Pilot Butte. I guess Nathan's was, too; Brian wasn't going to win this battle. He was pissed, but he wasn't going to leave his family behind.

Whenever someone tried to speak, all the others got furious almost as if demanding silence. I had never seen so much tension among people, the world, or anything! What was going to happen to all of us?!

v

A few more days passed, and all of us were still sitting in silence watching the television. No one was going to work and no one was leaving the house. Luckily for Nathan's parents, they stock up on lots of food all the time; so we had more than enough to get through the next three months. Nathan and I kept in close contact with our friends, or as close as we possibly could. Another week went and updates on mysterious lights being seen in the sky at night. Were they going to arrive earlier than we all thought?!

 _Oh, God!_

I called my family to make sure they were all okay. They were still, but they were all still scared too; just like the rest of us.

v

Day after day, week after week, and yet, Nathan's dad still didn't want to believe anything was going to happen, or at least, he tried 'acting' like nothing would happen. Even when everyone else in the world was convinced, he had to be the different one and not believe anything would happen. In a way, I was really hoping it would and an alien would land here and stare him straight in the eye, just so he could see that, for once, he was wrong! I know that's pretty harsh; an alien kidnapping him would be extreme, but it would make a huge difference in that man's head. I didn't want that; Brian was just being 'Brian'. The terrifying truth of it all, though, was that anything could happen… anything!

Time was running out. The days grew darker and then, on the morning of day eighty-three, all power and electricity around the globe cut and went out. The Earth went literally dark. Candles were lit and set throughout the house. Nathan and I stayed close, promising each other that no matter what happens we will always love one another. We knew that once the Earth would be taken under the extraterrestrial's control, we were bound to be separated and most likely never see each other again. All power was gone, they made contact to NASA; which NASA had yet to reveal and they were surrounding the Earth, what more proof do we need?! They're going to take over the world. I was scared, but more or less curious. I wanted to see what they looked like. I wanted to know.

v

Day eighty-eight was here and the first wave was supposedly going to arrive early. I called Marissa and told about how we've been just sitting in the basement for days and doing nothing. We didn't know what to do. They were doing the same thing. After about four hours of talking and another hour of just trying to hang up, I quickly called Jessica. She didn't answer, though; tears streamed over my cheeks as I locked my phone to save what little battery was left. Nineteen percent; that's all I had left. I worried about her, about both of them… about everyone. Nathan held me close and told me that they'd all be just fine. I wanted to believe him, I truly wanted to, but… I couldn't bring myself to do it. Everyone and everything was going to die… but I didn't dare say it out loud.

v

Regan came over to Nathan's parent's place for a few hours. We all hung out and tried to stay calm about the situation. We all sat in the basement in the dark. Only a small bit of candle light illuminating certain areas. My laptop had only ten percent of the battery left and we had to contact Taylor. She was a close friend of ours who lived in Rapid City, South Dakota. We hadn't been able to contact her in so long, and Nathan, Regan and I all huddled around the screen, Skype ringing to her, praying she'd answer. The screen flickered and she was there.

"Taylor…? Oh my God! Thank God you're alright!"

"Holy shit, where are you guys?! Why haven't you guys answered any of my calls?"

Nathan cut in.

"We've just been busy… My dad has really been on our case about all this shit!"

"Wow…"

Taylor exhaled frustrated.

"I'm planning on coming up there! I'm leaving tomorrow…"

Regan cut in.

"NO! Taylor, you can't do that! These things are going to arrive any day, any time now! You need to stay where you are…"

"Fuc… Re… I… you… ple…"

The screen began freezing and the audio started to cut in and out. Nathan spoke up over the scattered audio.

"Taylor, stop. We can't hear you! The audio is cutting in and out…"

"Wh… at… Nath… don… ple…"

"Taylor… Taylor, can you hear me?! Taylor!"

The screen began flickering and the picture went black an error message popped up in the center of the screen. We all sat in silence staring at the ended Skype call before my laptop screen went black. I sighed in disappointment.

"Great… it's dead… now; we have absolutely no way of contacting her…"

Regan and Nathan looked at each other worried.

"Do you think we should go and get her?"

Nathan and I looked at each other, wondering. Should we? Carole and Brian don't want us to leave and it was highly recommended that no one leaves their homes. Regan stood up abruptly.

"Screw it! I'm going down there! I'm going to go and get her!"

"Regan, wait…"

He didn't turn around. He marched to the stairs and ran up, slamming the door upstairs behind him. Nathan growled angrily.

"What's wrong with you now?!"

His eyes glared up at me.

"That bastard's going to get himself killed!"

"Nathan, stop it! He'll be fine! We still have time! That's enough; you're just letting your anger from here get the best of you again!"

Nathan waited silently for a moment and then exhaled deeply.

"I'm sorry…"

I sighed and moved over to him, cuddling up next to him.

"He's going to be fine… we're all going to be fine!"

v

A few more hours went by before Nathan received a FaceTime call on his phone. He only had about three percent left of battery and my phone was already dead. It was Regan. We answered it quickly to see Regan looking over at the screen; he was driving his van. Taylor was holding the phone.

"Hey, guys! I'm coming back! I've got Taylor. We should be there in about three more hours…"

"Regan, thank God… so, is it just you two?"

Taylor turned the camera to face herself.

"Yeah… my family refused to come with… they all stayed behind."

"Oh…"

"Yeah… anyways, we should be there…"

She stopped talking and glanced away, out the window.

"Hey, Regan… did you hear that?"

"Yeah… what the hell was that?"

Nathan and I looked at each other confused. What were they talking about?! Taylor glanced out the window again, murmuring something we couldn't make out.

"Taylor, what's going on?"

Nathan abruptly asked before I could.

Right when Taylor looked back down at the screen, we felt a rumble at our feet.

 _What the…_

Regan yelled something that we totally missed in the background.

"Regan, speed up; hurry!"

"Fuck… NO!"

"Drive, drive, drive, drive, drive, DRIVE!"

"FUCK! NO!"

A large rumbling sound echoed through the phone from their location. They were nearing the border into Canada when it started happening.

"Regan… REGAN…!"

Nathan yelled at the phone. What was happening?! They both screamed as the phone flew from Taylor's hand and flew around the rolling vehicle before finally cutting out.

"No… no… Regan… Taylor…"

The room was silent again and Nathan's mom came rushing down the stairs.

"What the hell are you screaming about?!"

I looked up at her worried. Nathan's eyes began glistening as he stared down at his now dead phone. Carole looked at the both of us scared.

"It's Regan… he and Taylor just rolled the van… I, I think… The connection was lost… We have no idea if they're okay or not…"

Carole stared blankly at us, not knowing what to say. She mumbled the words 'Oh, my God…', and then turned and headed back upstairs to tell Brian and Brendan. I hugged Nathan tightly. He mocked the words that I spoke earlier quietly to himself.

"They'll be fine… we'll all be just fine…"

I didn't say another word after that. Nathan was scared, angry, and sad. I was too, but I tried harder to not show it.


	2. Chapter 2: Separated

**Chapter Two**

Separated

v

Day eighty-nine; at approximately 11:08 PM, in Pilot Butte anyways, loud rumbling and blasting sounds came from outside. People around our neighborhood and the world all at the same time, all stepped outside to see what was going on; hundreds, thousands of spaceships crashing into the Earth. Nathan and I were the first ones outside, followed by his parents. Off in the distance, we could see what looked like little rockets blasting off from Earth towards the wall of ships coming for the Earth. When they hit, most people cheered, but I stayed silent, knowing the government nukes didn't do shit. I was right. Through the cloud of black and grey smoke, the ships reemerged and came crashing one by one, dozens and dozens, into our world. We all stared up at the sky in awe and disbelief. The ships looked like falling stars. Armies and soldiers around the world cowered in fear but were still forced out into battle only to be killed almost as quickly as they got out there. We could faintly see what looked like flying beings high up in the sky; bright glowing lights burning around them. A few stopped in the air, way, way above us and began shooting what looked like fireballs of red and purple into the distance, causing massive explosions. The Earth began to shake rapidly. It felt like an Earthquake was happening for the first time ever in Saskatchewan. These beings were powerful, and they were only playing with humans, killing them, watching them suffer, all for their own amusement. They were destroying the Earth, and were surrounding the Earth and its entire people; human beings, running and screaming, children crying and dogs whining and howling from all around within the distance. It was all happening so fast, too fast.

Nathan and I stayed frozen, staring at the sky and the horizon line. Red glows of explosions and fire roamed the distance. The ships began landing throughout the town, smashing through people's houses. Families running through the streets, dodging cars speeding down the road; it was nothing, but complete chaos.

Carole and Brian got into Brian's truck and started it up.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Brian screamed out the window over the loud explosions and crashing sounds. They threw everything they could grab in five minutes into the back of the truck and back seat, leaving no room for us. We all had our own cars though… so, I guess it didn't matter. I would've thought they wanted to stay together; especially with the reality of our normal lives were now shattering alongside all of humanity. They drove out of the driveway quickly and flew down the street to round the corner. Little did Nathan and I know that that would be the last time we ever saw Brian and Carole ever again.

Nathan and I were about to leave when a spacecraft began echoing down rapidly in our direction. It flew, burning through the air and smashed into the side of Nathan's parent's house. Nathan quickly grabbed me and pulled me down behind the driver's side of the car and held me tightly in his embrace as we stayed crouched down. Glass and wood went flying everywhere we were crouched down behind his car and slowly stood back up as the side submerged to see what it looked like. Nathan slowly reaching his hand for the handle of the driver's door, preparing to make a break for it if anything was about to happen. The dust began to clear and we could see the top of what looked like a pod-like spaceship, about two meters wide in diameter and was a perfect sphere. It crashed inside where their front door used to be. A light flickered on it and the door to the pod opened. We could see and large being, looked kind of like a human, with thick black spiked hair around his shoulders climb out. It was easily six feet tall; easily! At that very moment, Nathan had just realized that his brother, Brendan was still inside the house.

"No… NO! BRENDAN!"

I quickly grabbed his leg, making him trip and fall.

"Nathan, are you fucking crazy?!"

"I'm not leaving him here!"

He kicked me away, not hurting me, but enough force to let me go. He got to his knees before finding himself freezing to the sight he saw ahead of him. The being that got out of the pod didn't move, but had his head turned, facing us. All we could see was its silhouette and cat-like glowing eyes. It was horrifying. A low pitched growl echoed from where it was and then pure white canine sharp teeth appeared to form a very cruel, unforgiving smile. It then began to climb out and over the rubble and towards us. We quickly scrambled to our feet and got into the car. It was walking slowly, mockingly, almost as if it were trying to give us time to escape. His footsteps were heavy and loud, thumping against the ground. Nathan attempted to start the car, but it wouldn't budge; typical, just like a horror film.

"NOOOO! COME ON, DAMN IT!"

We both looked back out the windows to see it about a foot away from the car; raising a hand out to grab hold of the back passenger side door; I was in the back seat, back to the opposite side, scared shitless. We then heard a loud yell, and then a 'slash' sound. We stayed quiet. I peeked out the window and Nathan slowly stepped back out to look over his car to see; the being stood still with no emotion in its face. Brendan was behind it, holding Nathans black machete dripping with dark blood. It slowly turned around to face Brendan. Brendan showed no fear; only rage. He bent his knees and held the blade out, positioning himself for a fight.

"Come on, you ugly fucker!"

The beast of a man turned around completely, facing Brendan. His smile showed pure evil. He was ready for a fight.

"BRENDAN! NO! RUN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"JUST GET OUT OF HERE! I CAN HANDLE THIS!"

Tears began to appear in Nathan's eyes as he clenched his teeth hard. He didn't want to leave his brother behind.

"NO, BRENDAN I WON'T LEA…"

Brendan cut him off with saying,

"JUST GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!"

Nathan wiped his eyes and slammed his fist against the roof before quickly getting back inside and starting up the car properly. We shot rocks up speeding away. I looked out the back window to see what was going to happen. The last thing I saw was the being raising his hand out as Brendan swung the machete again. The being caught it in his hand and then, we rounded the street corner. We didn't know whether Brendan lived or died.

v

The beast raised his other hand, getting ready to strike Brendan down until another human, a man, from across the street threw a rock at the back of the being's head. The large beast of a man turned and saw an older man across their street, fierce and angry; the beast still holding the machete. Brendan stayed as still as possible.

 _What the fuck is that guy doing?!_

Brendan thought to himself in fear; more for the man than himself. The monster let go of the machete and took a few steps across the lawn towards him.

"LEAVE THAT KID ALONE, YOU BASTARD!"

The man-like monster smiled wickedly, amused at the human's attempt to protect the young man. He released the machete and slowly began to walk away from Brendan. His whole body was numb; what was that man doing?! The beast crossed the lawn towards where my car was sitting and raised it over his head with one arm. He grinned before throwing it towards the man. He flinched and ducked down, covering his head with his arms. (Like that was really going to help). The car went soaring over him into the garage behind him, smashing through it from the brute's strength in that throw. He continued to walk slowly towards the man that threw the rock at him. Growling and grinning still; the man began to back up. He eyed Brendan, signaling him to run or just get out of there. Brendan didn't run away, but instead ran into the ruins of his home and down the stairs, jumping over the rumble and crashed ship just as the brute's hand wrapped around the man's neck across the street. Within an instant he snapped the man's neck, killing him, and dropping him. He looked up and saw others of his species flying over the town towards a huge explosion a few miles northwest of the town; forgetting about Brendan and not caring, the monster knew the boy would die as he grinned back at the house and then took to the air.

Brendan ran into Nathan's old bedroom and went into the closet where the gun cabinet was. He grabbed a rifle and ammunition. He stepped out of the closet and began to load the gun. He managed to load one round into the chamber before the Earth shook with an explosion that happened just outside. He stumbled slightly from the shockwave of the blast before looking up at the crackling ceiling. The roof of the room rumbled and a wooden beam pierced through to tiles coming straight down towards Brendan. He managed to dodge it from striking his head, but it unluckily struck straight through his shoulder. He screamed in agony and fell to the floor from the weight of the beam. Dust and chips fell from the roof as the Earth settled from the nearby explosion.

Brendan gasped for air, struggling to move. He set the gun down at his side and grabbed the split beam trying to lift it up and out of his shoulder. He screamed from the stinging pain of wood chips and splinters piercing through his skin. He finally gave up and let his arm fall to his side. The other that was pinned to the floor was shattered and numb. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes from the excruciating pain flowing through his body. He grabbed hold of the gun again and brought up and laid it over his chest. Breathing heavily, blood began pooling at the back of his throat. He tilted his head to the right, letting the blood drain out. All he could do now was lay there, waiting, praying someone would come. Not one of them; those things, those… monsters! He lay there, closing his eyes. All he thought of was whether his mom, his dad, his brother, his whole family, if everyone was all safe, including me!

He slightly grinned, thinking, knowing that this where he was going to die. In his own home; he accepted that fact, and waited patiently. Blood pooled around him; the scent filling the air. Red, all he saw… was red.

v

We stopped several miles away from Pilot Butte and Nathan shut the car off. He began to cry. Angrily, he slammed his fist into the dashboard.

"DAMN IT! GOD, DAMN IT! GOD, FUCKING DAMN IT!"

I stopped him, by simply placing my hand on his shoulder. He froze, still crying and then collapsed against me.

"We should've gone back! We could've SAVED HIM!"

I didn't say a word. Brendan wouldn't have wanted us to return, he wanted us to get as far away as possible. He was defending us, his home and his own life. He was probably the bravest person I knew, and if he did die, he would've died with honor.

v

Three large beings entered the remains of the crumbling house that was Brian and Carole's. Two of the dogs were still there, hiding among the wreckage, whimpering in pain from cuts and wounds. They were only greeted with a single blast of powerful, bright energy, blowing through the living room wall. The meter wide diameter of the hole left nothing in its path. They walked throughout the wreckage, searching for any other humans.

"Search for any survivors…"

One went downstairs to hear the crumbling sounds of movement in the wreckage of the house. The tallest of the three walked towards Nathans old bedroom. Brendan could hear the large, loud footsteps drawing nearer and nearer. He forced his eyes open and saw its shadow faintly, but looming in the hallway. The beast finally came to the end of the hallway to find Brendan lying on the floor with a gun in his hand, part of a wooden beam from the ceiling broke and fallen to impale him through his left shoulder, wood and glass and crumbling stone shards were shot throughout his torso and legs; bleeding from all different parts of his body. He showed no fear, and neither did the beast.

The beings dark eyes stared down at him. He used all his strength to aim the gun at the beast's head; he weakly wrapped his finger around the trigger, shaking from the loss of strength. He had only managed to load one bullet in the chamber. The being, the… man didn't move. They both grinned evilly at one another; Brendan's teeth terrifyingly painting with his own blood, and just before Brendan pulled the trigger, he stared that monster dead in the eye and spoke,

"Go to Hell, you motherfucker!"

He pulled the trigger and the gun fired loudly.

The two others' heads shot up from the sound upstairs and immediately ran to the stairs and headed down. They rounded the corner and walked down the hallway to see their leader at the end of the hallway with his head turned towards them. Dust slowly vanished from around him. Brendan grinned wider, unknowing of his shot. (He assumed that he hit dead center on his face) The dust began to dissipate for Brendan to find the being turning his head back to face him; no more than a scratch across his right cheek. A faint trickle of almost black colored blood slowly rolled down the far end of the scratch. Brendan felt a slight shock of fear shoot through him; breathing heavily, blood dripping from his nose and the corners of his mouth, his brow lowered as he angrily looked up at the three beast-like men all now standing in front of him in the crumbling room. They all chuckled as the one in front leaned forward slowly, edgily.

"I got to hand it to you, kid. You've got guts."

Brendan smiled wildly at them and dropped the gun to his side.

"So do you…"

The beasts stared down at him amused with curiosity.

"Too bad you're too injured… You could've been a great recruit… You know… bait, a meat shield… whatever you humans want to call it!"

Brendan coughed up blood before he viciously, but gladly answered him through his smiling, clenched teeth,

"Sorry to let you down… but I'd rather burn in Hell than team up with you sadistic fucks!"

He glared at them with no more fear, no more pain, nothing, but pure enjoyment of their faces; pure pride and pure rage. The beast sighed deeply, tilting his head back with his eyes closed and then glanced back up into his eyes. The man in front raised his hand, aiming it at Brendan's face. Energy began forming at the being's hand.

"Any last words… human…?"

Brendan smiled wider, blood running from his lips and down his chin,

"Yeah…"

He paused as he tried adjusting his position, grunting in pain. He spit blood at their feet and looked back up, showing no fear to death.

"I can't wait to see you in Hell, you fucking bastards!"

The man chuckled,

"Likewise…"

Brendan chuckled, and then a bright flash of light shined around him and the surrounding area; a blast of power blew up the last of the house and light filled the horizon where Pilot Butte's ruins now lay.


	3. Chapter 3: What Seems To Be The End

**Chapter Three**

What Seems To Be The End

Eventually, Nathan and I fell asleep in the car. When we woke up, the sun was just rising. (No one found us, wow.) We started the car back up and headed back towards Pilot Butte. Though it wasn't a smart idea, Nathan needed closure, he needed to know. Nathan slowly turned the corner to his street to only find the same as what we'd seen everywhere else. All the houses were burnt down or demolished from the crashing or explosions. We drove to the front of Nathan's parent's old house to see the whole thing in ruins. Blood sprayed against the unmarked parts of the driveway, but Brendan was nowhere to be seen. Nathan left the car on, but got out and ran to the rubble of the house. He spent close to an hour digging through the rubble through the upstairs and then went downstairs, being damn careful not to make too much noise or ruckus so the whole place didn't come crashing down on him. He went into his old room and caught the gleam of something shining in his eyes; he flinched as he moved through the rubble towards it. When he knelt down to get a better look at it, his eyes filled with tears and his breath hitched. It was Brendan's military name tag that hung around his neck; the chain broken and the corner of it burnt off. Nathan's heart was broken.

 _Brendan… you were so brave… Why?_

When Nathan came back out, he was obviously shaken by something, but he didn't say. I didn't ask. The tag was tied around his neck now. We only assumed that either he was killed fighting that thing somewhere else or it took him, hostage. Nathan didn't care, but his heart had a hole in it for not ever knowing what happened to his younger brother. I had the same hole in my heart, but for my family. I had kept quiet, but Nathan knew I was going to want to go and see if they were all okay.

We set out to Edenwold, where my family lives… lived. Sure enough, the house and everything was destroyed; no one to be seen. There was nothing left. I prayed that they were all okay; my mom, my brothers, my dog, everyone. We drove back past Pilot Butte and headed into Regina. The city was in ruins and we could still hear the faint cries of people around the city being kidnapped or killed; loud booms and explosions in the distance. We were the only ones driving. It looked creepy; all the abandon or destroyed cars along the roads. It looked like a zombie apocalypse, but worse. Nathan stopped as we came to a dead end. The road was jammed up with cars and there was nowhere else to go. He slowly went to get out; I did the same.

"Nathan… do you really think it's a good idea to be getting out of the car out in the open?"

He looked over at me with an emotionless look on his face.

"It doesn't matter. Whether we stay here or wander the city, they'll find us eventually."

I swallowed my fear hard and nodded. Then, we began to walk down the road. Where was my family? Where was Nathan's family? Where were all our friends? Where was anyone?! We walked slowly, tiredly down the long, broken up, deserted roads between the crumbling, tall buildings. Dust drifted through the streets as the faint sound of sirens and car alarms were going off in the distant. We walked for hours; noon passed, and the sun was already beginning to set. We had finally reached the west side of the city.

I could see in the corner of my eye two silhouettes of those things. They were leaning against a building watching us as we walked by. I didn't know if Nathan saw them too, but I sure as hell did! They were only about thirty feet away. With they're creepy smiles, large statures and bulky muscles covered in what was probably some kind of weird 'space' armor, they looked terrifying. I slowed down, but one of them waved his hand in the direction we were heading and said,

"Oh, don't let us distract you humans. Just keep walking the way you were."

I looked at Nathan and then we both turned back to the way we were heading before. He grabbed my hand and held it tightly as we began power-walking away; their faint laughs becoming quieter and quieter the farther away we got. These beings seemed pretty irritable and cocky. I didn't like them. I didn't trust them at all.

Eventually, we came to the Brandt Centre and saw people, humans, gathering there; all of them looking terrified as if they were being forced to go there. We ran, still holding hands, into the slowly crowding area just out front of the Brandt Centre and got close to the front of a stage that had been set up. This must've been a planned and announced thing here in Regina and others in the surrounding areas must have been forced to come here too. Maybe our families were here.

Nathan and I made sure to run into the area as quick as possible so we could get to the front. He didn't want to, but I insisted on it. We stayed off to the side as the large, open area began crowding more and more. Two guards eyed me up while more and more people gathered around us. I guess they took a liking to me rushing to the front or something; not caring that I had my boyfriend with me, of course. Once the area was crawling with people, the guards on the outdoor stage stepped forward, giving a solid solute to their chests and staying silent, at first. One man approached from the back. Smiling like he was on the red carpet, not intimidated by ten thousand people, he was sure having a good, old time up there.

The strange and largely muscular man walked up to the mic stand. On the stage, a few humans had probably had set up for their arrival, and they sure enough were more than educated to know what we had set up for them. A ceremony almost; for the arrival of the extraterrestrial who were sophisticated, resembling humans almost completely. Stronger, more powerful and three times bigger in stature than humans; it was truly a sight to behold. A crowd of over ten thousand people and probably the bravest son of a bitch I've ever seen had the balls to walk up those steps, across that stage, face to face with that being and handed him a mic to put on the stand. The dumbasses that set all this up were too careless to not remember putting a fucking mic on the stand.

 _Good lord…_

The man smiled but was frozen. I could tell from where I was in the crowd with Nathan that the man was terrified to turn his back on this being from another world. The being gave a gesture to kindly leave, and so he did, and as fast as possible. He spoke quietly at first not knowing how loud it would be. The sound hummed through the speakers set along both sides of the crowd. He spoke louder,

"Hello…"

He had a sly grin on his face and a few people throughout the crowd waved and said hello back. Nathan was getting nervous, and I was already nervous, but I also found it hilarious too. Humans were dumbasses. I didn't dare laugh, though. There were about fifteen of these fairly identical looking muscular guys up there and from what I could tell, 'fan-girl-ing' of course, they looked and acted exactly like 'Saiyans' from the Dragon Ball Z, Super and GT series. The armor, the thick, black hair, the… the TAIL?!

 _HOLY SHIT!_

The man continued,

"No one speak, just listen…"

The crowd went instantly silent; he looked pleased. As though he were our master and we were his measly pets!

"Since the vast majority of all you little beings speak the English language, that's what I'll speak…"

 _They know other human languages… Oh, my God!_

"On May 7th of the Earth year of 1984, a microscopic drone was sent out from one of our space cruisers just outside of your galaxy. We had been studying your galaxy for far too long and needed to know if there was any intelligence or life within it…"

He then chuckled to himself,

"Intelligent… Ha!"

He was simply insulting us, but I didn't flinch, not a single muscle. In case nobody noticed, but I liked being ALIVE and would like to STAY alive! The man continued speaking,

"It detected the only planet with life and rich natural resources and immediately transmitting a landing location to it. Once it arrived in your hemisphere, it landed on one human being, one target. This target was not chosen, it was picked at random. Burrowing into that humans brain, it uploaded and implanted false imagery of our people, our culture and our lifestyles. It took what we were and used some voluntary civilians and even the Royal family to switch it around; make it the opposite, well, for some things. Basically, what I'm trying to say is that some of our people volunteered to act and record their voices and emotions, falsely. They pretended to be kind, caring, supportive and motivating. It wasn't until November 20th of that same Earth year that anything of our decent would be addressed. Predesigned characters and figures to what you humans call 'anime' were also uploaded into this human's brain and were meant for your world to eventually see. That human's name as we have recorded after watching him for the past thirty-seven human years is Akira Toriyama."

He paused for a moment as the crowd started murmuring and then a loud, deafening bang went off. He shot a bright yellow energy beam from his hand!

 _No, it can't be!_

I was in more disbelief than I had ever been before in my life. Most of the crowd ducked and flinched to the loud blast. The crowd went completely silent again. The man continued,

"He became well-known in the eastern hemisphere of your planet; well-known in the west too, but not nearly as much. He did exactly as we had planned. Put out a false reality for a children's show to brainwash the humans into loving and worshiping us; but the truth being that we are nothing like what Akira Toriyama had set out for us to be, thanks to our prerecorded drone…!"

He paused for a moment before he continued,

"Of course, his output of us being strong and ruthless was true, but… it was severely censored!"

Clenching his fist, he began to raise his voice,

"We are the most unforgiving, blood thirsty, war hungry species known in the universe!"

He paused, and then spoke sarcastically,

"Huh… I guess we do have something in common after all… other than looks that is!"

The men on the stage all laughed. Not a single human did. We were all almost pissing our pants in fear. He turned back to us and stared at all of us for a moment. He looked like he was analyzing all of us, but then he stopped; staring dead and cold eyes in my direction. I froze and stared right back at him. I have a physical and psychological problem where I cannot stare into another person's eyes for more than a few seconds at the most, but here, here that didn't exist anymore. His face went blank and that scared me the most. What could he possibly be thinking? A few people around me started backing away from me to make sure it wasn't themselves the man was staring down upon. He then gradually began taking his eyes away from me and once turned around, I almost fainted. Nathan caught me and helped me stand. The being on the stage turned his head to face the men at the back of the stage. He covered the top of the mic with one hand; he didn't want our people to hear whatever he was saying. He spoke to one of the men from the back and then he turned back around, taking his hand off the mic, not looking at me again.

 _Thank God, I thought he was going to kill me by just staring at me for a long moment there!_

"We know everything about your race; your cultures, your lifestyles, your people… everything… Since we all already know everything, we will only need to take all those that we see as fit, useful… or pleasing to the eye…"

He gave a sly grin, panning his eyes over in my direction for a moment and then quickly looking away again. I think that eighth of a second he stared at me was almost worse than the minute he stared at me just because of the context and what he was implying. I wanted to accept it as a 'compliment' because he basically said I was pretty, but… they're aliens, and very scary, violent, blood-thirsty ones, too! He inhaled deeply, taking in the scents of every living being around before continuing.

"To make a long story… a little bit shorter, we are taking hold of your planet, stripping it of its richest resources and all life forms, and then, selling it for profit."

It was silent for about three seconds for the information to sink in before he said his final statement to the whole crowd.

"…kill them all."

Silence… silence… and then, the outburst. People started screaming and trying to run. Nathan and I stood still. The man laughed loudly as he watched all the pathetic humans run away in fear. All the men behind began to fly and jump off the stage, grabbing people and killing those who tried resisting or fighting back. It turned horrifying.

The man kept laughing into the mic and then, the inevitable; when I dared look back up on that stage, he was already staring straight at me, but this time, a large bone-chilling, devilish smile crossed his face. Nathan was turned the other way, horrified as he watched hundreds of people being torn apart, slaughtered, and separated from their families and friends. Nathan and I, as well as about twenty or so other people, stood strong and tried not to be afraid. Not knowing that at that same moment, millions of humans around the globe were being slaughtered by these beasts. They were Gods compared to us.

We stood still and silent, and then without any warning, in a huge flash of light, the spokesman 'Saiyan' was standing right in front of us. Two others appeared alongside of him and he simply said over the screams of thousands of people, kneeling down to my level and taking a firm grasp at my lower jaw, he stared straight into my soul and said,

"We… Are… Real!"

I was completely paralyzed.

"You're… You're… You're S-Saiyans!"

He grinned but didn't say another word to me. He stood, letting go of me and looked at the other two.

"TAKE HIM!"

He spoke as pointing at Nathan, who turned right at that moment to find the two men with the spokesman grab him and pull him away from me.

"NOOOOO; NATHAN…!"

The spokesman grabbed my arms and began pulling me the opposite direction. He pressed his face against my ear, breathing heavily.

"You're a pretty, little human, aren't you?"

I squirmed in his grasp, desperately trying to get away.

"NATHAN! NO, STOP! LET HIM GO!"

"TAYLOR! LET HER GO, YOU BASTARD!"

Nathan threw a punch to the one, but he quickly dodged it and threw his fist into Nathan's gut. He gasped, falling forward, breathless, gasping for air. Blood dripped from his mouth.

"N-No… Taylor… l-let her go!"

The man holding me tightened his grip, grabbing both my arms behind my back and used the other to grab my jaw, forcing me to face Nathan and the two holding his arms back.

"Oh, what's the matter? Is that your mate?!"

Tears ran down my cheeks. I was so afraid.

 _Nathan, don't die._

He slowly began to raise his head, weakly, looking at me. He mouthed the words 'I love you' before the other man holding him jabbed his knee up it Nathan's side, forcing him to scream and fall forward again in pain.

"NOOOOOO; STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

The man holding me chuckled into my ear, biting the skin behind it and moving his hand from my jaw to my neck.

"TAKE HIM BACK TO THE SHIP! I'LL DEAL WITH HER!"

Nathan was pulled off his feet into the air, and within a flash, they were gone. I stared teary-eyed at the sky, burning with smoke and flame.

 _He's gone. Nathan… no…_

The Saiyan holding me tightened his large hand around my neck and bit my ear.

"I think I'll have some fun with you before I take you to the ship!"

"W-What are you talking about?! No! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The Saiyan laughed deeply under his breath.

"…but I think I'll need some help."


	4. Chapter 4: Too Close

**Chapter Four**

Too Close

My eyes widened. What… What was he talking about?! Before I even knew what was happening, the Saiyan blasted into the air, carrying me tightly in his grasp. I screamed, tightly grasping the clothing he was wearing. We were flying higher and higher, faster and faster. He laughed at my reaction and gripped my body tighter; groping me in all different places I didn't want to be touched. He did nothing more than stare down my shirt, grinning; he flew towards what I believed to be the Regina airport. It was nothing, but crumbled ruins and destruction, burning in different places and glass shattered everywhere.

When we arrived, there was a huge ship with flashing lights gleaming all around it and a huge opened door leading down to the ground. I could see people, humans, being boarded onto it with guards surrounding them as they walked up and inside. All around the entire area were hundreds of dead humans. It made me feel so sick. Limbs were torn from bodies, decapitated heads, blood washing over the grounds and the idea that the human species was going to become extinct if this continued.

We walked around and over all the dead humans towards a group of three Saiyans standing around talking. I immediately became terrified, for the most disturbing and gruesome images came into my head of what might happen to me, what they might do to me. No, NO! I wanted to run. I wanted to run as far away as possible, but there was no use to even attempt. I'd be killed immediately, or worse… (At least in my mind) The men were huge, bulky-built guys who probably had no cares and only two desires; the desire to kill… and to fuck.

"HEY!"

He scared me with his abruptly loud and low toned voice as he shouted to the others. They all turned their heads and as soon as I was in their line of sight, they began pacing towards us. They all grinned very animalistic.

 _No, No, No, NO!_

"Look at what I've got!"

He threw me against the ground in front of them. I hit the side of my face against the pavement hard; scratching and bruising my skin. They all chuckled almost maniacally at me lying on the ground. I winced at the immediate scraps and cuts on my cheek and forehead. I slowly brought my hand to my face, holding back all the anger and fear, tears burning to break through.

They all laughed as the Saiyan who brought me there sharply kicked me in the side, making me gasp and wince loudly in pain. I curled and clenched my side. Two of the men kneeled down and dared placed their hands on my back and sides, moving me up onto my knees; they only brought me to my knees.

 _Oh, fuck._

They both felt their hands all over me, brushing over my skin and chuckling at my immense fear of them.

"Fuck… she's soft; like an infinite…"

One of them spoke. I keep my eyes closed, too scared and in pain to open them. They all chuckled more, making me even more nervous. When I finally managed to open them, all I saw were their hideous faces and horrid grins. Their evil smiles were piercing a hole through my brain. I didn't want to look at them anymore. I glared at them and then quickly stared at the ground. All four of them were probably about twice the size of me and all about a foot to a foot and a half taller.

"Well, what do you think men? Did I get a good slice of the crowd or what?!"

The man to my left laughed while grabbing hold of my chin and cranking my head to the side so I faced him, only about an inch from his face,

"He-he, oh, yes! She'll do just fine! The King and his son will definitely like this one!"

I was sweating like crazy with tears just barely glistening at the corners of my eyes. I didn't want to look weak, but I couldn't help it. My face was throbbing, their rough and strong hands holding and grasping me to hurt enough as it was and I was beyond afraid.

"I sensed this one knew more about us than anyone else in that crowd…"

He chuckled evilly as I pulled my face angrily from the other's grasp and quickly came back to try and bite him in a fit of anger. He quickly grabbed my neck, pushing my head back, revealing the bare flesh of my throat. I grunted in anger, fidgeting and trying desperately to break free.

"He-he; little kitty's got claws…"

He inhaled sharply, and then spoke roughly through his teeth,

"I like that!"

Their voices were dark and hoarse, evil, pure evil. The man to my right kept his face too close to the side of mine, the side covered in scratches and dirt. He breathed hard and heavy against my neck. His breath reeked of what I presumed was some type of liquor and some other rancid odor; as if he'd actually eaten a human… or something anyways. I gagged and that was a HUGE mistake. He gripped my arm and side harder and pressed his grinning teeth against my cuts and scrapes, slowly licking his rough tongue against my already stinging skin.

"What's wrong, woman?! You can't handle us, is that it?!"

 _WHAT?! NO!_

I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled my face away from the other's grip and tried fidgeting around and squirming to try and get away.

"NO! STOP IT! LET ME GO!"

They all laughed and tightened their grips on me. The Saiyan that brought me to these hounds stepped in front of me and knelt down to my level. He moved one hand to my thigh but left it still against my shivering body. I was wearing tight, skinny jeans and a little tank top with a little long sleeved sweater that wasn't zipped up. My hair was still up in a messy ponytail (which I'd spent the past year and a half growing out again after cutting it short in early 2016), which the third man standing behind me knelt down and reached one hand around to my chest and grabbed my tied up hair roughly, making me squeak. He chuckled, grabbing up at my breasts roughly. Tears were making their way to the fronts of my eyes, piercing the corners in burning, salty water. The beast in front of me smiled fiercely, and then chuckled,

"He-he; I don't think so. Not just yet; we still would like to have a little fun before you'll have to be getting onto that ship!"

He spoke that as he pointed behind him at the huge ship. My eyes widened at the thought of having to get on a ship that I presumed was not only going to leave Earth, but going to their planet. I winced at his touch as he touched my thigh again, this time moving it slowly up towards my waist. The men laughed as they tightened their grips on me more, making my skin white under their hands and red and swollen around them.

"NO! STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE! LET ME GO, NOW!"

The man in front of me let go of my leg only to start fiddling around with his belt to his pants. One of the other men began tugging at the bottom my shirt.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO…!"

Right when I thought the worst was about to happen, I was 'saved', I suppose you could say. Another man emerged from the ship shouted at the men around me,

"HEY! WHAT DO THINK YOU'RE DOING?! THE AUCTIONING STARTS IN FIVE GOD DAMN MINUTES! GET HER ASS ON THE FUCKING SHIP, NOW!"

The two holding me let go angrily, grunting in displeasure. They all stood, including the man in front of me, who pulled me to my feet. The man in front of me did his belt back up and grabbed my arm to pull me up. He pulled me as he walked towards the ship; pulling me close to him, he leaned down to my ear and whispered in an angry, husky voice,

"I guess this is your lucky day! You better watch your back now, woman!"

I felt his breath hitch as he smelt the base of my neck, growling, before pushing me away to the other man who shouted at them.

"Take her, Brock, see if I care…"

The man who brought me here turned away and walked back to the others he was talking to before. I looked up at the other guy who 'saved' me as another man approached him from behind, staring at me, grinning.

"Who's this, Brock…?"

Brock stared down at me while still holding me without turning around,

"Just some new whore, Turles… Let's take her to the King."

My eyes went wide. What was I suppose to say? I pretended to be oblivious and tried to approach at a nicer angle.

"Thank you so much, sir… I…"

He cut me off by tightening his grip on my arm,

"Oh, spare me, girl! I have no desire to 'save you' from whatever our men do to you and your pathetic race. You are nothing more than a simple whore! Now, move, woman!"

He pushed me into the ship and the two kept close to me as we walked further into the ship. All around were machines and operating systems. As we got up to the next level, he rounded a corner to what looked like a giant dining hall without the table, just an empty floor and nineteen other girls about my age, maybe a few older and maybe a few younger. I felt like we were herded cattle that were about to be slaughtered. It happened to everyone else I knew and loved, so why not me as well? They were all off to the sides as we walked down the middle of the room. I was as angry as I was scared. Brock and Turles quickly grabbed me and held me tight and close to them.

"Hey, stop it! Put me down! Let go!"

I shouted; kicking my feet and trying to get my arms free.

"Let me go right now, you brutes!"

Brock just chuckled.

"She sure is feisty."

Though struggling was clearly useless, I persisted until I was brought into a large room in the ship filled with more of the aliens… Saiyans.

At the front of the room, a large man sat on a thrown, raising an eyebrow at our appearance. Once in front of the man, Turles let go and Brock threw me on the floor none too gently.

"Ow! That hurt, you bastard!"

I shouted. I turned my angry eyes on the large man sitting on the thrown glaring down annoyed at me.

"I suppose this big guy is your boss or something."

"Be silent!"

Turles snapped. All the girls stared in surprise at my behavior.

"You're in the presence of King Vegeta, the King of the Saiyan race."

I stood up and placed my hands on my hips. I was too angry to even care what was happening. I looked up at King Vegeta.

"Is that so? Well, if you're in charge around here, then you had better teach these two lackeys of yours a lesson in manners."

"SILENCE, BAKAD MONDES FEY…!"

King Vegeta bellowed leaning up from his chair.

"You will hold your tongue, girl!"

I immediately fell silent, flinching at the loudness of his voice and whatever he said. I looked down in fear of looking at him, shivering nervously.

"Y-Yes, sir…"

The King smiled.

"Good. Now… before I ask you my main question… let me 'properly' introduce myself…"

He smirked more and spoke,

"My name is Vegeta; King Vegeta, that is… Ruler of the Planet Vegeta…"

I stared with a stupid awe on my face, trying to stay angry still. He chuckled at my expression as did a few others quietly.

"Now, tell me, how old are you… in 'human' years?"

I took a deep calming breath, kind of confused with his strange question, but I didn't want to argue.

"First, let me apologize for my rudeness, sir… I-I'm just not used to being manhandled…"

I glanced angrily at Turles and Brock, still unaware that one of them was one that I absolutely loved in his anime counterpart, and then turned back to the King.

"…but, also, I'm… I just turned twenty, sir."

King Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm… you look a lot younger, that's the only reason I asked. Nevertheless, you are of a breeding… or… 'Legal' age among your people, so that won't be a problem…"

"A… A problem, sir…?"

He grinned.

"We have laws, too, you know. Oh, but, don't worry about it. A little weak woman like you shouldn't worry too much…"

I glared at him.

"Hey, you better stop insulting me. I don't care if you are the King here; you have no rule over me. I'm from here, Earth, not from wherever the hell you assholes are from! How do you expect to make up for treating me and my people like animals?! You have some nerve!"

King Vegeta's eyes narrowed.

 _This girl has some nerve, but she'll need to be taught her place here._

"Young lady, step forward, please."

The King's voice was lower and rougher now. I was very nervous suddenly; so nervous, I wasn't even sure if I could move, but I forced myself to take two steps forward before he said,

"Stop…"

The King stood up slowly and stepped down from his chair. He began to walk towards me. He easily towered another two feet over me; making him probably almost seven feet tall! Holy fuck!

I stayed staring at the ground, but a leather glove covered hand raised my chin and I was staring him dead in the face. He was the most intimidating man or being I'd ever had the misfortunate to come across. He grinned slightly while tracing his thumb lightly against the bottom of my lower lip. He slightly bit on the corner of his bottom lip before letting my chin drop. He paced so tauntingly slow around me, judging me head to toe.

"Vegeta, step out here, will you, please?"

I glanced up only to have the King grab my shoulder and push me down to my knees. I glanced over and saw everyone else bowing as well. The King stood proudly above me as I nervously looked ahead to see a figure appear from around the corner.

"What the…?"

"Be quiet and bow!"

The King's voice whispered threateningly loudly down at me. The man approaching the throne looked nearly identical to King Vegeta. They had the same face though this man lacked the beard; they had the same hair; only his was black rather than dark brown like the King's. The identity was too much to be a coincidence. I knew it was him, it had to be him. He looked exactly the same as his anime counterpart. He was wearing the same shining navy blue, white and gold armor with a long blood-red cape that hung elegantly from his shoulders just like the King had. The Royal families crest over his left chest plate. All my mind could focus on was… Prince Vegeta?!

I was beginning to tune out and almost went into tunnel vision; sounds were muffled and almost went completely out. I could hear the faint cloud voices of men and women around me, but I was lost in my own thoughts.

 _No, no, it's not him, it's not him; stop thinking it! It's not him!_

The King pulled me back up to my feet. As soon as he did that, I came back to reality, only to find that all the other girls who were around me just seconds ago were gone. I was left alone. The only human female in a large, empty room on the godforsaken ship, filled with probably about twenty Saiyan males.

 _Oh, God! Please, help me!_

Luckily, nothing happened… well, not at first. The Prince grinned wildly at me while I stood with the King standing right behind me. I was confused; the other men still murmuring and snickering, taunting my reason for not noticing anything.

"Welcome back! It's nice to see you're still with us! You really should stop daydreaming; especially in front of your new rulers. You keep missing out on all the excitement."

I was so confused. Where were all the other girls? What happened?

"I watched you outside earlier from my bedchamber… You truly are something else."

"Where… Where did everyone else go?"

I felt so stupid asking that question, but I had to ask. I was so stupid for letting myself get into this whole mess.

"They're all gone! Isn't that obvious?"

Oh, he was really getting on my nerves! All the other guards continued to chuckle. Trying to keep calm, I quietly and shyly asked,

"I know, but where?!"

He smiled a very unpleasant smile that made me feel like he was about to pounce on me.

"They were all taken to the slave corridors to be sold to our lower-class, superior and elite guards and warriors. Whoever wants them… you weren't sent because you weren't paying attention, and my father and I found that rather amusing."

I stayed silent.

"…but… I don't underst…"

"Shut up, woman! You will not speak without permission, is that clear?!"

I shivered and looked down shyly. I heard the King chuckle behind me as he left my side and went up to the throne again to get a drink.

"Y-Yes, sir…"

The Prince's smile grew wider. He chuckled slightly as his father began laughing,

"'Sir'… I like it when you say that."

The King was one creepy fucking bastard, but I couldn't say or do pretty much anything. The King soon stepped down from his throne again and said as he strolled up behind me again,

"You are our property now. You better not let us down…"

I shivered immensely at the feeling of his warm, alcoholic stanched breath roll over my neck. The King glanced up at his son.

"So, what do you think Vegeta? Did your old man make a good choice?"

His insanely low voice startled me. I shivered as I looked up to Vegeta, Prince Vegeta. He grunted as though he didn't care.

"Whatever, it's not like she'll be any different from the rest. At least, she's amusing, for the most part."

Oh, I never thought I'd ever think this but, I wanted to clock him in his jaw so fucking hard! The King looked down at me from behind and then said while still looking at me,

"Okay, she can be your personal slave, but if you get tired of her, please don't kill her or discard her to one of your lower-class fighting buddies… I think I may want her for a while. He-he… mon fey shali von maruko…"

The leather glove stroked the side of my neck and then firmly gripped on my arm, which made me jump.He dragged me over to Vegeta and stopped, having me face his son dead on. Vegeta pulled something out from the back buckle of his armor; a collar? You can't be serious. He ever so gently placed it around my neck and then armed it; he didn't once look me in the eye while putting it on. It was dainty and silver with a small light green light on the clasp, so I suppose if I now had to wear it all the time, it wouldn't look that bad or noticeable. He held a small, round silver remote in his large hand. Looking straight at me, his next words spoken to me were terrifying;

"You better not disappoint me or piss me off, woman… You don't want to know what'll happen to you!"

His words were cold and emotionless.

 _Jesus, somebody help me!_

King Vegeta left with a big grin on his face like he knew something bad was going to happen. Vegeta grabbed my arm and pushed me towards a hallway leading out of the hall; he didn't push me that hard, but his grip was firm and startling. I walked down the long hallway not looking behind me. I knew Vegeta was there; right there. I knew he was right behind me. I couldn't screw up, I couldn't do anything! What's going to happen now? Am I a slave now? Will it be just like in that one fanfiction that I read on the internet so long ago? What, God, what?!

We approached a door near the end of the hall and he grabbed my arm to stop me. He didn't say anything; he just unlocked and opened the door and threw me inside, immediately closing it and relocking it behind him. To my surprise, though, he wasn't in the room with me, he just locked me in alone, or, at least, I hoped I was alone.

It was dark. I got up and passed carefully to the wall trying to feel for some sort of light switch. When I couldn't find it, I just walked carefully and quietly towards the one window which had light shining through. We were in space and so close to the sun. I didn't dare look it was so bright. Was it our sun or was it of another solar system? So many questions were racing through my mind. Are we actually going to 'Planet Vegeta'? Is anyone in my family still alive? Where's Nathan?


	5. Chapter 5: The Prince Of All Saiyans

**Chapter Five**

The Prince Of All Saiyans Is Very Real

v

I didn't know how long I was in that room. Well over an hour, I figured. I didn't have my cell phone or a watch and there were no clocks anywhere that I could see. I had no idea how much time had passed. The door opened, scaring me a little, so I ducked down next to the bed in the other part of the room. I could see a shadow approaching, getting closer and closer. The figure was so recognizable; Vegeta. It was either the Prince or the King, though, and either would be just as terrifying. He stopped in front of me. I didn't want to look up, but I slowly did. Once our eyes connected, his immediately grew darker and a grin pierced across his face; it was Prince Jeeta. My heart almost stopped. What? What?! He stared down upon me with those gleaming, dark, coal-black eyes with God knows what going through his disturbed brain. They glared the glistening cat-like look for a few seconds.

 _They can see in the dark, oh, that's perfect…_

I thought sarcastically to myself.

 _Well, there's no way we'll be able to play hide 'n' seek!_

I thought to myself jokingly. All Saiyans had the same colored eyes, but his were so different for some strange reason. He wasn't wearing most of his armor anymore. He was only wearing a navy blue undershirt; tight gray work-out pants, white boots and his belt that made him look like Batman kind of. I laughed in my head but didn't show any humor on my face.

He slowly put his hand out, almost gentlemanly like, to pull me to my feet. I hesitated to take hold of him. I knew this wasn't him. I knew this was going to be too good to be true. Something very bad was about to happen.

He closed his hand around mine and I was raised to my feet quickly. With a jolt, I was up, staring him straight in the face. He took hold of my other hand so I couldn't 'escape', I guess. Our noses were so close to touching. We stood in front of the bedroom window; stars and distant planets shining through, brightening the room slightly. Vegeta took a step back, away from the window, pulling me with him into the darkness of the room. From all the fan-fiction's, I predicted what he was about to do. First, he was going the smell me; get my scent, which above all I thought was even scarier than him taking me as his own physically! Sure enough, that's what he did. His nose traced slowly down my neck, just barely touching my skin. He inhaled one long, deep inhale, and then, exhaled slowly against the side of my neck. I shivered uncontrollably. I couldn't help, but feel those strong feelings of torturous lusting.

 _No, No, NO! Don't do this, please!_

If I started to become 'turned on' by whatever sick shit he was about to do to me, he would easily and quickly capture my full scent. If I stayed calmer, it would take longer, but I didn't want this to go on longer.

 _What the fuck?!_

He stopped at my collarbone and raised his face back up to mine. He let go of my hands.

 _Wait, what?! What is he doing?_

He slowly began to pace around me, just like his father did earlier, not taking his eyes off of me for a second. Ah, yes, number two: he'll now 'check me out' to see if he likes or is tolerable of my body type, form and looks. He didn't stop grinning as he gazed upon me from head to toe.

 _What a fucking creep; does he actually find me attractive?! No, no way. 'The Prince of all Saiyans' likes me?! I don't think so._

He stopped again, right in front of me. He spoke calmly, but sternly,

"I think you'll be a fine toy for me. I do, however, have very high standards…"

He began to walk away towards the bed; holding his hands behind him as he strode so sophisticated. He gradually pulled his white leather gloves off and tossed them on the foot of the bed. He sat on the edge of the foot of the bed looking down at it and placed one palm down on the fine silk sheets and stroked it. His rough callused hand gently scratching at the fabric, a sound that I didn't prefer; it sounded like sandpaper against delicate, feminine skin, such as my own.

"You will be the 'perfect' toy for me… You will do every task and desire that I ask of you, and you will never, ever abject."

He paused, staring deep into my eyes,

"I haven't been with a human, yet… This should be interesting…"

He chuckled under his breath as his gripped his hand into a fist on the top of the bed.

"You humans are all the same; weak… You are weak. I control you, now!"

He got up off the bed and came back towards me. He used the gloveless hand to grab my chin and keep it in place as he stared deep into what felt like my very soul before aggressively letting it go, pushing me back slightly.

"I want you to please me. You will not be my father's property, you will be mine. You are mine. Do you understand me?"

I hesitated to speak to him. I didn't want to speak to him. He didn't even know my name, but I knew his. His grin turned to a frown and then, in the blink of an eye, he was an inch from my face with his hand around my neck. He didn't grip, but it was there, threatening.

"I said 'do-you-under-stand-me'?!"

His grip began to slowly tighten.

I nodded as fast as I could and whispered with so much fear,

"Y-Yes, s-sir…"

I was praying he wouldn't chock me to death for not answering his question quickly enough. Oh, God, I never knew he would be this threatening until he was right in front of my face. He grinned and released my neck. He stroked the back of his bare fingers down the side of my face that got scratched by the pavement. I winced at the soft, but rough touch against the stinging, red skin. He noticed the cuts and bruises; he studied it for a moment and then pointed into the other direction.

"There's the bathing room. Go and get yourself cleaned up for me."

He turned away and walked towards a small table that looked kind of like a bar. I slowly made my way to the washroom, glancing back every now and again until I was inside.

"By the way…"

I froze before closing the door. I slowly turned around.

"What's your name, human?"

"T-Taylor…"

He slowly looked up in the mirror behind the bar, looking at me through it grinning.

"Taylor… Okay… I'm sure you already know my name, human Taylor…?"

"Yes… Prince Vegeta…"

His grin grew wider.

"Good, now, go cleanse yourself; maruko…"

I stared for a moment, not sure of what he'd just said at the end of that reply he gave me, but then nodded and turned away, closing the door and went to lock it only to discover that there was no lock.

 _Oh, fuck. What if he comes in? Will he come in?_

v

I began to slowly undress. Taking every piece off as slowly as I possibly could, afraid that he'd walk in. He was… strange. He wasn't as vicious as I thought he'd be; considering all of the damn fanfiction that I read; I thought the second he put me in this room, he would've fucked the living fuck out of me! I suppose, maybe, he isn't as ruthless as most make him out to be. Once I was completely stripped of my clothing, I took a moment to stare at myself in the mirror, and then noticed the light on the collar around my neck went from green to red.

 _What, what does that mean?_

Then, the worst shock of stinging pain shot through me in an instance. I fell to the floor, grasping at the collar screaming. The pain went on and on! The collar was shocking me, burning me; I went like I was going to explode in a fireball of lightning and death. Right as the shocking submersed, Vegeta opened the door and stepped inside.

v

I looked up, using all my strength just to raise my head. My vision was blurry, but I knew it was him. He'd taken all his armor off and was just in his tight undershirt, pants and his belt with very specific things attached to it. He stared down at my frail, nude body. I shakily tried covering myself up, curling into a ball, feeling like I was burning alive.

"I wanted to test this collar on you. I thought now would be a perfect time!"

 _What, why?! Why now?_

"It's too bad I had to… You're such a pretty, little, delicate thing… I wouldn't ever want to hurt such a being…"

He chuckled quietly, but almost maniacally. It frightened me something fierce. I felt my heart ache and my head pound.

 _WHY?!_

He stared down at me with a very hurtful, dark tint in his eyes. The silver remote was in his hand, his thumb against the switch to raise the pain or lower it. He flicked his thumb and the pain shot through me again, and again, and again. I thought I was going to die of 'shock therapy'. I'd never experience a pain such as this before. He chuckled under his breath as he watched me wither in pain and torture. My whole body was covered in goose-bumps from the cold tiled flooring and the repeated shocks of electricity rushing into me. He lowered it gradually until it was at the lowest setting, which felt like a warm, buzzing, burning feeling through my whole body. Every fiber of my being was tingling with pleasure, I think. It felt like pleasure. I was actually beginning to enjoy the warm feeling, purring with it like a cat, until I looked back up at Vegeta. He had his head tilted back, eyes closed and inhaled deeply and slowly, and then exhaled slowly; his body shuddering as he did so. He was getting turned on by this, by me, by my… my… my scent! He could smell my true scent!

 _No, NO! I let myself go and now he has my scent. Fuck._

His eyes gradually opened and looked back down at me. His jaw shuddered into forming a smile across his face. He set the remote down on the counter and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his rock-hard muscled upper body to me. He tossed the shirt to the ground. The collar was still on, but it was still so low, it just felt like a warm, quiet vibration around my neck. Burn marks scattered all along my neck and collarbone, but I was numbed by the purring, soothing feeling too much to even notice anymore.

 _What a masochist… and he's only getting started…_

"Stand up."

I slowly, shivering from the cold air and ripples of faded electricity rushing through my blood, stood in front of him. Gently covering myself in embarrassment he took a small step closer. I looked away in embarrassment. I didn't want him to see me, but I was sure… that wasn't going to last long.

"Get into the… sh-shower…"

I stared at him for a moment. He sounded strained when he said 'shower', almost like it were called something else and he was just referring to what humans called it. 'Bathing stall'… funny. What was he planning on doing, though? I slowly took a few shaky steps towards the shower door, opened it, and then stepped inside, not looking back. Once the door closed behind me, I could hear the sound of his metal belt hit the floor and the sounds of zippers and clothing being removed from his body; dragging down his skin. I got very nervous. I turned the shower on, and surprising enough; it was pretty self-explanatory; cold and hot taps, left to turn off, right to turn on. The water began to spray down on me; it strung the scratches and cuts horribly, but I had the get all the dirt and germs out of them. The water felt amazing, considering the fact that I hadn't had an actual shower in about two weeks. I must have stunk terribly to all the Saiyan's with all their sensitive senses. Of course, they probably didn't care about that. I tried focusing on myself and not the man about to get into the shower with me.

The shower door opened and closed almost as fast as it opened. I could feel a lot of heat radiating from behind me. I didn't want to turn around. I felt his breath against my back. I flinched the second I felt the tip of his finger touch my back. I trailed it down my spine, freezing me in place; shivers rushed all throughout me; I was shaking uncontrollably.

 _No, fuck, no! Don't do this, please! Nathan! Nathan, help me!_

I was screaming for Nathan in my brain because I couldn't do it out loud; it wouldn't have changed anything even if I did. I'd probably be killed for it. I don't even know what's real anymore. His rough fingers traced along my shoulders, then stopped. He froze; my breath hitched. What?! God, what now?! I could faintly see him in the corner of my eye. What was he looking at? I did not expect what terrifyingly thing was about to happen.

"You have tattoos."

There was a slight curiosity, but evil humorous defiance to his voice.

 _Well, at least he knows what tattoos are! Saiyans must have them, too._

Before I could even turn around, Vegeta was right behind me, grabbed both my hands in one of his and then turning me to face the wall; pressing me against it. With his other hand into the center of my back, he growled at me. His voice was terrifying. He sounded like the devil himself.

"I-I… uhh… I…"

"I never noticed them before… hmm… strange… I guess I wasn't paying close enough attention to you… So, you're not as pure as I thought… tattoos are a great deal pain, are they not?"

What was I suppose to say to him?! Was he mad? Was he turned on even more? Was he just playing with me?! What?! WHAT?! Whimpering slightly at how hard he was holding me against the wall, he pressed me against the wall in the shower even harder as if he were trying to push me through it; the water spraying down on both of us.

"Why do you have my family's crest tattooed onto your back?"

His strength against me lessened enough so I could stand on my own.

"Woman… Answer me… now!"

"I love Dragon Ball!"

I said it so abruptly and fast in my scared, shaky, girlish voice, I wasn't even sure if he caught it.

"What?"

Yeah, that's what I thought.

 _Great, now I have to explain this to him!_

"Dragon Ball; it was the show implicated to represent who the Saiyans were and I loved it so much, back on Earth, that I got two tattoos to always remind myself of the impact it left on me. My left shoulder blade is the character Goku's symbol for wisdom, and the one on the right is…"

"It's the symbol of the Saiyan Royal blood line."

"Yeah…"

"Hmm…"

Wow, Vegeta and I were actually having a conversation; our first conversation; wait, was I supposed to be proud of that? He smiled as he stared at the markings on my back; he continued tracing his fingertips against my skin. It sent me into a shivering frenzy. Then, his hands traced down to the middle of my back and snaked around to the front, grasping at my breasts. I held my breath the whole time he was feeling me. He moved closer until his body was pressed against me. I could feel every muscle, every vein, 'everything'; all against me. He inhaled my scent more and more to the point where in thought he was just going to literally 'inhale' me! Then, I felt a slight pitch on my neck; he was nibbling at it. At first, for physically coming on to me, he wasn't 'that' bad, but, of course, as soon as I thought that, everything turned completely 'his way'.

I was spun around to face him. Our noses touched again. My eyes widened at the sudden speed. His strong arms reached down to my thighs and lifted me off the ground. I instinctually wrapped my arms around his neck, worrying I would fall. He chuckled at my reaction and lifted me slightly higher so my breasts were right in front of his face. Again, before I could even react to what he was doing, my right breast was in his mouth! I gasped at the feeling of his tongue and teeth against my sensitive skin.

 _No, stop it! Stop it, you fucking bastard!_

"No… N-No… stop it… Pl-Please… stop it."

I struggled to push him away, but he held me too tightly.

"You're certainly a little vixen… I bet you'll be very good…"

"Bastard, l-let go of m-me!"

Breaking his grip was impossible. He was literally like 'the man of steel'.

"I w-won't let you take ad-vant-age of…"

He quickly brought me back down to his level and kissed me, cutting me off from my complaint. I continued to struggle, refusing to return the kiss, even as his tongue forced its way into my mouth. I responded by biting him as hard as I could. He groaned loudly against my mouth and pulled away, violently from my mouth. The Saiyan Prince held me up with one arm while he used the other to hold against his mouth, in a brief moment of pain. He slowly began letting me go; my feet dropping to touch the floor. I stood with my back to the wall in front of him, angry and fuming. Blood dripped around his fingers. He wiped his mouth, glaring down coldly at me before spitting some blood out onto the shower floor. His tail lashed out under the hot shower water angrily. I didn't stop there, though; I grinned slightly before I quickly brought my knee up, slamming into his groin. Vegeta's eyes widened in shock and pain and he gasped out loud. He definitely wasn't expecting that! It allowed me to slip around him quickly and make an attempt for the door. I ran out of the shower and made it halfway to the door to the bathroom before I felt a tug on my damp hair. I fell backward and was dragged by my hair back into the shower stall. I cried out in pain from my hair being pulled practically off my scalp and being dragged across and cold, hard tiled floor.

"You've done it now, you little bitch!"

He snarled, slamming my head into the wall and closing the shower door again. Blood dripped from his mouth, down his chin; the shower water smearing and washing it down and away. His fangs were bore and his eyes were dilated drastically; the pupils small and thin like a cat's.

"I was going to be gentle on you, my 'delicate', little flower, considering you're a pathetic, little human, but now… I'm not holding back anymore."

He leaned down and grabbed my chin, pulling me back up to my feet and forced me to face him before kissing me again. I struggled, but he refused to break contact, being careful not to let me bite him again. I pounded at his shoulders with my fists as he lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. My blows to his body were becoming weaker and weaker as heat pooled in my belly from the Saiyan Prince's advances. His lips moved against mine, demanding me to respond. I wasn't kissing him back, but I stopped clenching my lips together, simply letting the kiss happen; I could taste his blood on my lips. Time seemed to melt away. I felt my body becoming hot and bothered. I wanted him to stop, but I also didn't want him to stop either. I hated myself for it. It was becoming hard to think. My head was pounding from being slammed into the wall. Suddenly, I became aware of the fact that our tongues were intertwined. The taste of his strong, metallic blood filled my senses. When had he forced his way into my mouth and why the hell hadn't I noticed before now? More importantly, why was I kissing him back? I stopped kissing him back and he just continued, going even harder and sucking on my lower lip. A moan escaped me and I felt him smirk against my lips. He finally broke the kiss, allowing me to take a much-needed breath of air. Vegeta grinned at me, finding it amusing how I still tried to resist what I was beginning to feel.

"Have you finally decided to give up, little human?"

That seemed to snap me out of my dazed state and I attempted to kick my foot up into his groin again, but the Saiyan Prince had anticipated this and refused to let me do that again by simply backing his lower body away and few inches.

"That's really not very nice… especially to your new Prince."

He said strictly, still smiling; his grip was becoming tighter on me.

"How would you like it if I did that to you?"

He pressed his knee up underneath me, between my legs and I gasped loudly, attempted to crawl higher up to get away from it. He chuckled at my attempt to escape his grasp.

"Play time is over, my dear. I'll have you screaming my name by the end of the night."

His hand moved to my breast as the other strongly held my body up against the wall.

"I don't… want this…"

"Liar…"

He muttered. I glared at him. My blush deepened. I shut my eyes tightly, praying it was just a bad dream.

"I-I can't…"

His hand traveled down my stomach, running over my smooth, dampened skin. The shower water warmly sprayed down over us, making it even harder to think clearly.

"Why do you resist?"

"B-Because it's wrong… I-I'm not ready… Pl-Please…"

I whimpered quietly. I was so afraid.

"Doesn't this feel good, though?"

"I-It d-does feel g-good, b-but…"

My resolve was weakening further. His touch became less seductive and gentler, letting up slightly, but not enough for me to get away.

"I will make you acknowledge your desires, my pretty. By the time we are through, you won't be able to deny that you belong to me."

"…but I… I don't want to… acknowledge… any of that."

I whispered weakly.

"I don't want to give up what I have with… N-Nathan…"

He studied me for a moment. I was hesitant to say Nathan's name, but I did.

"Is that a fact? Was he your former mate? The one you were with before arriving here?"

He ran his finger over my lips, noting how they seemed to open a little more when he did so.

"Stop it! You… BASTARD…!"

He laughed at my comeback. That was it; he had won. I was out of excuses.

"Oh, hush, don't worry my little human. You are my new slave, my new toy… my new whore. I will take 'good' care of you. As long as you behave, and don't pull anymore stupid stunts like biting me or kneeing me in the groin, then you have nothing to fear…"

He kissed me again. Tears crept up in my eyes and I clenched my lips together tightly, but it only lasted for a moment before I began accidentally kissing him back with all the pent up lust I had felt over the past few days.

 _…All too easy…_

The Saiyan Prince thought with a smirk. I couldn't control myself from moaning. I stopped kissing him back and just let him kiss me. I didn't want to kiss that beast. Out of all seven and a half billion people on this planet… why me?! The moans were quiet and small, but his sensitive hearing heard, and he sucked and bit on my lip, quickly lifting me higher again and ravaging the skin of my breasts harder than ever; alternating every few seconds. He soon lowered me back down to his level again. My eyes were closed. I didn't dare open them. I was flushed in the cheeks from total embarrassment and humiliation. He leaned in until his lips brushed over mine; slowly pressing against them again. He was kissing me again. It was soft and gently this time, though. I was still nervous. I didn't want to kiss back, but as soon as my jaw relaxed, he forcefully went in completely, his tongue and all his pride once again. I could barely breathe. Then, I could feel something I didn't want to feel; his pressed against me; his manhood pressing against my womanhood. He slowly broke the kiss, breathed slowly, and then, a small grin appeared on his smug face, sharp teeth showing under his lips, like vampire teeth, and he jolted his body up, ramming himself inside of me.

"AHHHHHHHHH…!"

I screamed, not because it hurt, which it did, but because I didn't want it to happen. He began thrusting, pleasuring himself as I fell to his shoulder, my arms still wrapped around his neck. He grunted and moaned loudly to himself. He moved faster and harder, squeezing his hands on my buttocks and hips. He dug his nails deep into my skin, piercing through. Small trickles of blood smeared my sides and dripping to the floor of the shower; the water taking it away down the drain. He continued his fun for about fifteen minutes straight. While he was having the time of his life, tears filled my eyes in sorrow.

 _Nathan… Nathan, I'm so sorry. I need you right now… Where are you? Please, help… help me…_

He finished, but he didn't pull out.

 _Fucking asshole…_

Thank God I was still on birth control. I prayed that the Saiyan's seed wouldn't have any negative effect towards my Earthling birth control, though. Once he finally pulled out, he licked the base of my neck slowly and gently before clenching his teeth into my skin.

"AAAHHHHHH…! ST-STOP! AHHHHHH! ST-STOP! I-IT HUUUR-RRTS-SS…!"

Blood began to run down my bicep to my elbow and down my shoulder blade and back. I began getting dizzy and nauseous. I felt like I was going to pass out. As soon as his teeth came out of my skin, the last thing I saw was his sly eyes glowing darkly into mine as he grinned, licking the hot, thick blood from his teeth; the images becoming blurred, and then, nothing, but blackness.

Vegeta chuckled to himself and then shut the shower off. He opened the shower door, grabbed a towel and began drying his hair while still carrying me with one arm. He returned to the bedroom, where he lay me down on the silky smooth bed. He completed drying himself and most of my body off before redressing and then leaving, locking the door to the bedroom behind him. He was completely unaware of what he had just done moment ago. He would figure it out a few minutes later.

 _Oh, this is going to be fun…_


	6. Chapter 6: You're Mine

**Chapter Six**

You're Mine

v

Commander Zoutar, leader and 'soon-to-be' supreme ruler of Planet Aurelia, a low-level, mud-ball of a planet, landed and merged his ship with King Vegeta's. He boarded and immediately went into the council hall. Three hours had passed of doing nothing, but discussing new tactics and battle strategies. Commander Zoutar stayed seated, stirring his wine in his glass slowly and carefully. Though, Commander Zoutar was the supreme ruler of such a weak, useless planet, he was a strong ally to the King. He was the Commander since Vegeta was a young child. God, how Vegeta wished he had killed him years ago. Since he and his father were close allies, though, Vegeta wasn't planning on doing anything just yet. He would simply ignore like he had all the other years with his 'battle' this and 'commander' that bullshit.

Vegeta shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the head of the space station droned on and on about the cost of living. His current complaint was that under the current Empire taxation scheme, rates would have to rise again and that would put a large strain on the economy of the space station. Finally, his father appeared to have had about as much of the man's droning as he could stomach, and he silenced the man with a wave of his hand.

"I can understand your concerns, Commander Zoutar."

His father smiled thinly and finished the glass of wine he'd been sipping,

"Unfortunately, due to the current state of the Saiyan economy, it is necessary for these rates to rise and the taxation rate to remain steady. The Empire is in need of credits to fund for future battles."

He paused and his smile took on a more threatening edge,

"Surely your people can understand that paying an extra twenty credits is a cheap price for safety?"

Commander Zoutar lowered his eyes and muttered something that sounded like a reluctant agreement as he sat back down, looking unhappy. His father caught his eyes and nodded and Vegeta rose and walked to his side. They'd listened to the man's complaints which Vegeta hoped meant that they were now free to return to Planet Vegeta. He loathed these political trips with his father; they were always boring.

"I bid you goodnight, gentlemen. I'm heading back to my ship."

His father nodded at the men and stalked off. Vegeta gave his own nod and followed in his father's wake, feeling acutely annoyed at his father's pompous attitude as he swept along the hallways until he reached his set of suits. He approved of the way his father treated their lesser rulers and commanders, but not of the way he treated him. Whenever they were on these treats he treated him more as one of his advisers and less like his son and heir. It was quite frustrating to follow in his father's wake.

"Will you join me for a drink, Vegeta?"

His father opened the door to his suite of rooms and entered, not bothering to wait for Vegeta's answer and not expecting one. He poured out two cups of a sweet, intoxicating brew he was fond of, but which Vegeta personally found repulsive, and motioned his son towards a seat.

"Something you wished to discuss, father?"

Vegeta took a sip and forced himself to swallow the horrid liquid without showing his displeasure. He wished he had his favorite brew among the ship.

 _Next time…_

He thought to himself. His father sat back and swirled the liquid around in his glass.

"Nothing, in particular, I just needed to get away from the commoners."

His father's lip curled with distaste.

"I fail to see how they cannot comprehend that a rise in rates is necessary for us to continue our assault on other galactic federations trying to overthrow Planet Vegeta."

"Like you say, father, they're commoners. You can't expect them to understand the affairs of the Empire."

Vegeta said the first thing that came into his mind, hoping to placate his father enough so he could leave and get back to his room; and that delectable little human woman known as me within it. His father chuckled softly,

"You're right, of course."

He looked up at Vegeta suddenly and took a sip of the drink.

"Tell me, how is the whore I purchased for you?"

Vegeta bristled at the word 'whore', even though he had used it himself to taunt me before,

"Fine…"

He shrugged and put the cup of revoltingly sweet stuff down as he folded his hands in his lap.

"Just fine…?"

His father frowned suddenly.

"She isn't dead already is she? I swear if you kill off another one of your slaves I'll…"

"Oh, she's alive. She's very much alive."

Vegeta smirked as he remembered how alive I had felt as I'd struggled under him. His father's mouth twisted unpleasantly,

"I take it she was well suited to her task? It's no secret that your tastes in women run to the masochistic and submissive."

The Saiyan Prince shrugged and glanced away; this was not the kind of talk he wanted to have with his father.

"I wouldn't call her masochistic, although she did seem to enjoy being royally fucked."

His father shook his head and frowned,

"I've never understood how it is that you can take pleasure from causing another person pain on a sexual level. Control and power I understand, but not pain."

"I don't take pleasure from giving everyone pain…"

Vegeta bristled again and scowled when his father's expression made it clear he required a further explanation.

"I find that watching a woman's body squirm with pain and pleasure under mine, and knowing that I can control her with the pain, is extremely satisfying!"

The King leaned back in his chair and poured himself another drink,

"That was a little more then I wanted to know, Vegeta."

He glanced at the clock and grimaced.

"I have to attend another meeting. You're excused. Go back to your room and enjoy your new toy."

"Yes, father."

Vegeta put his still-full glass down and left without looking back. Walking out the doorway, he muttered the subtle words,

"Oh, I certainly will…"

v

I was curled up on the couch in one of the new dresses that a tailor had dropped off earlier sometime after Vegeta must've left; I must've dozed off because I didn't hear or see them come in. The dress was rich silk that had been dyed in vibrant shades of orange and yellow as if it were alight with fire. Now, despite the fact that the tailor had gone and I still had other clothing to try on, I still wasn't able to make myself move. I decided against wearing my other Earthly clothes I had before getting onto the ship because Vegeta probably demand I strip and put one of the new dresses on anyways, so I just put the dress on and said fuck it.

I was completely exhausted and pissed off and sad and every other negative feeling in the dictionary, but I didn't want to fall asleep or even slightly drift off in case I woke up in an even worse situation. I couldn't remember how long ago it had been since I had been taken from Earth, maybe only a few hours or maybe it's already been over a day. All I knew was that things had quickly gone from bad to worse. My body ached in places where it hadn't ached in a very, very long time. I changed my position on the couch and wished I could go to sleep on a real bed, but as soon as I opened my eyes and caught sight of the bed across the room, I shut them again. I didn't want to be on 'his' bed. That's why I moved. At the back of my mind, I could almost hear a voice softly whispering to me. Telling me that I really was nothing, but a slut! After all, I'd enjoyed all those horrible things that Prince Vegeta had done to me in that shower! I'd enjoyed it and I wanted more… but… Nathan…

The door beeped a warning again, and I shrank down lower onto the couch and shut my eyes. I didn't need to be a mind reader to guess who it was this time. It was unlikely that he would care that I was bone-shatteringly tired or that my body was aching from his cruel treatment earlier. He would just want to fuck me again, and again, and again until he got tired of me and killed me! Whenever that would be, I didn't know.

"Woman…?"

His tone was questioning and a perhaps even a little sly sounding. I stayed silent and kept my eyes closed as I heard him walk across the room and then walk back again.

"Oh… you're there."

He sounded oddly disappointed, and I made the mistake of opening my eyes to find him staring down at me.

"I thought maybe you were playing a little hide 'n' seek with me. You know… that's a Saiyan favorite of mine! All us Saiyans played it as children… and still do as adults… he-he; if you know what I mean!"

I curled into a smaller ball and glared at him, trying hard not to show any fear to him

"You're sick."

"No, just hopeful…"

He walked over and sat on the couch beside me.

"I had a really bad day."

I stayed silent and tried to ignore him.

"You're supposed to ask me why it was so bad, woman!"

Vegeta prodded me in the side and gave me an expectant look. I sighed,

"Why was your day so bad?"

"I had to listen to people speak… about crap I already knew! It was fucking terrible! Annoying bastards, all of them!

"You had to actually listen to people? How terrible…"

My voice was thick with sarcasm and I wondered if he'd kill me if I made him angry enough. A quick death was looking pretty good to me right about now.

"I take it your day was pretty hard, too?"

Vegeta sidled closer and reached out to touch the material of my dress. It was one of many that I decided to put on.

"You look very sexy… and very fuckable!"

I glanced up and glared at him, but didn't rise to the bait and kept my mouth shut. If he wanted to play games and get himself turned on by talking dirty, then I would let him. I wasn't going to play along like some compliant, little concubine. This was not my choice and would never be my choice.

"You know, you're no fun when you're like this."

He sat back again and just stared at me curiously, as though I was something of a puzzle to him.

"I've never met a whore who acts quite like you before."

"Like what? This is how I always am and this is how most 'normal' people act to psychos like you…"

I watched him warily, not liking the strange, playful light in his eyes. He looked like a cat with a mouse. The Prince looked thoughtful for a second then continued to speak, ignoring me as though I hadn't even spoken.

"Then again… I like you better now than how you were earlier."

I finally felt angry enough to sit up straight and I glared at him.

"You mean terrified? You're a sadistic and frightening bastard, you dumb fuck!"

He watched me with amusement and grinned.

"You really are different to most of the women I've known. Most of them wouldn't dare talk to me like that. All the 'hurtful' names and rude comments…"

"Maybe I want you to just kill me."

I stared into his frightening black eyes, my expression daring him to kill me.

"Maybe…"

Vegeta agreed,

"…but I won't; you're too interesting to kill…"

He abruptly reached across and pulled me into his arms, his arm muscles like steel under my hands. I made a sound of protest but was far too tired to put up much of a fight as he settled me into his lap and ran his hands up my waist to cup my breasts, his thumbs running lightly over my pebbled nipples which he could feel through the thin, thin material. I could feel his erection, hot and hard, pressing into me through our clothing and the feel of it made my mouth run dry.

"I… I'm too… tired."

I stammered and tried to wriggle out of his hold, frightened by the feel of his desire for my body and frightened by my own natural response.

"So am I…"

Vegeta's hands dropped from my breasts and began tracing the flame pattern of my dress, the feeling of his light touched through the silk sending shivers up my spine,

"…but I'm not too tired for a little fun with you."

"I am…"

"I didn't ask you if you were or weren't."

Vegeta snapped as he turned me around in his lap until I was straddling him, the material of the dress bunched up around my waist. I watched him with a detached look in my eyes as he undid the tie at the back of my dress and slipped it over my head so that I was straddling him in just a pair of lacy briefs and a strapless, thin bra. Even though the exhaustion I felt made me, even more, nervous and frightened, I was aware that there was nothing I could do from letting him take whatever he wanted from me. I belonged to him now. I was his.


	7. Chapter 7: An Eye For An Eye

**Chapter Seven**

An Eye For An Eye

v

Vegeta's eyes glowed darkly at the bare skin of my body; as he stared so hard, I swear he was trying to burn holes straight through me.

"Hey, very sexy…"

He began to massage my breasts again, his hands squeezing my rounded chest none too gently.

"You know, I've been fantasizing about you looking like this all day."

He leaned in and breathed in my scent before very gently kissing me on the neck, his teeth grazing my skin lightly.

"I don't want to hurt you, you know. Not when you're in a mood like this."

Vegeta took a piece of my hair in his hands and looked idly at it, twirling it around his finger and then letting it go.

"It's only fun to hurt people when they enjoy it, too, and I don't think you'd enjoy it in a mood like this."

"Probably not…"

I whispered as I swallowed hard, finding it harder and harder to think as his hands trailed down my body and grabbed my ass, grinding my hips against his.

"If I don't fuck you tonight, will you promise to do whatever I ask you to do in the morning?"

He seemed to find the prospect exciting and I wondered if he was playing another game with me since he was obviously very aroused. I made a non-committal sound and tried not to look scared.

"Let me rephrase that; if I don't fuck you now, will you give me a repeat performance of what you gave me earlier on in the day? I want to fuck you while you scream again…"

"I don't know."

I interrupted him breathlessly, exhausted and scared of what he'd do to me tomorrow. He grinned and the look in his eyes was very male as he looked into my face.

"Well since I own you, I'll decide for you. In the morning, you're going to give me the best fuck of my life, whether you want to or not."

"But..."

"In the meantime, you can pleasure me in other ways."

He lifted me from his lap and placed on the floor between his legs, holding me there with one hand behind my neck, while the other freed his throbbing erection from his pants.

"I'm sure even a naïve, little Earth girl like you knows how to give pleasure orally?"

His voice was cruel and mocking and I could only nod as I leaned forward, taking his cock in one hand and glancing up at him quickly as I bent over him and took him in my mouth. It felt embarrassing to have to take his penis in my mouth. I wrapped my lips around his cock and began to suck as I moved my mouth up and down, swirling my tongue around and closing my eyes. I almost choked when his hand tightened on the back of my neck and he thrust his hips forward, forcing it deeper into my throat, but I kept going, spurred on by his thrusting movements and the sounds of pleasure he was making. Even though part of me was scared, there was something about what I was doing to him that turned me on. I had done it to Nathan several times in the past, but something was different. Maybe it was different because it was a different person… I don't know. I was enjoying his firm hold on the back of my neck as I obediently sucked his cock. I couldn't have said why, but the idea that he was so much stronger than me (like most guys I knew) was exciting and by the time Vegeta tangled both hands in my hair and rammed his dick down my throat as he came, I was soaking wet. Why, why'd it have to be for HIM, though?! Even the knowledge that I was nothing to him, just a convenient body to use for his pleasure didn't have any effect on me for some reason. Maybe it was the bite… was I truly his mate? Was I something to him? I wasn't sure if I wanted to throw up, to cry or if I wanted to beg him to fuck me when he was done. I'd sworn that I would never be anyone's slave, so why was I enjoying it? He hurt me and took everything away from me; why'd I enjoy this?! Why did I want more?! Fuck, I was just a whore. What was happening to me?!

v

I watched Vegeta as he slept, staying quiet and still as I studied his face. It was strange, but he looked younger in his sleep and much less like a bastard, hell, he actually looked quite handsome. He muttered something in his sleep and the arm that was draped across me tightened momentarily. I swallowed a frightened squeak and held h my breath, terrified that he would wake up, but his breathing evened out and I relaxed. I slowly let out the breath I was holding and let myself go back to studying him. It was strange, but I couldn't remember ever hating somebody as much as I hated Vegeta. I'd told people that I hated them before, but after experiencing the rage that Vegeta evoked in me, I knew that I hadn't experienced real hate before. My hate for Vegeta was pure and simple; he'd essentially stolen my life from me. My hate was so strong that it was eating away at me like some sort of parasite in my chest. My eyes gleamed in the darkness and briefly I wondered how easily I could kill him while he was asleep. Dare I even try?

Although learned a lot about Saiyans since they first arrived back on Earth, there was some information which their overlords had managed to withhold from the human race. Their power levels were one such example. Would Vegeta have powered down enough to be hurt by me in his sleep? Or was he still strong enough to withstand any attack I made? I sighed; even if I wanted to attack him, I couldn't reach anything which would do him serious harm. Vegeta had handcuffed one of my hands to the bed. It was frustrating and embargoing to be kept in chains, and I'd had trouble sleeping because of the heavy cuff around my wrist. I glared at it as it sat around my wrist, before forcing me to tear my eyes off the source of my inner rage. I ran my gaze around the room again, searching for something, anything, which might cause Vegeta harm. After all, what kind of normal person liked somebody hurting them or got aroused when being forced to give a blowjob? Vegeta had been the one to make me this way, I was sure of it and I was going to make him pay for twisting me into this new creature of darkness and hatred.

I stared at the ornamental figure standing on the bedside table and felt my lip curl into a sneer. It was a rounded sculpture of a Saiyan male and appeared to be made of flimsy clay like material. I had noticed it earlier and discarded the idea of using it as a weapon, but now I was desperate. Even though it looked as though it would shatter instantly if I tried to hit Vegeta across the head with it, it was a chance I'd have to take. If I was unlucky, it might only give him a nasty fright and he'd punish or kill me for it, but if I was lucky, then the ornament might not be as flimsy as I thought it looked, and he might get hurt… and then he'd punish or kill me. At that moment, all I could think about was,

 _Great… just great…_

If the latter happened then at least I would have injured him in some small way and it would be a revenge of sorts! I strained my hand towards the ornament and managed to catch hold of it. Carefully, I sat up in bed and moved Vegeta's arm off of me, praying to whatever God might be listening for Vegeta not to wake up. I got a more secure hold on the ornament that, sadly, was hollow and, even more, fragile than I originally thought. I bit my lip as I stared down at Vegeta's sleeping face, then focused on the ornament and brought it down on Vegeta's head as hard as I possibly could. Vegeta's response was instantaneous; he jerked awake with a strangled cry and jerked backward off the bed, crouching in a defensible position. His eyes were wild, and his Saiyan tail had puffed up in fear, much like a cat's tail. Unable to stop myself, I let out a snort of laughter at his reaction. The Saiyan Prince blinked and focused his dark eyes on me; his look quickly switching from fear to anger as he stood up and stalked back towards the bed.

"You… insane… little… bitch!"

He raged at me as he clenched and unclenched his fists. I stopped laughing and could only make myself look as small as possible as he very slowly and very angrily came towards me. I cowered, remembering Vegeta's threats of torture if I failed to please him. Cursing myself for my stupidity, I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable pain of death. I'd let my anger take control of me, and now, I was going to be tortured to death by this sadistic madman!

For a moment, I thought that he had activated my collar then I realized that I was lying on pieces of the broken ornament. I wrapped my injured hand around a shard of the broken pottery and focused on Vegeta again. If I was going down, then I wasn't going down without a fight! I waited until Vegeta was almost upon me, and I could feel his power crackling over me as it rose. Then with a scream, I slashed upwards at Vegeta's chest. A bright red line followed the path of the makeshift knife, and blood began to seep from the deep cut. Vegeta growled and leaped on me, pinning my hand above my head, before wrestling the pottery shard out of my other hand. He glanced at it and then at his chest before growling again and tossing the shard over his shoulder.

I glared fearfully up at him, trying to show no signs of fear as he held both hands over my head with one hand. The other hand wiped at the blood on his chest, but only managing to smear the blood across his chest in a bright red streak. He looked down at me as though I was mental to have done something like to him, and I suppose it was possible that I officially was.

"That hurt, woman."

Vegeta glared down at me, continuing to smear the blood as he watched me squirm beneath him.

"It was meant to!"

I tried to spit at him, but Vegeta lightly smacked me across the face before I could.

"Now, now, you should have more respect for your betters."

"You're not better than me!"

I watched him bitterly, wishing I could break free and make him see what it was like to be a slave. Vegeta laughed and lowered his face to mine.

"You know if you wanted to play rough with me all you had to do was ask. I'm not averse to playing these little games; I just like a little warning before hand."

"I wasn't playing a game! I was trying to kill you, you fucking idiot!"

I turned my head to the side angrily, holding back too many tears, as Vegeta lowered his bloodstained hand to my face and smeared his blood across it.

"Were you? Then perhaps next time you should try hitting me over the head with something a little harder."

Vegeta reached for the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out the remote to the collar, slowly raising it up in front of me. My eyes widened in fear. He smiled and then, with no warning, he rolled the switch up to maximum power. I saw sparks of lights and my whole being went numb. I couldn't control my screams. I could hear a high pitched ring in my left ear and the unmistakable laughter of Prince fucking Vegeta in the right. My eyes rolled back as the pain continued on. After about a solid minute of shocks shooting through me, he shut the remote off or, at least to a really low setting, leaving the collar burning hot, burning a line across my neck and activated still. I couldn't feel anything. I lay there shuddering; my skin burning and tingling with static. All I could hear were voices I once knew very well calling out to me to try and help me. My eyes slowly opened again, and Vegeta sat still in front of me, grinning evilly. He could've killed me! Was he really that fucking insane?!

Vegeta stared down into my hazy but angered gaze for what seemed to be an eternity before he lowered his mouth to mine and kissed me in what was definitely a rough and painful kiss. Vegeta moaned as he tasted his blood on my lips. Small sparks shot into him, even after the shocking was all done, the static remained for a while afterwards. His free hand felt around on the bed until he found another shard of the pottery. He then sat up again, still straddling me. Very slowly and deliberately, Vegeta waved the shard in front of my face, ensuring that I could see what he was about to do.

"What's that saying you humans have…? 'An eye for an eye'…?"

Vegeta felt a rush of adrenalin fill him as he watched me go pale with fear as I came to.

"Yes… I think that's the saying I'm after. Now, since you slashed me across my chest I should slash you across your chest, shouldn't I?"

I shook my head, breathing heavily from the shocking, and unable to speak for the knot of fear in the back of my throat. It was still kind of hard to see and hear, but he was there, terrifying as ever.

"No? You don't think so?"

Vegeta put the shard down next to him and undid the handcuff that held me to the bars on his bed's headboard. He threaded it through the bars, and then he closed it around my other wrist, so that I was properly handcuffed to the bed by both hands, and he had his hands-free to do whatever he desired.

"Now, this is better, isn't it? I have two hands free to work with…"

Vegeta picked the shard back up and studied it.

"It looks pretty sharp, but maybe I should test it out…"

He put the shard to my upper arm, keeping it dangerously close to my flesh.

"No… N-No… N-No… pl-please… I'm sorry… Please, Pr-Prince V-Vegeta…"

I was shivering relentlessly as he leaned down closer. My voice was weak, scared and small, making him enjoy it even more. The anticipation of the pain was destroying me. He soaked up every ounce of displeasure and discomfort I was going through; with a big, evil grin plastered to his face. He chuckled lowly before hushing me and sliced it down; it left a small, but neat slice in its wake. I screamed as the pain cut though me, with the wound stringing wickedly. It hurt far more than I had expected it would; even worst that when I got my tattoos done. The cut caused an agony that was sharp and sweet.

"Shhh, it's okay…"

Vegeta licked the cut, working another smaller scream from me.

"Please, don't… St-Stop it…"

I began to sob as he lifted the shard once more.

"Come on now, you got to hurt me, it's only fair that I get to hurt you in return. Besides, you promised me last night that you'd give me the best fuck of my life this morning, and I intend to take you up on the deal."

Vegeta ran his hand down my body, which was clothed only in what he had left me in last night; my lacy briefs.

"V-Vegeta…"

His eyes panned up to mine. He looked dangerous. I was angry and enraged with him. He wanted a good 'fuck', well then… I'd sure as hell give him a good 'fuck'! I forced myself to grin, making him look more curiously at me. Tears smeared my face, but I forced myself to play this disturbed game of his.

"C-Can I d-do something?"

His eyes focused darkly on mine.

 _What is this woman thinking?_

"What is it?"

"W-Well, if you undo these handcuffs, th-then I'll t-tell you…"

He glared at me. He gave me a serious look, as if saying 'no' through his eyes. He slowly crawled back up my body to my face and grinned.

"Tell me, and maybe I'll consider it…"

I grinned, a small, but mischievous grin. I forced myself to suppress the extremely painful rush of heat shooting through my upper body from that cut. Vegeta reached up to the cuffs, but just left his hands there, waiting for me to respond.

 _Damn, now I feel like a masochist! Fuck!_

"I want to please you… myself… I don't want you to do anything, but lie there… and let me… please… my… master…"

His eyes were hazy and his lower lip shuddered as I spoke so seductively to him. I bet no woman had ever done what I was about to try. Hopefully, it would work. He swallowed hard before he slowly undid the cuffs and freed my hands. Before I could do anything, he grabbed one of my wrists tightly and stirringly spoke into my ear,

"As soon as you please me with whatever you have planned, I'm putting these back on you, so I can do what I want to you… You will be punished for what you did… but I'm curious, so…. I'll let you continue for now… but don't piss me off… understand?"

I nodded. Slowly, he released me. I shakily sat up against the headboard and patted my hand on the bed next to me, gesturing him to move there. He didn't take his eyes from me for a second as he moved to where I gestured. He looked like an untamed animal that just escaped a zoo. I moved to the edge of the bed once he was where I gestured to sit and got off of the bed. I saw him in the corner of my eye as I went to the dresser; his eyes were fierce as he watched me. I grabbed a match that was on top and lit the candle, bringing it back over to the nightstand near the bed. I then grabbed the things in the drawer on the nightstand that he'd used on me a few times. His face was blank, almost pale.

"Prince Vegeta, may I put these on you?"

He glanced at the cuffs in my hand. He grinned, knowing damn well he could easily snap those in two like it were nothing if he wanted to, but… there was something about the way I was talking, the way I was standing; with my hip out and that ring in my sweet, girly voice. Even though I was in excruciating pain, I didn't care. I wanted to please him like no other woman had. I wanted to tease him, to trick him, to deceive him, and to control him into doing what 'I' wanted. I wanted to play with him as if he were MY toy! He glanced up at me and then back down to the cuffs. He didn't speak; he just leaned over and grabbed them from me. I smiled more as he clicked one around one wrist, put them around one of the bars of the headboard, and then, clicked the other to the other wrist. He laid flat with his hands above his head, getting himself comfortable.

 _Sure, I'll play along… my mate…_

I climbed over him, straddling his hips, and then, planted my hands gently down on his hard chest. I felt his breath hitch slightly as I touched him. I gently stroked my finger tips down his skin, making him begin to breathe faster and heavier. I felt his muscles tense the further down I went. I grinned as I saw him already beginning to cave into my little trap… and only after just a few little touches. He was giving in because he was a Saiyan; he wanted sex and was curious as to what I would do. It was all still a game. I leaned down and kissed his lips gently, he tried forcing his tongue through, but I quickly pulled back.

"No, no, no, naughty Prince… I said 'I' would doing everything… You just have to lie there, and do… nothing!"

His eyes flared angrily. He wanted to control and to be in control. He was still curious as to what I'd do, though. He knew humans were very sexual beings, too; like Saiyans, and he wanted to know what kind of freaky shit I was capable of doing with him, or brave enough to do with him. I grabbed the shard of glass still on the bed and held it up to his arm. His eyes widened and I could see his muscles tense more.

"Are you nervous, my Prince?"

He growled lowly,

"No… Continue…"

I grinned,

"As you wish… sir…"

I pressed the sharpest edge to the thinner flesh of his bicep and pushed down, piercing through the skin, drawing blood. The blood trickled down and around his arm onto the bed. He grunted at the sting as I began to drag it, drawing through the skin, gracefully as if I were drawing on paper. He moaned as I was close to finishing.

"He-he; my Prince… you sure are tough. I hope you like my beautiful artwork…"

His eyes opened with a flared, angry look in them. They panned to his arm and widened greatly. His breath hitched when he saw what I'd done; I carved my name into his skin. Fresh and bloody, the writing was graceful and written in handwriting.

"What the fuck…?"

I grinned more, leaning down more and licking my tongue over his still fresh cut from earlier across his chest.

"Ahh…!"

Vegeta fidgeted under me, but I wasn't even close to being done, yet. I reached to the nightstand, giggling and grabbed the candle and the cloth.

"Would you prefer to see, my Prince?"

He glared up at me and growled quietly.

"After what you just did…? I'll never take my eyes off of you… my mate…"

I giggled and leaned down closer to his face, still holding the lit candle and cloth.

"Awww, how cute…! Okay then…"

I bunched up the cloth in my hand and then put it near his mouth, calmly and quietly saying,

"Open your mouth…"

His eyes widened, as if he were nervous. The Prince, nervous of something I was going to do to him; how adorable! He swallowed before opening it slightly, still not taking his eyes off of me. I grinned a gently placed the bunched up cloth in his mouth. He made a low-pitched growl and I giggled at him, still straddling him very seductively, wiggling around slightly.

 _Good thing I locked the stupid door before all of this… It would be more than humiliating if anyone else came in and saw me like this… I'm… I'm letting this woman take control of me… Well; this is only going to be a one-time thing, that's for damn sure… Oh, woman… you better please me greatly… or else…!_

I could tell he was angry and thinking hard about something. I stroked my hand gently over his still-wound tail around his waist. His eyes widened and shot down to where my hand was on his tail. His hands clenched into fists, threatening to break the cuffs. He growled into the cloth material and moaned loudly.

"He-he; how about I make this a tough, little challenge for you…?"

His eyes shot up to mine. He accepted my challenge with his deadly glare and half grin with the cloth in his mouth.

"Every time you moan or make any sound, I'll do this…"

I spoke as I slowly tilted the candle to a forty-five degree angle and let the hot, melted wax drip three drops down onto the Prince's chest. He arched his back up and moaned loudly again, closing his eyes tightly. Was he actually really enjoying this?! He-he; well, I sure as hell was! Had the Prince ever done this before? I doubted it, even with everything he'd probably done throughout his life. Nathan and I had done it once before, after we'd moved out, but only once. He was such a baby when it came to masochistic things like this! The thought made me giggle more.

"Got it…?"

His eyes slowly opened and panned up to me. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. He glared, but gave me a small grin, chuckling under his breath quietly.

 _Alright, let's go, Prince!_

I used one hand to gently stroke his tail while I slowly began grinding against his groin. His eyes were like saucers as his head tilted back and his head arched. Sweat began forming at his forehead.

 _No… no… what is she doing to me?! Why do I feel this way?! Why am I so turned on by this?!_

Vegeta bit down hard on the cloth, threatening a whimper from slipping through. He wasn't going to lose, not to me, a lowly human female; never! I grabbed his tail and gave it a slight squeeze. His breath hitched. He was too close to giving in. He couldn't hold his moans in. He mouthed the words 'no, no' through the cloth as I leaned down a licked slowly over his abdomen. I nipped at his skin, making him buck up again. Oh, this was definitely the first time he's ever let a woman do this! His groin was rock hard under me now. He wanted me so badly; so, that meant… he was being turned on by all of this?!

 _Huh, who would've thought?!_

I kept moving my hips around and from side to side, turning him on even more with a teasing and little game. I licked over the fur of his tail where I'd been petting him and that did it. His eyes flew open and he groaned out loudly. I stopped and looked up to him. His eyes closed again and I saw him relax his muscles, breathing heavily, almost into a submissive gesture, like he was giving up, knowing he lost, and just not admitting it. He turned his head to the side; I could see his cheeks burning red. He groaned slightly again, trailing off with what sounded like a whimper as I stroked over the spot I licked and I giggled,

"No… you moaned…"

I tilted the candle over his right peck and let a few drops of wax drip down. He growled loudly at the intense heat on the sensitive skin, especially since it was so close to the cut across his chest. I moved the candle up near his neck, threatening to burn him. He moved his face further to the side, his eyes closed tightly, growling at me. Wax dripped down onto his neck, making his buck up in the intense pain and pleasure.

"You keep making noise… Is this challenge too hard for the Prince of all Saiyans?!"

I purposely made myself sound as cocky as possible. He glared back at me, keeping his head turned to the side. I brought my hand away from his tensed and puffy tail and up to his mouth pulling the bunched-up cloth out. He breathed heavily a moment and then spoke with a growl behind his low voice,

"Never… My slave will never control me… You'll never corrupt me… You mean nothing!"

His body shot up, making me lean back upright. He used his abdominal muscles to hold himself up as his hands were still cuffed to the bed; he was extremely restless. He loved this and hated it at the same time. His teeth were clenched and I could faintly see his canines beginning to bear.

"Oh, Prince Vegeta, are you mad at me because I won?!"

I kept my face as smug as possible. Small streams of blood dripped from my wound, but I pretended not to notice. He grinned and began to chuckle. My face went blank, nervously beginning to worry. It was the chuckle that he had had enough and wanted to be the dominant again. My eyes were frozen on his. His pupils dilated dramatically as his nostrils flared.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Keep going… slave…"

I began to shiver slightly. That aching feeling was starting to come back. I slowly reached down for his groin, to try and please him more. As I did, I didn't notice where I was tilting the candle that was still lit and it dripped down onto his thigh, burning the sensitive skin immensely. He howled out in momentary pain, pulling away from me completely. I gasped, not knowing if he was in actual pain or not. I blew out the candle quickly and placed it on the nightstand.

"Vegeta, are you alright? I'm so sorry… I…"

I froze when I saw him. Clenched in a ball at the headboard, shivering. I could hear small, little growls coming from him.

"V-Vegeta…?"

I crawled over to him and went to touch his shoulder, but my arm was quickly and violently grabbed. His head slowly came up and turned towards me. His eyes were flamed red and fierce; his fangs bared, and his nails long like claws. He looked like he was half-way into turning into a beast; even more of a beast than he already was; like the ones that attacked Earth first hand; the ones that didn't come down in pods, they were just flying freely from the bigger ships. He slowly began to grin, and chuckled at my scared face. One second ago, we were… or… I was having fun, but now, he had to go all evil-wolverine on me!

"V-Vegeta… wh-what are you…"

He growled at me and faster than I could even see, spun me around to where he was and grabbed both my arms, handcuffing them to the bed.

 _Wait, what?! When did he take these off?! What's happening?!_

He growled at me nipping the side of my neck harshly, drawing a little blood. I winced at it and closed my eyes.

 _Oh, great, now he's going to be all mad just because he lost at my little game… Jesus Christ, what a baby!_

Vegeta growled louder and bit down a little harder. I squeaked out in pain.

"V-Vegeta, please…"

I swallowed as Vegeta grinned wickedly and whispered,

"It's my turn again… Now, where was I? He-he; oh, yeah… right about here…"

He spoke the words quietly, but viciously as he eased my underwear down and off me with two claws, tearing through the waistline of the fabric, being careful not to scratch me and gazed down at my body, hungrily and impatient. The weight of his gaze, the very intensity of it was frightening.

 _Why, why now?! God, damn it!_

"Please… Pr-Prince V-Vegeta…"

"Please what? Please stop or please continue… my little slave…?"

Vegeta retracted his claws slowly, but kept his teeth bared and provident. He slowly and teasingly eased a finger inside of me and began to rub my womanhood with his thumb in slow circles. I tried to fight my treacherous body as it succumbed to Vegeta, but it was no use. I could already feel myself reacting to his touch, my body tightening and my skin growing sensitive. Vegeta was right; I did like what he did to me. I liked it a lot… but why'd it have to just be me?! Why couldn't he admit to the things he liked me doing to him?! Stupid Prince!

"Say you want me, tell me you want this!"

Vegeta commanded hoarsely into my ear, nuzzling my neck in a way that was both threatening and oddly erotic. I shook my head and bit my lip, unwilling to give in. I moaned slightly, making him grin wildly. I wasn't going to be that weak! I was going to be strong!

"Such fighting spirit…"

Vegeta licked the wound in my arm again and thrust two fingers deep inside of me. I screamed out in pain from the sting of the wound and the intense force he used to push into me.

"Say you want me…"

I moaned as he withdrew the fingers,

"N-No… I… I w-want y-you…!"

Vegeta laughed above me and pulled away, grinning maniacally as my eyes snapped open and I stared at him in confusion. He snarled, still grinning before he spoke,

"If you want me to continue, woman, you're going to have to beg me."

I swallowed and tried to ignore the throbbing heaviness in my body that yearned for Vegeta's stupid sexual drive. My need was too great and my body was burning too hot for him to finish what he started. He had finally pushed a button inside of me that no one, except Nathan, had ever pushed before, and God help me I wanted him so badly; I could taste it.

"Please!"

I whispered, closing my eyes in shame at my own weakness.

"Please, what?"

Vegeta crept closer and I opened my eyes. I turned my endless blue eyes on him and swallowed hard,

"Please!"

"Beg me, woman! Tell me what you want me to do to you."

The Saiyan crept even closer and kissed my flat stomach and watched me like some giant cat. My hands curled into fists and I closed my eyes again,

"Please, fuck me! Please, hurt me! Please, do whatever you want to me! Just do it!"

Vegeta let out his breath in a hiss of approval, and his eyes gleamed with hunger as he moved on top of me again, his hard length pushing against me. He picked up the shard again and sliced into my shoulder, but this time, I only arched my back and moaned loudly. I didn't scream, only because I forced myself not to. Electric fire was shooting through me, and I couldn't stop, just like he couldn't stop. I felt him position himself at my entrance and my body welcomed his first hard thrust. His mouth locked onto the bleeding wound in my shoulder, and he fed at the cut as he pushed himself in and out of me; his cock thrusting deeper and deeper as he used me for his pleasure, holding me down and taking hard and fast. I threw back my head and whimpered as Vegeta pushed me to new heights of pleasure and beyond. Above me, I caught site of the animal hunger in Vegeta's eyes and stared up with an equal hunger for everything he could give me. It was at this moment that I lost that spark of innocence that had been surviving in me since I was last with Nathan, and I finally succumbed to the darkness that was Vegeta.

v

As I lay in the dark, several hours later, exhausted and pale. I grinned slightly to myself; still in throbbing pain. All I could think about was,

 _I can't believe that I actually seduced Prince Vegeta and made him submissive… wow, now that's something I never thought I'd see! What a cute, funny, little man, he-he; curiosity be damned!_


	8. Chapter 8: Have We Met?

**Chapter Eight**

Have We Met?

v

It had been almost a week since Vegeta and I last saw one another, and had had that night of craziness and fucked-up sex. All my scars were terrible looking, but they were slowly healing. I guess that was good… I guess. He left again on another mission to some low-level planet, leaving me here… again. Wait, what am I saying? Did I want to actually go with him?!

 _No, what the hell is wrong with…_

My train of thought was gone when I saw someone; a Saiyan was walking down the hallway towards me. He resembled a 'Goku' look-a-like; his eyes beamed over mine as he passed by. I felt a rush of heat shoot through me. He smiled as he passed, but I got a glimpse of a frown once he did; probably for all the scars on me. He smelt like metal and that cologne a lot of Saiyans wear that sort of smells like 'Old Spice' back on Earth. It made me feel warm inside. It made me feel needy…

 _Oh my God, do I just want every man that looks at me now?! Jesus Christ, Taylor! Get it together!_

I headed the opposite way that that guy had gone and walked towards the dining hall of the ship to get something quick to eat, considering I ate everything else in the bedroom… whoops. Whatever, it wasn't like it mattered anyway; some fruit, a nice, cool drink, and then back to bed. I thought about that guy I saw. It would be awesome and, maybe a little scary if it were true; 'Goku' being a real person, too! The thought made me smile and I didn't know why. I just continued walking back to the room, wondering if I'd see 'Goku' again. I thought back to when I was first brought onto the ship and remember one of the guys… they looked like Turles… Wait, was that Turles?! No, it couldn't have been, could it?! Never mind, I don't have to deal with him anymore, so… whatever. I grinned to myself as I finished munching on snacks and foods and walked back toward the Prince's bedchamber.

v

I walked back into the room to find the 'maybe-Goku-maybe-Turles-look-a-like' dude there, looking through one of the shelves. It startled me at first, but I wasn't too sure why he was in the Prince's room or what he was even doing.

"Excuse me…? What are you doing?"

He turned to me and smiled a friendly smile.

"Oh, umm, y-you must be Lady Taylor…"

He did a nice, little bow. I felt so special. I giggled to myself as he continued. Little did I know that he already knew who I already was; he was simply playing dumb.

"I didn't realize you were her… I… uhh, I would've said 'hello' to you earlier in the hallway… umm, I was just looking for a special form that Prince Vegeta was given, but needed one last signature by the council. They gave me orders to come here and search for it since he's still gone…"

He turned back to the shelves and continued looking through files and papers. I turned and looked down to the table and saw a form sitting there plain as day. I grinned suspiciously at it.

 _You're telling me he didn't see this?! Something's up…_

"You mean this one?"

He spun around completely and clapped his hands together, rubbing them nervously; he blushed embarrassingly at the paper in my hand. I had picked it up off the table right near the door. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, looking away momentarily.

"I… I guess I wasn't looking hard enough…?"

 _Wow, I guess he actually didn't see it! He-he; this guy!_

I giggled at the cute Saiyan's face and walked over to him. He hesitantly took it from my hand and smiled at me. He blushed more, looking down. I giggled at him,

"Well, since we've never officially met yet… Hi, I'm Taylor, as you already know…"

I reached out to shake his hand.

"What's your name?"

I kept smiling at his red face. His hands were a little clammy and shaky. I noticed him wipe his hands on the sides of his pants before reaching one out. When he slowly and gently took my hand in his to shake, it was still slightly sweaty, but, then again, mine were a little like that, too.

 _Why is he so nervous? Was he scared of me or something? What was it?_

"I… I'm Kakarot… I'm Prince Vegeta's leading Saiyan Elite."

 _Kakarot… so, it's not Goku, it is Kakarot… Okay, I can live with that, I guess._

"Oooh, fancy…! He must trust you a lot then. He doesn't trust too many people…"

I smiled as I thought back to a week ago when we had had our fun and I manipulated him into my little game. That was funny… painful afterwards, but totally worth it just to see that priceless look of submission and defeat on his face.

"Yeah, he does… he… uhh…yeah…"

He trailed off; lost of words. For a moment, I didn't even notice that we hadn't let go of each other's hands. I slowly tugged and he snapped out of his thoughts and looked down, letting go.

"Oh, uh… sorry…"

"He-he; it's alright…"

I swear his whole body was probably red, head to toe. He was so adorable! He bit his lower lip nervously. It made me giggle to myself quietly.

"I think I like you… You're not like the other Saiyans' on this ship!"

He swallowed hard when I spoke the first few words of my statement. He seemed very friendly… and cute. I wish he was the one I was with and not stupid, horny-all-the-time-and-beats-me-senseless-whenever-he-pleases-and-mister-I'm-the-Prince-of-all-douchebags Vegeta!

 _Ugh!_

Maybe, all Saiyans were like that, though, maybe… Kakarot was like that, too. I wanted to get to know him better. I needed at least one person I could trust without risking going to Nathan and getting him or both of us killed… I hadn't even seen him since we were separated. I wasn't even sure if he was still alive. I felt like he was close, though. I felt like he was on the same ship; he had to have been. I just knew it.

 _Nathan…_

"Do… Do you want to be… friends, maybe?"

The words were so abrupt, and kind of shaky, I wasn't even sure if he heard them. His eyes shot back up and he unconsciously stepped back one step.

"What, you mean… me… be friends with you?"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?!"

He stayed silent a moment.

 _Calm down, calm down! Good grief, I feel like a teenager again! Why, why now? Why her? She's the Prince's property, the Prince's fucking woman for fuck's sake! If I try anything, we're both dead! I want her so badly, though! Then again, who on this ship doesn't?! She's a beautiful Earthling… in plain sight everyday for everyone to admire… I've wanted her since the first day I laid eyes on her. She's beyond beautiful… Why, why?!_

Kakarot was thinking to himself for a long moment, and then finally came to.

"Well, I just… I don't want Prince Vegeta to be under the wrong impression. He gets jealous very easily…"

I stared at him. I knew I probably looked confused, but I knew perfectly well what he meant. Vegeta was such a bastard and of course he'd probably come to the worst conclusion, but, maybe…

 _We could just hang out… privately…?_

"Maybe… we could just hang out… privately."

The words sounded as if I were cheating on the moron. Kakarot gasped slightly and then chuckled. His eyes focused on mine as he grinned.

 _Is she flirting with me?_

He shook his head nervously, but then gained the confidence he needed.

"You know what? Sure! Why not?! I don't have many friends other than the other Elites to hang out with on the ship anyways, and they're not the greatest to begin with, so I think it'd be fun…"

 _Good, play it smooth! This is awesome! Maybe I'll get my chance!_

Kakarot stepped past me and turned back smiling.

"Let's hang out tomorrow afternoon then, around 3:00 PM… unless… you're busy or something…"

"No, that'll be perfect!"

"Oh, okay, good, I'll meet you in the main hall, then."

I smiled greatly at him, not questioning why he'd want to meet there.

"Okay, I can't wait! I'll get all dressed up and everything. It's been way too long since I've had someone to hang out with."

"He-he; same…"

"Okay, well… see you tomorrow!"

His smile grew wider, showing off his beautifully white, pearly teeth.

"See you then… friend."

He left, closing the door. The last word he spoke was so cute and beautiful that it almost brought tears to my eyes. He was perfect, the perfect Saiyan, the perfect… friend. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. I jumped up on the bed and began jumping up and down excitedly like a child. I wanted a new friend. I needed a new friend. I didn't have any left, or any here… I could barely remember who I used to be friends with. I remembered faces, but no names came to mind anymore. I wasn't going to let those sad thoughts get the best of me though.

"A FRIEND, A FRIEND, KAKAROT AND I ARE FRIENDS! YAAAAAAYYYYHHH!"

I purposely yelled out loud jokingly like a child. What was wrong with me? God, I swear I was losing my mind, but this time, in a fun and intriguing way. I was happier than I'd ever been in a long time. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. It was a dream-come-true!

v

Kakarot checked the clock above him while he waited in the main hall of the ship; it read 2:59 PM. He stood near a door which leads into one of the many guest rooms. He was dressed casual in a t-shirt and jeans (what I call them… stupid Saiyan terms for clothing)

I walked out of Vegeta's bedchamber and down the hallway. When I came around the corner, dressed in my flaming orange and yellow dress I had gotten the other day, Kakarot's eyes nearly bulged from his skull when he saw me. Thank God there was no one in the main hall at this time. The clock read exactly 3:00 PM. Thank God Saiyan's time ran the same as Earth on this ship or I'd be more confused than ever on what time of the day it was. He must've known no one would be here at this time. What was he planning? I knew the dress was rather revealing, but I wanted to look good for him. He was the first one here to make me smile, he deserved it.

"You… You look… amazing!"

I giggled.

"Awww… thank you, Kakarot!"

I swayed side to side trying to be cute in front of him.

 _Fuck… I have problems. Whatever, I'm alone with someone nice for once… I'm going to flirt my pretty, little ass off!_

It was most certainly working, considering the fact that his eyes would leave my upper body for the longest time.

"So, where are we heading?"

He quickly tore his eyes from my being and looked at the door.

"Oh, this way, my lady…!"

He unlocked the door and opened it for me, sarcastically bowing as I went by. I laughed out loud more. He was acting so dorky and adorable. We walked up the stairs. Since I went first, I knew he was most definitely staring at my butt the entire way up. He was nice, but he was still a guy!

We reached the top and walked into a beautiful cream-colored bedroom with flowers displayed everywhere. I hadn't seen one of the guest rooms on the ship yet, and it was much different than Vegeta's dark and hazy blue and black room.

"Oh, wow… this is amazing. It's so beautiful…"

"Yeah… It sure is…"

Kakarot said calmly as he closed the door, locking it quietly without me knowing. He stood near the door for a moment checking me out. He could feel the Saiyan blood in him heating up fast. All he wanted to do was just pounce on me and rip that beautiful dress right off to reveal something even more beautiful! He slowly took his hand from the handle.

 _Okay, this is it! This is it! Do it! Do it! N-N-No… No, wait, I need to work my way into it first… Don't rush this, idiot!_

"So… tell me about yourself… What was it like back on your home planet?"

He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed and I quickly glanced back at him, stunned almost by the question.

"I… It… It was alright, I suppose…"

"Oh, come on, you can tell me more than that…"

 _I don't know if I can? Can I? Do I even remember enough of it?_

My mind was slipping further and further from it each and every day. I didn't remember my family anymore or Nathan's barely. I still remembered him though… Nathan, but I can't remember what his voice sounded like anymore. The thoughts were making me sad. Kakarot quickly noticed and decided to change the topic.

"Never mind, you don't have to tell me about that if you prefer not to… umm… how's… how's Prince Vegeta?"

 _Damn it, stupid nervous questions!_

 _There, another shocker. Man, what is wrong with these questions in my mind?_

"He… He isn't that bad… He's just…"

Kakarot snorted slightly, cutting me off.

"You don't have to lie; you know… You can trust me…"

 _Could I? Okay…_

"Okay… he… he sucks! He's fucking terrible! He's the worse person I think I've ever met!"

Kakarot snorted again, laughing at my statement.

"You don't have to tell me twice; the Prince is a bastard, plain and simple… I've hated him forever, even if we work together, fight together, and even seem like friends sometimes, were not… but, you know what's awesome?"

I stared at him for a moment curiously, while slowly walking towards where he was sitting.

"What?"

"I finally have someone to hang out with that can bitch about Vegeta with me!"

I laughed and sat down on the edge of the bed only to lie back comfortably. He looked over his shoulder at me, laughing too. This was the most fun I've had in days.

"You're funny."

He smiled and lay back next to me with his hands behind his head, relaxed.

"I know… I just don't get to be very often…"

I giggled and looked at him.

"What about the other Elites?"

"They're always gone doing other stuff like missions and assignments, so I never get to see any of them, unless we're all called together, or just happen to all run into each other all at the exact same time…"

I laughed and he smiled at me.

"So, yesterday, you told me about you being his most trusted Elite… besides being a mercenary, what do you do as an Elite soldier?"

His smile slowly started to decrease at my question. It was still there, just smaller. He shrugged slightly, looking up at the ceiling.

"Well, I just do favors for the Prince… sometimes the King, too, but not very often, like any of the other Elites. Those favors could vary from picking up his slack on missions to pleasing him in ways I don't even want to think about…"

My eyes widened.

"You mean… like… inappropriate things?"

He nodded his head with a disgusted look on his face. I scrunched my face in disgust, but also trying not to laugh. It wasn't that I had anything against it; it was that I thought it'd be hilarious to see Vegeta being the bottom bitch for once! I almost made him that once… almost. I was so close, but he had to ruin my fun.

 _What else is new?_

"I just hope that day never comes…"

I exhaled slowly, relieved in a way because that could've gotten a lot more awkward. He chuckled and turned his head to look at me.

"What, did you think I fucked him or something for a second there?"

I laughed at how hilarious that sounded out loud.

"Maybe… I don't know…"

He chuckled again.

"Well, I didn't… In case you were wondering."

He said it in such a sarcastic tone; I couldn't help but giggle.

"Even if I did, I most definitely would've been the fucker, not the fucked…"

I burst out laughing, just imagining it.

"Oh, my God…! Kakarot…!"

He laughed at my reaction and then continued speaking,

"Besides… all 'that'… we just stick around to protect anything that belongs to the Royal family…"

He glanced over at me right when I was conveniently looking at him.

"…and that includes you."

I stared at him for a while and then sat back up. He slowly sat up again next to me. I felt his arm move behind my back; he wasn't touching me, he just rested his palm flat on the bed, leaning in closer to me. I noticed him unwind his tail from around his waist and relax it over the edge of the bed on the other side of him, flicking kind of like a cat's. I slouched with my hands in my lap. I was thinking about things I should've been thinking about… like Vegeta. I looked at Kakarot, whose face was even closer to me now. (He was about three inches away, maybe) He was waiting for me to say something.

I suddenly felt dizzy and leaned forward. Kakarot stood quickly to catch me from falling on the floor; his tail puffing up nervously. It took me a second to notice that his hand was very close to grabbing my breast when he caught me. It embarrassed me for some reason and I felt my cheeks burn bright red.

"Whoa, are you okay?!"

I froze for a moment while he held me. His arm felt like Nathan's. It warmed me inside… thinking about him. By the Gods, how I missed him…

"I-I'm fine… I'm just a little dizzy… That's all."

"Don't worry, Lady Taylor, I'll get you some water. Just sit down, please. Don't move and don't lean forward."

"O-Okay…"

I sat back on the edge of the bed as he quickly went to the other side of the room and poured ice cold water into a glass. I could hear the ice cubes clinking around in the glass as he brought it back over. He handed it to me. I took small sips.

"Is that better?"

His eyes were filled with worry. He was probably the most caring Saiyan I've seen yet. I nodded small nods to him.

"Yes… thank you… and…"

I trailed off for a moment; thinking about Kakarot's last question he'd asked me. I decided to answer this one.

"…and what…?"

I paused, and then spoke,

"Vegeta hurts me…"

Kakarot went completely silent. My words were quiet and shaky, but very, very truthful.

"Wh-What… I… I knew he probably did… b-but, why?"

"…because he can. He's the Prince, and I'm his woman… his slave… He can do whatever he wants to me. I love most of the things he does to me, too, which makes it even worse… He does it all the time… almost every day that he's around…"

"I guessed the other day when I saw you in the hallway… You had terrible scars all over your arms and chest…"

I felt Kakarot's hand gently touch the skin on my neck and collarbone, slowly stroking over the sensitive, swollen and bumpy scars. It felt nice to be actually cared for again. I stared down at my feet, ignoring the nice, but stinging touch, until I was startled by the grasp of Kakarot's arms. I dropped my half empty glass of water on the floor and froze in his sudden embrace.

"Ugh… K-Kakarot…?"

He sighed deeply. I slowly relaxed in his arms and slowly began to hug him back. Tears started to blur my vision. He was so nice. I felt his tail snake around me, holding me close to his body, protectively.

"I'm so sorry… I knew he was bad and probably hurt you, but not 'all' of the time."

"I… I…"

"Shhh, its okay… You don't deserve him; you don't deserve anything he does to you… You deserve better than that…"

We hugged for several minutes in silence before I finally gently pushed him back, his tail leaving from around me and rewrapping around his waist. He moved next to me and sat close to me on the edge of the bed, placing an arm protectively around me. His fingers gently caressed my hip as he held me close.

"Thank you… Kakarot… I just… I have no one else to talk to… It feels nice to be able to tell somebody about my life again…"

He stared deep into my eyes, focused and calm. His eyes seemed almost soothing to me; so warm and gold… Wait, gold?! Weren't they black just a second ago?! Whatever, I wasn't going to ask. He smiled and simply spoke calmly,

"You're welcome…"

"So… what's new with you? I'd prefer to talk more about you if you don't mind…"

Kakarot looked worrisomely at me. He was still in some sort of shock from before our hug that felt like it lasted an eternity. He moved his hand back and placed it in the gap between our legs.

"Well, I told you a little… but… I guess I could tell you more. My life is boring, though. I'm sent out on bounty hunting missions most of the time and other than that, I'm stuck here to wander the halls aimlessly with nothing to do and no one to see…"

I reached up slightly turning his face to face me and I stared straight into his eyes.

"Well, now we can hang out."

I brought my hand back down and put it over his unintentionally. We both blushed as both of us flinched away slightly for some, strange reason.

 _Oh, my fucking God! This God damned tension! Fuck, I can't take it!_

He showed only slight embarrassment and great happiness on his face. His thoughts were a totally different story, though. I felt odd. I felt the same tension that I felt with Nathan when we were both still in high school together; back when we did our little 'YOU, YOU, YOU' game. Kakarot was cute, handsome, sexy and hot all rolled into one! It was such an inappropriate time for thoughts like that, though, but I couldn't help myself for some weird reason.

He took his arm away completely from between us, but I quickly moved almost unto his leg just to get closer to him the second he did, unintentionally.

"No, it's okay, Kakarot… I… I like when you're close. I like having your arm around me…"

He smiled and put his arm back around me to where it was earlier.

"It's okay…? Everything is okay…?"

"…everything is… okay."

I repeated him, answering his questions as well, as I stared at him. His lips parted slightly and his breathing was slighted raged. His hand slightly tightened its grip on my waist, making me look away momentarily down at it. His hand was large and strong looking. He reminded me so much of Nathan. I missed him so much. I wanted him back in my life, I wanted him more than anything, I needed him, I needed Nathan, I needed… Nathan…? I… I needed… 'K-Kakarot'…?

When I turned to face Kakarot again, his face was even closer. Our noses brushed over one another's. My lips were dry, forcing me to lick them and curl them in. I saw him bite the corner of his lower lip. I could feel heat radiating from his body. He carefully leaned in closer until his lips barely brushed mine and his eyes drifted shut. I put two fingers up to separate our lips and his eyes quickly opened.

"Wh-What?"

I giggled slightly and backed away a few inches.

"Was this whole 'let's-hang-out-together-today' thing just an excuse to get me alone?"

His cheeks flushed bright red and he looked away, rubbing the back of his head not knowing what to say.

"He-he; well, umm… m-maybe…"

"…you knew Vegeta was gone, too, didn't you?"

He blushed even more and laughed nervously.

"He-he; umm… yeah, I did… I… I was the one he assigned to watch over you actually…"

"He-he; you're so cute!"

He bit down on his lip hard still looking away. He closed his eyes hard. I could hear his heavy breathing as he also tried not to laugh. I slowly stood and moved in front of him, gently straightening out my dress, brushing over my sides and thighs before looking back at him.

"Kakarot… do you like me?"

He slowly looked up at me. I still looked so stunning in my silk dress. He swallowed hard and clenched his hands into the bed on either side of him.

"Umm… uhh, maybe… I… I suppose I do!"

I giggled more.

"I like you, too… friend."

 _Oh, clever girl! She's just playing with me now! Well, we'll just see how far that goes! Her scent is strong… She wants it, and badly, too! The tease…_

Kakarot slowly stood staring down, chuckling. I suddenly got a little nervous.

 _What… What is he doing…?_

He stepped forward, making me step back. He took another step, making me step back again, but this time, my back hit the wall. I held my breath when my back touched the cool wall. He chuckled more at my reaction to his enormous form towering over me.

"K-Kakarot…?"

"What's the matter, Lady Taylor? You sounded awfully confident just a moment ago… He-he; 'friend', what happened to that…?"

His sarcasm was thick and heavy. I didn't know what to say. Friend… more like… nicer version of Vegeta right now by the way he was acting.

God, I hope it's all just an act.

"I… umm… y-you…"

He chuckled more to himself.

"Speechless, huh…?"

I shook my head nervously.

"No, it's just… I… uh…"

He stepped right up to me and gently placed a large hand on my cheek. There was a long pause as he stared down into my eyes; his mischievous grin turning into a very gentle smile and his dark eyes softening.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore… I want you to have a friend that makes you feel safe… one to have fun with, one to tell all your problems to, and one to be there no matter what… I want to be that friend…"

His voice became friendlier, more sincere; he truly did care. He wanted me more than anything in the world, and he was willingly risking his life just to be with me.

"Kakarot… I…"

He put two fingers over my lips, silencing me. I stared up at him, quietly.

"Shhh… It's okay… I'll protect you from him… friend.

He slowly dropped his hand back down to his side. Emotions were running rapid through my brain. I reached up to touch his face, but his other hand caught mine and gently brought it to his mouth. He kissed the palm and then the wrist, slowly working his way up my arm. Once he was at my shoulder, he stopped for a moment, noticing the scarring of Vegeta's teeth marks in my tender skin. He clenched his teeth, swallowing hard, trying his best to ignore it. He relaxed when he saw me; melting against the wall, my eyes closed, and my scent was growing stronger. His eyes dilated into widened cat-like slits as his nostrils flared when he smelt the air around us.

 _Calm, calm, calm, stay calm…_

He kept kissing small and delicate kisses around my collarbone and up my neck. He kissed my ear, grazing his teeth over it. It sent rapid shivers up my spine. He moved to my jaw line. Using the hand that grabbed my hand moments before, he brought it up to gently tilt my head up and to the side as he continued kissing.

"Kakarot… wait!"

He stopped and stared at me.

"What's wrong?"

I leaned forward and hugged him tightly.

"Let's wait… please…"

He slowly hugged back and calmly said, almost sounding a little sad,

"Okay… L-Lady Taylor… just… m-may I do one thing; just one?"

I stared up into his dark, looming eyes. They sparkled with desire and wonder.

"What?"

He leaned down, so close that our lips were just barely brushing over one another's.

"May I kiss you…?"

I grinned; a small, cute, but shy grin. I was nervous, but in the cute 'I feel like I'm in high school again' kind of nervous. I moved forward and our lips touched. He almost flinched when I did it, but quickly relaxed completely into the kiss and embrace. We stayed like that for a long moment, slightly parting them more. It made him tense slightly as he went in for more. It felt like an eternity-long kiss before it finally broke. He breathed heavily against my lips and whispered,

"Thank you…"

I giggled quietly and replied,

"You're welcome… 'Friend'…"

Kakarot smiled a very joyful smile and hugged me. I wasn't afraid to kiss someone, just as long as it was a kiss, and nothing more, unless… I wanted it, too. I didn't want to think like that, but something in the back of my mind was saying 'yes, yes, continue, take him' while the other was saying 'no, no, don't; this is wrong, stop it'. Kakarot was holding himself back immensely. He respected me enough to wait, to be patient. Vegeta wasn't here, but it still wasn't the right time, or, at least that's how we both kind of felt. I think I was falling in love with him; even after only knowing him for barely a day. I never wanted that moment to end.

v

I remember holding him in my arms until my eyes drifted shut. Darkness surrounded me and Kakarot was warm lying next to me on the bed, holding me protectively, petting me, and putting me to sleep. I remember drifting in and out of sleep while he carried me back downstairs a few hours after I had drifted off, but after that… it was all a blur. I remembered his eyes; they weren't gold anymore. They instead looked kind of silver.


	9. Chapter 9: Dangerous Can Be Friendly Too

**Chapter Nine**

Dangerous Can Be Friendly, Too

v

I was shook out of sleep by a familiar hand and face; it was Kakarot.

"Hey! You up?"

Kakarot's voice was low, but still in that friendly, gentle tone. I yelped in fear, though and fell off the bed. I groaned as he slowly helped me back up to the edge of the bed. I had the sheet wrapped tightly around me for I wasn't wearing anything when I went to bed last night. I sleep so soundly, though. I dreamt about back when I was in high school. It was so wonderful and funny. Remembering faces, but names were in few. I tried not thinking about it.

Kakarot chuckled,

"Well, good morning, sleepy head! I didn't mean to scare you…"

I giggled and came back with my sassy morning attitude.

"Well, sorry you're face is so ugly that you just scared the crap out of me! That's something I just can't help."

He growled sarcastically,

"Ha-Ha… so funny…"

"I know; there's no need for compliments!"

He grinned, slightly tightening his grip on my arm. I looked down at his hand and then back up to his face. He slowly brought his free hand up and brushed a few loose strands of hair out of my eyes and behind my ear.

"You look so beautiful…"

I giggled quietly as he slowly let go of my arm.

"Thank you… I was kidding about you being ugly, you know…"

He chuckled,

"Yeah… I know…"

I stood up, making him take a small step back.

"You're very handsome…"

He grinned, but didn't reply. He turned around and grabbed a pair of nice black leggings and a nice little red tank-top that were folded and sitting of the dresser top. I stared questioningly at the choice of clothes.

"Here…"

"Where did you get those?"

"In the storage unit…"

I stared confused at him. He simply smiled.

"I thought you'd want to wear something a little more comfortable for 'hanging out' instead of the dresses the Royals get you…"

"Kakarot… that's so nice… Thank you…"

He shrugged and looked down, blushing slightly. I smiled more as I reached forward and grabbed them from him. He noticed the sheet wrapped around me and realized that I was most definitely naked. He looked on the floor and saw my bra and panties there. He grinned as he reached down to grab them. He grabbed my panties and offered them to me. I blushed and went to grab them, but he quickly pulled back. I grinned, leaving the clothes on the bed. I held the sheet tightly and reached out again.

"Kakarot, come on…"

He laughed as I tried to quickly grab them, but was too slow. He held the underwear higher above his head so there was no way I could reach them.

"Kakarot, seriously, come on! Give them to me!"

I jumped up and down like a dog in front of him, trying to get them. He laughed as he stood tall, holding them as high as his arm would go.

"Come on, now, you got to try harder than that!"

I growled in frustration and stopped jumping, as I was tired; I was tired of holding the stupid sheet to my bare body, too.

"You know, you probably could get a little higher if you used both arms…"

I growled again and turned my back on him.

"Awe, come on… don't be like that…"

I crossed my arms tightly to my chest, still holding up the sheet. Kakarot's arms suddenly wrapped around my waist as he pulled me back with him; he sat on the edge of the bed, holding my in his lap, his forehead resting against the back of my head. I relaxed slightly, reaching one hand down and grabbing the panties out of his. I felt him sigh deep and he slowly let go. I stood, turning back to him. He sat on the edge of the bed with a sad, puppy-dog look on his face.

"Oh, Kakarot, don't be such a baby!"

He laughed slightly at my pretending-to-be-angry-with-him attitude.

"I'll leave you to get dressed…"

I smiled and he got up and walked to the door. As soon as the door closed, I let the sheet fall. I slipped my underwear and bra on and then grabbed the new clothes he'd gotten from the storage unit. I stared at myself in the mirror and thought that they suited me so much better than those dresses. I felt like the old me again. Kakarot knocked at the door.

"Hey, can I come back in?"

"Sure…"

He peered in to make sure I was dressed and then stepped in completely.

"Do you want to come get some food with me? I have no energy right now… and I want someone to hang out with when I go…"

I smiled at him and nodded. I pulled my hair up into a little ponytail and skipped out the door past him. He chuckled to himself as I was attempting to act 'cute' in front of him again.

 _I guess it's not really an attempt if it's actually working…_

He joked to himself inside his head.

v

Kakarot and I walked down the hallway. He seemed more tired than usual, but, for once, I was well-rested. I had a wonderful sleep last night. Vegeta was gone, and still is.

 _Thank God._

That was all I could think to myself while we were walking. I felt my face heat up, though, when I bumped into Kakarot's arm. He chuckled and teasingly pushed me gently away. I came back and pushed him again, but this time, it was on purpose. Little shoves here and there, it was just a game. I eventually pushed him hard enough to take him almost off his own two feet. His guard was down, but now, it was up and well aware that I was just being a big tease. I giggled and stuck my tongue out at him. He growled and began pacing quickly towards me. I ran down the hallway and he began chasing me. There was no way he was going to run at his full speed because then, he'd catch me instantly. Where's the fun in that?

He was slowly catching up.

"I'm going to get you!"

"He-he; no, you won't!"

I ran around the corner and into the main corridor of the palace. No one was out and about surprisingly enough. I ran into the storage closet, quickly closing and locking the door behind me. I couldn't control my uncontrollable laughing and giggling as I huddled into the corner. Kakarot came running to the door. I could hear his heavy breathing on the other side. He chuckled slightly as he tried the door handle, but it was locked. He knocked quietly a few times on the door.

"Taylor…? What are you doing in there?"

I giggled more, blushing until my face was completely red. Why was I so flustered? Why was I feeling so strange? I didn't try to let my weird thoughts blur my fun I was having with him, though.

"I'm just hiding… What does it look like?"

He chuckled more,

"Why are you hiding?"

His tone was very sarcastic and low; almost taunting.

"Just 'cause!"

I giggled more to myself. Kakarot chuckled and decided to mock me.

"We aren't playing hide 'n' seek, we're playing tag! You silly girl…!"

I giggled, but didn't reply.

"Oh, what's the matter? Is the little girl afraid of big, old me?!"

I tried quieting down, but I couldn't help myself. Kakarot could hear me giggling and it was making him smile immensely.

"You're such a little scared-y-cat! What are you so afraid of? What do you think I'll do to you if a catch you?"

I went quiet for a moment finally, thinking of all the different things he could do to me. It made me feel so warm inside.

"Tickle me?! He-he; I don't know… What did you want to do?"

He suddenly went quiet; thinking to himself,

 _What do I want to do?_

"Hello…? Mister 'high and mighty'…? You still there…?"

I snapped him out of his thoughts with my little, playful voice. Suddenly, I heard to jingle of keys and then the door handle creaked, turning. I held my breath slightly as the door slowly opened. The room was dimly lit so I could just barely see where he was, but he could easily see me. I forgot that everyone around had keys to almost every room. The door closed behind him and he slowly stepped forward. I looked up at him as he reached a hand down in a very gentlemanly gesture to help me up to my feet. I took his hand without hesitation. He pulled me up only to not let go. I looked down at his hand as he held mine. His hands were so big, it made mine look like a five year old child's. It made me blush more. His other hand gently felt my right cheek.

"Why are you blushing so badly?"

That question just made me blush even more. I tried to look down and away, but his strong hand held my face in place.

"I… w-well… I don't know… It's just…"

I could feel him moving closer to me in the dark. I could suddenly feel his warm breath at my forehead. He was so close to me.

"You asked me what I wanted to do…"

I kept silent as he spoke roughly, but quietly.

"I… I think I would like to kiss you again…"

"Kakarot…"

Kakarot's forehead pressed to mine as his lips hovered barely a centimeter away from mine. He was radiating heat like crazy; he felt like a furnace against me.

"Kakarot… no, I can't… Vegeta will know… He probably already does… somehow…"

Kakarot stopped and froze. He was quiet, still breathing heavily as if he were still tired from running.

"Okay…"

He slowly backed away.

"Kakarot…?"

He sighed disappointedly.

"I really liked that kiss… I can't stop thinking about it… I just… never mind…"

He turned to the door and gestured an arm out.

"After you, my Lady…"

I smiled shyly at him and slowly walked out. I knew he was upset, but he knew it was true, too. If I kissed him, there'd be even more consequences that I alone would be facing when Vegeta got back. He didn't want it to ruin our time together, though.

"Come on! Let's go get some food; I'm starving!"

I giggled as he put an arm around me and we began walking to the dining room. When we walked inside, our eyes had the misfortune of connecting with two Saiyans we didn't expect seeing. Kakarot's arm immediately fell before they could notice. Vegito and Gogeta; they were sitting down near the throne chair for the King, eating and drinking red wine. When they saw us, the both of them grinned at the same time and stood, leaving their food and began slowly walking towards us.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here? Kakarot… and Vegeta's whore…"

I frowned at the rude comment, as did Kakarot.

"What's the matter, Kakarot? Touch a nerve?"

"Yes. Now, if you two don't mind, we'd like to get some food…"

Vegito stood right in front of Kakarot.

"Oh, you two…? Where's Vegeta?"

"He's gone off on another mission and it is my duty to watch over Lady Taylor until he gets back."

He grinned,

"I see…"

Gogeta walked up next to me, grinning mischievously down upon me. The two of them scared me deeply. I inched my way closer to Kakarot, wanting protection, and that's exactly what he was, protection. Kakarot put his arm around me, pushing me further behind him.

"Take another step, Gogeta. I dare you… You want to tell Vegeta that you were, how should I say, getting a little too 'comfortable' with Lady Taylor…?"

Gogeta grinned more, but took a step back. Vegito chuckled,

"I think 'you're' getting a little too 'comfortable' with this 'Lady' Taylor… Kakarot…!"

Kakarot growled quietly, but aggressively at the comment. Vegito looked over at Gogeta.

"Come on, let's go…"

Gogeta grinned down at me as he stepped past. Kakarot wrapped his arm around my shoulders, holding my close to him. I felt myself blush so I looked down and away from their view. They chuckled at his over protectiveness of me. Once they left, Kakarot slowly let his arm drop.

"Ugh, I hate those guys… ever since you've arrived; they've just been even bigger gashefols than usual."

"G-Gash-fols…?"

I asked confusingly. Kakarot turned to me frowning slightly,

"It means 'assholes'."

"Oh…"

I kept forgetting that Saiyans had their own language. I was most likely going to have to learn it (sooner or later).

v

We ate and with no disturbances, other than the occasional slave coming through with clean dishes or other things to go to the kitchen or where ever. After we finished eating, we went out and walked around some more. The evening was already coming down and it would be getting dark soon. The hallways lit in a beautiful shade of red and orange.

I leaned against the wall as Kakarot leaned against it next to me as well. It was quiet for a moment too long, and I felt the need to break the awkward silence and tension amongst talking.

"So, what are you thinking about?"

Kakarot looked at me with a nervous look on his face. The outfit he chose for me for hanging out today was very much to his liking, but maybe a tad too much. He couldn't stop thinking about me and that kiss the other day.

"I… uhh… I was just thinking about… you know… stuff…"

"Stuff…?"

He swallowed and nodded.

"He-he; I think you're lying to me, Kakarot."

He glanced down. I stood straight and moved in front of him.

"Come on! Let's go for a walk."

He looked up and nodded. I grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the wall. He looked so good today. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and black cargo pants. He smiled, looking down at me as he stood straight and tall.

 _God, he's so fucking tall! I feel like an ant next to him._

"Where do you want to go?"

"Well, where do you want to go?"

Kakarot looked away for a moment and then suddenly smiled. He glanced back at me and smiled more. I was becoming curious as to what he was thinking. He stepped to the door and then opened it.

"Come on… I know the perfect place to hang out…"

I smiled and trusted wherever he was thinking of. I stepped out and we began walking back towards the dinner hall. When we stepped inside, no one was in there.

 _Okay, good…_

Kakarot thought to himself as we continued. We walked to a door near the back and Kakarot unlocked and opened it. When I stepped inside, the room was black; I couldn't see a damn thing. The door closed and light slowly began to brighten the space. The room we were in was obviously a guest room not being used. I suddenly got nervous, but Kakarot immediately walked past me to the balcony. He opened the doors and stepped out. I slowly followed and saw all the stars.

"Wow…"

He glanced done at me, moving slightly closer.

"Yeah… It's quite amazing."

"It's… It's beautiful…"

He looked at me, but this time, he stared.

"…but… how is this even possible? Like 'space' and not being able to breathe… and stuff…?"

Kakarot reached forward and a touched what was a protective shield around the balcony. It shimmered at his touch.

 _Oh, well, that makes way better sense!_

"Oh… okay…"

I looked up and saw him staring again. I shyly giggled quietly as I stared back.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"No…

"Well, then why are you starring at me?"

He kept starring with a slight grin on his calm face as I looked more and more curious.

"Kakarot…?"

He leaned down, gently grabbing my face and kissed me. I froze and wasn't totally sure what to do. A few seconds after he kissed me he moved away slowly, gazing down at me.

"Wh-What was that?"

He chuckled and shook his head, slightly nervous almost and looked back out over the balcony.

"I… I just wanted to kiss you again, that's all…"

I giggled and blushed, looking down.

"Again; was this that whole 'I-just-want-to-hang-out-and-nothing-else' thing? You sneaky fox…!"

He laughed and turned to me, leaning against the railing.

"Oh, so I'm a fox now?!"

"Yeah, what were you before?"

He shrugged with a smug look on his face.

"That tease you want to sneak around with behind the Prince's back because I'm just that awesome and handsome and everything great…"

I teasingly punched him in the arm, blushing worse than I should've been.

"Shut up! Tell me, if you were in my position, you'd do the same thing, wouldn't you, I mean, well, look at you; you're hot!"

He jokingly brushed his shoulders and straightened out his shirt, taking the compliment too seriously. I laughed as his smug face was just too priceless. He grinned to seeing me so happy, but then a thought came into his head. He gently grabbed my arm, pulling me closer to him.

"Well, thank you… but, if I were in your position, there's a specific one I'd want to be in… right now…"

I raised an eyebrow slightly, curious as to what he meant at the moment.

"What do you mean?"

He leaned down and whispered in my ear,

"I think I'd want to be on the bed, on my hands and knees… waiting eagerly for this sexy, rippling body to be all over mine."

I held my breath as he spoke and then tried to push him away teasingly, but he wouldn't budge.

 _Is he being serious right now?_

"Kakarot…"

He kissed my neck and then finally, slowly began to move back. I looked up at him, completely red in the face from naughty thoughts washing through my brain like a tsunami.

"What are you doing…?"

He stared at me momentarily and just came out bluntly and said it;

"I want you… Isn't that obvious?!"

I stared wide-eyed at him, almost shocked.

"Well, yeah… but… I… I thought we were just friends…"

He grinned and rested his hand on mine.

"We are…"

He squeezed my hand slightly.

"…but that doesn't mean a man can't dream of something better…"

"You think it'd be better if we… did stuff together…?"

He chuckled, pulled me closer to his side.

"I don't see why not…"

"Kakarot, please…"

He stopped talking and removed his hand from mine. I looked up at him and strictly said,

"Look, I know exactly how you feel… but, please, I insist… let's just wait a little longer… Our time will come, I promise…"

He looked down at me almost disappointed again and admitted,

"I know, but it's hard… I feel like a child and you're a shiny, new toy that I can't play with, yet…"

I giggled and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my small figured, kneeling down to hug me better. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him tight. He chuckled at me being so oddly happy about waiting.

 _Why is she still insisting on waiting? She's flat out said that I'm hot, like… come on!_

Nevertheless, he would obey, and listen. He didn't want to hurt me or drive me away. Later that evening, we cuddled together on the bed and I fell asleep in his arms. He carried me out and back to the Prince's bedchamber. When he laid me down in the Prince's bed, he was sad because the Prince would be returning tomorrow, and he didn't want that bastard to touch me anymore or ever again. He turned back to see my weak, defenseless form on the bed. His eyes glowed in a dark hue of crimson, and his pupils dilated into strange cat-like slits.

 _I'll get my time… I promise you that, Lady Taylor… I promise… You will be mine…_


	10. Chapter 10: Fifty Shades Of Royalty

**Chapter Ten**

Fifty Shades Of Royalty

v

As I woke up, I was dizzy, in a haze and almost completely forgot what even happened. I was back in my room… What the hell?!

 _Wait… Kakarot… did he…?_

He must have dropped me off at the room after I fell asleep last night. I remember seeing a man in my dream, I think, it was Vegeta and he… he hurt me terribly.

 _Was… Was that a dream?!_

The white pillow was painted in blood from my neck. Vegeta was sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed sipping wine while watching me. Was he watching me sleep? I noticed a bandage wrapped around his right bicep from where I marked him. I forced myself not to smile, though. I rubbed my eyes trying to believe what I was seeing; Vegeta grinned as he sat there sipping his red wine. At least, I hoped it was wine! I thought of that just as I glanced at the smeared blood across my left shoulder. He had his leg crossed over his other knee; he was dressed in the Royal armor and cape that he was in when I first saw him. He looked so elegant and stuck up.

 _God, what a prick! Why did he bite me again?! Why am I naked?! What did he do?! Who did it? What happened?!_

I couldn't remember anything! I knew Kakarot wouldn't have done anything to me… This was all Vegeta's doing; the stupid, horny fuck!

I slowly sat up, holding the silk sheets over me as I did. I rubbed my head. God, I had such a bad headache; what happened to me? Vegeta kept his grim smile plastered to his handsome face. Fuck… why was he so damn good looking?! What the actual fuck?! I was so pissed off at him! God, damn it! He stood abruptly, sitting the wine glass down on the arm rest of the chair and began to walk to the foot of the bed. I curled into a ball under the sheet as he got closer.

"You sure are a beautiful, young minx, aren't you? If you're wondering why you're bleeding… I was just making sure to take back what is rightfully mine…!"

 _Minx, what? His?! What's he talking about now?_

I gave him a bizarre look that made him laugh.

"You don't remember, do you?"

He leaned forward, resting his hands flat on the top of the bed.

"I… I don't…"

I didn't know what he was talking about. He inhaled deeply as he began to clench the fists into the silk sheets. Closing his eyes, I knew he was gathering the scent in the air; the scent of my skin, my body, my… my blood! Like a predator, he was about to hunt his prey.

"I could smell the scent of another Saiyan on you when I got back. You're far too naïve… letting your guard down… letting them get to you…"

I swallowed hard.

 _Oh, shit…_

"Wh-What?!"

Vegeta grinned.

"…that mark that you left on me from a week ago… your… name… I don't know how I feel about it… I don't know if I'm supposed to like it or not… but if there's one thing I'm certain of, it's that you, a pathetic, little human female, are not going to get under my skin…"

He kept his voice quiet, but still rough. His eyes were hollow as he spoke to me.

 _I think I already did, Prince…_

I thought to myself; his eyes narrowed on me.

"You hurt me because I hurt you… I guess there's still so much more I need to figure out about you… but until then…"

He quickly pulled the sheets off the bed and away from my unclothed person as his eyes flew open. I squeaked in fear and quickly balled myself up tighter, attempting to hide every bit of my body. He grinned hotly towards me as he began to crawl onto the bed and towards the headboard where I was.

"I think I'd like to do more…"

 _More…? More of what…?_

He was inches from me as I stayed curled up like a scared kitten, shivering from cold and fear. I felt his nose press between my neck and shoulder, inhaling the scent of my being, my dried, but still somewhat fresh blood. I jolted a little when I suddenly felt his tongue against the wound on my shoulder.

His voice was practically a whisper as he murmured little compliments to me I barely understood. All I could get from them was that they were compliments. He was almost acting like a protective hound and I was just a pup. He held me close, his armor cold against me. His other hand came around to my other side and slowly laid me onto my back. He used on of his legs to push my legs down to the bed flat. He was over me, straddling me; his body was lusting, demanding. His dark red cape draped over my legs like a blanket. It was heavy, but felt like silk. I didn't want to do this.

 _Did I already do it?!_

Even if I did, I didn't want to again! My whole body ached in pain and soreness, and with him sitting on top of me wasn't help that at all; with all his stupidly heavy armor! I tried not to look weak, but I couldn't help it. I hadn't eaten anything for hours now and got little to no sleep I'm sure of it; I felt so sick and exhausted. He leaned over me and pressed his mouth against mine, clenching one hand into my hair as the other held my hip, pressing it down hard. I could feel his body temperature heating up. He eventually broke the kiss and sat up. He pulled the armor on his upper body over his head and threw it to the floor, along with the cape. It hit the ground hard and loudly, making me slightly flinch.

"You please me, human; you please me…"

His voice was nothing more than a low, groaned whispered. He was not the calm, seducing type; something was wrong. Just as I thought that very thought, he violently grabbed my arms and turned my body, flipping me around onto my stomach. I winced and squeaked trying to hold back screams. He chuckled at the amount of tension and fear rushing through me.

"Now, back to what I originally wanted… he-he; you will give me what I want, won't you?! I am your new Prince, your new ruler. You will obey me, my little minx! You had your fun… and that was enough, I think. For now on, I'll be giving all the treatments, punishments, pains, and pleasures… alright?"

 _There's that word again; minx!_

He whispered the words into my ear before he began to undo his training pants under his armor with one hand while holding my hands together above my head with the other. I stayed tensed and a stayed still; whimpering into the pillow. He pressed his Royal hardness against my behind while viciously pulling my head up off the pillow by my hair.

"AHHH; STOP, PLEASE! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?! PLEASE, STOP IT!"

He laughed loudly, enjoying my fear of the upcoming pain.

"I am your Prince! You will give me what I fucking want! He-he; and no other Saiyan bastard will have you without my say so! Oh, my little slave… your beauty is irresistible… I missed you those days I was away… I missed you far too much… and now that I'm home, you're mine!"

He shoved my face down to the pillow again as he began to roughly take me from behind; taking me to a whole new level of pain and torture. I screamed and cried for what seemed like hours, but no one came. Why would they? They're Saiyans. They're all the fucking same… aren't they…?

 _Kakarot…_

I felt the Prince's body tense and seize up a moment after that thought and then he chuckled and went even harder than before, picking up his pace immensely.

 _Where are you…?_

v

I laid there. Numb, bleeding, bruising, in torturous pain; what had he done to me?! Why…? After being gone for days and then, he comes back and does that?!

 _What the actual fuck, man?!_

Tears dampened the pillow beneath my head as my heavy eyelids began to close. It was over; just think about peace, family… Nathan… K-Kakarot… my friend…

I sighed; a deep, shaky sigh and whimpered in my hazy sleep about Nathan. I needed him so terribly right now!

Vegeta was lying beside me with one arm around my back, holding me down as he rested easily. I got up slowly from the bed, his arm letting me go as he slowly came to and saw me leaning against the wall; ever so slowly making my way to the bathroom. Vegeta watched me moving, unbalanced; trying to get to the bathroom. He grinned in pleasure of what he had just done.

Once I got into the bathroom and closed the door, he stood from the bed and put his upper body armor back on and did up his pants. He went to the mirror on the wall and adjusted his cape on his shoulders. He wrapped his tail around his waist just over his belt protectively. He ran a hand through his thick, black hair before hearing a knock at the door. When he opened it, it was one of the other slaves on the ship delivering us our breakfast as if it were a hotel.

While I was in the bathroom, knelt on the floor near the toilet, crying in pain; it hurt terribly to walk, to stand, to sit or anything; it hurt to do anything!

 _Why, why me?!_

The bastard man scared me by knocking on the door.

"Woman…! Your breakfast has arrived! Eat and get ready. When we land, I want you to look your best when I introduce you to my new Elite soldiers."

Why does he want to introduce me to those barbarians?! Was it just so they could do the same disgusting things that he just finished doing to me, too?! I frowned, but slowly stood up.

 _Wait, WHAT?! WE'RE LANDING?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!_

I got a little excited, but a little nervous, too. I quickly rinsed a cloth to gently wipe away the blood and sweat from my body and back side, trying to make myself look clean. I through on the robe quickly and tied it tight. I opened the door to see him standing across the room, pouring wine into a glass for him. I decided to pull the sassy, you're-a-fucking-dumbass card.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking?!"

I asked sarcastically as I turned to look across the room at the window, doing a double take from the illuminating red hue beginning to become more and more visible. He glared back at me.

"You should watch your tongue, woman! Now, eat!"

He pointed at the food sitting on the small table. I ignored his command to walk to the window to see a large smoldering red planet. The sky was becoming brighter and brighter as we neared their hemisphere; becoming more and more red. Vegeta looked over from the bar to find me standing on my tippy toes and staring out the window like an excited child on Christmas day staring at the planet in complete wonder. He grinned as he began to slowly walk towards me.

"Are you excited?"

I spun around completely forgetting he was even in the same room. I was in such awe of seeing a new planet; I completely blocked him out of my mind for a moment.

"I…I uh…I don't know… maybe?!"

I gave him a slight grin which made him come closer to me. He put his hands around my lower back, pressing himself against me gently, knowing that I was in pain still. He smiled down at me before leaning forward to kiss me. I slowly kissed back, but as soon as I did, he pulled back.

"What's wrong?"

He gave a strange, satisfied looking grin, and replied,

"Nothing, it's just that… you kissed me back."

He raised an eyebrow in suspicion. I kept my eyes on his. It must've been because I was thinking about Kakarot at that moment for a second. Crap, well, play dumb.

"Yeah… and?"

"…and that, I presume means you are now over your past mate."

I froze. Oh, shit… did it? No, I was never going to be over Nathan! I looked down, almost in defeat. I felt so hopeless. I would never be over Nathan. I slowly looked back up at him, he still waiting for a response from me; with that stupid, smug smile and strong predator-like posture, he was asserting himself; he had to be sure.

"I…I guess… I don't know. I love him."

"You mean you did love him."

"No, I…"

Wait, what's he mean by 'did'? Does he know something that I don't?!

"What do you mean?"

His grin slowly began to decrease.

"Well… I'd presume that unless he's been converted into becoming a guard of the council or a soldier, he's probably been killed."

My eyes almost bulged out of my head.

"Wh-What? Wh-Why… Wh-Why would he…?!"

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing else I can say. My father is a strict man, and will only let the most powerful and willing soldiers to become acquainted into the Kingdom… Was he brave?"

I glared up at him.

"Yes! He's was… He is! He wasn't afraid when you brutes invaded Earth. His only fear was losing me, which we both knew would happen."

"You knew that this would happen?"

I glared down at the ground.

"No, not 'this', but being taken away… or possibly killed…"

Vegeta knelt down to see my eyes. Tears were barely visible, but they were there. He tilted his head, and then shook it.

"You've got to let him go, whether he is alive or dead. You are with me now…"

There was a long, drawn out silence. I wasn't going to argue with the man, but in a way, he was kind of right… now. I was probably never going to see Nathan ever again. I may as well get over it sooner or later. Eventually, I looked at him, straight into his ebony eyes; I forced a small smile and nodded. He smiled and gently reached a thumb up to my eye and wiped the forming tears away.

"You must be strong. I hate seeing a weak-hearted woman!"

He stood and turned to the door.

"Get dressed and get ready; we'll be landing very soon!"

v

I threw my clothes on from the bathroom as fast as I possibly could. It was the same clothes that I had worn on Earth, but luckily, they weren't that dirty; unfortunately because for the past week that we've been in space, I'd been naked for about ninety percent of it. I put my hair up and put a little dark make-up on that I had found in a drawer in the bathroom. I didn't want to put on too much though, considering the fact that I already have such naturally dark features. I ran to the door where Vegeta was waiting. He closed the door as we left, amused by my excitement to get outside and see a whole new world.

We walked through the ship until we finally reached the exit to the ship. As the large door began to lower, the light of day shined brightly inside, making me block my eyes with my hand. Vegeta stood by his father's side as all the guards marched behind us. They stared proudly out into the blazing sunlight. As we began to walk down the steps, thousands of people were cheering. The noise was intense. Vegeta kept his head high, not looking down once. He was a proud Royal, and sure showed it.

We walked through the screaming crowds of Saiyans. I stayed close to Vegeta once we reached the core of the crowd. Guards around us were pushing and ramming others out of our way as we continued to the palace. It was the biggest building I've ever seen in my life.

We entered the palace. The guards all stayed at the door as we walked through the large entrance. King Vegeta walked one way as Vegeta grabbed my arm and led me the other up separate stair cases. He led me down a long corridor to a master's bedroom, his room. He opened the door for me to walk in. I stared in awe at how remarkably decent and beautifully clean the room was. Mostly shades of white, dark blue and black, it suited thou Royal highness. I grinned at the beauty of the bedroom and continued looking through it. He didn't have any personal items or pictures out in the open. Right as I walked in the grand room, a saw the king-sized bed; it was right there. God, it looked so comfortable. I was so tired and wanted to sleep. Vegeta saw me eying the bed and grinned devilishly. He slowly approached me and gently, but firmly grabbing my sides. I shook nervously not know whether or not I should move.

"Prince Vegeta…"

"Yes…"

"May I please lie down? I'm very tired…"

To my surprise he let me go and whispered against my ear,

"Why not, it's our room after all."

He turned and headed for the bathroom. As soon as the door closed, not looking back or saying another word, I took off my shoes, unzipped my dress and jumped to the bed. I sunk down into the soft mattress. The pillows felt like giant feathery sponges; so soft to the touch, all over my body. I closed my eyes and was almost immediately asleep. Deep in dreams and slumber, Vegeta returned from the bathroom to see me fast asleep already. He grinned as he went and poured himself a beverage. Taking a sip while looking back at me, he thought to himself,

 _Finally, home from that Godforsaken planet… and that Godforsaken ship; at least father's men managed to find me a pretty decent toy to play with! Ah, yes, my pretty, little mate…_

He chuckled to himself as he downed the last of his drink and then poured another. He later left, leaving me to sleep for hours to come.


	11. Chapter 11: Home, Sweet, Jealousy

**Chapter Eleven**

Home, Sweet, Jealously

v

I woke up in a lake of my own sweat, panicked. I had a terrible dream of a repeat of the Earth being taken over! I breathed heavily, repressing what I just dreamed about. I slowly got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to grab the robe. I came back out to see the small table with the wafting smell of delicious foods.

I didn't want to sit, but I tried. Slowly sitting down, I glanced up at him, Vegeta, who was standing in front of the mirror fixing a clasp on his cape; my eyes red and puffy from tears and fear in my sleep. He was looking at me through the mirror, grinning in all his pride.

"So… how'd you like it?"

He was being sarcastic. What was he talking about now, though?

"Like what?"

He grinned more wickedly.

"You know, yesterday… before you got all excited about landing… do you remember?"

His smile widened even more; like the Joker. He just wanted to get me worked up by remembering yesterday. I lied and said,

"Oh, 'th-that'… it was… g-good, I guess…"

His grinned stayed plastered to his smug face; he knew I was lying. He turned around to face me and began to walk to where I was sitting.

"So… you're saying that you wouldn't be opposed to doing it again?!"

I shivered and lowered my head. I nodded an awkward half yes, half no nod. He knew I wasn't sure how I felt about it, but it wasn't a yes or a no. Even if it was one or the other, he would just do as he pleased. He gently stroked my cheek with the back of his hand and walked to the door. My scratches were beginning to slowly heal. He sat in a chair next to the door and watched me eat. Crossing my leg over his knee again and his arms over his chest, his eyes darkly burned into my head as he watched me.

Once I finished eating, I finally looked at him. His head was tilted and grinning with amusement. I slowly got up from the table and went back into the bathroom to grab my clothes, but saw that they were gone. A beautiful long gown was hung on the towel hook with a beautiful pair of dainty black stilettos. I slowly dropped the robe, forgetting that the bathroom door was wide open and that Vegeta could see me completely. I slowly did the dress up, Vegeta still watching, and quickly put my hair up. I slipped the shoes on as he stood to go open the door. Not saying a word or questioning, I walked towards him and the door. I swayed as I walked. I saw his eyes gaze downward towards my hips. He was in complete awe. He gave a small pat on my rear as I passed him to get out into the hallway. Again, I didn't say a word. He closed the door and we began to head back the main corridor of the ship. We walked down the hall to the main hall of the palace. A group of strong Saiyan and human males stood there. They all watched as we walked out. I was confused on what was happening, but I just followed Vegeta's lead.

v

Nathan stood amongst the men, not knowing that he was about to see me again, for what might also be the last time. I walked by Vegeta's side as we headed up the few steps to the stage. Everyone began clapping as they saw their Prince. He waved a thanking gesture. He was smiling proudly, but then something changed. His grin faded into a stern, suspicious look. He scanned the crowd of men. Almost thirty guys, all alien to one another, a large majority being Saiyans, though. Nathan was standing near the back, heart-struck as he stared at me. I looked more beautiful than ever in his eyes. Vegeta spotted Nathan. To Nathans unlucky fortune, he stuck out terribly compared to everyone else; all because he was a damn ginger! Vegeta's eyes dilated and his nostrils flared from the faded, oh, so faint scent of me on him. Their eyes finally met and locked, the others slowly backed away, creating an open trail between Vegeta and Nathan. The room was almost dead silent. The tension was strong. Vegeta didn't take his eyes from him as he began to hover off the stage slowly, gently landing and slowly walking towards him. My eyes went wide when I saw Nathan. He took a small step backward, momentarily taking his eyes from Vegeta to look at me. Our eyes locked. All the men stared at the two. Vegeta was now inches from Nathan. They stared each other down until the tense silence was broken by Vegeta.

"Kneel, human."

His voice was very low and dark. He wasn't happy. Did he know who Nathan was? He couldn't have. Nathan slowly kneeled to one knee and bowed his head down to the Prince. Prince Vegeta took the toe of his boot to raise Nathan's chin to stare at him.

"You were her mate."

Nathan froze. It was practically a whisper, but Nathan still heard it. What was he suppose to say to that? I froze, too. I wasn't sure what he said to him, but I knew it was bad because of the fear struck in Nathan's eyes. I glanced around the crowd of men; they were all staring at the tense, strict Prince taunting the strong human… well, everyone, except one; a tall man with thick black hair, spiked all over was staring at me from within the crowd; Kakarot. His eyes were focused with that Vegeta-like smirk across his face. I felt my face flush, so I embarrassingly looked the other way. I curled my lips inward nervously. I could sense him still looking at me. Why was he staring at me? I thought he was the one that said Vegeta got jealous easily… was he trying to draw attention?!

"You will be one of my Five Elites."

Nathan gasped and his eyes practically bulged out of his skull. From the meeting he had had with the Saiyans and a few other humans a few hours prior, he remembered that the Five Elites were of the highest class and quality soldiers. There was recently an opening for the position announced a little while ago for the fifth member died on a very dangerous mission; his name was Broly; so, why him? Why Nathan? All the others gasped in shock. One angry man from the crowd stepped in behind Vegeta.

"What the hell, Prince Vegeta?! You're making that lowly human an Elite solider?! We've been training here for years and we get nothing?! What the fuck?!"

The room fell silent as Vegeta grinned; turning around and letting Nathan's head drop, he stepped towards the half-breed Saiyan who spoke out of turn. Light began gathering in his hand as he raised it.

"Never talk back to your Prince, slave!"

With those being the last words that man heard, Vegeta blasted energy at him. All the others jumped back out of the way, covering their eyes from the light. I did the same up on the stage. Nathan stared ahead in fear, past Vegeta's legs; the man was obliterated; the blast flying towards the stage where I was. My eyes wide, blindly staring at the light speeding towards me before suddenly, I was off the stage, next to the crowd on the other side. The stage was split in half. How?

I flinched when I looked down seeing I wasn't standing. I was in the arms of someone; Kakarot was staring down at me. He looked up, frustrated at Vegeta for disregarding my safety. He was breathing heavily. He moved so quickly, I didn't even see anything happen. He looked back down at me.

"Are you alright, Lady Taylor?"

All I could do was nod. He smiled slightly and then gently set me down. Vegeta saw the man who saved me and laughed to himself, then, went back to being angry.

"TAKE NOTE; THE NEXT MAN THE SPEAK OUT OF TURN WILL SEE THE SAME FAITE AS THAT SCUM DID! UNDERSTOOD?!"

Vegeta pointed back towards the destroyed stage; everyone nervously nodded. Vegeta grinned wildly at the crowd, and then over at me. He looked back at Nathan.

"Stand, Elite."

Nathan slowly rose to stare directly at the Prince.

"Vegito, Gogeta, Kakarot, Bardock!"

Four men stepped out through the crowd, including Kakarot, who left my side to go into the crowd. I didn't hear the others' names too well; Vegeta said them so quickly, so I had no idea who he had just called. Damn it, I really have to stop zoning out! They all stepped behind the Prince, kneeled to one knee and bowed. Vegeta kept his eyes on Nathan.

"What's your name, human?"

"N-Nathan…"

 _So, it is him…_

Vegeta thought to himself. I had been speaking his name in my sleep at night. Vegeta knew now. He grinned at him and turned to the other bowing behind him.

"Rise, soldiers…"

They all did quickly as they all waited for the next command.

"You are now part of the Five Elites. Your job will be to protect the throne and the throne's property. You will be watching over my new mate when I leave on missions or council meetings. You'll be assigned to any position I see as fit and you will oblige. This is the highest of positions to be in; honor it."

The four all bowed and then walked around the Prince to Nathan; who just stood in complete and utter shock. They spoke something to him as they began to lead him away and out. He turned back to look at me again. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, he smiled, and then, he was gone. Vegeta excused the others after implying their next mission and then came back to where I was still frozen next to the demolished stage.

"He was your former mate, that man…"

I blushed with my head lowered and nodded. It was a trap; something was wrong, very wrong. Vegeta would never make a human one of his elite fighters, so why him?

 _Why Nathan? Wait…_

That's when it immediately came to me; he only made him one to torture me, to torment me with the fact that from now on, Nathan will always be around, but I'll never able to touch him, to love him, to be with him, ever again. That bastard was such a tease, such a fucking lowlife scumbag! I glared at my feet as he raised my chin to meet his face.

"You idiot…! You almost killed me in case you never saw that!"

He smiled and chuckled as he stepped one step closer to me. I backed away a step nervously,

"I know… but I knew someone would save you… even if no one did, we have healing tanks and medications advanced enough to put a destroyed body back together."

I focused my glare at him.

"Still, that doesn't matter. What matters is that you never…"

Before I could protest further, he grabbed me and kissed me, and right as the Five Elites all conveniently walked back in the room. No one saw, or maybe they did and they were all just ignoring it. After he broke the kiss, he leaned in close to my ear and whispered,

"Of course I would've saved you… You're my mate now after all."

I hesitated to move or to say anything. Vegeta then quickly took my arm and began to walk around the stage and back to our room down the hall. Nathan was now wearing Royal elite soldier armor, so I assumed that that is what they were doing when they took him away for those brief two minutes; they took him to change out of his old rags into new shining armor. He looked amazing, but I didn't dare look back at him again. I got a glimpse of what he was wearing before we entered the hallway.

As we got close to the door, two of the other Elites went to the opposite side wall and the other two, one being Nathan stood on either side of our bedroom door. The final Elite stood at the far end, guarding the entrance into the hallway. Vegeta opened the door and pushed me inside as he gave Nathan one final glance, an evil grin was pierced onto the Prince's face. Nathan clenched a little as the door slammed shut. The men leaning against the opposite wall slowly leaned forward a little to try and listen. Nathan and the other near the door tilted their heads, Nathan kind of confused as to why any of them were doing this. Him and the other Saiyan to his left pressed their ears to the wall, listening to what was about to be the most traumatic sounds Nathan had ever heard in his life.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, WOMAN?!"

"What are you talking about…? V-Vegeta… wh-what are you…"

The sound of my frightened voice was cut off from the sound of smashing glass and rustling around.

"What… What are you doing?! Vegeta, stop it! Stop…!"

"THAT'S PRINCE VEGETA TO YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

The loud sound of slamming against the wall and a slap echoed through the walls. Nathan cringed as he heard me cry out in pain.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Another slap; he was purposely harming me so Nathan would hear! I fell to the floor and cried out in pain again, trying to crawl away.

"STOP IT! PLEASE… LEAVE ME ALONE! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS…?"

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!"

"STOP IT! PLEASE! NO! STOP…!"

His hand gripped around my neck as he picked me up off the ground and threw me against the wall. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver remote. The second I saw it, my breath hitched and lighting shot through my body. I screamed murderous cries in pain and agony. Kicking, punching, smashing of glass and screaming; so… much… screaming! It was horrific sounding, and Nathan was breaking more and more.

Nathan felt his eyes burning holding back tears. Salted glistens of water formed at the corners of his eyes. He clenched his teeth tightly as a single, lonely tear fell and hit the floor. The others gave him a worrisome look, knowing that Vegeta was purposely doing this to hurt him. They all stared in grim sorrow at the floor, knowing things were only bound to get even worse. Vegito and Gogeta knew damn well that Vegeta was playing a very mischievous game, full of thrills and excitement. They both grinned in the slightest because of that fact. They weren't any better than Vegeta. Kakarot, who was to Nathan's left, did not. He felt too much pain for the poor female human, me. Nathan didn't deserve this. I didn't deserve this. No one did. Suddenly, silence. Nathan's heart almost stopped when he no longer heard me crying. They all heard Vegeta chuckle evilly.

"Serves you right… Know your place, you fucking whore!"

Nathan's jaw clenched angrily.

 _That fucking bastard! I'll kill him!_

Nathan thought.

 _No, Lady Taylor… Vegeta, you bastard, why are you doing this to her…? Something's not right…_

Kakarot thought.

 _Damn, Vegeta's fucking lucky!_

Gogeta thought.

 _I sure hope I can get some of that, too!_

Vegito thought.

 _I can't wait to fuck you later…_

Vegeta thought.

v

I awoke to find no one with me. Finally, ALONE! I lay in the bed soundly and relaxed.

 _This is peaceful…_

I thought. Even though I was still in a lot of pain, I was so very peaceful without that raging bloodhound near me. I slowly got up and rubbed my eyes. I stood and began to walk to the bathroom. I spent a few minutes in their doing my own personal womanly things; including putting on tons and tons of cover-ups around my neck and then came back out to find someone standing on the opposite side of the room. Vegeta turned his head.

"Oh, you're awake. Good, now get dressed."

I glanced to the table behind him that had food set out on one side. He made me breakfast… or dinner… what time of the day was it? Whatever, its food! I completely repressed that fact that Vegeta had just beaten me relentlessly last night just because he wanted to psychologically break Nathan. Like a predator, he wants to rid the competition out of my life… for good. Of course, he didn't know anything about Kakarot, or, at least I hoped so… and that's the way it needed to stay.

I went and sat down and began to eat as if I hadn't eaten in weeks. Vegeta chuckled at me as he came behind me and pet a hand down the back of my head and through my hair. I didn't stop eating to even look or acknowledge him. It was so delicious. I was done eating in a matter of just a few minutes. Vegeta was sitting across from me now, staring at me. After I finished taking the last few sips of water, I went to begin getting dressed, as did he.


	12. Chapter 12: A Pet Must Obey

**Chapter Twelve**

A Pet Must Obey

v

Vegeta glanced up after straightening his tie at me behind him in the mirror. He knew damn well that I couldn't remember anything that happened yesterday. It was the perfect chance to take advantage of me… again. I had burns and scars, but I covered all that up easily with cover-up. He knew I'd have to reapply all of it after he'd finish what he was about to do to me. His eyes gazed over my figure, grinning slightly.

"Woman…"

My eyes panned up to eyes curiously. He grinned more as he leaned to the wall, dimming all the lights in the room. I glanced around curiously. What was he doing?

"Kneel down."

I stared at him confused in silence. His eyes were very focused as he grinned mischievously at me. I slightly grinned shyly back at him and did as he commanded. He looked pleased and turned around to face me. The room was fairly dark and only lit by the setting suns of Planet Vegeta. He stood in the shadows of the darkened room. His distinctive form barely visible, his arms crossed over his broad, suited chest. I was kneeling in the middle of the room; my knees on tiled floor and my hands flat on my thighs. My small frame illuminated by the warm, orange light coming from the window.

"Come to me…"

He demanded silently; his voice low and husky, sending shivers through out my body. I slowly went to stand, but his eyes darkened and lowered.

"No… stay down, and come to me…"

I swallowed in fear of his low, commanding voice. I slowly pushed forward, crawling on my hands and knees towards the dark, shadow covered man; my thin, knee-length dress, hugging my body; my black tresses falling over my shoulders considering I hadn't put them up yet. I slowly slid my knees forward on the cold floor, making my dress move up more, showing my perfect, creamy thighs. As I continued my way seductively swaying, I knew that that's what he liked; I was going to try my best to please him. I didn't want to anger him; I was too afraid of what would happen. He stood perfectly straight, his legs slightly astride, waiting for me patiently. His dark eyes glittered in the shadows, burning into my small form like a cat's eyes stalking over a mouse. I could feel him watching strictly and fiercely. I looked up as I crawled closer, my lips dry and parted, my breasts heaving. I was so close; he could touch me if he wanted to. The second I saw his hand slightly twitch like he was going to move it, I stopped. Slowly, he unfolded his arms and straightened his hand, placing it gently on my head; his fingers delicately brushing over my black curls of hair.

"Good girl."

He spoke softly, while trailing his digits over my tresses, ear and jaw.

"See, you can behave if you want. Just don't talk and you're the perfect little slave… Don't talk unless I say you can…"

He continued his soft touches. He cocked his head to the side watching me. My eyes were on him, waiting for his next order. The man slid his other hand in the pocket of his dress pants. He wore an expensive designer suit that was graphite in color with tiny soft stripes. It looked perfect on him. Black, grey and navy blue looked so good on him. It was the night of the formal Royal family dinner, and there were still a few more hours to spare. His right palm moved to my chin. He grabbed it and roughly pulled up, bending over my small frame.

"Things I want to do to you..."

His voice almost a whisper; my breathing quickened; I could feel sudden jolt of desire in my lower abdomen. I wanted him to do things to me, whatever they may be. I didn't trust him, but I couldn't help, but want him. His hand softened the grip on my chin, and went down, delicately brushing skin of my neck. I reached my hand up to touch his calloused palm, but before I could reach him, he stopped me.

"Don't…"

I paused midair, hearing his irritated tone and I let my hand fall down back to the tiled floor. He retreated his palm, straightened and placed two fingers at the base of his nose, while closing his eyes.

"What am I to do with you, woman?"

His question was not meant to be answered, and I knew that. I tried touching him, and I knew I shouldn't have. He turned around and reached for something behind him. As he pulled an object of his desire off the wooden shelf, soft clatter of metal filled the room. He turned back to look at me; metal collar with attached chain in his hands. I kept my eyes fixated on his expressionless face. He bent over, gathered my hair, pulling it up gently, showing my slender neck with the small silver collar around it. He clasped the metal chain to it, while still keeping my tresses from falling down. It snapped onto the collar and he let my hair fall down my back. Goose-bumps ran down my body, as coldness made contact with my warm skin.

"Follow me."

He gripped the chain tighter and started to walk to other part of the room. I followed obediently on my knees like a dog. He didn't say I could get up, so I stayed down. He walked slowly, not paying any attention to me. His left hand was stuck in his pocket, while the other held a grip on the metal chain. I crawled behind him; clanging noises filling the silent room with each step that was taken. Slowly we made our way to the bed that was placed close to the wall. It was covered in simple dark blue sheets. He pulled me closer to the bed by the chain connected to my collar. I moved just to where he wanted me. He unlocked the chain and let it fall to the floor. I sat on my heels.

"Stand up."

He ordered. I stood up slowly.

"Turn around."

I did as he said. He reached for the zipper on the back of my dress and slowly pulled it down. My simple outfit fell to the floor and I felt the cold air on my skin. I shuddered. Underneath my dress I wore a matching set of black laced lingerie. The man tilted his head to the side as he enjoyed the view of my back. His eyes roamed my exposed skin. He reached and touched my neck, slowly tracing two fingers down my back, ignoring my bra, and stopping at the hem of my thong.

"Mmm… this looks nice…"

He murmured to himself. I felt his fingers on my skin and let out a soft sigh. His touch was everything I needed, but didn't need either. I wanted it. He could awaken deepest, darkest desires in me, and I hated him for that. My breathing became more erratic as his fingers massaged my skin at the hem of my panties.

"Turn around…"

He commanded finally. I slowly turned around and rested my eyes on his face. He licked his lips, and my sight instantly shot to this perfectly shaped mouth. He smirked. I looked him in the eye again, as he watched me carefully.

"You will please me greatly this evening before dinner."

He said softly as he took a step closer to me. I didn't flinch. His smirk widened and he grabbed me by my neck, and threw me down on the bed violently. I gasped, as it wasn't what I had expected. I bounced on the soft comforter, before settling down. I lay back on my elbows, while looking at him. He stood in front of me. His head cocked to the side and his trademark smirk plastered on his handsome face, his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were burning with unsaid passion and lust. My breathing quickened again and I whispered,

"Vegeta…"

"No, you will not address me in that manner."

He growled. I gulped; I didn't want to upset him.

"You are not worthy to call me by my name!"

His expression changed and his eyes darkened. For some reason, there was a tone in the way he spoke, as if he were just teasing, like it were a joke or a game; a tease. He lowered his head and looked at me inimically.

"I guess I will have to punish you for this… disrespect."

He snarled and reached to the table that was next to the bed and pulled a thick rope; it was placed beside other 'toys'. He crouched on the bed, took my hands and expertly tied them together. Not hard enough to make the blood flow disrupted, but hard enough for me not to break free. Then he proceeded to the head of the bed, dragging me by my arms and tying another knot around the metal bars of the headboard. I didn't struggle; I knew my 'Master' wouldn't like that.

"Now… much better…"

He examined his masterwork as he made his way to the bottom of the bed again. I was breathing heavily; I was scared and excited at the same time. What will he do to me? Will it be painful? Will it be pleasurable? My thoughts ran a million miles per hour. I felt the rope tightly surrounding my wrists, and it made me feel hot. Vegeta walked around the bed and came to me from the other side. He slowly made his way on the comforter, crouching close to my bent legs. He sat down and touched the soft skin of my calf. His weight supported on his other hand, as he casually trailed his finger tips up to my thigh.

"Mmm…"

He purred, as he spread his strong fingers and groped my thigh, squeezing it. I gasped at the feeling of his digits around my soft flesh. It wasn't very painful, but it was hard enough to make me squirm underneath him.

"Shhh… don't move."

Instantly, I froze. His hand reached to my inner thigh as he kept on massaging my skin. I breathed heavily, my eyes tracking his every movement. His single finger touched my lacy thong in the middle of my pelvis. His eyes were locked with mine; he trailed his touch over the soft fabric, skillfully ignoring my most sensitive spot. My eyes moved frantically from his black orbs to his expert finger. I wanted him to touch me, not tease me; I wanted to buckle up my hips and press my hot center on his palm, but I knew better. I trembled, but I laid still. He moved closer, shifting his body to kneel between my legs. He sat on his heels, his dress pants straining around his thighs and hips. His dress jacket still buttoned up. He looked like he was going to a serious business meeting not attempting to fuck a woman. It turned me on so much. His white dress shirt was visible from underneath his fitting jacket, white cuffs sticking out just the right length, his dark tie knotted perfectly around his neck. He looked like a God. I always had a thing for suits. I let out a whimper.

"Shhh, silence…"

He spoke softly, as he lowered himself between my legs. He straightened his hand and placed two of his fingers in the dip at the base of my neck. Slowly, he began tracing it down, his fingers spread, his nails digging in flesh strong enough to leave temporary red marks, but not strong enough to draw a blood. He continued his way down, passing the valley of my breasts. I moaned loudly and threw my head to the side, I arched my back. His hands reached my stomach and stopped just at the hem of my panties.

"Oh, woman… did I not instruct you to be silent?"

He shook his head.

"Now, I will have to gag you."

I watched him, as he reached to his neck and pulled on his tie. With few swift movements, it was gone from around his collar. He moved closer to me. Careful not to touch me with his own body, as he knew it would bring me too much pleasure, he tied his expensive tie around my mouth, gagging me in the process.

"This should do it."

He said as he retreated to his previous position in between my legs. I could smell his distinctive odor, it was all over his tie, and I was intoxicated. I fought a moan, but couldn't. My voice came out muffled. Vegeta shook his head.

"Oh, woman…"

He chuckled softly, but then he pulled at my underwear painfully hard, thin strings of my thong cut in my soft flesh, making me whimper through the silky tie. My back arched again. He let it go, as he shifted himself to get off the bed.

"You move too much…"

He stated annoyed while looking at me with his black eyes. He came around the bottom of the bed and unbuttoned his jacket; he slowly took it off, not paying any attention to me on his bed. He placed the garment on the back rest of the nearby chair. He turned his head to look at the dark haired woman known as me, as he undid some of the upper buttons of his shirt. He moved his body to face me. My eyes roamed his form. I could see his toned chest, visible just where the buttons of the shirt were open. He placed both of his hands in his pockets, and cocked his head to the side, thinking. He was going to take his time with this woman in front of him. I was being disobedient; I tried my very best to behave, but fuck, was he a picky man! He had to teach me a lesson… but what?

Vegeta knew I craved his body, at least right at this very moment, but he would not let me have it my way. He was the dominant here after all; I was just a puny submissive human female. I felt weak and powerless towards him. He was holding the key to my release, but he would not oblige me. I wanted him badly; I could feel my core heat up even more at the mere thought of his dominance over me. When he wasn't being viciously rough and mean to me, he was a damn good sex machine! He took something from the table; I didn't catch what it was, as he made his way towards me. He stopped just in front of me, towering over my fragile form, looking at me from above.

"This is where it starts, woman."

My heart fluttered. Finally! He reached out and undid the tie that was knotted to the metal bar of the bed. He pulled me closer and undid the knot around my wrists. My hands fell to my sides, as I knelt in front of him. His hands touched my shoulders and went down my arms, stopping at my marked wrists. He pulled them roughly to my back and clasped them with another metal item. I gasped through damp fabric of the tie in my mouth; I could feel a pair of handcuffs around my bruised wrists.

"Get off the bed and on your knees."

He ordered and I listened. As he watched me positioning myself by the bed, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his already hard member. My eyes shot from his cock to his dark orbs. His face was emotionless, staring down into my soul. He beckoned me with a free hand. I slowly crawled on my knees to him, just close enough for him to touch me. He moved his hard member over my face, touching my cheek, his tie and my chin with his wet tip. He tilted his head to one side, his face still emotionless as he spoke,

"I guess we should remove this."

He touched the fabric in my mouth with the tip of his cock.

"I want you to keep silent."

He spoke, as he removed his tie. I gasped for air and looked into his eyes. My lips already swollen from the strain his tie had on them. I licked them quickly, moistening them from the dry air. He placed his free hand on the back of my head, as his other, was still gripping his member.

"Open your mouth."

He instructed very stern and strictly. I did as he said. Opening my mouth, he rammed into my wet entrance up to his hilt, choking me. He removed himself out, slowly. He huskily groaned a whisper,

"Ahh, fuck… so wet… so small…"

Both of his hands moved to the back of my head, gripping at my hair, as he slowly entered my welcoming warmth again. He pushed my head down onto his dick slowly. He was still wearing his dress pants and white shirt. My hands were still tied at my back. He was dictating our pace. He kept moving my head, his dick disappearing in my wet mouth. He made no move; it was only my head, sucking his hard member, his hands doing all the movement, by pulling at my hair; in and out. I was choking on his huge dick; I could barely breathe, but I made no noise, I knew better than to piss him off more. His head shot to the back, as my tongue licked the large vein underneath his throbbing dick. He could feel my small ministrations, but made no movement to punish me, he was enjoying it all far too much. He looked down at me, just in time to see his dick disappearing in my mouth and the tip hit the back of my throat.

"Ahh… you little slut…"

He groaned and instantly my pussy became even more wet. He fucked my mouth for a bit longer, before pulling completely out. A thin trail of salvia mixed with his pre-cum still connecting my plum lips with the tip of Vegeta's member. He whispered,

"You liked that…"

I just smiled. My face flushed in embarrassment and excitement. I was actually enjoying this! Fuck… I was a little slut! He pressed his tip to my lips again and plundered my mouth with sheer force once again. I choked as I felt the sheer power behind his thrusts. I could feel my juices overflowing my wet core and dripping between my inner thighs.

Finally he released my swollen lips and encircled his finger in the metal loop of my collar. He pulled me up roughly. I wiggled up straight; my lips parted and panting. He suddenly lowered his mouth to mine in a rough and passionate kiss. Our lips moved in frenzy battle; our tongues licking and moving at each other. He strongly jerked at my hair, beckoning me into submission. I gasped into the kiss. I so desperately wanted my hands free. He broke the kiss. He placed his hand on my neck while looking at me; the tip of his cock wetted my lower stomach. I huskily whispered,

"I want to touch you, sir…"

Feeling the metal handcuffs binding me tightly; he only smiled and replied,

"I know."


	13. Chapter 13: Submission

**Chapter Thirteen**

Submission

v

He lowered his head again, crushing me in a passionate kiss. His one hand in my hair, his other moved to scratch down my side, going down, and grabbing my rear painfully. He released me and took a step back. I was panting, barely able to stand. My wrists were aching and my head was spinning. My knees wobbled as I tried to keep my composure. He stood in front of me, pleased, his hard member standing proudly. He was still wearing his clothing.

"Undress, sir… please…"

My begging made him smirk, as he walked closer to me again. He grabbed my forearm and pushed me on the bed roughly. My upper half was leaning over the comforter with my hands tied at my back, but my legs were on the cold tiles of the floor. Vegeta moved slowly towards me, letting his pants fall to the floor. My head snapped to the side in dire need of seeing him. He walked out of his pants and removed his shoes and socks. I could finally see he was not wearing any underwear. My core began to throb, but all I could do was wait. He leaned over me, rubbing his stiff member in between my butt cheeks. I moaned softly. Vegeta grabbed my hair and pulled my head back, lowering himself, while still rubbing his dick on my ass.

"Fuck, such a ripe ass you have… What should I do with it, huh?"

I could feel his hand gripping at my butt painfully again and squeezing his digits and nails in. I groaned loudly, not caring if he could hear me clear as day. I knew I was going to have bruises from all of this later.

"Hmm… loud again…?"

He chuckled. He moved his fingers closer to my wet core, still painfully gripping at my hair. My breathing became frantic at the mere thought of what those magical fingers could do to me. Vegeta pulled my thighs apart, moving laced fabric of my panties aside, and placing two digits at my wet bundle of nerves, softly rubbing. I buckled up, straining my back, a gasp caught up in my throat as Vegeta's hand pulled sharply at my hair again.

"Stop moving or I will have to restrain you again."

He warned, breathing hotly in my ear; his cock still rocking back and forth between my butt cheeks.

"I like it when you have no hair there…"

He whispered quietly as his fingers ran up and down my shaved skin down there. He stopped his ministrations, as he could hear my breathing becoming more rapid.

"Would my little whore want this cock inside of her?"

He asked while biting at her earlobe softly.

"Y-Yes, s-sir…"

I stuttered; his hand let go of my hair, and he pulled back. He looked at me, lying there, wet and wanting.

"You are mine. I own you."

He said, while slapping my already red and swollen ass. I whimpered loudly.

"Say you are mine!"

He slapped me again, this time on the other one. I breathed harshly.

"I-I'm yours…"

"I can't hear you!"

He then viciously tugged at the strings of my panties.

"AHHHH, I'M YOURS!"

"Good, you better remember it, my pretty, little doll-face."

He snarled as he tugged at my underwear again, tearing it in the process. He roughly pulled my hips up, spreading my legs apart.

"You will enjoy this, as much as I will."

He said while sliding into my wet core. I gasped in shock. His huge member overwhelmed me, but I loved the feeling. I hated him, but I loved it all too much. I was more than ready to welcome him. I was, sadly, craving him. Vegeta moved in as deeply as he could; his hands on my hips, as he moved slowly in and out of me.

"Damn you, woman… s-so tight…"

He groaned, and in response he could hear me moan loudly. I was getting turned on so much, too much; just the thought of him being sexually aroused by me was almost enough to make me explode.

 _Fuck, why?_

He pushed in and out, slowly, torturously. I was breathing heavily, sweat forming on my forehead. Suddenly, the room was too hot for me; my tied hands on my back, aching to be released; it was all too overwhelming. He slapped my red butt cheek with a palm of his hand, and ran his nails on it, scratching softly. I groaned and rested my head on the comforter, my whole body was moving in the slow rhythm of his thrusts. He would not have me resting. His hand shot out and grabbed my hair, pulling it roughly. I squeaked at the sudden movement. I gritted my teeth, and made a strong attempt to make no more noise. He kept on thrusting into me, pulling at my hair.

"You dirty, little slut… I will have you whenever I want… however I want…"

The feeling of pure pleasure radiating from my core at the feeling of his friction and his words was almost too much for me. I could feel my walls tightening and so did he. He pulled out of me.

"You will not cum until I say you can."

He said in his husky voice, while getting up and leaving me aroused on the bed and tiles. I turned my head to look at him. He was still wearing his dress shirt. He slowly walked around the bed, while unbuttoning his last garment. He removed it slowly. He wasn't paying any attention to me, bound on the bed, as he neatly placed his shirt on the same chair his jacket was resting on. My eyes rested on his perfectly chiseled chest and arms. I roamed his toned pectorals and tough abs; I yearned to touch him, to lick him, to do everything to him.

"Nnngh…"

I tried speaking; only to find that the only sounds that would come out would me muffled sounding moans. He came up to me, slowly, dangerously. Shivers ran down my spine, as he looked at me with his unfathomable eyes. He stopped behind me, bent over and undid my metal cuffs. I moved my hands at the newly regained freedom. I shifted my palms underneath my body and pulled myself up on the bed. He looked at me while I slowly turned around to face him. My round backside placed at the edge the bed, as I locked my hazy eyes with his. He beckoned me with his finger and I stood up, slowly stepping closer to him.

"Get down."

He instructed abruptly and I kneeled in front of him, on my heels; my head at the level with his straining member. My knees were killing me, but I ignored it for I didn't want to get into any kind of trouble.

"Stroke it."

I encircled his shaft with my nimble fingers and slowly began to move my hands up and down his whole length. I continued my ministrations, turning my hands around to increase his pleasure. I shifted my eyes to look at him, when I was rewarded with a soft moan. He was watching me, his eyelids heavy and his lips parted. I retreated my gaze back to his shaft to see a bit of pre-cum making its way out of his tip. I moved closer, mesmerized, wanting to lick it off. I wanted to please him as much as possible. He stopped me by placing his palm on my head.

"Don't you dare put it in your mouth, unless I allow it…"

He groaned loudly, dark tinted evil luring in his voice.

"Look at me, slut."

My eyes shot back to his face. I continued to stroke his hot member, my lips parted, my eyes focused on his; his right hand softly brushing through my delicate hair.

"Your place is on your knees, remember that, woman."

He breathed out huskily.

"Do you understand that?"

The question overwhelmed me; I didn't dare remove my gaze from his handsome face.

"Yes, sir…"

I replied quietly while maintaining eye contact. One of my hands went down to massage his sack, while my other hand continued to stroke his incredibly hard member. I licked my lips, and bit on my lower one. His eyes shot to my mouth and he furrowed his eyebrows. He was breathing heavily as he spoke.

"You may suck it now."

I lowered my eyes to his shaft and moved my mouth to encircle his wet tip. I was rewarded with a soft groan. I continued down, taking him fully in my mouth. I could feel his hand leaving my head to rest by his side. He was standing straight, with his feet slightly apart, his head tilted to the back as he breathed irregularly. I sucked on him, massaging his veins with my tongue, my eyes closed as I tried my best to enjoy the best of his salty taste. I retreated and licked the slit at the end of his shaft. His head slowly straightened as he looked down on me. My eyes went to meet his, as I slowly began to take him in my mouth again. I went deeper and took as much of him as I could, his tip nearing my throat. I continued to move my plum and wet mouth around his dick, faster and faster; my eyes on him, never leaving, enjoying this small power I had over him at this moment. The man grunted and groaned as I continued to suck on him. He made no move to touch me. He enjoyed the view immensely; his dick disappearing into my mouth, my eyes looking up submissively at him. He grunted again, as his hand grabbed my hair and pulled me roughly away, slapping my face with his free palm. I let out a soft yell from the unexpected slap, cum and saliva dripping from my open mouth as I looked up at him, my cheek was burning hot red.

"Get on the bed."

He commanded, while walking to the table of 'toys'. I crawled back to the sheets and slowly lifted myself up, nervously and weakly. I could feel the intense wetness in between my thighs. I turned around in time to see him approaching me with a few items in his hands. I looked at the leather cuffs with metal rings and a piece of silky cloth. My eyes shot back to his face and I waited nervously. He smirked down on me, as he slowly began to clasp the cuffs on each of my wrists.

"Lie down."

I moved up to the head of the bed and lied on my back. He grabbed one of my hands and hooked the cuff to the chain that was already attached to the head of the bed. He repeated the same process with my other hand.

"Now…"

He pulled the piece of cloth out.

"I don't want you to see what I will do to you…"

He smiled seductively, and I thought I was going to cry. I wanted to see him; I wanted to watch his face as he fucked me senseless. He was going to rob me of that. He was my Master, my owner and that was his will, I didn't want to complain, but I let a soft whimper. Vegeta tied the piece of fabric around my eyes, successfully blocking my view. I couldn't see him, but I could feel shifting on the bed, as he climbed on it. He went to my bent legs and kneeled in front of me, looking at my bound body. My lips parted and dry, my breasts were still covered by my lacy bra, moving up and down as I breathed deeply. He positioned himself between my legs. He leaned over, and pulled at my bra.

"I don't think you need this."

Slowly, he increased his strength; fabrics of the underwear straining over my skin, making me moan. He let go. His skillful fingers made their way to the clasp at the front of the bra. He undid it and let the piece of undergarment fall to my sides. He looked at my heaving breasts. My nipples already perked. He traced his fingers over my soft skin and leaned down. He took one nipple in his mouth and sucked, he was rewarded with a gasp. He licked and played with my nipple, until he could hear my low moans. He bit on hardened flesh and retreated pulling on it softly. I whimpered and moved my head to the side. He let go of my bruised flesh just as his other hand went to play with other nipple, pinching it. Slowly, he retreated his hand from my breast, his digits scratching at my skin, going down to my thighs. His one hand grabbed a pillow lying nearby and tugged it underneath my pelvis, while willing me to move my hips up. He grabbed my legs at the back of my knees and pulled them up and closer to my body, allowing him better access of my wet core. He lowered himself into me. I moaned at the feeling of him entering me, stretching me to his size. He shifted himself and placed my soft calves on his shoulders, while simultaneously thrusting into me at greater speed. My moans became louder and my back arched wanting him to go deeper and faster. I was becoming so aroused, it disgusted me. I was becoming such a whore!

"Yes, moan for me, my woman…!"

He breathed and I obliged; my voice full of lust. He fucked me fast and rough; his hard movements rocking the whole bed; his grunts and my moans loud in the dark bed chamber. His right hand shot out and grabbed me around my neck, pressing the metal collar deeper into my skin, choking me. He deeply asked me,

"You like me fucking you?"

"Y-Yes, sir…!"

I couldn't restrain my cry.

"Good… You are my little slut, my little slave… my little mate… You're mine…!"

He breathed as he lowered himself closer to me, licking my cheek. I could clearly hear his rasped breathing and it turned me on even more.

"I love it when you are so wet for me, my pretty, little whore!"

He growled, while picking up his speed. My moans and yells coming out raspy as his hand were still clenched around my throat. He let me go finally and moved his hand to my calf. He traced his calloused fingers over my silky skin; his hips moving with uncontrollable speed; his dick disappearing into my wet entrance, slamming at my sweet spot with every rough move. Soft touch of his finger tips was almost feathery. Vegeta grabbed my calf and squeezed his nails in my skin, making me yell out in pleasurable pain. Slowly, he turned his head and started licking and sucking at my skin. Kissing it and finally biting. His other hand was scratching my thigh in a circular motion. I was high on pain and pleasure. I knew I would not be able to keep up this pace for much longer. I was too close to my release. I couldn't see him doing unspeakable things to me, but I could feel him and I heard him and that was enough to make me cum! Vegeta sucked on my skin some more, finally releasing my bruised flesh, as he heard me ask in almost a whisper,

"C-Can…aaah… I cum… nnghh… n-now, sir..?"

I breathed heavily. He smirked at me, feeling my release getting closer.

"Yes, you may…"

He spoke, while looking at the beauty beneath him. He thought that my face was a prize to truly behold. I was shining like a star to him.

"Cum for me… my little slut… my little slave… Cum…!"

He whispered huskily, getting louder at the last word he spoke, making me see stars. I couldn't hold it any longer, and I wouldn't. Vegeta let me come, and I shuddered at his voice. I could feel my walls tightening, my desire overflowing, as bolts of electricity ran down from my core to my legs. I shivered in release, moaning loudly. My back arched up and I found my heaven. I could feel his movement increase, his grunts becoming louder. He felt spasms of my inner walls around his wide shaft and he sensed his release coming. With a few final thrusts, he spilled his seed deep into my warmth and shuddered at the intense feeling.

v

"You have certainly been a good girl…"

He rasped as sometime passed; both of us still heavily breathing after several minutes of not moving. He removed himself from me and stepped off the bed. He looked at my sweat glistened body lying on the bed in front of him. I was trying so hard to catch my breath still, his cum dripping from between my legs onto the sheets. My hands bound and my eyes covered with a piece of fabric. I looked beautiful in his eyes. He came closer to me and kissed me softly on my cheek. His hands worked on the bindings, releasing me. He uncovered my eyes with a free hand and I looked up at him. I smiled slightly. I leaned up to him and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"Why don't you go have a shower and get cleaned up for dinner, all right?"

He asked me huskily. He loved our little sex times together; he enjoyed our fun and intimacy immensely. It was our little world of dominance and submission. In a way, I liked it, too, but I still didn't want to.

"O-Okay…"

I weakly said as he helped me off the bed and led me to the bathroom with his arm wrapped around me, holding me up.

v

When I emerged from the shower and the bathroom, there was a single white rose lying on top of my now-folded dress on top of the bed. Vegeta was sitting in his chair in the center of the room, redressed and ready to go. I smiled at him, dropping the towel from around me. His eyes focused on me, raising one eyebrow precariously. He flashed his teeth at me in a devilish grin and slowly stood.

"My senses tell me that… you're not 'finished' yet… You naughty, naughty girl…"

I giggled shyly at him. He was so strong, demanding and fierce; I couldn't help myself. I slowly walked towards him, glancing over at the rose on the bed. Vegeta noticed where I was looking and smiled sincerely at me. He walked over to the bed and picked up the rose ever so precariously. He stepped towards me with it between his fingers and gently brought it up near my face.

"This… is for you… my dear…"

I blushed and took a gentle hold of it and slowly brought it up to near my nose, inhaling the lovely scent of it.

"Thank you… my Prince…"

He grinned mischievously, but still trying to be as 'gentlemen-ly' as possible. He placed and hand on the back of my neck and pulled me in for a very passionate kiss. My hands, still holding the rose felt down his designer suit jacket and he gently backed off. He undid the redone-up buttons and let the jacket fall from his shoulders to the floor. It was official; I was completely insane, but… I didn't mind. If anything, I embraced it.

"Well… I think we know where this is leading…"

I giggled and blushed, looking down and then back up to him.

"Yes, I believe I do… my handsome Prince…"

He chuckled and began to slowly approach me again.

 _Well, at least dinner isn't for another two hours or so…_


	14. Chapter 14: Dinner Daze

**Chapter Fourteen**

Dinner Daze

v

Hours later, about two or so, we walked into the dining hall of the palace. We were dressed again in our fine, elegant dining wear, and ready for the evening feast. I was still tired after our wild adventure just hours prior; I had really worked up an appetite. I guess that was a good thing.

The room was tall and elegant. Everyone was dressed very professionally and royally almost. On the opposite side of the room, I could see Vegeta's father sitting in his throne chair. Vegeta and I slowly walked that way and sat in the last to chairs next to his father. I sat on one side as he sat on the other. Waiters and waitresses came around to pour red wine into our glasses and then we were aloud the grab whatever we wanted for food. People were actually rather kind when it came to pacing the food around and sharing it. I didn't think I'd ever see that!

We all began eating. I ate very slowly, taking small bites. I kept glancing up at Vegeta. Every time I did, he'd always be looking up at me, grinning. He was waiting for me to fuck up. I didn't speak, I didn't try looking around, and I didn't try doing anything. King Vegeta's hand rested on my shoulder, startling me from his heavy touch.

"Lady Taylor, you must relax. This is a fine day among us Saiyans! Today is a holiday as you humans would put it for us. Today is the anniversary of my mate's death; the mother of my children. She has been dead for two-hundred and eight, or twenty years to you as of this very day! She died in battle and we will never forget her great sacrifice! It saved many of our men… and my son's life!"

He raised his glass as did every other Saiyan at the table. The table stretched to fit about fifty seats, and every single one was filled. They all cheered and downed their wine. Vegeta did just as his father. He took his hand away from me as I exhaled in relaxation. I wasn't about to judge them by their traditions or holidays. It just struck me as a little strange to be so happy about the death of a loved one, but then again, if she died in battle, she must've been pretty strong… and brave.

I took a sip of the wine. Vegeta's grin grew wider like he was expecting something. My lips barely touched the liquid before I realized that something wasn't right. I hesitated and then set the glass down. He kept his grin. I smiled slightly back at him. Did he like the way I looked? Was there something in the wine that would affect a human differently than a Saiyan? What was he grinning at?! I slowly licked my lips to the taste of the wine; it was the strongest, most bitter repulsive cherry-like flavor I had ever tasted! I made a disgusted, scrunched face and the Prince and King laughed at my reaction. To my surprised, I even laughed. I was almost saddened by how long it had been since I last laughed a true laugh… other than the other day with Kakarot, it'd been a long time. I was actually having a decent time.

v

As the evening went on, the dinner was surprisingly delicious. Most of the food I had no idea what it was, but I wasn't going to ask or hesitate. It all smelt so good. As soon as Vegeta started talking to his father about something, I took a minute to look around the room. The walls were all designed so beautifully. Who would've thought that the Saiyans would have such talented architects? I smiled to finally be safe (well, as safe as I could be) and off that stupid ship. It was strange. I felt safer in a palace filled with all these Saiyan brutes, but not a ship filled with more humans than Saiyans?! It was strange; something I couldn't explain. Maybe it had to do with the Saiyan women being present too?! I had no idea how they acted, so I couldn't judge too quickly.

Eventually, Vegeta rose from his chair and walked around to me. The lights turned down more and Vegeta reached his hand down to me, giving me a very seductive grin. The others stood and began to walk to the other side of the room where there was lots of open space. Music began to play and I realized what was happening. Vegeta leaned forward, still holding his hand out,

"Would you care to dance?"

I was speechless.

 _Vegeta… dance?! Really?! Okay, sure!_

"O-Okay…"

I reached up and took his hand. I slowly stood and we walked into the crowd of elegantly dressed Saiyans dancing formally to the beautiful piano tune. He put a hand on my side and I slowly put a hand on his shoulder, near his neck. He began to move in a slow waltz, gracefully moving me along with him. His father stayed seated in his throne chair and watched us. Vegeta grinned at me as he spun me. I chuckled as he did and brought me back close to his face. Our noses brushed one another as we moved to the rhythm. It made me think of a ballroom dance in a movie. He raised his eyebrows at me as I smiled at him, actually enjoying myself in a weird, fun kind of way.

"Well, well, well… who would've thought that the great Prince of all Saiyans would be a dancer?"

He chuckled at my sarcastic question.

"There's plenty you don't know about me, woman!"

I smiled at him; I was actually having fun… with Vegeta of all people. I glanced across the room and saw Kakarot grinning as he watched us; me specifically. He enjoyed the fact that I was actually having fun.

"Then, you should educate me…"

I grinned slyly at him, thinking back to hours before when we had had our little bit of fun. He grinned, thinking about the same thing, too.

"He-he… maybe later…"

The glimmer in his eyes spoke that he meant something very 'sexual' probably. Why was I fine with this? Maybe it was just because it was the most fun I'd had in so long… and, not including Kakarot.

 _Just accept Vegeta not being a douche for once and move on! Damn it, Taylor!_

"Oh, Vegeta… you sure are full of surprises…"

"You should already know that!"

He spun me again and dipped me down, running his lower lip along my collarbone.

"…I always love it when you say my name…"

I blinked up at him as his eyes grazed over me. I thought he preferred I referred to him as 'Prince' or something… not just 'Vegeta'… He was acting very different tonight. He took in my scent and quickly brought me back up to continued to slow dance.

 _Don't screw this up, Taylor!_

I thought to myself.

 _Don't screw this up, Vegeta!_

Vegeta thought to himself.

v

"Vegeta… do you actually care about me?"

His smile went blank. He froze, holding me close to him. He stared at me for a long time before answering,

"Of course… you are my mate. I'll do whatever it takes to please my mate, as my mate will do for me as well, correct?"

I gave him a half grin in return for the comment and his smile returned again.

"Yes…"

He brought the hand that was on my waist up to my cheek and kissed me gently. As the music came to an end, everyone clapped for the beautiful music accompanied by one of the other Saiyans on the piano and two others playing what I was sure were Earth's equivalent of violins. Vegeta and I turned and clapped as well. More music began playing, but it was more upbeat and quick. It was a dance that we didn't bother to participate in. Vegeta and I went to sit again as did a few others. The music continued as more and more people began to sit and finish eating. Vegeta began talking to his father about more information on the council and battles that they'll be facing within the next few weeks. I took the moment to look around and admire the beautiful room and the beautiful music.

As I continued to look around the room, something caught my eye, or, more or less, someone. Kakarot; he was so far down the table and there were so many people, but I could still see him, clear as day, as if he were standing right in front of me. He was staring at me. He was sitting in the very last chair at the far end of the table; he was staring straight at me. The way everyone was seated was odd; I guess it was just reserved seats for the King, Prince and I, and then the rest is first come, first serve. He smiled wickedly, but almost kindly, too. He looked so amazing, with his wild, black locks and broad shouldered, tall stature; with his large muscles, and a very elegant black and red suit for the formal evening. He looked very handsome… even though we still barely even knew each other. Even though I'd even kissed him out of friendly 'friend' request, and we talked a lot the other day, we still had so much to learn about one another. He was so adorable and sexy, though!

 _God damn it!_

I found it strange that Saiyans wore suits and fancy gowns like humans did on special occasions, too, but maybe that was just me. Nevertheless, they all looked incredibly fine. It was rather strange indeed. My sexual attraction to a lot of the Saiyans in the room was strong for some, weird reason, but I wasn't going to dare show any signs of that. Why was I such a damn sex-hound?!

 _Oh, my God, I'm worse than Vegeta! Jesus Christ, Taylor! Get your head out of the fucking gutter already! Fuck!_

Vegeta's eyes flickered up at me, but quickly looked back at his father's again. I never noticed, though, for my eyes were being stolen away by another at the moment. I didn't realize for a moment that I, myself, was staring back at him. As soon as he winked at me, I inhaled sharply and looked back down at my food. Luckily, when I looked back up Vegeta, he was still talking to his father. I prayed he didn't see me staring. I felt my face flush red slightly.

 _I hope no one saw that!_

v

As the Saiyans went back to their meal, one of the Saiyans, a large, tanned man who I knew was called Bardock from hearing his name in conversation throughout the evening, leaned forward two seats down from me and asked,

"Hey, new girl; can you bring me the wine in front of you…?"

I was surprised, but I did as he said. I was a 'slave' after all, but I wasn't his, I was Vegeta's. Whatever; I slowly got up from my spot and grabbed the tall bottle of white wine. I brought it over.

"Oh, be a dear and pour it for me, please…?"

I sighed, trying hard not to look annoyed. I began pouring it. Bardock grinned up at me as I poured him a tall glass of wine.

"So… what's your name, sweet-thing?!"

He purposely kept his voice quiet. I nervously looked at him as I was close to finishing pouring the glass of wine, afraid to even speak.

"Umm… T-Taylor, sir…"

He chuckled,

"How lovely… So, do you like being with the Prince?"

I hesitated to answer, so I didn't and just blushed, looking away. With a mischievous look in his eye, he uncurled his tail and smacked my rear. I squealed and ended up spilling some of the wine on the table the room fell silent immediately and Vegeta glanced down the table at Bardock and me.

"Look at what you did."

Bardock scolded at me.

"You better clean that up, girl!"

"I-I'm sorry… y-yes, sir."

I replied nervously, but angrily, too, knowing that he had deliberately made me spill it. I was embarrassed by everyone glancing at us and whispering. The King watched amused, raising an eyebrow in interest, but Vegeta looked twitchy and angry. Kakarot watched down the table as his father acting like a prick to me in front of everyone. He dug his nails into the top of the table angrily. All the other Elites were there, except for Nathan. Though, he was an Elite soldier now, he was still a human, so he wasn't allowed to eat with us at the Royal dinner table. I was the only acceptation; for now. I reached for a napkin to clean up the spilled wine, but Bardock quickly grabbed my hand to stop me, startling me greatly.

"I don't think so. You're not wasting perfectly good wine, woman. I want you to lap it up."

I looked at him in surprise.

"Wh-What?"

"You heard me. I want you to lap it up. Go on…"

He grabbed me by my hair.

"Do it!"

I cried out as he slammed my head onto the table, right on the puddle of spilled wine. He held me there, not letting me up, laughing. Everyone stared quietly, nervously. What the fuck was he doing?! I was Vegeta's property, did he want to die?! The room, even the music, all went quiet.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Clean it up. Use that pretty, little tongue of yours."

I struggled, but was unable to break free.

"No! L-Let me go!"

"Come on, girl; do it! Be a good, little slave and…"

"BARDOCK, STOP IT."

Vegeta shouted loudly, interrupting Bardock, rising violently from the table, shaking everything around him. It startled everyone in the room. The King simply grinned at the stunt Bardock had just pulled.

"Oh, this'll be interesting…"

The King muttered quietly. Meanwhile, Kakarot was fuming at the other end of the table. He wanted to run across and kick his father square in the teeth.

"Leave the girl alone. I'll be the one to tell her what she can and can't 'lap up'. Now, let her go!"

Grumbling, Bardock reluctantly let me go. I pulled away and ran back to my seat, grabbing a napkin and wiping the sticky wine from my face, tears of humiliation running down her cheeks. I wasn't crying, but I was humiliated severely. Gohan, Kakarot's son, was sitting next to me and gently patted my back and handed me more napkins kindly. I knew he was Kakarot's son when I had got wind from a few soldiers talking one night about some woman he had knocked up about eighteen years ago. The man was tall like his father and was kind with very gentle, yet masculine features. I would've gotten closer and more acquainted with him, too, just to have another friend, another to trust, but I didn't want to draw too much attention. Kakarot was already enough of a friend… maybe in the future we'd become closer, but for now, he was just the friendly, young man sitting next to me, lending me a hand. Kakarot slowly began to cool down, watching as his son tended to me kindly. At least Vegeta finally did something to stop Bardock's stupid behavior, but why did the bastard wait so long? Bardock glared at Vegeta and the King; he got up quickly and then stormed out. The King chuckled at his immature behavior and then went back to eating, as did everyone else. It was entertaining to most, but annoying to others. As conversations continued, and the room went back to the way it was before, Vegeta leaned forward and asked quietly,

"Are you alright?"

I glanced up at him and forced a small smile; Gohan glanced at Vegeta and then went back to eating,

"Yeah… yeah, I'm alright… now."

I mumbled quietly. Everyone was ignoring us now. Bardock was surly going to pay for the humiliation he caused me, but he was still an Elite soldier. Vegeta grinned slightly and then pushed my plate of food closer to me.

"Eat… you'll feel better. Just forget about it…"

"O-Okay…"

I began to slowly eat and then glanced back up at Vegeta.

"V-Vegeta…"

He glanced up at me from eating, as did his father for some reason when I spoke his name.

"Thank you…"

"No problem…"

He grinned and rubbed his suede shoe covered foot against my ankle under the table. I giggled at him unknowingly playing 'footsy' with me. His father glanced back down at his food with a strange look on his face.

 _Why didn't Vegeta correct her when she said his name…? She's a slave… She should have addressed him 'Prince' Vegeta… hmm, weird._

v

As the evening began to wrap up, the Saiyans stood, turned and bowed, then began exiting the dining hall. As all the sophisticated looking folks slowly exited the room, I got up and went down to the end of the table to grab another bottle of wine that the King requested. As I reached for it, I accidentally grabbed a hand already wrapped around it. It was Kakarot.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I was just…"

"No, it's alright. I was just going to get one last drink before heading out."

He smiled very sincerely at me. I blushed slightly from accidentally touching his hand. He was warm, strong… He reminded me so much of Nathan. I let go and let him take the bottle from me momentarily.

He poured a quick drink and then downed it back with one gulp. He wiped the corner of his mouth and then handed the bottle to me. I touched his hand again as he gave it to me. He stepped back and walked around to my side. In the corner of my eye, I could see Vegeta and his father looking at us. I swallowed nervously. Kakarot made the mistake of placing a hand on my cheek and bringing me in close.

"Are you alright? I wanted to kill my father after that stunt he pulled… He can truly be such a bastard!"

"It-It's okay, Kakarot… I'm fine… really, I am."

I gently grabbed his hand and pulled it down and away. Vegeta watched us carefully. The King chuckled at Vegeta's face as he watched us talk.

"You look very beautiful tonight…"

I blushed more.

 _Kakarot, no, stop… please. Vegeta will get suspicious._

"Th-Thank you… Kakarot… Y-You don't look half-bad yourself…"

Kakarot smiled and brought his hand back up, but only to my shoulder.

"You take care then, okay?"

"I will, I promise."

He smiled, before dropping his hand down and then leaning in close and whispering,

"See you later, kitten."

He winked at me before he turned and walked out, excusing himself from dinner. I blushed slightly, looking down before finally turning around and heading back to my spot. I handed the King the bottle. He grinned at me with a mischievous look in his eye. I was left with Vegeta and his father, alone. The two looked at me grinning wickedly. I slowly grew a strong, twisted feeling in my gut like I did something wrong. I swallowed the lump of fear in the back of my throat.

"Well, I must say, for being the first human to be seated at the Royal table, you behaved quite well… I'm sorry about Bardock. That Saiyan can truly be a bastard, but… he is one of our better soldiers, so… we keep him."

The King was complimenting me?! Was he feeling sorry for me, too?! Oh, my! I couldn't help but feel my cheeks flush a tiny bit right after I had gotten it kind of under control. I curled my lips in nervously, glancing down and then back up. He reached his hand towards me, stroking my cheek, pulling my chin towards him so I'd face him.

"With your black hair and broad shoulders… you truly look like one of our race… it's just those beautiful blue eyes that give you away… little human."

He slowly let me go. I felt my face heating up more. I curled my lips in again, nervously.

"Umm… th-thank you, King Vegeta…"

He grinned at my little, shy voice.

"Vegeta sure has taken good care of you… You look rather well."

He paused to take a sip of his wine, and then continued,

"He's been telling me that you've been a very good 'toy' to him… He said that he's already decided to make you his mate…"

I swallowed nervously again for the billionth time tonight. I couldn't help, but feel the scar on my neck and shoulder begin to sting and burn, as if the collar were turned on. It wasn't, though. It was all just in my head, but still. The thought hurt. Vegeta stared me down hard, grinning at me the whole time. King Vegeta was leading up to something, I knew he was. I blushed terribly. King Vegeta gave me a very genuine smile, almost laughing. For a moment, he didn't seem that intimidating. He turned and glanced at Vegeta.

"I truly am surprised, Vegeta. I thought she was simply a mere slave. A human; your mate…? You test me, son; bringing new blood into the family line…"

His voice was serious, but he kept that smirk on his face, making him look even more terrifying. Vegeta chuckled as he took a sip of wine.

"You should know, father… I do what I want… no matter what it is."

He grinned wickedly at his father. The King grinned; a crooked grin. He then curiously looked back at me.

"Speaking of 'lovey-dovey' stuff, what were you and Kakarot talking about just a few moments ago?"

I blushed slightly right after my blush had gone away again.

 _Damn it._

"He… uh, he just wanted to make sure that I was alright after what his father did to me, that's all…"

The King chuckled,

"Is that so?"

I nodded. Prince Vegeta's eyes focused on me.

"He seems awfully fond of you, you know…"

I blushed more, playing around with my hands nervously under the table and curling my lips in again, looking down momentarily. I was so shy in their presence. No, stop it! Stop being so damn shy!

"You… You think so?"

Both Vegeta and his father glanced at one another at the exact same time and laughed. They truly were the same. The King soon stood, giving the Prince a very strange grin,

"You better watch yourself, girl… Kakarot's not one to judge too quickly. That Saiyan's got a few secrets up his sleeve…"

I nodded and then looked shyly away. The King brought his attention back up to his son.

"I'll leave you two to talk for a while. Vegeta, come to the court hall when you're done here. We need to go over more battle strategies with the council and Commander Zoutar before he leaves."

Vegeta nodded and then the King gave me one final smile before excusing himself and leaving through the big hall doors. I held my breath when I looked at Vegeta. He was standing and then slowly walked around to my side of the table, next to where I was sitting. I swallowed again, nervously. His grin grew wider as he leaned down towards me.

"I saw you…"

I held my breath.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

He kept his eyes locked on mine and licked his lips as he leaned closer to my ear; breathing heavily as one hand held my arm and the other went straight to my thigh. I gasped at his feather-like touch.

"I saw you staring at him."

My heart almost stopped.

 _He saw?! It was only for a second… wasn't it?_

His grips on my arm and thigh tightened.

"I heard you, too… your little conversation… I have very good hearing, you know… 'Kitten'…"

I felt cold, empty; I felt frozen in place.

"You're a very bad girl… You dare stare at another man in my presence?! Even after I told you that I cared for you and that you are MY mate?!"

His smile didn't leave his face. Why did he like the fact that I looked at another man?! He shook his head and slowly moved back a bit. He gestured his finger up and towards him, signaling me to either stand or go to him.

"Stand up."

Okay, stand it is then. I slowly rose up from my chair. He checked me over. I was still in my skin tight, navy blue dress that split up the left side to almost my hip. It was strapless, but connected below my underarms to long sleeves covering my arms and the tops of my hands. My hair was pinned up and I was wearing dainty, little black stilettos.

"Follow me."

As he spoke those words, he reached into his pocket of his formal pants and pulled out the silver remote. My eyes went wide. I sharply inhaled nervously. He chuckled under his breath. What was he planning? He turned his back and began to walk towards the doors. He held his hands behind his back as he walked; the little silver remote being in one with his thumb gently hovering over the switch. I followed him out of the dining hall. We walked down the hallway, back towards our room. I got a glimpse of his face. He glanced back with a fairly sincere smile. I smiled back, trying my hardest not to be afraid. As soon as we were about to reach the bedroom door, he grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"No… We're not going in there."

"Oh…?"

What was he talking about? He pulled a key from inside his formal jacket pocket and unlocked large door opposite of our bedroom door. When it opened, it led to a dark stairwell. Oh, God. Where is he taking me? He took two steps down and then turned around to genuinely put out his hand to take hold of mine.

"Come with me… my mate…"

I smiled, nervously again and took it. As soon as I did, we began to walk down the stairs. They seemed to go on forever until we reached another door. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. Right when I thought Vegeta was maybe becoming more of a gentleman, and not so damn sensitive to everything that I did or said that was possibly even slightly negative towards him, that idea went right out the window. He violently pulled me inside the room, slamming the door behind him.

I hit my head against the ground as I fell back. I became very dizzy as I opened my eyes. When I saw Vegeta, he was standing in front of a table pouring something into what looked like a small shot glass and then dropping a small tablet into it, swirling the glass in his hand as it fizzed. He looked like a terrifying billionaire, playboy, James Bond villain and mad-scientist all in one!

"Ow, Prince Vegeta… Wh-Why did you do that?!"

He didn't answer. He glanced over his shoulder at me; I slowly stood to my feet, wobbling a little in my shoes from hitting my head against the floor.

"Pr-Prince… Vegeta…? Wh-What is th-that?!"

He ignored me and began walking towards me. His eyes grew dark as his pupil's dilated extremely wide; my breath picked up.

"Vegeta, please… Wh-Whatever it is I did, I… I'm sorry… Please…"

He chuckled.

"Please, Vegeta… Don't do anything stupid!"

His grin grew maniacal.

"Oh, don't worry, my little princess… I wouldn't dare do anything to hurt someone I care so much about…"

He laughed after that statement, making it a complete lie. I backed into the wall shakily. He kept chuckling at my fear.

"…and it's 'Prince' Vegeta to you, my dear…"

He grinned wildly as he jolted at me, grabbing my throat and forcing my head back. He forced the liquid down my throat, immediately covering my mouth and nose after until I swallowed it all. The taste was unbearable; a disgustingly rotten, burning cinnamon flavor that stuck in my mouth and throat for a very long time, stingy my sinuses as if I were inhaling flames. I screamed into his hand after I swallowed it all. He wasn't moving it away. I fell to my knees, my face falling against his thigh. I tried keeping my balance, but soon found myself falling against the floor again. I saw him walk back the table to grab chains and bonds. His evil, dark grin of complete pleasure and displeasure at the same time were the last things I saw before my heavy eyes drifted shut.


	15. Chapter 15: Humiliation

**Chapter Fifteen**

Humiliation

v

My eyes slowly opened. They were crusted with dried tears. I could faintly see Vegeta standing across the room within the darkness. I noticed that we weren't in our room. I remembered we weren't there. We were in some sort of stone and metal room filled with chains, braces, cuffs, ropes and bondage like concoctions all hanging from the ceiling around me. I was in the center of the room with one single light aimed down on me. Vegeta had his arms crossed as he slowly walked towards me from out of the shadows. He was in his finest Royal armor. He must have changed out of his suit and gone to that stupid meeting or something. How long had I been out?

 _Probably a few hours at least…_

He knew how much I liked that look on him, though. He was trying to break me. At his waist was attached a long, wrapped up black leather whip, the silver remote to my collar and a silk cloth that wisped as he adjusted his stance.

I couldn't move. My wrists were tied together and chained up above my head to the ceiling. There was a ball gag tied in my mouth, so I couldn't speak or protest. Damn human inventions… or maybe, Saiyans just had the same shit. I don't fucking know! I was wearing nothing more than my small black laced and strapless bra and little black laced thong that I had been wearing under my dress from dinner. That bastard! He was just getting back at me for… for… what the fuck did I do?! Oh, no… it couldn't be… was it… for me staring at Kakarot?!

 _Are you fucking serious?! That's what all THIS shit is about?! What the fuck?!_

Vegeta showed no expression on his face. He paced around me slowly; carefully watching me. His eyes were intense. I felt his gloved hand graze the side of my neck and moved his fingers through my hair gently. I became extremely nervous; every time Vegeta seemed and acted gentle, he's really plotting the most terrifyingly horrible or painful punishment.

Vegeta, in all his proud glory, mocked me, taunted me. He knew I was beginning to like him; even though he was a sadist, pretentious, prick! He came around full circle and stood in front of me. He stepped forward and took hold of my jaw.

"Look at you… Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

His voice was hard and rough; dry and disturbed. I felt a strong twisted, sick feeling in the bottom of my gut. I was hung up high enough so my tippy toes just barely touched the ground. My ankles were also bound, so, yeah, I was beyond fucked at this point.

"You're going to regret what you did to me! Oh… you are going to regret it for the rest of your days, woman! I tried being nice, I tried giving you the comfort of a home, a wardrobe, a bed… a mate… now, that's all gone! You are no longer my mate… You are my slave, and nothing more! A worthless slave; just as you were intended to be in the first place!"

His words were stern and dark. Evil swept through his eyes; dark and black as the deepest corners of space. The air became very cold as I held my breath. He pulled the whip from his belt and began to walk behind me. His hand curled under the back of my bra, using his brute strength and ripping it from my body. The pain stung as it ripped over my skin, making it red and leaving a few cuts. I moaned loudly from the intensity, and then the same pain shot through me again as he did the same thing to my thong. He chuckled under his low, hoarse voice. I heard him step further away behind me; him still chuckling manically. I whimpered, trying to speak through the gag in my mouth, but it was no use.

"Nhim th-thsdorreh…!"

I whimpered more and more, praying he understood my apology to him.

"What was that? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you? Did you just say that you were 'sorry'?!"

"Nghhsh, Nghesh!"

I tried saying 'yes, yes' and I nodded repeatedly, praying he wouldn't do anything too harsh to me. I wasn't a Saiyan, as much as his father wanted me to be, but sadly, I was only human.

"He-he; well… I don't accept apologies from slaves!"

His voice dropped very low and became very cold. He was angry, and he was about to take that anger out on me. I closed my eyes tight, praying for it to be over soon. I heard the whip uncurl and hit of ground. Tears began to form in the corners of my eyes. My whole body tensed as a cold essence went up my spine. I whimpered uncontrollably.

"I always enjoyed you humans and your ways of torment and torture. It fascinated me that you all became so weak over time, so pathetic and miserably, little beings… I find 'this' method a lot more effective…"

I let out a small whimper as he continued talking.

"You shouldn't have looked at him… no, not looked, STARED!"

 _Holy fuck, he's pissed!_

"Everyone in the room saw. Like you staring at me when you first saw me, you stared at that man, and everyone saw, and everyone LAUGHED!"

I clenched my hands and bit down hard. I…I wasn't… did I really stare at him that long?! No, I couldn't have! He was just exaggerating it! I couldn't help it! I couldn't get him out of my head! Why was a seeing him?! Why was I thinking about him?!

 _Stop it, stop it! He's my friend._

Vegeta chuckled out loud again, frightening me back into the dark and cruel reality. He licked his lips with envy.

"…and I know you already knew him before dinner tonight… I heard you… your thoughts while I was fucking you when I got back from my last mission. You said his name in your thoughts…"

I went numb.

 _What?! That's… That's impossible!_

"Your blood runs hot for someone other than me… and you'll be severely punished for that, my dear…"

Tears ran down my cheeks as he spoke the cruel, dark words. I cringed and another whimper slipped.

"He was the one I smelt on you… I won't punish him, though… that way, he'll just know how badly he fucked up for getting a little too friendly with my mate… You'll be taking twice the punishment that he won't be receiving…"

He chuckled at my weak, pathetic cries.

"He-he; just relax… the less you move around and scream, the easier I'll go on you!"

He loved every fraction of this! He wanted to see me get cut down, to beg at his feet; I wasn't going to fall that low, I couldn't, I wouldn't let myself. He raised his arm very slowly over his head, preparing his first strike. I wasn't going to fall… I… I wasn't going to…

"I'll give you five lashes…"

His voice scared me so much. I kept my breath held and prepared for the first striking pain. He grinned at my weak, defenseless figure, loving the power he had over me.

"…If you disobey me again, though, I'll double that… for each… and every… TIME…!"

The whip cracked through the air and pierced a line, streaking down my back. My whole body tensed and my back arched forward in agonizing pain. I screamed into the gag unconsciously, forgetting Vegeta's rule. He growled behind me and cracked the whip again. Striking over the same spot as before, tripling the pain. I was screaming uncontrollably at the piercing pain.

"I told you… if you don't scream, I'll… go… EASIER!"

He smiled wickedly at my back at the third whip lash. I whimpered, shaking uncontrollably to the pain, holding in all of my heart-wrenching screams. I bit down on the ball hard, clenching my fists above me until I heard the knuckles crack.

"He-he… good girl…"

His voice was low and like a whisper. I inhaled and exhaled deeply, but rapidly, trying to calm my screaming, aching nerves. The fourth lash seemed lighter. It was light enough to not pierce through my skin, but still made me flinch. Maybe it did break the skin, and I just couldn't feel it from my whole body being numb. Tears ran down my cheeks, waiting for the final blow.

"He-he, one more… You're doing very well for your first punishment, my little slave."

 _Wait… this was… m-my FIRST PUNISHMENT?! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! SO, ALL THAT OTHER SHIT HE DID TO ME BEFORE ON THE SHIP WASN'T OR EVEN WHEN WE ARRIVED?! THAT WASN'T EITHER?! WHAT THE FUCK?! That son of a bitch is going to do this to me again?! Fuck… no…_

He lifted the whip, and then as hard and he possibly could, whipped it down and stuck the length of my back, ripping open the skin. I clenched and bit so hard that my teeth pierced into the rubber of the ball. Blood slowly ran down my back, rear and legs; forming a small puddle at my feet. Vegeta slowly came back around to see my face, wrapping the whip back up like a lasso and hooking it back onto his belt. Blood droplets sprayed a small stream up the left side of his face. He grinned darkly, licking the corner of his mouth where blood sprayed and gently grabbed my chin, holding me still. I breathed heavily and wept as he stared upon me. He darkly spoke,

"Good… good girl… Now, we can begin.

v

I walked back up the stairs slowly, round and round the narrow stairwell. Black swelling skin and blood blinded my eyes. Vegeta had beaten me to a pulp. He threatened me to get back upstairs to the bedroom and that I will not be allowed to leave the room for three days. He unlocked the door and pointed out, directing me to leave. Once I began going up the first few steps, he slammed the door angrily. I opened the door and saw the bedroom door across the hallway. I stepped out and saw the Five Elites; including Nathan who all paused and gasped when they saw me.

"T-Taylor…?"

I kept walking. Nathan tried to come towards me, but Kakarot quickly grabbed his arm, stopping him. When Nathan glared back at him, Kakarot just shook his head and Nathan knew. I didn't care that I was naked; I was in so much pain. They were all standing about twenty feet down the hall from me, just staring. Bardock looked the least horrified; if anything, the bastard looked turned on. I got to the door and quickly glanced over at them. They were all staring, disgusted and horrified; even Vegito and Gogeta were a little horrified at how bad I looked. I stepped into the room and closed the door. I slowly walked to the bathroom, weak and bleeding still. A small trickle of blood led all the way from the dungeon right to where I was.

Nathan held back the urge to cry when his new and close friend placed a hand on his shoulder. Kakarot watched as he slowly turned away, rubbing his face and the side of his head. Nathan was falling slowly, into a depressing abyss, until he glanced up and saw someone, down the hallway. He stopped dead in his tracks as did the others. His eyes were wide with disbelief.

 _No… it can't… be… I… I thought she was…_

He immediately sprinted towards the woman he was hoping wasn't a mirage. The others chased after him.

"Nathan, wait… Where are you going?"

Kakarot called as he was slowly catching up to him Nathan ignored him and immediately began to smile. The woman's head turned as did two other guards. She gasped.

 _Nathan…?_

v

Nathan threw his arms around her and hugged her as tight as he could, practically knocking the wind right out of her.

"Nathan…! St-Stop, I can't breathe!"

Nathan laughed as he let her go.

"Oh, my God, I can't believe you're alive! What happened? Where's Regan?"

Her smile quickly vanished when Regan's name was mentioned.

"Regan… didn't make it…"

Nathan looked down, regretting asking about it.

"Soldier, what is the meaning of this…?"

Kakarot stepped in behind Nathan, blocking him from the guards.

"Back down. He is an Elite soldier…"

The guards gave them all very dark looks before turning away.

"Take her up to the second floor… She has been requested by another soldier."

Kakarot nodded, knowing that they wouldn't do it. Kakarot had a feeling that Nathan was close with this other woman.

"Taylor… how long have you been here? How'd you get here?"

Kakarot flinched, spinning to not see me, but just Nathan and the other woman.

 _Is her name…'Taylor' as well…?_

"Easy, Nathan, I'll answer all your questions later… Why don't we go talk somewhere else…? I'd like to know what all 'this' is about…"

She spoke, teasingly hitting his chest plate of his armor. The other Saiyans watched curiously, wondering who she was.

"Kakarot, you and the others can leave… I'll take her upstairs…"

Kakarot was surprised to hear Nathan obeying these asshole guards' orders.

 _Is he actually going to take her there…?_

He thought to himself, grinning slightly. Kakarot snapped his fingers, getting Vegito's, Gogeta's and Bardock's attentions. They left to go train or do other things while Nathan began walking with Taylor the other way. Nathan noticed the collar around her neck wasn't armed like the one I wore, but it was still there. The only reason why he didn't have one was because they forced him to train right off the bat without it. Because of that, he was already used to the gravity difference. He stopped and stopped Taylor before reaching the stairs by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Taylor…"

She looked at him confused.

"Yeah…?"

Nathan immediately pulled her in and hugged her. Not nearly as vigorous as before, but the affectation for his close friend was there. She hugged back.

"Okay, big guy, don't get all weepy on me!"

Nathan chuckled; his eyes glistening, but not allowing any tears to escape.

"He-he; okay… I missed you…"

Taylor smiled against his shoulder.

"I missed you, too…"

They backed away slightly, looking at one another, smiling. It felt so good to see someone from home again. Especially one Nathan had very deep, emotional feelings towards.

As soon as their arms dropped from one another, the silence was broken by a stern, irritating voice.

"Nathan…!"

Nathan's faced soured slightly as his head tilted to the left, seeing Vegeta approaching them at a rather quick pace. Taylor's eyes burned and her face showed off nothing, but pure anger.

 _Has she met Vegeta already?_

Vegeta came up to the two of them and looked Taylor straight in the eyes.

"Who's this wench you're wasting your time with, Elite?"

Taylor's brow furrowed in with anger; her nostrils flared at his shitty attitude towards her. Nathan stepped between them, not wanting anything to hit the fan too quickly.

"She's just another one of the women requested by one of the soldiers. I'm escorting her there now."

Vegeta grunted, uninterested and displeased for Nathan being absent from his sparring session with the others. Vegeta had checked on them before heading back to his room to see me and found that Nathan wasn't there.

"Well, hurry up and get your ass back down to the throne room to spar. I'm not holding my breath on you, are we clear, soldier?"

Nathan smirked a very distasteful look at the Prince and replied,

"Crystal…"

Vegeta turned on his heel and stalked back to his room where I was awaiting the inevitable; him. Nathan stormed up the stairs, not even waiting for Taylor. She followed quickly,

"Nathan, what the fuck was all that about? Why is that asshole bossing you around?"

Nathan sighed with his hand over his eyes.

"The Prince made me an Elite soldier to torment me and Taylor…"

Taylor gasped,

"Oh, my God, Taylor; where is she?! What happened to you two?"

Nathan let a few tears slip, but struggled to keep calm and keep his composer.

"He took her away from me and made her his mate…"

Taylor gasped again, but looked even more angry than shocked. She hated the Prince with a passion. She wanted him dead.

"Nathan, what was on his hands?"

She spoke aggressively, through her teeth. Nathan immediately thought back to the few seconds the Prince was there, talking to them; his hands were painted with blood, most definitely mine, he thought.

"Blood… He… He hurt Taylor… I saw her walking to his room from the dungeon. She was covered head to toe in blood and wounds… That fucking bastard beat her for probably no good reason at all… He's done it before! He's… He… He…"

Nathan's words were beginning to break apart from his tears becoming heavier. Taylor was fuming now.

"I'll kill that fucking bastard!"

"No…!"

Nathan grabbed Taylor and pulled her to him, using quite a bit of strength to actually hold her back from running after that bastard Prince.

"Nathan! Stop! Let me go!"

"NO!"

Nathans voice echoed the halls and then all was silent. Taylor stayed frozen against him, feeling his against and hate, his fear and depression flowing through him like blood. She felt so sorry for her friend; for both her friends actually. Taylor and I were fairly close, too, and had history; all three of us for that matter, but that's another story for a better time.

They hugged for a few minutes before Taylor pushed away from Nathan.

"I know where to go… I'll see you again soon… I have an idea… I'll let you know what it is next time we see each other; okay…?"

Nathan wiped his eyes and nodded.

"Stay safe…"

Taylor nodded; beginning to walk to the room she was assigned.

"You, too…"

Nathan smiled slightly, turning back down the stairs to head to where Kakarot and the others were sparring; the throne room.

v

I began to slowly turn the water on. I went back to the counter and just leaned forward, starring at the door and then the mirror, and then the door and then back at the mirror. I was afraid he would either walk in or just flat out appear behind me like fucking Bloody Mary. I soon stepped into the shower and began to gently wash my sore and sensitive skin. I scrubbed my hair and rubbed every inch of my body gently, wincing from the wounds with the freezing cold water. No hot water today, too much pain.

I turned the water off and squeezed the rest of the water out of my hair before getting out. Then, right when I grabbed the handle to get out, the door knob creaked and the bathroom door opened. I held my breath when I saw Vegeta's figure behind the blurred clouded glass door. I swallowed hard before asking like I didn't know who it was,

"Is that you Veg-uh… 'P-Prince' Vegeta…?"

 _Whew… that was close._

I need to remember that this isn't any little anime series anymore, it's the real deal. Vegeta wasn't joking around with our little 'games' anymore. He hurt me so badly and I was covered in cuts and bruises. I needed to be careful. I was too afraid of everything now. I couldn't trust him; or perhaps anyone. I wanted to trust, though. I wanted Kakarot, I wanted Nathan, and I wanted to go home.

 _Why, why me?_

"Of course, it's me! Who the hell did you think it was? No one else is aloud in mine and my slave's room without my consent!"

 _His slave, can he fuck off with that shit already?!_

I slowly pushed the door open, just an inch to see what he was doing. Vegeta ignored my thoughts for the moment. I didn't want him to see me naked… again! It's not like he hasn't a million times already.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, just come out!"

He said, not even looking back at me in the shower. Wow, his hearing was really good! I could tell he was still mad at me. I slowly opened it wider and then stepped out; quickly grabbing the towel hanging next to the shower. I wrapped it tightly around myself and then went for the door to head back into the bedroom. I stopped as he stepped in front of me and opened the door.

"I'll let you get dressed… but don't keep me waiting… I'll give you five minutes."

He turned around and walked out. The door closed and I quickly got my clothes to get dressed. He had brought a stack of nicely folded cloths into the bathroom and placed them on the counter. Before I could get dressed though, I became distracted by the cupboard door that was slightly left open under the sink. I went to open it to find a bunch of weird objects and bathing materials. There were lots of scented candles and of course my stupid girly brain forgot about Vegeta waiting for me and focused on nothing, but the wonderfully scented candles. I imaged being at home, I imagined Nathan preparing me bubble baths whenever I was upset and sick; he'd light candles and usually sit in the bathroom with me as I bathed and relaxed. He was so wonderful. God, I missed him. A tear started to form, but I quickly wiped it away. It was bless to finally smell something nice and to remind me of home in so long! It had been well over a week or so now since I had left Earth, but it felt like a year.

v

Twelve minutes went by as a rummaged around through the drawers and cupboards before realizing what was actually important.

 _Oh, shit! Vegeta! He's probably still waiting!_

I quickly put everything back where I had found everything and went to the door. I waited and pretended that I was actually busy or something. I had little to no excuse and I was probably going to be in a lot of trouble.

 _Should I just stay in here? It's already too late…_

I gritted my teeth and opened the door and stepped into the bedroom. Vegeta was sitting on the side of the bed with his arms crossed and his foot tapping the floor impatiently. He had a frown on his face, but what I was focused on was all the empty bottles on the night stand next to him. I was still in my towel. I took two small steps towards him before I stopped. He looked very angry, but it also stunk of strong, strong alcohol in the room. Was Vegeta drinking?! Are you kidding me?

"Vegeta, I'm sorry… I-I just got distracted by the…"

"No."

"I'm sorry, I… I meant Prince Veg…"

"NO!"

I flinched.

"N-No, what…?"

He shook his head slightly.

"No. No excuses."

He looked up at me with that sour frown on his face.

"I told you five minutes! You disobeyed me… again!"

He stood and began to slightly grin, but I could tell he was still angry,

"And my name is 'Prince' Vegeta to you!"

I froze and nodded,

"I-I understand… I'm sorry… I… I tried saying…"

I was, I truly was, but this asshole was going to be too heartless and stubborn to believe me. He chuckled slightly, interrupting my sentence to himself and looked back up at me licking and biting his lower lip.

"You didn't even get dressed… That is why I gave you those five minutes, is it not?"

My whole core twisted nervously and clenched tightly.

"I…I'm…"

"I like you… but you are a very… very bad girl!"

I tried my hardest to frown, to glare, but ended up blushing nervously.

 _Oh, God, damn it. Why do I always blush when he says shit like that?!_

It was the same fucking way with Nathan, only he was never this fucking scary! I felt my teeth begin to chatter nervously. I was so frightened. He stepped forward and I stepped back slightly. I tightened my grip on the towel around me, embarrassed.

"Drop it."

I looked back up at him, shocked and nervous.

 _Wh-What did he say?!_

"Wh-What?"

His grinned widened,

"I said…"

He stepped right up to me, not touching me, but too close to even breathe practically.

"Drop… it… SLAVE!"

His voice raised to a loud, low and angry pitch as his fist clenched at the top of the towel wrapped around my body and pull it down and away. I almost screamed, but his hand clench around my mouth and grasped hard. My hands automatically went up to the hand that was over my mouth to try and move it. His strength was impossibly powerful; he pulled me away from the wall and stood me next to the bed. He didn't push me done on it… yet; he just held me there.

It didn't matter what I did. My strength was so insignificant to his. His muscles pulsed and his grip tightened. He was breathing hard; his breath was hot and heavy and smelt of that wrenched alcohol; strong, strong, STRONG alcohol. He smiled wickedly at me; his eyes studying every curve and inch of my body. He let go of my mouth only to push me down unto the bed. Before I could react, he was over me, hovering there like a tiger about to kill its prey; me. He pulled my arms above my head and held them in one hand while the other began to feel; starting at my neck, then my shoulder, and then my breast. He squeezed it and pulled the skin so hard, it made me whimper. He thought it was pleasure, but it was really pain. He licked and nipped at my neck, going up and down, from my ear to the base of my neck. His hand on my breast eventually fell slowly, dragging his nails down my stomach, and then gasping hard at my hip. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, and I wanted to run as far away as I possibly could. I was surprised at myself for thinking this way about someone I worshiped and loved so much back on Earth. This was still all too real for me to comprehend.

"You will do as I ask and as I say, woman? You are my property, my slave! Do you have a 'problem' with that?!"

That sadistic, sarcastic fuck was enjoying himself far too much! What should I say? What should I do? I shut my eyes tight; trying to believe none of this was real. Clenching my teeth hard, I prepared myself for something bad to happen. He glared at me and then threw me at the head board of the bed. I backed as far back as I could go, trying to hide myself and my body away from him. He looked down at me, grinned and laughing,

"Look at you… so weak… so helpless… No one is going to help you!"

Tears began to run slowly down my cheeks, so I hid my face away, shivering from the cold air in the room and the fear, too. He walked around to the other side of the room and opened what looked like a closet. I was curled in a ball, holding my knees, praying that whatever was going to happen would all end and I'll wake up in my bed at home like everything was fine. I peeked from under my arm to see what he was doing. He grabbed a black box and brought it over. I stayed frozen where I was while he set it on the bed and opened and then began to pull things out. He began talking while doing this,

"When a pet's master, a slave's master, a whore's master, asks her a question, she WILL answer it! Because of your ignorance towards me, you will be punished for it. Nothing too severe since you already received your severe punishment earlier, but don't cross me again or else you'll…"

I couldn't take it anymore. My fear turned into pure anger and I accidentally let it get the best of me at that one moment. I jumped off the bed and stood, not caring that I was naked and began to say what I'm sure many others have wanted to, to his Royal ass,

"OH, SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU ARE A SELF CENTERED; FUCKING ASSHOLE AND I COULDN'T CARE LESS WHAT YOU FUCKING DO TO ME! SLAVE THIS, WHORE THAT! FUCK YOU AND YOUR STUPID FUCKING NAMES FOR ME! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU CALL ME OR WHAT EVEN HAPPENS ANYMORE! YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN SPOILED, CHILDISH, LITTLE FUCKING TWAT OF A MAN WHO WILL NEVER KNOW TRUE LOVE AND YOU CAN JUST ROYALLY GO FUCK THOUSELF!"

The room went silent, and even colder it seemed. He stared at me for what seemed like an eternity, but was only about thirty seconds. No smiles, no grins, no frowns, nothing; he gave no expression. I was breathing heavily from my explosion of hatred towards the idiot. He slowly put done what he was holding, which I never noticed until he moved. He was holding rope and what looked like silk wraps. I held my breath for a long time, but kept glaring at him. He began to slowly, very slowly take small steps towards me. I backed to the wall nervously.

"I'm sorry… could you repeat that for me? This time… a little slower…"

His voice was low and dark. Evil was rushing through his veins. His hands started twitching as he got closer. Only a few feet away… getting closer, closer, closer… what do I do? His tail unwound from his waist and began thrashing as a grin began to twitch at the corners of his mouth. I stayed silent, though; frozen in place, as my glare quickly disappeared and turned into a look of horror and fear.

"He-he… No woman has ever dared spoken to me in such a manner before. I gave you a chance to accept only a light punishment; perhaps, even a fun one… but now…"

He paused, focusing his eyes, and then continued speaking,

"You just blew it!"

The next moment, he was right in front of me. He backhanded me across the face and I fell to the floor. The rest was a blur. I just remember seeing blood and hearing a high pitched ring from him hitting the side of my head. I felt my body being dragged across the floor and then lifted up by strong, groping hands. Pain; pain and misery were all I seemed to know now.

v

When I awoke, I lay under him on the bed naked. His eyes looked dangerous and his smile looked deadly. He was more than ready to fuck.

"He-he; you're awake? Good, I was waiting patiently for you… You were a very bad girl, a very bad slave."

He paused and gently grabbed my throat, squeezing it ever so slightly.

"Whatever shall I do to you?!"

What do I do? I don't want to; especially not after my little outburst. What do I do?! Wait… WAIT… HIS TAIL! THAT'S IT!

 _Oh, please God, let this work!_

I purposely leaned to the side, falling off the bed, scurrying backwards into a corner. His tail was still relaxed and unwound from his waist. He really wasn't expecting anything from me. Vegeta stared down at me with dark, looming eyes. He let me fall off the bed. This was all still just a game, no matter how many times he said it wasn't, it was. I looked away shyly and relaxed my muscles, appearing as submissive as possible, showing off the side of my neck and chest; his grin widened, as evil as ever, biting his lower lip as he crawled off the bed and across the floor like an animal towards me. Once he was about an inch away, I slowly leaned in closer, still showing myself off, and whispered in his ear,

"Do whatever you want to me, Master…"

I sensed his body tense, his tail puffed up slightly at my words. I glanced in the corner of my eye to see his fangs bare.

"He-he; now, that's a good, little slave…"

He pushed me back into the wall corner slowly and began kissing my neck while gently feeling my body. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and held onto him like a koala bear. I kept hugging him and feeling his gently touches until I felt him completely relax, and then, I went for it. As much as I was actually beginning to enjoy his gentle touches, the bastard had to pay for what he did. I quickly reached out and grabbed his tail as hard as possible. His body tensed immediately and he screamed. He stopped kissing me and arched back until he fell to his side. I stood quickly and stepped to the side not letting go of his tail. He tried getting to his hands and knees, but I kicked him as hard as I could in the stomach, forcing him to cringe up and fall to his face; grasping at his lower gut, he groaned and yelled out in pain. It felt great to finally be in control again. I couldn't believe what I just did. I, a lowly human, put the Prince of all Saiyans down on his hands and knees like the mutt he was!

"W-WOMAN, WH-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE D-DOING?! AHH! AHHHH!"

"NOW YOU CAN KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE, YOU SADISTIC FUCK!"

He cried out in what almost sounded like pain and pleasure. Their tails in the show where sensitive and made them weak. I slowly loosened my grip, but not enough for him to pull away. I grinned mischievously to myself, being in control of him. I knelt down next to him and talked mockingly of him more, in a babyish, sarcastic kind of voice,

"Oh, what's the matter? Is the little Prince all helpless?! You can't even move, can you?"

I could feel his anger. He attempted trying to reach out to my arm holding tail behind him, so I squeezed it hard in one quick grip, making him whimper and fall to his elbows. He was breathing hard and short bursts.

"Woman… y-you better let me go… right n-now!"

"Or what, you'll be helpless forever?! Oh, poor Vegeta, poor and helpless forever! You're the weak one, not me, you FUCKER!"

He growled a low, dark growl at the back of his throat. He was beyond pissed. Being humiliated by a female, a female human too at that! I kept a firm grip on his tail for about two more minutes, tugging slightly once in a while and twisting it in my hands. He whimpered and his arms and legs gave out as he fell flat to the floor. I smiled greedily at his defeat.

 _Why, poor old Vegeta… lying helpless at the hands of a woman… How pathetic!_

"I'll never have sex with you if you're going to be nothing, but a monster you stupid fuck! I hate you! I hate you so fucking much!"

Then, the glow, his energy began to rise; his aura began to show. It began to burn my hands. I winced at the striking pain of what felt like fire burning me. I couldn't let go… I… I couldn't… then… I let go. He rapidly pulled away and spun around, his body crouched down and all four like an animal ready to kill. His eyes were burning hotter than ever. At that moment, I was sure he was going to kill me. He started crawling towards me, slowly, evilly; like he was going through a primitive state of instincts. His fangs were bared and the hair on his tail puffed up like a scared or pissed off cat. I took one shaky step back, whimpering quietly in fear, before he stopped, then slowly stood. I was confused. What was he going to do?

He looked blankly at me, thinking, thinking hard! Searching for the best possible punishment for degrading him in embarrassment ten times worse than what happened at the dinner. He was breathing very heavily, as was I, but from fear, not anger. Finally, about two minutes later of nothing, but stares, a terrifying smile drew across his face. He turned to the box on the bed and grabbed a silk cloth and a syringe with something light blue inside. I shook in fear.

 _No, what… what is he…?_

Before I even knew what was happening, he was an inch form my face, with the syringe in my neck. I winced at a sharp, piercing pain shooting through my neck. The cool liquid began slowly flowing into my body. He didn't take his eyes from mine for one second. I began seeing two of him, and then four, and then I fell to the floor and saw nothing, but blackness.

"Serves you right, you little bitch."

Vegeta angrily spit at my unconscious being on the ground before reaching down and pulling me up by my damp hair. Vegeta carried me to the bed. He placed me in the middle of the bed and grabbed the ropes he was holding earlier. He threw them on the nightstand. He knew the perfect way to humiliate me, but he was going to need some help with doing it… just like those Saiyans back on Earth, the only difference being that shit was about to go down. He stormed out, leaving me unconscious.


	16. Chapter 16: Keep Your Eye On The Birdie

**Chapter Sixteen**

Keep Your Eye On The Birdie

v

I was too afraid. Vegeta had left me unconscious and left to go and train more. I couldn't do it. I was too afraid… I… I had to escape. I opened the door after getting dressed and ran down the hallway. It was really late, hour's later and most 'sane' people would be asleep, but, to my surprise, lots were still up and about, patrolling the palace.

I hid in the shadows as I snuck by a couple Saiyans talking and laughing in conversation. I was able to avoid being seen by them with my small, quiet steps and stealth. I was approaching the balcony that overlooked the boarding docks for all the ships to the palace. It was in the heart of the Capitol. The two large balcony doors were closed and locked with a security code. Now, would be the hard part. I had to crack the code, and that could take hours for all I knew, but I was sure I could do it. I've had luck on my side before with codes back on Earth, so how could this be so different. It was very risky, but it was also my only hope on getting home. I reached a small hand up to it to try my first attempt.

"I thought as much."

I nearly screamed at the unexpected voice. Turning around quickly, covering my mouth from screaming, only to see Kakarot standing a short distance away. What was he doing here? Shouldn't he have been sparring or training or whatever with Vegeta or the other Elites? Sighing, Kakarot stepped forward.

"I knew you would try to escape, and after the way my father treated you yesterday…"

He shook his head.

"…and after seeing you coming up from the dungeon…"

My eyes widened remembering what had happened.

"You should go back to the Prince's room before you get in trouble."

I stood up straight, even though my back was in wrenching, twisted pain.

"No, Kakarot; I'm getting out of here, and you can't stop me… Please, Kakarot…"

"I'm not going to try."

Kakarot told me.

"…but if you go through with this, they'll come after you. Letting a slave escape will be seen as an insult. They'll come after you and punish you. I don't want that. I don't want you to be hurt by anyone here anymore…"

Looking at him, I could tell that he was being sincere. I looked down, thinking about the punishment Vegeta had given me, and how I was going to just be receiving even more. I was so scared. I looked back up to Kakarot's eyes. He stepped closer. I stayed where I was.

"Thank you for worrying about me, Kakarot, but I can't stay here. I have to find Nathan, and then we need to get the fuck off this planet…"

"I'm truly sorry, Lady Taylor, but I can't let you do that…"

"I don't care, Kakarot… Do whatever you want, but I'm leaving."

"No, please… don't…"

I sighed heavily,

"I'm sorry, Kakarot, but I have to go…"

"Go?"

A new voice emerged from the darkness.

"…and just where would a slave be going at this time at night?"

v

Both I and Kakarot turned to the speaker. I was horrified to see the brute from dinner walking down the hall followed by another Saiyan with long black, rock-star-like hair. It had been this one that had spoken, and was now looking at Kakarot questioningly.

"Kakarot, what's the meaning of this?"

He demanded. Kakarot grinned.

"Raditz…! Uhh, hey, bro, what's up?"

My eyes widened.

 _Bro…? That guy is Kakarot's brother?_

Kakarot's brother, Raditz, crossed his arms.

"Well, our father and I were on our way to see you and Prince Vegeta spar, but look what we found instead; a slave trying to escape."

Bardock smirked.

"Seems like this slave can't do anything right… She'll have to be punished."

Kakarot glared at his father, who was licking his lips as he stared me down; Kakarot held up his hands in front of me, protectively.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! She wasn't trying to escape. She just got lost and ended up here. I just found her and I was going to take her back to Prince Vegeta's bedchamber."

He glanced at me.

"Right, Lady Taylor? You just got lost…?"

I realized that he was trying to get me out of trouble.

"Um… yeah, I… I just got lost."

"Lost or not…"

Raditz continued,

"Slaves aren't allowed down here."

"…but she didn't know that."

Kakarot tried his best to defend me.

"No one told her that she wasn't allowed down here. She can't be punished for going somewhere she didn't know was forbidden."

Raditz's eyes narrowed.

"Then the one responsible shall be punished for not teaching her how things work around here. I believe it was that supposed to be the other slaves in the lower slave corridors, wasn't it?"

With a smirk, he glanced at Bardock.

"What do you say, Bardock? Shall we go teach them all how to do things properly?"

Bardock grinned.

"Sounds good to me…"

I suddenly realized that all those kind-hearted and gentle people were going to be in serious trouble, all because of me. I hadn't even been down there, yet. I hadn't even met any of them, and they were all going to be punished all because of me.

"No! Don't you dare blame the other slaves! This is my fault. I didn't even talk to anyone else. I decided to come down here on my own accord. I'm the one who deserves to be punished, not them."

Kakarot slapped his forehead as the other two Saiyans grinned.

"Well then…"

Raditz continued,

"It appears that some discipline is in order."

They stepped forward, but Kakarot moved in their path, his arms held up to shield me.

"Stop right there!"

He demanded. The friendly atmosphere he had vanished completely. They did, glaring at Kakarot angrily.

"What do you think you're doing, brother?"

"Yeah…"

Bardock growled.

"You know the rules."

Kakarot didn't back down.

"I found her; I'll decide what her punishment should be."

"Nonsense…!"

Raditz pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You're far too soft, Kakarot; especially on this woman. What will be your idea of punishment, a tickle fight?!"

Kakarot grinned.

"How about sending her to bed with no dinner…?"

Both Raditz and Bardock looked almost horrified, as if such a punishment was worse than death, (probably because Saiyans are bottomless pits when it comes to a meal) but Bardock got over his shock.

"No! She needs proper discipline; physical discipline. I'll make sure she never misbehaves again… and besides, if you want to send her to bed with anything, it should be me…"

He took another step forward, grinning evilly. Kakarot decided that it was time to let out the big guns.

"Do you want to challenge me… father?"

Bardock froze, a furious look crossing his face. It was clear that he wanted nothing more than to beat Kakarot within an inch of his life, but knew that he was too strong for him.

"You try my patience, son…"

With an angry and frustrated growl, Bardock stepped back.

"Fine, do what you want with her, but you'll be sorry if she doesn't learn from her mistake, Kakarot. Come on, Raditz, let's go."

Reluctantly, the two Saiyans left. Once they were gone, Kakarot sighed in relief.

"That was too close. Things could have gotten real ugly."

I glanced at him.

"Kakarot, was that guy really your brother?!"

With a sigh, Kakarot nodded.

"Yeah, but we don't get along, any of us. They're just bullies, just like the rest of them. Raditz's nothing compared to my father, though. That guy's really nasty. Make sure you stay away from him… please…"

I nodded, remembering the Royal dinner. Painful memories started rolling in.

"I will, because I'm leaving now."

"You can't."

Kakarot replied seriously, grabbing me by my arm. He was gentle, but intimidating. I didn't think I'd ever see that.

"Not right now. Not after being caught like that. It'll only end in your death. They'll be watching you now. You'll have to lay low for a while."

He held out his hand for me.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to your room. There still may be a danger from the two of them…"

I looked at his hand. Then, I turned back to the sealed doors, behind which were the Saiyan spaceships. With a sigh, I reluctantly put my hand in Kakarot's and let him lead me back to the prince's room quietly. When I opened the door to the room, Vegeta was sound asleep and didn't even hear me come in or get back into bed that night. He was exhausted.

v

Two days later, I stood in the same spot that I had that evening I tried escaping, lost in my thoughts of going home and finding Nathan, I began walking back towards the hallway that led back the Prince's bed chamber. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and it wasn't until someone spoke that I realized I wasn't alone.

"Not trying to escape again, are you?"

I whirled around to see the tall, rocker-haired Saiyan, Kakarot's brother, Raditz. I gulped, remembering my last encounter with the brute. The guy wasn't friendly. He was coming through the sealed doors that led out to the balcony. He had a dangerous look in his eye.

"I… I was just… admiring the view here. Am I not allowed to do that either?"

He grinned,

"With that tone, maybe you shouldn't be allowed…"

I glared, focusing my eyes on him.

"Even if I wanted to, just how exactly am I supposed to escape anyway?"

"I don't know. For all I know, you could have some 'master plan of escape'."

"That's ridiculous! Why don't you just leave me alone?! You're delusional!"

The Saiyan suddenly looked angry.

"…and you're disrespectful. I knew Kakarot hadn't disciplined you properly the last time you tried to escape, and our Prince is too proud to waste his time on an insignificant nobody like you."

That's a lie; he does it all of the time! Raditz wasn't an Elite soldier like his brother or father, so he wouldn't know.

He moved quickly. The next thing I knew, he was suddenly in front of me. My lip spilt open as he backhanded me, and I went down hard. The Saiyan glared down at me with distaste.

"You forget that no matter what your position is, whether you belong to the Prince, the King, or just some low class, scum-bag warrior, you're still a mere slave."

Feeling dazed, I struggled to get to my feet and ended up toppling right into the Saiyan. Raditz continued to look down at me, now with an amused smirk on his face.

"Oh, please, one light tap and you can't even stand on your own two feet… You pathetic humans are so weak."

Still dizzy, I reached up for some support, and my fingers closed around something soft and furry. There was a sudden cry from Raditz, and she looked up at him in confusion. His face was twisted with pain, his mouth hanging open in an agonized gasp.

"You… You…"

He fell over, collapsing on the ground and twitching painfully. I blinked, having no idea what happened to him.

"What's up with you?"

Through the pain, he struggled to speak.

"My… My t-tail…! Let go of my tail!"

My gaze shifting to my hand, I saw that what I had grabbed in an attempt to stay balanced had indeed been the Saiyan's tail.

 _Oh, no…_

The color drained from my face. I was in trouble now. Putting on a very forced smile, I gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know grabbing your tail hurt you. I didn't even mean to do it."

Eyes rolling around wildly, he shouted at me.

"JUST LET IT GO…!"

"Okay, only if you promise not to get mad. It was an accident."

"Yes, yes!"

He cried out.

"I promise not to get mad! It was an accident! You're forgiven! Now, release me! I-I'm begging you!"

Praying he would remain true to his word, I let go. Faster than I could see, Raditz was suddenly on his feet, his fangs bared and growling deeply. His hand quickly wrapped around my neck, pressing me against the nearby wall, beginning to choke me.

"You lousy wench…! How dare you grab a Saiyan's tail! I should snap your neck!"

Terrified, I gave him a desperate look.

"I said… it was… a… accident. Y-You promised y-you wouldn't… get… m-mad."

His grip around my neck tightened slightly.

"Dounee…! Foolish girl! I am a first class warrior. I do what it takes to win. When you have someone at your mercy, you take advantage of it. You're just too stupid to realize it. Did you really think I would let you get away with hurting me so, you naïve scum? I hope you're ready to die."

He raised his hand, a wicked grin on his face as energy slowly began to gather in his palm, he chuckled under his breath.

"Keep your eye on the birdie."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

With an irritated growl, Raditz turned to his brother.

"Kakarot, what do you want?"

"Well…"

He said as he put his hands ever so casually into his pockets,

"I heard you screaming in pain from the main hall, so I came to see if you needed help, but it looks like you're alright. So, why don't you just let her go now?"

Raditz snarled.

"Not this time, little brother! I'm the one who's dishing out her punishment."

Kakarot sighed.

"Okay then, go ahead."

My eyes widened.

 _Did Kakarot just said…?_

"Of course, you'll have to be the one to answer to Vegeta for killing his personal slave."

Raditz didn't move. He just looked at his brother with a blank expression on his face.

"You wouldn't want to face Vegeta or his father with this, would you?"

Raditz seemed to be having a silent debate with himself. Would it be worth the King's, or worse yet, the Prince's wrath to get even with me? Saiyan warriors like him were a dime a dozen, but he couldn't deny the fact that I was special to the Prince. With an angry snarl, he let me go. I sputtered and coughed, trying to catch my breath as Raditz stared down at me angrily.

"Unfortunately, he's right. You're very lucky, girl, but you still need to watch your attitude. Next time, I might forget just how important you are and finish what I started."

With that said, he turned around and stormed away. Kakarot sighed in relief as his brother walked away. Turning to me, he gave me a crooked smile.

"You okay? That was a close one."

I struggled to find my voice. Unable to talk, I simply nodded.

"I sensed Raditz's distress…"

He continued.

"…so, I came here thinking he was in trouble; should have realized that he was the one causing trouble. What happened anyway?"

"I… I…"

I swallowed.

"I grabbed his tail."

Kakarot's eyes widened.

"You grabbed his tail? Whoa, no wonder he was ticked!"

"It was an accident!"

I insisted.

"I didn't even know grabbing a Saiyan's tail hurt them…"

I lied; Kakarot smiled bashfully, unknowing.

"Yeah, it's our weakness. Grab our tail and all our power is basically drained, leaving us in incredible pain. Some of us have managed to train ourselves to get rid of that weakness, but most, like my brother, haven't been able to."

My fear finally fading, I sighed and got to my feet.

"Yeah… trust me… I already know."

I slipped, just after my little lie, too. He gave me a weird look, but decided not to ask. He hugged me, assuring I was safe with him.

"It looks like I owe you one… again."

Kakarot backed away just waved it off.

"Oh, no, don't worry about it. I know my brother's a brute. Come on, I'll walk you to… wherever you're going."

Not feeling completely safe, I was quick to take him up on his offer. As we headed back down the hallway, I couldn't help, but voice my own thoughts.

"How am I going to survive here?"

Kakarot just chuckled.

"Oh, don't worry about it. You're doing fine. Better than most actually. Regardless of what Raditz or anyone else says, you're no mere slave, at least not to me…"

I smiled at him as we continued walking back towards the Prince's bedchamber.


	17. Chapter 17: Garth, What A Guy!

**Chapter Seventeen**

Garth, What A Guy!

v

Nathan stood straight up to the Saiyan before him. Anger and rage crossed his face and the Saiyan merely chuckled.

"Come on, little human… give it your best shot…"

He taunted him, and Nathan was having none of it. He was pissed off from all the stupid training Vegeta was putting him through.

Vegeta watched from the throne chair as the two got ready to spar. It was training, and it was going to be hard. It was only a few hours after Kakarot and I had been together and Vegeta didn't expect anything in the least. He wasn't focusing on me; he was only focused on training Nathan and seeing what the mere human could do.

Nathan stepped forward, taking bigger and bigger strides. He suddenly, with a jolt, jumped-kicked his boot-covered foot into the Saiyan's chest, knocking the wind out of him. The Saiyan gasped loudly as he flew back fifteen feet across the floor. The Saiyan coughed several times, struggling to even get up. Vegeta watched carefully, focusing his intrigued eyes on Nathan.

 _Huh, maybe he wasn't such a bad choice after all…_

Vegeta stood from the chair and stepped down. Nathan breathed heavily as got out the majority of his rage in that one kick. The Saiyan grabbed his chest as he slowly tried getting up.

"That's some kick you got…"

Nathan turned around to see the Prince standing right behind him.

"Uhh… thanks…"

"Maybe I didn't make a bad choice choosing you as an Elite soldier after all…"

Nathan stared at Vegeta as the Prince grinned at him. The other Saiyan soldier walked off with another to go get something to drink, holding his chest, slightly hunched over in pain. The other four Elites stood in the corner of the room observing.

"Damn, he can sure kick…"

Bardock's eyes focused on Nathan carefully.

"Yeah, his legs are his strong suit…"

Vegito spoke calmly to Bardock. Kakarot stayed quiet as the other two talked.

"Again, this time, three of you four… join in…"

Vegeta spoke as he pointed to Vegito, Gogeta, Bardock and Kakarot in the corner of the room. They all stared for a moment, being snapped out of conversation and thoughts. They looked at one another and decided quickly that Bardock would stay out of this one and Vegito, Gogeta and Kakarot would be the ones to go in. They all slowly began walking over to Nathan in the middle of the throne room. Nathan stared straight at them and began to get himself mentally prepared for the pain that would be inflicted on him. Vegeta chuckled, backing away back to the throne chair and turning back to it. He sat as the three surrounded Nathan. They all stared silently at Nathan before the silence was broken by the snap of Vegeta's fingers. Vegito decided to make the first move and attack. Nathan wasn't quick enough to anticipate where he was going to hit and Vegito threw a punch into his lower back. Nathan went flying towards Kakarot, who caught him.

"Sorry in advance for this, man…"

Kakarot slammed his fist into Nathan's stomach several times before throwing it up into his face. Nathan gasped for air as he was thrown backward again, back into the middle of them.

"Ahh, God… seriously, dick-move…!"

Kakarot couldn't help, but chuckle at Nathan's remark. Nathan grinned slightly before he was plunged in the side with another steel-like punch. Gogeta stepped in next and took him on completely. Punches left and right; Nathan was too overwhelmed and in pain to even know how to react. After about five minutes of being beaten down by Gogeta alone, Vegeta whistled for him to halt. Gogeta stepped back from Nathan's crippling, bloody body so Vegeta could inspect him. King Vegeta walked in to see the mess.

"Come on, Vegeta, I just had these floors cleaned!"

"Relax, father, it's not like it's overly hard to mop a fucking floor!"

His father grunted with distaste and stepped past Nathan who was coughing immensely. The Prince stepped down from the throne so his father could be seated to watch. Vegeta walked over to Nathan and kneeled down next to him.

"So, how do you like being an Elite soldier so far?"

Nathan coughed up some blood before chuckling,

"Fan-freakin'-tastic!"

The Prince chuckled quietly as he grabbed under Nathan chin.

"Good, that's the spirit…"

He turned around to Vegito and Kakarot and shouted,

"Again…!"

Nathan moaned with displeasure. Vegeta grinned before grabbing the back collar of his armor and pulling him up. Nathan struggled to stand, but managed somehow. Vegito chuckled at the human trying to stand on his own two feet. He cracked his knuckles as he walked towards him.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle…"

His sarcastic tone was pissing Nathan off and he decided to at least try and fight back. Kakarot stayed back for the moment, just to see what would happen.

 _This is just Vegeta's way of getting back at me for being late…_

Nathan thought. Vegito suddenly charged with a punch ready. Nathan bent his knees and lunged forward.

 _Training's only just getting started…_

That's all Nathan could think about as his fight was about to start again.

v

Kakarot turned and smiled at Nathan after their Elite meeting was finally done. Nathan's face was covering in scratches and bruises, but he was still grinning, for he actually had a good time sparring with Kakarot.

"Come on, Nathan!"

Vegeta quickly grabbed Nathans arm, pulling him back. Vegeta had to gather more Intel on a specific planet he had to go to, and was also hoping to bring a specific someone with, and for once, it wasn't me!

"No, the human will be coming with me on our next mission. We'll be leaving later today. Kakarot, you'll stay here and watch over the throne and my new mate."

Nathan gritted his teeth to the statement. Kakarot stared at Vegeta like he was crazy.

 _Why would you take a human on such a dangerous mission?! Nathan's strong, but he's still new to all this!_

Kakarot couldn't get it through his head, but he wasn't going to argue. He bowed and said,

"Yes, sir…"

He then turned and walked away. Right before he left, though, he glanced at Nathan before Vegeta pulled him away and saw Nathan mouth the words 'I trust you…'. Kakarot wasn't going to let him down. He didn't care if I was technically Vegeta's new mate in Saiyan standards; he understood 'love' and that I and Nathan loved each other. He was going to protect me, for his sake, not Vegeta's.

He headed straight for Vegeta's room, to which he had a key to. When he arrived, he unlocked the door and stepped inside. The room was dark and I was lying in bed. I was fast asleep. Kakarot exhaled, admitting to himself that he was nervous about meeting me for the first official time. He slowly and as quietly as possible approached the bed. He casually sat down in the chair that was at the foot of the bed. Kicking a leg up, he relaxed himself, watching me for a moment.

 _Why would Vegeta have a chair just sitting in the middle of… oh, ohhh… that's why…?_

Kakarot thought, realizing that the chair he was sitting in was the chair Vegeta would sit in to watch me sleep at night.

 _Odd… but, I can understand why he'd do it… If I had a slave, I'd probably do the same thing… especially with one like 'her'…_

I rolled over in my sleep, throwing the sheet about in my sleep. Kakarot watched as I exposed myself by kicking the sheet off. He held his breath when he saw me. I wasn't naked; just sleeping in a flimsy tank-top and panties. He slowly stood and began to walk to the side of the bed. He stared down at me, blushing slightly, before leaning over and grabbing the sheet. He pulled it over me.

Before he could walk back to the chair, I unconsciously grabbed his hand, mumbling Nathan's name in my sleep. Kakarot felt a sudden burst of guilt and sadness overthrow him. He felt bad for me having no choice, but to be with the Prince. He noticed scarring around my collarbone and neck.

 _That bastard… She doesn't deserve this… She deserves better…_

If only he'd known, though, how bad things were with Vegeta. If only he knew. He patted my head gently and slowly pulled his hand away. He decided to just leave me to sleep. He'd check up on me in the morning; long after Vegeta and the others left. He still couldn't believe that the Prince would take Nathan, a brand new Elite soldier on a mercenary mission. As he walked out and gently closed the door, he couldn't help but think about how much he wanted the touch me and hold me. He wanted to cradle me like he was Nathan. It saddened him, knowing that that probably wouldn't happen. He decided to go get something to drink before going to bed.

v

I woke up, feeling happy for some reason. I felt like Nathan was with me last night, while I was sleeping. I got dressed and left, heading for the dining hall. Whistles filled my ears as I passed other soldiers. I simply ignored them. Vegeta wasn't around to bug me, but mentioned that I'd have a body guard; I wondered who it would be; most likely Kakarot.

v

Nathan stood still as Vegeta stepped towards the helpless locals huddling together near their home. Vegeta looked back and saw that Nathan wasn't following.

"Elite, what are you doing? I gave you an order; kill these vermin, now!"

Nathan didn't respond; he didn't move. He stared at the poor, innocent-looking aliens; crying and holding their children. He wasn't going to kill anyone if they didn't deserve it. Vegeta marched back towards Nathan and grabbed him by the collar of his armor.

"Listen to me, Elite, you will do as I say or so help me I'll rip your fucking throat out!"

Nathan gritted his teeth, but refused to move. Vegeta then got an idea to get him really mad. He leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear,

"I fuck your woman… 'Your woman'…! I fuck her, and she loves it… How does that make you feel?! Knowing that you'll never get to be with her, see her, love her, or fuck her… ever again? I bet that gets your blood boiling…"

It certainly was. Nathan was livid now, but he was using every ounce of willpower to not make a move on the poor souls in front of him. He wanted to take it out on Vegeta, but Nathan knew he wouldn't win. He gritted his teeth to the point of one of the corners of his molars chipped.

"What if I told you that I was planning on fucking her when I got back, huh? I'm going to tie her down, beat her, maim her… make her mine…"

Nathan growled furiously under his breath.

"Stop it…"

"Why? You don't like that?! Well, Taylor certainly does!"

"Don't say her name!"

Nathan spoke through his gritted teeth. He was still staring at the aliens huddled on the ground in front of him; all of them petrified by Nathan's rage building up in his facial expressions.

"Why? Too many bad memories…? Come on, Elite… kill these worthless beings… take out your anger… Don't let it built up…"

"Stop it!"

Vegeta paused for a moment to observe Nathan's facial expression.

"I fuck her in every little hole she's got, whenever I want… and I never apologize for hitting her either… You know, when she steps out of line!"

"Shut up!"

"I can do whatever I want… and she will obey me… I can tell her to suck my cock, and she will… and she's pretty fucking good at it…"

"I said 'shut up'!"

"He-he; oh, I heard you, but there's so much more I want to tell you… Like how I cut her down, tear her apart… watch her bleed…"

"SHUT UP!"

Nathan's hand clenched around the blade his was holding, shaking and ready to lunge forward. He was about to snap.

 _Perfect… one more…_

"…and you want to know what the best part of it all is…?"

Nathan's eyes quickly panned over to Vegeta's, wide and ablaze.

"I fuck her in ways you probably can't even imagine, and all the while she was screaming my name and my name alone…"

"NO!"

That was the final straw of Nathan listening and lunged forward, immediately decapitating one of the seven there. Seconds later, there were no more screams and nothing, but mangled bodies and Nathan standing in the center of it all, covered in their blackened blood head to toe. Vegeta grinned at his new Elite, thanking himself that he made him one. The man wasn't nearly as strong as the rest of them, but he had a lot of anger built up that needed to be released. Nathan breathed heavily and glanced up at Vegeta, immediately charging at him. Vegeta's eyes widened, having just enough time to react to the mad-man. He jumped up and dodged Nathan's attack immediately appearing behind him and knocking him out with one hit to the back of the head.

Bardock approached Vegeta and Nathan's unconscious body.

"Well, that was entertaining…"

Vegeta chuckled.

"Yeah, I wanted to see what this human could actually do, damage-wise; and now that I do, I'm going to take him back to the ship and wait for him to wake up… Bardock…"

Bardock glanced up with an evil smile on his face, knowing what the Prince was going to ask.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta…?"

Vegeta grinned sinisterly and replied,

"Kill everyone on this planet."

Bardock chuckled maniacally and flew off into the distance, immediately blowing houses and the surrounding area up. Vegeta picked Nathan up and carried up and carried him back to the ship.

v

When Nathan woke up, he saw that he was back on the ship. He shot up so fast that it made him momentarily dizzy. He breathed heavily and saw Vegeta walk into the room. Nathan frowned at him, but quickly looked away, rubbing his head.

"So, you're awake?"

Nathan nodded.

"Ugh, God… I had the worst nightmare…"

Vegeta grinned at the comment, knowing that Nathan was probably in denial of what he had done.

"Oh…? What happened in this 'nightmare'?"

Nathan sighed, believing it never happened.

"I… I dreamed that… I killed a family of innocent aliens on this planet… because I was furious from… from…"

He trailed off, not wanting to say that Vegeta was the reason he killed those aliens. He rubbed his eyes, trying hard not to show Vegeta how upset he truly was.

"…from me…?"

Vegeta finished Nathans sentence and Nathan, shocked by the boldness in his voice, looked up in fear.

"Yeah, that wasn't a nightmare… That was your mission, and you completed it successfully, Elite."

Nathan horrified, looked down at his hands to notice their blood still painted on them, dark, navy blue and dry. Vegeta merely chuckled at Nathan's response to the blood and stepped forward, placing a hand on Nathan's shoulder.

"Don't worry, they're all dead now… You can thank Bardock for that later…"

Nathan didn't respond. He stayed staring mortified at the blood on his hands and wrists. Vegeta left Nathan alone and they were soon leaving the planet for the next one on their list. Vegeta and Bardock talked and discussed stuff about the next planet they were heading to. The trip took another two days, and Nathan didn't sleep or eat anything for those two days after his terrifying realization that he killed seven innocent aliens on their home planet, which was also destroyed as they were leaving by the man, the Saiyan now controlling him and his new life of terror. Nathan would never forgive him, or anyone for this.

v

Back on Earth, Marissa sat alone in her house. Explosions faintly being heard off somewhere in the distance; she was all alone. She found it hard to hold back tears as she sat in her room. Cracks ran up the walls and the ceiling was crumbling in different areas. There was a loud smash and she almost screamed out of fear; her hands quickly flew over her mouth. A Saiyan stepped up the stairs and around the rubble into the living room. He looked out the shattered window to see other Saiyans walking down the street, carrying human body parts in their grasps. Blood smeared all over their bodies; the Saiyan inside Marissa's house grunted loudly in disgust.

"Marapees…"

His voice was filled in distaste. Marissa stepped cautiously towards the door to peek out and see if it was another human searching for survivors. She held her breath when she saw the massively tall beast standing in her living room. His tail flicked about and his back straightened as his eyes travelled out over the horizon line. She took and step back, away from the door and the floor creaked. She gasped and froze in place, covering her mouth with her hand. The Saiyans ears perked slightly and he turned towards her bedroom door. He sniffed the air around him to clarify if there was a human in there and he could still smell one; presumably a female, he could sense. He grunted and stepped towards the door. Marissa couldn't move; she was completely frozen. The Saiyan pushed the door open slowly and their eyes met instantly. He stared at her for a long moment before stepping forward. She backed until her back was to the wall. He stopped mid-way.

"Human…"

He grumbled. She stayed still, not wanting to make any sudden movements or sounds.

"Hikedo garsu, birko…"

She swallowed nervously before the Saiyan turned around and walked out.

 _What the…_

She relaxed slightly when we left, not caring about whatever it was that he said. He went left out of the room to the kitchen. She heard him rummaging around through things in there but she didn't want to go anywhere near the door.

Marissa backed into the corner on her room next to her bed and sat on the floor. She sat quietly and nervously. She didn't want to try and run in case he wasn't so forgiving and killed her. She let a few tears slip as she began thinking about her family. She didn't know if any of them were even alive or dead. She quieted herself completely when the tall Saiyan walked back into the room. He was holding an apple in his hand; probably one of the ones from out in that bowl on the kitchen table. He looked at her before he sat on the edge of the bed. He smelt the apple first, inspecting it for anything out of the norm. He shrugged to himself and took a bite, not showing her any signs of attention or interest. She watched as he chewed on the fruit. She was becoming more and more nervous watching him because of his enormous incisors, shredding through the apple. He glanced at it and then to her, making her suddenly even more nervous from staring at him.

"What is this?"

She stayed dead silent, too afraid to speak up.

"Are you deaf?! Answer me, woman!"

She held her breath momentarily before quietly answering,

"Oh, uhh… th-that's an apple…"

He glanced back down at it and took another bite.

"It's good…"

She stared at the Saiyan as he chewed, enjoying the taste. She forced herself to grin slightly,

"Yeah, their good and good for you…"

The Saiyan looked at her with a suspicious look, but didn't say anything. Marissa didn't know if she was supposed to talk to him or not. There was a long two minutes of silence, between her and him, very slowly eating away at the fruit. She decided to engage him from a calmer, not-too-afraid angle.

"So… do they have fruit where you're from?"

She kept her voice quiet as the Saiyan looked down at her.

"Fruit…? Oh, yes… fruit, yes… but most of the fruit we have growing on Planet Vegeta are very hot and would probably kill a human like you unless properly taken care of, grown and cooked…"

"Cooked…?"

"Yes, we have to cook the fruits on our planet. Unlike these ones that you can just pick off the tree and eat. To be honest, I think I prefer this. Even if they're not hot, they're sweet… and tasty…"

She giggled quietly to herself. The Saiyan looked at her suspiciously. She immediately stopped giggling and looked away.

"That's like our vegetables; we cook most of them when preparing them for meals. You don't have to, but I prefer cooked veggies to uncooked personally… but we have hot fruits, too… They're called peppers."

He looked at her with an interesting look.

"Do you, now? Do you have any here? I'm starving…"

She giggled again, quietly to herself and slowly stood up.

"Yeah… in the fridge…"

He looked at her curiously.

"Show me… I want more food. I'm starving after a long day of travelling and execution among these weakling people…"

She slowly began walking around the bed to the door. She kept eying him to make sure he wasn't going to do anything to her. He just stood and stepped behind her. She quickly turned and went to the fridge. In a freezer box in the bottom, a bunch of fruits and vegetables were frozen. She turned on a burner that still worked and placed and pan over it. She took out fruits and vegetables and put them there, thawing them all out. The Saiyan watched over her shoulder. She got nervous, feeling him so near, but he wasn't doing anything. He was merely watching her thaw out the foods.

 _Maybe these guys aren't nearly as bad as everyone is making them out to be…_

Once thawed, she grabbed a banana pepper and gave it to him.

"Here… a pepper…"

He took it and inspected it first. He glanced up at her and then at the pepper. He hesitantly took a bite. He chewed the pepper for a few seconds before a grin crossed his face.

"Yes, now that's good!"

Marissa smiled at him,

"Good, I'm glad you like it…"

He smiled at her and then looked at the fridge.

"Is there more…? I want more…"

 _Wow, greedy…_

Marissa thought as he opened the fridge himself again and started looking through the leftover food that wasn't bad yet. He grabbed more meats and stuff out and set it all on the counter near her.

"Here, cook all this!"

She looked at him like he was crazy.

"You can't be serious…"

His grin disappeared and he glared at her, leaning in down close to her face, making her back away slightly.

"Do I look serious?"

She nodded and he backed off.

"Then… don't ask stupid questions…"

He turned away and walked into the living room, lounging on the couch. He put his hands back behind his head and relaxed as he waited patiently for a decent tasting meal to be ready.

 _Holy shit! Fuck, is he a free-loader or what?! Jesus! He's worse than Taylor!_

The thought made her giggle slightly, but it was quiet enough that even if the Saiyan heard, he probably wouldn't have cared.

She cooked everything, taking about an hour. Once it was all cooked, she placed it all out on the table for 'thy majesty' to feast on. He sure did. He rushed over the second the first plate was out and began eating it all. Three plates of food later, he was finally done eating.

 _Jesus Christ, man!_

Marissa couldn't believe that over an hour ago, she was actually kind of afraid of this guy. He was nothing more than a dude version of me! She smiled to herself, wondering what I was doing, if I was still even alive. He slouched in the chair, leaning his head back, satisfied with his meal. She stood with her arms crossed over her chest in the kitchen, waiting for him to thank her. He stood, looking at her, grinning slightly while using a sharp finger-nail to pick some food from his teeth.

"That was great… Not half bad at cooking anyways…"

He walked over and grabbed an apple from next to her on the counter and went back into the bedroom. He walked around for a moment, just observing all the things in Marissa's room. He noticed all the pictures of friends and family around her bed and all the random knickknacks and clutter. He sat on the edge of the bed and began eating the fruit he grabbed; basically his dessert. Marissa followed him into the room, suspicious as to why he wanted to go in there, but whatever.

v

"So, you got a name?"

She was silent for a moment and then calmly spoke as she slowly approached him.

"Marissa…"

The Saiyan nodded as he ate the last of the apple, including most of the core, splitting out a few seeds every few seconds or so.

"Okay."

She stared at him momentarily, waiting for his name. He stared back at her and gave her a glare.

"What? Why are you staring at me, woman?"

She immediately looked down.

"No, I… I was just waiting for you to introduce yourself, too."

He grunted and stood.

"Why do you need to know my name? My name is of no concern to you…"

She shied away slightly, moving to the farthest end of the bed and sitting down. He grunted slightly again and turned away to walk out and back into the kitchen for more food.

 _Seriously, does it ever end?_

She slowly stood after he left and began carefully pacing herself towards the bedroom door. When she peered out, the Saiyan stepped back around the corner, frightening her to no end. She fell back in a jolt and fell flat on her butt.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

She didn't speak, she just breathed heavily. The Saiyan stepped closer, now holding an orange. His canines were bared as he spoke.

"N-Nowhere…"

"'Nowhere' you say?"

She nodded. He grunted and went to bite into the orange.

"No, wait, you have to peel it first…"

She quickly stood, putting him off guard for a moment; taking a small step back. He frowned at her as she approached cautiously.

"What?"

"You have to peel an orange before you eat it… unless you really want to eat the peel, but it doesn't taste very good."

The Saiyan looked at her curiously and then at the orange.

"Peel…?"

"Yeah, I can show you…"

The Saiyan eyed her as she gestured a hand out to take it. The Saiyan watched her very closely as he dropped it in her hand. She sat on the edge of the bed and dug a nail into the top and began peeling it down one side. The Saiyan slowly sat down next to her watching her peel it.

"See? You just got to dig your nail into the peel and rip it off… There!"

She handed the peeled orange to him. He took it and looked at it in a peculiar manner. It was fascinating to see such interesting and different fruits from what the Saiyans had.

"This one I can just eat the whole thing, right?"

She nodded. He torn half of it off and ate it. A little bit of juice dripped down his chin. She went to go wipe it, but he quickly grabbed her hand.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

She winced at the grasp of his hand and tried to pull back, but he wouldn't let go.

"You… You just had… some juice o-on your ch-chin…"

He relaxed slightly, letting her go and wiping his chin himself. He grunted at the sticky juice on his wrist. He moved away slightly on the edge of the bed, continuing to eat. She giggled when juice sprayed up his cheek and he flinched from it. He wiped it and noticed her laughing. He growled and turned away. She moved slightly closer and he moved away again. She moved a few more inches closer, but this time he didn't move, he just ignored her.

"So, why are you here?"

He stopped eating.

"What do you mean? We're here to take over Earth and sell it for profit in six months, your time."

"No… I… I mean… why are you here, like in my house?"

He paused and turned slightly to look at her.

"Well, I was hungry… and we were all given specific rules to not let a single human out of our sight, and if they try to run… we kill them."

Marissa swallowed nervously. She didn't once try to run, yet.

 _Well, that explains why he didn't kill me… I guess._

He finished the orange and wiped his fingers on his pants. Marissa noticed, but didn't offer to help that time.

"So… what's your name…?"

He glared at her.

"You already asked that!"

"I know… What's your name? I just want to know if you're going to be staying here eating all my food…"

He actually chuckled quietly at the comment, making her grin slightly.

"My name is Garthshin Reey."

"'Garth-shin'… He-he; c-could…?"

She stopped and began giggling to herself. He looked over at her with full attention.

"What? Why are you laughing, woman?!"

"I… I was just thinking… I could give you a nickname for that… he-he; Garth!"

He almost looked shocked. Not because of the name, but because she wanted to give him a 'nickname'. She continued to laugh to herself and he just growled.

"Hmm, why's that so funny?"

She stopped laughing to try and tell him.

"…because… it's just a funny nickname!"

She smiled at him and he blushed slightly.

"Whatever, fine… I won't be staying long, though… I'll be leaving tomorrow probably…"

He got up and walked to the door again. Marissa thought about pulling out a trap card.

"…and if you don't…?"

He froze in the doorway. He didn't speak, though.

"What do you mean 'and if I don't'?"

She sighed slightly,

"Well, where will you go? You seem to really enjoy the food I have here, and I could cook more for you if you want…"

He turned and looked over his shoulder at her. She was smiling slightly at him as she stood, but didn't go near him. She didn't want to admit that she was lonely, but it was the truth; she was beyond lonely. He just stared at her, suspicious and not really knowing how to answer.

"I… I'll be leaving… I'm tired, though… from travelling… and… whatnot… I'm going to sleep…"

Marissa's face went kind of blank. He walked out and into the living room where he sat down on the couch. She peered out from the room at him. He just glared and lay down to go to sleep. She didn't even realize it was already fairly dark outside. She walked back across her room and grabbed a spare pillow and blanket. She slowly walked out to the living room, towards the couch. She went to go and give it to him only to hear him growl,

"Back off, human! I don't need anything else from you…"

At first, she actually felt kind of sad, but it was quickly replaced with anger.

"Fine… asshole… Freeze then…"

She dropped the pillow and blanket on the floor near the couch and stomped back to her room. The Saiyan growled with irritation but peered open an eye to see what she was offering; the pillow and blanket. Marissa shut her door, but not all the way; leaving it open just barely an inch, just to see if he'd take it. Sure enough, the bastard did. She saw his hand reach out and grab both and then minutes later, was sound asleep. She was still a little pissed at how rude he was, but she grinned at how easy it was to win him over.

v

The sun shined brightly into the kitchen, lighting up a good portion of the house. A small stream of light made its way into Garth's view, forcing him awake. He growled quietly and yawned as he stretched out. His nose quickly picked up a delicious smell of food; breakfast to be specific. He sniffed the air before his vision quickly adjusted to see a large plate of cooked food on a small fold-out table next to him. A smile crossed his face as his lips watered from hunger. He was about to devour it until he looked up and saw Marissa sitting at the kitchen table, reading a book. He wasn't sure if he was suppose to address her or not, but tried.

"Umm… th-thank you… uhh…"

"…Marissa…"

She finished his compliment for him and he glanced up, blushing slightly. She giggled quietly and replied with,

"You're welcome… Garth…"

She smiled forgivingly at him for being a dick to her and he blushed more, looking back down at his food and quickly began eating. She laughed at his reaction and continued sipping her coffee and reading her book. He finished eating after about only three minutes and just sat, staring at her. She chose to ignore him. She knew he was staring, and she thought it was kind of funny the way he was behaving today. He stood and slowly approached her; curious as to what she was reading. She felt him behind where she was sitting and spoke, interrupting his thoughts,

"Would you like to sit?"

He was silent for a moment but quietly moved to a chair next to her and said,

"Yeah… sure…"

She smiled at him and finished her coffee.

"What are you reading?"

He finally asked and she replied calmingly,

"It's called Divergent. It's one of my favorite books. I've read it like a million times, but… there's not really anything else to do so…"

He watched her as she spoke and then looked down at the book.

"What's it about…?"

She laughed quietly,

"Why are you asking me all these questions? Like I haven't even known you for twenty-four hours, but I feel like asking questions isn't really 'you'…"

He gave her what was almost a disappointed look.

"Well, I… I heard what you said last night… and… I'm sorry… I just… I don't know; I'm trying something different… Something you humans would prefer, or at least, I thought you would."

Marissa laughed more,

"I do, and I accept your apology. Its okay, do you want anything else to eat and drink…?"

She spoke as she stood from the table, taking her glasses off and putting them down gently. He nodded, not looking at her, though, but rather at the book, picking it up and beginning to read from where Marissa left off.

"Alright, I'll make some more scrambled eggs and bacon… Do you want toast, too?"

He didn't reply for he was reading. She walked over and grabbed the book out of his hands. He snapped out of it and glared up at her.

"Hey, I was reading that!"

"…and you can continue if you answer my question? Toast or no toast…?"

He growled and glared down at the floor, muttering,

"Toast…"

"Say the magic word…"

Her voice was filled with sarcasm but he didn't really understand what she meant, giving a strange look in reply. She sighed irritated, rolling her eyes and said,

"Just say 'please'…!"

He frowned and asked,

"Why?"

"…because it's polite, you douche…"

He growled again, more aggressively, though.

"Fine… Please toast…! Better?"

She giggled, still with hints of annoyance to her breath and replied,

"That's good enough…"

She handed the book back and turned back to the kitchen to whip up some more food. Garth sat down irritated by her and continued to read.

"You know, you could start at the beginning…"

She spoke, not bothering to turn around. He glared at the back of her head but obliged what she suggested by flipping back to the beginning of the book.


	18. Chapter 18: You're Still Just A Slave

**Chapter Eighteen**

You're Still Just A Slave

v

Taylor walked towards Vegeta's room slowly, cautiously. She quickly pulled out a key that she'd stolen off the belt of one of the Elites. She was stealthier and more ninja then people would think she was. She quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside; closing and locking it behind her. She knew Vegeta was out training Nathan and the others. She stepped forward to see me sitting on the bed silent, with my head in my hands.

"What is it now, Kakarot?"

She placed a hand on my head. I knew that wasn't Kakarot's hand. It was significantly smaller and softer than his, or Vegeta's, or Nathan's… So, who was it…?

I looked up and my eyes almost shot from my skull. Taylor grinned down at me.

"It's good to see you, Taylor…"

Her voice was calm, but I sure as hell wasn't. I was sure I was losing my mind completely now.

"T-Taylor, I… I thought… Wh-What?"

She held her hand out for me to take and I did, quickly jumping up to hug her. My eyes watered. I thought she was dead. Why was she here? How did she get her? How? What? Why?

"Taylor, how… how did…?"

She placed a hand on my cheek softly and whispered,

"Shhh… It's okay… I'll answer all your questions soon… but for now… there's something I want to show you…"

She leaned down, close to me and brushed her lips against mine.

v

Taylor's hands drifted slowly over my clothing as her tongue swept over mine completely. I was so in shock; I didn't know how to respond. I hesitated to put my hands on her, but she pulled me up to my feet, close to her, forcing me to touch her, too.

"T-Taylor… I… I don't understand…"

"Shhh… It's okay… Just kiss me…"

"…b-but… I…"

I couldn't get the words out before her mouth was against mine again. Admittedly, it felt so amazing to feel to delicacy of a woman's touch compared to all the rough treatment I'd been receiving over the past few weeks. She moved over me and laid me back on the bed. Her hands felt down my body and began to pull and prod at my clothing. Her lips searched around my neck and heated my skin to no end. She pulled my shirt up and caressed my breasts with complete neediness and wanting desire. I moaned in awe and simply let her feel my wanting body, groaning softly to the delicacy of her touch and kisses and closeness. I never wanted her to stop.

v

Taylor closed the door softly and stood facing the door. She sighed and grinned slightly to herself, surprised that no one had come in to interrupt us over the past hour and a half. She let the doorknob go and turned around, only to be face-to-face with the douche-bag himself; Prince Vegeta, to whom had just gotten back with Nathan and Bardock from their mercenary mission.

"Hello again, woman…! Just saying hello to my mate, I hope…"

Vegeta grinned at her; being able to smell the scent of me all over her being. Taylor gritted her teeth and quickly looked past Vegeta, pretending to be looking down the hallway at something. Vegeta's eyes hesitantly followed glanced back momentarily. When his eyes searched back for hers, the burning sensation of the back of her hand went flying across his face. He was completely throw off his guard and grunted harshly at the hit. Taylor breathed heavily and grinned slightly at what she had finally accomplished. Vegeta stayed frozen with his head turned to the side, feeling a trail of blood slip from his lip and down his chin. He slowly turned back to her; his hand slowly coming up and wiping the blood from with lip. He closed his eyes and began to chuckle.

"He-he; you should be one of my soldiers with strength like that…"

Taylor frowned angrily at him, not accepting what he said as any type of complement.

"Fuck you…"

Vegeta smiled and instantly, within the blink of an eye, had his hand around her neck, chocking her where she stood.

"He-he; shouldn't you be upstairs where you belong…?"

She gasped and scratched at his hand and wrist, trying desperately to get away. After a few seconds, he dropped her and she breathed heavily, heaving and trying hard to regulate her breathing again. Vegeta pulled out what looked like some kind of radio-thing from his belt and spoke their gibberish language into it. He was probably asking to get some soldiers to come get her, she figured. Sure enough, two guards came down the hallway and grabbed her, pulling her to her feet.

"Take her to the second floor; room 647. I shouldn't hear another word of this from her and either of you… Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir…"

They responded, duplicating one another, and began to walk, ordering Taylor to move with them. Vegeta watched as she was taken away and then looked at the bedroom door. He decided against going inside and instead went back to the throne room to train a little himself.

v

After my run in with Kakarot's father from the dinner, the severe punishment I received from Vegeta, and the run in with Kakarot's brother and father… and then his brother again, I decided to just 'lay the fuck low' and just stay in the room for a few days, cleaning, doodling, and being bored. I preferred to stay away from them; all of them. I didn't want any more trouble. Unfortunately, trouble seemed to find me, even when I wasn't looking for any.

I couldn't stop thinking about Taylor, though; whether any of it even happened or if it was all just some hopeful, wet, delusional dream. It was strange, but admittedly, some of the best sex I'd had in so long, even if it seemed over just as soon as it started; only because of how gentle she was. I missed that, and wasn't overly used to it anymore. Vegeta wasn't paying me any attention on top of it; he'd finish training, come to the room, sleep, wake up and go. it was weird, he wouldn't even talk to me and that didn't feel right to me. Whatever, at least he was leaving me alone, now. I just wanted everything to go back to normal; whatever normal meant. It was wishful thinking, but I believed that someday, my life would hopefully be 'normal' again.

v

The next day, while 'laying low', trouble came knocking while Vegeta was off training and I was cleaning his room out of pure boredom and not wanted to leave anyways. Thinking it was the Saiyan Prince at the door, wanting to know in advance if I was done cleaning before he entered for some stupid reason, I called out, naïvely,

"Come in."

Not looking up, I heard the door open, and a familiar, unwelcoming voice spoke,

"Hey, Prince Vegeta, do you…"

Halting in my cleaning, I looked up, at first thinking it was Kakarot, but then, my eyes adjusted to his face more. I was disappointed to see the Saiyan that had humiliated me at the Royal dinner; Bardock. The Saiyan seemed surprised to see me, but then his surprised look became a wicked grin.

"Well, look at what we have here. It's little miss high and mighty…"

I wasn't in the mood to deal with him. I was depressed and angry and wanted to just be alone. I was more angry than humiliated at him now after that dinner. He pulled a dangerous stunt that could've got him killed, and should've, but the King found it too amusing…

 _Assholes; all of them…_

"The name's Taylor, Lady Taylor as your son and the King call me, and if you don't mind, I'm busy right now. If you're looking for Vegeta, he's training… again."

"I see…"

Bardock replied glancing around Vegeta's bedroom, narrowing his eyes towards the bed for he could smell the scent other another amongst it. It made him grin in the slightest, knowing that the scent was of another female; a human female. He'd wished that he could've seen that little show.

"…and he left you here all by yourself to clean up. Is that right?"

"Basically…"

Ignoring the Saiyan, I went back to my chores, folding Vegeta's clothes and then moving to the bookshelf to restack the books neatly. I could feel him watching me from the doorway, and it was making me very uncomfortable. What did he want? Couldn't he just leave me alone? I left him alone since that stupid dinner, so why can't he just leave me alone? What if Vegeta just walked in and saw him staring at me like this? When I couldn't stand it anymore, I sighed and turned around and gave him a questioning look.

"Okay, can I help you with something?"

Bardock grinned.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you can, by apologizing to me…"

"What? For what…?"

My tone was becoming more and more irritated sounding.

"You know, for humiliating me last week at the Royal dinner…"

"Oh, I humiliated you! You shoved my face into spilled wine on the table, telling me to 'lap it up' right in front of everyone! You humiliated me, you fucking bastard!"

He chuckled, keeping his gaze locked on me.

"You have quite a tone, and quite a mouth; I don't appreciate a slave with a tone and bad language. As far as I'm concerned, you should be on your knees scrubbing floors and pleasing us. I would have killed you without a second thought if you were my slave giving me that tone!"

"Thanks… I feel a lot better, now…"

I muttered sarcastically, turning my back on him. The humor vanished from the Saiyan's face; he glared at my back.

"You know what…? I've lost all my patience for your tone and your behavior. I got in a lot of trouble because of you… slave…"

He said, scowling, and taking a step towards me.

"…good…"

Something I wish I never muttered because he heard it the second the word escaped my lips. He slammed the door behind him, making me jump practically out of my skin. I didn't like the sound of what he was saying.

"You forget your place, slave. You're far too arrogant and proud, woman. I think it's high time someone put you in your place."

I turned back and faced him nervously, taking a slow, shaky step back.

"W-What do you mean?"

He cracked his knuckles, walking slowly towards me.

"I think it's time you learned just where you 'really' stand among our people. You're nothing, but a slave, a thing… an object; something to be used and discarded, and nothing more."

His voice was stern and firm. He was being absolutely serious. I swallowed nervously. He chuckled as he watched my face go paler.

"He-he; you've got a pretty, little face…"

He licked his lips, biting the bottom right corner of his mouth. His eyes were burning darkly and hungrily into mine, making me even more nervous.

"…so, I think it's time to put your good looks to a good use."

The implication was apparent. I backed away, pressing myself against the wall.

"Y-You stay away from me! You'll get in trouble again if you come near me!"

He chuckled more. I winced and yelled at him, repeating myself,

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Shut up, whore!"

Bardock snapped, stopping momentarily in his tracks.

"I'm going to show you just what you're really good for…"

He started towards me again, taking slightly bigger strides. Behind him was the only way in or out of the room, unless I wanted to jump out the window just to plummet almost two hundred feet to the ground below to my death.

 _Can I make it?_

It was worth a try. I knew what would happen if I just stayed here and did nothing. He terrified me for many reasons, but the biggest one being that he and Kakarot looked almost the exact same! I didn't want him to touch me. He was just the evil embodiment of his son; the good one, too! I had to get out and find Vegeta. Vegeta knew how to control him. He's the Prince after all. Bardock didn't dare mess with him or the King, but especially the Prince. (Well, not directly anyways)

Making a mad dash for the door, I tried to get around him. Bardock's hand shot out and grabbed my arm, along with me tumbling over the foot his shot out to trip me as well.

"Where do you think you're going, huh?!"

Gripping my arm painfully, he dragged me over to the bed and aggressively threw me on it. I tried to get up, but he was immediately standing over me, pressing me down into the mattress with his foot on my chest.

"Well, don't you have spirit? You are brave, I'll give you that, but so, so stupid…"

I winced and grabbed his ankle, trying to force his foot off of me. He chuckled and moved his foot from my chest up to neck and then forcing it to my left cheek, pressing my head to the side. He laughed more at my struggles to get him off.

"Come on, why don't you show me a little respect, slave? I am an Elite soldier after all… You really should be nicer to those above yourself."

"Fuck you, asshole…"

He laughed out loud, even louder than before and pressed my face down harder into the pillow. I had no nails so I couldn't even try scratching him.

 _Fuck… Vegeta, get back here now! Please, get this asshole off of me!_

"I want to hear you scream. Come on; scream for help, you little bitch!"

I grunted and winced in pain as he pressed harder. He went down to his one knee, keeping his foot pressed down against my face as he leaned downward and close.

"Aw, what's the matter? Got nothing smug to say anymore? Hmm, that's what I thought…"

I didn't answer him. The second he moved his foot, the back of his hand swatted across my face, bruising my cheek terribly. I squeaked in pain from the unexpected blow and he just laughed as he then straddled over me, pinning all my limbs down. I whimpered and frantically tried pulling away in fear of what he was going to do to me.

"Hold still, you little slut. I'm going to use you as my pretty, little play-toy for the evening while your Prince Charming is out! What do you think of that, huh?!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

I screamed out. He chuckled a low and rough laugh.

"Can't I?"

Bardock asked with a smug look on his face.

"You're nothing. Good for a quick fuck and nothing more. By the time I'm done with you, there'll be no denying what a dirty, little tramp you are."

"No! NO!"

I shouted. I wriggled under his strong grasp frantically.

"NO, NO, HELP! HELP ME; SOMEBODY, PLEASE!"

He laughed, leaning down closer until his face was about an inch from my own.

"No one's going to come to the rescue of a slave, especially one who's being used the way she's supposed to be."

He chuckled evilly and trailed his tongue up my neck to my ear. I winced, trying to pull my head away as far as possible, but I couldn't move. I couldn't escape.

"Mmm, you taste good."

"Stop it! You're disgusting!"

I shouted.

"You're a monster, you fucking bastard! Let me go! Let me go!"

"Shut the fuck up! You're going to love this. I'll have you screaming at the top of your lungs…"

He grinned evilly.

"…but they won't be screams of pleasure."

I knew that there was nothing I could do to stop him. He was far too strong. (Like most Saiyans were), he could kill me at any moment.

 _Maybe, I should provoke him into killing me. I'd much rather die than be raped by this brute, but unless someone comes to help me, I'm at his mercy._

Momentarily, Bardock turned his head back to the door and then quickly jumped up and off the bed, stepping away from the bedside, thinking someone was going to come in. I slid softly off the bed to the floor, gently plunking down on my butt, staring at the Saiyan's back nervously. I had no voice. I wanted to scream for help, but I felt no voice, as if it were gone.

 _No, please, someone come in. Please, somebody, anybody, Vegeta, Kakarot, help me. Make him go away…_

A few Saiyans stood outside the door talking and then the voices slowly drifted away as they began to walk away. The shadows of their feet under the door vanished. Bardock sighed and relaxed.

"That was close… but anyways…"

The Saiyan turned back to me with a wicked grin on his face, chuckling.

"…where were we?"

I squeaked in fear and scurried under the bed. Bardock laughed at my attempt to hide.

"Do you really think you're safe under there?"

He stalked over to the bed and got down on his knees, peering underneath. I got as far away from him as possible as his grin widened.

"Come out, come out and play, little slave."

He reached for me, grabbing my ankle. I was dragged kicking and screaming from under the bed. He pulled me out and to my surprise gave me enough time to get up and try and run, but, as fate would have it, my shitty knee gave out on me, cracking in the process.

"Ahh…! Fuck…"

I whimpered as I fell to the ground. Tears built up as I struggled to stay calm, but just simply couldn't. I was beyond terrified. Bardock stood just a few feet away laughing at me.

 _Fuck my knee, seriously! I wish I never fucked it up skiing last February…_

"Oh, what's the matter? I gave you a chance to run… and what do you do?! Fall down pathetically like every little girl in one of those horror movies you humans seemed to like so much…"

I could hear his heavy footsteps come towards me and I looked up to see him right there, next to me.

"Even if you did get to the door…"

He reached to the handle and grabbed it, giggling it to show he had quickly locked it right after slamming it closed earlier.

"…you wouldn't have gotten very far…"

He chuckled; a low, demonic-like laugh as he reached down and grabbed me by my hair. I screamed in agony as he pulled me by my hair back towards the bed. The next thing I knew, I was once again pinned on the bed with Bardock leering over me.

"Haven't you heard the saying 'it's just a game'? He-he; because that's a Saiyan's favorite saying…"

His voice was a low and hoarse whisper almost.

"…because that's exactly what this is… and I'm most certainly going to win…"

He chuckled evilly and tore open my shirt, exposing me to his gaze, not wasting any more time to get to the big 'show' of the evening. I tried to scream, but his quickly covered my mouth with one large hand and used the other to hold both my wrists together above my head, keeping me pinned to the bed.

"He-he; and you are certainly a pretty decent prize…!"

I fought back harder than ever, but to no avail.

"He-he; very nice…"

Bardock spoke maniacally, staring at my breasts.

"You look good enough to eat."

He leaned down, bringing his face close to mine. I shut my eyes and turned away, only to have him force my head back to face him. I whimpered behind his hand, crying and afraid. His skin stunk of sweat and dirt and his breath smelt like alcohol and copper. It was all too revolting.

"How about we just get right to the fun then, shall we?"

I screamed Bloody-Mary behind that filthy hand of his.

 _No, no… This can't be happening… THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!_

"Bardock, just what do you think you're doing?"

My eyes snapped open. I knew that voice. Bardock did too, because he pulled away from me, glancing at the door, yet keeping me pinned down. Vegeta stood in the doorway with that irritated look on his face, but was it just my imagination, or did he seem angrier than usual? Bardock growled a small, low growl in the back of his throat before turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"Oh, hey, Prince Vegeta…"

Bardock greeted, as if what he was doing was no big deal.

"How's the training going?"

Vegeta ignored the question.

"I asked you a question, Bardock. Just what do you think you're doing, Elite, huh?!"

Bardock blinked, looking as if he truly didn't understand the simple question.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"The girl…!"

Vegeta snapped impatiently.

"What are you doing to her?"

"Huh?"

He still looked confused as he glanced back at me.

"Oh, you mean her?"

"Of course her, you imbecile; she's the only female in the damn room."

"Oh, well, I was just using her. She needs to be taught her place anyway."

He sneered at me.

"The little tramp is finally going to find out just exactly where she stands in our society."

"Release her, this instant!"

Surprise flashed across Bardock's face as he looked back at the Saiyan prince.

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so; she's my fucking property, and I'll decide what happens to her!"

Irritation crossed Kakarot's father's face.

"She's just a slave…"

"She is not to be used like this by you. She is to be used by me and whoever I say can use her. That does not include satisfying your lust when I'm not around."

Bardock looked back at my terrified face.

"She's just property…"

I was about to retort, but Vegeta spoke first.

"She's my property! My father gave her to me. I decide what will happen with her!"

"Aw, come on, Vegeta. I've done you plenty of favors, can't you do me one by sharing this woman?! I've wanted to get between this whore's legs for a while now… You of all people should know that…"

Vegeta crossed his arms. His aura was beginning to glow dimly around him.

"…and I am the one telling you to let her go. Do it now."

Fury twisted Bardock's features. He looked down at me, looking as if he wanted to kill me.

"No! She's just a slave, and I'm going to treat her as one!"

He fell upon me again, fully intending to rape me right in front of Prince Vegeta; his teeth and claws bared and his face twisted with dark, repulsive desires. I renewed my struggles, even though I knew it was useless.

"BARDOCK, ARE YOU DISOBEYING A DIRECT ORDER FROM ME?!"

Vegeta bellowed. The Saiyan on top of me froze. The color actually drained from his face as he realized what he was doing.

"O-Of course not… Sorry, I… I just got carried away."

He reluctantly got off of me, and I immediately curled up into a ball. With one last look at me, Bardock turned to leave. As he stalked past the Saiyan Prince, he closed the door, quickly coming over to the bedside.

"Are you all right?"

He asked worriedly. I didn't respond. I merely hugged myself, hiding my chest as tears rolled down my cheeks. I was visibly shaking, and I looked paler than usual. It had happened before to me, on Earth, and I didn't want it to happen again. He became impatient with my crying and not answering.

"Don't be so naïve. You stupid, foolish girl! I'm still punishing you for what you did to me! Don't forget that!"

My eyes widened and my head shot up. His eyes focused down on me darkly.

"So, if you don't want more crap like Bardock, then best you don't leave this room! You'll soon be getting your fill of punishment anyways…"

He grunted and then quickly turned around and stormed out. I stayed on the bed, scared and alone. I could tell Vegeta was still very serious about the whole 'punishment' thing, but I think he was more or less just extra pissed about Bardock. I grabbed the blanket and curled up under it, afraid I would wake up and that beast would be over me again, threatening and terrifying.

v

The very next day, a similar incident happened again, but this time, the King himself was with. Bardock had brought him and had told him what had happened. Both of the two overgrown brutes wanted to screw me so badly, so it didn't take much for King Vegeta to say 'yes' and allow Bardock to break into the Prince's bedchamber. I remember seeing their faces looming over me before I was knocked out. When I began drifting in and out of consciousness, I remember hearing their laughter at my weak, pinned down body, and my helpless, uncontrollable moans. I remember feeling the King's soft whispers in my ear as his hand slid over my mouth to muffle any cries, moans or screams; his lips nipping at my ear and neck while Bardock gripped his digits into my thighs, pulling my legs further apart. I remember seeing them getting ready to violate my frail being until the bedroom door swung open again. Vegeta was fuming and powered up, scaring his father and Bardock into leaving. Vegeta had had it with them, especially Bardock trying to get into my pants, so he demanded the Elites be moved to the other side of the palace and that he will put off training for a little while. He didn't appreciate that I didn't fight back at all either. He felt angry at the men; at me…

He wanted to punish me even more now, to get his rage out. The King kept his distance for a while, but how long would that last?! Bardock was moved to a different district of the capital to patrol rather than staying around the palace. Kakarot had told Raditz off and Vegeta had got wind of what Raditz had almost done, too, so he's kept his distance from me for quite some time, and will continue. Those were a few things I had to be glad about, and was. Nevertheless, though, Vegeta was still around, and he was still just as threatening, if not worse.

Vegeta snuck in around midnight two nights later and injected me with more of that crap he did before. Before I could react, I was out again. With me weak, helpless, and more vulnerable than ever, he was doing it; my punishment; the most severe one imaginable. He was finally making his move.


	19. Chapter 19: On Your Knees

**Chapter Nineteen**

On Your Knees

v

Vegeta quickly paced down the hall to the main room trying to find Kakarot. He was fuming and enraged. He had the perfect plan, the perfect revenge; and it would be fun for him immensely. It was rather late, so he was surprised when he saw Kakarot exiting the storage room near the room wearing they kept all the armor. He walked towards him quickly through the dark corridor, startling Kakarot when he turned around and saw.

"Uh… h-hey, Prince Vegeta, wh-what's…"

Vegeta grabbed his arm, cutting him off from what he was saying and pulled him back into the storage room, slamming and locking the door behind them.

v

"You want me to… what?!"

Kakarot raised his eyebrows and tried to look absolutely calm as Vegeta sat watching him with a smirk. He was certain that this had to be some sort of trap; it had to be! Saiyans did not share their women and the fact that Vegeta was calmly telling him that he wanted him to have sex with me, Taylor, Lady Taylor; (his friend) terrified him. He wanted to, very badly, but something wasn't right about this. Yes, this was a trap. If he said yes than Vegeta would instantly kill him and if he said no Vegeta would likely take his refusal as an insult to my… sexual allure, or some such thing. The room's dim light shined down on their faces, laminated enough to see one another in the confined space.

"Well…"

Vegeta grinned evilly and waved his hand about in the air to make a point.

"It wouldn't be quite as simple as an ordinary fuck. I have some rather special plans for little, Miss Taylor, and I need someone I can trust to help me… carry them out."

Vegeta smirked again and moved closer to Kakarot, his obsidian eyes burning wickedly as he noted how unsure Kakarot was. Kakarot was still unaware that the Prince knew anything about me and him already truly knowing one another and hanging out.

"I trust you more than my other Elites; I do have another idea for them, Vegito and Gogeta specifically, but I'll decide later whether or not I want to do it… it'll be a surprise for you though…"

He paused for a moment,

"…anyways, I need someone who doesn't mind hurting people… someone who is absolutely loyal to me and my wishes and someone who I can tolerate… sharing a bed with."

Kakarot hardly dared breathe. Was Vegeta proposing a threesome? The Prince had never indicated a preference for men.

"There would be rules, too."

Vegeta continued speaking.

"Certain things would be out of bounds for you and, of course, I would require your silence on the subject."

"Out of bounds…?"

Kakarot swallowed hard and tried to force himself to relax, but it was impossible. His instincts were warning him that this was a trap, yet he had no way out. Vegeta was his Prince, his ruler, hell, pretty much his boss, and could order him to do anything he liked, and normally Kakarot wouldn't have thought twice about it, but there was something in Vegeta's eyes that was spooking him badly.

"Yes, I'll allow you to fuck her, but only in a certain manner and under certain conditions."

The Saiyan Prince's smirk switched to a terrifying smile which chilled Kakarot to the bone.

"The woman has a sexual fear which I've not exploited and, since she has still not been punished for humiliating me from three days ago, I think it is high time that she was taught her place. I thought I made it clear, but apparently not…"

The words were icy and Kakarot flinched.

"Although I'm sure that she did regret her actions once she realized what she had done was a truly terrifying mistake, and after tonight I'm sure she will regret them even more. All I need you to do is scare her, and you get to have fun; plain and simple."

Kakarot actually began thinking how this would affect mine and his relationship, our friendship. How severe would it be? Vegeta grinned at him and grabbed his shoulder pulling him in close, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Now, this is what you're going to do to her…"

v

I woke up. What the fuck happened?! Luckily, Vegeta didn't keep track of how long the serums lasted and wasn't back, yet. I quickly got up and got back to the bathroom to get dressed. Vegeta was gone and the door to the room was left unlocked. I swallowed hard and turned the doorknob slowly. I peeked out after being dressed to see no one in the hallway. I quickly ran down the hallway to the dining room. I needed to find King Vegeta.

I slowly opened the door to the dining room. King Vegeta was sitting in his chair eating and writing stuff down on forms or something. I quickly closed the door and ran to him. He glanced up and saw me. Grinning slightly, remembering the past night, he scanned my body before he reached my eyes.

"Lady Taylor… what's wrong?"

His voice was calm, but slightly sarcastic when he spoke my name. I was still nervous near him, but besides Kakarot and Nathan, who I couldn't find ANYWHERE, the King was the only other person here I could 'kind of' trust; not really, but close enough, considering the bullshit he almost pulled.

"I… I'm scared; I don't want to go back to the room…"

"Why?"

He stopped eating and writing, setting the pen down and putting all his attention on me.

"I haven't seen you for a while… has Vegeta been treating you… fairly well?"

I shook my head, fearful of everything.

"I… I did something really bad… and I don't know what he's going to do to me… I didn't know who else to come to…"

His eyes narrowed to me, confused, but also curious.

"What about Kakarot? I've seen the way you look at him…"

He paused,

"Why couldn't you go to him?

He grinned slightly as I stood frozen in place.

"…because I couldn't find him, and I haven't seen Nathan in weeks…"

"Nathan…? Oh, the new Elite, the human… Yes, I've seen him quite often, but only on missions… That's probably the reason why you never see him anymore; he's always leaving the planet on scavenging and mercenary missions…"

I thought for a moment at what he said.

 _Nathan, a mercenary…? Really?!_

"He should be back soon… He should already be here actually, but, anyways, what did you do?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and came to.

"Huh…?"

"…to my son, what did you do?"

I hesitated to answer, but decided to. He was the King after all.

"I humiliated Vegeta… by yelling at him, calling him names, taunting him, and… grabbing his tail…"

His eyes widened slightly, almost like he was surprised.

"Oh… Oh, no…"

He turned back to his work, putting his face in his hands, distressed and worried.

"What will happen…? Will… Will it be bad?"

He didn't answer for a moment. I swallowed hard. What was he going to say?!

 _Please, someone, help me!_

"All I'll say is that, it will not be pleasant, and it'll be the most drawn out, painful experience of your life…"

"Why can't you do anything…?"

I just blurted the words. I was too afraid. I quickly covered my mouth like I spoke out of turn. He stared at me hard as he stood slowly, making me take one step back.

"I'll walk you back to your room… but, first, I can't do anything about Vegeta… He just does what he does. That's just the way he is. I've tried to stop him in the past, but… things would just get worse… and second…"

He walked towards me and put his large hand under my chin, pulling my face up as he leaned down.

"I want an apology…"

I stared at him with a confused look on my face.

 _An apology, what for…?_

"Wh-Why?"

"Are you questioning your King, girl?"

I tensed as his grip on my jaw line tightened. I shook my head frantically and shut my eyes nervously. I was afraid he'd hit me just like his son. He simply grinned and his grip slowly loosened.

"Good… Now, apologize…"

"I… I'm sorry, sir…"

"Sorry for what…?"

"I… I'm sorry… for… umm… uhh…"

I didn't know what I was supposed to be sorry for. Was it for speaking out of turn? Was it for disobeying his son? What?! I think he knew that because he was still smiling as he saw me struggle with my thoughts.

"For not pleasing me like you do my son…"

I froze for a second, just staring at him.

 _What? Pleasing him?!_

"I'm sorry… for… not pleasing you, sir…"

He smiled more and gently stroked his gloved hand along my cheek and jaw. His hand was practically the size of my whole fucking head, if not, almost bigger.

 _Fuck, he scares me!_

"That's a good girl… Now, one last thing…"

I stared up into his eyes as he slowly took his hand away from my face and grabbed my arm, pulling my closer to him. He leaned down to my ear and roughly whispered,

"Please me…"

My eyes widened as he spoke the words and then chuckled lowly, under his breath, nipping at my ear again.

 _No… no… I… I can't do this! No more! No!_

I shivered in his grasp. He smiled wildly and pulled me back towards his chair. He sat, still holding onto my arms while I stood in front of him. His eyes grew darker and more dangerous.

"I know I gave you to my son and he's probably pretty strict with you being with… others, but I would like to get a taste or, at least, a feel of you and all this beauty…"

I held my breath as his fingers trailed up my wrists and forearms, tightening his grip inch by inch. I swallowed nervously at the way he was looking at me. His rough, low voice spoke again and calmly said,

"Sit… on your knees…"

I shakily and slowly knelt down and sat on my knees in front of him. He smiled a sinister-looking face at me as he pulled my hands towards his belt.

"Well… get to it!"

My face went pale and I shook in placed, too afraid to move.

"G-Get t-to what…?"

He grinned mischievously and curiously down at me, cocking his head to the side and chuckled,

"Oh, come on, don't tell me my son hasn't made you do this yet?! I wouldn't believe that for a second!"

I looked up at him; fear was written all over my face in his eyes.

"Go on… Do it…!"

His voice was low and rough, but quieter this time.

 _She's so afraid… Has she done this before… or is it just my presence?_

I nodded a small; nervous nod, blushing and looking away as my hands touched the clasp of his belt. He gave me a half grin and grabbed my hands, pulling them back.

"No… I have another idea… instead of doing this here…"

He gave me a more sincere kind of smile, but I was still very afraid of him. He stood and pulled me up to my feet.

"You seem like a nice girl… You're just too afraid of everything…"

I looked down as he stepped away.

"Follow me… slave…"

I swallowed hard when he used that word. I took slow, shaky steps behind him to a door near the farthest end of the hall. His cape draped gracefully down and blew slightly as he walked. He was a handsome man for someone as old as he was, but I didn't want anything to do with him. It was enough that I had to fuck his son all the time, and now, this?! He looked just like his son, just taller, older and more dignified… I guess. Oh, and don't forget that beard; that was the biggest separation of the two probably, but whatever.

He unlocked the door and took me inside. It was a grand master bedroom. It was most definitely his. He closed the door after I stepped in, locking it behind me. My eyes widened at the sight to behold; it was beautifully structured and grandly elegant. He walked towards the bed and turned to me, smiling.

"Would you prefer more privacy, little slave?"

I nodded, still blushing. He chuckled and brought his hand up, and moved his index finger up and down in a gesture to come over to him. I did and then once I was in front of him, he deeply inhaled before whispering,

"Undress… girl."

I swallowed again; my throat was so dry from being so nervous. I don't think I was even this nervous when I first met Prince Vegeta. I slowly, very slowly began taking my clothes off, right in front of him. Piece by piece, it was soon all off, and he gazed down at my small figure. I blushed in embarrassment and put my arms put over my chest nervously, trying to hide myself from him. He unclasped his cape from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He leaned down again and whispered near my ear,

"I only wanted to see your true beauty… I don't intend to fuck you; unless that's what you want… I figure you'll be getting plenty of that later and… there'll always be other times… I only want you to please me in one way… either on your knees… or on this bed."

He kissed my neck before moving around me and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"So… which one…?"

I stared almost shocked at him. Why was he giving me a choice?! Why so many choices?! Whatever, I guess. He's the King; he can do what he wants.

"Wh-What if I chose n-neither…?"

He chuckled,

"Then I'll just lock you in here and go find my son to deal with you… You wouldn't want that now would you?"

I couldn't stop blushing, so I looked away, shaking my head 'no'.

"He-he; good… Now, choose?"

I hesitated, shivering where I stood,

"On… On… th-the b-bed, I guess…"

He grinned slightly at my shyness of him. He moved further onto the bed and laid down completely, his hands relaxed behind his head.

"I hate to be so harsh to something so beautiful such as yourself, but… I would like a nice release without any issues… Understood?"

I nodded shyly,

"Yes, sir…"

I kept my voice quiet and small. I wasn't overly afraid of the King anymore, but he was still too intimidating for me to handle. Even when he was attempting to be as friendly and considerate as possible he was still intimidating.

I slowly climbed onto the bed, crawling over his legs and in between. I hesitantly went to undo his belt, and managed to do it. After a moment of fiddling with his pants, he was freed of them and I just stared down at him. My mouth ran dry and I almost started feeling dizzy.

 _Oh, my God! What?! No, I can't! I physically can't do it! He's… He's too… too…_

"What's the matter?! You overwhelmed? He-he; they all are at first sight…"

The cocky, sarcastic tone in his voice didn't faze me.

 _Well, now I know where Vegeta gets his!_

I thought jokingly to myself, not changing any facial features in the least. I just stared before slowly leaning down and doing my best to stay calm. His grin grew wider as I closed in on him, biting my lip nervously and cautious, and then his whole body tensed and his eyes grew dark and wide when my mouth opened; his breath hitched and, for several minutes to come, I did what I had to; to please him and to get him off my back for a while… literally.

v

Vegeta pulled Kakarot into the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

"Okay, so where do you want me to be when she gets here?"

Vegeta turned to him and grinned evilly.

"I want you right by the door. Got it, Kakarot… right… by… the door…!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it! Okay, so that's all?! Just grab her and… what… do it on the bed or something?"

Vegeta grinned more and stepped towards him. He placed and hand on Kakarot's chest, making Kakarot glance down nervously.

"Uhh… P-Prince V-Vegeta…?"

He chuckled and then violently pushed Kakarot back into the middle of the room, right into the brightness of the moonlight. Kakarot couldn't handle the moon like the other Saiyans. It was rare, and only about one percent of adult Saiyans couldn't; Kakarot was in that one percent of about one hundred-thousand. Vegeta knew he'd lose control by its power on him. Kakarot's eyes went up and locked on it. Vegeta stepped by him, chuckling maniacally, and whispered behind his ear,

"Now… forget what I told you earlier… 'this' is what I want you to do…"

v

The King put his arm around me, covering my left shoulder with his hand as we walked out of the room and back to the main doors. He gently squeezed my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. I pretended I didn't notice while I straightened out my shirt, blushing by my embarrassment. I was so ashamed of myself.

 _What was I thinking, coming to the King for help… of course, Taylor, yes, that's the smartest decision you've ever made. Stupid fucking idiot! Well, hopefully Vegeta never finds out; he'll kill me! He'll probably kill everyone! God, what a psycho!_

He continued to talk to me as we walked out the door,

"Last time I tried stopping my son after a female slave of his had humiliated him during a sexual encounter, he went on a rampage, killed her and half the council, our strongest Elite soldier at the time and one of his closest friends, Nappa… and his own brother…"

My eyes shot up to his and went wide.

 _What, Vegeta had a brother?! I never knew that… and… he killed him?! Oh, my God!_

"Oh, my God… Wh-What was his name? If you don't mind me asking, sir…"

The King looked down at me and calmly responded,

"Tarble… He was Vegeta's younger brother… My second and last son…"

I stayed silent after that. The King continued what he had been saying before,

"Anyways, he told me that if I ever tried stopping him again… he'd do the same thing, but ten times worse. He'd kill our people… innocent lives… possibly even try to kill me!"

We walked down the hall, back towards the door. I was shaking at his grasp. We stopped in front of the door. His hand slipped down my back to my lower back; making me even more nervous as to what was going to happen.

"The only good advice I can give you, is that you'll most likely be healed by our medications or healing tanks, so Vegeta can continue… whatever he does… My point is, is that he won't kill you… despite how much you may want him to after this… He wants you alive obviously… He's become too obsessed with you, I think…"

I stared up at him, nervous and frightened. I was still a little intimidated by him, but he was the only other one I could sort of trust… not really, but… ugh, whatever. He placed his hand under my chin, raising my face to his. He kneeled down, still towering over me.

 _He's one tall motherfucker!_

I joked to myself, trying to forget the whole situation I was probably getting into. I swallowed again, nervously.

"You're a slave… Vegeta doesn't care, as do most others. Just know that if you ever need an 'out' or a break from him, my door is always open, my dear…"

He smiled slightly that made me shiver. I wasn't sure if he was referring to safety or sex, but, at this point, I thought either would be better than facing Vegeta after everything that went down. Kakarot, Bardock, Vegeta's tail…

 _I'm dead the second I walk in that bedroom door!_

The King was at least slightly considerate when I had to suck his dick; that's all he made me do. I was a slave, he even said that, and yet, he gave me a choice. I thought it was ironic how the King and Kakarot were the generous and kind-of giving ones (more Kakarot over the King) and Bardock and Vegeta were the scumbags. Odd, but it was something that I had been thinking about for a little while. I was horrendously bored.

"Stay strong when you enter that room, girl; it'll be over soon. That's all you need to say to yourself… and remember… my door is always open…"

I nodded slightly as he let my chin go, stood up straight and paced off back down the hall. He didn't look back as he rounded the corner. I stood in front of the closed door.

 _Should I even go inside?_

v

I wasn't sure how it happened and I had had almost no warning of what was to come. I turned the door knob slowly and the door opened; again, not locked. I'd stepped inside the bedroom only to have someone roughly grab me and slam the door closed behind me with far more force then was needed. The sudden rough treatment, the noise of the door being slammed and the fact that the room was dark and I was unable to see the person attacking me disorientated me and frightened me badly. As I tried to scream and fight my way free, I found myself abruptly pinned against the wall by the intruder with his hand tight against my mouth.

"Such a weak, little kitten…"

The drawling voice sent shivers down my spine and I whimpered behind the hand in plead to let go. The voice, I knew; it was unmistakably Kakarot's, but the tone in which he spoke was threatening and chilly, one I'd never heard before. It was the tone more than the words that warned me that something was very, very, very wrong and that something even worse was going to happen. I could hear him chuckling under his breath as his tongue grazed over the left side of my neck. I whimpered, fighting to get away. It wasn't going to happen.

"Nghhuh, Nghhuunh…!"

I screamed into his hand 'no, no', but it was no use. Kakarot's lowly chuckle echoed through the room. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I was able to make out Kakarot's silhouette as he kept me crushed to the wall. Beyond him, in the darkness, I could see the gleam of another pair of eyes watching me and I could just make out the outline of Vegeta's hair. I again tried to pull out of Kakarot's grasp, but he held onto me tightly and only chuckled at my attempts to get away. One of his hands kept my hands pinned to the wall above my head while the other stayed firmly against my mouth. It was a struggle for me to control my panic as I wriggled in his grasp, unable to shake the feeling that something terrible was in store for me.

Over Kakarot's shoulder, I saw Vegeta stand up straight from leaning against the wall and move forward, towards us. He was barely visible in the darkness, but I could faintly make out his outline as he came closer to me; the footsteps slowly getting louder. He reached out to me with one of his gloved hands, briefly tracing the curve of my check before tangling his hand in my hair and cruelly wrenching my head sideways, so I was forced to stare straight ahead at Kakarot and not at him. He leant in, his breath tickling my ear as he paused for a moment to breathe in the scent of my fear,

"I'm going to give you to Kakarot tonight… Taylor. He is going to hurt you… and I am going to watch."

As he spoke, he ran his other hand down my body, briefly cupping my breast before sliding lower and resting it lightly on my thigh. Kakarot slightly tensed at the word 'hurt', but there was no backing out for him now. He was loyal to Vegeta as much as he hated him. Maybe it would be 'fun'… just scare me, fuck… and that'd be it… right?!

"You should not have humiliated me, woman. I don't care why you felt the need to do it; all I care about is that you will be punished."

The softness in Vegeta's voice chilled me to the bone; there was no emotion in his voice other than anticipation for what was to come. I tried to pull away from Kakarot to speak, but Vegeta chuckled again and shook his head.

"I don't want to hear anything you want to say, woman. The only thing I want to hear is your screams, and I'm going to hear them very soon indeed."

His eyes flicked to Kakarot's face and he nodded slowly before he slowly walked back to the chair he had been on before, pulling off his gloves and tossing them carelessly on the floor. No matter how masochistic I may have become over this short time of knowing them, this was a situation that was wildly spiraling out of control and the only thing I could feel was fear. Whatever Kakarot had in store for me was going to be horrible; I knew that much. Why, why, Kakarot?!

 _You're… my… friend…_

There wasn't going to be any way of changing this situation into one I could control; Vegeta wanted me to suffer and he would have made damn sure that whatever it was Kakarot would do to me would humiliate and hurt me the most. I felt Kakarot move closer to me again, grinding his hard muscled body against mine as he slid one knee in between my legs. He rubbed his face against mine momentarily before he crushed his mouth down on mine; his kiss hard, demanding and fierce, with no room for gentleness or even for lust. His tongue brushed over mine and something was wrong. His eyes shot open, glittering of blood-red and slivering cat eyes, and he pulled away instantly. He grinned wildly as Vegeta watched curiously as to why he stopped. Kakarot's eyes burned wildly with what looked like lust and anger. He burst out laughing. I was beyond terrified now.

"You have the scent of another Saiyans seed on your breath… You little fucking whore…"

Kakarot spit to the floor as Vegeta's eyes went wide.

 _What? No… NO!_

"What?!"

Vegeta's voice was low and hoarse. He stayed seated, but tensed angrily, leaning forward. Kakarot looked back at him like a wild animal with that terrifying grin that almost made Vegeta shiver.

"Oh, yes… Prince Vegeta, this little slut was sucking off someone else…"

He looked back down at me, tightening his grip on me.

"So, who was it? My father, my brother, maybe Vegito or Gogeta… he-he; possibly even my son…! It couldn't have been that human… It's definitely a Saiyan…"

He chuckled against my ear, grazing his teeth over it. I didn't answer quick enough, I guess, because right before I was about to answer, he pressed something against my slave collar, instantly it turned off and I felt the planets crushing gravity weighing down on me; only Kakarot's firm grip kept me standing upright.

There was nothing I could do as he pulled me away from the wall and dragged me into the middle of the room, throwing me to the floor with insulting ease; the force of the impact temporarily stunning me, knocking the wind right out of me. I lay there staring up at Kakarot and wondering why it was that I always forgot how strong Saiyans really were, even the 'nice' ones. Fighting or trying to run was useless; if I did, he would only toy with me for a while before the inevitable happened. No, the only thing I could do was hope that this would be over soon. I tried rolling onto my side only to have Kakarot's heavy booted foot slam into my gut. My body naturally curled in excruciating pain. He stepped around me, watching me cringe with a thrilled look on his face. He was losing it.

"Come on… whose cock did you suck?! Who was it, you little slut?!"

He kicked me again, and I screamed out in pain. Vegeta was fuming, but grinning, too; as I was receiving pain, and he was awaiting the answer, too.

"The… Th-The… K-K-King!"

Kakarot froze, staring down at me. Vegeta's eyes went completely wide. He glanced back at the closet and then looked back at us. He grinned knowing he was going to go full out with his complete plan. He laughed as did Kakarot.

"Really…? And here I thought it was going to be my old man…"

He glanced back at Vegeta and they both grinned at one another.

"He-he; well, then I guess since you got your fill in that department… I'll just have to fill you where ever else I can fit myself into!"

Tears smeared down my face as I clenched my gut. The weight on me was almost unbearable. I felt like I was being crushed alive.

"The King; how pathetic… I'll show you a real Saiyan… You want to be a whore… I'll give you exactly what every pretty, little whore wants…"

He laughed a devilish, sinister laugh and Vegeta immediately got over his father and me and focused joyfully on what was about to begin.

"He-he; you look so fuckable when you're helpless… It turns me on something fierce!"

His words were vicious and fowl to my ears as he whispered. He kneeled down next to me, gently stroking his fingers on my cheek before viciously grabbing at my clothes, tearing them piece by piece from my body and throwing the torn-up pieces over his shoulder.

"Ahh, no, n-no…! No, Kakarot, stop! Stop it, please! STOP! STOP IT!"

He laughed maniacally as I began to scream out in fear. Vegeta sat comfortably in the dark corner of the room, watching as his mate was about to be raped on the floor in the moonlight of the late night. Kakarot's gaze was drawn up to the window as light streamed in from the moon's glow from behind the dark clouds after ripping apart every garment I had been wearing. His eyes dilated and his breathing began to pick up its pace; Vegeta's grin grew wider.

"Perfect…"

Vegeta whispered to himself. Kakarot looked like a terrifying, wild animal about to tear me to shreds. He threw all his weight down on me, almost crushing me, but not to the point of shattering bones. I cried out until he muffled my cries by shoving his tongue into my mouth, his sharp, sharp incisors cutting my gums and lips and pressing my body down as hard as he could without breaking any of my bones. He began grappling with his pants, using his body to keep me pinned down while the weight of the gravity did the rest of the work for him. Once he freed himself, he began positioning himself before the inevitable. He threw his head back crying loudly out like a howl, almost as if he were in pain. Vegeta simply grinned. He knew exactly what was happening. Kakarot's body began pulsing, growing; changing… he… he was turning into a monster. He roared out towards the moon. I whimpered in fear, being deafened by his massive, glass-shattering roar. Vegeta chuckled out loud and as soon as I turned my attention towards him, Kakarot back handed me, splitting my lip just like his brother had. He growled at me and when my watery eyes connected to his, he was gone. Kakarot wasn't there anymore… he was long past gone. This wasn't Kakarot; this was something more sinister than the devil himself.

 _Kakarot… I… I… loved… you…_

v

Kakarot quickly closed the door to the bathroom and leant against it, trying to block out the sounds of my cries and screams. Tears streamed down his face as he covered his own mouth trying not to cry too loudly. His eyes were cold and black again, and filled will heated regret. He hadn't enjoyed hurting me in the slightest, he hadn't enjoyed making me scream like that and he hadn't enjoyed watching Vegeta watch us like we were some sort of perverse show put on for his amusement. He hadn't completely realized what was happening until the very end, when he transformed back to normal. About halfway through, he knew something was seriously wrong, but his body couldn't stop what it was doing to me; his brain was fighting to the bitter end, but it was no use. He wasn't going to win that fight. The whole thing made him feel so sick. He'd known that I had a certain fear, Vegeta had told him, but he hadn't known how much he would hurt me by using it against me. He clenched his gut and fell forward to his knees, slowly falling forward until his forehead rested on the cold, tiled floor. Still covering his mouth with one hand, he whimpered holding tons of tears back. He couldn't take it anymore; he quickly stumbled to his feet for a couple seconds before collapsing forward again in front of the toilet, puking and sobbing.

 _What have I done?! This isn't what I wanted to happen!_

He couldn't control himself, and he knew now that Vegeta had known that that is what was going to happen from the first moment the whole thing started!

 _Vegeta, you fucking bastard! He wanted to drive us apart all along! He probably, sadly, succeeded…_

He fell to his side, next to the toilet, crying quietly against the damp, cool floor. Clenching his ripping gut in pain with one hand, the other grabbing his chest; right over his heart, aggressively, in agony.

"T-Taylor…? Wh-What… What have I d-done?!"

His words were broken by tears and as quiet as a whisper. He didn't want Vegeta to hear, but, he already had a strange suspicion that Vegeta already knew what state of mind he was in. It was over. It was all over now.

 _She hates me… I love her… why, why?! I'm so fucking stupid! I'm so STUPID! Why, Taylor, why? No… no… I-I'm so sorry… Please… forgive me…_


	20. Chapter 20: Three Saiyans, One Whore

**Chapter Twenty**

Three Saiyans, One Whore

v

Kakarot spent about ten minutes in the bathroom before he finished washing himself off and he used a towel to dry off the excess fluids on him and the floor. He splashed cold water in his face, rubbing it in aggressively, angrily. Why did he agree to this whole stupid thing?! He dried his face with a second towel before he took a deep breath and went to open the bathroom door. He had noticed something a few minutes ago, though… It went quiet… too quiet.

Before he could leave, he heard the other door open and more voices. What, he didn't say anything about this. What was happening? He didn't know if he should stay or go out and see. He didn't want to see me, withering in pain; pain he caused.

"Kakarot, get out here! We're not finished just yet!"

What…? What did he mean?! The other men, it sounded like… like… Vegito and Gogeta…? He hadn't talked to those two in a while. Why were they… no… he… he couldn't… he… he wouldn't… Vegeta, NO! That's what he meant earlier in the storage room. Kakarot covered his mouth in shock and fear; he was breathing heavily with the other hand of his hovering over the handle of the door.

 _Them, me, her… no, no… no…_

Kakarot quickly opened the door and walked back into the main room only to come to a complete stop in the doorway as he took in the scene before him. I was on the bed, hogtied, bleeding and bruised everywhere and passed out. Teeth marks covered my neck and shoulder; none of them were deep enough to pierce through my skin, but they hurt enough and were everywhere. Vegito and Gogeta watched Kakarot as he stared down everyone and everything, oblivious and not caring that he was still completely naked.

"Kakarot, come over here, please."

He slowly stepped toward Vegeta. They all began discussing the finale to Vegeta's humiliation plan. My dreams were black and all I saw were his eyes, evil and hateful, staring me down, and violating me deeply.

 _Kakarot… my… my friend… Where did you go?!_

v

The room was dark. No… wait, I… I was blindfolded?! I didn't have a gag or anything in my mouth, but didn't dare speak. I felt my whole body being restrained; all my limbs were tied together. My legs were crunched together and tied and my arms tied behind my back and to my body. My tied up body was hooked to the bed and I couldn't move at all. My face rested on its side against the mattress while the rest of my body stayed up. I didn't like the feeling of this. The second a small whimper seeped through my lips, I heard the unnerving laughter of a man… no, men… there was more than one man in this room; more than Vegeta and Kakarot; it sounded like three or four at least. My heart skipped a beat and I stopped breathing.

 _No, no, no, NO!_

I began panicking. I couldn't see anything, but they could all probably see me. Vegeta, he was going to humiliate me even more because I humiliated him.

 _No, God, please just kill me, please! I don't want to be their sex toy! Please! KILL ME!_

I heard Vegeta laugh maniacally as he approached the bedside. He probably heard what I was thinking. My breathing began to speed up. I felt his rough, callused hand gently brush up my back until it reached the back of my neck. He viciously grabbed me like a misbehaved kitten. His hoarse whisper corroded my ear,

"You think you're so clever… You think you can really humiliate me?! You're Prince?! HUH?!"

I whimpered at his grasp.

"Please… don't… N-No more… Pl-Please, I can't… t-take it…"

"Oh, I think you can 'take it' just fine!"

Vegeta's voice was strangely smug and he glanced up at Kakarot with a sly smirk on his face. It was barely a whisper, but loud enough for Kakarot to hear.

"…and then… you go off and please my father without my approval… he-he; that'll be something you will surely regret, my pretty, little doll-face!"

I whimpered, remembering the King and me a few hours ago.

 _No… why… why is this happening?! Nathan… help me. Where the fuck are you?!_

"Please… Please don't let him touch me… No more… Please…"

My words broken only by my sobbing into the pillow; I remembered everything. Vegeta's smirk widened and grew into a self satisfied grin as he ran a comforting hand down my tense back.

"I'm sorry, Taylor, my pretty, little slave, but… what's done is done… Oh, he-he, actually, no… it's not!"

His somewhat kind-sounding, but sarcastic voice immediately dropped evilly low.

"We've only just begun…"

v

Vegeta glanced up at Kakarot, smug and spoke,

"Too bad you didn't get what you wanted, huh, Kakarot?! The beautiful girl, the happy ending… he-he; you're just as much of a beast as the rest of us…"

Kakarot was angry, no, he was livid.

 _That fucker purposely did this to drive us apart!_

Gogeta and Vegito stood behind Vegeta and they all laughed as Kakarot clenched his fists in anger, knowing he couldn't do anything. Tears swelled at the backs of his eyes, threatening to break free. Vegeta knew he was crying earlier and knew he wanted to cry now.

"Serves you right…"

Vegito's voice low and hoarse; Kakarot glared down and then over to me, miserable. He didn't want to do anymore of this, but, of course, Vegeta wasn't done yet.

"You fucking bastard! You tricked me! You didn't say it'd be like this!"

Vegeta smirked at him, crossing his arms,

"I never said anything… I said that you could fuck her as long as you followed each and every command…"

He stepped towards Kakarot and teasingly placed a hand on his cheek, aggressively patting it a couple times.

"…and you did."

The three Saiyans laughed while Kakarot was so angry, his aura was beginning to glow. His fists were clenched so tightly that his claw-like nails pierced into his palms, making blood drip from between his fingers. Vegeta noticed and backed off and few steps.

"Now, now, Kakarot, calm down… It wasn't all bad… was it? Admit it, Saiyan mercenary; you had fun hurting her, fucking her… didn't you?"

He was holding so many tears back now in front of everyone, his fangs flashed at them, pearly and sharp and a low growl escaped his lips.

"No… that's… that's a lie!"

"Ha! Oh, Kakarot… you're such a naughty boy, aren't you?"

Vegito and Gogeta laughed as Vegeta stared Kakarot down, taunting and mocking him. Kakarot didn't have anything else to say. All he could do was just wait for this whole night to be done and over with. He relaxed his tense figure a little more, but he was still pissed. He looked down and over at me. His fangs were still showing; a sign that though he hated what he had done, he wasn't finished yet either. Vegeta grinned wickedly.

"Good… That's a good boy…"

 _Fuck you, Vegeta…_

Kakarot thought angrily to himself. Vegeta chuckled lowly and evilly,

"So…"

He turned back to me on the bed and continued,

"Where were we? Oh, he-he; I think I remember…"

He raised his voice as he violently slapped my ass repeatedly. I gasped and grunted from the sharp pain. The other men in the room laughed. It sounded like Vegito and Gogeta were the others with Vegeta. I didn't know what was happening.

 _Why are they here?! Why's Vegeta doing this to me? Why did Kakarot hurt me? WHY?!_

The tension in the room was dark… evil… Saiyans; fucking bastards, all of them…

Vegeta climbed onto the bed behind me and leaned over me. He reached underneath me and began pulling unrelentingly at my breasts; as if he were trying to rip them off. I finally screamed in pain. He laughed at me, as did the others. I could feel his naked body pressed against mine. Saiyans really didn't have any shame being seen naked in front of one another; the Prince of all Saiyans was in a room with God knows how many others, including Kakarot, who I assumed was still naked as well, and they didn't give two shits about it.

 _Man, they're insane!_

That's when I realized just what he was about to do to me… Those men weren't here to watch and make fun of me… they were going to fuck me, too!

"NOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOO! STOP IT! STOP IT!"

Vegeta laughed at my desperate cries.

"Scream all you want! No one is coming to help you!"

"STOP IT! STOP, PLE-PLEASE!"

"Scream! SCREAM! SCREAM FOR ME, MY LITTLE SLUT! SCREAM LIKE YOU DID FOR KAKAROT!"

Vegeta viciously slapped me again, and again, and again, until I couldn't even feel the skin on my ass anymore. I cried and screamed and tried thrashing to get away, but I was bound too tightly. Vegeta paused a moment to breath heavily from being so worked up before his hands grabbed my legs as another set of hands, just as large and strong as his began to slowly side down my back. I felt his hot, lusting erection being pressed against my behind.

"NOOOOO! PLEASE! STOP, I'M BEGGING YOU, VEGETA! PLEASE, STOP IT!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I think I recall you saying something like that before… he-he; sorry, Princess, but you only get one chance… Now, you're FUCKED!"

They all laughed again, and this time, more hands. I felt the warm flesh of another male move in front of me. I felt his throbbing manhood pressing against my jaw line, teasing me, humiliating me more. It smelt like Kakarot and probably was.

 _Why…? No more. NO MORE! I know Kakarot's still angry, but is he going to continue to hurt me?!_

Tears streamed through the black silk cloth and over my cheeks as I felt the man behind me lift me up slightly so that another could move underneath me. I whimpered out loud. I felt his breath move up my body until it was right under my neck. I was scared, crying in fear.

 _Nathan… Nathan… Help me!_

"Kakarot was only the opening show, now, is the main fucking act!"

He grinned evilly at my helpless body as he stood off to the side and chuckled,

"He-he… literally…!"

I tensed up and whimpered more, soaking the mattress beneath me. I felt Kakarot's hands gently stroke through my hair.

"Cry all you want! Your precious, little boy-toy isn't coming to the rescue!"

The man underneath me spoke roughly as he grabbed my neck and tightened his grip until I began to choke slightly. I tried pulling away, but he only laughed.

"I want to hear you scream! Scream for us, little girl!"

It was Vegito; his voice, his voice was fowl, vile, disgusting; these men felt terribly evil and cruel. They were all Saiyans, all three of them; four including Vegeta, who was not participating. He was now lounged in his chair comfortably as he watched the grand act of his mate being raped by three men (like one wasn't enough). He grinned in complete accomplishment. My screams filled the room. I screamed and screamed and all they did was laugh and laugh… Well, at least two of the three did.

"STOP! STOP IT! PLEEEEEAAAASE!"

Gogeta grabbed my waist roughly, digging his nails into my skin.

"Beg us! Beg for us to fuck you!"

"PLEASE, STOP!"

"He-he; I don't think that's what you want! What do you think Vegito?!"

Gogeta looked down past my small figure to where Vegito was laying, underneath me. He laughed, grabbing my breasts tightly and pulled at them; his tail came up from under him and wrapped around my small waist, gripping it tightly.

"He-he; I think she wants to beg us to fuck her!"

They laughed as Vegeta continued to watch, grinning pleased at what humiliation I was being put through. His eyes narrowed on me as his tail unwound and flicked with envy and great, great pleasure.

"NOOOOO! NOOOOO! STOP IT!"

Gogeta slapped my ass, dragging his nails down my burning numb skin, making me bleed. His tail then unwound, too, and wrapped tightly around my left thigh. The fur rubbing, tingling over my skin; it wasn't something I wanted to be feeling at a time like this.

"Beg! Beg us! Now…!"

"N-No… pl-please…!"

I was whimpering in pain and fear.

"Beg us you little, fucking whore!"

Another slap, another pull; their roughness was taking its toll on me.

"AHHHH, PLEEEAAASE!"

"What…? What do you want?! Tell us!"

"P-Pl-Please… f… fu…"

"I can't HEAR YOU!"

He slapped me hard again as Vegito reached done and pinched my clit between his rough fingers right before ramming them into me viciously.

"AHHHH PLEASE… F-FUCK M-ME…!"

I was crying more than ever now as the two laughed maniacally at me falling apart. Vegeta chuckled as he watched me break. I finally fell silent as the man in front of me who'd stayed silent this whole time so far, finally leaned down close to my face. Vegito and Gogeta were preparing themselves; they were mere inches away from destroying whatever innocents I had left in me. They chuckled and did a fist-bump as Kakarot was about the whisper something to me. He looked at Vegeta and Vegeta nodded his head, grinned darkly, waiting, enjoying every minute of it. He glanced back down at me, holding my face gently with one hand, and whispered to me,

"Are you ready, kitten?"

I froze; my breath hitched.

 _No… no… no, Kakarot, no more…_

I felt his finger mingle in my hair more, untying the blindfold. Once he pulled it off, I saw him. His face, his eyes, his half smile; it was truly him, the 'real' him. My eyes began to tear up more; his thumb gently came up to wipe them away. He leaned down next to my face and whispered,

"I'm so sorry, Lady Taylor… I really don't want to do this! I… don't want to do this anymore…"

He didn't even care if Vegito or Gogeta could hear him. All he cared about was trying to make things a little better for me. I could hear the shakiness in his voice. He was telling me the truth. As he moved back up, he glanced at Vegeta and put on his fake face of enjoyment and grinned down at me; pretending just to sneak around Vegeta and his cruelness. Vegeta gave him a smug-look of approval; he was enjoying himself far too much. When Kakarot looked back down, he nervously bit his lip and whispered again,

"Just relax; this 'punishment' will be over a lot quicker if you just obey Vegeta's stupid orders…"

He gave me a very sincere smile, but I knew he wanted this, too. He didn't get to do this before; that was probably why he was put here.

"No… No, d-don't touch me… Please, Kakarot… N-Not you, t-too…"

I knew he truly liked me; my friend, I could tell every time I saw him look at me. Even during his manipulative rape session, at one point, the look in his eyes was apologetic and worrisome, but his stupid instincts overrode it and now, it's something he'll probably regret forever. He hated what he was doing then, and now. He played it smooth again, though, for Vegeta's sake.

He leaned down, gently pulling my head up, away from Vegito's grasp. Vegito chuckled and just went back to grabbing and pulling on my breasts. For a few seconds, Kakarot gently kissed me. I tried pulling away, though. Just as quickly as it started, he let go, dropping my head down again. Vegito pressed himself harder against me, grabbing my breasts even harder, holding my body up. They chuckled and were seconds away from destroying me even more than Kakarot or Vegeta had put together!

Kakarot pushed his cock in my face again. Though, there was no way out of this, I trusted that he wouldn't try hurting me again. Vegeta made him, but it wouldn't change the fact that he had the choice to say 'no'. With that thought set in my brain, I slowly began to relax my jaw and the other two went ahead and began to have their fun with my already worn and torn body. As soon as Kakarot was in my mouth, the other two began to tear apart my very soul and being with their violent and vicious thrusts into the front and back; from underneath and behind. My screams were muffled as it began to get worse and worse. Kakarot began to slowly thrust himself, gently caressing my face in his large hands; carefully watching my eyes with his. His breathing began to pick up, but kept a nice, slow pace.

"Well… thanks for… loosening… her up… for us… Kakarot…"

Gogeta's words struck a nerve in Kakarot as Vegito laughed and bit the skin on my collarbone. Kakarot's energy was burning within him drastically. There wasn't anything he could do now, though. He was falling again; the feeling of my tongue on him, it was driving him into madness. He controlled himself, though. With every last once of power he had within him. Vegeta watched curiously as to why I calmed down so greatly, even with two other men, Saiyans at that, too, fucking me from behind and underneath; he noticed that all I seemed to be focusing on was Kakarot; even after everything that he had done to me. Vegeta's blood began to boil again, but quickly left the thought alone and just decided to enjoy the view.

It lasted for so long. Hours passed until eventually I found myself breathing heavily with my face pressed into the pillow, exhausted and completely dead inside. I couldn't feel I single part of my body. Blood and seed sprayed everywhere on the bed and all over me. The Saiyans all began to redress as they whispered to Vegeta about what was going to happen next. They talked together, all four of them for a while. Eventually, he thanked them and then excused them from his bedchamber. Kakarot, my friend; his eyes watched over me. I didn't want this change us, please. My body was saying 'hate him, hate that bastard for what he did', but my heart said 'I love you… friend, and I always will'. Even though I was experiencing the most excruciating pain in my whole life, even more than the stupid shocking or the beating I received in the dungeon, I felt safer with him near. He was forced by the Prince to violate me in some sort of manner; more than once, too. Nevertheless, he tried being as gently as possible the last time, not caring what the Prince of all douche-bags even thought.

v

I heard the door close and Vegeta walked over to the side of the bed. He didn't speak. He simply began to untie the ropes. I was surprised, but I wasn't going to get me hopes up. Once I was untied completely, he just let me lay there. He sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on my back. I didn't even flinch, but, then again, he didn't do anything.

"I must say… you did very well, considering the weak human you are, you were able to handle three Saiyan Elites all at once. It sure was a good show for me, anyways, and I'm sure it was for the others, too!"

I frowned against the pillow.

 _What a fucking prick._

Vegeta chuckled quietly, probably hearing what I just thought.

"You do know that you still are not forgiven. The next week is going to be nothing, but pain… pain and pure pleasure."

 _Pleasure…? Pleasure for him maybe!_

He got up and went to the door.

"Get some rest… You'll need it."

Grinning at my weak, feeble body on the blood and semen soaked bed; he turned and closed the door, leaving me alone for hours to come.

v

The next few days were TRUE HELL! He force fed me food to keep me alive and then would punish me relentlessly. Days went by and I lay in the dungeon, freezing and shattered. I was nothing more than a sex-toy and a punching bag for him to practice on and use in both aspects. My body was broken; my heart, spirit and soul, crumbled into dust. The worst part of all was that I had no idea where Nathan was or if he even knew what had happened to me.

Vegeta kept repeating the same line every single day; 'Are you afraid?' and for a long while, I didn't really understand, and I kept saying no because of my arrogance. Every time I did say no, though, he'd tear me apart, whether it was with his bare hands or tools or weapons or whatever. He'd heal me again and again, and rip my skin, break my bones, violate me until barely anything was left and I was just hanging onto a single thread for dear life.

Finally, on the last day of being down there, when he asked 'Are you afraid?' I said 'yes', and he simply smiled and said 'good'. He then kissed me and left. He left me there for hours. It felt like days. I was dead, alone, gone; nothing was left of me. I was nothing.

 _Why? Mom… Dad… my family… my friends… anyone?! Where are you when I NEED you the most?! Please… all I want is to go home._


	21. Chapter 21: Wild One

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Wild One

v

Marissa's eyes slowly opened to the shimmering morning light and to the sounds of grunts and slamming. Her eyes quickly shot open and she fell out of bed to see what it was.

"Garth…!"

He punched the wall repeatedly and kicked. She ran around the corner to see what he was doing. She noticed the blood stains on the wall before she noticed him only in his boxers.

"Garth, what the hell are you doing?"

He breathed heavily as he turned to her.

"Leave me be… I want to be alone…"

"Garth…"

Marissa insisted. She stood her ground; refusing to leave until he talked. He growled frustrated and turned, glaring at her.

"I said… leave…"

"No, Garth, tell me… Why are you so mad?"

"Ugh, shut up! Go back to sleep and leave me be!"

"Don't tell me to 'shut up', you fucking douche!"

"Fucking human, I said fuck off!"

They bickered as if they were an old, married couple. It was crazy, but the two had actually grown a friendship over the past few weeks of knowing one another. They hadn't left too many times and were constantly cooped-up together, so they were prone to getting into fights and arguments.

"Garth, come on! Stop being such a fucking baby! I was just concerned, you stupid ass!"

He growled loudly, punching the wall so hard that he fist actually went completely through; Marissa almost face-palmed.

"Great, way-to-go, moron…"

She muttered to herself, but Garth's sensitive hearing heard the comment.

"Ugh! I'm angry because there's nothing to eat… Are you happy?!"

She couldn't help, but began laughing.

"What? Are you serious? That's why you're angry? Idiot…"

He growled louder again and clenched his fists tighter as he approached her.

"What did you call me?"

"Oh, please, Garth, don't act so tough! I call you stupid names all the fucking time… Come on… Let's go…"

She grabbed her sweater and went to grab her shoes, not caring that she hadn't changed and just slept in the clothes she had worn the previous day.

"What? Where? Where are you going?"

She laughed again.

"'We' are going to the store, moron… We can just go buy more food…"

He glared at the door, almost as if he didn't want to go, but slowly walked down the steps towards her at the door. He grabbed his pants and shirt near the bottom of the steps and quickly threw them on. The two walked out and headed down the side-walk. Garth glared at the brightness of the sun. Marissa couldn't stop laughing.

"Why do you keep laughing?"

She smiled at him.

"…because you're just hilarious; the way you act around me… Trying to be the 'big, tough guy'…"

He glared at her and then looked the other way, trying to hide his slight blush.

"I've come to realize that Saiyans have feelings and emotions, too… Anger seems to be one of your favorites…"

She joked. He ignored her as they walked down the street.

"You like to act like you're so powerful and almighty and shit, but in reality, you're no different than us… Sure, you're much stronger than any human could ever be… but you have the same feelings and stuff… I noticed that a while ago…"

Garth finally looked at her and then abruptly cut in front of her, stopping her in her tracks, right in the middle of the road.

"It's been how long…? A month, maybe…?"

She nodded in agreement, confused, though, not knowing what he was getting at. Garth had learned about Earth's measurement of 'time', but still once in a while would use his own terminology from his home planet.

"I understand you… Marissa… I understand your interests and tastes… your feelings and emotions, but time and time again, I've told you…"

He stepped closer to her, making her step back.

"…stop bringing it up…"

She sighed and looked down.

"You aren't a girl so you wouldn't understand… I don't really have anyone to talk to about how I feel and shit… like… I'm fucking lonely and you're living with me twenty-four-seven… It's hard to explain…"

He glared at her in a confused sense, but backed off and turned his back on her to continue walking. From where they were now on the street, they could see about two streets over in a clearing that the store looked closed. No one was in sight. The town was almost completely vacant. Everyone had moved out of all the smaller towns into the cities where there was a surplus of food supplies and whatnot.

"Awe, shit… the store doesn't look open…"

Garth turned and looked back at her.

"Why not just break in and get what we need…?"

Marissa laughed and jokingly punched his arm.

"Ha… nice one… No, Garth… I really don't feel like doing that and besides, the store probably doesn't have that much anyways… We need enough to last at least another month…"

Garth looked down at her stupidly, like his idea was 'bad' or something, but quickly shook it off and moved towards where she was. She was digging around through the purse she had that had tons of loose cash in it and other 'woman' things. He watched her dig around for her watch to put it on.

"So… what's all that other stuff in your bag?"

She quickly closed it, almost a little embarrassed.

"Nothing to worry about…"

Suddenly, Garth felt a little nervous, like he was supposed to worry about it.

"What is it?"

He tempted to reach for it, but she quickly pulled away.

"No!"

She playfully swatted at him like a dog.

"Bad!"

He growled, but couldn't help, but grin a little himself. When she smiled, it just made him smile. He hadn't really seen her truly unhappy. Sure, he saw her scared when they first met, but she didn't seem sad to him. He couldn't imagine seeing a bright face like hers sad; she always had either a big smile on her face or an 'I'm-going-to-fucking-kill-you' face.

He chuckled and backed off and then looked off into the direction of the most and nearest energy from life forms; the nearest city, Saskatoon.

"Where do you want to go?"

She was silent for a moment, but then spoke calmly.

"Superstore; in Saskatoon… Since everything is closed in Davidson, I guess, I just thought we could use the day today to walk there… It's such a nice day, too, so…"

"We aren't walking…"

Marissa glared slightly at the back of his head after he cut her off.

"Huh…?"

He looked over his shoulder and grinned at her.

"We're flying…"

He lent out a hand towards her and she couldn't help, but look absolutely astonished.

"What…? Are you serious?!"

He chuckled and nodded,

"Yes… come on… idiot…"

She laughed and eagerly ran towards him and jumped on his back. Almost knocking him over, he quickly gathered his thoughts and held onto her legs as her arms wrapped around his neck.

Garth had told Marissa about a week before that he'd give her a 'lift' once he'd grown to trust her enough. This was it. Marissa was extremely happy only because Garth was cool and chill, but also crazy and sometimes had no chill. He reminded her of me, Taylor. He seemed trustworthy himself and had proven to her that he was trying to be more human than Saiyan, surprisingly enough. She'd never seen his Saiyan side, but didn't really know what to expect if she ever did.

Garth slowly began to hover above the ground, going higher and higher, inch by inch, into the air. Marissa clung tightly to him like a koala bear. Three feet, six feet, twelve feet; higher and higher, until Garth felt they were high enough and began to ascend forward. The wind began to blow harder and harder as he picked up his speed. It was hard for Marissa to keep her eyes open. They had to have been going up to hundred kilometers per hour by now. Garth couldn't stop grinning as they flew.

 _Marissa…_

All he could think of was her name in a sarcastic kind of tone in his head. Marissa laughed and screamed as he'd teased to do flips and shit throughout the air. She wanted to hit him so hard but didn't dare let go for one second.

v

Several hours later, after shopping, taking the food home, and heading back into the city, the sun was already being close to setting. The sky was lit up in a beautiful shade of orange and red. Marissa walked beside Garth through small crowds of people, yes, people, as in humans. Everyone was still chill here and didn't seem to worry too much about the Saiyans.

 _Weird… I thought everyone was losing their shit over these guys, but I guess not…_

She thought. They walked past new, unidentified stores and businesses that Marissa was not familiar with. Obviously set up by humans for the Saiyans.

She thought that the funniest thing the Saiyans happened to love and didn't want destroyed was the strip clubs that were reopened in January of 2017. It was hilarious to see their faces; in complete awe and stupidity.

v

Later on that same day, after they had gotten back from Saskatoon, Garth stepped into the bathroom, only to be immediately stopped by the sight of Marissa, half naked, changing into her clothes after getting out of the shower. She was only in her underwear, getting ready to put her shirt on. She had her back turned to the door, but turned slightly when she thought she heard it open. The second their eyes met, she yelled,

"Garth, what the hell are you doing?! Get the hell out!"

Garth was stunned at first, but Marissa began throwing various, small objects at him to get out. He flinched when a hairspray bottle hit him in the shoulder and he immediately snapped out of it and left, closing the door behind him.

"Sorry… Fuck…"

He growled at the closed door. He stepped away, breathing heavily. The image of her was now pierced into his retina.

 _No… Don't think about her… Don't…_

He began to step up the stairs.

v

Marissa stepped out of the bathroom and was now fully dressed, with her long, damp hair tossed over one shoulder. Her eyes gazed, somewhat angrily, but there was something else; a glimmer of something. She headed for the stairs and stepped up them quietly. When she reached the top, the first thing her eyes gazed upon was Garth, in the middle of the living room, doing one-handed push-ups with his left arm; with his right arm crossed behind his back; his fist clenched and strained. Sweat covered his whole body; seeping in trails through his t-shirt. The darker shades around his neck and spine and under his arms made Marissa want to do nothing more than rip the shirt off and feel that slick, sweat-covered skin. She didn't really know why she was feeling the way she was; maybe it had something to do with how much she trusted him or if it was completely just physical attraction and nothing more. She wanted to believe that something was there, and she knew in a way that there was. No matter how big or small, or if Garth even knew it was there, too, it was there, and she was going to bring it out.

"I'm sorry I didn't knock… I didn't know you were in there, I thought you were upstairs still…"

Garth spoke gruffly as he stopped and slowly stood up, stretching his left arm after sorely working it out. He turned around to face her; his face glistened and he cheeks were flushed.

"Garth…"

She kept her voice quiet, getting his full attention and he stopped talking and calmly asked,

"Yes…?"

Marissa sighed and began to walk towards him.

"I need to ask you something, but I don't really know how…"

She turned and went to sit on the couch. Garth slowly followed, gazing at the way she moved, feeling warmer and more on edge. He licked the spot of his gums where his incisors were hidden.

"What is it…?"

She signaled him to come and sit next to her. He sat down slowly, waiting patiently for her to continue speaking. He rested his elbows forward, on his knees.

"I… I have never been an overly, you know… 'sexual' person…"

Garth swallowed nervously as she spoke those words.

 _Where is she going with this… and why am I so fucking nervous?!_

"Umm… and…?"

Raising an eyebrow at her, he attempted to keep that cool, collective, but cocky tone to his voice. Marissa looked up at him, blushing, and with curiosity running rapid through her eyes; licking her lips and worrying slightly.

"Could… Could you show me…?"

Garth was almost speechless, holding his breath momentarily. He straightened up, taking his elbows off of his knees. His attention was on and only on Marissa at this moment.

 _What did I do? All I did was walk in on her changing, and now, she wants to have sex with me?! Was she watching me work out or something? What?!_

"Umm… sh-show you… what, exactly…?"

Marissa blushed more, thinking about what she was asking him and moved slightly closer so that now their legs were touching side-by-side.

"Sex… with you…"

 _No… Say no… Don't…_

"I… I don't… M-Marissa… I…"

Marissa sighed and placed and hand on his knee, forcing herself to believe her instincts were right to be doing this.

"It doesn't have to be any super crazy alien stuff… I'm fine with just something normal or whatever…"

She giggled slightly at her own comment, but Garth didn't. He stood, moving away from her grasp.

"Garth…?"

He didn't answer. He stood with his back facing her and frozen. His head was lowered, but his eyes wide and alert.

"Garth, what's wrong…? Did I say something wrong?"

Marissa shifted worrisomely forward on the couch. Garth slowly shook his head and slowly turned around. Marissa gasped slightly. His eyes were a dark purple color, glowing brightly and strangely. She stood slowly from the couch.

"Garth…?"

Her voice was weaker than before and her hands were shaking.

"No one's ever asked me that before…"

Marissa was speechless.

"What…?"

He began to slowly pace to the window in the living room, gazing out at the darkening orange evening sky. He put his hands behind his back.

"I've been a General for nearly one-hundred and twelve years… and not a soul in this galaxy… or any other… has ever offered themselves to me…"

Suddenly, Marissa felt like she made a mistake.

 _Shit, I think he's taking this more seriously than I thought he would…_

"I've had my share… and have bedded many… but… you…"

He turned around to face her again. His eyes focused harder on her; she felt almost like they were pushing her away from him. She completely disregarded what he said about how many years he'd been a General and continued to worry about him and why he was taking this so seriously.

"You… are willing… to be my mate…"

His voice was lower as he spoke those words, and it struck a nervous chord in Marissa.

 _Oh, no… Way too seriously…!_

"What…? No, no… Garth, I think you heard me wrong or something… I just want to experience it… I don't trust guys on Earth… I don't like them…"

Garth grunted and backed away a step, like he was shocked.

"…but, I trust you…"

All was silent again.

 _Say something, man…_

Marissa had too many thoughts running loose through her brain, as did Garth. Before Marissa could see, Garth flew out the window and was gone.

 _What? Where…? Where did he…?_

She was too stunned to think.

 _What just happened?_

v

Garth landed next to a stream and tore his clothes off his sweat-drenched body as fast as he could, diving into the freezing, cold water. He came up for air and ran his hands harshly through his wet hair. He growled to him angrily.

"Stupid… Stupid… Stupid idiot…! What are you doing?! You just ran away… like a coward… Why?"

He stood waist deep in the water, under the now-visible moon light. He saw its reflection and glared up into the late evening sky.

"WHY? WHY AM I SUCH A COWARD?!"

He shook with anger; feeling the break of tears swelling behind his burning eyes. His breathing became harsher and more rigid. He growled loudly and roared out in pain as he felt his body holding back from transforming.

v

About an hour later, Marissa had drifted off on the couch. Dry tears marked her cheeks as Garth stepped closer to her. He watched her as she slept, knowing that even if she wanted to, no matter how badly she wanted to, he'd have to hold back with every ounce of will-power he had. He flicked his tail like a cat; thinking with curiosity at all the things possible for him to do with her, or, more or less to her.

Marissa slowly opened her eyes to see the huge being standing right next to her. She gasped, but immediately sat up, punching him in the side. He didn't flinch, let alone move.

"Fucking asshole, you scared the shit out of me!"

She forced herself to grin slightly, but was still angry at Garth's childish behavior of leaving and running away when she asked her legitimate question. She stood abruptly and walked around him. He didn't say anything to her; he just watched as she walked to the kitchen. Marissa grabbed a bottle of water that was on the kitchen table and cracked it open, drinking it. Garth began to slowly approach her. She set the bottle down and stood next to the kitchen table; angry, sad, fearful and worried.

Garth stepped right up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't flinch. She stayed standing motionless and didn't bother to turn around. Garth sighed deeply and then finally, after a long moment of silence between the two, he spoke,

"I thought about what you asked me…"

Marissa's eyes shifted to the side, but she still didn't turn to him.

"I thought about it… I thought about you… and…"

His hand shifted down from her shoulder to her arm and squeezed it slightly. His hands were warm with sweat. He was nervous, and that was obvious to Marissa.

"Marissa…"

She turned her head slightly; her eyes connected with his, but his were looking down at his feet.

"Can you look at me?"

She sighed quietly before turning towards him. He let her arm go as she turned. She looked up to him, still somewhat weary and nervous of him.

"Garth… I… I'm sorry for overreacting…"

Garth grunted quietly.

"Overreacting…? You mean when I walked into the bathroom earlier?"

She shook her head.

"No, I mean… just like any other time I've overreacted to something stupid you said or whatever… We haven't really been the same since any of those arguments…"

Garth licked his dry lips, thinking back to those couple of times. He regretted them immensely, and what Marissa was saying was true; they hadn't been the same. Now, Marissa wanted to have sex, and Garth was unsure of it.

"Marissa, did you hear me?"

"Yes… I'm not deaf, Garth."

He frowned slightly.

"Well, what do you think…?"

She sighed deeply and rolled her eyes.

"You still haven't given 'me' an answer, you know…"

Garth's eyes flashed almost angrily at her.

 _Geez, why is he so mad?! What did I do?_

"I wouldn't be opposed to it… but I'm just concerned about you… Are you sure?"

"Yes, Garth… For the millionth time, yes…!"

Marissa spoke serious, but also partly sarcastic and annoyed, too. Garth looked her over slowly, wondering if it'd be alright to do it. He swallowed before gently bringing a hand to her face.

"We don't have to do this… I just…"

"What…? Come on, Garth; don't be such a pussy!"

He growled, trying hard not to smile or blush.

"I'm not; I'm just… taking precautions… I'm not human, you know… I don't want to end up hurting you…"

Marissa chuckled at the statement taking it like a joke and placed a hand on his chest, making him tense slightly.

"You're 'not' human… and that's the best part about you… The fact that you aren't one of these lame human guys… I love that… and I'm interested in knowing what it feels like…"

She quickly got over her slight anger towards him and immediately began to feel a small burn building up inside of her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and focused only on getting to Garth's 'soft' side.

"…and you're not going to hurt me… I think I know you well enough, Garth… You aren't some scumbag like the rest of them seem to be…"

She smiled up at the tall Saiyan as he slowly began to smile back down at her. His features softened and his eyes lit up.

"You're not going to hurt me… and even if you do, I'll walk it off…"

She spoke with that girlish, cocky tone in her voice and a big grin across her face, giggling slightly at her own comment again. Garth couldn't help, but finally let his grin come through completely. He gently placed a hand around her bicep, slightly pulling her in closer to him while the other still rested against her cheek. He slowly moved the hand on her cheek up to the side of her head, brushing her long hair back.

"Marissa… I… I respect you… but… I just don't feel… 'Right'… doing this…"

Marissa's smile slowly started to leave her face as she continued listening to Garth rather than doing stuff with him.

 _Fuck off, Garth… Come on, stop being such a baby!_

"Garth…"

His eyes focused right on hers and she sighed deeply.

"I… I don't know what other way to say it other than 'I want you'… I thought I was clear enough with my question earlier, but I guess I was wrong…"

Garth stared almost blankly at her for a moment before looking away slightly. He grinned a little.

"I know… I guess in a way… I want you, too…"

Marissa chuckled at his change in emotion that she finally got; the change she was waiting patiently for.

"Also, I'm sorry…"

She laughed.

"Don't apologize, you big baby… Just 'do' what you think want to do… So, what do you want to do?"

Garth eyed her up and down; her words mixing about throughout his whole being. Marissa went to go say something snarky for him eyeing her up, only to be abruptly interrupted by the Saiyan leaning down quickly and kissing her. She tensed at that moment, but tried to play it cool by forcing herself to relax.

 _Come on, you can do this!_

She noticed that as soon as she relaxed her arms and shoulders, Garth pulled her in closer, so that now their bodies were completely touching. She kissed him back, parting her lips more for him to have better access to her mouth. He groaned as she did it and gripped a hand to her waist and another in her hair. It felt amazing to her; the feeling of her heart beginning to pound at a million beats, leaping up and down in her chest, and the ache growing in her stomach; it was all too real. With sweat beginning to reform on Garth's skin again and her soft hands rubbing over him, he shuddered and almost growled. She loved every second of it, and so did he, but something also didn't feel completely right either. She felt like something was wrong for some reason.

It was getting harder for her to breathe and Garth sensed that, so he slowly pulled back from her lips, opening his eyes again to see her; he was shocked to see the look on her face, though. Marissa stared him straight in the eyes, confused and a little nervous, too at what she was seeing. Garth's eyes changed. They went from black to gold. His pupils dilated slightly bigger as she stared up at him.

"What's wrong?"

She was silent, but then snapped out of it to finally say,

"Your eyes… They changed…"

Garth's face went slightly paler at the statement, but he quickly disregarded it and wanted to just continue with what they were doing, smirking slightly at her.

"I'm not a human, remember… I do carry different, unique traits, you know…"

He grinned cheekily at her and kissed her jaw line. She flinched slightly; worried that it may be affecting Garth in a way that would be bad or something.

"Garth… Wait…!"

He didn't stop. His fingers gripped her shirt, pulling her close to him again as he continued kissing her neck and shoulder, pushing the fabric of her shirt aside.

"Garth…!"

She repeated in a raspy voice. Finally, he stopped and slowly his transitioning eyes burned up into hers. The color was splitting between gold and red, and his pupils began to get larger. She was even more nervous now, and all because of his weird, yet cool-in-a-way eyes.

"Garth, calm down… It's not like we're on a time schedule… You can go slower, you know…"

 _Come on, man, get it together, calm the fuck down! She's getting concerned. Just calm down and do it what she wants! Stop thinking about her like she's a child! She's a grown woman…_

Garth looked down, but quickly looked up again; the red slowly dissipating from his eyes and his pupils went back down to a normal size. The gold color stayed, though, but Marissa didn't care. She felt good again, and didn't feel too nervous anymore. She felt warm again, and wanted to feel him. She wanted to continue, and Garth knew that, not only by her reaction to him, but by the sweet scent wafting lightly through the room; the scent of her.

She placed her hands up to his chest again and simply felt the muscles that formed his being. He grinned down at her, pulling on the bottom of her shirt gently, bringing it upward. She flinched at first, feeling her shirt being pulled up, but simply didn't care at this point and why should she? She was going to get to fuck this Saiyan; and she knew he knew it, too!

He pulled it off and dropped it to the floor, taking in the moment of just staring at her. He then felt the bare skin of her waist and felt as though his clothes were getting tighter, specifically his pants. He swallowed hard before leaning down and licking his lips, dampening them and then brushing them over hers. She pulled roughly on his shirt, pulling him down completely to kiss her. He did and it wasn't nearly as soft as he would've expected from her. Finally, Garth just gave into his instincts and couldn't control himself any longer. His pupils enlarged again, but, again, his eyes stayed that intriguing, but safe gold color.

Garth pushed her against the wall near the doorway to her bedroom and continued to kiss her, while now feeling his hands all up and down the front of her body; from her shoulders to her chest to her stomach and to her thighs. He pressed a knee between her legs and ran his hands around her waist to her lower back. He slowed himself and stopped; his eyes shifting to the open door and then back to Marissa's flushed, grinning face.

"Do you want to go to the bedroom?"

She whispered, and he grinned, showing off his pearly white teeth,

"Yes, please…"

Marissa giggled at him purposely being polite. He pulled her from the wall and lifted her up; grabbing under both her thighs and carrying her into the room as though she were weightless; like paper. He laid her down on the bed, falling, but catching himself on top. He kissed her neck while pulling her legs up so they wouldn't be hanging off the edge of the bed. He moved rather suddenly down to her stomach and ran his tongue along her skin. She flinched and grasped her hands into his hair, pulling his head up and away from her skin. He stared slightly confused at her, but still had a smile across his face.

"Sorry, I… I'm just not used to that…"

Garth chuckled as she tried to regulate her breathing.

"Not used to what…? This…?"

He spoke as he forced his head back down and did it again. Marissa flinched again, pulling at his hair more and laughing from it tickling her too much.

"Yes…!"

Garth chuckled again and instead began to kiss the skin of her abdomen. She felt his teeth graze over her skin at one point.

"You're not going to try eating me like those other freaks, right?"

She spoke, remembering Garth telling her a while ago about the two he saw when he first arrived at her house. He smirked and looked up again and spoke in a low tone,

"No, I'm not like them… I'm nicer than that…"

Marissa blushed as he slowly crawled back up to her face, gazing down at her with burning, heated eyes.

"I never thought this would happen…"

Marissa almost looking shocked,

"Really…? I pretty much knew from the second we met something would probably happen…"

Garth chuckled as his hand felt down her stomach to the waistband of her jeans.

"Oh, aren't you just so clever… What, were you going to try taking 'advantage of me' or something?!"

Marissa laughed, ignoring what his hands were doing.

"He-he; maybe… What are you going to do about it, huh?"

He chuckled lowly and leaned down, beginning to kiss around her ear, breathing heavily against her skin to make her shiver severely.

"Ahh, G-Garth…"

"What…? What's the matter, huh?!"

He continued, licking around the cartilage. His fingers grazed over the button of her jeans, slowly unbuttoning it and moving to the zipper. She moaned softly as his teeth bit softly on her ear.

"Ahh, st-stop… It t-tickles t-too much…!"

She tried to move, to get him away from her ear, but he had almost all his weight down on top of her so she couldn't really doing anything. She couldn't control her giggling and in return, made Garth chuckle.

"Aw, poor you… I guess that's too bad… because I don't think I can stop now…"

He pulled on her jeans, pulling them down slowly off her hips. He stopped at her mid-thigh and then stood from the bed. Marissa stayed lying on the bed, looking up at him. She was breathing heavily and shivering slightly from the warmth of his body suddenly being off of her. He grinned down at her and pulled her jeans completely off her legs. She was now only in her bra and panties and he was still completely dressed. Right as she thought that, he pulled his shirt up and over his head. She stared at his stomach; seeing all the muscle that formed up his abdomen and up to his chest. He certainly did look like a General for some galactic army. His arms flexed as he threw his shirt to the bed near where she was lying. She giggled at him.

"You think you're so cool, showing off like that… Don't you?"

He smirked and kneeled down at the edge of the bed, slowly sliding the palms of his hands up her legs and thighs. She shivered at the immense sensations. He stopped just at the top of her thighs and, with a little force, pulled her body closer to the edge of the bed. Her breath hitched when he did that and she could now feel the heat of his body against her lower regions.

 _Oh, God, what's he going to do now?!_

She thought almost sarcastically, but also with that touch of arousal and seriousness behind it.

"Wh-What… are you… going to do…?"

She waited for his answer, but one never came. His grin grew as he watched her legs quiver as he kept touching her.

"What am _I_ going to do…? Hmm, what do _you_ want _me_ to do…?"

That was the one question she didn't want him to ask. She was put on the spot and didn't know how to respond.

"I… I don't know… Wh-Whatever you want, I guess…"

She heard him chuckle at her response and felt the digits of his fingers pull against her skin. She couldn't help, but notice the sudden change in the atmosphere; his attitude, his emotions, the way he was acting, was different. He seemed more confident now; more collective and surprisingly more attractive.

"Whatever I want…"

He paused for a moment, inhaling deeply and tilting his head back with the sudden burst of complete arousal. She heard the shudder in his breath as he exhaled. He looked down at her; her eyes watching every move he made. He chuckled and gently placed a hand down on her lower abdomen, slowly bringing it down further. She swallowed, admittedly kind of nervous, and then felt the slight pull of his finger grabbing the last piece of fabric other than the bra on her body. She held her breath as he pulled her panties down, over her thighs and letting them fall from her knees to the floor; all the while his hooded eyes not leaving hers for a second; not even to look down.

"You smell so good… He-he; I'm trying so hard to hold back right now…"

Marissa was almost surprised at the words that came out of his mouth. She shifted slightly, moving up on the bed a few inches.

"Oh… why…?"

She kept her voice quiet and slightly higher pitched than usual. Garth smiled an unusual, never-been-seen-before kind of smile. It made her shiver even more.

"…because… my blood is burning right now; telling me to just take you as my own…"

He spoke through gritted teeth; ones in which Marissa could see his sharp incisors. She worried for a moment, looking at them that he may try biting her, and that was something she truly feared; probably even more than him killing her, only because she didn't know what it would do to her, or him, or both of them. She shifted more, moving further back, but Garth's lightning fast hand stopped her by grabbing her ankle. She flinched but didn't scream or anything.

"Do you trust me…?"

Marissa hesitated, but then remembered 'Oh, yeah, this is Garth we're talking about… Of course, I trust him!' She forced a small smile and nodded slightly.

"Yes…"


	22. Chapter 22: Saiyans Don't Cry

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Saiyans Don't Cry

v

His eyes softened a little and didn't look as dark. He finally tore his stare from hers and looked down to see her completely unclothed lower body. Marissa felt her face heat up and turn red and when he simply started starring at her southern regions. He leaned down over her and slowly felt the soft, warm flesh of her vulva. She tried desperately to control her breathing, but it quickly became quick, short gasps of air, shuddering every time she exhaled.

"Fuck… your skin is so soft…"

She moaned softy, feeling his lips just barely touch her skin. His hot breath swept over her like a tsunami. His hands squeezed her thighs slightly, making her moan more. Then, the moment that she'd been waiting for; his warm tongue slipped though his lips and grazed over hers, flicking up over her clitoris in the process.

"Ahh…!"

She gasped loudly and flinched up, arching her back. He stopped momentarily, breathing heavily and his eyes wide and almost spooked-looking. The pupils of his eyes narrowed into cat-like eyes again, burning brighter in that unique shade of gold. He turned his head to the side and away, grazing his teeth over the inside of her left thigh.

"Ahh, G-Garth…!"

He didn't respond. He simply turned back and slowly continued what he'd just begun, lowering his tongue into her folds and licking up the her sensitive bud of hard nerves. She moaned more, continuing to arch her back and almost buck up every time he brought his tongue up and then back down. He continued that, over and over, driving his tongue down and inside every couple of times, slowly speeding up and enjoying the taste almost too much. After he stopped, he held Marissa thighs, moving up to her hips, sides and then shoulders as he crawled back up to meet her completely flushed and exhausted-looking face. Garth licking the fronts of his teeth as he leaned down to claim her mouth with his. Marissa completely accepted him, not caring about the taste of herself in his mouth. He groaned knowing that and pulled her up into a sitting position. His hand trailed around her back and unclipped her bra. He kissed the nape of her neck, scrapping his teeth over her skin during. The material fell from her body and she was now completely naked for the Saiyan to gaze upon.

"Marissa…"

She breathed heavily and answered back in a whisper,

"Garth…"

There was no continuation to what he had said and he slowly stood again. She watched as his hands clasped the buckle to his belt, undoing it and then undoing his pants. Marissa was still kind-of nervous, but she trusted that Garth wouldn't hurt her; even if he let his weird instincts take over.

He let his pants fall from his waist and slowly climbed back on the bed, still wearing his tight boxer shorts, continuously watching her reaction to him revealing more and more of himself to her.

"Oh, so I'm naked, but you get to keep your underwear on?"

Her voice was still quiet and higher-pitched, but had all her usual sassiness and sarcasm in it. He chuckled and sat up to his knees; his legs astride her body and smirked.

"That's because I want _you_ to take them off of me…"

The cockiness behind the words told Marissa that despite if she says 'no', he wasn't going to take them off. Her cheeks blushed as she slowly sat up, putting her back hesitantly to the cool wall. She brought her knees up close to the rest of her body and away and out from underneath him. He didn't move, though; he stayed the way he was when she was still under him. She could see the very obvious strain of 'him' through the tight fabric of his boxer shorts.

"Really…? You can't be serious…"

He grinned; more mischievously and reached out, trailing his finger along her jaw line.

"Do I look serious to you?"

Though, he was smirking, he did look like he was being serious. Almost like the first time he asked her that. She nodded; a small nod, looking back down at his boxer shorts.

"Then… don't ask stupid questions…"

There was a pause before Marissa quietly spoke,

"…and if I say 'no'…?"

His brow furrowed and his eyes got a tint darker.

"Then I think I'd be a little upset… like 'you don't want to do this' upset… You do want to do this, don't you?"

"Umm… y-yes, but…"

"Then… prove it…!"

He cut her off with that smooth, deep voice of his. She shivered as she couldn't help but stare at everything he had going on 'down there'. She swallowed nervously, not really wanting to touch it, let alone even see it. All she wanted was to feel it, inside of her, but she immediately figured that she'll have to see it sooner or later. She moved onto her knees and sat flat on them in front of him. He felt a hand up to the side of her hair, brushing it back and out of her face. Her hand touched his lower abs and slowly felt down to the seam of his boxer shorts. Before she could grip the seam, though, his free hand gently wrapped itself around the top of hers. She froze as he rubbed his thumb over the top of hers, slowly moving her hand downwards for her. She blushed even more, looking away as she felt her hand touch his length through the tight material. She felt him twitch to her touch. He grinned more as he slowly moved her hand with his. Marissa kept her eyes away from facing him. He let go of her hand, but she didn't move away. She didn't move it either; she was too nervous to do either. Her hand shook slightly as she shivered from being so nervous. She wanted to feel the heat of his body over hers again, for the room was so cold; at least it was to her.

"Come on… Don't be a pussy…!"

His tone was just like hers when she'd said those exact words to him earlier. She couldn't help, but grin slightly and relaxed a little.

 _Fuck… It's fine! He's right; don't be a pussy! Just fucking do it already!_

Determination crossed her face and she felt her fingers to the seam again and pulled down.

v

Marissa's eyes widened at the sight of him now completely naked. Once the boxer shorts were at his knees he pulled them off the rest of the way himself.

"He-he; good, so you do want this…?"

She giggled slightly,

"Yeah, I already told you… What else do I need to do, Garth?! Jesus!"

He laughed and slowly reached his hands up to her arms, rubbing them over her warm skin. She shivered at his touch and before she could react, he suddenly grabbed and pulled her up against him. He was still on his knees as was Marissa and he simply held her there, in his arms, warming her body up instantly.

"Umm, Garth…?"

"Shhh…"

He put a hand at the back of her head, petting her and one on her lower back. His strong arms and hands were so hot against her skin; she thought her skin may burst into flames at any moment.

"I just wanted to hold you…"

"He-he; you're such a woman…!"

He chuckled lowly in her ear, letting the faint sound of a growl slip through and his grip on her tightened.

"Oh, I'm sure I can prove you wrong on that…!"

He spoke while slightly pushing forward into her. She tried pushing away a little, but his hand on her lower back forbidding her from doing that and pushed against her, just pushing her into him. The feeling of his hardened length pressing into her stomach almost hurt, but he soon let off and slowly pulled her down, laying her down again. Her breathing slowly began to pick up again as he moved his lower body down to be even with hers. He kissed her neck again, feeling a hand up to her chest and caressing the skin with the rough, callused digits scraping over. She moaned slightly to the immediate sensations he was bringing her. He kept his hips a few inches away from hers for he wanted to 'work her up' a little more before getting to it.

"Ahh… G-Garth…"

Her voice was barely a whisper as she breathed harshly. Garth bit her collarbone, not hard enough to break the skin, but the sting was there. Garth couldn't take it. He was going to lose it at any second.

"Marissa…"

Her eyes glistened up into his; his were closed tightly as he tried immensely to hold back that ravaging rage inside. Garth opened his eyes only for Marissa to freeze in place; his eyes were completely red. It felt as though the heat of his eyes were hypnotizing her.

v

 _Perhaps this is a dream…_

She didn't even realize that her hand had moved to his cheek while she was daydreaming.

 _God, this 'is' real!_

His skin was softer than she was expecting it to be, and as amazingly warm in the palm of her hand as he leaned into it. His dark, crimson-painted eyes closed slowly, and his whole being seemed to completely relax, despite having the intimidating complexion of a vampire ready to kill. She almost snapped out of it as soon as his eyes were tore from her gaze, but she was still under this sexual desiring spell of complete lust and leading light. She got the feeling that if she applied too much pressure to the visage, it would shatter into a million pieces. He was a man, a beast, a warrior; so he shouldn't shatter like glass, but she felt as though he would for some strange reason. It was unreal, that a being so powerful as him could be as alone and needing as a simple, weak, human female like herself. And yet, here they were; both alone, both longing and both needing.

Then, those endless, gleaming red eyes slowly open, and for the first time, she recognized what the look he was giving her meant. She knew that she should stop this, but it just felt too good to stop. This look, this silent question and unspoken plea was her cue to get up and walk away before this went too far.

 _Hell, it's already gone too far, but at this point, there was nothing that could be undone and ignored later._

He knew it as well. His eyes told her as much; so why was she not moving? Simple question, and there was a simple answer: She'd been too lonely for too long. As soon as the Saiyans had arrived, she'd been alone. Her family was gone, her friends were gone, too, and she needed someone, at least one, in her life. Now, she had someone, and he seemed like that perfect, fun, sarcastic, douche-bag, but great-guy friend! The feelings were there, but her conscience was strangely quiet under the circumstances.

 _I know it's 'wrong', but… I need this._

She paused for a moment, seeing the heat behind his burning eyes darken and flare with red streaks. She contemplated the scenario.

 _Maybe I misinterpreted his actions? Maybe I'm just a moron who is trying to read into something that isn't there? I mean, I've already proven that I'm…_

All doubt of his intent was washed away when he closed the last bit of distance between them. The velvety touch caressed her bottom lip, and she moaned gratefully as she allowed his tongue to explore the contours of her mouth once again. It didn't stay that way long before they pulled themselves together as tightly as two people could and deepened the kiss, their mouths working almost frantically against each other.

When his lips brushed over hers, she awed by how soft they were. It was like satin against the tender flesh of her mouth as he moved back and forth with feather-light strokes. Those tortuously teasing ministrations turned what was a flickering flame into a blazing fire almost instantly, and instinct drove her to deepen the contact between them; physically and emotionally. He obliged her immediately as one of his arms snaked around her body while she moved her hands from the sides of his face to wrap around his neck. One of her hands threaded its way into his impossibly thick mane of ebony hair. She let her fingers play through the supple strands, marveling at the feel and texture, wondering how it stands against gravity when it's so pliable in her hand.

At the same moment that she decided to use her grip on his neck to twist herself onto her knees, she felt both of his hands circle her waist and picked her up. Their mouths pulled apart, and she instinctively moved her hands to his biceps to brace herself even though, logically, she knew it was completely unnecessary. The blazing fire in the inky-red depths of his eyes sent a riveting shiver down her spine.

 _There's so much there; pain, longing, need, passion, desire…_

It was all forgotten as Garth resumed where they left off moments earlier, one artistically-chiseled arm capturing her and pulling her against his chest while the other hand found the back of her head, crushing their lips together for the millionth time this evening. She reacted to his sudden fervor with an intensity she had forgotten she could even possess. This kiss was much deeper, much bolder, and left her completely breathless, boneless and mindless; as though she were a ragdoll. She ran her palms along the rock-hard muscles encased in heated flesh that lied beneath it. She registered it only after her fingernail grazes a nipple, and he moaned quietly, but roughly in the back of his throat, sending a slight vibration into their joined mouths. Of course, now that she knew, she'd make damn sure to do it again a little harder.

 _Good God, help me!_

Garth relinquished her mouth with a deep growl before returning the favor.

 _Whoever decided that 'payback's a bitch' has never been in this situation, that's for damned sure!_

When his fingers found her already aroused nub through the thickness of sweat and heat, she bit her lip hard; it was all she could do not to gouge out a nice-sized chunk of his chest and shoulder where her hands were as every muscle in her body tensed again. Her head seemed to fall back of its own accord, and before she could pick it up again, his hair was tickling she cheek and forehead as all of the wondrously talented tools of his mouth were playing havoc along her jaw line; her neck falling victim right after. Every kiss, lick and nip went straight to her stomach as the familiar, yet newly-founded sensations sent little tendrils of electricity through her limbs, draining every ounce of strength from them.

Every inch of her skin cried out in protest at the sudden lack of contact from him abruptly sitting up and away from her sweat-glistened skin.

 _Time to change that… It's my turn!_

She grabbed onto his shoulders to feel his body pressed against hers again, and she grinded her pelvis down over the throbbing organ that had been brushing against her for a while now. His fearsome eyes closed tightly as he threw his head back, moaning her name breathlessly as his fingers dug into her hips, pulling her even harder onto his answering thrust.

Her mind shut down as his blessed mouth works furiously against her flesh, and she squirmed helplessly against him. He was trying desperately to get her as 'worked-up' and 'over the edge' as possible. Then, she felt his fingers run an agonizing trail up her inner thigh until it came into contact with the most sensitive part of her world. She cried out; every iota of her body being sent into the oblivion of almost painful wanting need to be fulfilled… completely.

He leaned down to claim her lips hungrily again as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, but the kiss lasted no more than a few quick seconds before he drew back. They were both panting and heaving against each other from the intensity of the heated need amongst the room. Marissa's eyes fell closed in preparation for what she'd longed for since the first hint he gave her that he'd probably be great in bed; but… it doesn't come.

When she did brave a glance, her eyes locked onto his, and she instantly saw why he was waiting.

 _Jesus Christ, no man alive on Earth in our situation would hesitate now… yet, he is…!_

His gaze was clouded with so much running through his mind, she literally had to study it for a moment to catch the emotions that were running rampant through the scorching crimson orbs; most of all though, he was uncertain. She didn't completely understand why, but she wasn't going to be waiting any fucking longer.

 _If he doesn't do something 'right now', my brain is going to fucking explode!_

She hooked her ankles together at the base of his spine and drew his length into her entrance; sleek and wet, in one, fluid motion that simultaneously forced an animalistic howl from his throat and a ragged scream from her own. He forced himself to stop her from pushing him any further; he was half way there, half way! His eyes were wide as ever and his canines bore sharply and pearled in whiteness and cleanliness. He took a quick moment to just breathe before slowly continuing. He lost himself in the heat of that very moment to the point of falling from his perched hands to barely holding himself up on his elbows above her. That motion Marissa drove upon him was all the convincing he needed apparently to go all the way and 'full out' with her as his burning gaze peeked out from under his tightly drawn brow to bore into her eyes.

At that moment, Marissa was about to make an attempted, snarky comment on how demented he looked, but he quickly stole her breath away in the most passionate embrace she'd ever experienced as he drew back. Everything became a blur as he drove forward again, filling her more completely than before!

Just when she thought it couldn't get any better; with her body beginning to tremble in preparation of her so-soon release, he drew his face back and pulled out completely. She groaned in protest only to have a downright evil chuckle greet her ears as he perches her weak legs over his shoulders with no trouble.

Thank God she didn't take a deep breath at that moment, or else the whole world and probably further would have been able to hear her scream when his straining manhood buried itself within her even deeper than before. All thought ceased and they both seemed to go on 'autopilot' as their bodies thrust and buck into each other in a primal dance of ecstasy. He buried his face down and into the nook of her neck while she held onto his back like a lifeline; her fingers raking over his slick skin and drawing blood in several places. Marissa gasped at the immediate feeling of wet fur caressing around her thigh; his tail was damp with sweat and just made the moment of sensations all the more hot, yet weird.

Compounding Garth's deep strokes with fingers that once again cupped her breast and firmly pulled against the pert nub; the barrier shattered, sending her into mind-numbing waves of incomprehensible pleasure as the world dissolved around her and she shouted his name at the top of her lungs. She was vaguely aware of Garth's choked cry a moment later as his warm essence poured into her; his entire body jerked wildly as he bit his lip to the point of drawing blood to continue moving within her, so that way, he could draw and ride out both of their climaxes for as long as possible.

His tail tightened around her thigh, twitching and squeezing on her skin. They laid there for a solid two minutes just breathing heavily onto either other. Finally, Garth moved to her side slowly and collapsed onto his back, using what seemed to be the last of his strength to draw her from her spot on the mattress to lie in the nook of his side and arm. It had taken every ounce of willpower Garth had to not bite Marissa and that was probably the hardest thing he'd had to do in the last seventy years of his life.

The mindless cloud that was her blown-away mind faintly registered a sluggish movement beside her and the feeling of something covering her naked body a second later. Then, the soft, lulling sound of his contented purr surrounded them, and she succumbed to her body's demand to shut down as her eyes slowly fell back and closed and she dropped into that dark oblivion of the afterglow.

v

"Your shirt smells good…"

Garth's now onyx again eye peeked open and down to her as she lay next to him with his sweat-stanched shirt in her hands. He chuckled huskily, rubbing his hand along her side. She turned towards him so he could rub her back instead. He laughed for that being the first thing to come out of her mouth after they did what they did. Garth breathed heavily, bringing his free hand up to rub his eyes sorely. He was more exhausted than he'd ever been in a very long time. Of course, Garth was no stranger to sex, but he wasn't like the average Saiyan, craving it constantly, if anything, it was always the furthest thing from his mind almost always. That would certainly change now that he was with Marissa. He groaned quietly while adjusting his shoulders. He stared weakly at the ceiling with the woman he was sure he was now completely in love with lay at his side in the golden glow of the aftermath of love-making. The air in the room was thick and heavy with sex. He loved that smell.

"He-he; you don't smell half bad yourself…"

She grinned and jabbed him in the side with her knuckle.

"Douche…"

"He-he; what; it was a compliment!?"

She smiled and moved further up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder to be even more comfortable.

"I know…"

Garth grinned to himself, slowly closing his eyes.

"Well, then you're just being a bitch now; calling me names and shit… and after what I did for you… Ugh, ungrateful…!"

He spoke roughly, but with that deep, richness to his groggy voice. Marissa giggled breathily at his remark.

"Hey…!"

Marissa wanted to punch him in the gut, even just playfully, but she was way too exhausted to even lift her own arms. Garth held her close, wrapping his tail around her waist, sighing heavily before the two slowly drifted off completely; leaving the rest of the world behind them, for nightfall had just arrived.

v

Marissa waited from across the street as Garth ran over to the lit machine like a child, just laughing at his behavior. She looked at her watch and it read 10:17 PM. They left her house about three hours ago and were still running around the city like a couple of kids. She figured that they were going to be heading back, probably as soon as Garth got his stupid chocolate bar. She'd never felt better than at that moment for some reason; the feeling of being loved and cared for while loving and caring for someone as well. Ever since their fun they had together, she's felt as though, she could die tomorrow, and she'd still be the happiest person in the entire world.

Suddenly, she heard something; the sound of shuffling feet on pavement. The atmosphere around her changed and felt darker and immediately unsafe to be standing in. The sound had come from behind her. She whipped around only to have the rough hand of a stranger grab her face, covering her mouth completely. She screamed into the hand and began to panic. There were three figures and all of them were very obviously Saiyans. They were all huge guys, with messy, black hair… and they all had tails.

 _Yep, Saiyans!_

She closed her eyes and screamed as loud as she could, trying frantically to break free. They chuckled at her struggles and the one holding her began to feel his free hand down her body, while the others held her arms. Garth kicked the machine in a small fit of rage when his candy bar wouldn't come out after putting in his money that he'd gotten from Marissa.

"Damn it… Hey, Marissa, how do you…?"

He trailed off; for he turned slightly and saw the horror on Marissa's face. The inevitable; she was being attacked, and he hadn't even left her side for more than a minute. His eyes immediately focused through the dark to see three Saiyans grouping and grabbing at her, attempting to pull her behind the building. Suddenly, everything went white.

v

Garth didn't remember anything that happened after that moment, but he screamed a glass-shattering roar, cracking the pavement and walls of the buildings around him from the immense amount of force. He then charged at them lightning fast; eyes blazed white and bright. Marissa was immediately dropped to the sidewalk and when she looked up, blood sprayed across her face. Garth's fist went straight through the Saiyans chest, killing him instantly. Marissa stared in complete disbelief and fear. Garth torn his gaze to the other two who attempted to fight back, but failed miserably when, within seconds were torn to shreds. Garth ripped them apart, limb from limb. Claws and fangs were bared and he looked like a true monster. Marissa's eyes watered as she shook in place, collapsing into herself on the ground, surrounded by the blood of the three men he just killed. Garth's teeth were clenched into the throat of the third Saiyan when he stopped everything to the sound of Marissa crying. He dropped the lifeless body and turned around to see her, curled up against the wall of the building, scared beyond recognition. He quickly paced towards her before something unexpected of him happened.

"Stay away from me…"

Her voice was broken and quiet, but he heard it and stopped. He stared down at her; frozen and not knowing what to do or say. He began to shake with uneasiness and fear that Marissa now hated him for what he did. She cried and looked up at the monster she didn't know just moments ago. She slowly stood, wiping her eyes and the blood from her face.

"M-Marissa, please… I… I didn't mean…"

"No… Stay away from me!"

She immediately ran away and down the street. Garth didn't move as he watched her go. She ran about two blocks until she found a park bench to rest on with a street light looming dimly overhead. She sat and cried for what felt like an eternity. She was so frightened and didn't know what to do.

 _Should I go back? Should I tell him to never come near me again? What should I do?_

v

Garth approached a river where he walked into it and dove underneath. When he came up, all the blood that was all over him was now washed off. He walked out and pulled his drenched shirt off and rang it out so it'd be dry. Tears ran down his cheeks and he quickly and angrily wiped them away, not wanting to show weakness to her, or to anyone who may be watching him from a far. He continued walking in the direction that Marissa had run off in.

When he was back in the dark street, he could see Marissa hunched over on the bench with her face in her hands. He walked slowly, not wanting the startle her at all. She glanced up slightly to see out the corner of her eye. Garth was walking towards her. He stopped about ten feet away, just watching her. He then began to walk again and once he was right next to her, he gently placed down the shirt next to her on the bench and then quietly spoke,

"Here… Something to remember me by… I'm going to leave you alone now… I'm sorry…"

He slowly began to continue walking away. Marissa slowly wiped her eyes and picked the shirt up.

"Garth…"

He stopped the second he heard her voice, slowly turning around and taking small steps back.

"Yes…?"

She looked up with puffy eyes and mumbled the words,

"I want to go home…"

Garth slowly came towards her and gently put a hand out. She clasped the shirt tight in one hand as the other slowly and hesitantly reached for his. He pulled her to her feet and immediately hugged her. She didn't really hug back, but she did stay close, pressing her face into his shoulder. She still felt safe with him but didn't understand why. She didn't like or particularly trust many men, so why of all people should she trust this monster?

 _…Maybe because he didn't kill me, maybe because he protected me, maybe because he liked me… maybe because he loved me… maybe because he 'loves' me…_

That's when it all kind of hit her. She didn't say or mention it at all, though. Garth slowly reached down to pick her up, gently cradling her in his powerful and stressed arms and began to fly up into the air.

v

When they arrived at Marissa's house, Garth set her down gently. Before he let her go completely, though, he whispered the words that Marissa had been wanting to hear, but had also feared him saying,

"I love you…"

He let her go. When she turned around to talk to him, though, he was already gone. She watched the torn curtains gently blow in the nighttime breeze. The small glow of a Saiyan flying through the sky and off into the distance was all she saw.

 _He's… gone…_

She felt so alone all of a sudden. She went and curled up in her bed, never wanting to come out of it again. She could smell the faint smell of him on the mattress. This day was suppose to be wonderful and fun, but just turned to shit the second she was touched by another… or three others; nevertheless, she was now alone because of it. Tears burned in her eyes as she slowly drifted off.


	23. Chapter 23: Broken

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Broken

v

I hurt. I hurt in ways that I had never imagined possible, and in ways that I never thought I would hurt again. The pain was physical, mental, emotional, and even spiritual; the physical pain, although bordering on unbearable, was easier to bear than the mental, emotional and spiritual anguish which I was struggling to wade through. I couldn't stop thinking about what Kakarot had done to me, and the more I thought about it the harder I cried and the worse I felt. What they all did to me… Vegeta, Gogeta, Vegito… Kakarot. Thank God and almighty that Vegeta didn't get anyone else involved.

I had cried for hours, cried until I'd been physically sick, cried until my tears ran out and my mind went numb and still I'd cried some more. Vegeta had taken charge; bathed me, held me, taken me to bed and tried to comfort me the only way he knew how, but for the first time I hadn't responded to him; it had only brought more tears. He had left soon after, driven away by the tears he didn't understand and couldn't stop, and I hadn't cared. I hadn't even noticed. I didn't see anything except the film in my mind that replayed what Kakarot had done to me; it replayed over and over and over. I couldn't care less what Vegito and Gogeta did to me; it was what Kakarot did that shattered my spirit. I wanted to scream for it to stop, but my tears had stolen my voice, so I cried dry tears instead and hugged my pillow tightly.

Now, many, many hours later, the tears had finally gone and I lay in the bed; exhausted. I tried not to think about what they'd done to me, but I couldn't help it, so I focused on all of the little things in greater detail. This helped to take my mind off the bigger picture. The way Kakarot's hand had felt over my mouth; his palm rough and callused from battling, from killing, from fighting for so long, how soft the carpet fibers had felt under my body, the way Vegeta's eyes had gleamed from the darkness as he'd watched us; like a cat's eyes gleaming in a dark alleyway.

 _Bastard, Bastard! BASTARD!_

I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes even tighter. I wouldn't think about it. I couldn't stand to think about it. Right now I needed to be safe and clean and warm and to not think about Kakarot or Vegeta and what they'd done. I would think about them tomorrow or the day after or maybe the day after that.

I knew I wasn't thinking clearly and knew that I was still in shock, but there was nothing I could do. I'd asked Vegeta earlier, while he'd begun bathing me, if I could go to the medical bay, but he had shaken his head. He'd told me that I had to suffer through the after effects of my punishment and that it was the only way I would learn not to disobey him again.

 _My… My punishment…? He'd kissed me while Kakarot raped me… How much crueler could this get?! What a monster! No! I can't think about that yet… rape… them… punishment… those monsters. I just can't…!_

It was too much too soon; too much to have to take in and process, especially when I was already so full of rage and hate and hurt and shock and embarrassment. How could they do this to me? I had nothing while they had everything. I was small; pathetically weak by their standards and had only ever been used by every single person around me; so how could they do this to me? Every time I started to feel secure or started to think that maybe I was more than just a thing, someone would remind me of how pathetic my existence really was.

 _How can they do this to me?! How?! How?! Why…?!_

v

Kakarot slammed his empty glass down on the bar with more force than necessary, shattering it and sending a spray of glass over the people around him. There was a murmur of anger, but no one spoke up or confronted him. It was clear by his elevated power level, aggressive manner and tightly clenched features that this was a man who needed to be left alone.

It had been a night and a day since he'd fallen for Vegeta's little scheme and had hurt me, and he had seen and heard nothing of either I or Vegeta since. He had been reassigned to a different platoon of guards for the week, who had informed him that they were expecting to receive new orders any day that would see them guarding transport ships for supplies and goods. Kakarot wasn't surprised. He had fully expected to be sent as far from the Royal palace as possible; practically to the other side of the capital. The message from Vegeta had been more than clear; he wasn't wanted or needed anymore.

Kakarot gestured for another drink and gulped it down quickly, savoring the raw burning feeling as the liquid slid down his throat like acid. If he was completely honest with himself, the only reason he was still hanging around on Planet Vegeta was because he was desperately hoping to see me one last time and beg for my forgiveness; not that he expected me to forgive him, but he needed for me to know how sorry he was.

He slammed his empty glass down again and motioned for yet another drink. The alcohol helped dull the feelings (considering most hard liquors on Planet Vegeta were about three times stronger than even the most powerful on Earth); these were feelings which he'd never felt in his entire life and which he'd never had to cope with before today; he felt guilty, too guilty. Dizzy with misshapen memories and images, he stumbled from his stool as he stood from the bar. He slammed down cash onto the counter to pay for the drinks, not caring about getting the change back, and turned his back on the bartender. Another solider offered to help the tall Saiyan Elite, but he angrily declined, pushing the man away and stormed out, stumbling over his own two feet. He hobbled his way home; back to his house.

When he arrived he closed the door and fell to the floor. Puking his guts up, weeping a little, not due to the amount of alcohol he consumed, but because he was miserably depressed with himself and just felt like dying for what he had done to me. His mind was a haze; trying to rid himself of the terrible memories and hatred seemed impossible; everything started to come back; all the bad, all the ugly, all the hatred towards Vegeta. Why was he so evil?!

 _I hurt the woman who I never should have even become involved with. The woman I should have left alone; the Prince's woman… but… I… I think I'm in love with her… Fuck, what am I thinking?!_

He hadn't been able to help it. He really hadn't. Something about me had attracted him immensely and he hadn't been able to keep away or stop himself from acting on his baser impulses. He wanted to get closer to me, to be more than a friend; he wanted to be my mate. It was his own damn fault; he'd arrogantly assumed he'd be able to stay in control, to move me around like a pawn in a game of chess, but he'd been stupid; stupid and blind. He thought that if we just snuck around like a couple of teenagers, nothing bad would happen, and Vegeta would never find out. He was a true idiot for thinking that. He couldn't have betrayed my trust, he knew that now. Being the human I was; that weak, little kitten with sky blue eyes he loved so dearly, had somehow cast a spell on him, on Vegeta, on the human Nathan I was first with. He loved me, and it was driving him mad. He loved me, he craved me, and he hated the way I made him feel. He'd never felt anything for anyone before, but he felt for me. Yes, he felt for me; the strongest Saiyan Elite soldier and warrior, thief and manipulative trickster, mercenary and murderer… felt for… me.

v

It had been two days since Vegeta had had me punished, and Vegeta was finally starting to worry. Every time he came to see me and check up on me after meetings or small missions that only took an hour's time at best, I seemed a little bit less; as though my life was slowly slipping away bit by bit, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. I wouldn't speak to him, I wouldn't respond to his touch, I wouldn't even look at him; I just lay in his bed and fucking cried. He'd tried threatening me, he'd tried ordering me and he'd tried seducing me every way he knew how, but all I did was look at him with haunted eyes that were empty, cold and shallow. It was as though I had fallen out of synch with the world, with everyone around me; as though I was a second slow in my reactions to everything. I wasn't even human anymore.

v

Vegeta stared at the ceiling counting every, little crack as he'd done repeatedly each night that week. He forced himself to lie in bed but refused to relax. If he did, he might sleep. Sleep meant the nightmares would return. His dreams manipulated him; refusing to allow his mind to rest, but he was powerless against them.

 _How do you fight something untouchable; something that drives piercing stakes of fear, dread, and helplessness into your soul? It's impossible…_

Vegeta was determined to lie awake every night until he found a way to defeat the dreams, or the dreams finally defeated him. He got up and out of the bed, beginning to pace the room. He paced quicker and quicker, trying to comprehend all his thoughts.

"Damn that woman…!"

Vegeta collapsed to his knees and held his head in his hands to keep the room from spinning. He gritted his teeth and clenched his knuckles. He turned and stared at my lifeless-looking being in the bed.

"It's for your own good, so just lie there… and stay there."

His voice sounded distant through the fog of impending sleep. Vegeta attempted to get to his feet, but fell flat on the floor, sinking quickly into unconsciousness. Vague shapes formed behind his eyelids, focusing more and more into sharp, horribly familiar figures.

v

An hour later, Vegeta paced the floor, determined never to sleep again. The unexpected betrayal of the woman stung more than he cared to admit. At first he was angry. The urge to blow the entire house to atoms was nearly overpowering. He powered up an energy ball but something made him stop. He tried to convince himself it was just because he needed the old man's technology for training, but he knew that wasn't the truth. He had grown accustomed to being served and attended for a change. Should he stay if she could possibly make him endure that nightmare torture again?

 _You're worthless, Vegeta…_

He gritted his teeth harder.

 _You'll never catch up to us._

He clenched his fists hard enough to make the palms of his hands bleed from his sharpened nails.

 _You're so weak._

He growled under his breath aggressively.

 _You'll never become a Super Saiyan._

"No! You're wrong! I am not weak! I am the Prince of all Saiyans! An Elite warrior! I will possess this power if it's the last thing I ever do!"

 _You're nothing._

"No…"

 _You're useless._

"Stop it…"

 _You're weak._

"Stop…!"

 _You're pitiful._

"No! I refuse to listen to you anymore! You're just figments of my imagination, so you have no power over me."

 _I know you can't do it… Hurt her anymore? You can't…_

"I'm not listening to you anymore… I'm not listening to you!"

His teeth clenched tightly and his hands ripped up through his hair. He growled angrily, mumbling insults and rage-filled sentences to himself. I lay in the other part of the room, silent and motionless, staring blankly into space. I never even knew he was in the same room for a long while.

v

I was in total shock, I was numb and I couldn't feel properly. He knew all these things because he'd seen them in his women before and after a particularly rough night, but he also knew that I should have been recovering by now. It had been almost a week now since then; I should have snapped out of it and been angry at him, been furious with him, been even a little bit closer to being myself instead of just being a pretty dark haired doll that just lay on the bed and looked at him blankly and cried every day and every night.

Vegeta rubbed a gloved hand over his tired eyes and sighed. He'd been getting very little sleep, worrying too much about me. He was such a fool. He'd been up for over fifty-seven hours with no sleep at all, watching me and nothing more. I had come out of my shell only twice in the past week. The first time was to ask to go to the medical bay, a request he had declined. The second time had been the night before, when I had asked him two questions:

'Why…?' and 'Why Kakarot…?'

He should have lied. He should have said something to make me think better of him; instead he'd still been angry at me and he'd told me a version of the truth,

"…because I didn't like the way you looked at him, and I didn't like the way he looked at you."

He had been playing with a lock of my black hair as he'd spoken, and he had been struggling to keep his voice emotionless instead of letting even a trace of the rabid jealous show through. Because that was the real reason why he had made Kakarot rape me; he didn't know if we'd fucked each other before then, but the way we'd looked at each other had been enough to make him furiously jealous. I had smiled at Kakarot in a way I'd never smiled at him; and he hadn't been able to stand it. After he'd spoken, I had opened my eyes tearfully and half-sobbed, half-choked another few words.

"Did… you make him… do that… to me? Did you… force him?"

More tears had begun to form in my eyes and Vegeta had been irritated by them more than my question.

"No."

He'd let the lock of hair slip from his fingers and he had taken great pleasure in seeing the hurt in my eyes.

"I asked him if he wanted to and he said 'yes'."

He smirked down at my shocked face and felt a coil of lust work through his body as he remembered watching Kakarot hurt me.

"I wouldn't normally have let another man touch my woman, let alone three others, but you needed to be punished in a way that would make you think twice about ever humiliating me ever again."

He had paused and then spoke the words he now regretted saying, words he had spoken partly because he was still angry at me and partly because he wanted to make me pay for staring, talking, and engaging with another man; Kakarot.

"Besides, you're only a whore and it was fun watching Kakarot fuck you while you screamed; not to mention the finale with Vegito and Gogeta…"

I had stared at him in silence for a few moments before I'd said the words which were now haunting him.

"How can I love someone like you…?"

It was the look of revulsion on my face and the tone of hurt that bothered him the most, it bothered him even more than the fact that I'd gone quiet after that and hadn't spoken to him since. He shouldn't care that I wasn't speaking to him, just like he shouldn't care that I wasn't eating or drinking or leaving the room, but he did care. More than that; he was worried because deep down inside of him he was starting to suspect what he'd done. I'd fallen so low, I couldn't get up. I'd fallen off the deep end of the pool and couldn't swim back up for air. I'd fallen from the plane with no parachute to save my life. I'd fallen down completely and couldn't get back up. I was dead inside.

 _He's broken me, and he doesn't have a clue how to fix me._

I lay in the soothing warm bath amongst the bubbles and listened to my own heart beat. It was strange how it was still beating even after all this time, even after everything that had been done to me, it just kept on beating. I should have died multiples times over the past few weeks and this whole sick charade should have ended. Sadly, though, I was still here. Probably not for long, but I wouldn't be the one to take my own life. No, I would let my heart beat for as long as it could before it finally went silent. The best I could hope for was that I could take a few of the people who'd hurt me down with me to Hell!

I stared at the ceiling, embracing the silence and the stillness of the room and tried to remember any reason why, other than revenge, I should bother keeping my head above the water and continue taking one breath after another. I felt the hate in me glow a little stronger at the thought of Vegeta; I had loved him despite all the terrible things he had done to me, and still he had to hurt me more. It wasn't enough to have me under his control; he had to degrade and humiliate me, too. He'd pushed me until he'd broken me, and when the stupid bastard found he couldn't put the shattered pieces of my heart and soul back together again to make his special, little sex-slave toy work, he'd called in every specialist and doctor he could, but they hadn't been able to help me. After all, a patient had to want to get better in order to heal, and I didn't want to get better. I didn't want to do anything except vanish into nothingness. I wanted to die.

So, I had ignored them all and had just concentrated on that small flickering ball of hate inside of me. I was slowly mending myself in my own way; using hate and bitterness to fill the cracks that Vegeta and Kakarot had left inside of me.

 _Kakarot…_

It still hurt to think about what he'd done. I'd trusted him even more than I'd trusted Vegeta and he'd betrayed me, or so Vegeta had led me to believe. I didn't know what to believe anymore. The minutes after he'd raped me were mostly a blur to me, but I was certain that Kakarot had looked horrified when he'd seen how traumatized I was when I finally came to, tied up on the bed. Had Vegeta lied to me, or was Kakarot just that good of an actor? Good God, how could I trust my own judgment and my own eyes?

They were both as bad as each other and the only thing that kept me going was the faint hope that somehow I would be able to hurt all of them and finally go home someday, maybe. Every single one of the bastards that had hurt me would somehow be made to pay and suffer greatly! As I lay there, the burning hate inside of me flickered even brighter and I sank further into the bubbly water, allowing myself to relax and imagine a world in which I somehow did manage to make those bastards pay.

v

The door to the bathroom opened and I instantly tensed up and determinedly kept my gaze up at the ceiling, reminding myself that no matter whom it was in the room, I wasn't going to respond to them in any way.

Kakarot glared at Vegeta, who was already in the bathroom with me. He had been watching me for several minutes and I hadn't even acknowledged that he was even there; he was fighting with every ounce of his being not to say or do anything stupid; like hit him, or maybe throw in his face that his little plan to keep me and himself apart had come a little too late.

 _Too late, asshole! I already fucked your woman; and she LOVED it!_

With those unspoken words echoing in his head, Kakarot managed to school his features into something approximating respect. He knew they were untrue considering he hadn't fucked me before that night; but nevertheless, he was willing to lie just to get under the Prince's skin. He could act the part, if nothing else; he could act like he was fine with what happened. Vegeta was staring at him with an expression that Kakarot couldn't quite place. The Prince didn't look pleased to see him exactly, but he did almost look relived. He looked like a man that was having a crisis, and it pleased Kakarot to no end to see him dealing with emotions he'd probably never faced before.

The fear that I'd worked so hard on controlling welled up like a tsunami, threatening to sweep me away. Whimpering like a frightened child, I slid down the bathroom wall and closed my eyes tightly, my hands pressed over my ears as tried desperately to block everything out again. I felt hands on me and I screamed, trying frantically to pull away from the grip that, although gentle, was far stronger than I was.

Vegeta immediately backed off, frustrated and pissed off that he couldn't do anything. Kakarot stood still, frozen; what had he done?

"I'm afraid that I may have pushed her too far the other night…"

Vegeta paused and made sure that Kakarot was listening to him before he continued.

"Is that why you asked me to come back…?"

"She hasn't been the same since her punishment and there doesn't seem to be anything that I can do to make her… happy."

Vegeta spoke out, as calmly as he could, ignoring Kakarot's question.

 _Well, no fucking shit, asshole! YOU TRICKED ME INTO RAPING HER AND YOU KNEW I COULDN'T STOP ONCE STARTED! OF COURSE SHE'S GOING TO BE PRETTY FUCKED UP! To be totally honest, Vegeta… she was already messed up before you… I sensed that!_

Kakarot thought calmly to himself; Vegeta paused again and gritted his teeth in frustration.

"I've deduced that if there isn't anything I can do to make her better, than I mustn't be the problem. Therefore, you're the problem and I need you to make things right again."

The taller Saiyan didn't respond for several moments and used the time to calm his racing heart before he responded to Vegeta. He didn't want the Prince to know just how much I had come to mean to him, even though it was obvious that Vegeta knew that he was attracted to me at the very least.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She won't talk to anyone, she won't eat, she won't move… she doesn't fucking do anything."

Vegeta slammed a fist down on the counter top behind him, his aura beginning to glow around him as his frustration got the better of him.

"One of the last things she asked me was if I'd made you hurt her, so obviously you're on her mind."

The Prince glared at him again and Kakarot again saw the burning jealousy boiling just underneath the surface. Kakarot raised his hands in what he hoped was a placating gesture.

"I'll talk to her if you think that will help."

"Oh, I'm not just going to let you talk to her. I'll let her do whatever the fuck she likes with you if it'll make her feel better; if she wants you to hurt, than you'll be hurt. If she wants you dead, then I'll kill you myself."

Vegeta's eyes glittered with obvious relish at those thoughts, and Kakarot made himself focus on the thought that if I suspected that it was Vegeta had set everything up than maybe I would forgive him. It had been Vegeta's idea after all; of course, I might be hurt enough to want him dead. He cared about me; he cared about me a lot, but enough to die for me, right…?

He also doubted if I would actually want to kill him. He was much more concerned with how he could manage to get me alone and say the things he needed to say without his lordship overhearing them. One way or another, he was going to have to work out a way to speak to me without Vegeta interfering, and the gods knew that Vegeta wasn't going to willingly leave them alone; unless of course, that that was what I wanted.

For the first time in several days, Kakarot smiled.

"I can apologize to Taylor… but, it'll have to be in private… Please…"

At the word 'apologize', I switched my attention from Vegeta to Kakarot, my eyes abruptly confused and bruised, and angry. In that one haunting look, Kakarot saw how much damage he'd caused me and he felt the unfamiliar ache of remorse slide through him. Gods, he was a fool! To spend his whole life free of any emotional attachments only to develop feelings for a weak, little human was ridiculous. If Vegeta was ever right about anything at any point in his life, it was that Kakarot really was the world's biggest idiot. Vegeta snorted at his suggestion, interrupting his thoughts.

"Do you really think I'm going to leave you alone with…?"

"I want him to apologize."

This time it was my voice, hesitant and soft, that interrupted him. I looked at Vegeta with eyes that managed to be both pleading and determined at the same time and reached out a small hand to touch his leg as he knelt down next to me, his own dark eyes intense. I felt him go still under my touch and I curled my nails against him gently and earnestly.

"I don't want you in here while he does, though. Both of you in the same room… it… it makes me… nervous."

My breathy voice made things tighten low in his chest and momentarily Vegeta wondered whether I was deliberately manipulating him, but the memory of me curled up on his bed and sobbing like a broken doll chased the thought from his mind. For the first time in days, I was speaking and responding to him. Vegeta gave me a long hard look before he nodded once and straightened up, switching his attention to Kakarot and gave him a withering glare.

"If you need me, just speak up. I'll just be right outside the door."

With that he turned on his heel and stalked out, closed the door behind him. I swallowed nervously and bit my lip as I watched Vegeta leave the room. Although I hadn't been lying when I'd said that both of them in the room with me at the same time made me nervous, I was just as nervous to be alone with Kakarot, perhaps even more so. I couldn't help, but tremble at his closeness; the memory of what he'd done to me made my mouth run dry and my body shiver. I was terrified and exhilarated at the same time.

Kakarot had crossed boundaries that made him truly threatening; he was a predator with the potential to hurt and to force me to do anything he wanted because he was so much stronger than me. The thought should have scared me to death, but it didn't. It didn't because I also knew that Kakarot couldn't hurt me without Vegeta's say so or even if he wanted to. He would refuse to at this point. He didn't mean to the first time, so why would he do it again? Right now I could do anything to him and he wouldn't stop me, so why was I thinking about all the things he could do to me? More importantly, why did I find the thought so tantalizing? I knew he wouldn't. He loved me. He was my friend.

I made myself look Kakarot squarely in the face as I acknowledged privately to myself how absolutely messed-up I was as he walked in the bathroom quietly. This wasn't normal. A normal person didn't go from the depths of utter despair to feeling enough terror to shock me out of it, and then spring board from that into lust. It wasn't normal. I wasn't normal.

"I'm sorry."


	24. Chapter 24: The Apples Don't Fall Far

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

The Apples Don't Fall Far From The Trees

v

Kakarot spoke quietly, but forcefully, his eyes were like a magnetic as he caught and held my gaze.

"I know that saying sorry doesn't take back what I did and that it doesn't take the pain away, but I swear to you that Vegeta manipulated me into it. If I'd known what it would do to you, and what was even in store for that whole evening, I would never have forced myself on you in that way."

He paused and then continued quickly, obviously wanting to say as much as he could before Vegeta returned.

"I'm not expecting you to forgive me, but I had to let you know that I'm sorry for what I did to you."

I pushed strands of damp hair out of my eyes and smiled bitterly.

"I'm glad you're sorry, and it's nice to know that you got screwed over in your own way too. I guess I'm just not sure exactly which of you is the bigger monster. I mean, Vegeta may have manipulated you into it, but you still did it. You did it even when you could tell I was in agony and almost mindless with fear, Kakarot. What kind of a man does that?"

I let my distaste show in my eyes, but I didn't pull away from him when his hand tightened on my shoulder and he leant closer to me, his eyes angry.

"It's the kind of man that I am… Lady Taylor. I…"

"Please, Kakarot… just call me Taylor…"

Kakarot sighed,

"Sorry… Taylor, anyway… I'm a Saiyan mercenary, and that means that I've done things, horrible things that you couldn't possibly imagine. I've done them because I was ordered to and I've done them because I wanted to, and until I met you I didn't care who I hurt or who I killed. You were so beautiful and unique, desirable and trusting. A job was a job and money was money, though. You were the first person I'd ever met that I actually liked, and still do. I know I hurt you and that you probably won't ever forgive me, but I'm still sorry and sorry is something that I never thought I would be… after all the years and time that I've ruined for others I disliked or didn't care for…"

Kakarot pulled me closer to him, his eyes darting furtively to the door in case Vegeta walked in on us. I tried to stay angry, but it was hard. Kakarot was saying all the things that I wanted to hear and, despite my fear, or perhaps because of it, it was turning me on… again… at the most inappropriate times.

 _What is wrong with me?!_

Having a man as dangerous as him care for me was intoxicating enough, but knowing that he was admitting this to me when Vegeta was so close by to them was truly thrilling! My heart rate was speeding up again in a very different way. My mouth was dry and I could feel the familiar warmth beginning to spread inside of me again.

"You're a monster? Is that what you're saying?"

He sighed, looking down and away momentarily. He was truly ashamed of his actions. I let my grip on the towel I had wrapped around myself loosen and felt it slip to the floor around my kneeling form. The air was cool against my bare skin and I felt my nipples tighten as Kakarot glanced down at me with a dark look in his eyes that radiated a mixture of anger and need. God, he was scary and sexy as hell at the same time. Why, brain, why are you having these thoughts now of all times?!

"What if Vegeta comes in?"

Kakarot glanced at the door again and pulled back slightly, his voice low and urgent as he tried to ignore my nakedness.

"He'd kill us both if he saw this, Lady… uhh, I mean… Taylor. He was jealous enough to drive a huge fucking wedge between us when he thought we were getting 'too' friendly. Do you have any idea what he'd do to you if he saw this?"

I laughed softly and huskily,

"I don't care."

I paused and frowned slightly to myself, repeating the phrase again with a tone of surprise in my voice.

"You… don't care…?"

"I don't care…"

I flicked my sparkling, blue eyes at him.

"I'm frightened of him, Kakarot, but he's done the worst he can to me and I'm still alive. Besides which, Vegeta; he pisses me off more than anything, but… he also excites me in ways I still don't understand and I still don't know why…"

"He will kill you, you know. Sooner or later, he'll go too far with you…"

"Will he?"

I pulled back from the Saiyan and wrapped the towel back around me, looking thoughtful.

"I used to think so too, but now, I'm not so sure. I think Vegeta's a lot like you, you know…"

Kakarot glared at me from those words, but I continued before he could say anything about it.

"He's never really cared about anyone in his life before, but I think he cares about me to some extent, after all… not only was I the first human to ever lie in his bed alongside him, but… I was also the first one he ever mated with."

Kakarot's eyes went wide at the comment.

 _Wait, is that actually true?! No, it can't be!_

"In his own twisted way, of course. One of the guards the other day said that they thought that he was becoming too obsessed with me, but I think… I think it's almost more than that now…"

Kakarot ran a hand through his hair and looked at me in frustration.

"He'll never love you… Taylor… not… not like…"

"…not like you love her?"

v

Vegeta's amused voice surprised both of us and I paled as I wondered how much of our very private conversation he'd heard. He hadn't been there a moment ago, so more than likely he'd only just walked in then; or so I hoped. He was smiling at me in a way that was unexpectedly pleasant, especially considering the rather compromising position I was in with Kakarot.

Vegeta moved into the bathroom towards us, looking almost amused when Kakarot stood up and hovered protectively next to me. His gaze swept over both of us, but came to rest on me and he held a hand down to me, which I carefully took and allowed him to pull me to my feet. The feel of his hand on mine was enough to send shivers down my spine and I let him see my reaction to his proximity. Kakarot picked the towel up and handed it to me. I wrapped it back around me as Vegeta stared me straight in the eye and spoke,

"What I want to do right now is make sure that you're going to be okay. I didn't enjoy seeing you in that state and I need to make sure that you don't slip back into it again… Whatever it takes…"

There was energy to the Saiyan Prince that made everything I felt for him so intense that it almost hurt me.

"I want my woman, my mate… to be… perfect…"

I hated him with a passion after the things he did to me, but I loved the things he did with equal fervor; maybe it was my subconscious calling back to loving that bad-boy, rebellious man in Dragon Ball Z. Whatever it was, I felt a burning passion for him and Kakarot both alike. Whatever my face showed, it seemed to reassure the Saiyan Prince, and he gave me one of his dangerously attractive smiles.

"Are you scared of me, woman?"

Vegeta moved close to me and gently pulled me against him, the tone in his voice instantly sending my heartbeat skyrocketing again. His body was all hard muscle with not an inch of softness to him at all. There was so much command and strength contained in him, so much potential for violence and power, that made me shiver again and goose-bumps spread all over my body; making my skin tingle as if the collar were on a very low mode; pleasure, not pain.

"…because you should be scared of me. I enjoyed watching Kakarot take you, you know."

His breath tickled my skin and I trembled against him, almost forgetting about the other Saiyan behind me. Kakarot was standing frozen in his spot, hardly daring to move as he watched Vegeta seduce me with every word and every touch. He was spellbound as he watched the Prince manipulate my body with surprisingly gentle touches, but horrifically explicit words. He said things to me which most women would have gone into hysterics over, but I sighed and reacted as though he were talking dirty to me or something. Which, Kakarot surmised, he was. The atmosphere in the bathroom was electric and Kakarot knew that the fact that Vegeta was doing this in front of him was no accident. He wasn't sure what the Saiyan Prince was planning, but until he knew he wasn't going to say or do anything to break the spell that had fallen. Vegeta took another step closer to me and forced me to step backward until I bumped up against the hard wall of Kakarot's chest; to who was already against the wall. Both I and Kakarot stilled at the unexpected contact, but Vegeta didn't miss a beat and just bent his head and kissed me gently, his hands trailing down my arms and settling around my waist, letting me know that he wanted me to stay right where I was. Kakarot swallowed hard and loudly, nervous of whether or not he was supposed to do anything.

"Be honest, woman…"

He broke the almost chaste kissed and stepped closer to me, whispering into my ear as he looked beyond me and met Kakarot's nervous, but intense gaze,

"Are you attracted to Kakarot?"

"Yes."

I felt Kakarot tense up behind me, but I knew Vegeta knew anyway. He probably knew far more than either of us thought he did, but I wasn't dead yet, neither was Kakarot, so Vegeta was letting this play out for a reason; a very specific one, too, probably.

"Other than your punishment, have you fucked him before?"

His voice was still gentle, but his hands tightened ever so slightly around my waist. Unbeknownst to me, Vegeta was still holding Kakarot's gaze, amused as the mercenary struggled not to react to my soft body pressing against him with only a towel hiding my nakedness. Both of them could smell my scent, my arousal and knew that despite the danger in the line of questing, I was turned on by what was happening. I stayed silent and just trembled in his grip, aware that things were spiraling out of control, but unable to prevent my body from reacting. I wanted to say 'yes' and see what happened, even though it wouldn't have been true. Although, Vegeta and Kakarot had hurt me badly the last time, Vegeta had become jealous, so I stayed quiet and let myself stay in the moment with Vegeta's breath tickling my neck and Kakarot's body at my back. The truth and the lie stayed silent.

"Not going to answer that one, hmm?"

Vegeta sounded amused and bit my neck gently. I hissed in pleasure, grinding against Kakarot against my will and realizing dimly that my legs were so weak that Vegeta was now holding me up and keeping me pressed against the other Saiyan.

"Last question then; what do… you… want us… to do… to you?"

The use of the word 'us' sent shockwaves exploding up Kakarot, but Vegeta's eyes, which were still locked on his own, looked calm and determined. If this was Vegeta's way of apologizing to me, he was going further down a path that Kakarot had never expected him to; the Prince didn't share his toys unless there was a very, very good reason for it.

"I won't…"

Kakarot started to pull away and put some distance between himself and us, but my hand found his and held him still, even as Vegeta's gaze darkened and he commanded him with a look to stay right the fuck where he was.

"You will do whatever Taylor asks you to do, understand?"

His voice was still gentle, but the look in his eyes was anything but; thankfully, he quickly turned his attention back to my trembling body between them.

"Now, what do you want us to do to you, right… now…?"

He slowly slid his hand down from my waist and to the apex of my thighs. My breath hitched as his hand ducked under and found the hot, honeyed core of my being, gently rubbing his thumb in circles around the electric mound of nerves at my opening. The atmosphere thickened and tightened as I curled my legs up around Vegeta's waist and let my eyes flutter closed. Everything I cared about minutes ago… gone out the window. I didn't care. I was horny as fucking hell! I wanted to have sex! It'd felt like weeks since the last time I did! I wanted it! I needed it!

 _Fuck, please!_

"Tell me."

Vegeta slid two fingers deep inside of me, enjoying my loss of control.

"Ahh… P-Pl-Please… ahh…"

"Tell me what you want."

"I… I… I w-want you t-to f-fuck me… ahh, a-and then… I… I want K-Kakarot to f-fuck me… I… I want you both…!"

I jerked and shuddered as the desperate words were almost torn out of me by desire. For a moment, I didn't realize what I had even said! I hadn't ever felt this turned on in an extremely long time. Vegeta had never taken the time to play with me and seduce me; not anything like this anyways. I felt helpless between them, but it was a safe kind of helpless. I felt like I could trust them now; that they weren't going to try and hurt me. Vegeta was following my commands now and he wasn't going to push too hard or too far in case he damaged me again.

"You want us both to fuck you? And you want me first, and then Kakarot?"

Vegeta pulled back to look at me as my eyes slowly opened again, watching as my lust and need darkened the blue to a deeper more primitive shade; while his turned into a dark gold with desire and complete gluttony of my being.

"I think that is definitely 'do-able', isn't it Kakarot?"

Kakarot chuckled quietly before answering,

"Definitely…"

Kakarot said rather richly and low. He felt pinned not just by my small body, but by Vegeta's darkened, yet golden eyes as they flicked to back him. He could read the look in them as clearly as he could read a book: '…you promised to do whatever she asked… don't fuck this up…' He wasn't sure exactly how this situation had come about, and why Vegeta was suddenly okay with sharing me like some sex toy, but obviously I was right; in his own way, Vegeta cared and was trying to make things up to me. It was exhilarating having my body squirming and pressed up against his own body, knowing that I was turned on by both of them and that I wanted both of them to fuck me one after the other. The thought was exhilarating! Kakarot's body had already reacted to me grinding against him and he knew I could feel his cock pressed tightly against my back; hard, thick and throbbing. The thought of being there, holding me as Vegeta fucked me had an appeal that he had never considered before, but one which he was very turned on by and didn't exactly know why. It was strange, but, like me, he was discovering new fetishes he didn't even know he had. He expected us to move to the bedroom, but to his surprise Vegeta showed no signs of going anyway, perhaps he was reluctant to move in case it broke the magic which held me in its thrall.

"Kakarot…"

Vegeta command was soft and growling, and I shivered against him.

"Hold her arms and don't let her pull away from you."

"Yes, sir…"

Instantly, Kakarot caught my arms and twisted them behind my head, holding both of my wrists easily in one hand so that there was nothing separating our bodies, but his thin, black t-shirt and jeans (at least, that's what they were to me). He kept his grip hard enough that I couldn't pull away, but gentle enough that I wouldn't bruise from his treatment. His other hand snaked around my waist and kept me held tightly against him, allowing him to grind his erection even tighter against me. Meanwhile, in front of me, Vegeta's dark eyes burned with desire as he drank in the sight of me held tight and helpless in front of him. He moved closer and kissed me again, this time harder and deeper, feeding at my mouth as though he feared he'd never have the chance to do it again. His hands lightly danced over my body; caressing, stroking and tracing paths all over my still slightly bruised alabaster flesh; his digits felt exquisite against my frail flesh, making me squirm even more.

 _She's perfect, so perfect, and yet I'd come so close to losing this woman, all because I was jealous of that fucking idiot, Kakarot! How stupid can I be?!_

He kissed me again and again, each time with more hunger and more need and I answered his desire with my own.

 _She's so soft… Why haven't I ever truly noticed until now?! Why did I make her my mate?! Why?!_

The burning ball of hate was still flickering insidiously inside of me, but it was outshone by the even sicker lust that the two Saiyans had ignited in me; so different, but still, so alike in so many ways. I felt consumed by it; the heat and the passion and the desperate, desperate need I felt to have both of them take me and make me feel good. I loved Kakarot, but I loved the things Vegeta did.

 _Why can't fusion just be a thing here?! God, damn it!_

I struggled in Kakarot's grasp, loving the feel of him so aroused and pressing against me, but it was Vegeta that was claiming most of my attention. He looked like a demon in front of me; wild and furious and so completely fucking hot for me that he was willing to share me with another man; one I happened to really like, no, love. I think it was love. I loved that I could do that to him; make him break his own rules just to get me back to his side again. It was a little sadistic, but wasn't I always like that? I kind of was, even Nathan agreed with me on that! I whimpered, pleaded, ate at his mouth and let him see how much I wanted him to take me… and he did.

He wasn't gentle or careful, he wasn't even his normal controlled self; he was out of control for the first time in a very long time and enthralled by his desire for me. Clothes were a frustrating barrier; his training gear to be specific, so he removed them, piece by piece, as fast as he could, not caring or aware of Kakarot's heated gaze on him as he moved back in front of me, running his mouth and teeth down my collarbone, catching my nipples in his mouth to suck and bite at them while his hands stroked and squeezed every part of me that they could reach. He felt at fever pitch, and when he finally parted my legs and thrust himself hard inside my honeyed core. It was everything to be wanted and better.

 _She's so slick and warm, so tight and… p-per-perfect. We were made for each other; this fragile Earth creature and I…Why… Why me?! Fuck, I need her so badly! This feels so good!_

He fucked me hard and savagely; knowing that I loved it and knowing it was what I wanted. He both loved and hated that only I could do this to him and make him lose all sense of reason, but it felt so fucking perfect to take me like this after having come so close to losing me, emotionally… and physically. He was aware, distantly, that Kakarot was still behind me and supporting us both while he slammed into me over and over, and it was perfect to have him there holding me. He kissed me again, our tongues tangling as he breathed in my scent and he felt himself lose control again. He thrust deeply into me as he came, a primitive growl tickling from his throat as he tore his mouth from mine and sunk his teeth into the side of my neck; careful to leave teeth marks without breaking the skin.

Breathing hard and surprisingly shaky after taking me so hard and fast, Vegeta pulled back and drank in the sight of I still writhing with juices dripping from between my legs and held tight in Kakarot's grasp. My eyes were closed tightly and my body was pulsing with a desperate need for complete fulfillment, fulfillment which Vegeta had withheld from me, but which Kakarot would deliver. He could hear Kakarot's smoky, rich voice whispering in my ear that it would be his turn very soon now, that he'd soon be fucking me too and that I'd love it.

"Fuck her… Do it now!"

Vegeta roughly commanded as he wound his fist in my hair and pulled me out of Kakarot's grasp. He settled my small, trembling body against his own and watched as Kakarot took that final step towards us in the middle of the cool, but slightly steamy bathroom, looking dangerous and aroused. He didn't bother removing his clothes; he just freed his cock from his pants and was on us in an instant, turning both of us back towards the wall where he was, his bulky body slamming first Vegeta against the wall, and then I, tightly to his chest, pressing us all together. The show of strength was both impressive and controlled, and Vegeta quickly braced himself against the tiled wall, one hand still holding my hair and the other wrapped around my waist, keeping my arms pinned at my sides.

"Oh, God, oh, y-yes… yes!"

The words were practically mouthed they were so silent coming from me. My head had dropped back and was resting on Vegeta's shoulder as Kakarot positioned himself at my wet entrance and slid inside of me with delicious slowness. I was standing on my very tippy-toes as it all began again. His lovemaking wasn't as hard and fast as Vegeta's had been, but it was no less intense. He thrust into me deeply and slowly, ensuring I could feel every inch of him penetrating me. He spoke to me the entire time he fucked me, talking dirty to me and telling me all the other things he could do to me and make me do to him if he really wanted to.

"You like that… Tell me you like it!"

"I… I… like it!"

"Tell me you want more…"

"I… I want m-more… pl-please!"

He grinned wildly at my little, weak voice and chuckled as he continued going harder and picking up the pace just a little. The pleasure built up inside of me with each movement, waves of intense energy that started in my belly and spread through my entire body until I was rigid with need, pleading, crying and desperate for climax; and then, it came crashing over both of us at the same time and it was like being buried under a tsunami of tight, wet, pleasure, both I and Kakarot clinging and tense as our bodies were racked with sensations of ecstasy. Through it all, Vegeta held me tightly, and I could feel his power thrumming tightly behind me, a presence that was both reassuring and terrifying as another man brought me to climax, which is something he has only ever been able to do once, and Kakarot did it on the first… well… second try, but nevertheless, Vegeta had fucked me how many Goddamned times now?!

Then, it was over and Kakarot pulled away, disentangling himself from both I and Vegeta, ending that wonderful connection that I'd felt between the three of us. My feet found the floor gain and I gently pulled away from Vegeta and he let me go, his hands supporting me without holding me. I stumbled, though, and fell to my knees. Kakarot quickly kneeled and grabbed one of my arms, whispering,

"Hey, you okay?"

I nodded, breathing heavily. The two Saiyans looked at one another, wondering what to do with me. I fell to my side, tired and completely exhausted from the whole ordeal. Vegeta didn't want to move me, still in case it did something to trigger anything bad. Vegeta stepped away from the wall and grabbed some folded towels. Kakarot saw and gently lifted my bed so Vegeta could place them under me. I rested there, on the cool bathroom floor as the other two got up and began getting redressed.

"So… what happens now?"

Kakarot spoke first, his dark eyes moving from Vegeta to my small frame on the floor; a small, satisfied smirk on his mouth, but uncertainty in his eyes. For a moment neither of them spoke as I came back to Earth (or Planet Vegeta) after everything that just happened over the past hour. With a bang, I remembered that I wasn't in charge and that while I'd had both Vegeta and Kakarot in my power only moment ago, it was Vegeta who would ultimately decide what happened next; the Prince over both of us would be the one to choose. The silence stretched on for a moment longer and then Vegeta laughed, low and husky and some the tension eased out of the room.

"Now… we get breakfast."

He picked up the training shirt after having put his training pants back on and slowly slipped it on, far too casually considering the decision that he was about to make. He pulled his boots and armor on quietly. Kakarot straightened his clothes out. After the two of them were finally completely redressed, I was finally able to move on my own and slowly stood to get redressed and clean myself up. The feeling in the room was companionable, but all of us knew we were waiting for 'him' to voice 'his' decision. Vegeta already knew what he wanted to do, but trying to put it into words was slightly harder than just thinking it. He had never found the idea of sharing a woman attractive before, and he'd never seriously entertained allowing another man to come to bed with him… but, this kind of intense pleasure wasn't something that could be easily replicated or found again; especially given his intense dislike of sharing. The jealousy was there, but he was repressing it, and hard, too. He didn't especially 'like' Kakarot, but the man aroused a certain passion in both himself and I that was unique, and trusted him more than his own father. Also, considering that his father and Bardock, Kakarot's father of all people, had already tried to get with me; and one of them was closer to succeeding than the other. Vegeta put all his trust in Kakarot for the moment.

"Breakfast first,"

He repeated again slowly, and then added with a smug, sly grin across his face,

"…and then we find a bed and do this again."


	25. Chapter 25: The Point In No Return

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

The Point In No Return

v

Kakarot crossed the floor and made himself a drink at the bar and, sipped it; he moved to stand next to Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince ignored him and continued to stare out the window. It was an hour after breakfast, and I was in the bathroom getting myself all 'prettied up', I guess one could say. Kakarot supposed he was lucky to be allowed in the Prince's bedchamber at all, if it wasn't for business or to retrieve something for the Prince. He hadn't been sure if he was expected to return, or even should, but Vegeta hadn't said not to. He'd only said not to touch me without him there; a promising statement for a man who was renowned for his almost pathological jealousy.

"Kakarot…"

"Prince Vegeta…"

Kakarot wasn't sure exactly how to broach the subject of our threesome and how long he would be allowed to stay in the Royal suites with the two of us, but the subject wasn't going to go away just because he avoided it. He'd rather know where he stood.

"I was wondering why you're allowing me here… I was still kind of confused on that factor."

Kakarot took a sip of his drink and waited for the reply. Vegeta shifted next to him and it was all Kakarot could do to keep his eyes on the view out the window.

"…because it makes her happy to have both of us with her… for some odd reason, now… Ugh, women…"

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and turned to face him slightly, with a crooked smile that was there for a moment, but then disappeared again.

"…and because I enjoy watching you fuck her."

Kakarot almost choked on his drink when he took a sip at that moment, but thankfully didn't. He raised an eyebrow and faced the Prince,

"Umm… th-thank you… sir…"

Vegeta nodded with that half-grin forming on his lips. Kakarot became a little more serious for a moment.

"…and when you grow tired of sharing her…?"

Vegeta looked darkly into Kakarot's eyes, and lowly spoke,

"Then, you leave and you don't come back."

Vegeta reached over and took the drink from Kakarot's hands and, raising it to his mouth, drank the entire thing in one gulp. His dark eyes were serious, but Kakarot knew that deep down as long as I wanted him there with them, Vegeta would allow it.

"It really doesn't bother you to have another man with her…?"

Kakarot turned his back on the view and leaned against the window, crossing his arms, watching Vegeta curiously as he rolled the drinking glass between his fingers. Vegeta locked eyes with him and drew a deep breath, for an instant letting his guard down and losing his perpetually angry look.

"Like I said, I enjoyed watching you fuck her… all three times. Any other man would die."

Kakarot exhaled slowly, ignoring the whole 'all three times' part.

"What about Vegito and Gogeta…"

He stared at Kakarot intensely, gritting his teeth slightly.

"That… was just in a fit of anger… in the heat of the moment… I never would've done that otherwise."

He stared at the glass, sighing slightly at the thought, almost like he regretted it. Kakarot believed that he most likely did, but didn't want to continue talking about it. Kakarot, again, exhaled deeply, relieved at the sentence.

"Well, I'm honored."

Vegeta grinned and chuckled slightly. He looked over at the taller Saiyan.

"Well, you should be."

Kakarot chuckled and then relaxed a little more. Kakarot inclined his head, and realized that what Vegeta wasn't saying was that he didn't mind sharing a bed with him either, as that was part of what they did. He doubted whether Vegeta would ever want to fuck him, but they were joined nonetheless through my body. It was probably as close as Vegeta would allow another man to come to him in the bedroom, and Kakarot certainly wasn't going to jeopardize it. He was a little curious, but not to go that far. He would follow instructions and abide by whatever rules Vegeta made in the bedroom, so long as he was allowed to stay with us.

"Vegeta, you and I have known each other for a very long time… I don't want this to change either of us… I know we don't always agree or get along, but…"

He trailed off momentarily before Vegeta spoke up,

"Kakarot, en dounee o sallen, mon birko von fere o fere olon… Mon gee shalti dosen re von zenfoleh shel… maks do to fi… Yi hikedosi rool fone, des yi voll fin gens se…"

Kakarot looked intently at the Prince,

"I love her… but… I don't know how to tell her… I always hurt her and I hate myself each time I do… I'm no different than your father, sometimes I wonder if we were just swapped at birth…"

Kakarot grinned and chuckled slightly, despite the words being slightly hurtful.

"Ei… Ei roove shi… Ei vond shi… Ei… Ei mak to…"

Suddenly, he stopped in a haze of thought. Kakarot had a good idea of what he was going to say, but chose to keep his mouth shut.

"Vegeta… Ei med si Taylor… but I'll never take her from the Prince of all Saiyans… She's your property, as am I in a way…"

Vegeta slightly grinned at Kakarot admitting that fact. Kakarot wasn't sure if he was lying at the moment or not, but he wanted the Prince to trust him for now.

Vegeta watched Kakarot as he went to make himself a second drink, wondering what it was about the younger man that he was able to tolerate when he'd killed so many men for far less. He had some sort of respect for the other Saiyan, maybe it was his years of loyalty, or maybe, he just saw him as the only true friend he ever really had. After all, Kakarot was deceptive, sneaky and had murdered many of his fellow soldiers in cold blood, yet, there was something about him that Vegeta trusted; deep, deep down inside. He could understand why it was that I desired him; he was handsome, strong and loyal. In bed, he was passionate, but was also both playful and serious, gentle and rough and always deferred to both I and Vegeta. He did find Kakarot attractive, to an extent. He liked pleasure a lot, and Kakarot was a curious-to-always-try-new-things kind of guy. Was it weird because he'd always thought that as a strong male who had always believed himself to be straight, that letting another man touch him would diminish him in some way, or was it something else entirely?

Kakarot turned around, his handsome face turned up in a smirk as he saw Vegeta watching him, almost as if the man were eying the other Saiyan up.

"Would you like another drink, you're Royal highness?"

He held up the bottles of alcohol he'd just used to mix himself a drink, and Vegeta shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts; slightly red, making Kakarot laugh in his mind, but simply grinned outside.

"No."

He turned back to the window and looked out over his planet, wondering not for the first time, what would become of the Saiyan race if they should fall. Their race had been at war with so many other empires for far too long… What would happen if his father were to pass? Would he become King? Would he marry me and make me his Queen? Would we… have children?! Vegeta was almost becoming dizzy by how strongly and seriously he was thinking about these kinds of thoughts.

He heard the bathroom door open as did Kakarot and both of them turned in time to see me come in the room, looking beautiful and delicate as I crossed the room and threw myself into a couch. Kakarot still felt… odd… about that night; both of us in a way did. Regret and guilt wasn't something he was familiar with, but that night he knew he'd gone too far and he'd almost lost me; both him and Vegeta. There were limits, he had learned, which he could not push beyond or he would risk losing me forever. He didn't want to lose me, and though he couldn't change the violence of his desire, especially when the moon took its toll on him, he was determined to exercise a little more control when he was with me. Was this love? He didn't think he'd ever love anyone, and he didn't think he loved me, but he needed me and he wanted me. He never even truly loved the mother of his first child, so why me? It was strange, but it wasn't something that he wanted to go away. He wanted it to stay, and to stay forever. I was his, body and soul (at least, in his mind I was). He desired me more than I did for him from Dragon Ball Z! He desired me as he had no one else. He couldn't imagine another woman ever taking my place, and no other ever would! He promised himself that in the back of his mind.

Vegeta moved towards me, feeling adrenaline and arousal rush through his body. I always affected him like that for some reason, no matter what I was doing or what the situation was. As soon as he saw me, his hormones went into overdrive and he wanted to get me on the nearest bed, or bench, or floor… anywhere really. It was ludicrous; the Prince of all Saiyans worried about a common concubine, a common slave… but he was. He worried about me and my wellbeing, my happiness; he didn't want to lose me ever again.

As he came to a stop next to the couch and reached down to gently stroke my hair, pulling the strands slightly, he could sense Kakarot crossing the room and closing in on us. He was as aware of the other man as he was of I; his energy a comforting, thrumming pulse at his back. My weakness made him feel so strong; and having Kakarot alongside of him, another powerful Saiyan male, made me seem all the more powerless and all the more his.

"Come here."

He commanded roughly, grabbing a fistful of my hair and pulling me up to him. I went willingly, and his sensitive hearing could hear my pulse speed up and he also heard the sharp intake of my breath. I stumbled slightly as I got to my feet, half dragged by his hold on my hair, but he used his other hand to catch me and pull my small, soft body to his.

"Vegeta…?"

My eyes were wide as I stared at him, whispering his name questioningly as he pulled my hair tightly and pulled my head back to expose my milky, white throat. I clung to him tightly as he gently kissed my throat, so restrained and careful that his lips barely brushed over my skin, and then he kissed me again, harder, and ran his tongue along my jugular. I gasped and cried out softly as he bit me, lightly and then harder. My legs gave away under me, so I only remained upright because he held me in place. He could smell my desire mixed with my fear, and a faint trembling in my limbs started up as he released my hair and kissed my mouth, his tongue sliding against mine erotically.

Kakarot circled around us and came up behind me, Vegeta opening his eyes to watch him. The other man leaned in down and close, his mouth against the back of my neck, his lips, teeth and tongue all grazing over my tender skin, and although Vegeta couldn't see what he did, I jerked against him and groaned into his mouth. My hands tightened on his shoulders and my breathing became ragged. He broke the kiss at the exact moment Kakarot pulled away, as though it was a choreographed dance they had rehearsed. He carried me to the bed and laid me down, pulling off my boots, stockings and my skirt, while Kakarot unbuttoned my shirt and peeled it off every so slowly. I lay there watching them in my black thong and bra, my eyes heavy lidded with desire and my toes curling as Vegeta trailed a hand along my soft-skinned stomach. Kakarot had crawled on the bed with me, his shirt off, and he held me against him, arms behind my back.

"I… uhh… I…"

My eyes flickered from Vegeta's form to Kakarot's arms around me, and then back to him again, nervously, but excited, too.

"I want you, please…"

I looked at him as I said it, but he knew deep down, in some sort of weird way, that it was aimed at both of us. He waited for the rage to rise in him, but it didn't come. I watched him through azure eyes with twin blue flames of desire burning in their depths. Vegeta let his eyes drift down my form; my dark hair fell softly around my face like wisps of black silk. My lips were red and swollen from his kiss, and he could see his teeth marks on my frail, white throat. I looked perfect in his eyes. His eyes slid lower, mesmerized by the rise and fall of my pale alabaster breasts framed by the black lace of my bra. He took off his armor and let it fall to the floor, and then he took off his training shirt and pants, my eyes feasting on his body as he crawled towards me. He picked up my stockings as he moved, and grinned as an idea occurred to him and he ripped them down the middle.

"Move out of the way, Kakarot. I need you to do something…"

He waited as Kakarot slid away from me, releasing my arms and moving to stand near the top of the bed.

"Take her arms and tie them to the bed."

He ordered as he tossed one of the stocking legs to him. While Kakarot went to work on one of my arms; he then tied the other one to the head board with the other half of the stockings. My eyes were wide as I watched them, but I didn't struggle and the smell of my desire grew stronger to them. He made sure both wrists were tied tightly enough that I couldn't get loose, but not so tight that it would cut off the blood circulation. While Vegeta leaned forward to check the ties, Kakarot got off the bed and finished undressing, making his way back to the bed and staying on the other side of me from Vegeta, as though worried that he'd be thrown out of the room if he got too close to him. He focused on me, who looked incredible tied to the bed, helplessly in nothing more than my underwear.

Vegeta moved between my legs, kissing and biting my inner thighs as his hands clung to my waist to hold me still as I writhed and cried out. He moved up to my stomach, and glanced up my body to see that Kakarot had moved over me, too and was nuzzling my neck while I strained at my bonds, my fingers flexing, my whole body sweating. Vegeta pulled my thong off, letting it trail down my small, but smooth and cute legs as I moaned again as Kakarot tore my bra off, leaving angry red lines on my body from where the material had pulled against me. The larger Saiyan lowered a mouth to my breast and look it in his mouth, rolling his tongue around my nipple and then carefully biting down. I arched my back and cried out, and Vegeta moved between my legs again, already hot and hard and turned on by all my moans of pure pleasure. He lifted and spread my legs, hooking one leg over each shoulder as he positioned himself at my warm welcoming entrance and thrust himself in, slamming the whole hard length of himself into me without hesitation. I groaned in ecstasy as he felt the muscles of my legs tighten as he began to fuck me, his hands holding my waist firmly as he pounded in. He didn't feel like being slow or gentle today, he wanted to bury himself in me as if it were our last fuck.

Kakarot snuggled in close to my side as Vegeta fucked me, one of his arms behind my head, supporting it, so I could look down my body at Vegeta as he took me, the other arm was across my body and his hand was tracing lazy circles on my stomach. His dark head was next to mine, and he was whispering things quietly into my ear, his black eyes burning with desire as he watched me move and cry out under my master. Vegeta began to pound into me harder, the tight warm wetness of my body driving him over the edge as I squirmed and tightened around him, my moans reaching a crescendo as I climaxed with almost desperate cries of pleasure. He felt his own pleasure building as my body shuddered around him, squeezing him rhythmically until he felt the tight band of tension snap inside of him and he groaned as he spilled his seed into me, holding onto my legs tightly as his back arched back. He felt wave after wave of crashing pleasure move through him.

When it passed, he let my legs fall from his shoulder and he slid forward, aware that he was pressed to both I and Kakarot as he found my mouth and kissed me, both of his hands holding my face while he plundered my mouth. He kissed me again and again. For the first time in his life he wanted to make me happy, wanted it for reasons he didn't understand and probably never would.

Beside him, Kakarot untied my wrists, and Vegeta pulled away and moved up the bed to watch, aware that I was still highly aroused and was eager for the other Saiyan to take me as his.

 _She's such an incredibly sensual woman, so tempting and so beautiful… Why?!_

Kakarot lay down on the bed and maneuvered me on top of him, sliding his own engorged member slickly into my body as I straddled him. Vegeta stayed next to me, holding and supporting me as I moved over Kakarot; his hands where Vegeta's had been a few minutes ago, holding my taut waist. I moved like a dancer over Kakarot, swaying and grinding; my body shimmering with sheen layers of sweat and my head thrown back as though the pleasure made it too heavy to hold up. Vegeta could count on one hand the amount of times that I had moved over him like this; his own desire and drive made it hard for him to relinquish control. But now, watching me fuck Kakarot, he wished he had let me do this for him more often. I moved leisurely and delicately, but it was clear that it must have felt incredible, as Kakarot unexpected groaned and his body grew tense and jerked under me. He held me tightly to him as he came, his head thrown back and his body shaking.

Afterwards, we lay together in a tangle of bodies; I lay in between the two men. We didn't talk much, just held each other and rested. Eventually, I sat up and stretched, looking adorable as I yawned and smiled down at the two of them, although it was Vegeta's hand I took and held tightly.

"Well, I think a shower's in order…"

My firm voice left no room for argument and Vegeta knew that I was right. Loathe as he was to leave the warmth of the bed and the pleasure of my body, he knew that I would be safe with Kakarot until he returned from his meeting later. There was no going back now. We had passed the point of no return.

v

I woke up pleasantly sore and was aching in places that let me know I'd had really crazy, awesome sex, and a lot of it. I stretched slowly, savoring the feeling of letting my muscles contract and relax, and then slowly sat up and looked around the room, one hand pushing my tangled and messy hair back from my eyes. It was strange, but I felt very dislocated from reality as I looked around; as though I were stuck in a dream. It was wonderful to wake up and not feel scared. I lay back down for a moment, remembering the last few hours and the incredible experience of having both Kakarot and Vegeta in bed with me; both of their mouths moving over me, both of their hands touching and squeezing and stroking every inch of my body, and both of them taking turns to fuck me; hard and rough and soft and gentle. It had been an amazing experience and one which had been totally unexpected to me for some odd reason. I felt a tension before between us three, but never did I think it would come to be like this; this… this… amazing insanity.

Kakarot still lay on one side of me, napping quietly with one arm tucked behind his head and the other one dangling off the edge of the bed. On the other side of me Vegeta was awake, but was keeping quiet, his black eyes following my movements as I sat up and looked around. He looked dangerous and attractive as he leaned against the headboard, and I had a sneaking suspicion that he'd been sitting there and watching me sleep for a while. I didn't know if the morning had been as good for him as it had been for I, or even Kakarot, but I rather thought it had been. He'd enjoyed holding me down and controlling me while Kakarot had taken me. He'd even seemed to enjoy taking turns to fuck me, taking some sort of perverse pleasure in having both of them use me over and over. I'd seen in his eyes how excited it had made him; as it did for both I and Kakarot as well.

We stared at each other, Vegeta's cold obsidian eyes holding my softer blue gaze as he seemed to search my face for something. I felt a little like a blank canvas as I sat there with him watching me, waiting to see what he would do next and how he would react now that the sex was done and reality was back. He could create what he wanted of me today, I decided, and I would let him. Things felt peaceful and although I still felt the flickering hate burning in me for what he had done, it had been dimmed by the passion we shared, for the first time in a long time, and I no longer felt a pressing need to hurt and punish Vegeta; although, in time, I would find a way to make him pay for hurting me so greatly.

"Feeling better, little weakling?"

He finally asked, sitting up and watching me carefully, as though expecting me to come hysterical again at the slightest provocation. I considered before answering, almost suspicious of the stillness and calmness within me, because it had been so long since I had been without fear, hate and rage. For the first time in weeks, my emotions weren't tossing like an angry violent sea and my thoughts weren't churning frantically inside of my mind. Did I feel better? Yes. I wasn't angry. I wasn't depressed. I wasn't sad. I wasn't scared. I wasn't scared… anymore? I almost felt 'normal' again, whatever that was. I was never normal on Earth, and I certainly wasn't when I first met Vegeta, but, I felt… more normal than I've ever been before. Then again, is anyone truly 'normal'?! There was a peace inside of me that I thought had been lost; it felt as though some sort of balance and serenity had been brought back into my life. It brought me back to life. I was alive again.

"Yes."

I leaned back against the head board next to Vegeta and pulled the cool silk sheet up and around me.

"I feel calm again."

Vegeta nodded slowly, and then spoke again with a careful measured voice,

"I thought I'd broken you."

"Yeah… me, too…"

I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes briefly, wondering how long Vegeta's pragmatic and tolerant mood would last.

"Never do anything like that again… please. I don't care how jealous you start to feel; never have another man rape me… or more than one, ever again!"

"Are you telling me what to do?"

A narrow thread of anger made its way into Vegeta's voice and I smiled at it; so much for his good mood.

"I'm saying that if you ever do anything like that to me again, you'll lose me… for good."

I met his eyes; the calmness in me was like a deep sill pool of water that his anger was helpless to touch.

"I'll find some way to leave you, even if it means killing myself."

I saw the fury in his eyes at my statement, the rabid anger at that I would dare to threaten to leave him or to make demands of him, but I also saw something else in his eyes that I'd never seen before. Under the rage was fear. Funny how I'd never truly seen it before, because it had probably been there for a while (a while being about two months now); he was scared of losing me. It reminded me of the way a child looked when their favorite toy or safety blanket was threatened.

"I'm going to be with you, all the way… unless you do something like that again."

I added, wanting to be clear that I wasn't threatening him so much as stating a fact. Vegeta drew his rage back into him with an effort of will that he'd probably never had to exert before. He was so used to getting his own way, and no one other than myself has ever stood up to him before; I'd always been frightened of what he would do to me if he didn't like what I said, but that never did really stop me. I didn't believe he would do anything too bad, not when he needed me to please him and be in his life.

 _"No Saiyan women can compare to what you have to offer…"_

I remember he told me that I night when he was drifting off to sleep. I never slept that night. I was scared, but happy at the same time. I think that was the closest he ever came to saying, 'I love you'.

"Fine…"

The Saiyan Prince swallowed his pride and smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes and was more of a piranha-like bearing of his teeth.

"I'll let you demand this one thing of me; only this thing. The next time I suspect you of being attracted to another man I'll just kill you instead."

"Fine…"

I echoed him, watching from the corner of my eyes as he struggled with having conceded something to me. His threat of killing me was mostly hollow. He'd gone through Hell just to get me back in his bed, and both of us knew he probably wouldn't kill me, but it was part of the game we both played.

"What time is it?"

I glanced at the windows, realizing that we had spent a large part of the day in bed; I, Kakarot and Vegeta.

"After midday… at least…"

Vegeta got up out of bed and padded towards the bathroom, his muscled body moving like that of a dangerous predator. I stretched again and started looking around for my clothes. Kakarot was enamored of me in a different way to Vegeta, and we had a friendship which I didn't have with the Saiyan Prince. Kakarot never said he loved me, yet, but I was sure that he did and even Vegeta had noticed how intensely Kakarot felt about me.

Vegeta was my 'lover' and my 'master', but Kakarot was something else completely. He was my friend, and I had come to care for him in a way that I suspected might be love, true love; like what I felt for Nathan, which was crazy given that we hadn't known each other that long. I guess it didn't take long for me to find somebody to love! Was that bad? Ugh, whatever. I could see a future with Kakarot, a dark future, full of running and hiding, but more of a future with him then I could see with Vegeta. One day, Vegeta probably would kill me; not because he meant to, but because he would lose his temper or go too far. I was no more than a mere human. He hurt me easily, and he would continue until the day I die. He'd regret it, but his regret would be, again, like that of a child who had broken his favorite toy. His regret would most likely be his falling, and he'd die with a regret-filled heart, killing himself in a sense; tearing him apart from the inside out. It was tragic to think about, but knowing Vegeta, he'd die in battle, like his mother did before him.

I found it funny and somewhat amusing how I was comparing Vegeta to a child so often, when there was nothing child-like about him, aside from a rather selfish streak that was born of always getting his own way, I loved him in a weird, fucked up way; I truly did, but I knew that he would never stop being the man he was. He had been raised to believe that whatever he wanted, he should get. Although if I were honest, he had changed in some ways; the fact that I was sleeping with both him and Kakarot with his permission was nothing short of a miracle. God, having both of them with me had been amazing. It put such an adrenaline rush through my heart. Nathan never would've wanted this, but I suppose that if he had to choose, and had no other option, he'd be okay with it just as long as Kakarot always stayed by my side to hold me and keep me safe and close. The two were different, yet, so alike; similar with Kakarot and Vegeta, but in different ways. Both of them were so much stronger than me. Nathan was too, just not the same way as them. Kakarot and Vegeta were Godly compared to his above-average human strength. They were so powerful and wild in bed; it had pushed all of my buttons, but in an amazing way. Vegeta was more forceful and violent, while Kakarot was just as dangerous, but more controlled (at least when there was no moon to shine blindingly in his face). The last few hours had been incredible and were, no doubt, responsible for the calmness inside of me.

I reached out to touch Kakarot's chest, intending to gently wake him, but when my hand was within a few inches of his skin, his hand snapped up and grabbed my wrist, his eyes opening and mouth curling into a grin when I yelped in fright.

"Sorry."

Kakarot flashed his teeth at me in a grin,

"Did I scare you?"

He sounded anything, but sorry; his black eyes dancing with devilment as he released my hand and sat up, his stomach muscles rippling temptingly as he did so. I swatted him playfully, wondering how long he'd been lying their pretending to sleep, or maybe he was just that sensitive that he'd felt me reaching out for him. Kakarot glanced around, looking from me to the empty spot on the bed where Vegeta had been, to the bathroom door. He inclined his head towards the bathroom and raised his eyes in a query.

"Yeah, he's in there."

I spoke quietly, understanding why Kakarot was being so cautious. It wasn't every day that the Prince of your race lets you enjoy a threesome with his favorite vessel, so he clearly wasn't taking anything for granted.

"Are you alright?"

Kakarot moved closer, the playful light fading from his eyes as concern seeped into them. I nodded and almost self-consciously as he ran a hand across the side of my face, peering at Kakarot through my fringe.

"I'm fine; I really enjoyed myself this morning."

"Of course you did, I was pretty amazing."

Kakarot's smile crept back onto his face, but it looked hollow and when he continued, I realized why.

"…but I was talking about what happened the other day. What I did. Are you okay?"

He raised one of his hands to my face, gently cupping my chin. I felt a ripple in my internal pool of calm as I thought about that night, but the fear and pain I'd endured that night were already distant. I'd managed to bury the horrible experience under what they'd done this morning. Besides which, although I did hold Kakarot responsible in some ways, I knew that it was Vegeta who had orchestrated the whole thing and the blame laid chiefly with him; so many of my problems could be laid at Vegeta's door.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I nodded a little more surely,

"We're fine, you and me…"

I reached up and covered his hand with my own, wanting to believe that Kakarot would always be like this around me. I could remember how he'd acted when I'd first met him, officially; so shy and cute. He'd been honest with me, and he'd never tried to hurt me intentionally as Vegeta so often had.

The bathroom door opened and we quickly let our hands drop, both of us knowing that Vegeta's tolerance of our relationship was new, untried and conditional on us deferring to him. He came through the doorway and glanced at us as he began pulling his armor on. I hopped out of bed, letting the sheet fall away as I approached Vegeta, I saw him pause and watch me, but I said nothing. I simply winked at him and then passed on by, swinging my hips provocatively and vanished into the bathroom he had vacated. I heard him chuckle at my provocative walk as I closed the door, but he didn't try to follow me. Apparently, we were giving each other some space today and that suited me fine. I needed to wash off the mess that invariably followed our several hours-long marathon of sex, with only brief intermissions every two hours or so for food and water, especially when there were two men involved; two Saiyans. I switched on the shower and hopped under it, soaping and washing every inch of my body and scrubbing my scalp.


	26. Chapter 26: Escape

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Escape

v

When I stepped out of the shower a few minutes later, I found Kakarot lounging against the wall near the sink, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched me with a smirk on his face. He looked the very picture of temptation with his tanned, muscled skin and his ruffled, messy, bed-head hair. Sometimes, I forgot he was a murderer for a living because he looked so damned handsome. He sure as hell didn't act like one though; at least, not around me.

"I take it Vegeta's gone?"

I took the towel he held out to me and squeezed some excess moisture out of my hair, my blue eyes watching as Kakarot idly picked up various things in the bathroom to study them.

"Yep; he left me with a dire warning not to touch you unless he was here…"

Kakarot's smirk widened as he leaned in closer to me, reaching out a finger and poking me softly on a shoulder.

"Touch…"

He said softly, quirkily.

"Rebel…"

I mocked him gently as I finished drying my skin and began to apply some makeup. While I prettied myself up and dried my hair more, Kakarot had a quick shower and by the time he was done, I was dressed in a nice black skirt and white blouse that prominently showed off the tops of my breasts and was putting on some leather ankle boots. Kakarot dried himself off and emerged from the bathroom, boxers back on and carrying his jeans over his arm. He grinned at me, winking as he began putting them on. I smiled back.

The great pleasure the two were bringing to me was so out of this world and immense I just couldn't even believe what was real anymore.

v

Another few days passed and another few days of incredible sex and foreplay passed by; I never wanted it to end. Kakarot exited the bathroom as usual, carrying his jeans over his arm, grinning at me. I sat on the edge of the bed, getting redressed. He put his jeans on and then came around the bed and kissed me gently. It was just the same as any other day… or… so we thought.

We suddenly heard loud stomping from outside the bedroom door and then it swung open loudly. Vegeta stepped abruptly back in the room, startling both I and Kakarot.

"Ve-Vegeta, what's wro…"

"Kakarot, leave… now."

We were both nervous and shocked at his brute behavior and stern attitude that seemed to have come out of nowhere. Vegeta's eyes panned up from the floor to Kakarot's eyes.

"NOW…!"

We both flinch and Kakarot looked at me, half dressed, still shirtless, started walking towards Vegeta in the doorway. His eyes filled with fury, anger; not towards him, but… more towards himself it seemed. Kakarot had known Vegeta for years now, and he's only ever seen that look maybe two other times. He looked like he was having a midlife crisis. Kakarot slipped past not saying a word and the door slammed shut behind him. For a moment, he stayed near it, listening, but didn't hear anything for about a solid minute, so left, and headed for the storage room for another shirt.

Vegeta immediately walked up to me after detecting that Kakarot's energy was gone and before I could even say another word, he punched me square across the face and I was out.

v

Blackness and throbbing pain in my face rolled over me as I slowly came to. When I opened my eyes, I was back in the dungeon, on the cold floor, in the center of the room.

 _Wait… no, what… what was happening?! Why's Vegeta doing this?_

He stepped out of the shadows with a whip in his hand. His face glistened under his eyes and on his cheeks; his eyes red and bloodshot… He… He was crying. Why? His breathing was raged as his fist tightened around the whip handle. He stared down at me unsure.

"Ve-Vegeta… what's going on? What… What are you going to do?!"

I kept my voice quiet and as calm as I could. He didn't answer. He only stared.

"Vegeta… you're scaring me… please…"

His eyes flared more and he gritted his teeth tightly.

"Vegeta, please, answer me!"

"That's Prince Vegeta to you!"

The whip cracked down over me on the floor, cutting my side. I screamed for a moment in pain. Blood slowly trickled from my side as Vegeta slowly took a step forward.

"Wh-Why… Why are you doing th-this?!"

He stared darkly down at me.

"…because I need to… because I can't take this anymore… the generous sharing; pleasing, all-about-you bullshit is stopping… NOW! Everything with Kakarot is done! I don't care what happens. You're MY fucking property, NOT HIS! You're mine, and I'll damn well use you and do what I fucking please to you! I don't care if I'm jealous! I don't care what happens! You'll never get away from me! I won't let you leave! You'll never leave me! You're mine, my slave, MY MATE!"

He took another step forward, right next to me and kneeled down. He clenched a fist full of my hair in his hand. I gasped at his grasp and squeaked loudly, trying hard to ignore the pain.

"Listen to me… Kakarot's little fun with you… is all done now… It's back to the way it used to be, the way I want it to be. For what I enjoyed with Kakarot will stay past memories… 'Enjoyable' memories…"

He paused, taking in a deep breath.

"You'll not leave this room until I say you can. I'm…"

He swallowed hard before continuing, loosening his grip slightly,

"I'm doing this because… I… I… care about you…"

I froze in his grasp, holding my breath. What…? Was he saying he loved me?!

 _FUCK YOU! I thought you changed, Vegeta… I guess you didn't. I guess I was wrong about you… I hate you! I HATE YOU!_

I glared at him. He froze and almost flinched, as if he had reacted to what I was thinking.

 _Wait, oh, shit! I totally forgot he can do that! How can I forget something like that?! Fuck, no!_

He forced a grin angrily. He tugged at my hair and then threw me against the hard, cold ground. I could taste blood in my mouth. I whimpered as I slowly tried moving to my hands and knees. He stood straight back up, stroking a hand through his thick hair, and then glaring back down at me. He gripped the handle to the whip harder to the point I thought it would snap.

"Do you understand me…?"

The tears again; it had been days since I last cried.

 _Why… everything was so perfect… No, Kakarot, stop him! Please…_

"I asked you a question, SLAVE!"

The whip cracked down loud and fast. I screamed and screamed as it cracked through the air again and again.

v

Everything was a blur, day by day, the King asked Vegeta about me and he, of course, lied; saying that I was fine. Kakarot avoided Vegeta as much as possible, and I wasn't even sure if Nathan was even still alive!

v

 _How much time has passed? Why did he do this? He hurt me, again and again… Kakarot… help me…_

v

I walked back up the stairs again, slowly, finally, round and round the narrow stairwell once again, bringing back all the horrible, old memories. The dark swelling skin and fresh blood blinded my eyes. Vegeta had beaten me to a pulp… again. At one point, he was actually worried that he almost killed me. He gave me a solution of purple and greenish liquid that begun to quickly heal me just so he could beat me down again. He left me lying on the floor, bleeding and sobbing again, then soon kicked me out and told me to wait upstairs in the room. All the old memories were returning again. Tears trailed down my face as I stumbled up the stairs to the door.

I opened it to collide with a massive body. Strong hands grabbed me gently around my waist and under my arms, lifting me up. Still crying, I didn't bother to even see who it was. I was lifted up gently into the strong arms of a man who carried me across the hallway into Vegeta's bedroom. I was carried across the room to the bed and gently placed down. I forced my weak eyes open to slowly make out the image of a man with wild black hair and a worrisome, depressed look on their face, a man I hadn't seen in weeks; Kakarot.

"Lady Taylor… can you hear me?"

His voice was practically a whisper. Probably to stay quiet and not draw any unwanted attention from anyone passing through the hallway. He quickly got up and ran to the door, locking it… LOCKING IT?! THIS IS VEGETA'S ROOM!

 _No, NO! NOT AGAIN, PLEASE!_

I was too weak to even move. I wouldn't be able to protest. He came back just as quickly as he left and sat on the side of the bed, gently holding my hands in his. He was warm… I was so, so cold from being in that room for so long. He… He wasn't going to do anything. Vegeta wasn't here to boss him around. I had to have been in the dungeon for at least six weeks… six weeks of this crap. Even with having my period while I was down there, that didn't stop him, if anything, it made things worse. He was furious and punished me for everyday that I bled. What a monster, I thought every day and every night. Tears continued to stream down my cheeks.

He leaned forward, closer to my face.

"Lady Ta… uhh… T-Taylor… please, answer me…!"

"Y-Ye-Yes…"

He smiled slightly in relief, but quickly went back to worrying deeply for me.

"Oh, thank goodness! That fucking bastard! I heard everything from upstairs; I was so afraid and angry! I wanted to come down there and just grab you and take you away… I knew he was going to send you up alone, though, so I just waited… it's what he's done with you every time so far… and every other woman in the past…"

He trailed off. I ignored what he had said and just sighed heavily, almost whimpering in pain.

"Ka-Kakarot… please… just stay here… with me."

He went silent for a moment and then smiled.

"Just wait…"

He let go of my hands and left my side to go to the bathroom. He grabbed a cloth and dampened it with cold water and grabbed a First Aid-like kit from under the sink. He brought it all back to the bed. He began bandaging up the wounds around my head, arms and legs. He then slowly rolled me over to gently dab the cold cloth against the deep scaring cuts through my back. I winced and squeaked in pain. He apologized several times, and I knew he meant it.

 _My… friend… I'm so glad to have you back._

He continued to bandage my back and then roll me over again. It was then when I was finally beginning to come back into full reality to realize that I was still naked. I immediately blushed hard; my whole face going red. Though Kakarot had already seen me naked, several times now, I still blushed around him for some reason. Kakarot looked down at me confused until he too realized the reason I was embarrassed. He smiled and grabbed the sheet at the foot of the bed, pulling it up over me. He was finally done bandaging me up and cleaning my wounds. I grinned slightly, shyly, and said,

"Th-Thank you, Kakarot…"

He smiled at me, gently raising one of my hands to his lips, tenderly kissing it.

"You're welcome, Taylor."

I blushed more and shyly looked away. He grinned,

"You look so beautiful…"

He looked down at my relaxed hand in his.

"Even when I look like this… You still think that?"

"Of course… Of course I do."

It had been so long since I'd seen his face, his smile. Even with my blood smeared all over his clothes and body, he still looked even more handsome and God-like than ever before. He was glowing in my eyes. His loved everything about him. I smiled up at his gleaming, happy face. His smiled slowly began to turn flat, like he was thinking. I looked curiously at him; to my surprise, I was already beginning to feel better, just being in his presence. It was strange. He looked into my eyes with a very nervous, serious look in his eye.

"I need to get you out of here!"

My eyes widened.

"Wh-What?!"

He never answered; he just grabbed me into his strong arms again with the sheet from the bed wrapped around my being and ran to the window of the Prince's bedroom.

"Hey, K-Kakarot… w-wait… wait!"

I gasped at the height from the window to the ground. I wrapped my arms around his neck, burrowing my face into his shoulder. Blood smeared over his neck and shoulder, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get me as far away as possible.

"Don't look down… You're going to be alright… I promise!"

Then, with that being said, his feet jumped from the windows edge and we were flying through the air, down into the heart of the city.

v

When I finally opened my eyes, we were down in the middle of a busy, crowded street, full of Saiyan men, women, children, all of lower class. Why were we here? The area looked very old and crummy; kind of like the 'hood' of when I was back on Earth. He held me tight to his body as he grabbed a key out of his pants pocket. He unlocked a door to a small house and walked inside, closing the door as soon as we were in. he carried me to a small loveseat and set me down.

"I'll go find you some clothes."

"Wait!"

I reached out, grabbing his wrist with one hand and holding the sheet up to protect my body with the other.

"Where are we? What is this place?"

He chuckled, gently tugging his wrist from my grasp,

"What do you mean 'where are we'? This is my house. This is where I live…"

He turned and walked into a bedroom. I looked around my surroundings at the small house. It was a little rundown, but not dirty. I grinned, tears beginning to form again.

 _I'm finally away from him; Vegeta!_

I glanced over and saw Kakarot with his back to the living room in his room taking his shirt off, changing out of his dirty clothes. It made me blush as if I had never seen him undress before. Kakarot soon returned with a t-shirt and sweat pants in his hands.

"I'm sorry if it's not what you're 'used' to wearing, but… this is all I've really got other than casual and formal stuff for me…"

"It's okay… It's perfect…"

He smiled greatly at my comment and handed them to me. He then turned around, waiting patiently.

"You've already seen me naked… multiple times; I don't think turning away will change anything."

He chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Unlike Prince Vegeta, I do respect you, and… I want you to be able to completely trust me… before we do anything else. I care about you, a lot…"

I blushed slightly and looked at the window. The curtain was pulled closed, so I stood up, letting the sheet fall from my body and began to put the shirt and pants on. The t-shirt was pretty much a dress on me, but I put the sweats on too anyways. Once it was all on, I slowly approached Kakarot; he still had his back turned. I was probably about a foot away from him before he asked,

"Are you done now?"

I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him from behind. He flinched when I touched him, but relaxed almost immediately. He placed his large hands on mine, gently squeezing them. I didn't want to let him go. For the first time in a really long time, I felt safe again. He made me think of Nathan; his smile, his warmth, his gently heart and touch.

"Yes…"

I grinned as I slowly began to let go. He turned to face me; he began to reach out to hold my waist, biting the corner of his lower lip nervously, until he hesitated and pulled back. He quickly walked into the kitchen.

"I know a recipe for a remedy to heal your wounds quickly. That way, neither of us will have to leave the house to get anything…"

I slowly and weakly approached the kitchen and sat in a chair at the small table. He began to pull out all different herbs and items from cupboards and drawers. He was moving quickly while I sat and watched.

After about ten minutes of him grinding and mixing, he brought a small bowl with a watered down red solution with small bits of herbs and spices floating in it. I trusted him. He wasn't going to poison me like… him. I drank it quickly. It tasted like an off raspberry-lemon mix. I scrunched my face a little at the bitter, sour taste before relaxing to the after-taste, which was a lingering sweet, sugary taste. Kakarot chuckled at my reaction to the taste, smiling at me being in his presence. I was beginning to feel a little sleepy, but I didn't pass out, I just felt really tired all of a sudden.

"You may begin to feel a bit drowsy, but that's completely normal."

He took my arm and pulled me to my feet, lifting me into his strong arms once again and carried me back over to the loveseat in the living room. He laid me down and put the sheet over me. He was about to walk away, but stopped and turned back. He grabbed the sheet back off of me and took it into the bedroom. I shivered, sleepily, wondering why he took the sheet away. He returned from the room with a different, thicker blanket. He put it over me and kissed my temple, whispering,

"I'm so glad you're safe, now."

I smiled and then closed my eyes, having the first decent sleep in what had felt like forever. The blanket was warm, it felt so good, and it smelt so nice; it smelt like him, his clothes, the room; they all smelt like him… Kakarot. It made me grin to myself as I began to drift off into the first peaceful dream I've had in a long while; his eyes, his touch, his warmth, his heartbeat, his body… his love… was all I dreamt of. It was the best dream I had had in what felt like years.


	27. Chapter 27: Kakarot, The Good Saiyan

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Kakarot, The Good Saiyan

v

I woke up a few hours later, snapping my head up in the dark room scared at first not remembering where I was for a moment. Then, it all came back… Kakarot. I felt much, much better. I looked down at my arms, faintly seeing the wounds being gone. Faint white scars replaced where the wounds once were. Were my wounds healed already? I slowly stood, carefully walking towards the almost closed door to the bedroom. There was a light on in there. I knocked gently on the door.

"Kakarot… are you in there?"

"Yeah… what is it? Come on in, it's alright."

I slowly pushed the door open and saw him sitting up against the headboard of his bed reading a book. I stepped inside the room. It smelt like the blanket he gave me. I smiled shyly, slightly blushing. He tilted his head, grinning, in amusement.

"What is it? What are you thinking about right now?"

He slowly began to move forward, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and slowly standing; leaving the book on the bed. I looked down nervously.

"I just wanted to say… thank you… so much… I don't know how to repay you for this…"

I played with my hands nervously and curled my lips. I knew I was probably coming off as 'cute' or something by acting this way, but I truly was a little nervous, but also shy. I don't know why I felt like this in front of Kakarot; we'd been together several times, so why did it seem like the first time talking to him again, except it's the other way around?

"Oh…? He-he; you're cute."

I completely blushed, biting my lip and keeping my face lowered. He chuckled, slowly stepping closer to me. I felt his hands rest on my sides, gently pulling me closer to him. My body went stiff. He stopped, taking his hands away.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

I reached up and placed a finger over his lips. It silenced him immediately.

"It's okay… I'm just… I… I haven't felt like this is a long time…"

He put his strong hand around the smaller one near his lips, slowly moving it down to his chest, just over his heart.

"Felt like what?"

He tilted his head slightly. He was so handsome and loving and caring. I wanted him, to be with him, but, I knew my heart wouldn't truly want that. It still longed for Nathan's heart, even after everything I'd been through and all the things I had said to Kakarot and even Vegeta. I frowned slightly as so did he. I felt rather nervous.

"Like… happy, and… and… I…"

I was cut off by his finger gently pressing against my lips, silencing me. He smiled widely down at me.

"Like you said, it's okay… You don't need to explain it to me… As long as you're finally happy, then I'm happy."

I smiled up at him. I lit up like the Fourth of July. I hadn't been this happy since I was with Nathan. I jumped up to hug him so quickly; he almost didn't have enough time to react. He stumbled back a step, but kept his stance and hugged me back, lifting me up off the ground.

"I just want to forget about everything… Let's start all over again… please."

I cuddled against his shoulder and whispered,

"Okay, Kakarot…"

"Taylor…"

I was about to looked at his face when he suddenly began to spin me around in his arms. I began to laugh like crazy. He chuckled and held me a little tighter.

He placed me down after becoming slightly dizzy, leaning back against the bedroom wall, and then headed out into the kitchen, still chuckling. He pulled some food from his refrigerator.

"You're probably hungry! You better eat something."

I smiled and happily skipped into the kitchen, sitting down at the table, eager as to what he had in store. I patted my hands rhythmically on the table top waiting while he brought out plenty of meats and fruits. I didn't care what the majority of it was, I was so hungry and it all looked so delicious. I reached forward to grab the plate before he grabbed it off the table quickly, away from me.

"Hold on there, little tiger! I've got to heat it up first!"

He laughed as he placed it in the microwave-looking machine he had. He looked back at me and winked. I blushed and giggled, remembering that he's done that a couple times.

"Why did you do that?"

He looked at me again, grinning slyly.

"Did what? Wink, just now?!"

"No… well, now, but also at the Royal dinner… and in Vegeta's room that one time… Why do you do that?"

He blushed slightly to himself looking downward.

"The honest truth being that like Prince Vegeta, I wanted you, too… badly. The room was just because, like… whatever, but I was trying hard to get your attention at that Royal dinner, and I did… but…"

He went silent for a moment. My smile slowly began to decrease.

"…I didn't mean to let it lead to where it did…"

His grin faded as did mine. I remembered the painful memory; emotionally and physically.

"It's okay, Kakarot, I…"

"NO, IT'S NOT!"

He slammed his fist onto the counter. I jumped in my seat a little from the rapid rise in his powerful voice. It scared me a little, but soon went back to normal.

"It's not; I was the reason he did all those horrible things to you… Me! I was the reason he… Please… Please forgive me."

I could see his eyes becoming more and more glistened. I stood up and walked over to him. He tried turning away, but I quickly grabbed his wrist and turned him to face me. I placed a hand on his cheeks, feeling his skin heat up and flush under my touch.

"It's okay… Kakarot…"

He smiled at me, quickly pulling me in close to me; he hugged me, and for a long time.

"Thank you… Thank you so much, Lady Taylor…"

I chuckled a little.

"Please, Kakarot, I'm pretty sure I've told you before like a hundred times, just call me Taylor…"

I chuckled more as he blushed more and looked down, biting his lower lip. He liked when I exasperated things like that.

"Sorry…"

"You don't need to apologize, Kakarot… okay?"

"Okay… Taylor."

I gripped my hands in his shirt. I never wanted to let go. He slowly pulled away and turned back to the counter to heat up dinner. I turned and went back to sit down at the table. I watched him, happy and eager to finally have a meal with someone who was a complete sadistic, perverted tool.

The microwave-like machine beeped (like a microwave) and he pulled the food out. Steaming and hot, he set it down on the table. I quickly went out to grab some, practically drooling from the tempting smell. I began eating as he did too. He had a worrisome look on his face all of a sudden. I stopped eating.

"What's wrong?"

"He'll come looking for you… It's only a matter of time."

I frowned as I stared at him.

"Kakarot, that's enough! I don't want to hear anymore about that greedy, pride-hungry prick of a Prince! As long as I'm with you, then I'm happy."

"What about Nathan?"

I went silent.

"Wh-What do you mean 'What about Nathan'?"

"Well, he'll be out there, too… looking for you. You still love him, don't you?"

I looked down in sadness.

"Yes. I will always love him… always, but if there was one, lone thing Vegeta was right about, it was that Nathan and I will never be able to be happy together ever again… not after everything that's happened."

I looked up and saw him out of his chair and kneeling before me. He placed one hand just above my knee and stared straight into my eyes.

"I spoke to him… the evening that he was first elected as one of the Royal Elites. After you were taken back to Vegeta's bedchamber, we talked, you know, once all was quiet. He said that he would risk his life, everything he has left in his life… to get you back…"

He paused for a moment, slowly reaching up to take both of my hands in his.

"He said that… He said that if anyone else had to, if anyone else in the entire universe had to be with you; to take care of you… to love you… he said he'd want it to be me over that scumbag, Vegeta…"

I stared at him in silence. His eyes were glistening with sparkles of water. He wasn't lying to me. He was clearly telling the truth. I began to feel tears forming behind my eyes.

"Are… you serious?"

The tears slowly emerged and ran down one of my cheeks.

"Yes."

His eyes glistened, but didn't shed a tear. His eyes held sorrow, but were still so warm and loving as he stared at me. I hadn't seen that look in a man's eyes since I saw Nathan's.

"He and I had become closer acquaintances after being elected an Elite soldier. We talked. Vegito and Gogeta stayed away from our conversations because they didn't want to get wrapped up in any bad situations like this, with suspicions and other stuff. They're heartless beasts and proved that that night I really don't like thinking about, and Vegeta fucked all of us over!"

He looked away after what seemed like an eternity of staring. He looked back up, reaching one hand up to my cheek to gently wipe the tears away with his thumb.

"No one knows where I live, and no one from the Five Elites ever will; not my father, not even Nathan… I wish I could've told him, but… it'd be too risky… Vegeta would immediately find out. I don't know how, but he'd find a way somehow."

I began to cry; I fell forward, wrapping my arms around his neck, hugging him tight. He fell back not expecting me to do that and laid on his back on the floor. He wrapped his large arms around my tiny person. He was so warm. I buried my face between his shoulder and neck, crying.

"Kakarot…"

He didn't respond. He simply began to sit up. He held me as he picked me up and set me back in the chair. I didn't want to let go of him, and he could tell. He forcefully, but still gently, pulled my arms away from him and pushed the plate of food closer to the edge of the table where I was sitting.

"You need to eat."

I wiped my eyes and smiled at him. I nodded and began eating as he went to sit down and eat as well. I was beyond happy with him. Though there were so many strong emotions and not all of them good, I still loved that I could finally have someone in my life to let these feelings out to again.

I finished my meal within a few minutes and just sat there, staring at my plate. He finished and got up, picking up his and my plates to take to the sink. He looked back and saw me get up and turn to head towards his room. Puzzled, he stopped what he was doing and watched.

"Taylor…? Where are you going…?"

I didn't respond. I walked into the room, out of his sight. He set everything down and began to walk slowly towards his room. He peaked in around the corner and saw me curled up under the blankets and sheets on his bed. He tilted his head curiously, grinning slightly as we stepped towards me. He looked outside and saw the dark glowing burgundy-red, indicating it was very late in the afternoon. I was tired; after everything I'd been through, I was tired, exhausted even.

He sat down and laid one hand on my side. He began to gently pet me. I purred like a kitten, beginning to fall asleep. My skin was warm under his t-shirt. Once I was sound asleep after that delicious meal that we had, he got up and left the room to go and finish cleaning up.

v

About an hour later, after he finished doing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen and living room, he returned to the bedroom to see me still asleep. He smiled and walked towards the bed. He lifted the blankets and crawled in next to me. He wrapped one arm around my abdomen and held me close to his body. I instantly warmed up even more. I had woken up, but pretended that I was still asleep. I heard him inhale deeply; his body tensed slightly and I heard his exhaled sharply like there was something wrong with the way I smelt, but he just ignored it and cuddled closer to me. I heard him whisper quietly before he closed his eyes,

"I love you…"

v

The next morning Kakarot slowly opened his eyes and felt around the bed beside him. I wasn't there. His eyes flew wide open as he practically fell off the bed to run out of the room. He stopped with a jolt, surprised, but relived to see me. I was in the kitchen making breakfast. I turned and saw the panicked, but slowly recovering expression on his face.

"Good morning, sleepy-head!"

I chuckled as I continued to cook up eggs, slabs of different meats, cooked vegetables and an oatmeal-like substance.

"Don't… Don't scare me like that…"

I laughed more as he was out of breath walking towards me.

"Whatever do you mean, Kakarot?"

I heard a small, but sarcastic growl at the back of his throat.

"You know exactly what I mean! I woke up afraid that you had left or… or worse…"

I turned around to find him only inches away from me. He looked down at me with those gleaming onyx eyes.

"Sorry, but you were so soundly asleep, I didn't want to wake you."

He smiled as he raised his hand under my chin, bringing me closer to his face. I began to get slightly nervous.

"Well, you should have so you wouldn't have made me worry like that!"

He quickly grabbed me, throwing me over his shoulder. I laughed and screaming at the same time as him began to spin me around in the kitchen.

"AHHH, NOOOO, KAKAROT! STOP! AHHAHAHAA!"

He held on to me tightly. I knew he wasn't going to drop me, but I was still laughing and screaming as he spun me around worried that I would fall. I clutched my hands into the back of his shirt near his mid back. He laughed at my reaction before finally stopping and gently placing me back down. I leaned against the counter all dizzy as he stood in front of me grinning.

"You… You really like to… spin me around like that!"

I laughed while also practically out of breath and slightly dizzy still. He chuckled,

"Yes, I suppose I do. My father used to do that to me when I was young, and I always thought it was fun…"

"He-he; I can't really see Bardock as being 'nice' or anything… Sorry if that's offensive or anything…"

Kakarot nearly brushed it off.

"Nah, war and greed have changed him into the man he is now… He was strict, but he was still my father…"

"Do you not see him like that anymore…?"

He shrugged,

"Not really; to me, he's just another soldier…"

"Oh… sorry…"

"Come on, I said it was fine… Now, let's get something to eat!"

I smiled and nodded. He looked at the stove and saw that the food was done cooking. He shut the stove off and took the food to the table. I grabbed the plates and set them out. We sat down and began to eat.

"You look much better now… You look healthier."

I looked up at him in surprise.

 _Do I? Really?!_

"Oh… well, thank you…"

I blushed and stared down at my food, continuing to eat. He smiled, watching me eat for a moment.

"So, why do you live here, like in an area like this? You're an Elite soldier; so shouldn't you be pretty rich or something?"

He chuckled, looking up at me with a stern look in his eyes and a sly grin across his face.

"Are you saying there's something wrong with where I live?"

My face flushed and I looked down.

"N-No, I… I just…"

He laughed.

"It's okay, I know what you mean, and yeah, I am fairly wealthy, but I save my money and live here for two reasons. The first being that, believe it or not, it's actually safer here than in the wealthier areas, and two, I save all my money in case I need to leave the planet for any emergency… permanently."

He paused for a moment.

"I was thinking that as soon as the other mercenaries get back in one of the bigger Royal ships, we can go, but that won't be for at least two weeks or so… So, until then, we'll be living here…"

I stared at him silently, still blushing slightly.

"Oh, wow… I wasn't expecting that… So, you want to leave as soon as the ship arrives?"

"Yes…"

I smiled at him sincerely and replied,

"Okay…"

He chuckled, continuing to eat as I did. About a minute later, I glanced up to see him looking at me, grinning slightly. I was red in the face from my thoughts of the previous night.

"What is it?"

He stopped eating to look me straight in the eye. He saw that I was blushing badly as he waited for an answer.

"No… it's nothing…"

"Oh, come on… you can tell me; it's okay…"

"He-he; well…"

 _Should I tell him? What he said to me last night; is he even aware that he said it? Was it intentional? Why?_

I blushed more and looked away again, curling my lips and toes.

"It's just that… last night… I heard… I heard you say that… you… you loved me."

There was a moment of silence and weird tension at the table. When I looked back, his whole face was pure red with embarrassment. He knew that he said it; but he wasn't aware that I had heard it. He swallowed hard before quickly getting up from the table, taking his half-finished plate to the sink. I stood up confused.

"Kakarot… are you okay?"

He didn't answer at first. As soon as I took one step forward, he spoke,

"I didn't know that you heard that…"

His voice was shaky, almost like he was nervous. I stepped closer, placing a hand on the center of his back. He flinched from my touch, but, again, didn't try to move away. I began to pet the length of his back and sides; from the middle to his shoulders. I felt him shiver and tense up, so I stopped, slowly taking my hand away. He quickly spun around, grabbing it.

"No, please, don't… don't stop."

I looked up at him confused. I noticed that when I first touched him, his tail unraveled from around his waist and was just relaxed; a major sign of trust. It reminded me of when we first hung out. He held my hand tight in his grasp. I tensed up when he pulled me in closer. He put one hand around the back of my neck slowly leaning in closer.

 _Is… Is he going to kiss me?!_

Our noses were barely touching before he stopped, closing his eyes and inhaled deeply. When his eyes opened, he gave me a very stern look, biting the corner of his lip.

"You still smell like him…"

My face went pale.

"Why don't you go have a shower?"

His voice was practically a whisper to me. I went even paler, remembering the first time Vegeta told me to go shower. I became very nervous.

"Go on… It's right over there."

He pointed behind me to a door near his bedroom door. I looked back at him nervously and then turned and walked to the bathroom. I walked inside and closed the door. There was a lock on it. I went to lock it, but hesitated.

 _Should I? No, he wants me to be able to trust him… and I want to trust him._

I left it unlocked and began to undress. The water felt amazing on my skin. I shut the water off after rinsing my hair and all the soap off of my body to step out. I grabbed a towel on a nearby hook and began to dry my whole body. I dried my hair and began to put the big t-shirt Kakarot had given me back on, along with my sweats before exiting.

v

Meanwhile, back at palace le douche, Vegeta was throwing a temper tantrum. It had been three days since I had vanished. He threw a glass table at the wall; he father sitting in his throne with his head in one hand, annoyed and disappointed.

Vegeta never did check the bedroom well before. He simply walked in and saw that the room was empty, sensing my presence nowhere in there or the palace for that matter. He lost it and began to destroy everything in his room. Everyone that heard outside walked the other way, nervous they'd die if Vegeta saw them, including Nathan.

"SLAVE…!"

Vegeta stormed out and immediately stormed down to the throne room, checking the dining room and all the others he passed along the way.

"MATE…! TAYLOR…! TAYLOR…!"

He couldn't find me and I was nowhere to be found in the palace. Once he got to the throne room, he called for all the guards and soldiers to come forth at once. That was when the King had come to the throne room as well to see what was going on. That was when he too just realized that I was gone; no one noticed until Vegeta started throwing a fit. (And that's where this bullshit starts.)

"WHERE THE FUCK DID SHE GO?!"

Everyone flinched and stepped back. All of his guards to the palace were gathering in the throne room as he stomped around screaming and smashing things, making himself look like a complete asshole. Nathan was there, too; tucked away in the back of the crowd; he was afraid Vegeta would blame him and kill him for my disappearance. Nathan was naturally a bit concerned, but was relieved knowing that I was finally away from that monster!

"S-Sir, we're doing a city-wide search… We've already started…"

Vegeta blasted a lightning ball of red energy at the man who stepped forward in the front and spoke, obliterating him. Everyone else gasped and took another step back.

"ALL OF YOU GET THE FUCK OUT! I WANT HER FOUND! IF SHE ISN'T FOUND IN THE NEXT HOUR, I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

"VEGETA, ENOUGH! SOKE REN BEI, DOUNEE, ABBKA!"

The King rose violently to his feet. The room fell silent, but Vegeta was still raging inside. He turned to the crowd of guards.

"You all have as much time as you need to find Lady Taylor… just bring her back as soon as you've found her, understood?"

They all solute the King and bowed.

"YES, YOUR MAJESTY!"

They all yelled at the same time and then marched out on by one. As soon as they were all out, the doors closed and Vegeta grabbing another vase and smashed it at the wall.

"DAMN IT! WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT BITCH GO?!"

"Vegeta, this is no one's fault, but your own."

The King sat back down as his son viciously turned to face him, angry with pure rage.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! THIS ISN'T MY…"

"THIS IS ENTIRELY ALL YOUR FAULT!"

His father cut him off. Vegeta froze staring at his father.

"Vegeta, you need to calm down; you're not thinking straight. You need to evaluate and think about where and how she would've got out… Stop being so stupid and think with your head! She has that collar anyways, just use that, and if you can't for some reason… just backtrack."

Vegeta stayed frozen for a moment and then thought about what his father just said. Vegeta didn't know what to say, and then, it hit him; one of the Five Elites, they were the only others with access to his bedchamber.

"Awe, shit…!"

Vegeta sprinted out of the throne room. His father placed his head in one of his hands, rested on the arm of the chair.

"That boy really needs to control his anger… Poor, Lady Taylor… I do hope that she's alright. I hope that when she returns… she'll return to me…"

The king grinned wickedly at his disturbed thoughts flooding into his brain.

v

Vegeta slammed open the bedroom door and ran over to the bed. He threw his face against the pillows and mattress, trying to smell any suspicious scents. Dried blood stained the pillows and mattress from where I was laying. One hit him, a scent; it was one of his Elites. Because four of the five all smelled the same, it was going to be more difficult to find out which one of them would've taken me. The only way out of the bedchamber without leaving through the palace itself was out the window, which was wide open. The curtains blew gently as the cool air blew inside. His eyes burned with fury, he was going to kill whoever to me away from him. Who dare takes the mate of the great Prince Vegeta will suffer at his hands; his bare, cold-blooded hands.

As much as Vegeta wanted the scent to belong to my previous mate, Nathan, it didn't; that meant it could be Vegito, Gogeta, Bardock or Kakarot; it had to be one of them. It could be any of the Five. He closed the doors to the window and locked them. He clenched a fist forming golden energy around his body. He was going to get his revenge, on whoever took me, and me! Vegeta, moments later, walked out of the room to slam into Vegito.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Prince Vegeta. I didn't see…"

Vegeta grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him close down to his face, startling him.

"Where… is… she?!"

He hissed to Vegito through his teeth.

"T-Taylor?! We don't know… We've been looking for her all damn day!"

Vegito pointed behind him to Gogeta and Bardock. Bardock was finally on Vegeta's 'kind-of' good side again, so he was back at the palace. Also considering the fact that I was gone, he could be 'kind-of' trusted. Vegeta breathed heavily against him, and then inhaled deeply, scaring Vegito more.

"It wasn't you…"

They looked at the Prince confused.

"What…? Prince Vege…?"

"That leaves only one…"

He let Vegito go and walked slowly over to the window across the hallway, next to the dungeon door. Everyone was silent, nervously staring at him. Nathan came around the corner to see all the Elites standing there staring at Vegeta. He swallowed nervously.

 _What the fuck is going on?!_

He backed shakily away before quickly turning around and running the other way to get back to his position in looking for me. He needed to find me. He needed to know I was okay… after what happened… He needed to know. Vegeta closed his eyes angrily, sighing before finally speaking again very darkly and lowly,

"…Kakarot…!"


	28. Chapter 28: Let's Play A Game

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Let's Play A Game

v

I walked out of the bathroom to see Kakarot in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes. I began slowly making my way over to where he was. Before I was within reaching distance, he spoke, startling me,

"I always hated that…"

I looked at the back of his head puzzled.

"Hated what…?"

He turned around to face me; he had a slight frown on his face.

"The smell… of him…"

I felt my cheeks warm up. I was so ashamed and humiliated of Vegeta tricking me like that. I willing gave myself into his lies and games. I just… gave in. I had nothing left… but maybe, Kakarot. He saw them violate me; he was one to participate in it, but unlike the others who went full out with Vegeta's disgusting commands, he was gentle and kind, guiding me through it, trying to make me feel alright even though I was in Hell. He took a step towards me. I flinched when I looked back up to see him so close.

"The only smell I want to smell on you… is you…"

I blushed more. Saiyans have extremely heightened senses. He probably already had my scent, my true scent, after everything we'd already been through; most definitely. He reached out one hand and gently stroked the length of my cheek. A sly grin trailed across his face, and then he leaned down and whispered,

"…and possibly… me…"

I gasped in sarcastic surprise and he chuckled.

"He-he; again…!"

I gently slapped his hand away, playfully and giggled at his cocky tone. He laughed more.

"Kakarot, you're just the worst!"

He smiled and leaned in closer, until our noses touched.

"I know."

I scrunched up my nose and pushed him away. He chuckled as he turned around to continue cleaning up the counter top and dishes.

"You're such a tease!"

He smiled to himself not looking behind him, repeating,

"I know."

I went and sat in the living room on the loveseat. I set myself up in a nest of blankets all warm and comfy before he came out and saw me a few minutes later.

"Do you think you can move over and make some room for me?"

I giggled and playfully shook my head 'no'. He grinned mischievously down at me.

"Okay, fine… I guess I'll just sit down then…"

He planted himself down on top of my abdomen; even though there was a ton of blankets around and covering me, he still crushed my small figure. I gasped in light pain.

"Ahh…! D-Damn it… K-Kakarot! You weigh a ton! Get off of me!"

I attempted pushing him off, but he just wouldn't budge. I began pounding my fists into his side as he lounge back, his hands behind his head. He laughed to himself as he looked down at his left side to see me struggling in kind-of-fake agony.

"Oh, come on! You can do better than that!"

I growled at him and tried as I might to get him off of my fragile body. I kicked my legs and pushed my arms into his side. There was no use; he was too 'manly' to feel physical pain from someone as small and frail as me.

"Ahh, seriously Kakarot… I can't breathe! Please… g-get off!"

He grinned and stood up. I breathed heavily and growled up at his smug face.

"There! All you had to say was the 'magic word'! Silly, little human…!"

I tried making an angry face at him, but just ended up laughing. He chuckled at me struggling to be mad at him. I climbed out of my bundle of blankets and stood up. His face went blank and his cheeks lit up bright red when he saw me. I wasn't wearing my sweats. I was only wearing the large, baggy t-shirt that went almost to my knees. I giggled as I stepped towards him and easily could see him swallow hard, nervously almost. He took one small step backwards.

"Why… Why aren't you wearing…?"

I giggled more, beginning to blush a little myself. I looked down and swayed slightly with my hands behind my back. I admitted to myself that I was attempting to act 'cute' in front of him.

 _Now, I'm being a tease! Geez…_

It had been so long since he'd seen my bare legs other than before bringing me to his home from the palace.

"I was getting too warm in my fort of blankets… so, I took them off when you were still in the kitchen."

I took another step forward, but this time, he didn't move. I moved close to him and wrapped my arms around his abdomen.

"Damn it, Kakarot… Why can't I stay mad at you?"

He smiled and pulled my chin up to face his face.

"…because I'm just too damn likeable!"

His smug, sarcastic remark made me laugh more and hug him tighter. He let my chin go and held me close to him, resting one hand on my mid back and the other behind my head gently, petting me. He turned and reached for the closed blind while still holding me with one arm. He pulled it open slightly and peaked out. The streets were still just as busy as ever. He sighed and let his hand drop to his side. I looked up at him.

"What's wrong?"

He gave me a crooked smile and said,

"Nothing… it's nothing… Don't worry about it…"

I sighed and pressed my cheek to his hardened abdominal muscles. He gently pushed me away after a moment of hugging and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just heading out for a little while… I'm going to go and pick up a few things… Stay here and don't unlock the door no matter what!"

His voice was lower than usual, putting me on edge.

"Okay…?"

I nodded my head.

"Okay."

He quickly gave me one final smile and closed the door, locking it and heading out into the streets. I sat back down on the loveseat. I lay down silently, nervous about being alone. Kakarot usually didn't leave while I was up and about. I was a little scared.

v

 _The warm breath of a male breathed into my ear gently, giving me shivers. My eyes slowly opened to see Vegeta. My eyes quickly widened as Vegeta's hand clenched tightly around my throat. I gasped for air and desperately tried to scream. Kakarot was nowhere to be seen._

 _"You think you can run… You think you can get away, you little, fucking bitch!"_

 _Tears ran down my face as I gasped desperately for air, losing vision of Vegeta's terrifying smile. My body began to go numb. The striking pain of the lash of a whip shot through my spine. The horrific shot of pain and agony rushed through my abdominal region. He grabbed and grouped my body, pulling at my skin and shirt. He ripped the shirt from me and slammed my face down to the floor._

 _"…not wearing any panties… fucking whore!"_

 _He let go of my throat and I tried screaming. There was no sound; my voice was gone. I tried again and again. Vegeta laughed maniacally at my cries for help._

 _"You're not getting away from me this time, woman! You're… MINE!"_

I screamed in fell off the loveseat onto the floor. My head shot up. I was panting and sweating terribly. My body was trembling in fear.

 _Oh God, oh… thank God, it was just a nightmare! Jesus Christ!_

v

I wept against the cold, hard floor for several minutes after that. Kakarot walked in and saw me on the floor crying.

"Taylor…?"

He slammed the door shut and dropped everything he was carrying and quickly rushed over to me.

"Taylor…? Taylor, what's wrong?! What happened…?"

He knelt down and picked me up, cradling me against him.

"I just… I just had… a really… b-bad… d-dream…"

He stared down at me with a worried look.

"I don't want… to be… alone… anymore…"

He pulled me up closer to him, tucking his head down between my neck and shoulder. His hands firmly held me against him.

"I'm so sorry… I won't leave you alone anymore… I'm so sorry, Taylor…"

I inhaled deeply, trying to control my breathing.

"It's… It's okay… Kakarot…"

He picked me up from the floor and carried me to the bedroom. He gently laid me down on the bed and sat on the edge, petting my head gently until I fell asleep again. He stayed up all night that night to make sure I was alright.

v

My eyes opened to see Kakarot sitting next to me, half asleep. I smiled at him; he was so caring, so sweet. I noticed a bag with what looked like clothes inside of it hanging on the door handle to the bedroom door. I slowly sat up, startling Kakarot awake.

"He-he; calm down… It's alright. I'm fine."

He sighed and stared at me.

"I'm just glad that you're safe… here with me… I worried so much about you last night… I don't want you to have bad dreams… about him…"

I smiled back at him and glanced at the door again. He noticed my glance over his shoulder and turned to the door. He quickly got up and ran over, grabbing the bag and bringing it back.

"Oh, yeah… I… I bought you something…"

I stood up from the bed as he handed it over to me. I blushed and hesitantly took the bag from him. His face was bright pink as if he was an embarrassed teenager asking a girl he likes on a date. He looked so adorable. I giggled and looked down into the bag. I froze and slowly reached in. My eyes widened with beauty and wonder.

"I… I do hope it fits… I really thought you'd look beautiful in it and… I know how you used to wear 'fancy' clothes back at the palace…"

The bag fell to the floor as I held the beautiful strapless navy blue silk dress up. Small gems lined in swirls around the right side near the waist line. It would just reach my knees and the lower half flared out in a beautiful school-girl like skirt. It looked remarkably beautiful.

"Oh, my God… Kakarot, it's… it's so beautiful! I… I don't know what to say!"

He blushed more and did the cute swaying thing that I had done the day before, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well… you've been through a lot… and I saw it and thought… I… I felt that you just deserved it."

"Kakarot… thank you!"

I ran up to him and jumped up, hugging my arms around his neck. He leaned down forward so my feet could stay on the ground as I hugged him. He hugged back gently before I giggled eagerly and quickly ran out of the room into the bathroom.

"I can't wait to see what it looks like on me!"

I closed the door to the bathroom, leaving Kakarot standing in the bedroom, still in shock. He wasn't sure how I was going to react. He liked how I reacted, though, a lot; maybe… a bit too much because he began thinking about me, imagining me wearing the dress before even seeing it for real. He imagined himself feeling the smooth silk over my skin, feeling my bare arms and my silk covered sides, the curve of my lower back and then my thighs; gently kissing my shoulders, my neck, my lips. He imagined gripping his fingers into the dress, bunching it up in his fists, then, slowly pulling the dress back off and over my head, leaving me glowing in front of him like an angel; a beautiful, sexy goddess. He felt himself warming up. His clothes started feeling too tight, constricting to his body. He pulled at the collar of his t-shirt he was wearing and felt his other hand reach for his belt to loosen it from his waist.

 _No, stop…! Stop! Stop it! I can't think like that about her right now! She's been through way too much… no… I… I can't… I… must wait… I must…_

He kept thinking that to himself.

 _No, take her! Take her as soon as she walks out of that bathroom… Do it!_

His head began to pound as he slowly fell to his knees holding the sides of his head.

 _What's happening to me?!_

He felt like he was turning into a raging animal in heat! He hated the feeling of lusting for another to the point of wanting to kill if he didn't get exactly what he wanted. He didn't want to hurt me ever again, and he knew he wasn't in control of his Saiyan urges once they came out.

 _NO! STOP! STOP IT!_

He forced himself up and held onto the door frame, breathing heavily. He had to stay in control. He couldn't lose himself. He couldn't let himself become Prince Vegeta!

 _We just got rid of him; don't let that return. She doesn't deserve that!_

I emerged from the bathroom wearing the dress, grinning happily and excited to see Kakarot's reaction.

"Well, what do you think?!"

His eyes panned up to me outside the bedroom near the kitchen table. His heart almost stopped and his eyes went wide; his heart began to race faster than ever. His mouth and throat went dry as his lips parted and his head started to become cloudy. He stared over my whole body several times before reaching my eyes. He hadn't seen me in something that beautiful in well over a month now. It'd been almost two months by now.

"Well, does it look good on me?"

v

I smiled eagerly awaiting his answer, bouncing slightly, unaware that I was just making myself look even more desirable the more I jumped and bounced and moved around. I put my hands behind my back and swayed, grinning happily at him.

"What's the matter, Kakarot? He-he; cat got your tongue…? Did you make 'too' good of a choice?"

 _Stay strong, stay strong, stay strong…_

"You… You look so beautiful…"

He swallowed hard, and then took a few steps forward. He stopped about two feet away, just staring at me. I kept smiling at him; almost to the point of tears of joy I was so happy. I hadn't been this happy in so long! As I glanced down at the dress I was wearing, Kakarot glanced down at his feet for a moment and when he slowly looked back up, he began to grin more… mischievously. He raised his hand and swirled his finger around in a gesture to twirl.

"Come on, let's see all of it!"

Naturally, I giddily spun around twice, letting the bottom of the dress wisp around over my pale thighs. Luckily, it didn't go high enough for Kakarot to see any of my 'bits', despite him already having seen them, he was curious to see them again, and soon. He tilted his head to one side, raising an eyebrow at me. He stared down at my legs, watching me closely as I spun around. Slowly, he brought his eyes back up; he found himself taking small steps towards me. After I was done spinning, I smiled happily and bounced a few more times giddily, admiring the beautiful dress. He really had outdid himself this time; getting a beautiful, silk dress and a bunch of groceries to last us another two weeks probably. The man was truly caring and loving. He'd never bought me a gift before. I couldn't be happier…

v

"Kakarot…! I love it! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He chuckled lowly as he moved closer, towering over me. My smile slowly grew smaller as I started to get a strange feeling, a weird vibe; one I hadn't felt from Kakarot since… since…

He slowly began to walk around me. His eyes were darkly focused on me. I kept my arms down at my sides, my hands starting to become kind of clammy and sweaty. He stopped behind me and moved close enough so I could feel the heat radiating from his skin. His hand rose to my now dry hair and gently entwined his fingers through it while the other gently brushed over my curvy side.

 _What are you doing?! Stop it! Stop!_

 _No, do it! Don't listen to him. Fuck her! Do it, now!_

 _No, stop now; it's not too late to change this…_

 _NO!_

 _STOP!_

 _FUCK OFF!_

 _PLEASE… Please, don't do this…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _I'm in charge now!_

I swallowed nervously, but attempted keeping an 'open' mind to his little teasing games. It didn't help that he kept reminding me of what the King and Prince had already done; the exact same thing pretty much.

"He-he; uh, K-Kakarot…? Wh-What are you doing?"

He leaned in closer next to my face and inhaled deeply, leaving a slow, lingering exhale.

"He-he; what do you mean? I'm just admiring you…"

I began getting goose-bumps all over my body. He moved away and stepped back around in front of me. He looked down at me with glowing golden eyes and said something I never thought I'd hear Kakarot say,

"Let's play a game…"

I hesitated to even ask, but slowly and carefully did,

"Wh-What?"

"A game… like… hide 'n' seek?!"

He grinned at me, showing off his fine, white teeth; his sharp canines barely showing through his gums. He was struggling to keep them from bearing for some reason. My face went pale and blank. I immediately thought of Vegeta.

 _What the hell is he talking about?! He wants to play 'hide 'n' seek' with me after seeing me in the dress he bought me…?_

He took a small step back and grinned. He kept backing away and turned around, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'll go first, I'll count… and you can hide…"

I glanced around nervously. There wasn't anywhere to hide. Kakarot was beginning to get really creepy. I shivered nervously. I didn't want to say 'no', though. I was afraid that his Saiyan rage would come out. I think he secretly knew that and was using it to his advantage. It didn't seem like something Kakarot would do, at least with me he wouldn't, but… he was a Saiyan after all. I slowly backed towards the bathroom.

"Before you start… I… I think I'll just quickly change back into my other clothes…"

 _Please don't say no, please don't say no, please don't say no…_

He chuckled, still with his back turned.

"Alright, go ahead…"

I was surprised, but didn't question it. I quickly turned around and went into the bathroom closing the door. This time, I unconsciously locked the door. I was becoming more and more nervous as to what had gotten into him.

v

I began to unzip the zipper down the back and the dress fell gracefully to the floor. I reached down and grabbed my t-shirt and then realized something. Panicking, I realized I didn't have my sweats in there.

 _No, no, no; I forgot them in the living room!_

About a minute of panicking passed before a loud, quick knock on the door startled me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, are you almost done in there?"

I shook nervously, not answering at first. His nails began to dig into the door as he listened to my heavy breathing from behind the door; his nose still smelling that scent that was slowly making him dizzy; the scent of me. His mind suddenly went blank. The animal within him was completely released.

"Taylor… No more waiting… Come out and play with me… now!"

"Ka-Kakarot…? I… I'm just n-not r-ready…"

"Come to me... I need you... I'm craving you… Come outside, NOW!"

He raised his voice aggressively, making me shriek my small voice, nervously. He heard me let out my shriek and it made him grin.

"Kakarot… you're scaring me; please, don't yell, I'm just… you know… I… I'm…"

"My woman… Mine… My pretty, little Taylor, my pretty, little kitten; come to me… I need you!"

He sounded a little calmer, but his voice was still low and dark sounding.

"O-Okay… I'll come… just please… quit using that voice…"

 _Voice?! I wasn't talking… Wait… is someone else here?!_

Kakarot's eyes snapped around the room behind him, but found nothing and no one. He hadn't spoken, so who was…? Kakarot couldn't help, but look to the mirror on the wall to his right and saw just who had been talking the whole time… It was him.

 _Wait, what happened?! Why…? Wh-What…? Taylor… No… I… I… I need you._

"Yes, that's good, come, my woman… Come to me."

He chuckled as he watched his lips moving of their own accord in the mirror. His eyes were darkening, turning crimson and his pupils dilated thinner and more feline; his hair was beginning to stand on end. Something was wrong; inside of him. The Saiyan in him was controlling his every movement and thought. He immediately snapped out of it momentarily, and, nervously, began to panic.

"NO! Taylor, stay inside!"

Kakarot screamed, flinging himself from the door; his chest heaving air as he tried to comprehend what was going on. The pull inside was only growing his eyes darkening and slanting with intent. He was aware this time of what he was saying to me, but only for that last moment. His brain was cutting in and out, he was losing himself again.

"Kakarot…? Hey, what's going on?! Are… Are you alright?!"

He heard me yell through the door. He growled and yelled out in pain. He eyes shut tightly before snapping back open, dilated wildly again, from the moon's power over him, and slowly, in the corner of his eye, he saw the knob turn on the door. His eyes shot back directly at the crack beginning to appear in the doorway. My face appeared in the crack as I was hesitant to come out.

 _Oh, no! What's happening?! Is he hurt?!_

"Ka-Kakarot…?"

He stared at me for a moment. He looked like he wanted to kill me. I shook in fear, staring at his crazy eyes. He looked like a savage beast, crotched down, holding the sides of his head, staring directly at my eyes peering through the bathroom door. He was focused so hard, and then, he lost control again. He growled loudly; his eyes burning bright red, before speaking in a very low and harsh tone,

"Fool… Hikedo garsu… Birko…!"

"Wh-What?!"

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists; his eyes flaring with lust and greed.

"MINE!"

Kakarot's lips snarled and he felt himself snap up to his feet his eyes ablaze as he exploded at the door which shut instantly as a fearful cry from me as I slammed the door shut. Kakarot let out a roar that made the room shake as his fist beat on the door.

"My mate; I want to make you my mate! Mine! Come out! Come now! Come to me!"

Cracks split through the door severely, scaring me further into darkness and unbridled fear. Kakarot didn't know what was happening as he was being driven to crush down the door and tear me from the bathroom. He didn't care why anymore, he didn't care about his changing voice, the burning fire in his eyes; he just wanted me… badly.

When his fist finally smashed through and he let out a low seductive purr as his hand grabbed the handle and unlocked the door. Knocking the door open gently, Kakarot took a step inside his dark, blood-red eyes settling on my aquamarine eyes filled with fear; my back huddled against the wall near the shower in fear of my closest and dearest friend.

"Kakarot, stop…! You're scaring me! I don't like what you're doing…!"

I whimpered as his tongue slid out over his lips and he smirked revealing some long incisors, pearl-white, that he was planning on using soon enough. His feet moved heavily until he was standing just above me.

"My pretty, little girl… You shouldn't have tried to hide from me… At least wait until I start counting…"

His voice was slow and slimy; evil dripping with every word.

"K-Kakarot… y-you told me t-to st-stay…"

"He-he; I will have you, my dear…"

Kakarot chuckled as he reached down for me, but I dove out of the way and sprinted out of the bathroom. I ran out, but tripped, stumbling over my own two feet and fell forward, flat on my face. I slowly looked back to see him standing in the bathroom doorway, gazing down at my weak little frame on the floor.

"He-he; look at you… so fragile…"

He slowly began to walk towards me. I immediately crunched my legs up, trying desperately to cover up my whole body with just the baggy shirt. Kakarot chuckled as he stopped about a foot away from me.

"I still want to play that game, you know… Once I start counting, of course… Sorry, I…"

He glanced back at the mirror on the wall, remembering what he had said moments ago; in his race's language; it made him grin slightly, knowing that I had disobeyed his command, and then turned back to me.

"I lost control of myself for a second there… I hope I didn't scare you too terribly…"

He grinned wildly as he spoke the words, as if saying, 'yes, be scared, be afraid, run, run, run, little girl!'

 _What a fucking creep! Kakarot… snap out of it! What's happening to you?!_

"I'll give you another minute to prepare yourself, if you need it…"

He stepped out of the way to the bathroom door. He seemed way too calm after the way he was just acting like a minute ago. I slowly crawled forward and climbed to my feet. I shyly and shakily stepped by him back into the bathroom. He closed the door behind me for me and peered through the hole he smashed through next to the door knob. He smiled a very chilling smile and said,

"Don't keep me waiting now, my dear…"

I could hear his low chuckle as he stood and walked away from the door. I panicked a little and just looked in the mirror in there to make sure I still looked 'alright'. I spent a few seconds just breathing before I finally reached for the doorknob. The door slowly creaked opened. When I walked out, the rooms were dark. I was surprised that I didn't notice anything from the hole in the door. All the curtains and blinds were pulled down and closed. I was still very confused and nervous as to why Kakarot closed all the curtains, darkening the house completely. I was getting more and more scared the more I considered playing his little game.

I heard the breathing of the Saiyan somewhere in the room, when I turned my head, there was a quick breeze behind me. I spun around so quickly, I almost fell over. I shivered with goose-bumps as I stood frozen in the darkness of his home. Kakarot's low chuckle echoed quietly as he jumped, swung and ran around the rooms, tricking me into thinking he was in one place, and then another. He laughed more maniacally. I whimpered quietly, stepping shakily towards the living room. With my back turned towards the bedroom and bathroom, Kakarot watched as he clung like a spider to the wall, slowly inching his way down as he watched me closely, carefully. He grinned and licked the fronts of his teeth with excitement. The Kakarot I knew was long past gone; the beast had taken control of him again. His claws creaked into the wood as his cat-like eyes watched me. As I spun around and looked over to where I heard the sound, he wasn't there anymore.

The moonlight outside broke through the clouds and dim light seeped through the curtain, illuminating the room just slightly; enough for me to make out where everything was and where I was in the room. Kakarot crawled along the floor behind me, his tail flicking back and forth. I glanced at the window and slowly reached out to open the curtains.

"Don't open the curtains."

A low, stern voice spoke out from somewhere in the dark house. I began to panic completely. I stayed ridged where I stood, not moving an inch. My breathing picked up rapidly as I heard the slight creaking of floorboards behind me as he stood. I could hear his heavy breathing coming from behind me as well, hidden somewhere in the dark.

"I'm going to begin counting now… I'll close my eyes and count to ten, and you… can hide."

 _What the fuck is wrong with him?! He's acting like Vegeta, but way creepier!_

I slowly turned to him to see his figure standing within the dark shadows of the room. He had his back turned to me again. He momentarily looked over his shoulder and saw me staring at him. He smiled, and murmured,

"Yes, my little red riding hood… I'll be your big-bad wolf!"

I gasped, trying hard not to show the fear and disgust rushing through me.

"Wh-What are y-you…"

He chuckled, cutting me off and still watching me.

"That is your favorite fairytale, is it not? I just read your mind…"

He chuckled more, slowly turning his head back to look forward.

 _What the hell, Kakarot?! What is the matter with you?!_

"If you want an animal… then I'll show you one…"

"K-Kakarot… Please, I… I don't…"

"One… Two…"

He started counting, cutting me off. I panicked more from the low, growling sound in his voice. Where was I supposed to 'hide'?! I quickly turned and saw my sweats lying in a pile near the loveseat.

"…three… four…"

I quickly ran and grabbed them from off the floor.

"…five… six…"

I stumbled pulling them on and then sprinted for the bedroom.

"…seven… eight…"

I gently and as quietly as possible closed the door, locking it, and then crawled into the corner of the closet at the foot of his bed.

"…nine…"

His voice raised in pitch, getting louder as he was almost done counting. I cowered behind the hanging clothing and materials.

 _What's wrong with him? Why's he acting this way?!_

"…nine-and-a-half…"

He sung mockingly out loud. I whimpered to myself, trying my hardest to calm down. Kakarot opened his eyes and finally, darkly and lowly said,

"…ten."


	29. Chapter 29: It's Okay

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

It's Okay

v

No, he was done counting. It was too quick. It wasn't enough time! Why any time?! Why any of this?! I could hear his footsteps moving through the other side of the house. He knew where I was, but he was going to play dumb to keep the game going longer. I kept envisioning Vegeta coming for me.

 _Did you really think you could run from me, woman?!_

The footsteps were getting louder, closer.

 _No, no, no, NO! It's all happening again! The memories! Vegeta, Kakarot… NO! NO! This can't be happening again._

"Come out; come out, wherever you are…"

His voice was hoarse and evil sounding. His steps were slow, but heavy as they got louder and louder towards the bedroom door. All I could see was Vegeta hunting me like a vicious, wild animal. I was so helpless. I snapped back to reality when I heard the bedroom door shudder; the door handle flick. I heard him laugh out loud.

"You can't lock the door… That's cheating…"

I winced as his fist slammed into the door, rattling the wall surrounding it, and then, a loud crashing slam through the door sounded. He kicked the door in and slowly began to step in. I could faintly see him walking through the room through the crack in the door. He stood in the middle of the room for about ten seconds, and then knelt down to look under the bed. I heard him chuckle slightly,

"Where are you hiding little girl…?"

Before I could even think about what he was saying, I saw him slowly stand up straight and turned slightly in my direction. He began walking towards the closet. His fingers hooked around the edge of the door and slowly pulled it open. My eyes were watery as I slowly looked up. He stared down at me grinned evilly.

"Well, well, well… look at what I found! He-he; looks like I win…!"

I breathed heavily and raggedly as he slowly knelt down in front of the open closet door. I cowered in the corner, afraid… I kept seeing Vegeta's face. No… this can't be happening again. He reached forward and gently grabbed my arm, giving it a little tug as a gesture to go towards him.

"Come on… Come out…"

I slowly and very nervously began to crawl forward and climbed out. As soon as I was out, he pulled me up to my feet viciously. I feared what was going to happen.

"Do you want to know what I won?"

"N-No… No, I didn't… Pl-Please, K-Kakarot…"

My voice was barely a whisper. I winced as he leaned forward, inhaling sharply, until he was about an inch from my face.

"…you."

I quickly tried to pull away from his grasp only to have him let go and I stumbled backward to the bedroom door now lying off its hinges on the floor. I kept stumbling and crawling backward out of the room and into the living room, not taking my eyes off of him for a second. I tried standing, but my shaky, nervous legs felt like jelly and gave out. I fell backward onto my back and struggled to get up. My whole body felt as if it were going numb. He slowly stepped out of the room and began walking towards me, tauntingly slow; getting closer and closer. I whimpered in fear of him.

 _No, I don't want to fear the only person left in my life._

"Kakarot… snap out of it!"

He chuckled and tilted his head in amusement.

"You look good on your back… very sexy!"

He winked and I winced. I moved up into a sitting position, nervously holding one hand out for protection. Licking his lips, he grinned wildly staring down at me.

"I can't wait to claim my prize! What a minx you are… Geinka domae… bonfeh, maakrooo…"

I was so afraid now.

 _What the fuck is he saying?!_

We had had sex so many times before this, but things were different now. We hadn't in weeks and… I thought… he changed. I shut my eyes tightly and blinked them open again only to find him gone. I gasped quietly and slowly stood, able to balance myself again, kind of, glancing everywhere in front of me. He was instantly behind me. A small, low growl echoed in my ears from behind. I held my breath and froze in place. Tears slowly began to trail over my cheeks. I felt the firm grip of Kakarot's hand on one of my shoulders.

v

He quickly spun me around to face him as he tightened his grip on my waist. His breathing was ridged and shaky, his body was tense and pulsing, his skin was warm and shivering. He was beginning to feel more and more like those scumbag Saiyans that attacked me back on Earth, like Vegeta when he was angry, like… him when he raped me. The only difference, this time, was the fact that he wasn't forced to do it; his Saiyan blood just naturally took over somehow. I wanted to fight, to scream, to cry; nothing would work, even if I tried; it wouldn't help. I figured that I'd probably end up trying, though. I whimpered in his grasp.

"I appreciate that you actually wanted to play with me… and that you actually tried to hide… he-he; that's what a good girl does…"

"K-Kak-Kakarot… wh-what's gotten into you?! Please, let… let me go!"

His grip tightened and his sharp vampire-like fangs bore. I could see the glistening whites of his sharp canines and it frightened me deeply. Vegeta had bitten me before, but… Kakarot never did… and his looked even deadlier.

 _What'll happen if he does?! Is he going to? No, please, don't be stupid, Kakarot! Please, don't!_

"He-he; yes… beg… beg me… I love the sound of your little voice when you beg."

Kakarot leaned forward, dragging his rough tongue up my face, licking the tears that trailed over my right cheek.

 _No, this… this can't be happening! Please, wake up! This is all a bad dream! PLEASE, JUST WAKE UP!_

"No… Kakarot… stop it! Stop, please! You're scaring me!"

He chuckled, breathing against my ear and licking over his teeth, tasting the salty, watery fluid of my tears in his mouth.

"Oh, hush… You worry too much… Just be a good, little girl and do as you're told…"

"Kakarot, st-stop… Pl-Please… don't t-touch m-me!"

I tried to pull away again, this time with a little more strength, but he was simply too strong for me to get even slightly loose. His grip tightened slightly as he chuckled more,

"You're so adorable, so desirable, my little kitten… I will make you my beautiful, little mate… and I'll never let you go…"

His words were almost flattering in a way, and kind, but his tone and facial expressions said it all; he was being anything, but kind. He was serious, and deadly. He was demanding, and terrifying. He was turning back into that monster.

"Kakarot… please, this isn't you… This isn't like you… St-Stop it…"

"You really need to learn to relax… and just let me do what I need to… Remember, I won, and the winner needs to claim his prize!"

"Stop it! STOP IT!"

I pulled as hard as I could to get away, but he wouldn't let me budge. His teeth hovered over the scar that Vegeta had given me some time ago. I was too afraid to move. I tensed up completely. His breath was picking up as his lips skimmed across my sensitive skin. A low growl echoed in the back of his throat. Tears forced in front of my eyes even more, making my vision blurry.

"It feels like it's been so long… I'm aching so badly… I can't wait to take this pretty, little body of yours again! You're so soft… Your flesh… Your body…"

I winced at his words and he chuckled lowly and darkly, pressing his lower body hard against me.

"NO! STOP IT! PLEASE!"

He laughed maniacally, grazing his teeth against the skin on the side of my neck.

"He-he; oh, my little kitten! Your scent is so strong…"

"NO! NO, KAKAROT! STOP IT! STOP IT!"

I was crying now in fear of what would happen. Kakarot was simply laughing. His hand trailed down my back, groping my sides and body while the other grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked my head back, breathing his heavy, hot breath over my soft throat. I squirmed in his grasp; my body pleading to escape.

"He-he; oh, just stay still. Stay still and let me take you, my pretty, little prize!"

He let go of my hair and grabbed the back of my neck.

"Why must you struggle; you like this, don't you?!"

I whimpered in his grasp, almost to the point of giving up.

"You like being helpless, being manhandled… being fucked?! Oh, you little whore…"

His hand moved back down from my neck back to my other arm as his tongue warmly stroked along the rigid scar on the base on my neck.

"STOP IT, KAKAROT!"

My hand got loose from his grip when he let his guard down for just one second and took advantage of the moment and brought it up and slapped him as hard as I possibly could across the face. He froze, relaxing his muscles a little more. His pupils dilated back down to normal after the blow to the head. He slowly turned his head back, still holding me, in shock, and then, his eyes went wide. He began to shake slightly, nervously almost.

"N-No… No…"

His voice was a whisper as he stared directly at me before he pushed me away. I fell to the ground and quickly looked back at him frustrated, but still scared.

"Kakarot, what's your prob…lem…?"

I stopped, staring at him. He was leaning against the wall next to the bedroom entrance, breathing heavily, weeping slightly. His back was turned to me; I slowly stood up, wiping the tears from my eyes.

 _Is he crying? Why is he crying? Is he aware of what just happened a moment ago? He didn't seem to be aware before, maybe… he just figured it out._

I slowly started taking small steps towards him. His fists were clenched against the wall.

"No… don't come near me…"

I stopped. His voice was rough and cracked, holding back tears.

"Kakarot… what's wrong? What happened to you?"

He began to cry.

 _Why is he crying? Kakarot…?_

"How can I hurt you again…?! Why…? No… not again… I hurt you…"

His voice was wispy and shaky; barely above a whisper. He ignored what I had asked. I began to take a few, small steps towards him again.

"Kakarot… no, you didn't…"

I slowly, hesitantly reached a hand out to touch him. Before I could, he whipped around and grabbed it, but gently. His eyes were shut tightly as tears streamed his face. He clenched his teeth, keeping his head turned away.

"Kakarot, please… what's wrong?"

"I…I can't… look at you."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"No, please… I just can't look at you… I'll… I won't be able to control myself again."

I froze.

 _Is… Is that what happened just a few moments ago?! He lost control? It wasn't on purpose…? Of course, it's Kakarot. He'd never hurt me on purpose._

"Why…? What do you mean?"

"I… I want you… I… I want to… No, I can't… I just can't!"

He slowly brought my hand closer to his chest, near his heart, covering it with both of his hands. I stepped right up to him; he quickly backed away into the wall and I stepped right back up to him again. His eyes were still closed tightly.

"You've been through too much… I… I can't…"

I pulled my hand away from him and gently placed them on each side of his face. I forcefully turned his head to face me, wiping his tears away with my thumbs. He forcefully kept his face slightly turned away, even though his eyes were closed.

"I'm… I'm a monster…"

I stared silently at him momentarily.

"No… Kakarot, no, you're not!"

His tears continued to roll down his cheeks, over and around my hands. He was breaking; he was falling apart. No, I didn't want him to fall. I didn't want him to fall as low as stupid Vegeta, the Prince of all douche bags! I didn't want him to believe that!

"Kakarot… please… I want you to look at me… I want you to open your eyes… I want to see you, the real you…"

"I… I can't…"

I gently put two fingers over his lips, silencing him. He slowly opened his eyes to see mine gleaming up at him. I stood on my tippy-toes just to be inches from his face. My fingers gently stroked down his lips and chin and went back to caressing his cheek once I had his full attention. I smiled and said the two words that meant more to him than anything else,

"…it's okay."

v

His breath hitched before his breath began to pick up again. He hesitantly raised his hands, shakily up towards my face. In one swift, jolting move, he quickly grabbed my face and pulled me close to his; falling to his knees, upright. He pressed his lips to mine and began ravaging my mouth with his. I tensed up before slowly relaxing as he himself began to relax a little, going a little slower. He held me close, slowly beginning to slide his hands down my neck, shoulders and then my sides. He gently pressed his hands against my lower back, pressing me against him even more. I slowly drew back from the kiss, opening my eyes to see his. He was calm now, but how long would he stay calm?

 _He is a Saiyan. All Saiyan's have a raging beast inside them._

I just got a glimpse of his just now, but nothing more than a glimpse. I've seen what he is capable of first hand, and I pray I'll never have to see that ever again, but, then again, the beast intrigued me. If he released it, but knew how to control it, I think it'd be a lot of fun. He stared down at me. His eyes were dark, but warm too. I think… I…

Abruptly, he grabbed both sides of my face again, pressing his lips against mine. I tried protesting for a moment, pressing my hands against his chest. My hands, my touch, sent rapid shivers throughout his body, forcing him to press harder. Pushing his whole body against mine, he managed to get his tongue through and into my mouth. Kakarot spun me around and pinned me to the wall. He grabbed my wrists and pulled them up above me. With one hand holding both my wrists together above me and the other travelling slowly down and over my whole body, he reached lower until his finger tips brushed my knee and his fist bunched up a bunch of my sweats.

"You want this. Tell me… Please, tell me you want it!"

He whispered huskily. He was aching to be inside me. He wanted me in a way he hadn't wanted any woman in a very, very long time; more than he did that one, horrible night. He wanted me more than his animalistic self could ever want me! He wanted to possess me and take me as his own, he wanted me to beg him to take me and then he wanted to make me scream his name. I wasn't protesting anymore.

"Yes! Yes, yes, God, yes! Please, Kakarot. Please, I want you! I need you!"

I wriggled in his grasp, pressing myself against him and grinding my hips roughly into his, trying to get as close to him as possible. It was suddenly too much to control himself and he let go of my hands and wrapped both of his arms around me, crushing his mouth to mine once again. I responded with equal fervor and our bodies seemed to almost tangle in a frenzy of licking, sucking, kissing, feeling, rubbing and desperate hungry touches. It had been so long since he'd had sex with me.

He'd spent large portions of his life destroying other people's lives. He was sick and warped and he'd always been proud of it, but sometimes, like now, Kakarot wondered exactly why it was he wanted to destroy and break things. Like a child who envied the toys of others he would wade into their lives and rip them apart. He wanted to be needed. He wanted to be important. He wanted to be the person who other people looked at and envied. He wanted to be somebody's something…and since he never was, he made sure that the person he envied didn't get to be either.

He turned, picking me up by grabbing under my thighs and carried me into the bedroom. Still holding me, he threw me on the bed, quickly pouncing on top of me like a big hungry, horny cat. He quickly pulled my sweats off and ripped my shirt open, revealing my whole body. I giggled as he fiddled around with his own pants to get his 'prize' for me out. He moved between my legs and stared deep into my eyes before it was about to happen. We were both breathing hard. I was excited and he was on fire.

"Kakarot… I want you so badly…"

"I want you, too, Taylor!"

Then, with one quick thrust, the day I hoped I'd never forget begun, and didn't end for almost two hours! We played, wrestled, fought, loved, and fucked each other throughout the afternoon. It was magical. It was one of the most incredible times of my life! It was a time that I'd never be able to take back, and I was so glad for that fact. The last thing I remembered before falling asleep were the words 'I love you' being said once again. I couldn't even remember who said it; my mind was that foggy.

v

Kakarot's eyes grew darker. His pupil's dilated rapidly large as we stayed lying in the bed, hours after what had happened. Our scent lays strong among the room, and it was driving Kakarot's senses up the wall. We'd been in bed for almost the whole next day, just resting. The curtain to the window in the bedroom was open with the light of one of the planet's moon shining inside. Kakarot's body was heating up as his eyes stayed fixated on the moons glow outside. I slowly got up and got out of bed. He took his attention from the moon straight to me. He looked like an animal in heat about to pounce me. I knew Saiyans had an animalist sense when they looked at the full moon, but I never knew it would be so continuous.

 _Maybe it's because they have three moons. Damn._

Kakarot never said anything; he just watched me as I threw a new t-shirt from one of his drawers and sweats on and headed for the kitchen to get dinner started. Before a left the room, however, I quickly took a second to close the curtains, knowing that Kakarot was probably already being affected by it. It wouldn't change the fact that they'd probably be opened again later on anyways.

 _Stupid moons-in-the-sky-all-of-the-time bullshit!_

Kakarot grinned, thinking about everything he did; everything he did without Vegeta having to be there. He lay in bed for a few minutes just thinking.

 _Wow… That was so fucking awesome! Damn it, I want more! I need her! I need more!_

Kakarot slowly got out of bed and put a shirt and pants on and then came out of the room. He saw me in the kitchen, glowing after our long night of fun. He felt his dark Saiyan blood heating up as he stared at me. I sensed he was out of the room, looking at me, but I didn't think too much of it. I smiled to myself. I was in love again. I was being truly loved again.

I never noticed the nip in my neck until I started cooking up some food, feeling the stinging burn of the wound as the heat of the stove top hit it. I felt it and it felt fresh, like it were put there just a few hours ago; blood being drawn from it.

 _I must have not noticed… Kakarot, you sly dog…_

I giggled at it and simply continued to make dinner. During the process of making dinner, however, two large hands wrapped around my waist gently, pulling me away from the counter with what I was doing. I squeaked and giggled at his gently, but needy touch.

"Kakarot… seriously… st-stop, I need to make dinner…"

He chuckled behind my ear, breathing huskily against the skin on my neck.

"…but I had so much fun… Didn't you have fun, too?"

 _Oh, what a tease!_

"Yes, of course I did, but I need to… ahh, he-he, Ka-Kakarot…"

He began kissing the back of my neck, cutting me off from what I was trying to say. I moaned slightly. Damn it, why was I so damn needy, too?!

 _Fuck, well… I know where this was going to lead… and I think he does, too._

"Ka-Kakarot, seriously, we… we have to eat…"

"I know… but I'm hungry for something else…"

I rolled my eyes at him.

 _Oh, I bet…!_

"Come on, dinner can wait a little while… Please, pretty please?!"

I could feel his body heating up behind me.

"…pretty please with a cherry on top?!"

I giggled at him.

 _What a baby!_

"Hey, come on, that's not very nice!"

 _Oh, shit, I forgot…_

He chuckled, and then continued to kiss behind my ear.

"Please… I need you so badly…"

His voice was soft and calm-ish. He was holding back, and a lot, too! I wanted it just as badly as he did, but…

Instantly, interrupting my thoughts, he pulled me away completely, spinning me around to face him. He kissed me passionately; his hands shaking against my lower back as held pressed me against him. I put my hands up against his chest, trying to teasingly push away, but he wouldn't budge. I kept pushing him, but he was too strong. He laughed slightly in the kiss at my attempt to push him away. While he kissed me, I never noticed that he was slowly pulling me backward, away from the kitchen, and towards the wall near the entrance to the house where we were just the previous night. As soon as he felt his back touch the wall, he grabbed under both of my thighs, lifting me up. I squeaked in shock of how fast he did it just to be muffled by his tongue in my mouth again. He spun around and pressed my back against the wall, still holding me up. His hands gripped under my thighs. I moaned again into the kiss. I don't know what happened, but I guess because of that, it snapped the last string of restraint that he had because he quickly pulled me from the wall and carried me into his room.

He laid me down still kissing me. He climbed over me, putting his legs between mine. He put both hands on the pillow on each side of my head. Slowly lowering himself down, he began to move one hand down my side to my waist, hooking his thumb under the seam of my sweats. My eyes were tightly shut as my hands drifted into his hair.

"I… I want to try and go slower this time…"

I glanced up to him through heavy eyelids and smiled.

"O-Okay…"

He smiled and gently kissed my neck, biting it slightly, too. His hands playing with the seam of my sweats, but he didn't do anything.

"Kakarot…"

I was breathing so heavy; sweat began forming at my forehead. He backed off slightly and looked down at me grinning. He let go of my pants and pulled me up into his lap, sitting up. Our foreheads and noses touched as he propped me up on his lap; his hands supporting under my thighs near my butt. We were both breathing heavily.

"Taylor…"

"Yeah…"

He paused, inhaling deeply, capturing my scent.

"Promise me… Promise me that you'll stay with me… Please."

I stared at him.

"I promise, Kakarot… I promise… Why wouldn't I want to…?"

"Please, stay with me… forever."

His eyes drifted shut as he spoke those words. He spoke huskily and shaky, like he never heard what I just told him.

"Kakarot… of course I…"

He kissed me again, again, cutting me off from what I was going to say and brought both hands up and held my face hard against his. I was getting dizzy, overwhelmed. My body was sweating like crazy, reacting to his. I felt his groin tighten underneath me. I leaned my head back as he moved down my neck. His kisses were hard, but gentle at the same time. He nipped at my collarbone, slowly lowering a hand to my waist. His hand moved under my shirt, slowly stroking up my skin. I shivered at his touch, soft, but rough, too. He moved his other hand down and under my shirt, slowly snaking its way up my back. He moved a few inches back from my body and began to slowly pull up, pulling my shirt up and over my head and arms. The shirt dropped to the floor and Kakarot gazed down upon me as if it were the first time seeing me naked; his eyes focused and scanning over my bare upper body. His face flushed hot pink. He looked so cute. I smiled up at him; then I reached down for his waist. He flinched silently before realizing what I was doing. I took hold of his shirt and began pulling it up and over his head and arms. His shirt fell to the floor next to mine.

"There; now we can be twins-ies!"

He chuckled quietly as he leaned forward, laying me down again. He moved down with small kisses, shaking silently. He looked down at me as he reached for my breasts. It seemed that every time we made love now, it was always as if it were the first time. It always felt new; it always felt better.

"Kakarot… are you okay?"

"I'm… I'm sorry; I'm just… having trouble controlling myself…"

"It's okay… I've been through worse…"

He frowned slightly,

"…but, unlike those times… I want this… I want you… all of you…"

He slowly began to smile again as he began to gently kiss around my neck and collarbone, slowly inching down to my nipples. My back arched as his wonderful tongue went to town. He kissed, licked, nipped and pulled gently, sending electric rushes of pleasure through me. He licked down my abdomen to my bellybutton. He moved further down with small kisses, reaching the seam of my sweatpants. My breath hitched nervously, his breath was warm against my skin. His lips skimmed my skin gently. He slowly went to pull them down. Why was I still so nervous with Kakarot? I wanted him, I needed him! Sometimes, I thought about his Saiyan blood boiling up and letting it out through sex! It was strange, but I almost wanted it. I wanted to feel that roughness through his soft, gentle heart. If I knew it was coming and could be prepared for it, I'd love it, probably.

"Kakarot… wait…"

He stopped and looked up at me. I grinned at him and slowly brought myself up into a sitting position, pulling my legs away from him. He stayed staring at me, still on all fours, raising an eyebrow, confused as to what I was planning on doing. I got off the bed and moved to the window. I looked back and saw his eyes go wide as I reached up for the closed curtains. I looked back at the window and opened them to the bright glow of the moon hovering in the burgundy-red sky, stars glittering all around.

I turned around to find Kakarot standing right behind me, staring down at me. His eyes were almost completely black with dark desires. I trusted him, though, even if his predatory, animalistic instincts took over. I moved my hands to his pants and began to slowly pull them down. His groin was still so hard and begging to be freed. I knelt as I pulled them down until they were around his feet. I stayed on my knees looking up at him very seductively, arching my back. His eyes burned darkly down at me, wanting, begging; I slowly reached my hands up, brushing over his thighs, sending shivers shooting throughout his body, and then…

"Ahh… he-he; w-wait…"

I stopped as he turned to the corner of the room and grabbed a small stool about a foot and a half tall a placed it in front of me. He then leaned down and lifted me up and placed me on it. I blushed incredibly badly.

"Oh… I'm so embarrassed…"

I covered my face and he simply chuckled, reaching down and gently moving my hands away,

"He-he; no, don't be… I'm sorry… It's my fault; I'm too tall…"

He chuckled more as he blushed a little himself. I giggled at his comment, still blushing badly.

"It's okay… I like tall guys…"

I jokingly winked at him.

 _Oh, my God, Taylor, really?!_

I giggled at my own comment before blushing even more and looking down, biting my lower lip nervously.

 _Why am I nervous? Or, more or less, shy…?_

Maybe, it was because it was finally different; finally 'normal'. He took a gentle hold on my chin and brought my head back up. My eyes trailed from his back down to his throbbing manhood before me. He let go of my chin when he saw where I was looking. I swallowed hard and then slowly reached forward. He gasped at my touch, taking in a sharp inhale, throwing his head back, and clenching his hands tightly until the chuckles cracked. This was completely different then before; we didn't have an audience this time. We were completely alone. With Vegeta gone, Kakarot felt much less restraint and more freedom, as did I. We were free in our own, special kind of way.

My little hands slowly and carefully wrapped around him. I began to slowly moving my hands, getting closer and closer. My lips were only about an inch away. My breath was warm against him, making him breathe harder and faster, waiting and eager to see if it would be different than before; better than before. His hands grabbed my hair; he wasn't rough, though. He slowly pushed me closer. I put my lips on him and slowly opened my mouth, taking him inside of me with delicious slowness. I licked and sucked and moved with his hands. His groans were becoming louder as I kept my pace. I kept moving as he slowly began moving his own body with me. Though, they were very small movements, it was beyond overwhelming. He tightened his grip in my hair and quickly pulled me away from his throbbing, wet cock. I looked up at him panting.

"Wh-What's… wr-wrong… Kakarot…?"

He was breathing heavily as he slowly looked down at me.

"I… I wasn't going to last… much longer…"

"Well… th-that's okay…"

I went to go and continue, but he quickly grabbed my arms and backed his lower half back a step, out of my reach.

"No… I don't… want to finish… that way!"

I slowly began to smile. He smiled back; his eyes were still dark with evil, Vegeta-like desires, but I knew he was going to use all of his willpower to hold back that great, Saiyan darkness. He swallowed hard before he picked me up, kicking the stool out of the way and pushed me against the wall near the window and kissed me. Ignoring the taste of himself in my mouth, he continued running his tongue along mine. It felt like his mouth was just going to consume my own; he was just ravaging it. He slowly pulled away from the kiss, gently setting me down only to rapidly pull my sweatpants down. I gasped at his quick actions as he lifted me back up and pressed me against the wall harder. The moon light was shining against the left side of his face, making out a very sexy, seductive and masculine figure in the shadows with shades of red and white light looked beautiful. He kissed me passionately as he prepared himself; settling himself right in front of my warm entrance. I bit his bottom lip gently as we kissed and then, in one instinctual thrust, he was inside me.

I moaned out in pleasure, clinging to his body, breaking the kiss. He grunted roughly at the feeling of my warm body and insides. I immediately melted apart in ecstasy. I moaned more at the massive amount of pleasure rushing through me as he slowly began to pulled back, almost all the way back out, and then, back in again. I loved it, I loved everything; it felt so amazing. He began to thrust in and out of me, starting off slowly, though. Heating up more and more, we moved together as one, getting faster and faster. His body was heating up immensely, sweat dripped from both our bodies. I could feel myself coming close to the break of orgasm already.

 _Please, please, please!_

Kakarot's body began to tense harder and harder; his muscles pulsing. He started thrusting rougher, harder. I thought I was going to shatter at his immense power. My legs clung around him tight enough, so he didn't need to hold them and smashed his hands into the wall, digging his fingertips into the wood. The crackling of the wood snapping made me even more turned on by his immense strength. I opened my eyes to see his closed tightly, his head tilted back; he was about to break. He slowly brought his face back down to mine, just enough so our noses were touching. I could see his fangs bare. I smiled and kept moaning from the immense pleasure.

"Oh, f-fuck… K-Kakarot…"

His nostrils flared and his eyes flew open. He howled out with one final thrust, throwing his head back like a wolf crying to the moon, and then, he quickly threw his head back down between my shoulder and neck. Right in the same stop that Vegeta had bitten me before, Kakarot's teeth dug deep into the scared over flesh, sucking the thick, sweet blood dripping down my shoulder. I screamed out in pain and pleasure, seeing stars as my body began to melt in his arms. This was no nip, this was the full bite. I could feel his knees beginning to shake weakly as he slowly fell, still holding me against him, sliding down the wall. I could feel his heart pounding against mine. His body shuddered in complete relief and pleasure. I began to tear up against his shoulder. He opened his eyes quickly, sensing my feeble being beginning to weep. He slowly pulled his teeth out of my skin and pulled back to look at me.

"No, what's wrong?! I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?"

He held my face with one hand as tears streamed down my cheek. I smiled at his worried look.

"No, I… I'm f-fine…"

I paused,

"H-Hey… Ka-Kakarot…"

"Yes… Taylor…"

I stared deep into his eyes, leaning in close to his face, our noses barely touching. Blood smeared the corners of his mouth and along his lips and chin. I gently brushed my lips against his, pressing in a little for a gentle kiss, and then, I spoke in barely a whisper, soft and gently to his ear,

"I love you, too…"


	30. Chapter 30: True Love Can Exist Twice

**Chapter Thirty**

True Love Can Exist Twice

v

Kakarot slowly got up and out of bed, yawning tiredly and stretching his muscles, and then went into the kitchen to get some food. He brought two plates back into the room and set them on the dresser. He sat back down on the bed, watching me sleep. He smiled, but then quickly noticed that I was still bleeding a little from a small opened scab onto the pillow. He quickly ran to the bathroom and got a wet cloth and some bandages. He gently pressed the damp, cool cloth to the wound and I moaned softly, waking up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you…"

I smiled up at him.

"He-he; its okay, Kakarot, I'm fine."

He smiled and continued to clean to wound. After he cleaned it and dried it gently, he wrapped the bandage around my shoulder and underarm, going around across my chest and back. He leaned down, hovering over me and gently kissed me. I kissed him back passionately. He broke the kiss and went to grab the food.

"I made breakfast… or… I guess lunch technically."

I chuckled and took the food.

"Thank you…"

He sat on the edge of the bed again, and began eating as I sat up against the headboard and did the same.

"Kakarot…"

He looked up to me from eating.

"Yeah…"

He spoke with a mouthful of food, making me giggle, and then I said,

"That was the greatest night of my life."

v

I emerged from the bathroom three days after that night we made sweet love into the kitchen where Kakarot stood, cutting fruits, shirtless and wearing boxers (because that's what I call them; stupid Saiyan names for things). He glanced up at me, taking a double-take and froze. He set the knife down and turned his whole body to face me. His face in awe of my new look. I cut my hair. It was short now; I styled it to look like Videl's from Dragon Ball Z. I loved it when it was done and I prayed that Kakarot would love it, too. He stepped forward, around the table, towards me. He stepped right up to me, staring down into my eyes amazed.

"You… You changed your hair… It's short now."

"Yeah… I… I was really hoping that you'd like it…"

"Like it… I… I love it. You look really cute…"

I blushed, a small, bright pink blush and looked away. He gently turned my head back to face him, caressing under my chin.

"No, don't look away… You look so beautiful."

"I do?"

He chuckled, knowing that he's told me the same thing for so long, but I still ask the same question again and again.

"Yes."

He leaned down and kissed me, still holding my chin gently. I kissed him back, thankful that he loved my hair. His hands slowly came up and gently played and tangled his fingers through the newly cut hair. When we broke the kiss, we stood still; he slowly moved his lips up to my forehead, gently kissing it. His hands were still in my hair as he held me close to his body. I could hear his heartbeat thumping in his chest. It soothed me; his warmth, his strength, his body, his heart, his love… him.

v

He had finally fixed the bedroom door… and the bathroom door. It wasn't like there was a need to fix either, but he did it anyway. Doors being left open (or broken) was a pet-peeve of his, just like how leaving unclean dishes on the countertops and kitchen table was a pet-peeve of mine. He fixed it and, yet again, apologized for, one: breaking the doors, and two: behaving the way he did that night. I kept telling him it was all alright, that everything was okay, and that I forgave him, but I think it was still haunting him. I tried making him feel better by cuddling with him of the loveseat in the living room, and then, having dinner and heading to bed a few hours later.

It continued and went on. He was like a ghost in a haunted shell of his own body and couldn't escape. He tried forgetting about it, but, despite him not really hurting me, he felt worse than the other time when he actually did hurt me. He didn't really understand why, but I felt like I knew why.

"When I was young… I was a very happy child…"

I slowly looked up at him. He stayed looking forward. His face didn't seem to have any emotion on it, and that was odd considering that this was probably the first time he'd spoken to me about his childhood.

"I was one hundred and fifty-four or… uhh… eleven in Earth years… at the time… and when I was playing with my brother one day… he left me alone to go and get my father to see something that I'd found… It was an old picture of my mother and…"

He paused,

"…and a woman came in… I… I didn't know her, and she…"

I watched his eyes carefully, and could see them slowly turning a dark purple, remembering whatever it was that he was remembering.

"…and she had said something to win me over to her in a locked room… and once we were in that locked room… she… she hurt me…"

My eyes widened as he spoke.

"She forced me down and forced me to… to f-fuck her… She poisoned me… a-and it made me… umm…"

He swallowed hard,

"…it… it made me… c-cum… inside of her… Taking in my seed…"

"K-Kakarot…?"

"She was a shape-shifter, who birthed a son from my DNA... My father wanted to kill him, but I said no and that I would take care of him… I never saw her again, but apparently she knew my father… on a more… sensual level… They had a past together and my father had left her for my mother…"

His grip around me tightened slightly as he held me close.

"I don't know why she did it to me… and why she did it when I was so young… but… I never thought it would bring me to where I am now…"

"What do you mean?"

He looked down at me finally as the purple slowly turned back into black again.

"If it wasn't for her, I would've ended up like my brother… or worse, Vegeta… A hateful, enraged being that is only driven by war or sex…Because of her, I waited until I found someone that I could trust to make a relationship with; someone to love and cherish.

He smiled down at me and leaned in, kissing me gently.

"…you…"

I smiled up at him.

"It was chilling… the last words she spoke to me I do still remember… She said 'you look just like your father', and then that's when she left… Leaving behind a motherless infant and a shattered child as my brother and father broke into the room to see the mess…"

I froze, watching his facial expression turn from happiness to disgust to sadness. He held me close.

"Well, you're safe now… and look at your son; he's all grown up and a very kind person because of you, Kakarot…"

Reassuring him, he slowly smiled slightly and held me back as close as possible.

"So, because of her… I could be with you… I found you…"

"Are… Are you saying that… I remind you of her…?"

He went silent for a moment.

"No, I… I'm just saying that she helped me for the future… to make better decisions and forget about my brother, father, and Vegeta's influences…"

I hugged him closer.

"Kakarot… You're a good person; a good Saiyan… and I'm grateful that you opened up to me… but why? Why now?"

He was silent for a moment and then smiled shyly down at me.

"…because I trust you, my mate…"

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Our lips locked and his hand gently rested on the side of my face.

"I love you…"

"I love you, too, baby…"

He held me close to him for a long time and cuddled me extra close. He never wanted to let go.

v

Taylor walked through the hallways until she came to the throne room. When she opened the door, she saw Nathan sitting in there waiting. He was waiting to spar with Kakarot, but the guy never showed; just like every other time the past week. Nathan was more worried than frustrated at this point. It wasn't like Kakarot to just up and ditch on his friend, so where did he go? Nathan glanced up and saw Taylor in the doorway. He waved her over, signaling it was okay and she approached him.

"Hey…"

"Hey…"

They stared at one another and sat down on the bench near the wall. She sat down right next to him, sensing he was upset.

"I sensed something was wrong a while ago, but it took forever for me to find you alone so we could talk…"

Nathan kept his eyes forward; his hands in his lap and slouched. He was definitely bothered by something, but Taylor couldn't put her finger on it.

"What is it?"

Nathan stayed silent, shaking his head slightly. He leaned back on the bench, pressing his back to the wall.

"Kakarot hasn't shown up for sparring in a week and I'm getting worried that Vegeta might've done something to him…"

Taylor stayed silent for a moment just staring at him.

"Nathan… I know there's something else bothering you, so… what is it?"

"Why don't we talk about you…? Like where you learned how you pickpocket and sneak around here, unseen, like a ninja, huh…?"

He grinned slightly when she giggled at his question. She sighed and then spoke,

"Well, after I was taken onto a ship, I was able to escape from a clumsy guard and then hide out throughout the bottom corridors of the ship until we arrived on Planet Vegeta… During that time, I trained myself to keep quiet while sneaking around, learning from other Saiyans and humans talking as they'd pace by the vents, and I just followed my mental guide to Skyrim pretty much…"

Nathan laughed and put his arm around her.

"Well, I should've expected that from you of all people…"

She smiled at him and put her hand to his cheek.

"You okay…? You got a pretty nasty gash on your forehead."

Nathan flinched as her fingers stroked along the tail end of the scar down the side of his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine… This is just a scratch compared to some of the other shit these guys get…"

Taylor brought her hand away and just relaxed against his shoulder.

"They took my tarot cards away from me… Apparently it freaked too many of these idiots out…"

Nathan looked almost shocked but chuckled a little.

"Really…?"

"Yeah… I used them yesterday… and they told me that your future was to be filled with great pleasures but terrible despair… I got worried when I saw that Taylor's said that her future was soon to end by the hands of a man she loves…"

Nathan's eyes went wide.

"What…?"

"Yeah… and then when I did Vegeta's in front of some of the other soldiers and servants, they got so scared that that might actually be his future one of the guards took them away from me and destroyed them, thinking it'd erase any and all traces of them."

Nathan didn't speak for a long moment before he finally asked,

"What did Vegeta's future say…?"

Taylor grinned slightly.

"It said nothing more than that he would die by his own doings…"

Nathan stared at the empty room ahead of him and continued speaking to Taylor without even looking down, too focused in thought.

"What does that mean?"

Taylor laughed under her breath.

"It basically means that he'll die because of something he did either to someone or himself…"

Nathan couldn't speak. He was too focused on imagining what the future might hold now.

He and Taylor talked more throughout the next hour about how each of them were doing and how she'd learned so much from some of the other humans and even some Saiyans since they'd gotten to this planet. Nathan talked about how the Elite rally had gone and what had happened afterwards. He told her about how cruel Vegeta was and how evil the things he'd do were, but he didn't dare open his mouth about what he had to witness just weeks prior.

v

Kakarot and I walked the streets smiling and greeting friendly people with 'hello' and 'how are you' the next day. He put his arm around me protectively, but I think also to show off. He was in a much better mood after cuddling the day before. He was just like a big, cute dog that just needed love. He was such a cutie! Lately, Kakarot has been flying back and forth from the palace for the past few days, acting like he didn't know anything about my disappearance there. He hadn't seen Prince Vegeta in a while and the King didn't care much other than getting with me when I got back. Of course, that wasn't going to happen! He didn't see Nathan or anyone else. They were all out searching and patrolling the streets in the higher districts. Kakarot himself was a little confused on why Vegeta wasn't taking me being kidnapped, or running away, more seriously. He was taking it rather lightly, considering the fact that he also had my scent. He could've easily come and found me by now. What was he waiting for?! What was he planning?!

We shopped around and bought a few more things until we saw a few palace guards in the direction we were heading talking to some civilians. He quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me back through the crowd the other way and back to the house. Once we got home, we laughed, breathing heavily from moving so quickly.

"Geez, that was close."

"He-he; yeah… You got to be more careful where we go next time, Kakarot."

"Oh, I have to! You were the one all 'oh, I want to go see this' and what not!"

"Hey!"

I ran up to him and jumped on his back in an attempt to tackle him down. He purposely stayed leaning forward so I could jump up and wrap my arms around his neck from behind. He laughed and spun me around on his back. I squealed and laughed like crazy, having so much fun. I fell off and flew a few feet away, landing onto the loveseat in the living room. He spun around, took two giant steps to the loveseat and fell on top of me. I gasped when he did. Laying on me with dead weight, I could barely breathe.

"Ahh, Kakarot! Get off!"

I tried pushing him, but he wasn't moving. His eyes were closed, pretending he was 'dead' or just sleepily lazy. He chuckled quietly, grinning and then, slowly, I leaned my arms forward and put my fingers near his ribs. Right as he slowly opened an eye to see what I was doing, I began viciously tickling him! His eyes flew wide open and he screamed, falling on the floor, practically crying laughing. He was, by far, the most ticklish person I had ever seen! I laughed at him curling into a ball on the floor, grabbing his sides, laughing harder than ever; trying desperately to get me away; waving his hands frantically around.

"AHH, NO, N-NO, STOP, STOP IT! AHH, T-TAYLOR, AHHHAHAA!"

"He-he; I never knew the 'oh-so-strong' Kakarot would be so darn ticklish!"

I stopped tickling him to let him catch his breath, still crotched down next to his shaking, uncontrollable giggling body. As soon as he did, he began to chuckle in a lower, more maniacal tone, and then, he began to laugh in an evil, but fun way, as he laid there on the floor, his eyes shut and his hands up against his face, covering it. He slowly moved them away to reveal himself staring up at me with dark, looming eyes; hot and burning with desires.

"Uh-oh…"

I stood quickly and backed away one step. He flipped over to his hands and knees. His tail unwound from his waist and began thrashing around, puffed up. He bore his fangs, but I knew he wasn't actually being serious. I could tell by that 'I'm having so much fun with you right now' face. He was playing the whole 'I'm a crazy, untamed animal' role again. I noticed he liked doing that a lot with me. Over the past ten days, I've noticed he really enjoyed doing that. I giggled and backed away more. He began to crawl slowly towards me, growling quietly while smiling at me. I immediately ran, jumping onto the loveseat, just barely missing him jumping up to grab me by jumping off and running around the corner into the kitchen. He pounced off like a big cat and ran around the corner to find me trapped in a corner, my back pressed against it staring straight at him. He chuckled and fell to his hands and knees again and began crawling towards me across the kitchen floor.

"He-he, oh, no, I'm trapped, won't anybody help me?! He-he…!"

My sarcastic, little voice made him laugh as he stopped about two feet away from me, inhaling deeply before answering,

"He-he, oh, no… No one is coming to help you, my little kitten. This tiger is going to get you this time! You have nowhere left to run…"

"He-he… no, please… I beg you. Please, don't hurt me."

He grinned wildly at me, biting his lower lip slightly, and then purposely showing off his fangs as he tilted his head to the side. I tried to scamper past him on my hands and knees. He loved the nickname 'tiger' that I began calling him, (already having the knowledge, or some knowledge, of Earthly animals, and some of the more dangerous and fierce ones; the tiger being his favorite; not just because it was a fierce, killing machine, but because it was also very graceful and beautiful to him) and now, he used it almost all the time with me, wanting me to call him it basically whenever we were alone. It made me laugh and I blushed terribly. He chuckled at me as I playfully whimpered like his helpless prey he just caught. I felt his hand grip around my ankle.

"He-he; where do you think you're going, my little kitten?!"

I was blushing like crazy. Every time he called me that, I blushed badly. I loved it when he called me 'kitten'. It was my favorite nickname.

"Ahh, no, no don't… Please, Mister Tiger!"

He loved it when I used my playful little girlish voice when we had fun like this. He chuckled playfully evil and then growled as he pulled me back towards him.

"Mister Tiger shows no mercy!"

I laughed even harder as he began to tickle my sides. He didn't let up either. I could barely breathe, I was laughing so hard. He chuckled and blushed at my squirming, little figure. Once he finally stopped to let me catch my breath, he pounced down on me, pinning my arms down to the cool floor. He gently laid himself over me, supporting himself up. He gently kissed my nose and then looked down at me for a moment before kissing my lips. I kissed him back. He broke the kiss a few seconds after and chuckled, and then whispered,

"This tiger is getting really hungry… What should this tiger eat?!"

I giggled knowing what he was referring to. I blushed and bashfully spoke quietly, licking and shyly curling my lips inward,

"Umm… I don't know…"

"He-he; I think you do…"

He slowly moved down my body, letting my arms go, towards my new black leggings I had bought the other day. He inhaled deeply, hovering over my abdominal region, exhaling slowly and warmly against my stomach, embarrassing me. I covered my face shyly, turning my head away.

 _He won't see me if I hide my face!_

I thought jokingly to myself, making myself giggle quietly.

"You smell awfully nice, my pretty, little kitten… I think this tiger would like to eat you up!"

He reached back up pulling my hands from my face and pulled both of my wrists into one of his hands while the other trailed gently down my body and over my inner thigh.

"No. Don't, that's embarrassing."

He chuckled, coming back up to my eyes.

"Why?"

I slowly peaked open my eyes at him. He was over me grinning down at me.

"It's just what animals do… and this animal wants nothing more than to gobble this little animal up!"

He chuckled as he let my hands go again, only to have me lightly tap the side of his with one of my small hands teasingly.

"He-he; I'm no animal, you brute!"

He chuckled at my sassy, sarcastic attitude.

"You've got quite the mouth; I think I may need to punish you, my little minx."

My eyes widened. I gasped sarcastically at him, forgetting that that was what Vegeta had called me once or twice before. It sounded too good coming out of Kakarot's mouth.

"Oh, no…! Please, don't Mister Tiger. I'll behave, I promise…"

I couldn't help my constant giggling. He found it incredibly amusing. He grinned wickedly down at me, showing off his miraculous fangs.

"Well, how will I know unless I punish the little, misbehaving kitten…?"

I blushed greatly. I scampered backward from underneath him; quickly flipping around to my hands and knees again and crawling under the chairs and kitchen table. He chuckled as he just watched me this time, not immediately chasing me. His tail was lashed out, puffy, playfully and cute. He gave me a grin and a small growl before slowly crawling towards me. I crawled from the kitchen into the bedroom and crawled under the covers on the bed. Kakarot stood and walked to the room. He saw a lump under the blankets on the bed and chuckled. He closed the door and locked it.

Slowly walking towards the bed, he used his tail to hook on the blanket and lift it up. He saw me curled up into a ball under. I peeked out at him and he grinned, giving me a friendly, little wave. He laughed as he quickly crawled under the blanket with me. His eyes gleamed down at me as we both giggled under the blanket. He kissed me deeply while slowly feeling my sides, gently gripping my new tank top and pulling it up and over my head. I finally had underwear to wear now and I was wearing my new peachy-colored bra and turquoise-colored panties. Kakarot said he preferred seeing me in more vibrant colors rather than darker colors and black. That's what Vegeta liked. Kakarot liked it, too, but only to an extent. He preferred lively colors; it reminded him of happiness and joy. He was pleased to see my choice in bra.

His teeth hook the center of it and pulled up gently, revealing my breasts. He then moved his hands down to my waist and slowly began to pull my leggings down to reveal the new underwear. He glanced down and saw; he was pleased. I giggled as he kissed around my collar bone, feeling his large hands over my soft, little breasts. I felt all over his chest until I finally grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up, pulling it over his head and off, revealing his chiseled chest and tanned muscles. I watched his chest rise and lower as he breathed heavily. Our mouths locked as he went to slowly remove my underwear, but stopped when there was a knock at the front door. He threw the blanket off and stayed still, looking out towards the living room listening. I stayed as quiet and still as possible. A second knock was heard which clarified it. He got up and went to the door of the room, turning back at me.

"Stay in here, don't make any noise and get redressed, okay?"

I nodded and he quickly went to the door, unlocking it, stepping out and closing it behind him. He opened the front door to see Vegito and Gogeta standing there in their patrol amour.

 _Oh, fuck me!_

"Well, well, well… what do we have here? So, this is the right place…?"

"Uh, hey, guys… Wh-What are you doing here?"

They grinned and stared straight at him.

"So, this is where you live, huh, Kakarot?! I never would've guessed you… top Elite… living in this side of town…"

"Well… it is… So, uhh, what are you guys doing here?!"

He needed to stall them, re-asking questions and whatever else he needed to do. They couldn't come inside; they'd find me for sure.

"Well, we were instructed to check out every house in the third district of the city. Nathan and Bardock are checking out districts six and seven and whatever, and we're just going house to house… looking for you."

Kakarot swallowed hard as Vegito grinned darkly into what felt like his very soul. He needed to stay calm; show no fear.

"Oh, is that right?"

Gogeta grinned,

"Yeah… and the girl…?"

Kakarot played dumb.

"Girl…?"

Vegito chuckled,

"Yeah, you know… the pretty little slut that we all fucked… Where is she?"

His voice lowered and became stricter on the last few words.

"Even if I knew, why would I tell you two?"

They smiled,

"…you wouldn't, but…"

He paused, tilting his head to the side and inhaled deeply before continuing,

"We know she's here…"

Kakarot's eyes went wider and glanced to the side before quickly looking nervously back at them. He didn't want to fight.

 _Awe, shit! Fuck, no…_

Their eyes scanned over his shirtless chest before Vegito commented,

"We can smell her… on you… You lucky, fucking son of a bitch…!"

They chuckled, knowing Kakarot wasn't going to budge. Kakarot swallowed again hard, trying to rid the dry bump at the back of his throat.

"…and besides, Vegeta's put a bounty on you two, and the girl is worth a lot more… I wouldn't mind getting some of that… he-he; in both ways, if you know what I mean."

Oh, Kakarot knew damned well what they meant. He be damned if he was going to let that happen, though.

"You haven't been around the palace a whole lot lately, you know, with assignments, training, and whatever else… You've been here, screwing her… You fucker… You must be the worst out of us all. Kidnapping the Prince's slave, fucking her day in and day out… Must be nice… Living the dream, Kakarot…"

Kakarot growled a quiet, low growl at the back of his throat and clenched his fists. Vegito chuckled as Gogeta focused his eyes on Kakarot and then noticed past him in the house, the door to the bedroom locked. Kakarot instantly heard it, too.

 _Fuck, their damn sensitive hearing!_

Gogeta pushed Kakarot aside and Kakarot grabbed him by the hair before he could go any further. Vegito punched Kakarot and then kicked him down. Kakarot fell down, clenching his gut. He wasn't used to fighting any more. He hadn't had to in months. He'd been slacking off in training and didn't do many if any missions anymore. He changed.

"Come on, Kakarot! All this time you've been out of service, you haven't even trained on your own?! You're so out of your own league!"

Vegito growled lowly before slamming his boot into his side. Kakarot screamed out in pain. I clenched my fists scared.

 _No, Kakarot, come on! Fight back!_

"You're pathetic, Kakarot, and now, if you don't mind, we have some unfinished business to attend to…"

Vegito grinned wickedly down at the defenseless Saiyan. Gogeta laughed before slamming his boot down into Kakarot's face. Blood sprayed across the floor and Kakarot lay motionless. I was peeking through the hole for the key in the door. I covered my mouth nervously trying not to make a sound.

"Now, shall we…?"

Vegito looked at Gogeta and chuckled,

"Gladly…"

I saw them turn towards the door and I immediately backed all the way to the other side of the room and climbed on the bed, curling up in the corner scared. They slowly came towards the bedroom door. There were three small, quick knocks that startled me deeply. They chuckled before Vegito spoke,

"Come on out, little girl… Just come out and we won't hurt you… We promise…"

I cringed at the foul words. Vegito grinned wickedly when he didn't get an answer from me.

"Don't be afraid… We won't hurt you if you just listen and come out quietly…"

I didn't budge. Tears began forming at the corners of my eyes.

 _Kakarot, please; help me! Get them away! Get them out! Fight!_

Gogeta scratched his claw-like nails down the door, chuckling maniacally.

"Now, now… don't make us mad… You wouldn't like us breaking down this door to get you, now would you?"

I cringed in fear, tightening up every inch of my body in a ball. I let a small whimper slip, which they happened to hear. They laughed more.

"…last chance, kitten… Come out… now!"

Vegito's voice was harsh and strict, but I knew they both still had those evil grins on their faces, though. I covered my ears scared and afraid for Kakarot.

 _Kakarot, please… wake up! Help me!_

v

Kakarot slowly looked through the blurred vision at the bedroom door. The door went crashing inward, not off its hinges like last time, but it was still damn near close, and the laughter of the two overgrown men echoed through his head as he tried to roll over and get up. He heard me scream and then, one of the two yelled 'shut up' and the echo of a slap came from the room. He heard me start to cry and scream his name, and, by this point, he found he was already standing and pacing for the room as if he hadn't even been knocked down. Blood ran from his forehead, nose and mouth, but that didn't even faze him anymore. He walked right into the room and right up behind Gogeta.

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Before either could react to him even being in the same room, Kakarot grabbed Gogeta by the shoulder, spinning him around and punching him across the face. Vegito let go of my shirt and charged at Kakarot, throwing him out of the room. The two left me to go and fight Kakarot, who back flipped to his feet and got into a stance to fight the two brutes. Kakarot made the first move. Kicking and screaming could be heard from where I was, curled in the furthest corner of the bed, scared of what would happen. A few minutes went by before things finally fell silent. Kakarot calmly stepped around the corner to see me cowering in fear. I saw him hold out his arms with a crooked smile on his face. I immediately jumped off the bed and ran across the room and hugged him. I glanced around him to see the other two on the floor unconscious.

"Oh, my God, Kakarot… That was way too close…"

He was breathing hard and slightly chuckled even.

"He-he… yeah… it was…"

I didn't want to let him go, but I knew exactly what he was thinking. We had to get out of here. They knew where we lived now. Kakarot was thinking it just as I was.

"I'm just glad they didn't hurt you…"

I giggled and replied,

"I just glad you're not dead…"

He grinned while looking down at me.

"What…? Me, dead…? No way…!"

I giggled and then he let go and turned to the two unconscious bodies lying on the floor. He managed to drag Vegito and Gogeta out to the back of his house and then ran back inside, grabbing everything he needed; clothes, gear, food and cash.

"Grab whatever you need. We're leaving… now!"

I nodded and ran into the bedroom grabbing a bag and throwing my clothes into it. We ran out of the house, our bags thrown over our shoulders, hand in hand, and ran down the street, through the busy crowd of Saiyans and other aliens. We ran for about five minutes before finally reaching the bordering docks to the capital. Two large Royal ships just landed and were unloaded; perfectly ready for the taking.

Kakarot grabbed his ID, showing he was commanding Elite to the palace and a Royal asset of the Prince. The man guarding the gate looked at it and obliviously smiled, letting us go through. We ran to the end of the dock before we heard a man yelling.

"THERE THEY ARE! THAT'S THEM! GET THEM, NOW!"

"Oh, shit!"

Kakarot grabbed me and flew up into the top of the ship. Latching to door shut, he ran to the control panel and started it up. I strapped myself into the seat next to his as the ship began to rumble.

"Don't touch anything and hang on!"

Kakarot spoke clearly and sternly; I obeyed. As we lifted off. Vegito and Gogeta ran through the crowd, ramming people out of the way to try and catch up. They took to the air, but before they could get close enough, Kakarot hit the turbo boosters of the powerful galactic spacecraft, and we blasted away faster than they could react.

"DAMN IT! FUCKING DAMN IT!"

Vegito screamed. He growled angrily before turning back to Gogeta.

"COME ON, LET'S GO BACK TO PALACE. PRINCE VEGETA NEEDS TO KNOW WHERE TAYLOR IS HEADING AND TO CONFIRM WHO SHE'S WITH…!"

Gogeta nodded and the two of them angrily flew back to the palace to let Prince Vegeta know.

v

Nathan stood on a balcony's edge drinking water on his break, humming 'may it be'; one song he'd never forget because of me, when his eyes caught the slight of one of the large Royal battle ships blasting off of the planet. He grinned slightly, knowing I was on that ship.

"Taylor… stay safe… please… I'll find you again, someday…"

He looked down at all the screaming soldiers and people staring at the sky from ten stories above.

"I won't fall; not for you… I won't let Vegeta control me… I won't let him hurt me anymore… I'll find you, baby… I'll find you…"

He felt tears forcing their ways to the fronts of his eyes before he mumbled the words,

"I promise…"

v

"YEEEEEEEEAAAAAHHHH, BABY! WE DID IT! WOOOOOOHHOOOOO!"

Kakarot cried out, howling in glee. I squealed happily next to him, jittering around excitedly in my seat.

"Kakarot, we did it! We actually did it! That was so awesome!"

He laughed and looked down at me with a huge accomplished grin on his face.

"It sure was kitten, it sure was…"

I giggled as he pushed a button and then I saw nothing, but blurred white lines.

"Hang on…"

I tensed in my seat as we jumped to light speed. A minute later, we came out of light speed in deep space.

"Where are we, Kakarot?"

"Don't worry about where we are… Just be glad we're off of Planet Vegeta now."

"What about your home, Kakarot?"

"Don't worry about it… I have my money and my clothes… and you… I think that's all I really need… and there's more than enough food on this ship to feed us…"

I smiled and nodded. He grinned down at me pleased.

Wait… holy crap, I just remembered! I still have it; the collar! I totally forgot about it. I need to get this stupid thing off!

"Kakarot…?"

"Yes…"

I pointed to the collar. His eyes followed my finger. I think he may have forgotten, too, even though it's there… all the time.

"Since we're finally off of Planet Vegeta, can you take this off?"

He focused on it and slowly reached his large hands for the dainty, small collar.

"Stay still…"

I did. His voice was so calm, so aloof. I didn't get any of this, though. If Vegeta wanted me back so terribly, why didn't he just use the tracking device on the collar?! It didn't make any sense! Whatever, it didn't matter anymore. We were finally gone. For a minute, Kakarot, with steady hands, very carefully rolled the dials on the back into a specific combination (about twelve of them) before there was a small beep and the light turned off. We froze. Was… Was it off?! He snapped the metal between his fingers and gently took it off. I felt around my neck. It felt weird not to be wearing it anymore, but I hugged Kakarot for getting rid of that stupid thing.

"Thank you… Thank you, Kakarot!"

"He-he; you're welcome."

I smiled up at him as he threw it into the garbage under the console and then, took his seatbelt off, getting up and leaving the ship in autopilot, he paced to the bar near the back of the ship and poured himself a drink. I got up and followed him.

"You know, the driver really shouldn't be drinking…"

He chuckled and gave me a wicked smile from over his shoulder,

"First of all, it's on autopilot right now, and second of all, you really shouldn't be telling me what to do, you know… I'm still a hungry tiger that has yet to satisfy his appetite… and I'm becoming very impatient…"

I blushed and turned away, swaying my hips purposely back towards the front as I began to walk back. I stopped and then glanced over my shoulder and commented,

"Well, maybe you can just satisfy it with booze, you drunk!"

His eyes burned with cat-like pupils and his nostrils flared angrily at the comment. Of course, it was a playful anger, but he still didn't like it. He chuckled lowly before slamming the glass down. It startled me and I froze for a second. I spun around to see Kakarot was already right behind me. I gasped and jumped back, falling flat on my butt.

"Jesus Christ, you scared me, Kakarot!"

"He-he; oh, I'm sorry… My bad…"

His voice was low and darker. Did I actually make him made or was he just playing? If he was just playing then he was doing damn well because I couldn't tell for the life of me.

"Now, what did you call me?!"

I grinned up at him, praying this was still a game.

"I called you a drunk! Are you deaf, too?!"

I had no shame when it came to name-calling. Kakarot grinned down at me sitting on the floor, seeing the pearls of sweat forming at my forehead. I was nervous, obviously, and he got immense pleasure out of seeing me like that.

"He-he; you really shouldn't call me names… That's not very nice!"

"Kakarot, I…"

"No… that's 'Mister Tiger' to you, little missy… If there's one name you get to call me, it's that!"

 _Oh, he's just playing, he's nowhere even close to serious… douche. I hate it when he tricks me like that!_

His voice was low and sexy and playful. God, I loved it so much!

"He-he; and what if I don't call you that?! Huh, big shot?!"

His face was red with blazing lust and playful anger. His hands clenched into fists at his sides.

 _Oh, he's getting frustrated with me, big time!_

Luckily for me, though, it was the 'cute' kind of frustrated.

"Oh… he-he; you're just asking for it… Naughty… naughty, little girl… You should be nicer considering that I'm the one that got us off of that planet and away from all the 'big, scary, bad guys'… You shouldn't pull on an animal's tail if don't want to be bitten…"

I blushed and slowly began to stand up. I noticed the ladder that led up into the upper level about ten feet behind him. He noticed where I was looking, but didn't even turn around. He just knew what I was looking at. He moved over a few inches, in my line of sight, blocking it.

"He-he; oh, no you don't… You're not getting out of this one so easily…"

He began taking small, slow steps towards me. I decided to just play with him. Before I was teasing and taunting, but now, it was time to play 'his' game! I fell to my knees and bowed down to him at his feet.

"Please, Mister Tiger, please! Don't hurt me, I'm sorry! Please, forgive me! I'll do whatever you say… Please… anything, sir…!"

His grin grew wider.

 _Yes, play; play with me my little kitten… That's just how I like it…_

"He-he; oh, little kitten… are you begging?"

"Yes… I beg you… Please, sir?"

I was using my playful, girlish voice again. I used it almost all the time, but especially in our little, fun games.

"He-he; and 'anything' you say?!"

I nodded rapidly.

"Yes, sir…"

"He-he; good… That's a good girl…"

He was better with these kinds of things now. He could control himself and his urges. That was quite an accomplishment. It was when he transformed that he couldn't; that beast, that monster he was that one, horrible night. That's when he couldn't; at least, that's what he told me and I kind of remembered, but not very clearly. I'd never seen him transform clearly, but I think that was a good thing…? I don't know. He kneeled down and petted my head gently.

"Go to the upper level, and wait for me… I'll be right up…"

I grinned at him and got up.

"Okay, sir…"

I quickly and cutely ran over to the ladder. I climbed up it quickly. Kakarot grinned as he watched me go up and disappear from his sight. He went back to the bar and poured a new drink.

v

Kakarot wiped his lips before climbing up the ladder to the bedroom. When he climbed up and came around the corner, he saw me standing in front of the window staring out at the burning orange star we were passing by. It was huge and bright and beautiful. I wasn't wearing any clothes when he saw me. His grin turned from mischievous to sincere. He slowly lifted his shirt over his head while walking across the length of the room towards my small silhouette in the bright orange and red light. He stopped right behind me, slowly snaking his hands around my waist while I stared out into space in awe. I felt him lean down and kiss the nape of my neck.

"You look so beautiful…"

He whispered and my eyes slowly drifted shut as he continued kissing.

"You certainly do know how to please me…"

I smiled with my eyes still closed. He gently turned me around to face him. He took a knee and pulled me in close. Pressing our foreheads and noses together, we both just stayed there for a moment, just taking everything in. We did it. We were free.

I felt my own hands reach downward, for the belt to his pants. He chuckled quietly as I did so. The buckle unclipped and, as he slowly stood straight back up, picking me up with him as he did so, his pants fell from his waist to his ankles. He carefully stepped out of them, including his boots, too, gently kicking them off, and slowly walked towards the bed.

 _No underwear…? Kakarot, you just knew! Now who's the naughty one, huh?!_

He smirked, holding back a chuckle, for he could hear my thoughts. His tail flicked up near my leg and I gently moved one hand down and wrapped my little fingers around it. Kakarot's eyes went wide as I gently tugged on it. I grinned wickedly at him. He smiled a very deadly smile, showing off every inch of his teeth. I whispered quietly to him,

"Oops, I guess I pulled on the animal's tail…"

He chuckled, remembering what he said earlier. I let go and he lay me down on the bed. He started kissing my neck again, nipping at it teasingly. My limbs were wrapped tightly around him.

"So, you want to be bitten, is that what I'm getting at?"

I grinned and nodded my head slightly. He smiled wildly, showing off his teeth; his canines emerged from his gums, sharp as ever. He looked dangerously sexy. He looked like a wild animal, but, for that evening, he was so gentle, so passionate; I never wanted that moment to end. He bit me once we had both reached our climax together, but it was different than before. It didn't seem to hurt me anymore.

v

Vegeta's ship blasted off the planet's surface into the atmosphere. He was now tracking our ship, and his was a hell of a lot faster. He went into light speed with an evil grin on his face as he saw the silver remote, reading: 'Deactivated' on it.

"I'm coming for you, my dear."

He chuckled darkly as he came out of light speed to detect our ship only a few light-years away through space. He laughed maniacally at the monitor before slowly relaxing himself and turning the 'autopilot' on. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, still grinning.

"The hunt is on… Kakarot…!"

v

A red light started beeping on the console on the main floor. Kakarot's eyes slowly opened as he stretched and got out of bed, yawning tiredly. It had been a few hours since we had escaped Planet Vegeta. He grabbed his clothes and threw them back on and heading back down, leaving me to sleep a little while longer. He saw the emergency transmitting light flashing and the screen detecting an oncoming ship. Kakarot's eyes went wide and he froze in place. The area code on the ship belonged to Vegeta's ship. He found us.

 _No, no… we were so close. How…? No, I… I didn't smash to tracking transmitter to the ship. We were in such a rush, I must've forgotten. Fuck!_

"Oh, no… Fuck, no…"

Kakarot quickly ran back and climbed up the ladder to wake me up. He gently shook my shoulder to wake me.

"Taylor, Taylor, please, wake up!"

My eyes slowly began to open.

"Kakarot… wh-what's wrong?"

"Hurry, get dressed. We don't have much time. We need to get to the escape pod, now!"

He grabbed my clothes from the floor and threw them at me on the bed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Kakarot; calm down! What's going on…?"

"It's Vegeta. He's found us! We don't have much time, now, get dressed!"

He ran back to the ladder to go and check on the monitor again. My face went pale.

 _No… Vegeta… but, we were finally free._

I didn't have my collar anymore.

 _How? Why? No…_

I threw my clothes on and went back down to the main floor. Kakarot was leaning over the consol, studying it. I came up behind him just as the whole ship shook and rumbled like stuff just hit it.

"He's here…"

I swallowed hard.

 _What? No… it… it can't be…_

Kakarot stepped in front of me, watching the door carefully.

"Stay where you are… Don't move…"

Vegeta was going to walk onto the ship any second. He was surely going to kill us both. I felt so scared again. Kakarot turned back quickly and kissed me before I could even think and whispered,

"I love you…"

Right as I was about to say 'I love you, too', there was a loud explosion and then the door to the ship exploded loudly. Smoke bellowed inward as we coughed and covered our eyes. Vegeta had attached the ships to board ours. We couldn't put up our security system quick enough. This was all happening way too fast! Kakarot didn't think we needed to put up the security shields until we reached the edge of the galaxy… Fuck; we were far passed fucked now.

 _We're going to die… and all because of me… This is all completely my fault._

 _Taylor, this isn't your fault!_

I looked up at Kakarot momentarily. He kept his eyes forward.

 _Kakarot…?_

 _Oh, please, Kakarot, of course it is! Idiots!_

I quickly looked over at the door.

 _V-Vegeta…?_

 _…_

 _WHAT IS HAPPENING?!_


	31. Chapter 31: Wrath And Pride

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Kakarot's Wrath, Vegeta's Pride

v

Vegeta slowly emerged onto the ship from out of the dust. Kakarot stood protectively in front of me, guarding me with his life. Vegeta grinned; his signature evil smile at us once his view was clear of us. Vegeta chuckled,

"Kakarot…"

"Vegeta…"

I peeked out from behind Kakarot nervously. Vegeta glanced and saw me.

"Well, well, well… look at what we have here?"

I whimpered and tucked myself back behind Kakarot like a scared, little cat with the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. His eyes were darkly focused on Vegeta. A low growl pitched the back of his throat and Vegeta chuckled more. He took a step forward and Kakarot stood strong.

"You cut your hair… You look different, but not so much that I couldn't recognize that pretty, little face…"

His words were very fowl and I felt so afraid. Kakarot stood strong, protecting me. Vegeta ignored my hair for the moment and just focused on the next thing he wanted to bring up.

"I noticed I couldn't track you anymore… You actually managed to get that collar off without it detonating… It takes some pretty skillful hands to do something like that…"

He spoke the words with a cocky tone as he held up the small silver remote. Kakarot wasn't fazed by his words a bit. Of course, he was able to get it off; he was a mercenary, a thief, a professional hacker and a soldier… and he could cook!

 _Seriously, what can't he do?!_

"It says it was deactivated, so I knew you weren't dead; good thing my ship can track other Saiyan ships from light years away… he-he; you two really thought you could get away from me…"

He crushed the silver remote in his fist, calmly dropping the small pieces to the floor. I was still so confused. Kakarot was too, but certainly was not showing it.

"If you knew where she was the whole time, even without that stupid collar, then why'd you send out soldiers and fleets…? Why didn't you just come and get her yourself?!"

Kakarot was very serious when he spoke, pointed at Vegeta in a very direct and demanding way. Vegeta studied him carefully before answering with a grin plastered to his face,

"…because I wanted to wait and see if you two would actually try to escape… and you did. It's simply the thrill of the hunt!"

Kakarot's blood came to a boil. He was furious, but he was struggling to hold back how angry he truly was through expression. There was a long silence before Vegeta chuckled to himself and spoke once again,

"Well, Kakarot… why don't you just be a good boy and hand the girl over… now?!"

I felt Kakarot's hand reach back and touch my arm gently, protectively hiding me further behind him.

"Fuck you…"

Vegeta's grin grew wider and took another step towards us.

"Sorry, Kakarot, but I don't 'roll' that way…"

Another growl sounded from Kakarot and his fangs bore before he chuckled darkly at the Prince.

"He-he, that's not what you were saying that when I was in your bed with you… bitch."

Vegeta chuckled at their banter and Kakarot's extremely sarcastically angry voice, knowing well that they never would have done anything together anyways, but it was still always fun to make snarky, sarcastic remarks towards one another. He grinned before raising an eyebrow at me behind Kakarot. Kakarot's expression immediately went from evil smile to terrifying frown as if he were about to fight to the death.

"Vegeta, leave her alone… She doesn't want to be with you anymore…"

"He-he; do you think I care?! She's my slave, remember, and I make her decisions for her, and I think, she wants to come home… to me… now."

Kakarot held my arm securely as he stared down Vegeta. Kakarot chuckled slightly at Vegeta's comment.

"Is something funny, Kakarot?"

Kakarot grinned wildly at him, still fuming.

"It's just that you still don't get it… She'll never love you, Vegeta… No one ever will."

Kakarot's words were very cold and hurtful. Vegeta merely laughed evilly at us.

"You cannot deny it, Kakarot. You are a Saiyan. You have pure Saiyan blood rushing through your veins…"

Vegeta clenched a fist at him, grinning as he continued his little speech, ignoring what Kakarot had said before he started speaking,

"You were a mercenary your whole life. You want to hurt. You want others to feel pain. You want to be the cause of that pleasurable pain…"

He paused to make sure the tall, disgruntled Saiyan was listening still,

"You want to hurt this girl just as I do. You want to hear her scream like she did that night you took her as your own… when you transformed…"

Kakarot's blood was to its top boiling point now. He was ready to explode in rage.

"Shut up! You know nothing of me… Prince Vegeta!"

Kakarot's angrily, sassy attitude amused Vegeta as they stood toe to toe with evil and dark tension; only feet away from one another.

"He-he; oh, Kakarot… poor, little Kakarot… I know everything about you; from the day and time that you were born to how you moved to another planet for five years of your sad, little life to train… to how you had only had sex once before this pretty, little whore came into your life resulting in your bastard son, Gohan… You were only one-hundred and fifty-four and yet, you climbed up on that whore like it was nothing…"

He paused, watching Kakarot's expression become angrier and angrier. Vegeta's eyes lowered, still looking at Kakarot, though, as did his voice in pitch as he said the next line.

"…to how you enjoy the taste of blood mixed with fine white wine just as I do, myself… ahh, the flavor…"

Vegeta closed his eyes, tilting his head back, thinking of the distinguished taste and licking his lips seductively.

"…so divine…"

Kakarot stared at him with dark eyes, giving him a disgusted look; he was ready to rip the Prince's throat out.

"That's all lies and you know it…!"

Vegeta grinned and slowly backed off from Kakarot a few feet, but it still wasn't safe. Did Kakarot actually like that?! Was Vegeta just being a bitch, pulling my leg with all these comments about Kakarot?! Was it all true? The Prince looked back down for a moment before glancing back up at Kakarot, and then, glanced past the Saiyan at my shaking body.

"He-he; come to me, my dear… I'll take you home."

Vegeta slowly reached an arm outward, still feet from where I was, but he still felt far too close. I grabbed hold of the back of Kakarot's shirt. He didn't acknowledge me directly, but I felt his shoulders move and tense when I did so. He didn't dare take his eyes off of Vegeta for a second. I nervously shook my head 'no' at him, and then quickly tucked my face into Kakarot's back, rubbing my tears into his shirt. Vegeta grinned and took a small step closer. Kakarot pushed me further back behind him, stepping in his path he was going to take.

"You'll never lay another hand on her…"

"He-he; Kakarot… you're trying my patience."

Kakarot was serious. He wasn't going to let him come anywhere near me. I shivered and coward in fear behind him while Vegeta glared at the Saiyan mercenary.

"Oh… I almost forgot… How could I forget?! I wanted to tell you a secret. A secret I've been keeping for quite some time now… from both of you…"

Kakarot raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your pretty, little mate behind you… yeah, I see those teeth marks; those aren't mine, I know that for a fact…"

I gasped and shakily brought my hand up to cover my neck.

"They're far too fresh… He probably just gave those to you a few hours ago…"

Kakarot quickly glanced back at me and then looked back up at Vegeta angrily.

"You know that night… the night that we fucked her with Vegito and Gogeta…"

The words made both I and Kakarot cringe. I was holding back so many tears. Vegeta chuckled maniacally at us.

"Your past mate, that human I made an Elite soldier, I broke him… severely."

My eyes went wide as he spoke the words, staring directly at me past Kakarot.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! What, you told him or something?! What the fuck did you do?!"

"He-he; easy, Kakarot; I never told him… I simply showed him…"

We both fell completely silent. What was he talking about?! What did he mean?!

"Wh-What?!"

My voice was so quiet and weak. Kakarot glanced back at me, hanging on to my arm safely. He glared back at Vegeta.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

Vegeta laughed out loud, sarcastically bringing a hand up to his eye and wiping it from laughing out tears of joy.

"Oh, Kakarot, you really are an idiot!"

He took another step back towards us, grinning sinisterly at Kakarot.

"The bastard didn't even see it coming. One shot to the head and BAM; he was out! Next thing the idiot knows, he's bound and tied up in the closet where, as you know, you can see through; through the slits in the doors. He heard everything, he saw everything… I never told you, Gogeta, or Vegito, or anyone… he-he, it was simply a show to behold; his poor, innocent, little mate being pulverized by three Saiyan Elites, all three times her own size! Ha! Oh, it was priceless! I think my most favorite part was the fact that he didn't even wake up until after it had all already started. He-he; the poor bastard tried screaming your worthless name, but sadly, you were screaming far too loud for anyone to hear him… he-he; and even when your pathetic cries were muffled by Kakarot, Vegito and Gogeta gladly howled out their appreciation above room volume…"

Vegeta paused to take in the moment.

"…and by the time it was all over, he was far too broken to even cry…"

I was paralyzed where I stood. He didn't… He… N-No… I was broken again… I felt my spirit breaking again; that night shattered my soul. Kakarot was stunned in electric anger. He was ready to explode. Being reminded of that night was tormenting for both of us; more or less me, but now this news about Nathan, he was a thousand and ten percent done with Vegeta! The tears I had been holding back finally began to stream down my face. Kakarot's whole body tensed; his skin began to burn.

"After the little whore fell unconscious, I dragged the sad, sap out and told him to get lost… and he certainly did."

Vegeta began laughing and Kakarot glowed golden with rage. His skin was practically on fire.

"You… You… You heartless bastard…! YOU MONSTER…!"

Vegeta chuckled at his anger,

"Now, you know why I kept it a secret?!"

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Kakarot's hair electrified in gold and his eyes burned into turquoise spheres. He charged at Vegeta, letting his guard of me down. Vegeta dodged his first attack, but managed to slam his fist into the center of his face, shattering his nose. Vegeta bellowed out in pain as his flew back into a metal wall. Kakarot charged again, slamming more and more punches into him as he stayed stuck against the wall. After about two solid minutes of Kakarot beating the shit out of Vegeta, he finally backed off. I stayed curled up in a ball near the consol weeping.

 _Nathan… saw… everything?! No… No… No…_

Kakarot was breathing heavily as he turned his back of the Saiyan Prince, who looked unconscious, his hair went back to normal and his eyes went back to onyx coal, flaming and enraged. Vegeta began to chuckle quietly, making Kakarot stop dead in his tracks.

"Well…"

Kakarot's head immediately shot up and back to the body slammed into the metal wall.

"…I must say, Kakarot… I was hoping for this day to come…"

He pushed himself from the wall and fell to the floor and his hands and knees, chuckling. He slowly, shakily stood up and stared into Kakarot's burning eyes, cracking his neck to the side, and cracking his knuckles in his fists, preparing to fight.

"Now, Kakarot, why don't you put on those 'big-boy' pants of yours and fight seriously, huh?!"

The sarcastic tone in his voice struck a nerve in him. He snapped, but didn't charge. He instead stepped back towards me, protecting me again. I slowly looked up at him, standing shakily behind him. Anger and rage covered his face. Kakarot growled loudly, but low at Vegeta who found him incredibly amusing.

"Super Saiyan… Come on, you can do better than that!"

Kakarot almost looked shocked for a moment. Vegeta had been training a lot over the past few years, but was he seriously stronger than a Super Saiyan?! Kakarot glared at him, attempting to read his thoughts. His senses tingled and he immediately knew how far he'd gotten, how high he'd reached. Vegeta stepped forward more, chuckling as he knew what Kakarot was attempting to do.

"He-he; oh, Kakarot… oh, so protective of a mere human… How pathetic…"

"You'd do the same thing, Vegeta…"

Vegeta stopped. He stared down, holding himself up by leaning his hands against his knees to catch his breath. Blood dripped from his face to the floor. He slowly straightened up, cracking his neck to the side again and looked back up at the tall Saiyan.

"Give… me… the girl…"

Kakarot's eyes flared with rage.

"I don't think so… If you want her so badly… then come and get her… Prince…!"

I tensed when the words came out of Kakarot's mouth. Vegeta simply laughed and his fangs began to show as he smiled. Kakarot gently pushed me further back behind him for I kept getting too close in behind and he stepped towards Vegeta.

"He-he; gladly…"

Vegeta's voice was low and rich with evil. They growled at one another. Vegeta still grinned like it was all still just a game, but Kakarot was ready to kill him. He was scarier than he's ever been before. They both began to glow, their aura's burning intensely. I ducked down again and hid under the consol at the front of the ship completely. I closed my eyes as tight as I could from the bright lights and covered my hands over my ears. They screamed loudly as they began to charge their energy. They turned golden, electricity flying everywhere, brighter, brighter, their hair growing crazier, until… the gold was gone, and something else emerged. When the lights slowly went away a few seconds later, I opened my eyes and nervously uncovered my ears. They changed. They both looked like beasts like no other. Fur covered their bodies and their hair was longer and flared more. Kakarot's body radiated immensely with rage and anger while Vegeta was calmer and more in control; even though they both looked almost the same. The only two differences was the height; Kakarot being way taller, and Vegeta having long dark brown hair instead of long jet black. I stared teary-eyed in awe at the powerful, beast-like men standing face to face, ready to kill one another, and because of me. There was a long drawn out silence before Kakarot spoke to me without taking his eyes from Vegeta,

"Taylor, listen to me. You must get to the other side of the ship and stay there no matter what. I have little control in this form, so I can't look at you… let alone help you… You must do it yourself. Do you understand?"

His words were serious and almost evil sounding. His voice was also much lower than it already was. It was kind of scary. What would happen if he looked at me? Would the monster in him attack me again? Would it return? Would it be worse?!

"Y-Yes…"

"Good… Now, go!"

I slowly rose, but Vegeta's eyes quickly swept over to mine and in a flash, he was right next to me. The back of his hand came down and struck me hard across the face, sending me flying into the farthest wall on the other side of the room.

"AHHHHHHH…!"

Kakarot was a second too late when he reached out to grab the Saiyan Prince's hand. I was hit, and I was down. Unconscious and not able to leave, Kakarot immediately forgot his own orders and let the Prince go and ran for me.

"He-he; looks like a laid a hand on her…"

Kakarot ignored Vegeta and focused only on me at that moment.

"Taylor… Taylor, no… a-are you… uhh…"

The second he stood over me, his body tensed and froze. He stared down at me, feeling heat rolling through his whole being. His breathing was heavy as he slowly kneeled down over me like a predator. His hand hovered over my bruising face; he clenched his teeth, his incisors glimmering and bore. He wanted to touch me, he wanted to scratch me, he wanted to bite me, he wanted to fuck me, he wanted to take me… to mark me severely; Vegeta slowly walked towards us from behind him.

"Scarven… do ven fere… m-my… mate…"

Kakarot's voice was low, growly and shaky. He was struggling with the decision on what to do worse than ever before. Vegeta chuckled at Kakarot's comment in their race's language.

"So very delicate…"

Kakarot spoke huskily, his eyes, dark red and pupils thin and slit like cats', not denying that I was a fragile creature, but that made me ever more appealing at that very moment, to have something so fragile and beautiful lay defenseless beneath him. He stroked my neck softly, even with the large claws that were now his nails. He knew they could tear flesh from bone but here they were touching velvet skin without leaving a mark. Kakarot's pheromones were becoming so strong that even Vegeta felt how strongly he wanted me. Vegeta grinned at the large Saiyan kneeled down over me, and then, quietly spoke in a growly, sarcastic voice,

"Do it, Kakarot. Take her; make her yours. You know you want to… Like you said… 'You have little control in this form'… Take her… Fuck her…"

Anger and fear racing through his head, he slowly tore his gaze from my weak, unconscious body to turn and look at the Prince. Lust and rage filled his burning eyes as he stared at the Saiyan Prince. He slowly rose, not leaving from where he was though.

"He-he; sorry, Vegeta, but… I already have. Just like you pointed out…"

Vegeta grinned as he watched Kakarot licked the fronts of his teeth, hungry and fearsome.

"Fuck her then… Do it…!"

Kakarot's eyes were almost considering it. Vegeta put a lot of emphasis on the words 'Do it'. He grinned wickedly at the tall, animalistic Saiyan. Kakarot wanted to, his body wanted to. He slowly turned back to me. He was losing control. He needed to, he needed me.

 _No, I… I can't… I won't! NO!_

The final wire in him snapped and he spun around and slammed his fist into Vegeta jaw. The following few minutes were none other than gruesome, animalistic ravaging and fighting. Kakarot went insane. Vegeta didn't expect to fail. Incautiously, Vegeta wanted to manipulate me into going back with him, but only because he truly did miss me. He wanted to feel me, to hurt me, to love me, to do everything with me. He loved me, but he never got the chance to tell me. He was a big show off and always wanted to play the 'I'm-too-manly-for-love' card. Kakarot didn't care. He told me on several occasions since we escaped that he loved me.

The loud sounds of rumbling echoed through my sleepy and pounding head. They were destroying the ship from the inside out from fighting. I couldn't move. I lay there, weak and defenseless. My eyes slowly drift shut again after only seeing the blurred visions of them, jumping and tackling, growling, snarling and roaring at one another.

v

The ceiling collapsed and one of them went down. The other fell flat to the ground, weak and tired of fighting. The battle was almost over; all that was left was to get off the siren blaring, crumbling apart ship.

Moments before the roof the main floor of the ship we were on collapsed, Vegeta contemplated everything that had happened over the past four months, all within a few seconds before the final blow; all the memories; so much bad, screaming and fighting, blood and scars, beating and bruising, but… there was a glimpse of good. The small moments he remembered that were… fun; they made him feel… happy.

Vegeta remembered when he made me his mate; I didn't like it or want it, but he felt such a spark when it had happened. He had never claimed a woman before. He remembered us dancing at the Royal family dinner, but then remembered Bardock being a scumbag towards me. He remembered that he had stood up for me at that moment. He remembered when we actually made love, for the first time; not fucking… It was love. He remembered how I had smiled at him, and how I would probably never smile at him again. It made him feel… well, sad.

It wasn't until that moment, when Vegeta was backed into a corner, beaten at his own game, with nowhere left to run or to hide, that he had to finally admit to himself… the truth.

v

"K-Kakarot…"

A voice, slightly familiar, but with a strange liquid-like quality, interrupted Kakarot of his thoughts and he glanced around until he gaze fell on the fallen Prince… Vegeta…

He was pinned under a huge chunk of the ceiling and was only visible from the waist up, but the view he had of Vegeta was enough; one of the huge metal support beams was impaled through his abdomen and several smaller shards of metal had skewered his chest, neck and arms. What was actually surprising was that there was anything left of him at all, let alone still awake and breathing. They were both powered down, back to their normal forms, but Kakarot still felt the raging and lusting beast inside him outside of him. Though, it wasn't there, he felt like it was.

"You're alive."

Kakarot murmured as he slowly got back to his feet, stumbling slightly from fighting, and then crouched down to one knee near Vegeta and looked at him; even through the blood which coated his face and body, he still looked arrogant and proud. In a way, it was a pity that Vegeta had been such an overconfident and egotistical man; if he'd treated me with even a little bit of affection, then I would probably never would have humiliated him or wanting to run away with Kakarot, and this whole situation would never have happened; probably. Vegeta coughed and thick red globs of blood that splattered up, coating his chin and neck,

"H-Help me…"

He demanded with one hand moving feebly as though that was the best he could do while stapled to the floor. Kakarot tried to feel pity for him, but the vast emptiness inside of him had long ago swallowed his ability to feel most things; other than for me, and he only felt a vague sense of amusement towards the beaten Prince, and for once he didn't bother to hide it; Vegeta had had this coming. Vegeta spoke the words demandingly, but almost pleading, too. He didn't seem like he wanted to die; in fact, it was oddly fitting for him to have ended up this way; a casualty of my rage. Especially after everything he'd done to me over past few months and especially after what he had tricked him into doing to me. The bastard knew he could control himself at the time. He fucking knew it, but… it still happened, and there was nothing he could've done about it. He could've said 'no', but that probably would've gotten him killed. It was definitely fitting that the reason he was now dying was because of me; Kakarot grinned slightly at the thought.

"I said, help me; are you deaf, Kakarot?! I… I command you!"

He demanded again, his black eyes unfocused and his voice weak as he coughed and choked on his own blood.

"No."

Kakarot stood up and smiled down, letting Vegeta see the monster within him; because of him; for all the years, because of the damned Prince. He was a monster, but I was what kept him sane. If I wasn't there or 'unconscious' in this case, I couldn't help him. He lost control, and now, the monster was released upon Vegeta. Vegeta was getting everything he deserved.

"What…?"

"No, I don't think I will."

Kakarot chuckled while Vegeta sputtered and more blood came up, his face twisted in rage and pain.

"You have t-to… I command you… I am your P-Prince… now… help me!"

Kakarot laughed, throwing his head back and enjoying a good chuckle amongst the rubble of the room, the end of his laughter lost amongst the warning sirens.

"I don't have to do anything you say; I never did. Why the fuck would I help you after the way you treated her?!"

The Saiyan crouched back down again.

"I never really did like you, Vegeta, but I'm sure you already knew that; surely you did; even after everything we'd been through, it still wasn't there. You know, that spark of friendship. I must say, though, you were pretty interesting and fun to hang out with for a while. Our assignments, our missions… Well, at least you were until I found something I liked better than fighting and killing…"

He let his gaze slide over to me, and Vegeta's eyes followed it, widening as they saw me lying on the floor near the door he had come through, still unconscious. He didn't remember striking me down. Neither did Kakarot, but he suspected as much.

"Taylor… is alive?"

His eyes filled with something like anguish, forgetting that he had been the one to knock me out in an attempt to foolishly trick Kakarot again and Kakarot patted him on a shoulder in a camaraderie fashion.

"Of course; you didn't think I'd let her die at your beastly hand, now, did you?"

He grabbed a chunk of Vegeta's hair, and forced him to look back up at him. Vegeta grunted in pain, spitting up blood into Kakarot's face. Kakarot didn't flinch; him grinned evilly and licked his lips where some of the blood had sprayed, and chuckled,

"I'm glad this happened to you…"

Kakarot hissed spitefully,

"After what you made me to do her, I was always going to kill you, but I never could've known it would've been so much fun."

He let go of his hair and Vegeta's head fell back with an echoing bang against the metal floor. He breathed heavily, glaring at Kakarot.

"Do-Don't… hurt h-her."

"Shut up…"

Kakarot spoke through gritted teeth. Vegeta coughed up more blood and his eyes focused on Kakarot's with a sudden ferocity.

"She… doesn't… deserve..."

"I said… SHUT UP!"

Kakarot snarled at Vegeta,

"Why should you care if I hurt her, huh? You are a bastard, Prince Vegeta, and you'll never be loved. The only reason you're even saying this shit now is because, for the first time in your life, you've lost… You've lost the only thing that meant anything to you… your pride."

Kakarot chuckled maniacally, while turning and looking at me.

"Taylor is going to be something special by the time I've finished with her. She'll never remember you, your face, your name, let alone your pathetic fucking life."

He stood up again, wiping his bloody hands on his clothes. He was purposely trying to make Vegeta's last moments alive true Hell! He was purposely trying to get him all wound up.

"No… d-don't…!"

Vegeta gasped for breath, more blood coming from his nose. Kakarot stamped down on one of the metal shards in Vegeta's chest, pushing it through his body and smiling wider as the Prince screamed.

"SHUT UP!"

He smashed his foot into his shattered side and he gasped in pain and screamed. He tilted his head to the side as he looked down at him, grinning evilly. It did feel good to harm and to hurt again, especially if it was being afflicted upon the one hated more than anyone else.

"I'm not going to be helping you; you're going to die and I'm going to free Taylor. I'll be with her, I'll protect her, and I'll love her for the rest of my days. She'll never be hurt by you again…"

Kakarot chuckled before continuing, putting a lot of emphasis in everything he said to the fallen Prince.

"You're going to die here… and alone… he-he; and I love that fact!"

He stepped back and left Vegeta choking on his own blood. He walked over to my unconscious body and he scooped me into his arms and held me carefully against his chest. He glanced back at Vegeta who was watching him with hateful, bloody eyes. He struggled to reach an arm out towards Kakarot's direction, only to let it drop from weakness.

"I'll see you around, Vegeta."

Kakarot turned and started to leave with me before he stopped and looked back with a grin,

"Oh, wait; I guess I won't."

He laughed as he left the Prince to die and went through the door in which Vegeta had first come through to get onto his ship to escape the soon-to-explode wreckage. Vegeta lay in the pool of his blood while lights and sirens flashed and echoed throughout the room. A single tear ran from his eye, through the smeared blood on his face and down to the floor. The last thing he remembered was seeing of me; my unconscious face as Kakarot carried me out and away from him… forever. He dug his nails into the metal floor. His vision became blurry and the pain in the back of his throat struck immensely from holding back tears. He choked up more blood and could feel his own heart rate decreasing.

 _Taylor…! Don't go… with him…_

He closed his eyes slowly. He could no longer feel the pain. Vegeta lay there, dying; the Prince of all Saiyans, dying.

 _I'm… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Taylor… I'm… I'm so sorry…_

This was it; the pain of loss. He couldn't feel anything anymore. His pride was shattered… and I was gone… for good. He never felt so alone.

 _Father… Pl-Please, find me… I need to find her… please… T-Taylor… I'll…I-I…_


	32. Chapter 32: All Is Forgiven

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

All Is Forgiven

v

Marissa walked to Garth's side towards the front of the stage after he'd finished speaking. Dozens and dozens of Saiyans stood there, starring up at them. Marissa felt slightly nervous at the feeling of everyone starring up at her and Garth, but immediately got over it from the anger and hatred to the tyrant of Planet Vegeta building up to a boiling point inside of her. She straightened up and stood proudly at the front of the stage. Garth raised a hand to the crowd to quiet the murmurs before Marissa spoke into the mic,

"This is it, everyone… Today, we take on Planet Vegeta, your home, and we bring its tyrant down. Earth has suffered long enough… and I think there's nothing more to suffer for. If he doesn't care about you, than he most certainly doesn't care about us…"

She paused, letting it all set in.

"No more will this shit go on; no more will we all suffer; no more will we stand back like cowards and just watch as all our families, brothers, sisters and friends die! No more…!"

She gripped the mic harder.

"Bare you fangs, sharpen your claws, prepare yourselves… for you will never forget this day… This will go on no further; the King… will… DIE!"

The crowd cheered angrily, filled with hate and lust for blood. The King was going to die, and it'd be by the hand of his own people. Garth grinned wickedly down at Marissa as she brought the whole crowd to their feet, stomping and shouting; pumping their fists in the air and howling out. He was so proud of her; and so in love.

v

 _Marissa laid quietly in the living as Garth stood in the middle of the room, watching her as she slept soundly. His eyes burned red and bright; cat-like and fearful. He stepped closer to her, feeling the heat of her small body beginning to warm his own. He stepped closer, reaching out towards her face. Her eyes slowly began to peak open as she sensed something wrong in her sleep. She awoke to see the hand of the Saiyan nearing her face. She screamed and shot up on the couch. Garth backed up suddenly, nervous he did something wrong._

 _"G-Garth… what are you doing here?"_

 _Garth didn't speak; he just looked down and nervously swallowed the lump in the back of his throat._

 _"Garth…?"_

 _"I…"_

 _He paused, glanced up, eyes still red._

 _"I'm sorry… I'm so… so sorry…"_

 _Marissa got up and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He flinched and didn't move, not even to hug her back. He was hesitant to touch her when suddenly; she jumped up higher and wrapped her arms around his neck. She giggled slightly, but Garth didn't really know how to react. She dropped down and stepped back slightly. She grinned; a crooked smile and spoke,_

 _"I don't care… I forgive you, whatever, Garth… I'm just happy you're back… It felt like seven centuries had passed since you left. I was worried you weren't going to come back…"_

 _"Marissa…"_

 _He breathed in heavily, trying to calm himself in the situation and just talk to her._

 _"Marissa, I…"_

 _He was immediately cut off by her grabbing the top of his shirt and pulled him down to her level and locking her lips on his. His eyes were wide with astonishment and confusion. The red slowly dissipated and slowly began to turn between a mix of gold and silver. He slowly closed them and just relaxed, letting the kiss happen. She broke off and breathed heavily, quietly speaking,_

 _"Just shut up, you douche-bag… I missed you so much…"_

 _Garth smiled slyly and kissed her again, dropping to a knee and held her face gently; she giggled during their kiss, which made him stop and chuckle slightly, too._

 _"I'm so sorry; I promise I'll never scare you like that again…!"_

 _"Garth, you saved my life… I just… wasn't expecting what I saw that night… and I know it was only like three days ago or something like that, but…"_

 _"Shhh…"_

 _He interrupted her and hugged her._

 _"I won't leave alone ever again… That was so stupid of me… Anyone could've found you and taken you away… or worse…"_

 _"Oh… whatever…"_

 _Marissa pushed him away playfully and grinned,_

 _"I would've walked it off, remember?"_

 _He laughed and looked away. Marissa knew it'd take time, but they had had some time to think about it and the more Marissa thought about what had happened that evening, the more… cool she thought it was. She only heard about all the death the Saiyans had caused, but had never seen it for herself until that moment. It was the first time she'd seen not one, but three people… or Saiyans… die all in one sitting. It was terrifying, but also pretty awesome in her book. Garth saved her life, and only hours after the first time she'd ever made love with a man before. It was a remarkable experience and a crazy evening. All she cared about now, though, was Garth just staying with her from now on._

 _He picked her up, making her squeak slightly in excitement as she wasn't expecting it, began to kiss her and carried her into her bedroom._

v

 _A few days later, Marissa and Garth were out, venturing to where Regina once was when they were suddenly stopped. Marissa looked at Garth, wondering what he was dong as he turned down another street and approaching a small group of Saiyans. Marissa immediately tensed nervously. She swallowed hard when Garth grabbed one of their arms and spun the Saiyan around. Their eyes locked and instantly, the other smiled as though he hadn't seen the guy in years._

 _"Oh, fuck, Reey, man! How's it going?! Shit, where the hell have you been?"_

 _They hugged like 'bros' and Garth chuckled, patting the other's back. The others stood and were all smiling. He obviously knew them and was friends with them, so Marissa tried her best to be brave and slowly took a few more steps towards where they all were._

 _"Damn, it's been forever since I've seen you guys…"_

 _They all smiled and hugged him, taking turns to hug their 'bro', when they all stopped and stared at Marissa. She stopped dead in her tracks, worried that she wasn't supposed to go near or something. Garth glanced back and smiled cheerfully._

 _"Relax guys, she's with me…"_

 _Garth approached her and wrapped his arm around her. She made a face at him for acting so sappy in front of these 'dudes' of his. She rolled her eyes and one of the four laughed._

 _"Well, she's pretty nice looking, General… So, how much did you pay for this one?"_

 _He slowly approached Marissa's side and leaned down to her level. She gripped onto Garth side, getting nervous; she knew these assholes were just teasing, but they're still Saiyans. He glanced over her neck and jaw line and then looked up at Garth._

 _"No teeth-marks… Interesting… So, what are you waiting for Reey, a full-moon or something?"_

 _This time, Garth rolled his eyes and replied,_

 _"No… I just don't want to make her my mate is all… We're just 'friends'."_

 _He said while putting an emphasis on 'friends'. Marissa tugged away from him and then sighed as she began to walk ahead of the rest of them. They all stood still as they watched her storm sarcastically off._

 _"Aw, come on, baby girl… I didn't mean it…!"_

 _They all chuckled as they; too, all knew that Garth was purposely teasing her now that he had an audience of loser friends. She rolled her eyes again and turned around, sassily speaking,_

 _"Come on already, you douche-bags… I want to go get something to eat…!"_

 _She turned back and continued to walk as they slowly followed laughing at her attitude and vocabulary._

 _"Oh, you got a nice one, Garthshin… She's definitely a keeper!"_

 _Garth chuckled and fist-bumped the one who'd said that. As they all continued walking, Marissa couldn't help but slow her pace so that they'd catch up. She grinned and Garth and began teasing him about having a small dick and shit like that. He grabbed her and began tickling her as the others watched and laughed at them, seeing the bond that they shared. Eventually, Marissa was up on Garth's shoulders, just because she wanted a piggy-back ride. (Lazy women are lazy.)_

 _They approached a huge tent-like structure, probably almost the size of a freakin' football field, set up and could hear tons of voices and laughter and yelling coming from inside. Garth talked with his friends until they arrived and then her lifted her up and off and set her down to her own two feet._

 _"Listen Marissa, when we walk in there, if everyone stares, just know… it's not a big deal… Okay?"_

 _Marissa chuckled slightly, not really knowing how to take in what he'd just said._

 _"He-he; why would everyone stare…?"_

 _She said as he flipped open the opening and saw the dozens and dozens of Saiyans all sitting at tables, eating, talking, and basically just camping out there. The whole place almost went dead silent the second they walked in and everyone stared at them. Garth leaned down to her ear slowly,_

 _"…Because you're the only human here… not to mention the only girl…"_

 _Marissa's eyes went wide with worry and then everyone stood and began cheering and raising their firsts. Marissa was immediately confused. Garth raised his hands to their praise to calm everyone._

 _"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT; CALM DOWN, EVERYONE!"_

 _Marissa looked up at him in confusion and he slyly looked down at her and said cockily,_

 _"They were all starring at me, dumb-shit… You think it's all about you all the time…!"_

 _Marissa frowned at him for tricking her and the other playfully nudged her to just take the joke. She did and began to laugh. They all began to walk through the Saiyans beginning to crowd them. Marissa naturally grabbed onto the back of Garth's shirt. He chuckled, feeling her struggle to stay near him._

 _"Okay, calm down, seriously, I can only handle so much praise, guys! Geez…!"_

 _Marissa stared up at the back of his head with a curiously strange look on her face. She'd never seen this really cocky side of Garth before. Maybe because of all the praise or something, or it just being surrounded by so many of his own kind; she didn't know what it was, but he was certainly different than just days before. The only other times she'd seen him kind of acting like this was when they were having sex. It was weird._

 _He talked to several Saiyans all through the evening while getting food and drinks for himself and Marissa. They sat side-by-side at the head table that was assigned directly to him._

 _"Welcome back, General… A lot of us were starting to think you bailed on the mission…"_

 _Garth's brow furrowed, but he kept that cocky grin on his face and replied,_

 _"Oh, please, General Garthshin Reey does not bail on missions… You should all be ashamed of yourselves if any of you little cocks thought that…!"_

 _They all laughed and cheered him on some more. Marissa couldn't stop smiling that whole time. She'd gotten over her fear of the Saiyans completely and was actually talking to a few of them throughout the rest of the afternoon, going into the later evening. She made fun of Garth and Garth made fun of her. It was like watching a comedy show to the Saiyans. It was weird at first that Marissa was the only human there, but she wasn't the only female; there were female Saiyans here and there throughout the dozens and dozens of them. She was so happy and she was really hoping that all mealtimes would be that exciting, that fun, that funny, and that enjoyable for each and every time to come._

 _"So, Garthshin, heard through the grapevine, a few nights ago you kind of… lost it…"_

 _Garth's face went blank and then everyone at their table suddenly went silent. Garth cleared his throat and tried to act cool about the question,_

 _"Yeah… what about it…?"_

 _The guys looked at one another and around and then back to Garth and the one who'd asked he the question leaned in near him and whispered,_

 _"Umm… We all heard that you had killed three Saiyans… Three of us… Is that true?"_

 _Garth stayed silent momentarily and glanced out the corner of his eye at Marissa, who was staying silent, waiting for Garth to speak._

 _"Um, well… Yes, it's true… but, I had a very good reason for my actions…"_

 _They all stared curious, but then instantly realized it was Marissa; he was probably trying to protect her. A few of them relaxed and kind of grinned slightly._

 _"Oh, I get it… You were protecting your woman there… That was it, wasn't it?"_

 _Garth nodded and proceeded to sip his drink. Marissa continued to eat while watching the men talk._

 _"The guy that told us all of this said that he saw you almost transform completely… He said your eyes were completely white… and that you tore them apart…!"_

 _Everyone's eyes were wide with astonishment. They knew their leader was powerful as fuck, but could he actually take three Saiyans on and literally tear them apart?! Marissa watched as Garth's facial expression went slightly sourer remembering that night so she decided to step in._

 _"Hey, guys…!"_

 _Their eyes travelled in her direction and Garth was off the hook. He mentally thanked her as he stood up from the table and excused himself to go to the washroom._

 _"Did you guys know that I heard through 'the grapevine' that human women, like me, find that the Saiyans are more attractive and sexy than scary…?"_

 _The all grinned momentarily until she continued with,_

 _"Oh, well, not you guys, but you know… others…"_

 _"Hey…!"_

 _Half of them spoke in unison at that moment and then they all laughed. Marissa was glad she got Garth off the hook. She knew he wasn't going to want to discuss that night; if he even remembered half of what even went down. It was crazy, but she was over it now and he should be soon, too. She laughed with the guys as they continued to talk shit about one another throughout the meal. Garth soon returned and joined back in, now in a much better mood; the vibe he gave off now was relaxed and confident; just the way she wanted him to be. She smiled up at him and he grinned down at her, reaching under the table and slowly putting a hand over the top of her thigh, completely covering almost all of it. She froze and tried to keep and calm, collective face, but she was struggling to as Garth teasingly squeezing her skin, ever so slowly inching his way down into her inner thigh. She blushed terribly and lied to the guys when they asked, saying how she was just thinking about the first time she'd ever had a 'crush' on someone. They all started telling their overly-exaggerated stories, distracting them from herself and Garth, obviously giving off the signal that he was horny. She slapped his hand away from under the table and the next thing she felt was the tingle of fur slowly rubbing the small of her back. She didn't want to turn around and swat it away or grab it because she didn't want to draw attention to herself with these insanely horny dudes all around. She glared up at Garth and he cheerfully leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, whispering,_

 _"You know I just tease you, right?"_

 _She glared, half frowning, half smiling and playfully punched his arm. They laughed and resumed eating, finishing up their meals and heading off to bed. Garth, of course, was allowed a private room, near the far back and took Marissa with. The guys all grinned wickedly as they walked into their private bedroom and they all teasingly said 'goodnight' in a very sarcastic tone, knowing that they weren't going to bed anytime soon._

 _Garth grabbed Marissa and pulled her in, kissing her and pushing her towards the bed. He began to pull her clothes off faster than she could process. He pushed her down on the bed and pulled his jacket and shirt off, going to go and undo his belt._

 _"Garth…! What the hell are you doing?!"_

 _He chuckled at her attempting to be quiet with her angry, feminine voice._

 _"Making you mine again… What else does it look like?"_

 _She frowned and moved to a sitting position away from him on the opposite side of the bed._

 _"Garth, maybe I didn't want to have sex, did you ever think of that?"_

 _Garth's smile began to slowly get smaller, but was still slightly there. He chuckled under his breath and undid his belt, pulling it off and holding it taught in his hands, almost it a threatening kind of gesture._

 _"He-he; oh, you can't say no to me… What are you, chicken?!"_

 _Marissa frowned more. She knew he was just playing and trying to get her worked up for a laugh from the guys just outside the door, probably listening in on everything their saying._

 _"Fuck off, you dumbass. I'm tired, and I'm going to sleep… good-night…!"_

 _Garth stared at her, grinning and slowly stepping closer to the bed; stopping right at the edge. Marissa turned around and laid down, tucking herself in and forcing herself to close her eyes. Garth thought for a moment and decided more teasing was in order. He crawled onto the bed and lay down on his back, putting his arms behind his head, relaxed._

 _"Fine, goodnight…"_

 _Marissa quietly growled at the cockiness in his voice and he, again, laughed quietly under his breath._

v 

_Minutes later, right when Marissa was finally starting to drift off, Garth rolled onto his side towards her and wrapped his arm around her. His tail fell upon her leg and began to rub and flick, like a cat's._

 _"Garth…"_

 _She whispered grumpily. He didn't respond; obviously trying to fake sleeping. She tried to push him away, but he just tightened himself protectively on her. She relaxed slightly, thinking maybe he was asleep. She then relaxed herself completely and then that was when she felt what she didn't want to feel; him, pressing into the backs of her upper thighs. She flinched and tried to move away, but it was no use._

 _'Whatever, he's just having some smut dream or something…'_

 _She tried to ignore it, but it didn't help that he was breathing hotly onto her neck and slowly began to lick small, little licks along her skin. She clenched her teeth together, trying desperately to ignore him. He moved to her ear and nipped at her earlobe. She flinched and tried desperately to move, but she simply couldn't. He was like a boa constrictor; wrapped around her in a tight embrace. His body was warming up drastically and she didn't know how much more of this she could handle. She didn't want to give in to Garth's stupid desires, but she, too, wanted to really badly and she figured, at that point, Garth knew it himself._

 _"I can smell you…"_

 _He purred into her ear. She shivered, trying to push her face down into the pillow as far away from him as possible. He chuckled and pulled her arm, turning her more towards him and he climbed over her. She was about to give up, starring up into his glowing golden eyes._

 _"Garth, I…"_

 _She was cut off by his lips pressing into hers softly. He slowly parted them, deepening the kiss and let it last a good, long minute before breaking it off._

 _"Marissa…"_

 _He felt a hand over her flat stomach and she froze to his touch. Garth was about to do something he hadn't truly done with Marissa. He'd kind-of done it the first time they'd had sex, but he didn't go full out. He was going to hypnotize her; to see if it could work, and if he'd be able to snap her out of it as well. His eyes burned into crimson and his pupils thinned out._

 _He whispered in his native language into her ear and then suddenly, she was gone; her eyes wide like she was in a trance. He moved back to see her face when he was immediately bombarded with her face buried into his neck, running kisses all over his skin._

 _"Oh… f-fuck…"_

 _He purred lowly through gritted teeth. He immediately felt powerless and so overwhelmed with emotions. His eyes fell back to gold as he rolled them both over so she was on top. She continued to kiss him momentarily but then, suddenly realized what was happening. She moved back to an upright position on top of Garth's waist, straddling him. They both were wide-eyed and in disbelief._

 _"What the hell just happened? I don't even remember moving on top of you… What the shit…?"_

 _Garth shook his head and exhaled deeply,_

 _"I don't know what the fuck just happened… I thought I'd try something different, and it worked… very well I must say…!"_

 _He breathed heavily while he shrugged and shot her a cocky grin. She frowned slightly but couldn't get herself to move off of the Saiyan._

 _"What did you do… and why do I feel so… so…?"_

 _"So turned on…?"_

 _Garth finished for her and chuckled lightly, smiling more sincerely all of a sudden._

 _"I tried a douche-y thing… and you have every right to be mad, but I want you so badly right now… I couldn't help myself…"_

 _Marissa didn't understand, but her mind was in shambles; she couldn't think clearly. She couldn't take it. She didn't know why she felt so horny, but frankly, she didn't really care anymore. She just decided 'fuck it' and fell down to Garth's face and kissed him. Garth tensed briefly, not expecting that reaction from her._

 _"You know what? I don't fucking care!"_

 _Garth laughed quietly and put and hand around the back of her neck._

 _"Fuck, you're the greatest chick I've ever met!"_

 _Marissa laughed and kissed him again._

 _"Shut up, you fucking woman and show what you've got under that dress of yours before I introduce you to the back of my hand…!"_

 _Garth smiled wildly and growled, rolling them over again; making Marissa burst out giggling like crazy from her teasing and egging him on._

 _"Oh, I'll show you the back of my hand, except it'll be across that pretty, little ass of yours…!"_

 _Marissa laughed more as Garth, though sexually threatening her, began to tickle her drastically while kissing and nipping at one side of her neck. None of this was new, though. Marissa and Garth had been like this ever since their last round of fun. They decided sex would be even more fun by threatening and insulting one another, and it sure as hell worked. (At least between them it did)_

 _After she was almost completely out of breath, he tore away the last of their clothes and began to play and tease and egg her on more. They progressively got louder with laughing and taunting one another so the others were now up and awake to hear everything. All the guys sat up and listened like the complete perverts they were. Garth and Marissa relaxed themselves and passionately got into what they both truly wanted, and made love._

v

 _Hours later, they woke up and when Garth got up, leaving Marissa to sleep longer, he opened the door and saw all the guys sitting in their bunks staring and grinning at him. None of them clapped and cheered or anything; they just stared, nodding and grinned like idiots. Garth rolled his eyes and grinned back. They all began to chuckled and quietly rooted him, knowing he'd be pissed if they woke his woman up from her slumber after their long, passionate night of none-stop, sweat-glistening sex. Marissa laid relaxed and sore in bed, sleepily trying to go back to sleep after waking up to the sounds of Garth's buddies and comrades quietly cheering him on for fucking a woman._

 _'Wow, quite the achievement… Losers…'_

 _She giggled under her breath and got herself comfy again and fell back to sleep to nap for a portion of the morning._

v 

_Two weeks passed by, and Marissa was now pretty close with not only the guys Garth was friends with, but the whole clan. She was in a very high position among them all. Despite being a human female, they all treated her with great respect, but were also pretty decent 'bro's' and friends to hang out with. Next to being a General, she was basically the new supreme ruler, alongside Garth on Earth now; whatever they said went, and Marissa never felt happier or so powerful in her whole life. She had so much control, but she strictly told Garth that she didn't want to out her people, so instead of killing the humans like they had been doing until Garth came back, the united and allowed humans to become soldiers and work with them. Garth praised Marissa for being so confident, telling her that now she officially knew what it felt like to rule a world. Garth was so happy that he wanted to celebrate, but not where they were; it had to be somewhere exotic and bad-ass. He asked one of his buddies and they told him that there was the world's biggest club set up in a little place called 'London'._

 _Marissa lost it when she heard and, though Garth wanted it to be a surprise, he didn't really care. She was so thrilled; he couldn't wait until they got there. He assigned for his four closest comrades to come with while the others stayed back to watch over for rebels and traitors and keep working on repairing some of the fleet ships. Garth wanted to take Marissa into space, but also wanted to be able to bring his clan and all the humans left on Earth with. It would be a remarkable experience; another thing he couldn't wait for, but it was going to have to wait until they got the fleet ships fixed. They flew over the ocean, using their energy to make force-fields around them to fly at ridiculously fast speeds; to get there within minutes. When Marissa could see the glow of bright, colorful lights over the horizon, she knew that she was in for the time of her life._

v 

_When they arrived in London, lights and the sounds of laughter of humans and Saiyans alike echoed throughout the streets. Marissa stared in awe of how beautiful London looked. Garth grinned as he glanced over his shoulder to see Marissa's reaction. He chuckled and began to descend downward. Marissa gripped her arms around his neck tight and they soon landed down on a street. People and Saiyans walked around them and they made their way through the crowd. Marissa got off Garth's back and grabbed his arm so she wouldn't be separated from him. he grinned at her again and she smiled slightly, blushing. The guys chuckled at her reaction and continued down the street towards a huge, lit up building. Marissa could feel the vibrations of bass and the faint sound of muffled music coming from inside the building. Two huge Saiyans stood outside the doorway, like bodyguards or something. They stopped Garth by holding out an arm, blocking him._

 _"Hold it… ID, man… Come on…"_

 _Garth pulled out his ID badge from his belt and flashed it at them with a sly grin on his face. They both stared at him, almost in shock and immediately stepped aside. Garth turned back to Marissa and the guys and said,_

 _"Come on, let's go have some fun!"_

 _Marissa smiled wildly and ran inside dragging Garth with. The guys chuckled and followed in after. The booming of the music became louder and louder and when they walked into the main room, hundreds of people, humans and Saiyans were partying and jamming out to the music. Marissa almost squealed when they walked in for one of her most favorite songs of all time came on, immediately reminding her of me; Anaconda by Nicki Manaj._

 _'My Anaconda don't...!_

 _My Anaconda don't...!_

 _My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun…!'_

 _"OH, YEAH, BABY, THIS IS IT!"_

 _Garth laughed at her as she jumped and squealed about the song playing and turned to the bar to his left and ordered a drink. Marissa ran up next to him and ordered an entire bottle of Fireball whiskey just for herself. Garth looked at her like she was a totally different person. He hadn't seen her like this at all ever. She opened her bottle and started to drink. Garth drank his drink and decided 'fuck it', and ordered his own bottle as well. Half a bottle later, Marissa grabbed Garth and pulled him towards the dance floor. Garth was hesitant, but immediately downed his bottle, smashed it and howled out in complete excitement like he was about the fuck shit up. He sure as hell did when they got out there._

 _'By the way, what he say?_

 _He can tell I ain't missing no meals,_

 _Come through and fuck 'em in my automobile,_

 _Let him eat it with his grills,_

 _He keep telling me to chill,_

 _He keep telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal._

 _He said he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab_

 _So I pulled up in the Jag, and I hit 'em with the jab like..._

 _Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun…!'_

 _The floor was crammed at first with so many people, so they naturally had to sloppily dance together barely an inch apart from one another._

 _The song played out and a few more came on, but then one in particular that his friends happened to have known came on and decided it was time to 'bro-down'. Bottoms Up by Trey Songz came on and they grabbed Garth by the shoulder and yelled at him to dance, and, again, they sure as fucking hell did. Marissa, now completely drunk, laughed her ass off at them when they all started to dance, completely taking over the dance-floor; with Garth in front and the other at his sides._

 _'Bottoms up bottoms up, up…!_

 _Ay what's in ya cup?_

 _Got a couple bottles,_

 _But a couple ain't enough._

 _Bottoms up bottoms up, up…!_

 _Throw ya hands up…!_

 _Tell security we 'bout to tear this club up…!_

 _Bottoms up bottoms up, up…!_

 _Pocket full of green…!_

 _Girl, you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans._

 _Bottoms up bottoms up, up…!_

 _Throw yo hands up…!_

 _Bottoms up, up; bottoms up, up; bottoms up, up; up, up, bottoms…!'_

 _Things had escalated to a thousand the second they walked in and now, things were about to get even crazier._

 _Three girls; all Marissa's age approached her and decided to start dancing with her. Marissa obliged them and danced with them. The played out for what seemed forever and then, once it ended, Garth turned and saw Marissa dancing, and it wasn't like anything he'd ever seen before; the way she was moving, swaying and stepping. The way she moved her arms, legs, shoulders; the way she curved her back and neck. She looked incredible. He stared at her, immediately getting attention from his buddies, picking on him all drunkenly, trying to get him to go over to her, but he decided against it and decided he wanted even more attention. He ran and jumped up onto the bar, demanding the hardest liquor they had. The bartender brought a bottle of EverClear over. Garth cracked it open and Marissa saw him out the corner of her eye. She gasped as did the girls she was with. His friends all started to chant,_

 _"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG…!"_

 _Garth started to down the entire bottle. Marissa stared at him as if he were about to die, but no, instead, the last drop went down his throat and he smashed to bottle into the wall and screamed out like another howl; all his friends cheering him on._

 _'God, he's crazy with his friends! Jesus!'_

 _He jumped down off of the bar and slowly approached Marissa, grinning wildly and his face red from the heat of the alcohol._

 _"I can't believe you just did that…!"_

 _Garth laughed and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the girls she was dancing with._

 _"Oh… d-don't play s-so coy… I know what you want me to do…!"_

 _Marissa giggled at Garth's drunken, slurring talk._

 _"What…?"_

 _"He-he; you know… This…!"_

 _Garth pulled her closer, to the point of their bodies completely touching. He leaned down attempting to kiss her, but the three other women all stepped in and pulled her back._

 _"Hey, tough guy, leave our girl alone… She doesn't want you…"_

 _Garth knew that they were teasing him. He grinned and cockily said,_

 _"Well, I d-don't suppose we c-can't share… He-he; what do you say, ladies?"_

 _Marissa laughed as the other giggled all girly and teasingly punched Garth's arm._

 _"Shut up, Garth… You're drunk…!"_

 _Garth laughed, stumbling slightly and pointed right in her face,_

 _"So are you, my pretty…!"_

 _The three other girls all giggled at them and one pushed Marissa into Garth all drunkenly._

 _"So, this is the guy you were talking about? He-he; he's cute…!"_

 _Marissa blushed terribly and looked down when suddenly Garth pulled her up and kissed her cheek._

 _"Awww; thanks… Marissa, your new friends are so nice!"_

 _Marissa laughed and tried to push away, but he wouldn't let go._

 _"He-he; hey, why don't we all go and dance…?"_

 _Marissa stared at them like they were crazy, but then Garth pulled her away from the bar and towards the dance-floor._

 _"Come on, babe; it'll be fun…!"_

 _Marissa was stunned for a small second when Garth had spoke; he'd never called her a name like that before, other than the few times he teased her with his friends around. It was still weird to hear those words come from his mouth._

 _The girls all giggling followed them and the music began to play another song, booming loudly. Marissa's heart began to race faster, feeling all the hot, sweaty bodies of people and Saiyans alike, dancing and moving together. Garth held her by her waist once they were pretty much in the dead-center of the crammed crowd and pulled her in closer. The girls all danced together, grinding and touching one another. Marissa's head was just spinning like crazy at this point. She turned from Garth when the girls pulled her away again and she suddenly felt more relaxed; dancing with them. She danced to the beat until she suddenly frozen, feeling Garth grinding up behind her. She felt him breathe on the side of her neck and grab at her hips. The girls saw the shocked and almost uneasy expression on her face and decided it was time for her to loosen up a little more. One of the three approached her and started to randomly start kissing her without any warning._

 _When Garth glanced up, his eyes went wide with amazement and he was stunned; his eyes burning between a mix of gold and green and his pupils grew in interest at what he was witnessing. The other two girls went around Marissa to Garth and began to grind up all over him. He, of course like any other guy, didn't mind. He responded to them extremely positively and Marissa had the time of her life, making out with this gorgeous blonde she barely even knew._

 _The night dragged on and several guys tried hitting on her and the other girls but they'd always playfully tell them off or Garth would be there to guard them like a drunken hound-dog. They drank and danced and partied like there was no tomorrow._

v 

_Marissa stumbled out with Garth half carrying her and the other guys slowly followed; one flirting and practically half-carrying one of the other girls Marissa was dancing with all night. Garth stopped and turned Marissa to him and kissed her with as much passion as he could give. She responded with kissing him back and then, when he slowly broke it off, he leaned down to her ear, now sober enough to make complete, non-slurring sentences,_

 _"Tomorrow… I promise I'll take you into space… Tomorrow will be the day…"_

 _She giggled and hugged him. He chuckled and hugged her back, suddenly feeling the warm, wet sensation of her puking against his shoulder. He flinched slightly and rolled his eyes._

 _"Humans… Can't ever hold your liquor now, can you?"_

 _He teased, and moved aside, holding her up and pulling her hair out of the way as she emptied her stomach of all the toxins._

v 

_After they managed to fly back, with the guys all using what little energy they had to created force-fields around themselves, they landed and walked back to the base where the rest were. Marissa was passed out in Garth's arms and the others pushed and nudged one another all drunk and shit, laughing and joking around. They headed off to bed to sleep it off for the next twenty-four hours. When they finally came to, everyone was eager to hear about their little party adventure. Garth changed into some new clothes and set out some new ones for Marissa as well. Marissa was still dealing with a massive hang-over and little memory of what happened the previous night. Garth thought it was funny, but decided to fill her in on the majority of what he knew happened._

 _The day passed slowly and everyone was relaxed, enjoying themselves, and chatting, when suddenly Garth's scouter started to beep. One of the guys brought it over quickly, interrupting everyone's conversation and said,_

 _"General Reey, its King Vegeta… Apparently it's an urgent message…"_

 _Garth's face went paler as he quickly stood and grabbed it, putting it on and answering._

 _"Hello, King Vegeta…?"_

 _"Yes… General Garthshin Reey, how have you been? I haven't spoken with you in a while now…"_

 _Garth swallowed nervously for the King's voice sounding lower and more sinister, as if he were about to kill someone. It unnerved Garth momentarily, but he tried to brush it off, not wanting his good mood to go; he glanced back at the group and Marissa, and then continued to speak,_

 _"Uhh… yeah, so umm… wh-what's this urgent message that I've been informed of?"_

 _The King grinned slightly and lowly spoke,_

 _"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to know how your purge of Earth's been going… Have you been having fun?"_

 _Garth chuckled slightly,_

 _"He-he; uhh… yeah, met up with the crew again… We've been having a blast, you know, killing… It's great."_

 _Marissa rolled her eyes, as did many of them._

 _"Good, I'm glad… Listen, if there's anything you need, just let me know… I'll call you back in a few hours, alright?"_

 _The King spoke to Garth as though he was his own child. Garth sighed and replied,_

 _"Okay… thanks, sir… I'm sure there will be a few things I'll need…"_

 _The King smiled more and said,_

 _"Surely… dein-fal…"_

 _Garth grinned,_

 _"Good-bye…"_

 _He ended the call and looked back at the crew and Marissa stood and asked,_

 _"Garth, is everything alright? What'd he say?"_

 _Garth smiled sincerely and spoke as he walked back over._

 _"Don't worry; it's nothing to worry about… Now, where were we?"_


	33. Chapter 33: The Decision, The Revenge

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

The Ultimate Decision; A General's Revenge

v

T _wo and a half hours later, sure enough, another called came through, except it was to one of the pod consoles. He wouldn't call a pod unless it had to be a hundred percent private._

 _Garth frowned slightly but walked over to the pod near where a much of them were sitting and everyone slowly gathered around; Marissa right up in front like usual. Garth got in, but left the door to the pod open so everyone could see and hear, well, almost everyone. Marissa couldn't, but she didn't want to move closer in case the King could hear her breathing or something. One of the guys put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a hopeful look, for their King had never turned them down for anything. Marissa smiled back and then looked back to Garth. He answered and everyone went completely silent._

 _"Hello…?"_

 _"Yes, Garthshin… I told you I'd call you back, so do you have any requests…? I had to leave for a council meeting before; sorry about that…"_

 _"Oh, no, it's no problem, sir… and yes, I do have a request…"_

 _"I'm listening…"_

 _The King spoke nonchalantly. There was a ring to his voice that wasn't trustworthy for some reason, like he was pulling a prank. Garth explained their situation nonetheless; the people of Earth and a good chunk of his military wanted more fleet ships to take everyone off the planet after they sell it for profit and bring them all to Planet Vegeta. The population would become even more diverse; something Garth was now enthusiastic about after Marissa had taught everyone about Earth's ways of ethics and being more diverse and open to change. The King listened without interrupting, but wasn't taking anything in. His mind was still in a totally different place; thinking about something else, or, more or less, someone else; me. He couldn't get me out of his head. He closed his eyes as Garth talked to him through his scouter, thinking about me the last time he'd seen me. I was naked, on his bed, crawling over him, feeling him with my soft, delicate hands, and then moving down to his…_

 _"Sir, did you catch that?"_

 _"Huh, what…?"_

 _"I said that this is important… We need at least three more fleet ships to come down so we can load up our soldiers and other civilians. We want to bring everyone to Planet Vegeta before you sell Earth…"_

 _Garth glanced back at them and gave a thumbs-up, assuming his story had gotten through to the King. They all smiled back. The King didn't care; he just wanted his soldiers back to help in the search for me. He couldn't care less about Earth's people._

 _The King began to chuckle,_

 _"Uhh… is… is something funny, sir?"_

 _The King slowly stopped and sighed,_

 _"Ah, General Reey, I'm afraid that I can't do that for you…"_

 _"Wait, what do you mean? I… I thought you said that I could request whatever I needed…!"_

 _"Well, I changed my mind… I've decided that I've sent you all that you need… Besides, you shouldn't be there much longer anyways… I'm planning on destroying the planet soon…"_

 _"Wait, what…? Why?"_

 _Garth began to panic slightly. Everyone's smiles disappeared and they were all confused._

 _"Because its profit is pathetic compared to others within that quadrant… It's not worth it… So, I suggest you get off of the planet so you don't die…"_

 _The King chuckled again, but Garth just stayed frozen; his eyes wide in disbelief. He chuckled hysterically for a brief moment._

 _"This… This is a joke, right?"_

 _"Wow, Reey, you've obviously been there way too long if you think I'm joking around…"_

 _The King's smile faded and his voice dropped more seriously,_

 _"Get your ass back the Planet Vegeta or consider yourself retired of your position, General. We have enough to worry about here, and with my son's new mate running around on the loose; I could use a good set of eyes here to find her and bring her back to the palace…"_

 _"You're just going to sit back and watch as your soldiers and thousands of innocent people die just because you want us to find one of your son's whore?!"_

 _Garth slammed his fist down._

 _"Ah-ah, she's his mate; there's a difference…!"_

 _The King spoke with a cocky tone that Garth didn't appreciate one bit._

 _"Garthshin…?"_

 _One of Garth's comrades stepped forward, confused and nervous. Garth's hand shot up as a signal to back off. He did, and Marissa was concerned now. Garth continued talking through the scouter in the pod._

 _"King Vegeta, please, you can't…"_

 _"Oh, Garthshin, don't tell me you got a mate from that low-level mud-ball, too…"_

 _Garth paused; the King began to laugh and everyone was now freaked out._

 _"Garth, what's going on?"_

 _Marissa stepped forward and Garth shook his head, not looking at her. She frowned, wanting to know the context. Everyone else knew because of their super-hearing._

 _"I… N-No, I…"_

 _"Good, then you'll have no problem leaving and coming back here…"_

 _Garth growled under his breath._

 _"Send more fleet ships, or you'll lose half of your army…!"_

 _Garth spoke through gritted teeth; of course referring to not only the Saiyans where they were, but on the whole entire planet itself. The whole situation escalated to a thousand in an instant it seemed._

 _'What the fuck is going on?'_

 _Marissa thought._

 _"General Reey, you will leave that planet, alongside your comrades, and leave all those worthless humans behind; do as I say, and get back here to help in the search of Lady Taylor, my son's new mate; do you understand?!"_

 _The King's voice was serious now. Garth snapped; the last string of restraint he had had snapped. He was livid. He wasn't going to let Marissa down; he wasn't going to let the people down._

 _"I command more fleet ships, King Vegeta, and you'll send them to my position on Planet Earth, NOW!"_

 _The King laughed out loud again, and it wasn't a pleasant laugh; it was an evil one._

 _"There is a human, isn't there…? You would've never gone against my word if there wasn't someone else… You found a woman that your kissing up to down there, didn't you?"_

 _Garth was silent momentarily._

 _"Even if I did, I'd never tell you…"_

 _His voice filled with hate and fear. Marissa worried more._

 _"Oh, General… Szeen mennselow… kilo e fiver szene malli…"_

 _Garth breathed heavily, clenching his fist until his nails broke the skin of his palm; a few, small droplets of blood seeped through and between his fingers._

 _"No… That's a lie… I never did…!"_

 _"Oh, is that so? Well, progress is always important… You know what I mean; just fuck them and dump them… That was always like you…"_

 _Garth gritted his teeth together harder, allowing the King to hear his discomfort and displacement with the conversation._

 _"NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"_

 _"He-he; can't I?"_

 _The King paused, letting everything set in._

 _"General Garthshin, I'm giving you one Earth day… You may either leave the planet while you're still alive… or die… It's your call…"_

 _The call ended and Garth growled loudly, punching the consol repeatedly until it was completely destroyed._

 _"DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT…!"_

 _Marissa slowly stepped towards him as all the other Saiyans stayed back, afraid of Garth's reaction to talking to the King. They all knew how angry he would get if something didn't goes as he had planned._

 _"Garth… is everything…"_

 _"Marissa, go inside…"_

 _He cut her off and everyone was dead silent._

 _"Why…?"_

 _"Just go… Just listen to me; do as I say…"_

 _She paused for a moment,_

 _"Why, Garth?"_

 _"BECAUSE I SAID SO…!"_

 _She flinched and backed away slightly. Garth breathed heavily as he shook slightly with rage. Marissa walked towards the building that they were all set up in now and stepped inside._

 _"Garthshin…"_

 _Garth glared at his comrades, knowing that they all heard what the King had told him._

 _"General…?"_

 _Another spoke quietly. They all stared, wondering why he'd said what he did._

 _"Gather at the Tempas building in twenty minutes… I'll be there when I get there. I need to talk to Marissa about this mess first…"_

 _They nodded and Garth stormed over to the building that Marissa had gone inside of, quickly following her. He slammed the door, practically shattering it off of its hinges. Nobody else followed for they were all too afraid of what Garth might do. They just obeyed what he said and all started either heading over to the Tempas building to be there early or went elsewhere._

 _Marissa waited by the door inside when Garth walked in and slammed the door. He grabbed Marissa's arm harshly and paced the length of the entry. Marissa winced and repeatedly told him to let go; he wouldn't and it was beginning to frighten her. He stormed into one of the private bedrooms two floors above the lobby of the building, slamming the door behind them there, too. Marissa was now livid and scared beyond belief after he'd told her in a brief description of what the deal was along the way there, pushing her to the room slightly for she kept trying to stop and confront him on it. Garth was angry as well, but he was at least trying to stay calm after beating the shit out of the consol to one of the space pods. Marissa wasn't trying to stay calm in the least; her emotions were getting the best of her. She whipped around so fast once they were in the room and alone that her head started to spin like crazy. He starred her dead in the eyes; his cold and dark and hers fuming and flamed. He didn't speak for a long, stressful moment, but looked down and mumbled with his teeth gritted,_

 _"Marissa, please… I'm sorry… from the bottom of my heart, please, believe me. I want to protect these people of yours… but I also want you safe…"_

 _"What are you saying? You'll just leave them all here to die?!"_

 _"We can't take everyone…! There are simply too many people still… surprisingly!"_

 _Marissa grunted in frustration._

 _"What the hell does that mean?!"_

 _Garth just realized what he'd said and tried to be calm, putting his hands up in an apologetic gesture._

 _"Nothing…! Marissa, please, I…"_

 _"They're all counting on us!"_

 _"We can't save everyone, Marissa… We just need to save ourselves…!"_

 _"What the hell is wrong with you? I know these people aren't the greatest, but they deserve to live just as much as we do, and your King wants to take that away from them… from us!"_

 _Garth was getting frustrated the more Marissa continued to argue with him, but he didn't want to fight it. He wanted her to be right, but it just wasn't going to work the way she wanted it to._

 _"What does it matter, they're all going to die anyways…! You humans don't live that long, you know…!"_

 _He immediately regretted those words, but it was too late; they were already spoken and Marissa heard them loud and clear._

 _'Fucking idiot…! What'd you say that?!'_

 _He thought angrily to himself. Marissa frowned at him, clenching her fists tighter._

 _"I don't care; it's not fair to any of them! Why just me, huh? Why not help them, too, Garth? Just make more than one trip, you dumbass!"_

 _"It doesn't work like that, Marissa. You wouldn't understand…"_

 _"No, you don't understand, because if you assholes didn't come here in the first place, none of this shit would've ever happened!"_

 _Tears began forming in her eyes as she yelled at the Saiyan. He looked confused at her. The conversation immediately took a left turn into complete 'what the fuck' ville; population: him, and an emotional, screaming girl._

 _"Wh-What? What are you talking about?"_

 _"Invading our planet; my planet…! If you idiots never came, I could be at home with my family, go out and see my friends, instead I'm stuck here, now having to abandon everything I know and what little I have left to love all because your dumbass ruler wants us wiped off the map!"_

 _Garth was silent. He was stunned; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought she didn't care. He thought she wanted to go to space with him. He thought she'd changed._

 _'What's going on? Why is she being like this…?'_

 _"Marissa…"_

 _"No, shut up! Just stop it, I hate this! I can't believe this, I can't believe you!"_

 _"Marissa, you don't…"_

 _"I don't what? Understand?!"_

 _"Marissa, please, I just want you… I want to protect you so that we…"_

 _"I don't need your protection; I don't need anything from you! I want my family back! I want my old life back!"_

 _She finally broke down. After two months of knowing one another and seeing the beast in Garth, she finally broke down about her life and cried._

 _"Marissa…"_

 _He began, slowly reaching out for her, but she quickly stepped away. She began for the door to try and leave, wiping her hands over her weary eyes, trying to rid the tears from them when his arm came jolting out in front of her just a few steps from the door, stopping her dead in her tracks._

 _"Marissa, I'm not letting you leave… I want to talk…"_

 _"No…! I hate this; I hate this! I hate you!"_

 _They were both quiet for a minute before it sunk in. Marissa had never said that to him before and it struck Garth like an arrow through his heart. He swallowed, holding back the urge to scream at her._

 _"Marissa, please, just let me explain why…"_

 _"Why…! Why? So that I can just stay here and keep being your pretty, little doll or whatever you want to call it forever?! Is that it? You just want to take me into space, leaving everyone else behind to die just so you can have me and nothing else; have no other worries other than when you'll get your next fix of me! Is that it?!"_

 _She started backing away from him as he slowly towered over her, straightening his back and radiating with heat, slowly taking small steps towards her after she'd cut him off from whatever he was going to tell her. His tail fell from around his waist and flicked about with rage building up; puffy and irate._

 _"That's not true and you know it…!"_

 _He pointed at her, taking slow steps towards her. She kept backing away; tears streaming her face. She was so angry and frustrated, she couldn't handle it anymore. She just kept blowing up more and more, taking her anger to a whole new level._

 _"I'm nothing, but a toy for your dirty fucking pleasures, that's it, isn't it?! Just another whore for you to have while you're in space, you fuck?!"_

 _"Alright, that's enough…!"_

 _"All you want from me now is sex; just like every other bastard Saiyan or man for that matter on this planet, huh?!"_

 _"Stop it, Marissa; I mean it!"_

 _Him saying her name in that tone alone was 'shit yourself' scary, but Marissa had to push him; just continue pushing his buttons; for being so miserably angry at everything going on. His eyes began to burn red and his pupils began to grow._

 _"Ever since I offered myself to you, you've wanted nothing but it… Why?"_

 _"That's not true…!"_

 _"What is it, huh? What do you want?!"_

 _"Marissa, stop…!"_

 _"What is it?!"_

 _"Fucking stop…!"_

 _"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, YOU FUCKING BASTARD?!"_

 _"SHUT UP!"_

 _A lash swatted across her face, hitting her to the ground. The pain ached, then stung, and then, hot, wretched pain shot through her whole head. She lay amongst the ground and began weeping. Her cheek began to throb and blood seeped down from her hair line, along with other small spots that had ripped open from the blow._

 _She slowly sat up and glared up at him. Suddenly, something hit Garth that never had before. It was different; more than guilt. His eyes widened and slowly started turning dark purple. He was scared._

 _'Fuck, no…! What have I done?!'_

 _He began to shake slightly._

 _"M-Marissa… I…"_

 _His eyes began to get glassy and Marissa noticed that. For a brief moment, she starred almost nervously at him for he looked like he was about to cry; right in front of her, too. She hadn't truly seen the Saiyan cry, so it'd be weird to suddenly see it now. She knew she was being irrational, but she couldn't control herself. Her emotions just completely took over and it overwhelmed her and flooded her brain until it was drowned out with irrational thoughts and things to say. She clenched her teeth, but couldn't get that forgiving emotion out of her system. She wanted Garth to apologize just so she could say it was all okay, but that wasn't the case this time; she didn't want it to be. She wanted him to fuck off, but her heart wanted him to stay, even after he struck her._

 _He gripped his shaky hands up into his hair and turned away, slowly pacing to the other side of the room._

 _'Garth… What the fuck…?'_

 _She thought as the pain began to throb stronger, making her wince slightly and making it harder to hold in even more tears. She wasn't a weak person; she was going to be stronger than this, and did Garth._

 _'Yes, Garth needs to be a stronger, independent woman like me…!'_

 _She sarcastically thought. She half-grinned to herself, but then realized what she was thinking about. It was all good thoughts again. Wow, that was fucking fast… but why?_

 _It was because she was able to move past their irrational thinking and actions because she cared about him, that was the only explanation. Garth was in shock from what just happened and didn't know how to react._

 _Marissa slowly stood and slowly, wobbly stepped towards Garth. She heard Garth weep slightly and she exhaled in a sigh of almost disappointment and simply rolled her eyes. She put a hand on his shoulder and forcefully turned him to face her. He kept his face turned away. She could see the glisten of a tear roll down his cheek._

 _"Hey…!"_

 _Garth slowly glanced down at her with glazed, weak-looking eyes._

 _"Now you listen to me, General Garthshin Reey…!"_

 _His eyes widened slightly, for she'd never said his full name before. Her grip on his shoulder tightened._

 _"You got to pull it together and get back on that fucking horse… The General I know would never be this weak, and would never break down over lightly tapping a woman across the face…! I walk shit off, remember?! You should, too…!"_

 _He wiped the tear from on his cheek with his thumb and continued listening to her. She'd completely gotten over what just happened, or, it appeared that way. Maybe she was just trying to get him to snap out of it and get back to thinking the way a General should be._

 _"Don't let this make you a bitch…! You're better than this, man! Come on…! You've got to be the smartest, strongest person I've ever met; you've got the makings greatness in you, so don't laze back and do nothing; be a man, damn it...!"_

 _She held him tightly and shook him slightly._

 _"Don't be a pussy…!"_

 _He stared at her, astonished that she was being more of a General than he was. He smiled began to wearily grin again._

 _"Marissa… You know just what to…"_

 _Suddenly, Marissa's hand flew across his face and he grunted loudly, for his guard was completely down. He brought his hand to his cheek and looked at her wide-eyed._

 _"There, now we're even…!"_

 _He grinned again and slowly stood up straight in front of her, tall and prouder than ever before._

 _"Revenge is a dish best served cold… Now, get out there and serve that fucking dish…!"_

 _Garth's brow furrowed but kept his grin as he grabbed Marissa's hand and pulled her in to kiss her._

 _"Did I ever tell you how amazing you are…?"_

 _"Shut up and go build your army, General…"_

 _He chuckled lowly and held her close._

 _"Oh, I will, but first… I'd like to say that I'm sorry, and that you're amazing and awesome and everything great…"_

 _She smiled at him and pushed away._

 _"Come on, save it for later, dip-shit… Let's get down there and say what we both know we both want to say…!"_

 _Garth nodded and opened the door, leading the way out. He knew exactly what he was going to say, and so did Marissa._

v

They marched out to the Tempas building and walked in. Everyone was gathered in the main hall and they threw the doors open loudly. The murmuring stopped and every watched them, determined and angry-looking, as they stormed to the stage at the front. Everyone stepped aside for them to get through. Once they reached the stage, Garth grabbed the mic and began his huge, long, thought-through speech he'd prepared on the walk over.

v

After Garth explained what was going down and what he had planned he decided he wanted Marissa, his second-in-command to finish the big, grand speech.

Marissa walked to Garth's side towards the front of the stage after he'd finished speaking. Dozens and dozens of Saiyans stood there, starring up at them. Marissa felt slightly nervous at the feeling of everyone starring up at her and Garth, but immediately got over it from the anger and hatred to the tyrant of Planet Vegeta building up to a boiling point inside of her. She straightened up and stood proudly at the front of the stage. Garth raised a hand to the crowd to quiet the murmurs before Marissa spoke into the mic,

"This is it, everyone… Today, we take on Planet Vegeta, your home, and we bring its tyrant down. Earth has suffered long enough… and I think there's nothing more to suffer for. If he doesn't care about you, than he most certainly doesn't care about us…"

She paused, letting it all set in.

"No more will this shit go on; no more will we all suffer; no more will we stand back like cowards and just watch as all our families, brothers, sisters and friends die! No more…!"

The crowd began to angrily murmur in agreement. She gripped the mic harder.

"Bare you fangs, sharpen your claws, prepare yourselves… for you will never forget this day… This will go on no further; the King… will… DIE!"

The crowd cheered angrily, filled with hate and lust for blood. The King was going to die, and it'd be by the hand of his own people. Garth grinned wickedly down at Marissa as she brought the whole crowd to their feet, stomping and shouting; pumping their fists in the air and howling out. He was so proud of her; and so in love.

Everyone went ape-shit. Marissa cheered them on and Garth grabbed the mic from her and screamed,

"NOW, LET'S GO!"

"YEEEEEEEEAAAAAHHHH…!"

The crowd bellowed and they all began to charge out of the building, back to their base and ships. Everyone scattered, grabbing weapons and loading up pods and the last working fleet ship where they were.

Garth and Marissa marched out last and watched as all the Saiyans and even some humans rushed to the ships, starting them up, calling up other Saiyans around the world, explaining the situation, and preparing for a war. Garth grabbed Marissa's arm before she could walk any further.

"Marissa, I just wanted to let you know… No matter what happens… I…"

"Oh, shut up, you big baby, come one; we need to help the others get ready. That bastard King won't even know what hit him."

She pulled away from Garth and rushed over to help the other guys load up the pods. Garth stood, overlooking everyone and wondering if destroying everything the King cares for will be worth Earth's destruction. He sighed and whispered,

"Yes, yes it will…"

He b-lined to where Marissa went and helped out as other headed for all the other places around Earth that they could detect Saiyans. Others took off as a head start to Planet Vegeta and Garth and Marissa and the other guys stayed behind, trying to perfect everything they could in only the short amount of time they had.

v

The King watched out the window, thinking peacefully to himself about what he'll do as soon as I returned when suddenly, three guards burst through the throne room doors loudly. He grunted, displeased by the interruption.

"Why do you disturb me?"

They breathed heavily before bowing and one spoke shakily,

"Sorry, sir… b-but… we have a problem… We've just detected hundreds of our Saiyan ships and pods coming out of hyperspace and hitting our atmosphere. They're signaling for a threat… They're going to attack us, sir…!"

The King's eyes widened as he turned completely towards them and stepped forward.

"Are you sure of this?"

"Yes, sir… The one in command says that the authorization for all of them to come to Planet Vegeta was given by General Garthshin Reey and his second-in-command; to attack and destroy every living thing on Planet Vegeta… Their main target is you, sir…"

The King lividly strained a hand through his hair and turned away again. He paced back to the window and could see the glow of pods coming down from the sky off in the horizon. He gritted his teeth harshly and closed his eyes.

"Sir…?"

"Destroy Planet Earth…"

The guards were silent.

"Umm… wh-what, sir…?"

"I SAID DESTROY EARTH…! DO IT, NOW!"

They all flinched and backed away quickly, running out of the room the go and inform their personal guard on the outskirts of Earth's quadrant.

They were all chilling back reading and minding their own business when a message came through in their native language, reading:

'King Vegeta has requested the destruction of Planet Earth. This is an urgent message. Act immediately.'

They all looked at one another; not even responding to the message. They powered up the system. They turned on all the generators and aimed towards Earth. Over two-hundred light-years away and they'd still manage to strike. One of them turned a key that flashed a warning light, waiting to proceed. The other near nodded, and the Saiyan slammed his fist down on the heavy green button. The energy of the blast began to gather up into a giant flaming ball of white and gold power; gathering at the front of the ship through a giant beam. It began to spin, electrified as it continued powering up.

v

Twenty-Four hours, with no sleep had passed by, and Garth shouted to everyone, ready in the ships; turning them all on and waiting for further instructions.

"GET READY; WE HEAD OUT, NOW!"

Right as he spoke that, the Earth shook. To the Saiyans, it felt like a wave-field from outer-space was breaking into Earth's atmosphere.

"Oh, no…"

Garth mumbled as he looked at Marissa and then the sky. His focused eyes could see out into the atmosphere and detect small shards of rocks and asteroids from the belt between Earth and Mars coming straight for Earth's surface.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE, NOW! KING VEGETA WILL PAY FOR THIS; NO MATTER THE COSTS!"

They rushed for a pod that hadn't been touched, yet. Stupidly, Garth should've checked to make sure everything on it was stable or ask someone if it was, but he wanted to get off the planet as fast as possible.

They jumped into the pod as quick as possible before latching the door shut, getting seated in the confined space, and turning it on. Garth pressed a couple of buttons and pulled a few switches before suddenly, the pod blasted from the ground and off into the sky. Marissa held onto Garth as they took off at such an incredible speed. It felt like a roller-coaster, but the presser in the ship was normal, so they didn't feel like they were burning alive or being crushed to death by the pressure. They were in the atmosphere within seconds and the pod slowly to a slower speed once they were able to see all of Earth. Marissa stared out in awe at how amazing Earth looked from space.

Garth looked down at the consol once they were settled and sitting just outside of Earth's atmosphere to see two red lights flashing; he saw one was the warning for the oxygen levels and the other was for power in general. Even if the oxygen was full, they weren't going to be going anywhere. The pod itself was almost out of power. He looked over at the tank's bar on the wall and it was almost at zero. His eyes widened and bled into a dark purple.

 _No… She won't be able to breathe…We can't go anywhere… No, we're stuck…_

Sure, enough, right when he thought that, Marissa began to cough and choke on the lack of air.

 _Fuck, I should've known that the oxygen would drain rapidly with a human in here… I should've checked the power in this thing, too… Fuck I'm an idiot…! No, she'll die if we run out of oxygen, though…_

He adjusted himself in the seat so that she could lay back and relax. He cradled her and watched out the window at Earth every few seconds.

"Garth…"

"Yeah…"

"Why aren't we moving anymore?"

The pod had stopped moving and now, they were sitting at the edge of the atmosphere.

"I… uhh… b-because…"

Marissa sighed and saw the tank that had a low level (being only alien two digits out of six, and what looked like whatever number it was going down) on it, assuming that was oxygen. She knew she was going to die, and that Garth wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"It's getting really hard to breathe… Garth…"

She practically whispered the words, concerned about what was going to happen. His eyes said it all to Marissa. He was panicking hard; he had no clue what to do.

"I'm not going to make it, am I?"

"What…? No, I mean, yes, you'll make it. Of course; you'll be fine, Marissa… We just have to get to Planet Vegeta…"

"It's too far… You said it yourself…"

That was true; he had told her that a while ago. What should he do, then? He didn't want her to die.

v

Garth and Marissa suddenly began to feel the pod rumble from the aftershocks of that first wave from somewhere in space as Garth sensed a huge amount of energy heading straight for them. He fell over Marissa, holding her close. The beam was shot from the ship all that ways away, through asteroids and stars and struck into Earth. A bright flash blinded everything near and then there was a tremendous shockwave that washed over the atmosphere and moved their pod several miles away. When they stopped moving again they slowly looked out to see Earth beginning to crack and rupture. Garths eyes widened with amazement and horror; knowing that there were still hundreds and hundreds of humans left on Earth. Marissa almost forget to breath as she watched, too; too shocked to even blink.

Marissa watched out the window of the pod as the Earth cracked and split into pieces, getting brighter and brighter at the core. She turned her head and looked at Garth, who immediately looked down at her in his arms. She tried to smile, but could only make a small grin as she watched the colors of light dance across his face. He looked so amazing to her; and as corny as it was to think, even for her, she thought at that moment that he looked just like a super-hero. She giggled dryly to herself, before murmuring the words,

"So… this is how it ends?"

She coughed, choking on the lack of oxygen inside the pod. Her dry lips split and small droplets of blood began to form on them and her nose began to bleed slowly from one nostril. She licked her lips in hopes of getting some fluids for her dry, dry throat.

"No, no, this isn't how it fucking ends, Marissa. You're going to be just fine! You hear me? You're going to be fine!"

She reached up and grabbed his hand. He held hers as tight as he could without hurting her. His eyes were glassy and sparkled with tears. He was panicking, not knowing what to do.

"F-Fuck… I-I'm so cold…"

"I'll keep you warm. Don't worry, Marissa. Everything is going to be alright… I'll get us out of here…!"

"It feels like it was so long ago…"

She spoke quietly, trying hard to keep herself calm and to breathe as slowly as possible for the thinnest of air in there.

"I saw you there, in my living room, in my house… You looked like a soldier and a beast… and a bitch…"

He chuckled slightly, letting her continue, though,

"…but I felt like I was falling in love with you right then and there and ever since… and even though I was scared… I…"

She coughed again and her whole body shivered while heating sensations began to fill her lungs, making it harder for her to breathe. The air was getting thin, and more than one was breathing was little there was of it left.

"No, no, Marissa… you're going to be alright, trust me… I… I just need to…'

"Garth, please… stop lying to me… Stop being such a baby and just admit it…"

"No, I won't… I won't… I can't…"

He wept more and she coughed, choking more,

"Please… I want to be with you… for the rest of my life…"

He leaned down closer, resting his forehead against hers against hers; weeping quietly, and slowly getting louder in fear and despair.

"You're such a moron…."

He smiled, but couldn't stop crying as he held her close.

"Please, don't leave me…"

"I know this is cheesy, but… I'll always be with you, Garth… Always…"

"No, don't go! It's too soon… Please, I… I can get us out of here…! Just let me…"

He went to grab the controls but Marissa used what little strength she had left and reached up to grab his wrist. He froze, looking down at her; tears running down his face and dripping onto hers. His breathing began faster-paced and Marissa's slowed in pace, becoming lighter and lighter.

"Please, don't cry, Garth… You… You look like such a baby when you do…"

Garth chuckled between weary breaths and tears ran down his face as he grinned at her,

"Fuck… Marissa… Even now, you can still be a smartass…"

She giggled quietly before choking again. Garth's smile immediately disappeared.

"Please, Marissa; don't leave me… I'll have nothing without you… I would've died for you…"

The tears reemerged even heavier as he wept against her forehead as he held her. She rested her hand holding his down on her chest weakly and spoke hoarsely,

"As I would for you… 'General'…"

Even then, she had some sass in her voice when she weakly spoke the words, making Garth grin wearily. He turned his head away, mourning in distress and misery. She placed her fingertips at the bottom of his chin so he would turn and face her again, practically whispering all she could say,

"Marissa, I…"

"Garth… Please… Y-You have to do the right thing… T-Take my b-blood… and kill… the K-King…!"

Garth's eyes widened. If he did what she was requesting, he was basically killing himself; he knew the risks of taking another's blood of whom wasn't a Saiyan. After the transformation, there'd be no reason left to live; then again, he didn't see a reason left to live without Marissa in his life anyways. Though, it'd been such little time together, he'd grown so attached, and he didn't want to give that up.

Like Marissa had said, 'revenge was a dish best served cold', and he was going to serve it on a frozen fucking platter; he was going to kill King Vegeta, and sacrifice himself after, so he wouldn't have to live out his last days in laboratories and experimental facilities as a Marapee; a monstrosity… and without her in his life.

"Marissa… a-are you sure?"

She nodded weakly, feeling herself stiffening up and not being able to move more and more. She struggled to rest her hand on the side of his face gently, wanting to feel the warmness of his skin.

"Do it… for me… for our friends… for the life we could've had…"

Garth's breath hitched as he watched Marissa and the life in her eyes slowly began to fade.

"D-Do it, G-Garth… D-Don't be a p-pussy…!"

She coughed more and Garth leaned in close. He chuckled under his breath weakly and sniffling slightly from crying,

"O-Okay, Marissa… I… I will…"

She relaxed in his arms as he began to bare his canines. Marissa's eyes didn't leave his for a second when he closed in near the base of her neck.

"Relax… I'll be with you soon…"

He barely whispered and he breathed heavily against her skin before he growled rather harshly and sinking his teeth into her skin. He began to drink in her blood, feeling the instinctual rush of heat shoot through his whole being; he growled again, trying harder to stop himself from going too far. Tears ran down Marissa's face as she lay there in pain. A numbing sensation soon overwhelmed her and she didn't feel the pain anymore.

"I… love… you…"

Her words were like feathers hitting Garth's ears. His eyes opened; red and ablaze as he slowly pulled his teeth out and moved back to see her face. Blood smeared over his mouth and chin and, suddenly, it all hit him. Staring into Marissa's eyes brought into another reality, one unlike his. It was Marissa's past. He saw her as a child and how she grew up, the pain she endured, the struggles she faced, and the secrets she'd hidden. He saw her; the real her. He felt her pain immediately, physically and emotionally and didn't know how to comprehend it. Tears blurred his eyes again and he pressed his hand to her neck to try and stop the blood.

"Marissa… I love you, too…"

She smiled before she slowly closed her eyes.

"Big baby… D-Don't… cry…"

"No, NO! No, no, no, please, please, Marissa, please! I'm so sorry… Marissa! Don't leave me! Please… don't leave…!"

She could hear the faint cries of Garth right above her while everything else felt so… calm. Her ears were ringing, but light was brightening through her sight. The noises were gone, and she could see was her family. She felt no pain, but only a strange happiness. She wasn't scared anymore. She felt the freedom that she hadn't felt in a long time.

 _Idiot… I'll never forget you…_

The last bit of breath she'd been struggling to contain slowly slipped away from her lips. Leaving the sounds and sights of the world she once knew behind. She reached out towards the light, leaving the darkness of reality behind.

Her hand fell to her side. All was silent for a moment before Garth realized, hearing her final thoughts, that she was gone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO…!"

Garth screamed as he could no longer sense his newly-wed mate's life anymore. Her heart stopped beating and he screamed again and again, repeating her name over and over again. He threw his head back in anger and cried out, pleading for her to come back to life.

"DON'T LEAVE ME…!"

Cracks ripped through the metal shell of the pod, setting off the sirens inside, warning that the pod was now unstable and to evacuate immediately. Garth's aura grew brighter as his eyes grew angrier.

v

He held her against his chest, hugging her limp body tightly. Tears ran down her shoulder and back as Garth wept into the nape of her neck, not wanting to accept it, not wanting to believe that the only person he'd ever come to truly know and love was gone.

"It's all my fault… It's all my fault… I'm so sorry…"

He couldn't get it out of his head. The guilt he felt was tremendous; she was gone, and he could stop hating himself, feeling it was entirely his fault.

v

Close to two and a half hours had passed when suddenly, Garth started feeling cluster-phobic. The air was all gone from the pod and he was still holding air his lungs as he breathed slowly, in small, short breaths. He swallowed nervously, feeling numb and seeing his vision beginning to blur. He knew he was going to transform, he could feel it. He laid Marissa's body down gently and leaned back breathing heavier and heavier. His eyes began to roll back, feeling his heart pounding like crazy. It felt like his guts were twisting around in knots. He grunted, gritting his teeth. It hit like a fucking truck. He roared out in pain. His bones crackled and split, reforming and growing. His tail lashed about inside the small pod. There was little to no room to even move, and he was tossing and turning like crazy. His head throbbed in antagonizing pain as felt the world dim and his senses heightened even further. His brain was trying so hard to resist the disease, but was shrinking in the process of trying to repel it.

He growled and groaned, watching wearily as he saw his hands grow even further in size, his nails permanently forcing themselves into claws. He gripped both sides of the pod and heaving, feeling nauseous as his transformation continued. He watched terrified as he saw his legs growing and changing; he bent his knees to make more room as the bones in his legs cracked and bent, tearing skin away and re-growing in a whole new way; more animalistic, like beast legs. He screamed as he kept growing.

"THIS IS FOR YOU, MARISSA…! THIS IS FOR EVERYONE!"

He screamed louder and louder; feeling his back snapping and cracking in all different places. His back swelled as more bones grew inside; the skin tore and suddenly, quicker than he could even see himself, he grabbed Marissa and forced his ki outward, blowing up the pod as it formed a huge sphere-shaped shield. It burned brightly like fire. Garth hovered in the center of it, glowing with a white and gold aura, flaming white eyes, and huge white wings that had grown from his back and spanned out about three meters long each. His fangs were longer and his ears peaked like those of elves. He growled lowly and looked down at Marissa; seeing the bite mark on his neck and smelling her blood. It gave him a huge adrenaline rush, which made him roar out again, like a demon. The roar caused a wave that pulsed through space and hit the shattered remains of what remained of Earth and everything around it.

He closed his eyes and then slowly opened them again, feeling the King's energy; though being light-years away. Garth knew exactly where to go. He growled lowly, focusing his white eyes harder into space as he powered up, holding his mate in his arms and roughly spoke out the chilling words,

"Now… I'll take everything you ever cared about… King Vegeta…!"


	34. Chapter 34: No Going Back

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

No Going Back

v

The King stood restlessly, occasionally paced from his chair back to the window, sipping his drink. A couple of guards marched into the throne room and informed the King of the 'good news'.

"Sir… we've just been informed that the Planet Earth was destroyed…"

The King grinned wickedly and turned his back on them, speaking,

"Good…"

He waved his hand up, dismissing them all from the throne room and out to continue fighting off his own traitorous kind. He didn't really care about them anyways. He was so fixated on the thought of just getting me back into his life that nothing else around him matter; not even his own safety. Gohan wandered the halls, secretly, not wanting to go out and fight. He instead wanted to find out what the King was up to.

v

Garth shot through space like a comet, holding Marissa safely in his arms; the force-field around him was staying stable enough. He growled loudly as his grip on Marissa's body tightened, but not too much that he'd crush her. His eyes burned as bright as star's and his aura grew hotter on the flamed outside while it stayed moderately cool on the inside.

He grinded his teeth together and gripped his claws into Marissa's clothes, tearing them slightly, but making sure not to scratch her. Tears threatened to break free, but he held them in, for this was the one moment, where want to bottle everything up, just so he could explode out in rage at that bastard King Vegeta.

Garth flew like a shooting star through space and reached Planet Vegeta within minutes. He soared through the planet's atmosphere, seeing his army attacking the heart of the Capitol. He grinned momentarily, before focusing back to the top of the palace, crashing down right into the roof of the palace, the throne room; right where King Vegeta was. The King flinched back as the loudness of the blast through the roof startled him, turning away slightly and coughing from all the dust and rubble.

As the dust cleared, he looked closely to see the silhouette of an unusually tall Saiyan holding someone in their arms. Garth's eyes glowed white as the King tried to make out who it was. The King swept his cape behind his back as he took a step forward.

"King Vegeta…"

The low voice spoke; he kneeled down, gently laying Marissa's body of the floor. He stood straight up again and stepped over her towards the King. The King noticed his unnaturally long legs and figured out quickly that it was a Marapee.

 _What? No, that's… that's impossible…!_

He thought as he slowly stepped down the few steps that led to the window overlooking the city.

"Remember me…?"

He stared at him angrily, but silently and then realized it was Garth.

"General…?"

Garth grinned wickedly and stepped forward.

"Oh, yes… and now, it's time to end this… To end everything that you have ever given a shit about…!"

The King studied Garth as he was now a totally different being. He stood almost taller that the King now, looked even more like a beast, and the biggest change of all, he had wings; something no Marapee had been able to grow since the dark ages of their timeline. It was the first time in roughly ten thousand years. Wings on a Marapee was something unheard of, unknown, unreal; it hadn't been seen in hundreds, thousands of years. The King swallowed, hinting out slight nervousness, but quickly disregarded it and kept a slow, simple pace towards the beast. They stared each other down and the King slowly reached around to his back and pulled out two double-edged, glowing swords from their sheaths, hidden under his cape.

"I don't want to kill you, Garthshin… but I certainly will enjoy doing it…"

He said as he stepped forward slowly.

"In your wildest dreams, you sadistic fuck…!"

The King chuckled lowly as he stared at the lifeless form of Marissa's body and then back to Garth.

"Good luck… your highness…You'll certainly need it."

King Vegeta grinned wickedly at Garth and replied with,

"Let's dance… General."

The King stopped and stood proudly and tall as did Garth. They stared harshly at one another for a few seconds before, suddenly, there was an immediate charge and a bright flash of light. Glass from all the windows blew out and shattered. Cracks rippled through the stone pillars and walls as dust fell from each crack forming among the walls and ceiling. They were both thrown back from one another and slid; Garth's claws digging into the floor to try and stop himself while the King just used his hand, burning his palm against the floor. The King jumped up and whipped his two double-bladed long-swords down, intending to land into Garth's wings, but Garth managed to flip back and get out of the way just in the nick of time.

Garth snarled and lunged at the King, claws bared and landing into his chest plate. He threw the both of them into the farthest wall, meters back. The King mistakenly let his swords go and they were now snuck in the floor on the other side of the throne room. Garth had the King pinned to the wall and started throwing his fists into his face repeatedly, punching him as fast and hard as physically possible. The King eventually had enough and used his aura as a boost to throw Garth off and away from him. Garth flew up and landed gently as he watched the King glow in a golden aura and his eyes go white. Garth saw two swords off to his left, just a few feet away, and decided to charge for them.

The King flashed and appeared in front of Garth, grabbing both. Before he could pull them out of the ground, Garth beat his wings once and harshly at the King, sending a massive gust of wind and echoing vibrations. The floor rippled from the intensity of the gust. The King kneeled, gripping the hell out of his swords and looked away as the wind tore away at his cape and some of his armor. He screamed out in pain as the gust did significant damaged to his sight, hearing and upper-body strength. Garth charged down right as the gust dissipated and the King pulled the swords up from the stone floor to block Garth's immediate attacks. Garths claws were like daggers, ringing against the metal of the King's blades every time they hit.

Garth eventually powered up energy solely into his right arm and tore his fist through the air and down onto the metal of one of the Kings' swords. It cracked; the King's eyes widened and Garth grinned at him, only inches from his face, and the sword shattered into a million shards of metal, glass and energy. The King jolted back, dropping the bladeless hilt to the floor. Garth chuckled almost maniacally, feeling that he now was gaining the upper hand. The stretched out his wings again gloatingly and praised himself prematurely of the fight. His tail flicked back and forth as he watched the King's disgruntled face furrow more. The King growled as he crouched slightly, baring his teeth and one final sword, showing he wasn't backing down. Garth wiped the grin from his face and flew forward in an immediate charge and blare of light energy.

King Vegeta ducked under Garth's punch and tried to slam a fist into his face, only to have Garth disappear from under him and kick him viciously in the ribs. King Vegeta growled, dropping his sword again as he leapt into the air at Garth, managing to hit him twice in the face before he was battered away by another ferocious kick to the stomach. He watched as Garth leapt at him again, his face contorted in rage and King Vegeta easily slipped under his punch, punching him with all of his strength in the stomach from underneath him and sending Garth flying across the throne room.

King Vegeta followed him across; hitting Garth in the stomach again as he tried to stand, and kicking him once he'd hit the ground again. Garth convulsed and coughed up blood, trying to pull himself to his feet, but King Vegeta kicked him yet again, sending him crashing into the wall of the throne room, cracks appearing on the wall around Garth's battered body.

He slumped onto the ground, feeling the brutality of weakness and pain. King Vegeta waited for the General to move again, knowing that he wouldn't be out for the count just yet.

Slowly, Garth pulled himself to his feet, breathing heavily. Blood seeped from a deep-looking cut above his eye, down his face and around his mouth. Garth licked the blood dripping down the corner of his mouth as his red eyes burned arrows into the Kings'.

"What's wrong, Reey? Can't take the heat?"

Garth growled, straightening up to his tallest on both legs, still coughing up some more blood.

"You should never have even bothered to fight me… You should've just stayed behind with that little mate of yours and died on Earth like all those other worthless humans."

King Vegeta looked at Garth and laughed rather suddenly.

"Why, if you'd only stood up and killed her in the first place, then maybe you wouldn't be begging for death at my feet…"

King Vegeta continued to taunt without mercy as Garth began to grit his teeth to the point of his molars chipping.

"Come on, Garthshin… Why fight me? You'll never win. You are a worthless soldier now… Nothing, but a beast… a monstrosity…"

He paused and grinned more.

"…a Marapee…"

Garth growled and yelled out as he came up to try and attack the King again. King Vegeta laughed and ducked under Garth again as he charged him. This time he charged up a ki blast and sent it at him, the blast hitting Garth dead-on and knocking him down to the ground. His left wing shaking in withering pain as the pearl-colored feathers and cartilage sizzled in blackness as they slowly burned. He swallowed back the urge to scream out.

"Weakling… You're nothing anymore… You were a General before, but after you found that worthless human… You became worn and less valuable… Like rusting metal; a worthless gem stone…"

King Vegeta dropped to the ground and waited for the dust to clear, not surprised when he made out the shape of the General's newly founded form, getting to his feet again.

"I'm not going to let you beat me…"

Garth ground out roughly. His wings spanned out harshly and a small gust of wind blew the last of the lingering dust away while he clenched his fists and lowered his head.

"You can't stop me, Garthshin… I'm King Vegeta… I am the most powerful Saiyan of our race… AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!"

King Vegeta bellowed as he began to gather his ki again, watching with only mild interest as Garth attempted the same. The King's ki grew red with black electricity fluttering about it. It was pure evil energy. Garth squinted slightly as he watched the King's power grow larger and larger. Being too hurt and being a Marapee, it was too difficult to do, but he was running out of ideas.

King Vegeta's power began to glow and frazzle around him as Garth continued to gather his ki in an attack that King Vegeta had never seen him use before. King Vegeta's energy peaked, his hair turning gold and his eyes glowing white; his aura burning like fire on his skin and armor and he leapt at the General, hurling the ball of energy at him just as Garth finished his and shot a beam of ki at him at the same time from his weak, feeble arm.

The world flashed a brilliant bright white around them, both of them realized that they had underestimated the others attack; the light grew brighter and brighter.

v

King Vegeta opened his eyes to see his one sword that hadn't been shattered next to his head. He felt a burning sensation in his chest, but when he tried to move, he felt almost paralyzed. He stared at the blurred ceiling, felt the pebbles of crumbling dust sprinkle down onto his weakened body. He hadn't had to actually go to his maximum power ever since his wife had passed in battle. It'd been years.

Slowly, the King felt the pain numb and tried to sit up again, managing to hold himself up on his elbows and forearms. He winced as his abdominal region was twisted in a mangled, bloody mess. King Vegeta stared down at his chest and felt a wave of pure nausea sweep over him. His entire chest was a mess of blood, gore, and bone; it was a wonder he was still alive.

He suddenly heard the sound of rustling and turned to see Garth, limping out of the crumbled pillar and heading towards the King. He was holding his left arm to his chest while gathering what little energy he had left in his right. His right was his dominant arm, and that's when the King got an idea on how to beat him. He grinned as he stayed lying in place, seeing the hilt of his sword out of the corner of his vision. Garth, only feet away, glared down at the King and held out his right arm towards the King's head.

"Die… Bastard…"

The King chuckled under his breath and waited as Garth gathered all his energy into his hand before, faster than Garth's weary eyes could make out, the King grabbed his sword, letting his ki flow into it and slid under Garth's out-stretched arm and tore his sword up, burning with ki, under Garth's armpit and ripped through the flesh. The arm fell to the ground, along with the King, who weakly fell backwards, dropping his sword again. Garth froze momentarily, before screaming out in agony, dropping to his knees and gripping his hand over the bloody, oozing circle where his right arm had been. The energy Garth had gathered disappeared into thin air and was now gone, wasted. Garth screamed again and again, in agonizing pain.

The King moved to his elbows again, in an attempt to get up. He momentarily concentrated his energy into an even flow throughout his body and levitated himself off of the ground. He landed on his feet, shakily holding himself up; one hand over his torn apart chest and the other gathering ki. Garth shook in shock and pain as he looked up to see the King gathering ki and slowly aiming it towards him.

 _He still won't give up… He's just as crazy as I am…_

Garth thought as he used the assistance of his weak wings to help support him into a standing position. His wings stayed drooped down against the ground. They were too weak to assist in fighting anymore. On top of that, he was now missing an arm and has never felt as weak as he did at that very moment.

"Any final words…"

Garth breathed hard while the gurgle of blood choked up his throat and seeped down his chin.

"I'm not giving up…"

The King slightly lowered his hand as he stared at the beast.

 _He really isn't going to give up…_

"He-he; well, then…"

The King turned away slightly, giving off the illusion he was done, only to come flying back at Garth at an astonishing speed.

"AHHHHHHHHH…!"

King Vegeta's battle cry echoed around the remaining crumbled ruins of the throne room, reaching Garth's ears seconds after King Vegeta's fist had connected with his face. Blood sprayed through the air as Garth soared across the room with the King's fist crushing the side of his face.

 _How is he still this fast? How does King Vegeta manage to become so strong even after taking a ki blast straight in the chest? How…?_

Garth dodged under the next punch his King threw at him and launched himself into the air; gathering his ki into small balls of burning light at his fingertips, and then halting mid-flight and slamming his fist and the ki balls they contained into an unsuspecting King Vegeta who had been chasing him.

As King Vegeta was flung back to the ground from the force of his unexpected attack, Garth quickly flew down underneath him and kicked him back into the air. Preparing to attack again, Garth crouched on the ground and powered up a small bit again, but before he could fly after his arch enemy, King Vegeta disappeared and the next thing Garth felt was a piercing pain in his head as King Vegeta reappeared behind him and dealt him a stinging kick to the head. Blood seeped form Garth's ear and he flinched away, shaking his head like a dog that had just been struck by his owner. The King chuckled weakly, coughed up some blood as he approached the beast that was Garth slowly.

The fight wore on and on, slowing at a drastic rate from how much damage both parties had taken in; both of them sweating and grunting as they followed their body's instincts and fought as they never had before. All the while, two glinting, black eyes watched in secret through the cracks on the doors, leading inside.

Dust blew about and rocks crumbled as vibrations from each hit shook the entire palace. It was a battle more than 'to the death'; it was more than anything they'd ever faced before. Their attacks became fiercer, more animalistic and less controlled and thought-out. Their defenses improved beyond either of them had expected, but their attacks became sloppier and more beastly. The King growled viciously at Garth as his skin burned harshly, hair mangling into thick fur, slowly growing in over his arms and shoulders. Garth saw it and saw that the King was finally cracking and losing control; giving into the forbidden transformation of the beasts.

The King's fangs grew and his eyes burned brighter. He hunched over; pausing their fight as the transformation ate away at his being. A brief moment of true fear struck Garth when the King stayed hutched over, but began to chuckle maniacally, knowing what he had done was forbidden, but the power was unfathomable. When the King stood straight up again, he looked even more fearsome than ever before.

With equal screams of pain and rage, they were both swallowed by a swirling mass of bright lights of red and white; it whirled around them with the fury of a tornado; whipping and tearing at their bodies, armor and clothing. They levitated up and charged together, gripping each other's hands, cracking the bones in each other's hands, in an electric ball of flames. Garth used summoning energy to hold back the King's left hand for he didn't have his right anymore to use. It manifested around the King's hand and arm, holding him back, but his left was skin to skin with the King's right, and it burned like the surface of the sun. They screamed louder and louder; their screams quickly turned into bellowing roars.

When their energies began to fade at an even rate, the King flung himself out of Garth's grasp and flew down for the floor; Garth right on in tail. They both landed, created rounded-out craters around their feet. The King used his energy to forcefully summon his sword to him. As soon as the hilt was in his hand, Garth jumped and spun, letting his left wing scoop the sword loosely from the King's grip. As he spun around, he reached for the hilt himself and grabbed the sword. It felt as though the whole world had slowed down just for that one moment as Garth knew what he was about to do. His wings splayed back, revealing himself to the King's frightened gaze as Garth brought the blazed sword's blade down.

The sword sliced through the air and he landed in a kneeling position, slowly standing and stepping forward. He dropped the King's sword and gripped his hand up into the King's hair, at perfect eye level with the Saiyan and said roughly,

"See you in Hell… your highness…"

The King's blank stare stared blindingly into Garth flamed red eyes when his body fell limply to its knees and then down to its side. Garth held the decapitated head of their King up, inches from his own face, growling lowly, as now, it was all done. He was thankful the fight was over and that he'd finally gotten his revenge. He served that frozen dish of death and the King took it plenty. He lowered his weak arm to his side, still holding the King's draining head by the hair.

He stepped, stumbling slightly, towards where Marissa was laying on the floor. He dropped the King's head to the floor before he crouched down next to her and gently picked Marissa's surprisingly untouched from the fight body. He cradled her close and whispered as a lonesome tear rolled down his blood splattered face,

"It's okay… It's all over now…"

Gohan watched from around a cracked pillar, astonished by everything he saw, but knew that no man, no Saiyan in a righteous mind would ever want to live that way; as a Marapee. He knew that if he confronted the General about it, he'd probably say yes, but would he say yes to someone he barely even knew… or perhaps someone he knew fairly alright. He closed his eyes and focused hard.

v

Garth heard the crackle of rocks and turned to see none other than the Prince himself. The Prince stepped slowly towards Garth as he held his mate in his arm.

"General Garthshin Reey… You've come so far, and yet… here you are… as a Marapee… I never thought ever see that…"

Garth breathed hard as he stared at his Prince and then looked down at the fallen King's severed head.

"Prince Vegeta… I… I had to… I'm so sorry…"

"Save it, General… I don't need an explanation…"

He held a hand up in a gesture to stop talking and just listen. He grinned slightly, while keeping his brow furrowed, so certain suspicions wouldn't be raised.

"I could care less about the…"

He cleared his throat momentarily and then continued,

"Uhh… my… my father…"

Garth couldn't shake what had just happened and all he wanted was this internal pain and struggle to end. He wanted to be with Marissa, he wanted to see her again; he couldn't take it.

"Prince Vegeta, please… can… can you…?"

He hesitated to ask, but it needed to be asked. He gripped Marissa closer to his chest. He didn't want to live out the last of his days not only as a Marapee monstrosity, but without the woman he loves. He looked back up at the Prince with glassy-looking eyes. He didn't dare try to cry to the presence of the Prince.

"Prince Vegeta… Take my life… Rid me of this form… I wish to spend eternity with the one I love rather than a burning world of rebels and scientists… Please, I beg of you, sir…"

The Prince studied him for a moment, hearing the plead in his words. He didn't even have to ask; Garth just came out and broke down.

"You're the first known Rare-Marapee; the first Ultimate, let alone one of the most intelligent and strongest ones I've ever seen before in my life… Your powers and body could be used in ways you couldn't possibly ever imagine… A weapon in battle, for good and evil… You could change the future of Saiyans forever… and you want to die…?"

The Prince knelt to Garth's level, still feet away, but sympathized with the General. He saw the woman in his arm; she reminded him of me; Taylor. He closed his eyes, looking down and thinking. Garth wept quietly into Marissa's shoulder, gripping her shirt in his hand. The Prince slowly stood back up, running and hand through his hair. He swallowed as though he were nervous, but then started gathering energy in his hand. Garth watched as he did so. He slowly lifted his hand and aimed it at him.

"You were a proud, noble warrior… One of the best our race has ever had. You were probably the bravest one I knew… May you rest easy, General…"

Garth shook in place, grinning slightly as he was going to get his wish.

"Thank you, sire… I consider it an honor… to die at your hand…"

"Shhh… Just relax… Close your eyes, and be with your mate…"

He smiled slightly as the ki grew stronger and brighter. Garth lowered his head, closing his eyes and relaxing every stressed and tore muscle in his body. Blood dipped down his face and oozed from his body. He swallowed and mouthed the words 'thank you' softly as Vegeta gritted his teeth and shot the blindingly bright blast at Garth. All went white and nothing was left, but dust.

Three guards finally managed to get out of the city and back to the palace to see if the King was still okay. After seeing the palace shack and blow apart the way it did, they all knew that the King was most likely fighting someone. Surely, he would have won… right? They barged into the throne room to see the King dead, blood everywhere, the place in ruins, and Prince Vegeta was the only one left standing there.

He turned and grinned at them rather evilly, immediately blasting up into the sky.

"HALT! PRINCE VEGETA, I ORDER YOU TO STOP!"

They all tried chasing him immediately, but he was too fast. He flew out of the palace and over the burning, screaming city. He flew out to the edge of the mountains, miles from the Capitol, and grounded within the trees. His eyes fixated on the three guards coming down from the sky; he had to act quickly.

When the men landed, one heard a rustle in the bushes, but saw that it was only a Salus; a type of large bird that resembled an eagle. He grunted and they all kept their guards up and looked around. The bird flew off and back towards the edge of the city, leaving the guards way out in the wilderness, confused and fuming for believing everything, all of it was Prince Vegeta's fault.

The bird landed on a lower rooftop; his eyes darkly flashed around to make sure no one was around to see him, and he quickly transformed back into Gohan's main form. Gohan grinned wickedly, knowing now that the Prince was going to be getting everything he deserved and more. He chuckled to himself under his breath, and slowly made his way back into the northern edge of the city, fighting for what was right. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop like an assassin and then down to the ground. The Prince was now a suspect, an outlaw, a criminal; he was a dead man.


	35. Chapter 35: Love, And The Years Between

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Love, And The Years Between Us

v

The Earth was destroyed. King Vegeta declared its destruction; he deemed it as useless or unworthy of any decent profit, right after sending out for his son. After not hearing back from his ship and no longer being able to track it, it sent out a couple of scout troopers to search and find him.

Nevertheless, though; everyone, all the poor, poor souls who were left on the Earth faced what was probably the most frightening, terrifying, blindingly bright and burning hot death imaginable. It must've been horrifying, but, I guess, good for us; Kakarot and I never found out about it. I didn't have any intentions on going home anymore anyways. Kakarot wanted to travel the galaxy with me, but first, I needed the 'truth'. For I and Kakarot both had no clue what had gone down and what had even happened to the King.

v

I felt like I was floating in starry black space; I felt heavy and light all at the same time. Distantly, I knew I was hurting badly, but it was like there was something stopping me from feeling the pain. Sometimes through the fog and the black, I could hear a voice talking to me; reassuring me that I was going to be fine. Other times, there was silence and I dreamed about being back on Earth, back before I'd become a slave and a whore. I remembered phantom faces in my home, my family, my friends, Nathan, but when he'd speak; there was no sound; as there was no sound with anyone of them. It saddened me greatly. It felt like a long time had passed before I was able to fight free of the darkness and the fog and finally wake up properly.

I was aware of sounds first; a distant thrum of engines that told me I was in space and on a ship, and also that I wasn't alone. Slowly and carefully, I pried open my eyelids that felt like they weighed a ton each, and sleepily looked around at the small and unremarkable cabin that I was in. I could have been anywhere, I realized as I blinked and tried to sit up; wincing as my shoulder burnt with fiery pain and my arm, which had a cast on it, thumped against the side of the bed. I felt so weak and cumbersome as I struggled to sit up, moaning in frustration and pain as I hit my cast again. I paused and sank back down on the bed as I heard footsteps coming towards me and the door swished open softly.

"I thought I heard you wake up."

Kakarot's shape filled the doorway and I sagged with relief; I'd thought for a moment I had still been on the other ship. He stepped in slowly.

"What happened to my arm?"

"You must've shattered it when you were hit into the wall… It looked broken when I inspected it, so I put a cast on it and now, it should heal in a few days, with the help of medications speeding up the process, of course…"

I gave him a slanted grin of appreciation.

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome…"

I hesitated, but then decided to ask,

"So, what happened?"

I asked as I tried to sit up again, grateful for Kakarot's help as he gently maneuvered me up into a sitting position and put a pillow behind my back to lean against the wall; the Saiyan gave me a quick unreadable glance and then he looked away again; back out the window ahead of us.

"What do you remember?"

I narrowed my eyes; Kakarot was hiding something. I knew it. He wasn't looking at me when he spoke; something was definitely up. I thought through the fog in my brain about what had happened.

 _What do I remember?_

I could remember being on the ship and Kakarot and Vegeta starting to fight, I remembered the sounds and the explosions and sirens.

"I remember you fighting Vegeta…"

I swallowed hard,

"I remember seeing Vegeta… He… He looked… d-de…"

I didn't want to say that he looked dead, so I rephrased it to,

"Defeated…"

He hesitated and took in a deep breath, slowly turning his head and looking at me,

"Vegeta was killed by the ceiling collapsing on top of him after I beat him in our battle. I managed to grab you, and escape in Prince Vegeta's ship, smashing the tracking transmission in it so no one from Planet Vegeta could find us, but… he didn't make it… He's gone."

I didn't feel anything immediately, in fact, it was like I felt nothing at all and a great yawning empty maw inside of me began to slowly form. It was the same horrible aching feeling I'd had after Nathan and I were separated back on Earth, and then… all the horrible things Vegeta had put us through; that horrible, empty feeling of loss, guilt and sorrow. It didn't seem real. Death was so final, but he was bonded to me.

 _Shouldn't I feel 'something'? Anything at all…?_

It didn't make any sense. How could Vegeta, who had always been so passionate, arrogant, and so full of life and above death itself, be dead? He was still my Prince, maybe, but, he was no longer my master or owner; he should have been strong enough to survive, though. It seemed like he could've survived anything. He was like a superhero to me; it didn't add up… Wouldn't I have felt something after he died; anything?!

"Are you alright?"

Kakarot sat on the side of the bed and slid an arm around me, pulling me close to him gently. I was pale and didn't answer immediately.

"I know you loved him in your own, 'special' way and I know I can't replace what he was to you, but I'm here for you, and I always will be. You're the first person I've ever cared for, Taylor, and I love you more than anything in this universe… I'm going to make sure you're okay… no matter what."

I nodded woodenly.

 _Am I truly alright?_

Not right now, no, but I guess I would be in time. Maybe; it was laughable that after all of my 'to-ing' and 'fro-ing' about whether to stay with Vegeta or run away, the decision had been taken out of my hands. I'd chosen to stay with him, and the universe had decided to take him away. I felt despair, sharp and real, well up inside of me. Why?! I was with Kakarot now… Why did I still care about that bastard?! He hurt me in so many ways, so why would I ever still want to be with him? I loved Kakarot more than I'd ever imagined I would, especially after all he had done to me as well; him and Vegeta.

I felt tears well up and with a sob; I buried myself against Kakarot's chest and let myself cry. I cried for Vegeta's death, for never going home again, for Nathan; wherever he was, and for all the people lost back on Earth. I cried because I was finally free, but I had nowhere to go and only Kakarot as my closest and only friend left. Mostly, I cried because this wasn't what I had thought was going to happen. I wanted to stay with both Vegeta and Kakarot, back in the palace, back with a simple life and simple rules, but Vegeta was dead now, and Kakarot was giving off a strange, unreliable vibe; somewhere, deep down, I felt lied to; I felt cheated.

 _Kakarot…_

He was all I had left. He was the only solid thing in a world which had become frighteningly strange and lonely. He was my friend; my dearest friend. I found his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Thank you."

I told him, pulling away and wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. Kakarot looked down at me, his eyes intense and strong. I could almost feel him willing me to snap out of it, to be stronger and to be the person he knew I could be. He didn't seem to care about the Saiyan home world; neither did I, but… Nathan was still there. I wanted to go back and get him, but it was far past too late. We were too far away and if we went back now, we'd probably be killed the second we arrived. It was as though everything was an unimportant footnote in the story of his life, and mine as well.

I shook my head, there was so much to take in and right now, I didn't have the strength to argue, negotiate or simply do anything. If this is what Kakarot thought was best, then I should trust him.

"How… How long was I asleep?"

He thought for a second, and then calmly spoke,

"About two days now…"

He gingerly pushed away from the bed and stood up slowly.

"We're not going back to Planet Vegeta; I may as well tell you that now. I'm sure you already knew that, and I know that you probably want to go back and get Nathan, but I think you must already know Nathan's a tough guy, especially for a human. He might be emotionally damaged, but that won't stop him from pushing through. He has spirit, and always will. He'll get out of there; I know he will…"

I smiled slightly, wiping my eyes a little more. There was a short silence before he continued,

"Aside from the fact that, you deserve your freedom from that bastard Prince and both of us need some more medical attention…"

He watched me carefully as he spoke, seeming to be gauging my reaction. I just noticed at that very moment all of the wounds and cuts, bruises and burns, bites and tears in his clothing; all over his body.

"I've plotted a course to an out-of-the-way-planet that has top notch medical facilities and doesn't ask a lot of questions."

"…and after that…?"

I needed to know what my future was going to be; a future with Kakarot; what did he have planned?

"We can go where ever you like; anywhere in the galaxy… You're free, baby!"

He took my good hand and pulled me into his arms, holding me carefully as he planted a gentle kiss on my lips,

"You're not a slave anymore… You don't have to be afraid anymore."

"Free?"

"Free."

I inhaled slowly, allowing him to hold me up as he hugged me close. I exhaled, allowing him to sense my complete relief and almost pain of finally feeling true, unbridled, untouched, first time ever seen before freedom.

"…Free…"

I repeated, looking up into Kakarot endless black eyes. When he said 'where ever', for some reason Earth didn't come to mind. Of course, since it was destroyed, there'd be no going back, but I didn't know that, yet. Nevertheless, though, I didn't want to go back. I didn't want to go home anymore. I felt like I was already home, in Kakarot's arms.

I didn't know why, but I had a feeling that if I'd try to walk away from Kakarot, he would just follow me wherever I went now. He was just like Nathan; a lost dog wanting a home, love and a companion. All of that being me; they were one in the same it seemed. One was a human, and the other was a Saiyan. Maybe that's why I'd fallen in love with Kakarot; he was too much like Nathan; an honorable, loyal, caring man, not afraid to take action, get his hands dirty, or protect me to any cost… even if it meant their death. I was more grateful than ever for that.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him even closer, resting his chin on the top of my head,

"I want you to know that I love you so much, Taylor, and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again…"

I let my eyes drift shut as I let him hold me close,

"I know. I love you, too."

I felt his arms wrap tighter around me at my admission, and as he led me back over to the bed and laid me down, I tried to find it in me to smile at the way things had turned out. I managed, but felt like I wasn't being told everything still. There was an empty, despairing feeling inside of me still. I should have been happier; despite everything that had happened to me over the past few months; I'd survived, and not only that, but I had managed to free myself with Kakarot. The truth was that my freedom had also brought a terrible loss; I'd lost Vegeta and his loss had left an empty space inside of me for some reason. Why? Why did I feel so empty? It was all too strange. I still had Kakarot and he made me feel things which Vegeta had been unable to, but it was a kind of vanilla love with a hint his darkness to it that paled in comparison to the fire that Vegeta had built in me; that sexy fear and that burning itch for more pain and pleasure swirled into one. I didn't know why I wanted 'pain', but Vegeta delivered it in a way where no matter what he did, I would live through it, and just come out wanting to come running back for more.

v

I had no more tears to cry, and the empty feeling inside of me was one which I knew would be there for a long time. Sighing, I curled my fingers into the sheets and held onto Kakarot tightly; wishing that things had turned out differently and that Vegeta could've and would've changed; that he would've been better. I had wanted to stay with my Saiyan Prince and with Kakarot, too, and love them both. As much as Kakarot meant to me, it was like a third of my soul had turned numb; it was like the sun had left my life and taken all the heat and beauty with it. I didn't care if I was thinking stupidly or even sounded like some weird, poetic whore; I loved them both for different reasons, and one was now gone, and that hurt, deeply.

Still, Kakarot loved me and I loved him, and even though I saw things in his eyes which chilled me; that monster, that beast that was unleashed by Vegeta's jealousy, I knew he'd do whatever it took to keep me safe and free, loved and cared for, strong and brave, but he would never be 'Vegeta'; Vegeta's good side, at least. Kakarot had a different good side that wasn't the same. They were both great, but Vegeta's was gone. If I truly had to choose, I'd have my family begin with Nathan, but I didn't know if his was alive or dead, so my family and future self; my future life lied in the hands of Kakarot, and I think he knew that, too. I think he felt the same way, too; unknowing and unsure of Nathan's outcome, but we'd move past it; I was sure of it. Nathan wasn't there, to be free with us and to be one with us, but I believed I'd see him again someday; whether in spirit or in person, the man I first truly fell for would turn up again… hopefully.

I felt the urge of tears wanting to come back, but I forced them away and just focused on what really mattered. I, Taylor; I would survive and I would live on.

I was free.

v

Nathan sat silent at the bar sipping on some of the strongest liquor he'd ever come across, but that didn't matter to him. He'd grown into himself; he was a stronger man, a braver one, and most certainly didn't care about anyone or anything anymore. It had been almost one year since he'd escaped Planet Vegeta in search for me. His hair was growing out and he was leaner and more muscular than ever before. He looked like a completely different person; the only thing that gave him away so easily was his natural dark red hair, waving and a mess.

He stayed quiet and to himself with his thoughts when he was suddenly approached by an unexpected face. It was Vanessa, a woman he'd met some time ago after escaping Planet Vegeta. She was a shape-shifter who'd helped him escape from some guards after being caught stealing to be able to afford buying a cruiser to get across the planet he'd landed on. She said to him that if he ever needed 'anything', to just let her know, ended there meet on a wink. He'd found her rather appealing, reminding him of Mystique form the old Marvel movies back on Earth; long blonde hair, humanistic features, a beautiful face and a smoldering body; despite knowing she could shape-shift into anyone or anything, she was a total bombshell in his eyes.

She smiled at him and put her delicate finger over his forearm.

"Hey, handsome; what are you doing in a shit-hole like this?"

He chuckled,

"I was about to ask you the same thing…"

She grinned more mischievously at him, moving closer and up onto the stool right next to where Nathan was seated.

"What brings a pretty face like yours to this 'neck of the woods'?"

Nathan spoke as he lifted his drink to his lips. She tilted her head slightly and sighed,

"Well, I got to make money somehow… You know; to survive in a town like this…"

Nathan chuckled again, knowing exactly what she was talking about. The first time he saw her, and even now, he felt just like Deadpool; not only was this beautiful piece of art talking to him be named 'Vanessa', but she was also a whore. To top off that bit of trivia, she was drop-dead gorgeous in every aspect. She may not look like the character, but, hell, she was a shape-shifter. Nathan was sure that if she saw a picture of the character from the comics, or even the movie, she could transform into her as well. It was fun to think about, but he had other things on his mind, too; like where the fuck I was.

Nathan looked her over before taking another sip of his drink, trying to forget about me for the moment.

"I haven't seen you in a while… What brings you to Kri-Shen?"

She slowly grabbed the glass in his fingers and took it from him, sipping on it; keeping that calm, confident look on her face as though the alcohol didn't affect her at all. Nathan watched her with a dark glint in his eyes, but a sour, torn look in his half frown, half grin.

"I was hoping to find someone I lost… She wasn't here, though, so I just thought…"

He rubbed his eyes tiredly,

"…I'd grab a quick drink before heading back out…"

"Oh, I see… a 'girlfriend'… or wife or mate or whatever you guys call them I presume…"

Nathan glanced down with a gloomed expression.

"Yeah… she was… but she was taken away from me… Twice…"

She stayed silent a moment, just watching him. The way he said the word 'twice' was very dark; like vengeance was dripping from his mouth. His expression became angrier the longer he thought about it. He didn't want to admit it, but he was livid about the fact that his closest friend after the invasion just up and ditched him, taking the one he loved more than anyone with him. Nathan didn't really want to hate Kakarot, but he was slowly beginning to hate him a little more as each and every day passed. One year, and still nothing; how much longer would he need to search? He wondered if that bastard Vegeta was somewhere out there, too; looking for me as well, or, if the rumors were true that he was killed. Nathan didn't believe them, but he wished that it was true. He hated Vegeta more than anyone else. He hated too much, and it made him more cynical than anyone else he'd ever come across; and others that knew him would agree.

Vanessa calmly placed the hand that was on his arm on his back and gently rubbed.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry… Trust me; I know exactly how you feel… I had someone I loved get taken away from me, too… and… you know… I know I've made mistakes in the past, but… I don't know if I deserved it…"

Nathan looked at her; wondering why she was opening up like this to him.

"You probably didn't… You probably did the best that you could've…"

She smiled at him.

"You really think so…?"

Nathan grinned at her, taking his drink back and downing the rest of it like a shot, licking his lips of the hot bitterness.

"Yeah… I know I sure as hell did!"

He slammed his glass down and slid it down the bar to the bartender, waving for another two. The bartender quickly made two more and slid them back down. Nathan caught both and gave one to Vanessa.

"Thanks, handsome…!"

"You're welcome, doll…!"

She smiled and held hers up.

"Here's to being lonely… I guess…"

"Here's to not giving a shit about anyone… or anything… I guess…"

Nathan clinked his glass with hers. She smiled, knowing damn well that the man meant the words he spoke. They drank their drinks and got more as the afternoon got longer and slower; time feeling as though it were slowing down and numbing the hours as they flew by.

v

Vanessa pulled Nathan into the washroom and locked the door. She grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him against the wall, kissing him like it were more important than breathing. Nathan grabbed her sides and spun them around, pushing her into the wall and ripping the front of her shirt open. Her hands felt down to the bulge forming; becoming harder in his pants and fiddled with the belt and the front of his pants. Nathan chuckled, assisting her to get them off. As soon as they fell to the floor he grabbed her under her legs and lifted her up, ripping her panties off. He grunted loudly at the feeling and heated sensation of suddenly being inside of her. She moaned loudly; the whole bar could probably hear what they were doing, but did anyone give a shit? Fuck, no. If anything, they'd cheer them on as soon as they were done. The people on Kri Shen were extremely sexualized freaks who basically fuck to stay alive; again, as though fucking were more important than breathing itself!

As Nathan finished, he made sure ahead of time to cum in her mouth and not inside her. He didn't even risk the whole 'cumming in the ass or cream-pie-ing' thing anymore. He gladly fucked her in the ass when she practically begged him for it, but didn't want to risk anything at all. He didn't want to be a father; not yet anyways. Vanessa knew that and didn't care. She wasn't out for revenge like she was with her old husband. He'd run off with another woman; a Saiyan woman, so, as revenge, she took advantage of his the man's youngest son. Forcing herself to have a child with the boy and then running off on him, on all of them. It was revenge enough and she never saw any of them ever again, but she had always wondered where that child of hers was or how he had ever turned out. The only thing she knew of for certain was that the DNA given to her made out a male specimen at birth.

Nathan pulled his pants back on, did them up and stared down at the beautiful woman lying against the wall; her legs spread wide and his 'big' prize to her for being such a good fuck smeared all over her mouth and chin. He hadn't had a good release like that in months. He saw the tip of her tongue trail her lips and the corners of her mouth; it turned him on a lot, almost enough to continue maybe a little longer, but he glanced done at the Atomical-Galactic District Seven watch and figured he should be heading out before the storms of fog and rain roll in. He grinned at her and the last words spoken were a simple 'thanks, doll…' and 'bye-bye for now', followed by a wink.

Nathan left, fist-bumping a few fellow guys he knew on the way out, paying the bartender by flipped a silver three-hundred piece Zenti to him and telling him to keep the change. When he stepped outside, breathing in the cool, fresh air, he decided it was time to leave, and maybe, just maybe, he'd make a few more pit-stops at other bars along the way; on other planets, of course.

He'd faced several aliens trying to steal his things and cash. He always surrendered, but not without a fight either. He would beat them almost every time, and if not, he'd run, and not because he was a coward, but because he had his pride; his pride in thievery. He grinned remembering all the other times as another lone alien swept out from behind with a blaster pointed to his head. He raised an eyebrow as he relaxed and prepared for another fight, knowing the poor guy wasn't going to be going home tonight, for he'd be dead by the time he was done with him.

v

Ten years later, Kakarot and I arrived on Plant Xenophore-21 from travelling for two long days in our tiny, little, beat-up cruiser of a ship. Planet Xenophore-21 was the most criminally active and patrolled planet in the cosmos! With us being outlaws, we needed to take extra precautions to get around everywhere; Kakarot had a thirty-seven thousand Zenti bounty on his head while I had a ninety-four thousand Zenti bounty on mine. Mine was worth more because of two major reasons; I was a female, and I was one of the last thousand or so humans left alive in the whole galaxy. Kakarot was worth quite a bit because he was a mercenary and a Saiyan, who were close to extinction as well. Kakarot didn't have any other family except for his son, who was exceptionally professional and on his own somewhere in the eastern quadrant. Someone less to worry about in our lives as Kakarot put it. He was proud of Gohan, despite still not knowing what his son had done. Even then, he'd probably still be proud.

We snuck through the streets, checking out stands of different foods and products. Squeezing and dodging people everywhere, Kakarot clung to my hand, making sure I wouldn't get left behind in the crowd. I was too short; I'd get lost so quickly (I being only five-foot-four and Kakarot being six-foot-five, I think). Kakarot was like a Jedi that had just barely made it to the light-side. We still bought and paid for things, but he used telepathic power to put individuals into a transparent illusion into seeing either nothing in where we are or two totally different figures. That way, we never get caught by guards or officers. It's very useful and he learned it right after we had had our first child.

 _God, I love Saiyans and their abilities to learn things at the speed of light!_

We had bought a few groceries and quickly took them back to our ship, dropped them off with our kids and then raced back to go and get more. My beautiful children were growing up far too fast; Rose, my daughter, was the first one born, she was eight years old now (in Earth time) and my son, Goten, was our second, and presumably our last until Kakarot and I decide on anything else family-making wise and to see if he even can, considering the fact that Saiyans can only produce to the three children at best. (It was an evolutionary thing to help keep their population to a minimum back on Planet Vegeta). Goten had just turned six a few months back (again, in Earth time). They were getting so big, at least, to me they were. I thought just like any other mother; I laughed at myself for it every day, and so did Kakarot, telling me that I worry too much. He was such a goof as a father; at least when I was able to remember the hilarious things that he did.

v

Nathan chewed on a fruit he'd just stolen from a basket at one of the hundreds of market stands when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. A poster on the wall to a stand; the poster had two figures on it, one was a young woman with short dark hair and looked suspiciously human, and the other looked exactly like Kakarot. Maybe it was; would that mean the woman was me, Taylor? The other poster next to the first two was one of him; and holding the second highest bounty in history. He grinned at that fact. He was proud for holding such a title. He was 'Star Lord' in his own eyes. He glanced around to make sure that no one was noticing him in particular and continued on his way. Before he left the stand's side, though, he quickly grabbed the two posted, tearing them off the wall and shoving them in his coat pocket. Though, it was smoldering hot out on the planet, he was dressing very heavily to protect himself from watching eyes and all the damn guards.

He grabbed more fruits to hydrate himself along his way; bumping into aliens and other beings and occasionally hitting on the odd, pretty thing to come across his path. He thought about so many things as he walked. One of the things in particular that he thought about was what had ever happened to Taylor; our friend from the States back on Earth. The last time he'd seen her was years ago, back on Planet Vegeta. She had told him about how she was going to avenge her friends, family, her husband, and him and me. It made him wonder what had ever happened to her; if she had died during the rebellion attack on Planet Vegeta, if she'd escaped like him and is still to this day just somewhere in the depths of space; he wondered what ever came of anyone he once knew, and now, no longer sees or hasn't seen in years. He was thirty-two years old human male, and he hadn't seen another soul in eleven years that he'd once known, including me. He tried to ignore the somewhat painful memories of family and friends, clenching the tag around his neck, and continuing through the hordes of townsfolk and fellow alien life forms.

He continued walking for over an hour before stopping yet again, to stare out and see what he didn't expect to see. He was at the top of a small hill on the road and was able to overlook the whole crowd ahead of him, and saw someone.

 _Is it a mirage?_

He thought as he pulled out the crumpled posters and held them up. When he brought them down, he could see the truth of what he was seeing. About fifty yards away, through the hundreds of people crowding the busy market street; he stood staring out into the far distance noticing something very peculiar, immediately enraging his own inner beast. His eyes flared angrily and he shook in place. For a moment, he didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to think; the smaller figure next to the man had a hood up, protecting their image while 'he' stood tall, proud, arrogant and smug. He watched as people walked around him, not even recognizing him. He saw his hand rise slightly as two guards walked past. He was using some kind of mind trick to make everyone oblivious to who he was. Nathan was about to snap; and then, he did.

"Oh, you mother-"

 _"-FUCKER…!"_

Kakarot and I stood silently as we heard to faint sound of someone scream.

"Who was that?"

I asked casually while looking around. Kakarot grinned and shrugged, disregarding the unnaturally loud voice that came from off in the distance somewhere. Suddenly, the small, silver dart struck Kakarot in the neck. He flinched; reaching up to grab it, but suddenly stumbled and fell to his side. A man came charging through the crowd, pushing people aside and jumped on top of Kakarot.

"What the fuck…?"

I yelled concerned, but also annoyed at whatever the hell was happening. The man began beating Kakarot's face in, both of them grunted. Kakarot struggled to move, but whatever was in that tranquilizer really did him in.

"Stop it! Stop…!"

People began crowding in front of me so I couldn't see the fight.

"Damn it…!"

I tried maneuvering around the beings in front of me, but there was just too many. Guards couldn't get through to see what was going on for there being way too many people. Kakarot suddenly awoke, wide-eyed and furious and grabbed the falling fist coming towards his face again. The crowd cheered and chanted.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT…!"

The mystery man to us and the other aliens of the crowd grabbed Kakarot's hair and slammed his head down hard, making him bleed. Blood dripped from his nose as he glared up at the unknown man. He whipped out a Carsion Blade (one invented by himself) from his belt and put it to Kakarot's throat with his finger on the trigger, loaded, and ready to make his move.

"WHY DID YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME THERE, YOU BASTARD?!"

"I… I don't even kn-know y-you!"

The man growled as he pushed the blade closer to his flesh. Kakarot's eyes flared red and suddenly, the man found himself flying backwards and through several stands and crates; yards away. The stranger that had attacked Kakarot winced in pain as he slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head. Kakarot stood abruptly and began angrily pacing towards the attacker. Suddenly, he began to lose his vision and stumbled slightly.

 _Fuck, the after-effects of that stupid tranquilizer… Shit, I have to get out of here…_

Kakarot turned to begin flying away when suddenly and grappling rope shot around his ankle, tripping him. He landed on his hands and knees to save him from face-planted in the dirt. He looked back to see the grappling rope lead taught back to a gauntlet on the man's wrist. The man grinned slightly as Kakarot hesitated as to what to do. Five guards came rushing through the crowd, ready to take them down when Kakarot quickly lifted from the ground, flying up into the air.

"I got you now, you son of a-ahh…!"

The man was cut off from finishing what he was going to say when he was pulled off his feet into the sky. Kakarot couldn't fly straight, for the after-effects of the tranquilizer were taking a small toll on his mind. He landed roughly in the dirt about a mile away from the market; close to where his ship was. The man rolled in the dirt and immediately ran for Kakarot, Carsion in his right hand and a gauntlet blade switched out in his left, ready to slit and tear the Saiyan apart. Kakarot's eyes flicked up to the man right as he was about to jump down and assassinate the father of my children. I came rushing up after throwing down a smoke-bomb in the crowd to disorient the guards and people, to see what was even happening. I ran as fast as I could, just barely being able to see them over the horizon line.

"HEY…! STOP…!"

They didn't hear me, or maybe they did and they just ignored me. I was getting mad now. We were here to get some good, tasting foods for our kids and the next thing we know, this crazed psycho comes out of nowhere and starts picking a fight with Kakarot.

 _Seriously, what the fuck?!_

The man was kicked off Kakarot and Kakarot threw a punch square in his face, pushing the man backwards, towards the edge of the cliff they were on. He shot out another grappling rope on Kakarot's arm and pulled, flipping Kakarot around and pulling him towards the man himself. He got Kakarot into and strangle-hold. Kakarot began choking as the man gripped him harder and flexed his arm more, choking him further.

"Why the fuck did you leave me there? Answer me, you motherfucker!"

Kakarot choked, coughing more, pushing the man back inch by inch.

"I… I… d-don't kn-know what you're t-talking ab-bout…!"

"Yes, you do, you fuck!"

The man spoke through gritted teeth. He twisted Kakarot's arm, forcing a scream out of him. Kakarot had had it. It was time to put an end to this bullshit.

 _Who is this guy and what did I ever do to him? I don't recognize him…_

Kakarot pushed all his weight backwards and the two fell off the cliff and down into the water below. The water splashed loudly as the two fell in. I finally got to the top and looked over the edge.

"KAKAROT…!"

My eyes widened when I saw the two both come up for air at the same time.

"HEY, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON, HUH?"

They both looked straight up at me. The man's eyes focused on me when suddenly everything went blank in his eyes, for Kakarot threw a punch across his face when he let his guard down, and he was knocked out.

v

When he woke up, he was on a ship.

 _What the fuck…? This isn't my ship!_

He waited for his eyes to adjust when suddenly they fixated on Kakarot, sitting across from him. Kakarot threw him a towel.

"Dry yourself off; we're going to talk…"

He glared slightly, but listened to the Saiyan, for all his weapon and whatnot had been removed and placed over where Kakarot was sitting; his coat hanging next to him to dry. It was just him and the damp clothes on his back.

v

After thirty minutes of talking, the man and Kakarot finally knew the truth, or, at least Kakarot did, his eyes wide with wonder as soon as he figured it out. The man wanted to see how long it'd take, giving hints here and there, and Kakarot finally got it.

"Nathan…?"

Kakarot leaned forward; his eyes were wide and curious. Nathan took a step back.

"What…? Was I not supposed to say that name or something?"

Kakarot shook his head, his eyes becoming glassy and watery, seeing his old friend and warrior seated before him, confused and nervous. They never did give one another a proper welcome.

"No, man… Come on, we haven't had a proper hug, yet…"

Nathan froze a moment, just staring at the tall Saiyan as he stood and stepped around the table. Kakarot lent a hand out.

"God; Kakarot, man…!"

Nathan grabbed Kakarot's hand a pulled the man in close to him, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so sorry about what I did!"

"He-he; its fine, man… I already told you that…!"

"No, listen, I'm really sorry for what I did… I wasn't thinking clearly; I was just pissed off, man…"

"Look, its fine… It's just I… I'm sorry, but I didn't recognize you…"

Nathan chuckled slightly as he backed away from their hug,

"Well, you wouldn't be the first…"

There was a pause before Nathan turned towards the hallway. He felt his coat to see if it was dry yet. It was but he left it where it was, along with his belts with his knives and other such weapons. He glanced at Kakarot.

"You got a washroom on this clunker?"

Kakarot chuckled and nodded; pointing to the door near the end of the hallway.

"Yeah, it's the last door on the right…"

Nathan nodded and began walking. I stepped out from the washroom on the ship, only for me to slam into a hard body; it was the man who we'd picked up from the river after Kakarot knocked him out. Kakarot insisted we bring him, but I didn't understand why. He was tall with long, dirty, red hair all around his shoulder and down in a mess; with very human-like features. I think his hair had been pulled back when I first saw him, but the water from the river must have messed it up. I never did get an overly-good look at the man before all that shit went down at the marketplace. He was very strong, and for a moment, I just stared, as he did as well.

"Oh, excuse me, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there! I just needed to use the washroom…"

"Oh, no… Please, I'm sorry. I was the one that wasn't watching where I was going…!"

He chuckled slightly, still unsure who I was. He wasn't sure if it was me or not, but he didn't want to ask; feeling it'd be rude to do so. He stepped around me and stepped into the washroom. Before he closed the door, he glanced up at me, winking and then closing the door. I giggled slightly.

 _Who is this guy? Well, whoever he is, he's really cute!_

I walked back into the main entrance of the ship where Kakarot was, pouring drinks with the ship on autopilot.

"Damn it, babe, you really got to start watching where we stop in a crowd! We could've got caught with that asshole shooting me like that!"

"Oh, stop it! That wasn't my fault. Do you think I knew that that was going to happen; dick!"

Nathan stared at himself in the mirror briefly, hearing our banter, and chuckled quietly to himself. He stared at his eyes intensely.

 _It's not her… It… It can't be… Taylor was so…_

He began to remember me and how I used to be, being soft, delicate and sweet-looking. The woman with Kakarot couldn't be me, there was no way. Muscular and lean, rough-looking and scarred; there was no way. Nathan couldn't shake it. He simply left his thoughts and reemerged from the washroom, quickly pulling his hair back into a messy, low-hanging ponytail. He grinned at mine and Kakarot's bickering, recognizing us from somewhere. He knew Kakarot was Kakarot, but he didn't know if I was… me.

"So… you guys are outlaws, too?!"

Kakarot and I both looked at the mysterious man standing behind us, casually leaning against the hallway wall with his arms crossed.

"Yeah… You're, too?!"

He nodded proudly with a sly grin on his face.

"Yep, I have the second highest bounty in this quadrant of the galaxy."

My jaw dropped and Kakarot just laughed, for the man had told him that earlier while I was out of the room; he had the same reaction.

"Are you serious?!"

I stared at him, scanning him over suspiciously.

 _What could this guy have possibly done?!_

"How much…?"

I asked crossing my arms smugly at him as I stepped closer. He grinned down at me and proudly said,

"Thirty-seven million Zenti…"

"WHAT?!"

I yelled, and then quickly covered my mouth, for I didn't want to wake my children. We all burst out laughing, for my reaction was what Nathan and Kakarot were wanting from me. I noticed after rubbing the joyful tears from laughing so hard from my eyes, the man we 'just met' was 'checking me out'. I grinned and playfully punched his arm, snapping him out of it after stepping up next to him.

"Hey, big guy, you like something you see?!"

He chuckled and blushed, looking at Kakarot, who was laughing at him, too, raising an eyebrow at the man and crossed his arms again in amusement, and then he looked back down at me again.

"No, you just… you remind me so much of someone else I knew a really long time ago…She was with you, Kakarot…"

Nathan said as his eyes looked up to Kakarot's eyes. Kakarot's eyes focused harder.

 _What does he mean?_

"Oh, is that so?"

I spoke confidently. The man nodded, his eyes running over me more. I had lost so much of my memory over the years. Kakarot and I were desperately trying to find a planet with the technology to fix my memory-loss, but it also had to be one that would not know who we were or simply be nice enough not to care. Kakarot and I were like the Robin Hoods of space; took from the wealthy and gave to the poor. Many facilities and people here didn't know us, but anyone in the law did, and there were a lot of them! We thought we found one, but it was still in the works of development.

"Yeah… you're beautiful like she was…"

I grinned more, biting my lip slightly. Kakarot noticed and grinned at me for beginning flirting with this man.

"He-he; well… thank you, I get that a lot."

He grinned slightly. He knew me… He had to have. Why else would he feel the way he did if he didn't?! He hadn't felt this kind of warmth and happiness since… since…

"So… what'd you do to get a pretty, little bounty like that on your head?"

Kakarot stepped forward speaking, snapping the man out of his thoughts again. He looked almost surprised. Kakarot knew, but was trying to lead the man into telling me more about him, hoping it'd trigger some memories, or something worth remembering about the man.

"Oh… I'm a universal jewel smuggler. I hunt planets for priceless, nameless, rare jewels and treasures to make a quick buck… I tell you; it's one hell of a joy ride!"

He sighed, thinking about it for a moment.

"I can tell you that much…"

Kakarot stared in amusement at Nathan. I stared in awe.

 _Really?! So, he's the famous jewel hunter I've heard so much about over the years…_

"Yeah, I've been doing it for a good nine… maybe ten years now…"

"Amazing…!"

I couldn't believe we were in the presence of one of the most well-known outlaws out there!

"Wow! You're like my hero!"

He chuckled down at me for my cute, little 'fan-girl' comment.

"Yeah, you definitely remind me of my old girlfriend… We had been taken to Planet Vegeta years ago… before that… I lived with her on a Planet called 'Earth'. It was destroyed years ago, though, so…"

He trailed off before adding,

"Man, I sure do miss her…"

I froze a moment. Kakarot went speechless, dropping his arms. He prayed I'd know something of what Nathan had said. I remembered the name 'Earth'. It was familiar to me. Kakarot told me about it every day to try and spark my memory again. I stepped forward, suspiciously towards him. He took a slight step back.

"Wh-What's wrong?"

I noticed a small, silver tag dangling around his neck. It read: '100-7452: Reece, Bren…' It looked like the rest was burned and melted off. It looked old, but familiar for some reason. I couldn't lay my finger on it. The tall Earthling noticed where I was staring and clamped his hand around it nervously. He swallowed hard, wondering why I became so serious. Nathan glanced at Kakarot and gave him a gesture to just say it and tell me who he was; to see if any bells would be rung. Kakarot was getting excited, yet concerned as to whether or not I was recognizing him, yet. My eyes panned back up to his, wide and curious.

"What's your name?"

He glanced up at Kakarot, who crossed his arms tighter against his body again, anxious, waiting for the response, too, even though he already knew who we were talking to. The man swallowed hard, wondering if he could trust what was happening for a moment. He knew he could trust Kakarot, or should be able to, but what if it was more shape-shifter, ready to 'out him' and take him in, or just the people he once knew, but they betray him? He didn't know, but he didn't want to fear anyone or anything either.

"Umm… m-my name… is…"

The man looked back down at me, staring straight into my looming, blue eyes and spoke calmly; still unaware of who I was (for rumors had spread around that I wasn't with Kakarot anymore and it was someone else; probably confusion amongst others for how different I looked now), but he wasn't sure either, so he spoke,

"Nathan…"

"Nathan…? Hmm, that sounds familiar…"

It wasn't the name he used for smuggling. As a matter a fact, he rarely used it; everyone that wanted him behind bars or dead only knew him as the 'anonymous thief'.

"Well, Kakarot; I assume you already introduced yourself, so I'll introduce myself… Hi, I'm Taylor…!"

Kakarot starred off out the window overlooking the planet's surface, daydreaming and not paying attention. I reached out to shake his hand, but he just stared wide-eyed at me. My smile slowly faded as I wondered why he was staring at me.

"Umm… Hello…?"

That was when Kakarot snapped out of his daydream of me finally getting my memory back and realized that I didn't recognize him and that Nathan was about to spill like a lunatic.

 _Oh, no…Wait, shit! I never told him, yet! He doesn't know!_

Nathan's eyes filled with tears as he stared directly at me. I stared confused. I backed away a step as Nathan stepped forward.

"My God, Taylor… Y-You… I…"

He was cut off by Kakarot grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

"Taylor, just wait… Go check up on Rose and Goten or something if you want… Okay…? I need to quickly talk to Nathan a little more…"

He spoke as he pulled Nathan off towards the front consol of the ship. I nodded, confused, but obeyed him and headed down the hallway to the last room at the end. Nathan glared at Kakarot.

"What the hell, man…? That was… I… Who's Rose and…?"

So many questions were immediately rushing through Nathans brain. He couldn't comprehend me being 'that' woman he was just talking to. Kakarot cut him off with saying,

"Yes, that's her, but… there's something's you need to know… Nathan, you were a good friend and a great fighter, and still are. I trust you and we talked enough, I think, that we established a pretty close bond… which is why I feel you need to know… the truth…"

"I should know what…? What 'truth', what do you mean?"

Nathan stared at the tall Saiyan angry, but also curious, too. Kakarot sighed deeply. Then, that's when it begun.

v

Kakarot told him everything; from how I barely remembered anything after being taken to Planet Vegeta to how Kakarot and I had started a family together and have had two kids, our daughter, Rose, and our son, Goten. He didn't want to, but it was disloyal and wrong of him to keep things like that a secret from his friend. Nathan was strong, but he wasn't completely stone. He fell to his knees, defeated and weary. He felt like he failed; to keep me and to be with me forever. He pressed his hands to his face, tearing up. Kakarot kneeled next to the man and patted his back gently.

"I'm sorry, man… I know you still love her… I'm trying to fix it, though…"

Nathan stared back at him angrily, his eyes red and puffy, breathing heavily.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"I'm trying to get her memory back! We've been searching high and low for years now, trying to find the perfect facility to help us. We found one about seven or eight years ago, and are planning on going back to see if the experimental drug serum will finally work on Taylor; to jot her memory again… To bring her old life back… The life had on Earth…"

Kakarot sighed and patted Nathans back again.

"I'm so sorry; man… If I knew you were still alive, I never would've…"

He paused momentarily,

"…I never would've started a family with Taylor; I would've waited to find you…"

Nathan wept into his hands more, miserable that I was basically gone; no longer his at all, in any way, shape or form. I was gone.

"So… she really doesn't remember anything about me… at all?"

Kakarot gave him a half grin and sighed,

"She's told me about dreams she would have where she'd see a man with dark-red hair, tall and strongly built, but… she never remembered your name after about a year of being off Planet Vegeta… Your name rings a bell to her; she just can't put her finger on where it was from…"

Nathan wiped his eyes and slowly stood, letting Kakarot help him up. He pushed his thick hair that had fallen out of his loosely put together ponytail behind his ear, out of his face. He glanced up at Kakarot.

"What happened to Vegeta?"

Kakarot froze.

"Well… one-hundred and fifty-four… or, I mean, umm, eleven… years ago; I told Taylor I killed him… She doesn't know that he's still alive, though… He's on this planet, in that prison…"

He spoke as he pointed towards a massive building crowning the center of the city like a castle from through the windshield of the front of the ship. It was the biggest known prison in the galaxy. Nathan stared off to it, almost amazed.

 _Really, Vegeta… is alive? And in jail?!_

Nathan glanced back at Kakarot.

"So, what's happening?"

He took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I'm going to tell Taylor the truth… That's why I brought her here in the first place… I found out a while back. He has the highest bounty, just above you… Somewhere around seventy-five million Zenti, I think."

Nathan's eyes practically bulged out of his skull.

"Wait, wait… WHAT…?"

Kakarot quickly put his finger to his lips in a 'Shhh' gesture. Nathan quickly noticed and quickly looked back, not wanting to have me hearing them. Kakarot then simply nodded. They both looked back at the prison. Kakarot grabbed Nathan's arm after a moment of staring and tugged.

"Come on… Come sit…"

Nathan stared a moment.

 _What, why?! What's the point? Why does he want me to stay with them?!_

"What about my ship? Where is it?"

Kakarot half-grinned and calmly said,

"It was taken away… Good thing you didn't have anything, too important on it…"

Nathan nodded, but then looked up weirdly at him,

"Wait, how would you know?"

Kakarot rubbed the back of his neck guilty and grinned a little more.

"Uhh, well… after we found you, Taylor brought you back and I went out and found your ship… I searched through it for, honestly, anything useful, but didn't find anything… I was almost caught so I got out of there as quick as possible. When we boarded our ship, we saw guards invading yours, so we got out of the area as quick as we could."

Nathan stared at him like he was crazy.

"You're kidding… Ugh…"

He rubbed his eyes for the idiocy of Kakarot for not relocking up his ship after going in it. Nathans brow frowned at the thought and Kakarot gave him a half grin.

"I want to catch up more… friend… Despite what you may think, we still haven't talked nearly enough…"

Nathan sighed and then grinned, looking down and then back up as he stepped forward, towards Kakarot.

"What are you, a woman?"

Kakarot chuckled as he sat down, letting Nathan walk back around to the other side of the table and sitting, too. They clinked their drinks, like bro's should and continued talking about women, thievery, jobs they'd done and all the different adventures each of them had gone on.

I emerged from the hallway, holding Goten in my arms; he was sleeping against my shoulder. For a six year old, he was still pretty small; he was so adorable. (At least I know where his height comes from).

I chuckled quietly to myself as Nathan looked up at me, seeing the small boy in my arms. I smiled at them; still not completely aware of whom Nathan was. I trusted him, though, if he was a friend of Kakarot's. Kakarot got up and walked over to where I was. He placed a gentle hand on Goten's head, looking at Nathan, who stood from his seat; setting his drink down.

"Nathan, this is Goten. He's our son…"

Nathan stared at the adorable, sleepy, miniature 'Goku' look-a-like. It made him smile even though he didn't want to. He wanted to be sad, to be mad, and to be miserable that… I wasn't his anymore.

"He-he; like Goten from Dragon Ball Z, huh?"

I nodded, being able to still remember my favorite, beloved television show from Earth, but not much else. I remembered faces and characters, but didn't really remember much of what happened in the show itself. He chuckled to himself again as he slowly reached up, looking at me cautiously. I gave him a nice, nodding gesture, indicating that he could touch Goten. Nathan placed a hand on top of the boy's head as he slept soundly. Nathan smiled again at the young, strong looking boy. He's just like his anime counterpart, he thought. Kakarot placed a hand on Nathans shoulder in a friendly gesture.

 _Nathan, I know you're struggling with this. I know you have lived these past eleven years harshly. Even without Taylor, you probably thought you had the life; a good one, too. I'm so sorry if us running into you has ruined that, but… I do hope you'll stick with us now. We don't know many and don't know many people that we can trust, and… if the serum finally works… I want you to be there, for me… for… her… be there for Taylor. She'll remember you and she'll…_

Kakarot grinned at the thoughts as he watched Nathan stroking his hand through Goten's hair and smiling at me. He continued thinking to himself.

 _I want to see her face when she remembers you again…_

v

The very next day, after a restless sleep, we quickly landed the ship a fair distance from the prison and Kakarot and I ran for it. Sneaking around the side of the building, Kakarot spotted two guards that looked like they'd be perfect for the both of us; uniform wise, that was.

Kakarot knocked two of the guards out quickly and quietly. He waved me over and I snuck over to where he was. We quietly took their uniforms and put them on ourselves. Putting the helmets on and stepping out from behind the building. It was a good thing these guards were all very humanoid-like figures, with distinct humanistic or Saiyan-like voices.

Nathan watched from the ship as we walked towards the entrance of the building, praying that it was us and not two other random guards. Before we went into, Kakarot spun around and gave a quick thumbs-up in Nathans direction. Nathan saw and gave one back, leaning against the side of the ship while Rose and Goten stayed inside, safe. Kakarot quickly turned back and walked with me into the prison.

 _Damn, this is the most secure prison in the quadrant… Wow; it's almost pathetic… What is everyone on their 'coffee break' or something?!_

I thought to myself and Kakarot chucked; still being able to hear me telepathically.

 _Hopefully, I don't plan on being stopped and interrogated…_

I nodded,

 _Just keep up… I can sense Vegeta's aura… It's weak, but it's near…_

 _Okay…_

I followed right at his side, practically jogging just to keep up with his strides. We walked down a large hallway, heading to maximum security. Once we reached it, having to use the security tags on the uniforms to get through three heavy-duty security doors, there was a one, lone cell, for the worst of maximum security prisoners. Sure enough, Vegeta was being put inside that one. The door opened and the guard pulling him inside turned to see us coming. With our helmets on, the man couldn't tell who we were exactly. He asked what we were doing and Kakarot simply replied with a snapping punch to the guard's stomach while I came down with a harsh hit to the back of the guard's neck, making him drop Vegeta and fall to the ground.

Kakarot grabbed Vegeta's limp, unconscious body from the ground and we headed through the cell he was being put back into and headed to the air-duct in the center of the room, on the ceiling. Kakarot blew the bared-up vent apart and grabbed my hand pulling me and Vegeta through and flew straight up and eventually out. We landed on the roof and took the helmets off to finally talk.

"Wow… that was a lot easier than I thought it'd be…"

"Yeah…"

I laughed as I hooked both helmets to my sides on the belt and grabbed Kakarot's hand again. He picked Vegeta's body up again and we flew fast back to the ship.

I kind-of recognized the man we grabbed, but I didn't understand why all 'this' was so damn important. When we got back to the ship, Nathan didn't speak, he didn't even look. He didn't show any interest in us kidnapping Vegeta and taking him back to Kakarot's and my secret place. The kids were asleep, so Nathan decided to go check up on them instead of sitting around waiting for the unconscious bastard to wake up.

v

When we got back to our hideout we had on Planet Xenophore-21 on the other side of the planet, we took him inside Kakarot's training room, which also held some different lab equipment and a security cell for specific purposes. (We're outlaws, don't judge). He threw Vegeta in and on the small, metal bed in there and decided he'd wait until he woke up to put up the shield. The weak Saiyan was still in power-resisted cuffs; he couldn't do shit even if he tried.

 _Fuck, he looks like shit… Man, Vegeta… you haven't trained in years if I didn't know better… You sure as hell look like it… You look… just like your father actually…_

For a brief moment, Kakarot almost felt a little sorry for the Prince, but then decided to get his mind away from the thought.

"I'll wait for him to wake up… you wait in the hallway, and don't come in until I tell you to."

I nodded and hugged him.

"I know you don't like this, Kakarot… I know. I understand, kind of… This is the man you don't like… but if you think it'll help me to talk to him… then I'll do it…"

I felt his body tense against mine. He didn't like the Saiyan; at all, but he only did it because I needed to know. I remembered Vegeta… sort of. After Kakarot told me where we were going and what we were doing, I agreed without a second thought and we set course. Both Nathan and Kakarot found it odd that I was so determined to go and get him, or at least appeared that way, but Kakarot agreed that if I saw him, maybe that help jot my memory more, and plus, after all the years of lying… it'd finally be put to rest. That weight was finally gone.

I let go, staring at him, and then, we waited. Kakarot put his helmet back on again after I gave it back to him, only because he wanted to be a douche one more time to Vegeta with a big 'reveal who the guard is' kind of thing.

 _Oh, joy… I can't imagine this'll be well, considering everything that Kakarot's told me over the past while about the Saiyan Prince…_

I sighed and shook my head. Kakarot grinned through his dark visor at me, but inside, he was still fuming like crazy.


	36. Chapter 36: Saying Goodbye Is Never Easy

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Saying Goodbye Is Never Easy

v

When Vegeta woke up, something didn't feel right. Something felt different; the environment, it was different. He wasn't in the prison anymore; it looked like some kind of ship or lab or something. It was big, and he was behind an electric glass-like wall in the corner in the room; probably three meters by three meters for space inside. He was so confused.

 _What the hell is happening?_

He sat on the edge of the bed confused. The guard activated the force shield and then gestured for the other guards to leave. When they were gone and the door was closed, the guard locked it and then moved back to stand in front of the force shield. An hour passed of nothing, but silence. He noticed the security camera up in the corner of the room focused down on him. He glared at it, wondering who was spying on him, watching him so closely.

 _Where the fuck am I?!_

v

Vegeta had gone from ruling one of the biggest Empires in the galaxy to living in as a runner and a peasant with nothing to his name. Nothing; he had no money, he had no servants, and he barely had his own health. Some days he wished he had died years prior.

He focused his glare on the guard watching him, studying the man. It was then that Vegeta noticed it; a tail. He had a long brown tail wrapped around his waist and even though Vegeta couldn't see his face because of the black helmet he knew what a tail like that meant. The guard was a God damned, motherfucking Saiyan! It couldn't be…

"You're a Saiyan."

It was the first thing Vegeta had said since they'd arrested him, and he scowled more at the sound of his own voice. He remembered getting knocked out, but when he woke, he wasn't in the same prison cell they first took him to. Why was it different? Where the fuck was he? Who was this guard?

One-hundred and fifty-four or eleven years ago, when he'd almost died, he'd suffered massive damage to his body and it had only been through almost a year of surgery and treatments on a medical planet that he'd been sent away to by his father. By the time he was able to be released his Empire was gone and the Saiyan race was all but dead. The Royal guard that had been with him on the medical planet, some thirty troops, was almost all dead now; his three current companions were all that were left. The Elites were no more. Vegeta hadn't seen or heard from any of them; Vegito, Gogeta, Bardock, Nathan… Kakarot. Despite the healing, there had been some things which they had been unable to repair; his voice had been damaged and was rough and gravelly, and they'd replaced several of his internal organs with cybernetic implants including his lungs, heart and most of his intestines. Luckily, the skeletal and muscular damage had been repaired decently, but Vegeta couldn't help but feel like it had all been in vain. He'd lost everything while they were repairing him on that planet; he had nothing left to live for.

The guard watched him for a moment and then reached up slowly and pulled his helmet off, exposing a face which Vegeta had often seen in his dreams… and his nightmares. A face he loathed and hated and a face in which he had searched for in every crowd for nearly ten solid years.

 _Kakarot!_

He took a step towards him and then came up short when he hit the painful force wall, but every muscle in his body tightened with the kind of rage and hate he'd only dreamed of feeling again.

"You…"

Vegeta couldn't seem to find anything else to say, he could remember the last time he'd seen Kakarot with absolute clarity and it made his blood boil. He'd been helpless and dying and instead of helping him as a loyal subject was bound by Saiyan law to do; he'd left him to die and had taken the woman he… loved? He'd taken me. He'd taken me and he'd run away like a coward, not finishing what he had started. He was for more powerful now, and it was power that Vegeta had only ever dreamed of having. Power that radiated good and evil; wisdom and fear, pride and divinity.

Kakarot smirked at him and strolled closer, twirling the security helmet in his hands, the shiny black surface reflecting the light.

"Surprise…!"

"Where is she?"

Vegeta ignored the goading statement and glared at Kakarot, his hate boiling inside of him as he twisted his hands and tried to break free of the manacles, but the restrains held securely and try as he might, he couldn't seem to break them. He felt like a pathetic, weak child. It was humiliated beyond recognition, especially in front of his greatest enemy, in whose power and energy was that of a God to his. His muscles tensed and his limbs became weak; shaking as his tried to pull his arms apart from one another. The restraints were too strong. He never felt so weak before.

"What…? You didn't miss me?! I'm hurt…"

Kakarot's voice was cocky. Vegeta ignored him and demanded to know where I was.

"Answer the question, Kakarot!"

"Who…?"

Kakarot grinned wider and perched the helmet on one hip as he paused in front of the force screen, inches away from Vegeta.

"Taylor…?"

Kakarot took a step back, twirling his security helmet again and shrugging. Vegeta felt his blood boil red-hot as Kakarot dithered in front of him as though he had all the time in the world, and ignoring his question as though it was of no importance. He hated the man, hated him with a fire that he hadn't felt for a long time. He'd been numb for so long, simply struggling to survive, that he'd forgotten what it was like to feel real hatred like this.

"Oh, is it Taylor now?! See, I was always confused on that because you always liked to call her all different, 'unique' names like 'whore' or 'slut' or 'bitch' or 'your motherfucking slave'!"

Kakarot's voice was very dark, but was still sarcastic and he loved getting Vegeta on edge and riled up.

"Is she alive? Is she okay? You better have not hurt her, you fucking bastard!"

Vegeta again wrestled with the restraints to no avail. The harder he struggled, the more they glowed, draining his energy further and he soon gave up in frustration. Kakarot simply smiled, chuckling quietly to himself.

"I must say, you're a hell of a lot weaker than you were before, Vegeta… Training and fighting battles you couldn't win finally become too much for you to handle, huh, old man?!

Vegeta growled a low, huskily shaky growl.

"Damn you, Kakarot! You left me to die and you took her away from me! Now, WHERE IS SHE?!"

Kakarot simply grinned; that same grin he did the night he took me in front of him; the one that almost gave him chills.

When Vegeta had finally left the hospital planet ten years ago after months of surgery and months of recovery, he'd tried to find out what had happened to the two of us, but after going on a rampage, killing innocent citizens, a price was put on his head and his Empire decimated; Planet Vegeta was quickly and soon after overthrown and his father was assassinated. All he could do was run. As did Nathan; to Nathan's surprise, he was still alive. He managed to escape alone and figured out the controls to an escape pod. He studied three different alien languages, including the entirety of the Saiyan language and travelled from planet to planet, in search of me and hunting priceless jewels to sell for money. Vegeta had heard rumors from time to time about Kakarot being seen here and there, jumping planet to planet, but they were about Kakarot and never about me. Rumors of a shorter, smaller, and presumably female companion alongside him in battle, but he didn't think they were talking about me; I, Taylor, a fighter?! He didn't believe it. He'd driven himself to the break of insanity imagining the things that could have happened to me in the year in which he'd been in hospital. He'd dreamed of me at night and had fantasized about me during the day; but he'd never found me. He still remembered my face, my name, but he'd lost my scent, how I felt, and the soothing sound of my voice; and that hurt him more than anything else could have.

"She's alive…"

Kakarot abruptly straightened and the smile slid off his face, and Vegeta found himself staring at the same person he'd looked at one-hundred and fifty-four years ago when Kakarot had left him for dead.

"I don't like that you're here, Vegeta, but it's not my choice to make… It was really risky getting you out of that prison… surprisingly easy, but still risky; but even if it was hard, we probably still would've managed…"

There was a deep coldness and monstrousness to him that still gave Vegeta those unnerved chills; this was the man who'd laughed when he'd seen Vegeta impaled and had gloated before he stole me away from him for what seemed like it was going to be forever. The monster he viewed him as stared at him for a heartbeat longer than he would've preferred and then put his security helmet back on, his cold black eyes vanishing behind the black screen of the helmet. He turned and headed to the door, but didn't just leave; not yet.

 _She was alive… She… is alive._

"She'll be along shortly…"

His voice was muffled behind the helmet and Vegeta had to listen hard to catch his words. He did, and continued listening,

"…but I should warn you that you might not like what you see… She's changed, Vegeta… Don't think too highly of that…"

He gave Vegeta a ridiculously friendly wave and vanished back out the door, leaving it open to the dark hallway.

 _Will she be the same? Will she look different? Taylor…_

 _Vegeta thought briefly._

"Vegeta…"

v

His head shot up to the dark hallway behind the glass. My voice was soft and pleasant sounding to his ears.

 _Is it really her?_

I stood in the shadows of the door way before stepping inside. As I reached out and flicked the light for the whole room on the side of the doorway on, Vegeta recognized the small, fine hand that the moonlight was shining on, and his heart gave a painful lurch as I stepped completely into the room. I was more beautiful than he remembered, or maybe I had simply become more beautiful over the last one-hundred and fifty-four years. Either way, looking at me felt a little like looking at a familiar stranger; he knew my face and knew my walk, but there were subtle differences that only someone who had been physically intimate with me would notice. I was dressed in the same black security uniform that Kakarot had been wearing. He ran his gaze over me, aware he was staring, but unable to tear his eyes away. I was alive. I was fine. I was in front of him. I was curvier than I had been and had lost that waif-like appearance that I'd had when he'd last seen me; I looked like a woman, and not a simple teenager, or, young adult more or less. My skin was still that delicate porcelain white color, even with all the scars and tattoos that couldn't be seen, but Vegeta somehow knew that they were there. (Maybe it was instinct; like the blood-bonding kicking in finally or something.)

My hair was still that short cut that he last remembered seeing me with. He saw it for the first time the last time we ever saw one another again. He couldn't tear the image from his mind. He actually preferred the short hair to the longer hair I once had. It was my eyes that held the greatest change, though. I'd always had such beautifully, expressive eyes; eyes which he'd seen excited, angry and terrified. They were eyes which had haunted his dreams too often over the years, and though my eyes were the same Earthly-blue he remembered from when they invaded; the look in them was focused and assertive, like that of a soldier.

Oh, I was weary of him, he could read it in my body language, but my eyes were no longer the eyes of a submissive servant or of a weak, defenseless girl; I looked at him as an equal, perhaps even as more than his equal; a superior. I looked stronger, tougher… I looked like a true warrior in his eyes. It made him desire me even more.

"I thought you were dead."

No more than whispers, the words were so quiet. Not the words which Vegeta had imagined me speaking to him when we met in his fantasies; he'd always dreamed that I would be frightened when I saw him again; frightened and, yet aroused as I always had been with him. His dreams had always featured me as I had been then, not as I was now. I wasn't afraid of him at all it seemed; there was no fear in my face or voice. I stepped further into the light, slowly, and finally Vegeta could see that the last one-hundred and fifty-four years which had been so cruel to him, had evidently been kinder to me.

"Taylor…?"

He breathed my name gruffly, and it was all he could do to maintain his composure. For so many years he'd wondered where I had gone and what had happened to me. 'Was I alive? Was I with Kakarot? Was I happy?' His life had been in shambles and he'd had so many things to occupy his time, but he'd still thought about me. Thought about me, yearned for me, dreamed of me; he must have looked like such a fool, standing there like a statue, cuffed and caged, and staring at me like I was a vision from the past come to haunt him, but what else could he do? He was struggling to think clearly, let alone summon the will to talk.

"Vegeta…"

There was a ghost of a smile on my lips as I replied with his name, my hips swaying under my black uniform as I crossed the floor and stood in front of him behind the glassy, flickering shield.

"So, Kakarot told you I was dead…?"

He moved so close to the force shield that covered his cell that he could feel the faint electrical buzz against his skin,

"He glossed over the fact that he left me there dying I suppose then…?"

"He told me you were dead…"

I spoke rather assertively.

"…but the last thing I could remember before I passed out completely again was you impaled on the ground. You looked dead, so I guess I was easy to fool…"

My voice was like music to his ears, but as I spoke, my blue eyes looked troubled, even guilty.

"He never gave me the details of what happened after I passed out and it took me a while to work out that he was lying… at least five years, but… I was always naïve, wasn't I?"

I paused, briefly giggling under my breath, and then calmly continued, not caring if he responded to my statement,

"Anyways, by the time I did, there was no point to any of it anymore… By then, I already had my two and a half year old daughter and a six month old son… so, there was no point in even caring anymore…"

I shrugged, crossing my arms; the move surprisingly defensive to him.

"He was never able to confirm that you were alive, though, and once the Empire of Planet Vegeta fell, it became too hard to get much information on the whereabouts of any surviving Saiyans, let alone their Prince… We'd heard rumors about you being the one behind everything that had happened, but even Kakarot thought that was farfetched…"

He tensed slightly when I'd said Kakarot's name, but then laughed softly,

"You…"

He licked his lips nervously before continuing,

"You have children…"

I slowly nodded, not looking at him, though. I glanced up in the peripherals of my vision to see the scar on his arm; my name. I'd completely forgotten about that. It was so long ago, so many years ago. That scar… but, I remembered it; the second I saw it.

 _Why do I feel… sad?_

Vegeta kept his eyes lowered. He chuckled slightly again before continuing,

"Wh-What are their names, if you don't mind me asking…?"

I smiled slightly looking him straight in the eye.

"My daughter's name is Rose, and my son's name is Goten."

Vegeta chuckled softly,

"That's nice… What nice names…"

His eyes began to look glassy, as if he were about to cry, but didn't.

"I bet your daughter's beautiful like you… and your son's strong like… him…"

 _Man, is he depressed or what?! Holy shit!_

I didn't know he was this bad. He was in denial of all of this, I was sure of it… I think. He glanced back up again after a moment of looking sadly down and continued our earlier conversation.

"I almost did die… Unfortunately, by the time I had recovered enough to possibly take my father's throne, the Empire had fallen…"

Vegeta shrugged as though it didn't matter to him.

"Yes, I heard your father passed… I'm sorry for your loss…"

He ignored my comment and instead grabbed the bottom of his battle shirt he wore and lifted it up and over his head so I could see the impressive range of scars across his chest and stomach. The shirt fell down his arms and caught around his wrists from his hands being bound together. The scar tissue was impressive and painful-looking, and if the Saiyan Empire hadn't had such high-tech healing facilities and connections, he would have died. He watched as I came closer, so close that if the force shield hadn't been between us, he could have reached out and touched me. He could smell me, though, and my scent was both wonderfully familiar and strangely alien.

 _By the Gods, how I've missed you!_

He thought as I looked at the scars carefully, my blue eyes tracing back and forth until I had seen every inch of him again.

"You should have died…"

I straightened back my shoulders and looked at him with a faint frown on my face.

"How did you survive the wounds?"

"Cybernetic implants and months of surgery; by the time I left the planet with the hospital I was being treated at, with what remained of the Royal guard the Saiyan race was pretty much extinct and Planet Vegeta had been rendered uninhabitable."

He knew he sounded bitter as he spoke, but he had every reason to feel bitter.

"I only survived because I had the foresight to keep my location a secret… and to find you again."

"Well… you were always clever… even when it was for all the wrong reasons."

The corner of his mouth lifted with a small and hidden grin. He nodded and my eyes followed his hands as he raised them high above his head and let his shirt fall back down, struggling slightly to pull it back down and over his body. I hastily looked away once his skin was covered up again. When I met his eyes again, Vegeta felt his breath hitch in his chest.

"Vegeta… I…"

"I missed you."

Vegeta put his bound hands against the static-like glass, interrupting what I was going to say. Ignoring the heat rushing through his body, he kept his hands against the shield, his eyes entreating as he looked down at me. It was the truth; he had missed me.

"Taylor… I missed you…"

My eyes darkened slightly as I moved closer to the force screen, as though hypnotized, slowly raising a hand up as though I was going to touch him. He thought I would stop, but I didn't; I placed my delicate, but roughly scarred hand against the buzzing electric force screen of glass and Vegeta saw the shield shimmer and spark at my touch. My hand rested over his against the screen. My face was impassive, but he knew it must have hurt; when he'd touched it earlier it had been excruciating… but he was also very weak from losing so much power from not training, barely fighting, and his energy draining from those stupid cuffs as well. My eyes locked with his. He could take pain, especially when he could actually feel me, my touch, through the shield between us. It was the barest of contacts, and one which caused us both a great deal of pain, but it was worth it to see me smile even a little; even if it was out of pity or sadness. I pulled my hand back slowly.

"I… I missed you, too…"

I admitted, for the first time smiling at him in years, instead of hiding behind my defensiveness, it was… okay. I remembered bits of him; enough to admit that I wasn't lying when I spoke those words. I opened and closed my hand as though trying to shake off the numbing pain that still remained, and then I looked back at him.

"I want to let you out, Vegeta, but… I'm a little bit… weary."

He blinked, having been lost in the depths of my eyes.

"I won't hurt you. I can't promise I won't try to murder Kakarot, though… but I won't hurt you… Never… Never again…"

I laughed, and Vegeta felt himself come back to reality with a bang; there was something very Kakarot-like about my laugh.

"You can't hurt anyone… understood?"

He sighed for a moment and then calmly, and rather professionally answered,

"You have my word."

He bowed his head and closed his eyes briefly as he thought the words he couldn't say; please believe me. I want you. I need you. I… no, what was I thinking?! I chewed on my lower lip as I stared at him and then slowly raised my hand to the shield lever and deactivated the force shield of electrified glass with a decisively flick down. It shimmered briefly and then went down and Vegeta stepped straight out. He kept his manacled hands down as he slowly and purposefully came to a stop in front of me. The tension between us was beginning to feel like that electric barrio as it once did before, so long ago, and his body was almost humming with it; he wanted me badly and he could see on my face that to some extent, I wanted him in some kind of way, too.

"I want you…"

He mouthed the feather-like words as they were spoken so quietly that I barely even caught them. He stepped one step closer and before I could react, his lips were on mine. He grasped his fingers into my uniform tightly, holding me close. He kissed me and then tried to kiss my neck before I pulled back and my eyes sought his, my gaze serious. Vegeta could only stare with lust and envy in his eyes, breathing heavily from the few seconds of touching one another. He knew he hadn't treated me very well when I'd been his. He'd treated me as a disposable toy, like Bardock had once said all those years ago, 'a thing, an object; something to be used and then discarded…' or something like that. He'd treated me even worse once he'd begun to care about me, though, resenting the power I had over him and pushing the boundaries with me as he never had with another woman, and all because we were bound by blood. I was the first and only one he had ever mated to, so, obviously, he'd done things to me whom he had regretted, severely; things which he knew had ultimately been the reason why Kakarot had taken me away from him. Even with their fun with me, Vegeta became too jealous, even though all seemed pretty even.

Having fallen from the top of the mountain to his current position, basically a slave in the dirt, Vegeta knew he didn't have a lot left in his life to hold onto or to fight for, but he did have his pride, what little he had left of it, but it was still there. He wanted me desperately, but not at any cost. It was a sobering thought and he focused on me properly as I stood in front of him, shocked at his actions, but also almost expecting it, too. He couldn't stop the smirk that briefly crossed his face as I blinked in surprise; he even blushed a little bit. Evidently, I remembered the old Vegeta, too.

"You can't hurt anyone…anymore…"

Vegeta could hide the naked hate that crossed his features remembering Kakarot's stupid name and stupid face, but I shook my head at him.

"He protected me and made sure I was safe… As much as you hate him, you can't deny that he saved my life by taking me away from you…"

In a way, I was right; if I'd stayed, I would have died, probably. Asking him to work alongside Kakarot would've been too much at that point. The man had betrayed him when he'd needed help. He'd rammed a metal spike through his chest and had laughed as he lay dying. Vegeta had no reason not to put his hate to the side for now; his hate for Kakarot could go in the same internal compartment where he kept his rage at the rebellious Saiyans to whom he heard of; the ones who took over Planet Vegeta.

 _Oh, the irony…_

He needed me back in his life, though. He needed me, to love him again, to teach him again, and to be there until the moment he truly did die. I was… his? No, he didn't own me anymore… He was nothing more than a distant memory I dreamt about every night since I left his side; a stranger's face and an unnerving name; a formless creature; a ghost in of himself.

"I hate him, Taylor… but I can put that to the side for now…"

He paused, exhaling deeply.

"For you…"

I looked into his eyes again; I was lost in thought. His eyes were dark, cold, hollow, and black as night. He showed too many emotions for the strong warrior I remembered from my dreams and few memories. I lost too much memory over the years and, sadly, he was all I vividly remembered other than a few moments with Kakarot. Everything before that, my home, my family, my… my 'mate'… N-Nathan… It was all a blur.

I remembered all their faces, their eyes, the colors and textures of their hair and skin, but… names, voices and places were all gone, unrecognizable. It was like coming home, he thought to himself as he pulled my body against his, my curves fitting perfectly against his more angular body. This, more than anything, was what he'd wanted over the last one-hundred and fifty-four years. It was so stupid that he, a member of the fiercest warrior race the galaxy had ever known, had essentially been conquered by a human woman. He was powerless before me, a prisoner of the spell I'd cast over him years before, a spell he hadn't even known he was under until it was too late and I was already gone.

Vegeta lowered his face to mine and claimed my mouth in a kiss that was all fire and passion again; but this time, it was a kiss that held one-hundred and fifty-four years of longing and hunger.

Unlike Nathan, who had several partners of nothing more than grief and release over the years after I left Planet Vegeta; Vegeta, Prince Vegeta, THE PRINCE OF ALL FUCKING SAIYANS, hadn't been with another individual since I left. Eleven years of loss and guilt, eleven years of sorrow and worry, eleven years of complete and utter… loneliness.

In a way to me, it was quite ironic, actually; one would think it'd be the other way around. Why did I warp men's minds so terribly?!

 _What is it about me…? Why?_

As Vegeta held my trembling body against his own, slowly breaking the kiss, in a passionate, long overdue hug, he realized with razor-sharp clarity that he'd felt this way about me for a long time; he'd simply been too arrogant to realize what it was he felt. I nestled in against his chest, lips pressed to his neck and my eyelashes fluttering lightly against his skin; Vegeta lifted his arms up and put them back down, over my head and around me, keeping us close together from his bound wrists in that longing, embracive hug. It was strange that it had taken him losing everything he thought he wanted for him to realize the truth that had been staring him in the face all those years ago. His desire and obsession for me had been symptoms of something which he'd fought against for years, but deep down he'd known the truth.

My eyes flashed open again; I slowly pushed back and let him go, letting his grip slip from me and he lifted his arms back up and over me. He stood there, like a lost dog with big, sad eyes. I remembered his scent again; his warmth and the difference between he and Kakarot; I remembered, but it was too much, too soon.

He wanted to say it; the truth of how he felt. He wanted to tell me. After all this time he wanted to finally tell me how he truly felt. Kakarot stepped in slowly from around the corner and observed us after our hug, being so close to one another; feeling the tension and almost fear from both our beings. Now, he was almost the jealous one. He didn't say or do anything, he simply watched and waited. He respected my wishes to see Vegeta again, but that didn't mean he liked it at all. Blood-Bonding sucked; even after eleven or one-hundred and fifty-four years of not being with one another, somehow Vegeta's heart was still linked to mine. My connection was surely a lot weaker than his, but it was still there. Kakarot frowned and looked away momentarily, not liking to think about the bond.

I glanced and saw Kakarot becoming slightly impassionate. I just needed to see Vegeta again… and… nothing more. That's all I had to think about; just see, talk, and nothing more. I swallowed hard, holding back all emotions rushing through me and calmly spoke,

"I have to go now, Vegeta… We're going to take you back to the prison. I'm sorry there's nothing more I can do for you… but… life is hard, and I've just finally figured out mine. I truly did miss you, and I needed to see you to know for certain that you were still alive… and you are… so…"

He stared weary-eyed at me; tears forcing to come forth and blind his vision. He fought against it and shut his eyes tightly, looking down and away, clenched his teeth down and fists together. He was a man struggling with his feelings for what was probably the first time in his life, or second, or third… either way, it was strange and almost uncomforting to see Vegeta cry. He was the man of no tears and no pain, but yet, here he was, filled with more of those two things than any other soul in the galaxy.

"You don't know anything about me… Prince Vegeta… and, sadly… you probably never will… I'm sorry… I missed you, but… we all have to move forward… and so do you…"

 _No, I won't move! I can't! Please, don't go; just teach me! Show me; love me! Please, don't leave… Not… Not again… N-No… Why…? Wh-Where did this come from?_

He glanced in the corner of his eye and noticed Kakarot in the same room.

 _Kakarot… I see…_

"Wait… Taylor, I… I…"

I paused as I turned my back on him to leave. He swallowed hard before he could speak.

"Yes…?"

My voice was calm. He paused and swallowed hard again before he finally spoke the words,

"I love you…"

I closed my eyes, holding back the anger, sorrow, loss, and guilt; there was a long, drawn out silence before I finally answered, simply,

"Goodbye… Prince Vegeta…"

He sighed, lowering his head for a second as a took a step away to begin walking out before he mumbled something unexpectedly,

"…you like white roses and to lie under the stars at night…"

I froze and slowly turned around to him. Kakarot's face went blank. He was just as stunned as I was. We were all frozen in place. What had he just said?! His voice was just over a whisper; it was so quiet…

 _Did I mishear him?!_

"Wh-What did you just say?"

"You hate the sound and texture of sandpaper and you don't like it when people see your little toes…"

He chuckled slightly at the thought of me and how cute and flustered I got when he saw my toes and commented on them. My mouth dropped as tears ran down his face; he brought his bound hands up and rubbed the back and side of his neck with one as he continued,

"You love listening to music, dancing, drawing… and even flirting. You can't whistle and your favorite colors are purple and orange. You love sex, but don't like to admit it. You fear mimes, being left alone and fog. You love the smell of men's cologne and coffee in the morning. I know you're self-conscious about your teeth and your smile, but it was always so beautiful to me…"

He choked back the urge to cry harder and continued further into his knowledge of me,

"You hate that you can't stop biting on your finger nails. You had two brothers and a mother and father who were separated. You were the middle child in your household and 'your' first pet was a hedgehog that you named 'Hedgy'. You loved Dragon Ball more than anything else and you always wanted to travel around Planet Earth as a child…"

Tears filled my eyes as I turned back to face him completely. Kakarot stared amazing at the fallen Prince with his jaw dropped. How did he know all of this?!

"Ve-Vegeta…"

"You love candies and sweets and anything sweet or sour. You believe in optimism, and you like to be reckless. You're curious and love trying new things. You love the feeling of pain, but fear the anticipation of it. You love colored hair and tattoos. You love to explore and to learn new things. You love to read and write about the dark and twisted. You love animals and the feeling of being loved. You hate people who are rude and you don't like it when I tell you what to do…"

A slight, quiet chuckle slipped through his dry lips, along with hesitant, shaky short breathes. Tears streamed over his cheeks and dripped down from his chin.

"You hate me… and I love you…"

I could feel more tears forming behind my eyes and beginning to flow down.

 _Why… Why, Vegeta? It's been… too long…_

"How… How do you…?"

"I may have hurt you, and I may have been a bastard to you…"

He looked down now quietly weeping before looking back up into my eyes.

"…but… I always listened… when you would talk to yourself, whether you were awake or sleeping. For those three to four months or so that we were together, I listened to you every day, and every night. Even in your suffering, I listened to your cries and your pain. Even in your happiness, I listened to your laughter and your shyness. Even in sex, I listened to your moans and your pleasure. Even when I wasn't there, I listened to your thoughts and your dreams… I always listened to your voice. I heard you… but you could never hear me…"

"Vegeta, you… you never…"

"I never said anything… to you… That's why."

I hadn't felt this kind of pain in years. The pain Vegeta caused. The pain Vegeta made. It made me stronger, or, so I thought. I guess my heart was still wounded and had yet to be healed. After everything I struggled with in the past, I just assumed it made me stronger, and who I was today. My heart was beginning to ache terribly. Why was he making me feel so terrible?!

 _Why, Vegeta, why you? Why now?_

It wasn't fair. Even Kakarot's heart ached a little. It hurt, seeing not just me struggling with the depressed Saiyan Prince, but the Saiyan Prince himself; he was a broken man, a broken soul… and he had nothing left in his life. He had… nothing.

"Vegeta…"

Kakarot stepped forward and I turned to him when he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Taylor is no longer yours… She's a free woman now, Prince. We have a family now, and you… will not be part of it…"

Vegeta glared into Kakarot's eyes. He was still crying, taking shaky breathes as he was slowly losing himself. I wiped my eyes and pushed Kakarot's arm away.

"Kakarot, that's enough, the man's already been through enough. We're taking him back to the prison. He won't be coming with us…"

Vegeta stared at me, weary-eyed. He fell to his knees and clenched his arms around his stomach and sides as far as the cuffs would allow him.

"I'm so sorry…"

Vegeta glanced up and slowly and hesitantly reached his cuffed hands out and placed them on my foot, in a begging, pleading kind of gesture. He was completely shattered.

"Please… I have nothing…"

"…and that's exactly what you deserve after the things you did to her, and to all of us."

Kakarot reached down and picked him up by the collar of his shirt and held him up by the back of his neck. Vegeta kept his eyes shut and his head lowered. I placed my hands on both sides of his faces and gently pulled his head up to look me in the eyes. I leaned forward and gently kissed his forehead.

"Vegeta… Prince Vegeta; you were a strong, brave and impressive warrior. I looked at you and I saw a God. I saw your true colors, and I saw something different. On Earth, I worshiped you… but then, you took me away from my home, my family, and everything I ever knew and loved. You're arrogant, self-centered and cocky and you are a man who didn't answer to anyone, but also didn't know when to stop. You have temper issues and jealousy issues, too. You have many flaws, but… there's also some good in you, too. I saw it. I saw it on a few separate occasions and I still think about them all the time… those are the things I do still remember…"

Kakarot watched Vegeta carefully as he held him up. I continued,

"You'll always have a special place in my heart… in my mind… but… I'll never truly love you… I'm so sorry, Vegeta. I shouldn't have brought you here… I shouldn't have seen you…"

"…but… I…"

"Take care… Vegeta…"

I slowly let him go, letting his head drop. He whimpered slightly, biting down hard on his lower lip.

"No more…"

His voice was too quiet for either Kakarot or I to hear, but the words were spoken. Vegeta was truly afraid. He didn't want to lose me again, not again. Kakarot pulled him away from me and pulled him out of the room, and down the hallway, back out to the ship.


	37. Chapter 37: Remembering Who I Used To Be

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Remembering Who I Used To Be

v

As they headed out, Nathan was picking at his fingernails, leaning against the side of the ship, waiting. He glanced up and saw Kakarot pulling Vegeta back out. Vegeta's face was moist with smeared tears. Nathan could only stare. He had never seen Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans cry before. Kakarot came up to him and stopped. Vegeta slowly raised his head to see Nathan standing there. His eyes widened slightly, remembering the human Elite. Nathan's brow furrowed slightly.

"What happened?"

Kakarot tried to grin, but couldn't do it.

"We're taking him back…"

Nathan just stared at Vegeta who stared back. Nathan glanced up over Vegeta's shoulder and saw me exiting the building. I looked depressed to him. He slammed his hand to the button to open the door on the side.

"Fine, take him inside…"

Nathans voice was filled with anger. He glared at Vegeta and then nodded up at Kakarot. Kakarot nodded back and pulled Vegeta inside the ship. Nathan walked over a little towards where I was. I stared at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, that's exactly what I was going to ask you…"

We stared at each other for a moment.

"Well, we decided that there's nothing else we can do with him. Were taking him back to the prison… We only needed to speak to him, but we needed to be in private. It doesn't matter, though; we didn't gain anything from taking him…"

I looked down disappointedly almost. It made Nathan feel angry, but he did his best not to show it.

"Come on… Let's just go…"

Nathan simply nodded and waited for me to walk ahead of him before following back to the ship. Rose and Goten were fast asleep in their bunk-beds as we got onto the ship. Nathan went to sit and Kakarot forcefully sat Vegeta down near where he was sitting to fly the ship. Nathan stared at Vegeta, whose head was down and looked miserably depressed. I boarded and closed the door.

"Okay, we can go."

I called to Kakarot and looked at Nathan.

"Can you watch him while Kakarot flies the ship? I want to go and check on Rose and Goten."

Nathan nodded,

"Sure…"

I nodded back and then went to the bunk room. After I closed the door, Nathan looked back at Vegeta, who was staring at him. It made him flinch slightly at how bad the man looked.

"So… Vegeta, you're going back? That's what Taylor told me…"

Vegeta didn't respond; he simply stared at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face…?"

Vegeta glared at him. He shook his head and looked away, down at his shackled hands. He brought them up to his face and rested his head in his hands.

"Well, I see you don't want to talk…"

Nathan frowned at the man and stood up, walking towards where he was sitting. He sat down next to him and looked down at him. Vegeta didn't acknowledge him.

"Serves you right, Vegeta… after the shit you pulled all those years ago… you deserve everything you're getting…"

Vegeta stayed silent. Nathan was purposely trying to get on his nerves now. Kakarot could hear him from the front, but wasn't going to intervene.

"Mister high and mighty has nothing to say, so I'll say everything for you… you're a fucking asshole and I hope that you die as soon as you get back to that prison…"

Vegeta didn't speak. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, shakily. It sounded as if he was about to cry again.

"Taylor didn't deserve anything you did to her…"

"YOU DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT ALREADY?!"

Nathan flinched at the man's harshly loud voice. It was the first thing he'd said to him in eleven years. Nathan slowly relaxed as he stared at Vegeta's face, tears running down his cheeks, his teeth clenched down together. He slowly turned his head back to his hands and rested his face in his palms again, weeping quietly. Nathan stared at the shattered Prince. Did he know how badly he hurt me, let alone him, too?! Did he truly know?!

Nathan stood and walked to the front where Kakarot was. I emerged from the bunkers and sat down across from Vegeta, seeing Nathan had moved to the front. Nathan sat down next to Kakarot and started talking about how fucked up it was to see Prince Vegeta the way he was. I stayed still, staring at the Prince. The Prince stayed still, staring at me. Our eyes connected, but our minds didn't. He attempted speaking to me through his thoughts, but I wasn't getting a good enough signal through.

 _Taylor, Taylor, please… Can you hear me?!_

 _…_

It just sounded muffled and wispy. He sighed in disappointment and I sighed in annoyance.

v

We dragged the Saiyan back up the road that led into the prison. Dozens of guards came running towards us.

"FREEZE…!"

Kakarot threw Vegeta against the ground in front of us. I stood strong, not trying to feel for him. Kakarot knew I was being torn apart by this, but I knew that he had to do this.

"This inmate was caught escaping northwest of the prison from his cell. We finally managed to catch him."

Two big guards, all of them in the same uniforms as us, didn't realize we weren't really guards and bought our little trick. Tears streamed down Vegeta's face as they pulled him up and dragged him back. I saw him weakly look back at me before one of the guards smacked the side of his head, yelling,

"Eyes forward, inmate!"

The others talked to us for a while before we parted ways and we turned and headed back. It was done. I'd never see him again… but, was it really _that_ bad? I barely remembered him, but he sure as hell remembered me! He seemed to know everything about me and it triggered something dark, something sad within me. Kakarot said that that had to have been because of the bond we shared and I told him that's probably why I dreamt about him almost every night. It saddened me a lot, but, Kakarot cheered me up by hugging me and lifting me onto his back as we flew back to the ship.

We blasted as fast as possible from the planet, heading back to the other planet with the scientist that was researching the serum to bring my memory back. I couldn't wait, and neither could Kakarot or Nathan. Nathan was glad we took Vegeta back, but he also knew what kind of damage it'd cause me once I got my memory back or… if I got it back, and so did Kakarot. We all talked and laughed and joked as the ship flew through space; enjoying the time we had being together, and off Planet Xenophore-21.

v

"Rose! Goten! Come out here!"

Rose ran out first and froze, staring at the mysterious man with her parents. Kakarot and I grinned at her expression. Goten came after and stopped, hiding shyly behind his sister. She stared at Nathan for about a solid minute before she slowly began smiling like crazy. She squealed in her little, high-pitched voice and ran over to him.

"Mom, his hair…! Look! It's red like mine!"

I giggled and patted Nathans back.

"It sure is… This is a close friend of mommy and daddy's… He's going to stay with us now… His name is Nathan."

The two, young children stared up at the tall Earthling. Rose ran right up to Nathan, giddy and jumping.

"Can I touch it?! I want to touch it!"

Nathan chuckled and knelt down to her level.

"Sure, kid…"

She petted his head, making us laugh. Nathan couldn't stop laughing at her reaction.

"You're beautiful… just like your mother…"

Rose giggled, hugging him as Nathan looked back at me. I blushed and laughed at him. My daughter was so embracive and adorable around new people. She always welcomed people who knew us or were our friends with open arms. She must get that from Kakarot.

"Red, red, red…!"

She was so excited, I couldn't even believe it. He glanced back and saw Goten standing in the middle of the room, shy and timid, holding onto his little, furry tail like a safety blanket.

"Hey, little guy…"

Nathan reached a hand out slowly, ignore Rose playing with his hair and focused on the small boy. Goten stayed silent and looked up at me and Kakarot.

"Its okay, Goten… He's a friend. Go say 'hi', it's alright…"

He looked at Nathan and slowly walked towards him. Rose kept petting and playing with Nathans long, thick hair while Goten came closer to him. Nathan put a hand around the small child's back gently,

"You know, kid… you're going to be big and strong, just like your dad when you grow up."

Instantly, Goten's eyes lit up as he stared up at Nathan.

"Really…?"

"Yeah… your dad is the strongest guy I know! He's like a super hero!"

Kakarot chuckled at the flattery Nathan was giving him. Goten hugged his arms around Nathans neck, letting go of his tail. Nathan hugged back with one arm and then Nathan grinned back at us while still hugging Goten.

"They're perfect. You two have great kids."

He paused for a moment to glance strictly at me.

"Taylor…"

I focused as calmly as I could on him, a little nervous as to what he was going to say.

"I'm so proud of you…"

I smiled at him as Kakarot put his arm around me, holding me close. He flicked his tail and kissed the top of my head. Letting the children go, Nathan slowly stood, looking at us.

"How can I repay you? You guys just take me in… I… I really don't know what to say… I don't want to be a burden or anything…"

"Then don't say anything… just stay and have fun, you big lug!"

My voice was cheerful and excited as I playfully elbowed his arm. Even though he was a lot stronger than he was back on Earth, my elbow still hurt him somewhat.

"Ow, seriously… those things are still just as deadly as I remember!"

I laughed as he and Kakarot eyed one another, as if agreeing. I elbowed Kakarot and he grunted. The kids laughed and I turned my attention to Nathan again.

"…and Nathan, you'll never be a burden to us…"

Nathan smiled down at me before he and Kakarot looked at one another.

"Thanks, man… for everything… for telling me everything… and bringing me here… Thank you."

Kakarot grinned as he straightened himself up.

"No, problem, bro…!"

v

The next few days flew buy fast on the ship. Nathan played with Rose and Goten. I thought about when Rose screamed so loud the first time she saw Nathan because the two were probably two of the last beings in the universe with natural red hair. She couldn't believe her eyes. Nathan almost felt the same way. She was such a cute, young girl with my eyes and looks and she looked up to him like no other had. It had been years since he saw someone else with natural red hair; it reminded him of his brother's hair, except way, way longer. Rose's hair was a flame of bright red that went over her shoulders and down her back to her tailbone, while Nathans was dark burgundy with hints of silver through the sides of his head. He kept his pulled back in a long ponytail that just hit his mid-back, but that quickly changed when rose got her hands on it. They joked around with one another and she braided his hair, saying that he looked like a beautiful princess while placing a silver and diamond crown from Nathan's bag that he'd stolen on his head. Kakarot and I laughed when they played with one another and Goten tackled him, wrapping his little tail around his arm. Nathan lifted him in the air and Goten began to swing with his tail like it was a swing. For a child his age, his tail was already pretty strong. I felt Kakarot wrap his around my side as we watched. It was so enjoyable to watch him play with my kids. They loved him almost immediately. Goten asked if he'd be like their uncle or something and Nathan simply laughed and said, 'Of course…! Your father and I are pretty much brothers!' I couldn't stop laughing for almost twenty minutes straight. It was the most fun I'd had in years. It all reminded Nathan so much of Earth; like when he and I would babysit for his cousin's kids. It all felt like déjà vu.

One, quiet evening came and I decided to cut Nathan's hair, slicing his braid of tangled, burgundy off completely, and then styling it to be short and even. He was relieved to feel so light and I just laughed at his reaction. He admitting to the fact that the only down-side to losing his long hair was that he could no longer use it as a weapon in battle; that really cracked me up! When the kids saw him, they were so shocked; like looking at him again for the first time; their little faces couldn't even believe it. They weren't really afraid of him, though, just shocked; they still loved him and played with him like the big best friend he was to them.

Sure, I had fun with my family, but it was never like this; with someone else. Kakarot and I didn't know too many people. Other than the scientists we stayed in touch with on trying to bring my memory back and a few other outlaws and scavengers, we couldn't trust anyone else. Nathan was a spark of joy in our lives. He brought happiness to a whole new level. I felt complete, even without a lot of my memories. Kakarot and I cherished the moments he spent playing with our kids, eating dinner, playing games, sparring outside and lastly… just simply being together.

v

The day was hot and dry as we all walked into the building and asked the head scientist if the serum to help bring my memory back was ready for testing again. It was one day after landing on the new desert-like planet. Nathan liked it; it reminded him of Star Wars.

"Yeah, man… Like two years ago, I got with this chick that was like so overly obsessed with my hair; it was fucking weird…!"

Kakarot laughed and replied,

"Yeah, no, I know exactly what you r talking about… My brother once was with one of those aliens that were obsessed with overly long hair. I don't know what it is… It's so fucking weird."

They both laughed as Kakarot patted Nathan's back in a friendly 'bro' gesture. I walked behind them, listening to their pathetic conversations. I rolled my eyes at them and Kakarot chuckled, seeing me in the corner of his eye. Nathan backed up and grabbed me in a big hug.

"Stop…! Damn it! You guys are just big idiots, you know that…!"

"He-he; you're so adorable…!"

Kakarot laughed and grabbed Nathan away from me and ruffled his hair in a head-lock. I giggled at them and continued to head inside. Kakarot shoved Nathan away and Nathan punched him in the arm. They were the biggest dorks ever!

v

Nathan walked in behind us and simply sat in a chair in the corner silent, waiting, and observing the surroundings of the giant, run-down looking lab. The old man looked at me with a smile,

"Oh, Taylor, how are you?"

I smiled and replied,

"I'm fine, how are you?"

He grinned,

"I'm fine… So, are you ready?

I looked at Kakarot and he smiled down at me and nodded. I looked back at the old man and replied,

"Yes…"

"Okay… Just have a seat over there…"

He pointed to a chair near the testing table. Kakarot held my hand tightly as we walked towards it.

"Here, I'll take your jacket…"

Kakarot pulled it off my shoulder and held it over his arm.

"Thanks."

I stepped in front of the metal chair where the scientist was with the machines and heart monitors. Nathan eyes focused on my back and he just stared. Scars lathering my skin; my arms shoulders and lower back could all be seen from my little tank top I was wearing, along with black tattoos and markings, symbols and drawings.

Kakarot smiled as I went to lie back in the chair. He had similar tattoos to mine on his back, but they were barely visible other than his mid-bicep. Because he always wore t-shirts, the only people that ever really saw them were I and sometimes my kids if he walked around the house without his shirt on. It was truly something. Nathan stared in shock, for he hadn't seen them in the time he'd been with us.

 _Oh, my God!_

That was all he could think as he stared at my battle wounds and bad memories. I looked like the smaller, female version of Kakarot with my wounds, dark hair, broad shoulders, and beautifully handsome features; I was a stronger, prouder woman than he ever remembered me being.

 _Huh, they actually look alike a lot more than I thought… They look like they're happy… though…_

He grinned slightly as the project was about to begin.

"Thanks, Brian… I can always count on you…"

Nathan's eyes shot up.

 _Wait, what did she just say?!_

That name… he hadn't heard a name like that in years… it was… an Earth name, a human name! He slowly stood from the chair and came walking slowly towards where we were. The old man turned to see Nathan standing right near him, staring down at him with a concerned, shocked look on his face. Kakarot and I turned and looked at him.

"Hey, man. What's up?"

"Young man, is there something that you need?"

The thirty-two year old man's eyes began watering. He couldn't believe it. It couldn't have been true; after all these years… Was… Was it really him?!

"D-D-Dad…?"

His voice was shaky and low. The old man's eyes widened as he stared at the red haired man standing before him. Kakarot and I froze in place. Did he just call Brian 'dad'?! What was happening?!

"I-Is it really y-you?!"

Nathans hands were shaking as he slowly stepped forward, closer to him. The man hesitantly stepped back, confused at first, but then… after a minute of studying his face, it hit him. It was him; his son; Nathan.

"Nathan… oh… oh, my God… y-you're alive…"

Brain fell against Nathan and Nathan wrapped his arms tightly around the older man, crying. Brains eyes began watering. The two other scientists in the room stopped what they were doing and watched. Kakarot stared confused, but also amazed. I gasped as I just had a sudden recollection of the two being together at some point in my life, in my mind. A memory came back of father and son, bickering at one another at their old home on Earth.

 _Oh, my God! It can't be…_

"I thought you were dead."

Brian began crying; one of his son's was alive. Nathan was alive. Nathan wept into his father's shoulder; his father was alive. They couldn't believe it. They stayed hugging for a few minutes before finally letting go and smiling at one another. Kakarot handed the two some tissues, grinning. Nathan grabbed them and grabbed Kakarot's hand, pulling him in for a hug. I stared at Nathan confused. Kakarot chuckled and pushed away gently,

"Hey, man… what's up? All I did was give you some tissues…"

Nathan chuckled, wiping his eyes, before replying,

"No… that's not the only thing you did, Kakarot…"

Kakarot stared at Nathan confused before Nathan finally answered,

"You brought me with… Brought me here… Thank you…"

Nathan looked at his old man, who wiped his eyes and smiled. Kakarot smiled sincerely.

"You're welcome, man."

They chuckled and held each other's hand as friends who'd hadn't had a 'bro' moment in years.

I giggled at the two before speaking,

"Hey, let's all get caught up later… I want to see if the serum will finally work."

They nodded and Brian went and got the syringe. Kakarot took a few steps back. He was still afraid of needles and it made both Nathan and I laugh. Once I was out, Kakarot, Nathan, and Brian all sat down for over three hours and just talked about everything they'd all been through over the past eleven years. Nathan and Brian communicated like they'd never had before. It was the most overdue talk.

v

"So… what happened to mom?"

Nathan focused his eyes on his father who looked down, sad and almost like he where in pain.

"Your mother died years ago… I don't remember exactly when, but… she was killed by one of those Saiyan guards after trying to escape… the only reason I'm still alive is just because I agreed to work in the science department on more research for healing capsules and technologies for the soldiers…"

He rubbed his forehead tiredly; Nathan placed a hand on his back, rubbing it gently.

"I'm sorry… dad…"

"Don't be… We survived a long time there… but it was only a matter of time… I thought I was going to die, but then… I was sent here. No one ever came back to pick me up… I just recently heard that the empire was overthrown… Is that true?"

They both nodded. Brian seemed a little off and on with topics, but the man was getting older; he couldn't focus nearly as well as he once could on specific topics and things they were talking about. Nathan didn't mention anything; he just let the man speak whatever he pleased; he was just happy to be in his company once again. Brian grinned slightly, still looking down. Nathan stayed close to him. He was the only family he had left. Things were becoming too hard to comprehend; why… why did he feel this way?

Kakarot watched the two of them talk about their lives on Earth after they were separated and then what it was like to be on Planet Vegeta… Brian was always in the science department and because Nathan was never on that side of the palace, they never even knew one or the other were still alive… it was sad to think about, but they were reunited at last; that made him feel happy for them. Kakarot grinned slightly at the two as they started laughing about a joke Nathan made about the Prince, but then all went back to bleak dark and sadness when Nathan confessed of what had happened to us; him and I. he spoke of how Vegeta tormented us and tortured us; more me than him, but it was still a very dark and cruel experience to have to deal with over all these years. Kakarot and Nathan were both glad that I had lost my memory of that incident, but were saddened that, if the serum worked, I would remember it all again. The upside was that I'd remember Nathan again… that's all Kakarot wanted. It didn't matter to him that we were together and had a family; he wanted to see me remember the one I used to love… and probably still do.

v

Several minutes passed and I woke up to see Nathan standing over me.

"Hey, Taylor… How do you feel? Can you hear me?"

My eyes were fuzzy and a blur at first, and then, when he became clear to my sight, my eyes went wide and I began crying. I grabbed him by his shirt and before he could react, I kissed him. Kakarot jumped up from his chair, shocked, but then, grinned, whispering to himself quietly,

"So, her memory came back… Oh, Taylor… I was so worried it never would…"

Nathan pulled back, shocked and out of breath. I was still crying and Brian stared almost teary-eyed at us, knowing that after eight long years of research, the serum finally worked.

"Nathan…! Oh, my God…! I thought I lost you!"

I pulled him back down and hugged him tightly. His eyes began watering. Finally, his woman, his mate, the love of his life, was back in his arms… or… more or less, he was in mine. I remembered everything again. All the good and all the bad; between Nathan and me over the years we were together. I remembered being separated. I remembered all the horrible things that Vegeta did, that Kakarot did, and then… I remembered Kakarot. I remembered our family, our children, and my eyes went wide. Nathan let go and let me sit up from the reclined, metal chair. Brain came over and unhooked the heart monitor from my wrist.

"You remember me…? You remember everything…?"

I nodded my head and wiped my eyes. My eyes quickly glanced over to Kakarot, who was leaning against the wall near the exit, smiling. I stood up and ran to him, jumping into his arms.

"Kakarot, it worked! It worked! Thank you!"

He chuckled and looked over to Brian.

"Don't thank me… thank him."

I turned around to where Brian was and he stood waving his hand at us.

"No, no… there's no need for that… What happened today was simply a miracle… You all take care of yourselves now."

We nodded happily. Nathan placed a hand on Brian's shoulder, turning him towards him.

"Dad… I don't know how to repay you…"

Brian smiled.

"Just keep well, son… Take good care of her… both of you…"

His eyes panned over to Kakarot, who moved away from me and walked towards Brian, handing him a bag.

"I will, sir… We will… Thank you…"

Brian took the heavy bag. It was filled with cash.

"Twenty-thousand Zenti… I counted it before I brought it here… I can count it again if you want, just to be sure…"

Brian shoved him away gently.

"Oh, get out of here, there's no need… Now, go and live your lives… I don't expect anything from you two unless you start losing your mind, Kakarot…"

Kakarot laughed,

"Ha, I think I already did a long time ago, sir!"

Brian laughed, coughing slightly.

"Get out…"

Kakarot chuckled and turned back to me to leave.

"Okay… Come on, guys. Let's go…"

Nathan stayed still for a moment.

"What about you…?"

Brian grinned.

"I'm already home…"

Nathan glanced around the lab and smiled.

"Okay… I'll be back. I promise…"

Brian laughed and turned away with the money.

"Just go…"

Nathan smiled and turned to the door. Before he left, Brian spoke to him one final statement.

"I love you… my son."

Nathan felt his heart ache, but he tried to stay strong, slightly turning his head back.

"I love you, too… dad… It was good seeing you again…"

Nathan exited the lab. Brian was the happiest he'd ever been in his whole life.

v

Nathan ran out after our cruiser, which Kakarot had already started driving away.

"HEY, HEY, WAIT; SLOW DOWN, YOU ASSHOLE!"

Kakarot laughed as he slowed down enough for Nathan to run up to the side and jump in. as soon as he did, he grabbed Kakarot, hooking his elbow around his neck, ruffling up his hair. Kakarot swerved and pushed Nathan off.

"Damn it, I hate you…!"

Kakarot laughed as he tried staying in control of the wheel.

"Hey, come on! It was a joke, man!"

Nathan laughed as he breathed heavily from running so fast. He sat back, tired and getting comfortable. I scooted from the front into the back seat where Nathan was and curled up next to him. Nathan was hesitant to even touch me. He glanced up at Kakarot in the rear-view mirror and Kakarot simply grinned, rolling his eyes and shook his head, mouthing 'whatever'. Nathan smiled and put his arm around me. I purred up against him. It felt like we were back on Earth. Nathan felt weird, considering he hadn't done this with any other woman in years, even all the others he had been with. He never cuddled or cared for any of them like he did me. He kissed the top of my head as we drove off into the horizon line.

Kakarot smiled as he watched us fall asleep in each other's arms. He wanted to see us get back together for years. Even after we'd started a family together, he still thought about how beautiful it'd be to see it happen, and now, thanks to Nathan's father, it came true. Of course, things would be a little strange, Nathan staying with us and our kids. He'd be like an 'uncle' to them. Him and Kakarot were close enough 'bro's' that they were practically brothers; and Kakarot would much prefer Nathan as a brother than his actual brother, and Nathan missed his deeply; Kakarot being a close friend and a loyal warrior was comforting enough for him to forget about all the bad in the past, though. Nathan was going to be a part of our family now. No matter how strange it seemed, he respected him greatly and I loved him dearly. Kakarot raised an eyebrow at the thought,

 _What if something like what happened with Vegeta; that little three-way-fun happens with Nathan?! He-he; that'd be interesting…_

Kakarot grinned at the vulgar, but humorous, sexual thought and continued driving back to the house, thinking about how long it'd been since we'd been wild and crazy in bed like that!


	38. Chapter 38: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A Great Loss; A New Beginning

v

Vegeta sat alone and began to hum a song I used to sing rather frequently when I was locked the dungeon. He closed his eyes as he began to remember. I'd cry and sing quietly to myself, soft and whimpering. I had a beautiful voice and he liked to sit quietly in a dark corner and listen to me. I never saw him and I never knew he was there; he'd just… listen.

 _I never felt… that it was wise… to wish too much… to dream too big… would only lead… to being crushed…_

 _Then I met you… you weren't afraid… of anything… You taught me how… to leave the ground… to use my wings…_

 _I never thought a hero would ever come my way… but more than that I never thought you'd be taken away…_

 _Now, it's cold without you here… It's like winter lasts all year… but your star's still in the sky… so I won't say goodbye… I don't have to say goodbye…_

When the song was done running through his brain, tears began to hurt the backs of his eyes, trying to push out, but he forced himself to not cry, holding back the pain of it. He gritted his teeth hard, chipping the corners of the back ones, remembering everything I used to do.

He remembered me singing all different Earth songs that I still had some knowledge of. Lots were very sad; he remembered 'when you're gone', 'broken open', 'mad world', 'bring me to life', 'till it happens to you', 'young and beautiful', 'what hurts the most', 'bad blood' and a few others that were a little hard for him to remember. Those ones stuck with him and haunted him every day with my chanting, beautiful voice behind the lyrics.

Some songs were rather cheerful and splendid, funny, popping, and even sexual, though. Some of those ones being ones like 'bad romance', 'poison', 'the man behind the mask', 'for your entertainment', 'try everything', 'anaconda', 'talking body' and many, many… many others.

He remembered how I'd draw on scrap paper he'd give me when I'd be left alone for hours with little to nothing to do ever, and then, no matter how well-done the drawings were, I'd always crumple them up right after I felt I was done and throw them out. He'd go and grab them out of the garbage after I'd go to bed and take them and put them in the black box in his closet. A large portion of them were of him. He thought they were beautiful.

He remembered I'd write and tell him about what I wrote when he was in a good mood. He usually would act all rough and tough and be like 'oh, enough of your Earth talk of writing stories and art and drawing malarkey; get back to pleasing me, slave!' or something along those lines. He grinned slightly. Smiling made his face hurt, he hadn't done it in so long.

He remembered me dancing with him again, my body with his, our first night together, all the times he saved me, loved me, ruined me, screwed me, and all of the above. He truly did love me… he just… didn't know how to express it properly… He was never taught how to love someone; how to care properly for someone. It was rather sad, and he even knew that now. His father wasn't one of love; he wanted women to please his needs and nothing more. He gave me a slight exception, considering I was the first extremely attractive woman he'd seen and been around in a long time. He actually started liking me, loving me and wanted me to come back. It was too bad for him, though… I never did.

Vegeta had fallen into a deep depression so long ago. Shortly after I was gone out of his life was when it happened; one-hundred and fifty-four years ago. One-hundred and fifty-four years of being depressed over the loss of a human woman. He thought it should've felt pathetic, but to him, it was the total opposite. He greatly cared about me and needed me back in his life. He needed that closure. He… kind of got it… I guess. He at least got to see me, feel me, hug me, and even… snuck in a kiss or two! He was always a big, old softy, I used to always joke with him about that. He'd act mad, but usually ended up blushing. He'd punish me for making him blush, but… he actually liked it when I called him that.

 _Cutie… softy… lug… big man… big shot… my warrior… my mate… my Master… my… Prince…_

I always gave him cute, little nicknames; when I was in a good mood, that is. He treasured those names in his heart over all the years I was gone. It made him smile more, but saddened him even more. He wanted to keep remembering, but the years apart took a toll on him and he could only remember back to around the time they first invaded Earth, killing off seventy percent of the globe's population and kidnapping another five percent. They left the rest. He barely remembered anything before that, but, fortunately, I guess, that was all long before I was ever in his life… so, he guessed it didn't really matter.

"Huh… I guess the woman and I actually do have something in common after all…"

He chuckled, tears beginning to slowly form behind his eyelids. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a guard to the prison who barged into the slave corridor where he was waiting. The guard grabbed him by his manacles and aggressively pulled him to his feet and out into the hallway.

"Well, 'Prince Vegeta', we've chosen the date of your execution. It will be Renn-Five 'o' Suun, early dawn (That basically meaning Wednesday, the fifth of May; seven days from then in Earth terms)

"…you are being executed for the murders of over forty-thousand citizens, fourteen councilmen, thirteen soldiers, Commander Zoutar, the presumed plot of assassinating your father, King Vegeta and lastly… the destruction of the Districts Seven through Thirteen of the Capital of Planet Vegeta… but you'll be hearing all of that shit and more in seven days time in court before the choosing of how you'll be executed… That's the most fun part…!"

Vegeta followed, staggering beside the guard as the guard chuckled at the comment he just made, not replying, and simply ignoring. He didn't care anymore when he died, or anything he did in the past. That was all years ago, and they were just doing something about it now. I was right, though; he should've died on that stupid ship. Why did his father's scouters need to find him and send him to that stupid hospital on that stupid planet to get stupidly fixed?! Ugh, he thought to himself. This whole thing was nothing, but pure Hell for him. He wasn't even a Saiyan anymore; he was pretty much an android, and he absolutely despised that. I was no longer in his life, and now, he was being executed, how joyous!

The guard dragged Vegeta back into his cell and took the cuffs off, leaving him lying on the bed, weak and defenseless. He had little to no energy or power left in him. The guard closed and locked the glass door and left out of sight. Vegeta wasn't ready for what was going to be in store for the next few terrifyingly frail days.

He was left alone with little food and water for days to come, awaiting execution. He had little sleep, freezing almost every night in the cold, cold cell, and crying himself to sleep whenever he could sleep. The guards simply looked on, thinking about how far the 'pathetic' Prince had fallen. He wasn't pathetic, though. Besides Kakarot, he was the strongest person I knew. Above all, in spirit, pride and will, he was like a God in strength. Right now, he certainly didn't think that. Seven days he would have to wait, seven days of just sitting there, lying there, and standing there… waiting. He waited six and couldn't sleep the final night. It was just after midnight and was now the beginning of the last day of his life. Vegeta fell depressed and couldn't bear anymore humiliation. He couldn't bear being there anymore… being anywhere anymore…

Vegeta coughed up a small bit of blood shortly after the guard had left his cell once again. He sat on the edge of the bed in his cell with his hand to his mouth. He was literally dying, awaiting his own death and waiting for me. What was the point of waiting?! I wasn't coming back… I was gone. Forever… gone...?

 _She's gone… forever… I wasted… so many years… trying to find her again… and… and…_

Vegeta eyes began to water again. He clenched his fist into the blanket of the bed. He lost me again, and now, this time, I wasn't coming back. I was gone, I loved Kakarot, and I had a family with him. I had two children, but a link through him still. He heard my every thought, felt my every move, knew me so closely, but I barely knew him at all… I didn't love him. He loved me, but… I didn't love him. I didn't love him.

He looked down and in the peripherals of his vision; his could see the faint white linings of the scar I left on him so many years ago. My name embedded into his arm. He stroked his fingers slowly along it, over the little bumps; the memories hurt to think about. He remembered how he had cried that evening after I'd passed out from sex and blood loss. He cried in the bathroom that night; not because it hurt physically, but because it hurt emotionally. After he'd finished crying, he'd taken me down to medical to heal me up and make me all better. He would never forget that memory.

 _She doesn't love me…_

Tears ran down his face.

 _I could've been better…_

He angrily wiped them away.

 _Please, give me another chance…_

He clenched his fists against the bed.

 _Taylor, don't go…_

He tried hard to hold back more tears.

 _I can't live without you…_

His head started to hurt, his body began to ache, his mind started to cringe; he was losing it.

 _I love you…_

He whimpered quietly, struggling with the thoughts.

 _I'm losing my mind…_

He slammed a fist down on the bed, while still clenching the other so tightly that his nails began to pierce the skin on his palm.

 _Kakarot…_

He opened his eyes.

 _No…_

No one was there.

 _I… can't…_

Vegeta couldn't take the hurt anymore, the agony of loss, the pain and suffering, the torture and torment he'd been going through for eleven full years. He couldn't take it anymore. That song; it began to echo in the back of his mind. The memories were there, torturing him from the inside out. He clenched his fists to the sides of his head frustrated and tormented. He wanted to end it all. He wanted the memories to go away. He wanted to move on. He wanted to… die.

 _'I never felt that it was wise to wish too much…'_

Vegeta pressed his hands together and gathered as much energy as he body could bear to produce. Though, the guard had taken the cuffs that reduced his power levels to almost nothing off, he was still so incredibly weak.

 _'…to dream too big; would only lead to being crushed_ _.'_

His body was able to manage making a small marble-sized glow of light. The anger that raged in his heart turned it bright red and electrified. His eyes burned from staring at it, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't like it mattered; it wasn't like anything mattered…

 _'Then I met you, you weren't afraid of anything.'_

A single tear rolled down his cheek after wiping all the others away as he gazed upon all his power, all he was capable of, all that was left of his very pride.

 _'You taught me how to leave the ground; to use my wings_ _.'_

He stood up, shaking and unbalanced from being so weak; he slowly bought it to his chest and pressed the ball against where his heart was.

 _'I never thought a hero would ever come my way, but more than that I never thought you'd be taken away.'_

With one quick, sudden burst, the pellet of light shot through him like a bullet, disappearing after a few seconds of flight. Vegeta stood silent, breathless, wide-eyed…

 _Now it's cold without you here. It's like winter lasts all year, but your star's still in the sky, so I won't say goodbye.'_

He fell to his knees; blood began trickling down his chest and abdomen, around his hips and to the floor around him. One hand caught himself from falling forward while the other grasped over the hole through his chest. He was shaking uncontrollably.

 _No… you fool… Why?_

"No… I'm… the S-Saiyan… P-Prince… I can't fall… this f-far!"

He began coughing up more blood and breathing incredibly heavy. He could feel his life slipping away incredibly fast. He was afraid to die now. No… NO… why?! Not now! Not here! Why?! Why?!

 _Why did I do that?! Now, I can't… ever see… her… again…_

He tried to lift his head to see out the clear glass cell, his vision was beginning to blur and see was becoming dazed. He took the hand covering the bleeding hole and put it to the glass. He began weeping, remembering when I put my hand to his from behind the glass. He slowly fell forward, dragging the bloody hand down the glass as he placed his forehead against the floor. He cried, he cried because he was an idiot for letting me go, because he was a fool for being so jealous, because he could've changed sooner, because he was… just the way he was.

 _Taylor, can you feel me?! Please, can you still hear me?! I can still feel you… and hear you… were linked because we were mates. You were going to be my wife someday… and then… we could've had children of our own… but… I ruined it all, didn't I? I ruined everything… Please… I'm so sorry…_

He began seeing white, blinding his vision. He reached up towards the glass again. He saw me, standing there. His hand suddenly went through the glass and his fingers entwined into mine. I kneeled down and caressed his face gently. He cried heavier, breathing uncontrollably.

"T-Taylor… is… th-that you?!"

I placed a finger gently over his lips from the hand that was on his cheek, and simply said,

"Shhh… Vegeta… everything will be okay… because you will always have a special place in my heart…"

His breath hitched as tears streamed over his face. I leaned forward and kissed him gently before disappearing from his vision. His eyes went wide, burning from crying and fear.

 _No… Taylor… I don't want to die… I…_

 _Vegeta, I'll always be with you…_

 _Taylor… you… you can hear me?!_

 _Yes… please, Vegeta… do one final thing for me…_

 _Anything, please… anything for you…_

He whimpered, sucking in short, sharp breathes more as I spoke calmly and quietly,

 _Be strong… like you always have been…_

He stopped breathing and saw my eyes in front of his.

 _Taylor… you're… s-so… beautiful…_

Vegeta fell forward to the floor, not being able to catch himself this time. His head hit the floor and his made the smallest grin to himself, seeing me in his mind as he spoke his final words,

"Ei… g-gaa… sen t-to cha… d-dein-fal…"

The wisps of his voice were shallow and low, cracked and broken. The last few beats of his heart pounded hard and ached into mine.

 _Taylor, I love you._

His heart stopped beating.

v

Back home, hours away, the sun was rising and morning was breaking. I stood in the kitchen with Kakarot when I suddenly froze in place, wide-eyed and in pain, shaking and afraid. Kakarot whipped his head around and stared worried at me, sensing something was wrong; very, very wrong.

"Taylor… Taylor, hey babe, are you alright?"

"Oh… Oh, no… no… V-Veg-e-t-ta… n-no…"

Tears streamed my face and I fell forward, briefly fainting. He ran over to me quickly, kneeling down and picking me up off of the floor into his arms.

"Taylor, Taylor! Are you alright?! Please, answer me! Taylor! Nathan! Get in here, hurry!"

I felt the last beats of his heart in my own; the last breathes he took, the last thing he saw, I saw it, too. Vegeta lay on his cell floor, bleeding out onto the cool cement; his eyes gazing into my phantom blues. His eyes glazed over, his body motionless; he was gone.

v

Vegeta slowly walked through the forest, following a long, narrow trail. Green surrounded him, mist gently blowing through the trees in a haze. He walked calmly through the trees to see me in the same wedding dress his mother had once worn before she died. He was only four (or fifty-six in Saiyan years) when his mother had married his father; one year before she died in battle.

 _Taylor…_

I was holding white roses and gazing upon him with a smile across my glowing face. He stared in awe at me as he continued forward toward the arch of red and white roses at the end of the road. The sky burned in shades of red and orange, for we were still on Planet Vegeta; and it was more quiet and peaceful than ever before.

 _Vegeta…_

He was wearing his father's Royal family crest armor with the cape draped down, long and red as ever, trailing behind just at his feet. His fingertips trailed over the tips of the long grass at his sides as he continued walking towards where I stood; beautiful and gleaming, like a star.

He stepped up and stared me in the eye, gazing slowly down, over my beautiful figure in the white gown. In the distance, he could hear the faint laughter and cheering of voices he'd once known so long ago. It was his family; his mother, father… brother. He couldn't see them, but they were somewhere in his heart, in his mind. It made him feel warm inside. My eyes were like sparkling, blue oceans and his were like stones of coal, but… they were no longer hollow.

"You look so beautiful…"

He got down on one knee and took one of my hands in his own. He spoke calmly; no more tears were running down his face and he was confident and stronger-looking than ever before.

"Taylor… will you marry me…?"

I nodded happily and said,

"Yes."

He smiled happier than he'd ever been before, jumping up and grabbing me by my waist, lifting me into the air and spinning me around. When he set me down, he kissed me passionately for what felt like an eternity. The laughter and cheering became more propitiate as he let up and caressed my cheek. He turned with me and we, together, walked down the trail, off into the engulfing sunlight that stretched for miles, dancing across the sky; a sunset that would never end. He held my hand gently. I watched as we stepped, in perfect sync with one another; in breath, in heart, in mind. He'd never seen me so happy, and I had never seen him so either. His old life was over, but his happiness in this new one had only just begun.

He was finally happy.

v

He was gone. Vegeta was gone. I sat up slowly and began crying. Goten and Rose came running into the room. Nathan came rushing in shortly after and stared wide-eyed, scared.

"Mom, mom; what's wrong?!"

"Mommy…! MOMMY…!"

I didn't speak, I just cried.

"Taylor… wh-what's wrong? What happened…?"

Kakarot looked up at Nathan with a serious expression on his face.

"I'll tell you later…"

Nathan stared slightly confused, but knew that, whatever it was, I was extremely hurt by it. He felt his own heart ache when he stood there watching me cry.

 _Vegeta's gone… but… he's finally at peace… he finally found the happiness he was always searching for… me._

Nathan knelt down next to me and gently petted my back in a soothing gesture. Kakarot held me close; he felt it at that moment, too. He knew Vegeta was dead. He wasn't going to tell the kids, though, at least, not now. He'd wait until they were older and understood better. I held Kakarot tightly as my children cuddled on the floor next to me, Nathan and Kakarot, teary-eyed, not knowing what was wrong with me or if they had done something wrong. I cried for what felt like an eternity.

"I'm sorry, mommy…"

"Hush… Its okay, Goten… You and Rose didn't do anything… Mommy just… lost something that meant a lot to her…"

Kakarot spoke the words calmly towards Rose and Goten. They nodded; weary and still crying, not completely understanding, but Nathan immediately knew what had happened. His eyes went wide at the realization.

 _The link, between Kakarot, Taylor and Vegeta; it's been shattered somewhere… Vegeta must be dead… Vegeta… died?! Could that really be true?!_

Nathan thought, trying hard to stay calm and focused; for the first time in years, he actually felt a little sorry for the depressed and fallen Prince. He more or less worried about me and how this would affect me later on, but that would just have to be something that we all would worry about when it arrived. We all stayed there on the kitchen floor for a long while. I loved the loving embrace of Kakarot, Nathan and my two beautiful children, but… from this moment until the day I pass on to meet Vegeta again, there would always be a small hole in me. The Royals were all gone, Planet Vegeta was overthrown, Earth was destroyed, and… Vegeta was finally at peace.

Even though he would be burning through a flaming abyss of complete inferno, plunging into an eternity of darkness in true Hell; limbo; he still somehow found peace through it. It was all an illusion, and a very beautiful one in his mind. He loved me, cherished me, was there for me; we had children, grew old, and I died in his arms. Then, he'd wake up and I'd be back at the end of that road, past all the fields and trees, in that beautiful wedding dress, waiting for him all over again. He'd never remember what happened, so each experience was a new beginning for him. He spent a lifetime with me, and then again, and again, and again; each one a little more prepossessing than the last. It was a repeat he never wanted to end, and never would.

Maybe, in my mind where all the memories were, that's where that hole would sit, with all the memories I now had again, but that didn't mean anything about my heart. Yes, my heart ached. I loved him in a different way, though; I loved what he could've been and partially who he was; he made me a stronger person, a braver one. He shaped me and helped me grow; even if it was through brutal measures, he did it only because he cared. No matter what he did to me in the past, however, the past was the past, and he would always have a special place in my heart, even if I never truly 'loved' him. No matter what anyone said in the past or says in the future; he would be with me until the day I die, and I see him again; as a new beginning. Somehow, somewhere, some way he always would; for the little things he did; for good in his heart; for the good in him; for him, forever and always.

 ** _Until We Meet Again…_**


End file.
